Clanmariza
by Andromedanaea
Summary: Part 3 of Clanluna. a Generation after Luna travels back in time to the ice age, the world's first Dark Lady arrises. Follows the daughters of Luna and Ayla.
1. Chapter 59: What happened to Mara

Clanluna

Chapter 59: what happened to Mara

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

10-year-old Mara was out on a summer's day digging tubers for Ayla's potion ingredients. She couldn't wait for next winter when her mother, was going to start teaching her magic. She was very much looking forward to it. In her enthusiasm, she wandered far from the Summer Gathering in her search for the perfect roots. As she used her digging stick to tease the root from the ground she didn't notice them until a shadow fell over her . . .

They had started out taunting flatheads far to the West. After a while this taunting escalated in forcing flathead does to Share Pleasures. But then they had crossed a line and forced a young woman, who hadn't even had 1st Rites. In another reality, a confrontation with Ayla might have broken up this gang . . . scaring its' members into throwing themselves on the mercy of their people. Instead, a confrontation with the leaders of their people inspired a sense of group unity. . . . they left their homeland, but the gang stayed together. They adopted a nomadic lifestyle, traveling from place to place. If Luna had died in the hands of the S'armuna, Ayla's pursuit of the last few stragglers would have caused this gang to take a more Northerly route, sparing Mara. After all, you don't need an army of psychotic cannibalistic women to scare people away. . . .A few will suffice. As this gang made its' way Eastward, they kept losing members to accidents, injuries, disease. Some settled with people that they had encountered and tried to forget their old life. Now there were only 6 men left. Forcing young women had become a habit for them. When they desired a woman, they would capture one. The older ones were more likely to fight back, but the younger ones were easier to break. They usually preferred for their victims to be around age 20 in the warmer months. In late autumn, they'd abduct a younger woman and make her serve their Needs for the winter. It was too early in the year for them to seek out a girl as young as Mara. But they would take the prey they found. . . .

By now they had learned to be highly skilled at breaking young women to their will. After binding, gagging and hoodwinking her, they carried her off to their camp. They lived in four, wedge shaped tents that were open on one side. The open sides were facing each other, with a fire in the center. The tents were sewn together except on one seam, which was the door. Mara learned every inch of this combined cross-shaped tent as she was never allowed to sleep. They took turns sleeping while the others would Force her, beat her, and degrade her. By the end of the first day, she was no longer fighting them, and would let them do whatever they wanted to her. During the second night she had a moment of hope when she heard the magically amplified voice of her mother, calling her name. She tried to answer, but one of the men beat her and gagged her, while another doused the fire. After the sonic boom of her mother flying her broom at high speed passed by, Mara stopped struggling. She could hear her mother's voice fading into the distance. By morning, Mara was again docilely letting them do things to her. On the 3rd night, she again heard the magically amplified voice of her mother, in the distance. Her mother sounded so hoarse that her voice had an eerie quality to it. The men doused the fire and gagged her before resuming their torture of her. By dawn, they had broken her spirit completely. Mara had come to except that this was her new life, serving the needs of these 6 men and she was trying to think of ways to anticipate their Needs like a Clan woman would . . . when she was abruptly tossed out the door of the tent. Mara watched as the 6 men hurriedly torn down the tent and packed it away. Once they'd gathered their belongings, the men began heading East. Mara tried to follow them, but one of the men came back and pushed her down to the ground before returning to his comrades. When Mara got up and tried to follow again, they threw small rocks and her until she retreated . . . .

. . . . Mara took a look at her surroundings. . . . she was on the Steppes, but she didn't recognize any landmarks. She didn't know the way back to her cave and she had nothing. She was standing naked without even a single tool on the chilled wind-swept steppes. . . .

Since she was facing that way, Mara decided to go West . . . as the Sun began setting, exhaustion was taking its' toll and she still didn't know where she was. She lay down on the grass . . . she was SO tired. . . she hadn't slept in 3 days . . . surely a little nap wouldn't hurt? . . . It was night when Mara awoke. It was a moonless night so she only had starlight to see by. But when she heard the hyena, she knew what that sound that woke her was. She could barely make out the dark shapes gathering around her. And she knew that if the hyenas caught her they wouldn't kill her first, like a cave lion would. No, the hyenas would eat her alive! Mara took off running into the darkness. She couldn't see where she was going but she knew nothing ahead could be worse than the hyenas. She couldn't see them but she heard their cackles as they drew closer. There was no chance that she would be able to outrun them, and she knew that! Suddenly, she felt a queasiness in her stomach as she fell through the air. Then she felt the biting cold of the river that she had fallen into . . .

. . . . Mara lay in the water, gazing at the stars as she let the current carry her along. As she started to feel her body go numb, she wondered. . . . If her mother was a Goddess, why had she let this happen to her? . . . Why hadn't her mother, the seer, been able to find her? . . . The more Mara thought about it, the more her thoughts turned to anger and hatred. Hatred of her mother, the 'Goddess', and of Iga for teaching everyone that her mother was the Goddess. . . . it was this anger and hatred that inspired not to let herself freeze in the water, but to swim to the shore and climb out.

She'd found a small cave near the shore of the river that she barely fit in. It would keep her out of the water and wind while she waited for dawn and planned . . . No one must ever know what had happened to her . . . what those men had done to her. . . . Like a hunter hiding behind a blind, she must hide behind her own face, until she was ready to strike. . .

. . . After the morning had dawned, Mara walked down banks of the river, following it. When she found some soaproot, she cleaned herself up. Hiding any sign of what had been done to her as best she could. She continued to follow the river until she began to recognize landmarks. She was almost in sight of the cave when she spotted Mariza. The other girl dropped her basket and digging stick and ran to her when she saw Mara.

"Mara! Are you all right? We were so worried about you!" gushed Mariza.

For Mara, the aftermath was almost as trying as the ordeal itself. She absolutely refused to talk about anything that had happened during her missing days except that events that began with her alone of the Steppes, trying to find her way home. And even then she only told the bare clinical facts, revealing nothing of the thoughts, feelings of plans that went through her head. At one point, Luna even made Mara spend time with Aslancles, in the hopes that the Sphinx clanluna might get her to open up and share her feelings.

Finally, they gave up, and let Mara get on with her life. Since Ekwus and the centaurs were at the summer gathering, Mara and Mariza began their magical education with astronomy lessons under their tutelage. After the other Clans when home in the Autumn, Luna took on the role as their Astronomy teacher. But it wasn't until Winter that their Magical Eduation began in earnest. Luna continued to teach Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. And Ayla taught them potions, as she had for Iza and Zeen. But now, Zeen was teaching them Charms, and Iza was teaching Herbalogy. Each of them had proved more talented in those subjects than their mothers.

Mara waited until after the mid Winter Mother Festival to approach Iga. After seeing that Zar was returning to his own hearth, Mara rushed over to speak with Iga.

"Clanluna, can you teach me to become a clanluna like you?" asked Mara.

Iga stared for a moment at the girl like she had grown a second head. Finally her hands began signing: _"This Clanluna is quite surprised that you would be interested in being this Clanluna's acolyte. But this Clanluna already has two daughters. What makes you think we will need a third successor for this Clanluna?"_

"It's not that I want to be a clanluna. I just want to know what you know about my mom," replied Mara.

"_Are you ready to talk about what happened to you last summer?" _Signed Iga.

Over the past few months, Mara had learned to cry real tears with real emotion on command. All she had to do is remember how helpless she'd been in the hands of those men. She used this to full advantage when she need to avoid talking about her ordeal, and she did so now.

"I can't! I CAN'T! . . ." sobbed Mara. "I just thought learning about the mother, about MY mother, would help me feel better.

Iga felt her heart breaking as the sobbing girl at her feet curled up in a fetal position. Iga pulled her into a hug and held Mara as she cried. After Mara had stopped sobbing for a while, Iga released her and signed.

"_The Clanluna will teach you about the Luna."_

That first winter had been a long hard one. Many of the older members of the clans of the Clanlunae didn't survive the winter. But Mara didn't let this bother her, she was too deeply into her studies. The next summer, Zeen had finished his first new brooms that he had been working on all winter. So, he, Ayla, Iza, Mara and Mariza each got their own brooms. They were much slower, less maneuverable, and took more concentration to fly them, but they could fly.

While leading the other children in drumming for the Mother festival, Mariza leaned towards Mara said:

"do you think we will be that silly when it is our turn?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mara.

"Well I think by this time, next year, we'll probably both be women," replied Mariza. (They were both 14 years old)

"Well as much as you go on about Wilmar, will you be able to share my Mother's gift of Pleasure with another man?" asked Mara, as she nodded at Ayla and Ena, who were busy dragging Ranec off to Ayla's hearth as they danced, all starry eyed from the mushrooms.

Mariza looked down and blushed furiously for a moment before joking: "Since he's you're brother, I guess you won't have Zeen for your 1st Rites. Who do you think you'll have instead? I heard that before Zeen, Zar used to perform 1st Rites"

"Ewww!" squealed Mara, as she saw her mother, Luna dragging Zar back to her hearth. "He's so old!"

(in spite of his 36 years, his Clan heritage made Zar look more like 54)

"Are you going to fake it for him?" joked Mariza.

"What are you talking about?" seethed Mara.

"Oh I've seen the way you put on another face when people are watching," jested Mariza. "We've been best friends are whole life. You can't fool me. I'm just wondering if you'll keep up this false face of yours when you're Sharing Pleasures with your man?"

Mara fumed at this. She had thought she had fooled everyone. She couldn't let this silly girl ruin her plans. She'd have to discredit her somehow so no one would listen to her.

Seeing her friend's expression, made Mariza fearful.

"Sorry and mentioned it" said Mariza.

Since the time when she'd lost her innocence, Mara had become very interested in learning about Sharing Pleasures and took more interest in how her mother Shared Pleasure and with whom. Her training under Iga was expanding her knowledge of the subject. So when Mara became a woman, she wanted Zeen to perform her 1st Rites so she could see why all the women had made such a fuss over him. Instead, she got old Zar. Still, although she didn't feel any pleasure at his touch, she knew what she was supposed to look like and was able to fake it well enough to fool the old man.

After her 1st Rites, Mara went back to her mother's Hearth, an ecstatic fake smile on her face.

"So, Mara, have you thought about who you want to be your Mate?" inquired Luna.

"Well, since Wilmar became a hunter last fall, I thought he would make a good mate." Replied Mara, with a glance at Ayla's hearth.

"What!" screeched Mariza and she grabbed her mother's wand. "How could you? You knew I wanted to mate him! Stupefy!"

A red beam shot out of the wand at Mara who easily dodged it while drawing her own wand.

"Expeliarmus!" the wand was ripped out of Mariza's hand and flew through the air to be deftly caught by Mara.

"Girls! I've told you, no dueling in the cave!" scolded Luna.

"But she's stealing my Wilmar!" wailed Mariza.

"Now Mariza, there's no need to be upset," soothed Ayla. "When you become a woman, you can be his mate too."

"I don't want to be his 2nd mate!" yelled Mariza as she lunged at Mara. "She's doing this on purpose, just to spite me!"

Zar and Thonlan had, by now, grabbed their daughters and pulled them apart. Zar and Ayla dragged Mariza by to their hearth.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Thonlan.

"You and Mariza have always been the best of friends." Added Luna.

"Well I spend a lot of time training with Iga, so I got to know him," defended Mara. "I thought since he's the son of the Clanluna, that he would make a good mate. And I didn't think that Mariza would mind sharing him with me."

"Maybe this is for the best," observed Thonlan. "Wilmar looks just like Jondolar did when he was that age and I'm pretty sure that you used his spirit when you made Mariza. She does have his eyes."

"But I didn't-" Luna started, but she had long ago learned that the man she brought back from the dead, was one of the strongest proponents of the belief that Luna was the Great Mother walking the Earth in disguise. "If you do this, your friendship with Mariza will be over . . . but if this is what you want. Then, I will allow it."

And so, Mara was Mated with Wilmar. And like Mariza had predicted, Mara 'faked it' for her mate. She pretended to enjoy Sharing Pleasures with Wilmar. She even initiated them with him. And when her 1st daughter was born, she appeared to be the perfect doting Mate and Mother . . . she'd fooled Wilmar completely. . .

At the end of their 5th Winter of magical training, Luna, Ayla, Zeen, Ekwus, and Iza at Luna's hearth to discuss Mara's and Mariza's progress.

"Back in my time, we had the Ordinary Wizarding Levels test to determine who was able to handle the advanced classes in preparation for the Nastily Exhausing Wizarding Tests," began Luna. "And Ayla and I had a similar discussion about Zeen and Iza when you two had reached this point. So let's talk about how Mara and Mariza are progressing. I'll go first. Mara is doing a lot better in Transfiguration than Mariza and even more so in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But I don't think Mariza could handle either of those subjects at the N.E.W.T. level. On the other hand, Mariza is much better at Care of Magical Creatures than Mara. She can't handle the advanced Care material. Divination is a tricky one. Mara is very good at the mechanics of giving readings. And she is good at making it seem like she knows what she's doing. But Mara doesn't have 'the sight' at all. And it would be stupid to waste her time with the N.E.W.T. divination classes. Mariza, on the other hand, does have 'the sight'. She just lacks Mara's showmanship. So I will continue to teach her Divination. But I think either of them could handle the advanced Runes. Ayla?"

"Both of them are reasonably good at Potions," said Ayla. "It's a pity you didn't take potions at the N.E.W.T. level, so we could learn it. But I suppose they could help me with trying to discover more potion ingredient substitutes."

"Only Mara is good enough at Charms to handle the advanced books," said Zeen.

"And I'm only going to teach the more advanced Herbalogy to Mariza," said Iza. "Mara is good and finding wild plants, and especially mushrooms. Must be all that time she spends learning from Iga. But She's terrible at growing and caring for plants.

"I really wish you had brought your Astronomy books here with you," complained Ekwus. Between us, we barely have enough material with for one year of classes, and then, only because there are different stars in different parts of the year. I've taught what I know to the other centaurs and we're working on expanding our knowledge. But We're not there yet. Still Mariza is the best student I've had yet."

"So we're agreed?" suggested Luna. "Next Winter we'll teach Transfiguration, Defense, Runes and Charms to Mara, while Mariza will continue with Care, Herbology, Runes and Divination. And both of them will help Ayla with potions research?"

Seeing them all nod, Luna continued.

"Well then, let's go join the others!"

Ekwus led them out to where a group of women were waiting. After that first year that Luna had transfigured Želže into a unicorn for the spring heat, she had told such tales that other women wanted to try it too. More women each year. Mara had not been able to participate last year because she was pregnant with her daughter, Wilmara. But the wild stories of the women made her feel obligated as Iga's accolyte to attend. This year the attendees were: Luna, Ayla, Iza, Iga, Mara, Mariza, Griga, and Jukičva. The Gaunt Clan had gone to meet with the Bellepharon Clan for a combined Spring Heat.

Zeen made a portkey to take them there and after Alya dosed them all with contraceptive potions, (as well as the women who were already there) Zeen transfigured all the women into Unicorns.

As soon as she was transformed, Mara felt repulsed by the evil in her own heart. Was this what it was like to be a unicorn? No wonder they'd shied away from her after her life changed when she was 10. She'd avoided the unicorns ever since. She didn't want anyone to suspect what had happened to her.

But these thoughts were driven from her mind like a hammer to the head when the hormones kicked in. Mara had always envied the mental serenity of the centaurs. The control of her emotions that she struggled with, came so easy for them . . . except for a few days a year when they felt as much passion as humans did in a whole year. . . . as did Unicorns. . . . So now Mara was gripped by an overwhelming hunger for centaur Pleasures! Was this what it was like for other people? Is this why other people made such a big deal over Sharing Pleasures. The gnawing hunger within her drove out all thoughts as she lost her self in the passion. All the women who were now unicorns were dealing with hormone levels that were hundreds of times the highest peaks that humans ever reached. It was overwhelming indescribable ecstasy! And for someone like Mara who kept herself in constant control all the time, it was the ultimate hell! Mara could do nothing to stop herself from offering herself to any centaur that wanted her. She couldn't stop herself from enjoying as they brought her to peak after peak!

This went on for 3 days before, like a crashing wave, the centaurs and unicorns all in a short span of a few minutes all came to their senses. Zeen apparated in shortly after that.

"Over here ladies and I'll change you back," called out Zeen.

Mara and the others trotted over to Zeen to be changed back into women. Once they were all changed back, Zeen activated the portkey that took Mara and the others that had come with her, back to their cave. After three days of nonstop Pleasures, the other women went back to their hearths to sleep. But Mara, instead, grabbed her broom and gathering basket and went out like she was going to go gathering herbs. Straddling her broom, Mara flew until she was sure she was far enough away that no one would hear her before landing.

She'd faked it with Zar at her 1st Rites. She'd faked it for her mate, Wilmar. She'd 'gone hunting' with various men last summer and faked it with them. She'd faked it with Ranec at last winter's Mother festival. No one had ever made her peak until the centaurs! And with them, she'd lost complete control as they made her peak over and over for three days straight! And there was nothing she could do to stop herself from doing it . . . from enjoying it . . . Mara fell to her knees and began to wail. She continued to sob uncontrollably as she curled into a fetal position of the ground. She'd cried herself hoarse before she began to regain control of her thoughts. Part of her never wanted to feel that out of control again . . . Another part want to be able to truly Share Pleasure with someone. . . . She resolved to draw on her experience in the future. Now that she knew what it was supposed to feel like, Mara could more realistically simulate an aroused woman.

When Mara returned to the cave, Zeen had a surprise for her. He had finally finished his first batch of wands. Zeen and the Weeches were at last able to have wands that were a good match for them. Only Luna retained her old wand.

The next 2 years were marked by intensive study by Mara under both Iga the Clanluna and her mother, Luna.

"Mother, I was looking at this DADA book and it make a reference to something called 'Unforgivables'" said Mara as she point to the relevant page of the 6th year Defense book. "What are 'Unforgivables'? Are they some kind of curse?"

"Whoops! I missed one," said Luna looking over her daughter's shoulder as she banished the ink of that paragraph off the page while Mara yelled:

"Hey! Stop it! You're erasing the text! Is this where those blank spaces in all the Defense books came from?"

"I thought it better not to pass that particular bit of knowledge on to another generation," replied Luna.

After her experience with as a Unicorn, Mara was better able to fool the Mate, Wilmar, as well as the other men, when she let them Relieve their Needs with her. At the Mother Festivals, on 'Hunting' trips, even in her own hearth, no one (except Mariza) suspected that she was incapable of feeling 'Pleasures'. . . . except she was capable . . . as a Unicorn! . . . . and so like all women who tried it, she was unable to resist returning to the Spring Heat each year. Orgasms that were hundreds of times as intense as human ones were an addiction that no woman could resist . . . not even Mara. She craved it all year long . . . and yet she hated it too. For to lose control like that was as mentally painful for Mara as it was physically ecstatic.

Finally, at the end of her 17th Winter Mara had learned all Luna knew of Magic. In fact, in the field of Defense Against the Dark Arts, she had surpassed her mother. And so, after Mara's 3rd Spring Heat her training under Iga as a Clanluna was complete . . . all that remained was for her to spend a summer as a Redfoot before taking her final initiation.

"I was thinking . . ." began Mara, " . . . that I would like to spend my Summer as a redfoot, amongst your old people, the Sungaea."

Iga failed a bit meaninglessly in surprise before signing. _"This Clanluna would rather not see her old people again. They don't approve of our Sharing Pleasures with men of the Clan." _

"You wouldn't have to go with me,"replied Mara. "Griga could go with and supervise me. She is, after all a clanluna in her own right. It would be a good opportunity for her to learn too. And I would get to talk to the Sungaeae about what it is like to serve the Mother for them, not living alongside her like we do. Besides, there aren't any boys in our clan that are the right age to need a redfoot and not many in the other clans of the clanluna."

"_This Clanluna will listen to Griga's report of you if she agrees to go with you." _Signed Iga.

Griga was agreeable to going provided that Zeen made the portkey that took them there. They didn't know exactly where the Sungaea Summer Meeting would be but they knew the approximate area. Zeen apparated there with Luna's broom and flew around for a few hours until he spotted them before apparating back and creating the portkey that would take Mara and Griga to the Sungaea Summer Meeting.

Mara gathered the things she would need over the summer, shrunk them down and put them in the pocket of the red skirt she'd made for this year. It was a topless variation of the minidresses that women of the clanluna had been wearing during the summer instead of Clan-style wraps, ever since Iga had created the first one. Then Iga applied the red ocre to her feet that would stain them red for the summer.

"You look good enough to eat!" said Wilmar as he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her so that they were on her breasts and started kissing her neck.

"Oh! Oh!" moaned Mara. "Wilmar, no! I just got dressed!" Mara turned around knelt before her so she could pull aside his loincloth. "Here. I'll give you a little going away present to remember me by" said Mara, as she took little Wilmar in hand and gave it a kiss. Iga had taught her well and Mara was able to please her mate in a short time. "You'll have me all to yourself this winter and I'll tell you all about my experiences when I get back."

Mara kissed her daughter on the cheak. "Are you going to be a good girl while mama's gone?"

"No!" shouted Wilmara.

"That's my girl," laughed Mara and she gave her mate another deep kiss on the lips. "Take care of her, love, bye."

Mara walked out of the cave to where Griga was waiting for her. Mara could tell that she had given into temptation and just Shared Pleasures with me mate.

"About time," said Griga, pulling out an old hide. "Here's the portkey."

Mara pulled out her wand from the waist of her skirt and touched the portkey. There was a pulling sensation in their navel and they spun away. . .

(acio Zeen's hair!) When they appeared, Mara released the portkey, silently summoned any of Zeen's hairs that might still be on Griga, then quickly obliviated Griga's memory of what she had just done.

They were on the empy steppes, with a hubbub sound coming from behind them. Mara turned to see the tents of the Sungaea Summer Meeting. There had to be at least a hundred of them. As they came forward, a trio of women met them as they approached the Camp. Two of them were young women who wore skirts with no shirt and had their soles dyed red. The other was an elderly woman in a mid calf reaching dress.

"I welcome you to the Summer Meeting in the name of Gaea," said the elderly woman, as she clasped Griga's hands. "I am Medeariadneris, sungaea of the Bison cave of the Sungeae, daughter of Callioperisylla. Born to the Hearth of Atlasyronestor, Mother of Hectoremusires, Electrariaderis, Casandrathenalepo, and Circeoniobe, Grandmother of Caliopepididmusa, Pandorajaxerxes, Tritonestorapollo, Theseusatorerius, Aeolusartoremus and Calistorionestora."

"I greet you in the Name of Luna," replied Griga. "I am Griga, a clanluna of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, daughter of The Clanluna, Iga, born to the hearth of Groog, Mated to The Mog-Ur and Weez-Ur, Zeen, co-mated to Jukičva and Đišič, Mother of Zeeg and Kuđuž."

One of the redfoots clasped hands with Mara and began naming her ties:

""I welcome you to the Summer Meeting in the name of Gaea. I am Circeoniobe, redfoot of the Bison Cave of the Sungaea, daughter of Medeariadneris, born to the hearth of Oedipustoicynic, mother of Calistorionestora."

"I greet you in the Name of Luna," replied Mara. " I am Mara, a redfoot and weech of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Daughter of the Great Mother Luna, born to the hearth of Thonlan whom Luna brought back from the dead, mated to Wilmar, mother of Wilmara."

"Did Gaea really bring the man of your hearth back from the dead?" asked the other redfoot.

"Antigonerissulla!" hissed Medeariadneris.

After the third member of the Sungaea went through introductions, Griga and Mara were led the tent of the Sungaeae. Once Griga explained the situation, Mara was handed off to Circeoniobe, who showed Mara where the redfoots gathered. There was a 'crossroads' of sorts where sometimes gathered redfoots looking for young men to teach and sometimes gathered young men looking for redfoots.

Over the next several weeks, Mara outwardly appeared to be the perfect redfoot. But what secretly went on was variations of:

Mara, dressed only in her red skirt, the soles of her feet dyed red, exaggerated the sway of her hips as she approached the area with the boys. Taking a blonde-haired boy by the hand, she led him back to her tipi. They exchanged formal greetings before she led him into her tipi. Once inside, Mara pulled out her wand and used it to enlarge a cup sealed with melted fat. Mara waved her wand to in a cutting curse to remove the fat plug from the cup.

"Drink this," said Mara, as she handed him the love potion.

Once she'd enslaved him to her will, he was a much more studious about learning to please a woman.

"When you kiss a woman, put your hands on my cheeks, like this," began Mara. "When you first kiss, pay attention to the way I kiss and kiss me back the same way. . ."

After the first time, they'd progressed to Sharing Pleasures fully, Mara would push the boy off her, pick up her wand and stand nakedly before him. She would then cast a series of spells that would gradually get more elaborate until finally, she'd transfigure him into an animal and back. Before declaring:

"I AM GAEA! I have taken this form so that I my walk amongst me children. You will tell no one of this. Will you now dedicate you life to my service?"

Griga's supervision of Mara did not extend to watching her teach the young men. Griga didn't test Mara. She tested the young men. Once Mara had certified that a young man was ready, Griga would Share Pleasures with him to test his skills. Although Griga was very much in love with her mate, Zeen, the Clanluna didn't have a concept of marital fidelity. And neither Griga nor Zeen would ever think that the passion they shared with another would ever diminish the feelings that had for each other.

So, when Ayla and Zeen made their annual visit, bringing a group of Clan women to the Sungaea Summer Meeting, Griga and Zeen participated in the Mother Festival with others. . . they would have all winter together. The Sungaea's Summer Mother Festival had started when and always coincided with Ayla's bringing the Clan women to Relieve the Needs of the Sungaea men that needed them.

Mara kept very busy with the boys and after she had trained 7 of them, Griga declared her proficient. So Mara used the portkey to return the two of them to the Clanluna Summer Clan Gathering. Mariza caused a disturbance at but was unable to prevent the public ceremony where Mara was recognized as a clanluna, a priestess of the Goddess Luna. And the secret part of her initiation was performed by: Zar and Iga. The next morning when she emerged from the tipi, Mara learned that Mariza was leaving with the Đumblđore Clan. She was going on a journey and taking her son with her.

Once, Zeen had activated the portkey, sending the Đumblđore Clan away, Mara went back to the cave and began packing her possessions. She'd spent years gathering these things together, preparing for this.

"What are you doing?" asked Wilmar, as he watched her wave her wand shrink down various potions, potion ingredients and other possessions down and put them in a bag.

"I'm leaving you," replied Mara. "I'm going to be a Sungaea now."

"But what about me and Wilmara?" protested Mara's mate.

"You can have the brat!" spat Mara. "Walk with Luna!"

Mara then apparated away. . . .

This chapter was inspired by two things: the recent season finale of Dexter and the entry into my life of yet another sociopath. I keep attracting them into my life . . . and usually I am able to see through them more quickly than others. My current one is milder than usual . . . which is why I was slower to spot him than usual. And most sociopaths are too fearful of law-enforcement personnel to be as murderous as Dexter. . . . but, if you deny them something they want, they can still cause plenty of havoc in your life without killing anybody. . . .

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Living Members:  
Thonlan (17) – Other, (mousy brown hair, sea-blue eyes) Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 6th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)  
-Luna (40) – Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)  
-Dyondara (13) Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Thonda (11) Other, (dirty blonde hair, emerald-green eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Lana (9) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech,  
-Selene (7) Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Anka (5) Other, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Maeba (3) Other, (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Levana (1) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Ova (13) ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-Thova (2) ½ Clan son of Ova, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

Zar (39) ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) 3rd Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, clanluna, (Ursus Totem)  
-Ayla (35) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)  
-Mariza (17) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-Zariz (2) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur  
-Zuna (13) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Zara (11) – Other, (red hair, leaf-green eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Crara (9) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-Cruna (7) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Tama (5) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes)) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-Tayla (3) - ¼ Clan, (Golden Blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Ailaza (1) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech 

Zeen – (20) ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) son of Luna, Mog-Ur, 9th Ranked male Hunter, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)  
-Griga (19) – 1/16 Clan, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter, redfoot, clanluna

-Zeeg (4) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-Kuđuž (1) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-Jukičva Đ(23) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Đumbleđore Član, Harva's daughter, Zeen's 2nd Mate  
-Žukić Đa(10) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Jeenič Đa(7) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đukič Đa(4) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Žovič Đa(1) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đišič E(25) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Everarđ Član, Joković's daughter, Zeen's 3rd Mate

-Žišić Ea(10) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Đeeš Ea(7) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Điš Ea(4) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur  
-Žđerič Ea(1) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Bop (15) – male Cave Bear  
-Honey Lover (14) - female Cave Bear  
-Jamface (11) - female Cave Bear  
-Roofshaker (7) - male Cave Bear cub  
- (7) - female Cave Bear  
-Fruit Lover (10) - male Cave Bear cub  
-Mello Yellow (8) - female Cave Bear cub

Groog (45) – 1/8 Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)  
-Iga (41) - Other, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, Clanluna (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate  
-Ood (11) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, Weez-Ur  
-Grig (8) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son

-Igooa (5) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

-Androm (2) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son  
-Igra (26) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,

-Groogra (7) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's daughter

Broog (39) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter  
-Ena (37) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broog's Mate,

Vorv (37) – ½ Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter  
-Uva (35) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv  
-Uv (8) ½ Clan son of Uva

Groob (26) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 5th Ranked male Hunter  
-Eva (27) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts  
-Eba (8) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva

-Greeb (5) – ¾ Clan son of Eva

-Greeva (2) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva

-Brena (17) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 9th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Groob's 2nd Mate

-Broob (6) – ½ Clan son of Brena, Weez-ur

-Grena (3) – ¾ Clan daughter of Brena  
-Droob (0) – ¾ Clan son of Brena

Ranec (36) - Other, carver, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) M'buna's son, 7th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)  
-Ona (29) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)  
-Iza II (22) – ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Medicine Woman, 3rd Weech, 8th ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Ranec's 2nd Mate (Unicorn Totem)

-Ziz (7) – ¼ Clan, son of Iza, Weez-ur

-Ranza (4) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

-Wymeza (1) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

Boov (25) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 8th Ranked Male Hunter  
-Ugra (23) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem), Boov's 2nd Mate.

- Bugrav (7) - ½ Clan son of Ugra

-Boograva (4) - ½ Clan daughter of Ugra

-Booven (1) - ½ Clan son of Ugra

-Broona (10) ½ Clan daughter of Ena

Droog II (15) ¾ Clan son of Eva, 9th Ranked Male hunter

-Vorva (19) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva, 10th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's Mate

-Vroog (4) – ½ Clan son of Vorva, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Vreva (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Vorva

-Orga (17) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter, 11th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's 2nd Mate

-Drorg (2) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

Wilmar (17) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Iga's Son  
-Mara – (17) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Wilmar's Mate

-Wilmara (2) ¼ Clan daughter of Mara, Weech

Zoug II (17) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, leaf-green eyes) son of Uva  
-Hažđa Đ(17) – Other, Halđa's of Đumbleđore daughter,

-Gražđ Đa(2) – ¼ Clan son of Hažđa, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

Groud (12) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's Son

-Ebra (14) ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-Zoub (4) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Zebra (0) – ¼ Clan daughter of Ebra

Bren (12) – ½ Clan son of Ena

-Creba (15) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

Grod II (11) - ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ona's Son

-Lena – (15) Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

Đűmbleđore Član of the Članlűna list

Đalibor (35) – Other, Leader  
-Krstulović (34) – Other, clanluna, Đuča's daughter, Groog's former mate, Đalibor's mate  
-Lűna II (12) – ¼ Clan, Krstulović's daughter,  
-Anđromeđanaea (8) – Other, Krstulović's daughter,

- (5) - Other, Krstulović's daughter

- (2) – Other, Krstulović's daughter  
-Čović Hđ(32) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), the Đana's former slave, Harva's Daughter, Žarda's ex-Mate, Đalibor's 3rd Mate

-Igača Hđ(11) – Other, Čović's Daughter.  
-Đaliđa Hđ (7) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

-Đalbelo Hđ (4) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

-Đelđum Hđ (1) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

Anđrić (43) - Other  
-Jekiča (11) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter,  
-Đović (46) – Other, Mihovilović's ex-Mate, Andrić's 2nd Mate  
-Šimič (11) – Other, Đović's Son

Haršivić (36) – Other  
-Halđa H (32) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Širnščić's former slave, Haža's daughter, Haršivić's Mate  
-Đurča Hđ (11) – Other, Halđa's daughter,  
-Đalđa Hđ (7) – Other, Halđa's daughter,

-Đenarči Hđ (4) – Other, Halđa's daughter

-Đobrič Hđ (1) – Other, Halđa's daughter

Rađić (33) - Other, Đuča's son  
- Đelić H (31) Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Marović's former slave, Rađić's Mate  
-Hađiča Hđ (8) – Other Đelić's daughter

-Đrača Hđ (5) – Other Đelić's daughter

-Đula Hđ (1) – Other Đelić's daughter  
-Željka H (38) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Knežević's 2nd ex-Mate, Rađić's 2nd Mate  
-Ayla II Hđ (11) – Other, Željka's daughter  
-Žayljača Hđ (7) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Đuvnjak Hđ (3) – Other, Željka's daughter

Vođanović (30) - Other  
-Šimiča (30) – Other, Vođanović's Mate  
-Đimiča (12) – Other, Šimiča's daughter.  
-Vođić (7) – Other, Šimiča's son

-Đomažet (3) – Other, Šimiča's daughter.

Trebotičić (28) – Other, Đuča's so  
-Đanava Hđ (25) – Other, Harva's daughter, Trebotičć's Mate  
-Đebotiča Hđ (8) – Other, Đanava's daughter

-Đuževič Hđ (4) – Other, Đanava's daughter  
-Đuže (25) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Pecotić's ex-mate, Trebotičć's Mate  
-Đaylan (8) - Other, Đuže's son  
-Đorđevič (4) - Other, Đuže's daughter

Mihović (25) – Other, Đović's son  
-Šimarva Hđ (21) – Other, Harva's daughter, Mihović's Mate  
-Rihoviča (8) – Other, Rađna's daughter

-Đeriž (4) – Other, Rađna's son

Knučavić (23) – Other, Đuča's son  
-Đanđrič (23) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter, Knučavić's Mate  
-Đučavča (7) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter

-Đragan (3) – Other, Đanđrič's son

Rađlibar (22) – Other, Radačić's son  
-Đihovilo (22) – Other, Đović's Daughter, Rađlbar's mate  
-Rađiv (7) – ¼ Clan, Đihovilo's Son, Weez-Ur

-Đoroči (3) – Other, Đihovilo's daughter  
-Đeča (21) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Rađlibar's 2nd Mate

-Rečibar (6) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur

-Đuč (2) – Other, Đeča's daughter

-Hug giver (10) - female Cave Bear  
- (6) - female Cave Bear, Hug giver's cub.  
- (5) - male Cave Bear, Hug giver's cub.

Anđarčhi (19) – Other, Đenarčhi's son

-Heljka (19) – Other, Željka's daughter,  
-Đoljan (4) – ¼ Clan, Heljka's Son, Weez-Ur

Širtić (19) – Other, Katić's son

-Đučaviča (17) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, clanluna's acolyte

-Đoroči (2) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur 

Anđar (16) – Other, Đenarčhi's son,

-Đovič (16) – Other, Čović's Daughter

-Đumačić (1) – ¼ Clan, Đovič's Son, Weez-Ur

Grević (12) ½ Clan, Đelić's son

-Knežjka (16) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Đuk (1) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son, Weez-Ur

Đrun (10) – ½ Clan, adopted son of Šimiča

-Ina Ađ (15) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

Everarđ Član of the Članlűna list

Radošević (31) – Other, Leader  
-Hvarđa Hđ (28) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Mihovilović's former slave, Hrda's daughter, clanluna, Radošević's Mate  
-Nežžie II Hđe (12) – Other, Hvarđa's daughter  
-Žarađ Hđe (8) – Other, Hvarđa's son

-Eleži Hđe (4) – Other, Hvarđa's daughter

Ružićain (50) - Other  
-Điškovič (17) – Other, Joković's daughter, Ružican's 2nd Mate

-Jukiča (11) – Other, Jukić's daughter,

-Enerik (7) – Other, Jukić's daughter,

-Erčeg (3) – Other, Jukić's daughter,

Mišić (45) - Other  
-Ođa (10) – ½ Clan adopted Daughter of Đukiča

-Laušić (11) – Other, Joković's son,

Skejić (39) - Other  
-Huža H (32) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Ružićain's former slave, Miškpvić's ex-Mate, Skejić's mate.  
-Đažača Hđe (10) –Other Đukiča's daughter  
-Jonđolar II Hđe (7) – Other, Huža's son

-Erčegović Hđe (3) – Other, Huža's daughter  
-Đoković (34) – Other, Nikolič's ex-Mate, Skejić's 2nd Mate  
-Brunađa (7) - Other, Đoković's daughter

-Ergovič (3) - Other, Đoković's daughter

-Itchieback (11) – male Cave Bear 

Ružić (19) – Other, Jukić's son,  
-Groobviča (12) - ½ Clan, Huža's daughter

-Ežgeta (1) – ½ Clan, Groobviča's son, Weez-ur

Niković (18) – Other, Đoković's son

-Đejič (18) – Other, Đukiča's daughter,

-Hajduk (4) – ¼ Clan, Đejič's son, Weez-ur

Skekić (15) Other Đukiča's son

-Űba II (11) – ½ Clan, adopted daughter of Đoković

-Henjak (0) – ½ Clan, Űba II's son, Weez-ur

Flamel Clan of the Clanluna list

Durc (22) – ½ Clan, Leader, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)  
-Ura (22) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, clanluna, 1st Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Durc's mate,  
-Urc (11) – ¼ Clan, (black-hair, Dark-brown eyes) Ura's son  
-Zeerc (9) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Ura's son, Weez-Ur  
-Dura (6) – ½ Clan daughter of Ura

-Ura (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Ura

-Đorča Đf (10) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đikić's daughter

Boom (10) - Clan, Uma's son, mog-ur  
-Grooga (9) – Clan, Oogra's daughter

- (1) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-Borvna (7) – Clan daughter of Bona

Broov (23) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan) 2nd Ranked Male Hunter  
-Ruža Hđa (29) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) (formerly of the Harvatišarana), Thonlan's ex-Mate, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broov's Mate  
-Bruž Hđaf (11) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) son of Ruža  
-Thoova Hđaf (8) – ¼ Clan daughter of Ruža

-Roov Hđaf (5) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) son of Ruža

-Bruža Hđaf (2) – ¼ Clan daughter of Ruža

Vorn (33) – Clan, Uka's son, 4th Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)  
-Uba (27) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter  
-Brač (27) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

Grev (24) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 3rd Ranked male Hunter  
-Oogra (19) – Clan, Ovra's daughter, Grev's 2nd Mate.  
-Gregr (6) – Clan Son of Oogra

-Oova (3) – Clan, Oogra's daughter

Crik (18) – Clan, Ika's son, 5th Ranked Male Hunter,  
-Uma (18) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman, Crik's Mate  
-Crum (4) - Clan, Uma's son,

- (0) – Clan, daughter of Uma

Dorv II (18) Clan, Oga's 3rd son, 7th Ranked Male Hunter  
-Đukić Đf (25) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) Jukić of Đumbleđore Clan's daughter, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Dorv's Mate  
-Bona (18) Clan, Ona's daughter, Dorv's 2nd Mate  
-Don (4) – Clan, Bona's Son

- (0) – Clan daughter of Bona

Corg (18) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son, 8th Ranked Male Hunter

-Vuba (18) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-Vorg (5) - ½ Clan son of Vuba, Weez-Ur

-Cuba (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Vuba

-Eba (11) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman,

- (3) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

Borv (10) – Clan, Bona's Son

-Cruma (7) – Clan, daughter of Uma

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

Ekwus (14) – Leader of the Centaur Herd  
-Quicksilver (12) - Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate  
-EQ (3) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly  
-Duskie (11)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate  
-ED (3) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly  
-Sparkle (12) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate  
-ES (3) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly  
-Silvertip (12) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate  
-ES2 (3) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt  
-Nightwind (12) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate  
-EN (3) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

Bangar (9) – Centaur, clanluna  
-Tanglefoot (5) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly, Bangar's Mate  
-Tangleweed (2) – Unicorn, Tanglefoot's filly  
-Ipu (5) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly, Bangar's Mate  
-Flispespamo (2) – Unicorn, Ipu's filly  
-Lylac (5) – Unicorn, Firelight's filly, Bangar's Mate  
-Lilac (2) – Unicorn, Lylac's filly  
-Patience (5) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly, Bangar's Mate  
-BP (2) – Unicorn, Patience's filly  
-Eltunis (5) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly, Bangar's Mate  
-BE (2) – Centaur, Eltunis' colt, clanluna's acolyte

Atturous (10) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt  
-Firelight (10) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate  
-AF (3) – Unicorn, Firelight's filly

Brackus (9) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt  
-Whisper (9) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Brackus' Mate  
- (3) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly  
- Miss Priss (9) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Brackus' Mate  
- (3) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly  
-Nether Light (9) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly, Brackus' Mate  
- (3) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

Tangle (8) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt  
-Litestepper (8) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly, Tangle's Mate  
-TL (0) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly  
-Heather (8) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Tangle's Mate  
-TH (0) – Centaur, Heather's colt

Star-gazer (8) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt  
-Phanthum (8) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Stargazer's Mate  
-SP (0) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly  
-Swiftie (4) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Star-gazer's Mate

Rigel (5) – Centaur, Starlight's colt  
-Cinibar (7) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Rigel's Mate  
- (2) - Unicorn, Cinibar's filly  
-Shine (7) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly, Rigel's Mate  
- (2) – Unicorn, Shine's filly

Chiron (7) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt  
-Morning (7) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Chiron's Mate  
filly  
-CM3 (4) - Unicorn, Morning's filly  
-Morning II (7) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly, Chiron's Mate  
-CM (3) Centaur, Morning's colt

Phoenix (7) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt, Phoenix's Mate  
-Torchlight (7) – Unicorn, Firelight's filly, Phoenix's Mate  
-PT (3) Unicorn, Torchlight's filly  
- (4) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Phoenix's Mate

Crookshanks (6) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt  
-Mine-girl (6) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Mine-girl's filly  
-Minty (6) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Minty's filly

Borea (6) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt  
-Mistyrain (6) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Mistyrain's filly  
-Lyla (6) – Unicorn, Firelight's filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Lyla's filly

Rangar (6) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt  
-Glitter (6) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Glitter's filly  
-Wanda (6) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Wanda's filly

Thorny (6) – Centaur, Starlight's colt  
-Noonie (6) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Noonie's filly

Thornbriar (5) – Centaur, Starlight's colt  
-Piedra (5) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Piedra's filly  
-sparkles (4) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

Tippie-Toe (5) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt  
-Twilight (5) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Twilight's filly

Zephera (5) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt  
-Glory (5) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly  
- (2) – Unicorn, Glory's filly

Bramble (5) – Centaur, Heather's colt  
- (5) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly  
-Re'em (4) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly

Trotter (5) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt  
- (4) - Unicorn, Morning's

Trotter II (4) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt  
- (4) Unicorn, Torchlight's filly

Dusty (4) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt  
- (4) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

Ixion (4) – Centaur, Starlight's colt  
-Milky Way (5) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

Polkan (4) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt  
- (4) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly

Nephele (4) – Centaur, Heather's colt  
-Rimu (4) – Unicorn, Firelight's filly

Circe Clan of the Clanluna list

Oedicles (6) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub  
-Iocastacles (6) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate  
-Kreoncles (1) –Androsphnx, Ioca's cub  
-Aslancles (8) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub, clanluna  
-Heracles (8) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate  
-Alcmenecles (4) – Gynosphinx, Hera's cub  
-Letocles (1) – Gynosphinx, Hera's cub  
-Leacles (8) - Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate  
-Lukacles (4) – Gynosphinx, Lea's cub  
-Anicles (1) – Androsphinx, Lea's cub  
-Leocles (7) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub  
-Electracles (7) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate  
-Oriancles (1) – Androsphinx, Ele's cub  
-Antigonecles (7) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate  
-Escalapcles (1) Gynosphinx, Anti's cub  
-Sophicles (6) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate  
-Almatheacles (2) – Gynosphnx, Sophi's cub  
-Persecles (5) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub,  
-Kreacles (5) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate  
-Europacles (1) – Gynosphinx, Krea's cub  
-Kassiopicles (5) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate  
-Aiacles (1) – Androsphinx, Kassi's cub  
-Poluxecles (5) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub, Aslancles' acolyte  
-Helenecles (4) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Oedi's mate  
-Saphocles (4) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Oedi's mate

Gaunt Clan of the Clanluna list

Dawn-Breaker (9) – Centaur, Duskie's colt, Leader  
-Midnight (9) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, Dawn-breaker's mate  
-DM (2) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly  
-Starlight (9) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, Dawn-breaker's mate,  
-DS (2) – Centaur, Starlight's colt

Rosen (10) Centaur, Morning's colt, clanluna  
-Oryx (10) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly, Rosen's Mate  
-Želže Đb (22) – Other, Željka's daughter, Rosen's 2nd Mate  
-Roš Đbg (7) – ¼ Clan, Želže's son, Weez-Ur

-Zoša Đbg (4) – Other, daughter of Želže

-Živčo Đbg (0) – Other, son of Želže

Moković E (20) – Other, Joković's of the Everarđ son

-Brouda A (16) ½ Clan, (Golden-blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Igra's of Abraxas Daughter.

-Brolovać Ag (5) – ½ Clan son of Brouda, Weez-ur

-MoudaćA Ag (2) - – ¼ Clan daughter of Brouda

ES2 (3) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-PT (3) Unicorn, Torchlight's filly, ES2's Mate

EN (3) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

-CM2 (3) - Unicorn, Morning's filly

TH (3) – Centaur, Heather's colt

-SP (3) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

CM (3) Centaur, Morning's colt

-TL (3) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly


	2. Chapter 60: why Mariza left

Clanluna 2

Chapter 60: why Mariza left.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Mariza and Wilmar were practicing with their spear throwers, when they were interrupted by Luna.

"Have you seen Mara?"

"I haven't seen her all day," replied Mariza. "not since this morning when she left the cave with her basket and digging stick. I think she went to gather potion ingredients for my mother."

In the evening, while she was eating dinner, Mariza heard a gasp and turned to look over at the next hearth, where Luna was staring in shock at a tarot reading.

"Luna? . . Luna, what is wrong?" asked Ayla as Luna jumped up and ran from the cave, her broom in hand. Ayla stepped into Luna's hearth, took one look and the cards spread out on the fur and called Zeen over to look at it.

Over the next few days the entire Abraxas Clan spent all day searching for Mara. At night, Luna continued the search, flying over the country side calling Mara's name.

Since the children had now been forbidden from leaving sight of the cave alone, Wilmar agreed to go with Mariza as she went out to forage for plants.

"Wait! I forgot my spear thrower!" exclaimed Wilmar. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Mariza began looking around the area where she was for anything useful, when she spotted the naked form of Mara walking out of the bushes.

Mariza dropped her basket and digging stick and ran to her when she saw Mara.

"Mara! Are you all right? We were so worried about you!" gushed Mariza.

"I'm fine," said Mara in a monotone voice.

"I don't believe you," replied Mariza. "Let's take you back to the cave and get you a dress."

Over the next few weeks Mariza noticed a big change in her best friend. She never seemed to laugh any more. Soon summer came and the other clans visited for the Clanluna Summer Gathering.

"Đuča! Good to see you again!" said Mariza as she hugged the newly arrived girl from the Đumbleđore Clan.

The Đumbleđore girl pushed Mariza off and clasped here hands to give a more formal greeting: "I greet you in the name of Lűna. I am Đučaviča, đaughter and ačolyte to Krstulović, članluna of the Đumbleđore Član of the Članluna, born to the hearth of Đalibor."

"I welcome you in the name of Luna," replied Mariza. "I am Mariza, daughter and apprentice to the Medicine Woman, Ayla of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, born to the hearth of Zar, a clanluna of the Clanluna."

The two girls look into each other's eyes solemnly before bursting out in laughter and hugging again.

"Hey, do you want to go ride the uničornš?" asked Đučaviča.

"Sure! Mara, do you want to ride with us?" asked Mariza.

But Mara just shook her head and stomped off. As she walked off, she turned and gave Mariza a look that sent shivers down her spine. Mariza glanced at Đučaviča to see her reaction, but the girl had been looking at the Unicorns, not Mara.

One day Mariza was digging up a gurdy root when she heard people approaching from the other side of the bush. She started backing out of the opposite side of the bush from the voices, them peeked over it to see who it was. When she saw that Luna was leading a group of the leaders of the Clanlunae towards her, she stayed hidden, wondering why Luna, Ayla, Zar, Iga, Zeen, Iza, Aslancles, and Ekwus would need to hold a secret meeting away from the Summer Gathering.

"So what do you think?" asked Aslancles.

"_She's definitely hiding something," _signed Zar.

"But what could it be?" asked Ayla.

"Well, I saw Litestepper shy away from her," announced Ekwus.

"And no one knows better than me what it means when a Unicorn no longer likes a girl," mused Iza.

"I knew she was being forced by men," but I could do nothing to stop it . . ." admitted Luna sadly.

"_It was probably a Sungaea man," _signed Iga, _"they done this sort of thing before. . ."_

"So how is this going to affect her magical education?" asked Luna.

"Let me start teaching her and Mariza some astronomy," offered Ekwus. "Let's see how she does."

"Should I try talking to her?" asked Aslancles.

"That might be a good idea," agreed Ayla. "perhaps you can get something out of her.

The group continued talking as they began walking away. . . . Mariza couldn't believe what she had heard! Had Mara been forced? Before 1st Rites? She couldn't believe it! But then and there, Mariza made a silent oath to Luna never to reveal what she'd learned.

That summer and the following winter, Mariza was thrilled to begin to learn how to do magic. She didn't like that she wasn't as good with a wand as Mara, though. But she was better than Mara at Astronomy and Herbalogy.

But something seemed strange about Mara. She and Mariza continued to be best friends. But sometimes Mariza felt like Mara was only pretending to be her friend.

One spring day, the two girls were out gathering plants. Both were wearing clanluna-style mini-dresses of Iga's design. They were using their wands to summon the plants from the ground as soon as they found them. Mariza often had to try more than once for a particular plant, but Mara was finding the task to be easier.

"So who do you want to mate when you grow up?" asked Mariza.

"Accio! I'm not certain," said Mara as she put the plant in her basket. "Everyone boy in our clan seems more like a brother to me. I think I'd rather go to one of the other clans."

"Well I want to mate Wilmar," declared Mariza. "He had the most dreamy eyes! It's like looking at the sky!"

"You have the same colour eyes, you know," replied Mara. "Accio!"

"I do?" asked Mariza. "Accio red capped mushroom! Accio that Mushroom! Get over here you stupid thing!"

While leading the other children in drumming for the Mother festival, Mariza leaned towards Mara said:

"do you think we will be that silly when it is our turn?"

"What do you mean?" asked Mara.

"Well I think by this time, next year, we'll probably both be women," replied Mariza. (They were both 14 years old)

"Well as much as you go on about Wilmar, will you be able to share my Mother's gift of Pleasure with another man?" asked Mara, as she nodded at Ayla and Ena, who were busy dragging Ranec off to Ayla's hearth as they danced, all starry eyed from the mushrooms.

Mariza looked down and blushed furiously for a moment before joking: "Since he's you're brother, I guess you won't have Zeen for your 1st Rites. Who do you think you'll have instead? I heard that before Zeen, Zar used to perform 1st Rites"

"Ewww!" squealed Mara, as she saw her mother, Luna dragging Zar back to her hearth. "He's so old!"

(in spite of his 36 years, his Clan heritage made Zar look more like 54)

"Are you going to fake it for him?" joked Mariza.

"What are you talking about?" seethed Mara.

"Oh I've seen the way you put on another face when people are watching," jested Mariza. "We've been best friends are whole life. You can't fool me. I'm just wondering if you'll keep up this false face of yours when you're Sharing Pleasures with your man?"

Mara fumed at this.

Seeing her friend's expression, made Mariza fearful.

"Sorry and mentioned it" said Mariza.

After her 1st Rites, Mara went back to her mother's Hearth, an ecstatic smile on her face.

"So, Mara, have you thought about who you want to be your Mate?" inquired Luna.

"Well, since Wilmar became a hunter last fall, I thought he would make a good mate." Replied Mara, with a glance at Ayla's hearth.

"What!" screeched Mariza and she grabbed her mother's wand. "How could you? You knew I wanted to mate him! Stupefy!"

A red beam shot out of the wand at Mara who easily dodged it while drawing her own wand.

"Expeliarmus!" the wand was ripped out of Mariza's hand and flew through the air to be deftly caught by Mara.

"Girls! I've told you, no dueling in the cave!" scolded Luna.

"But she's stealing my Wilmar!" wailed Mariza.

"Now Mariza, there's no need to be upset," soothed Ayla. "When you become a woman, you can be his mate too."

"I don't want to be his 2nd mate!" yelled Mariza as she lunged at Mara. "She's doing this on purpose, just to spite me!"

Zar and Thonlan had, by now, grabbed their daughters and pulled them apart. Zar and Ayla dragged Mariza by to their hearth.

"Mariza, I thought we raised you better than this!" scolded Ayla. "You and Mara have always been best friends. Why you object to this? What's wrong with sharing you mate with you best friend?"

"She's not my friend, she's a monster!" yelled Mariza. "You don't see the looks she gives me when no one's looking! She doesn't love Wilmar! It's just part of whatever her scheme is! Besides, I don't see **you** sharing a mate!"

"It just so happens that Luna and I have plans for me to join Thonlan's hearth after Zar's gone," explained Ayla. "But hopefully, that won't be for years. And I am certain that Mara has no ulterior motives, or they would have shown up when we train her. You are ascribing a jealousy that does not fit with the training she is getting from Iga. Mara's not out to get you. She probably hopes by mating Wilmar, she can be closer to you."

"Why can't anybody else see though her!" cried Mariza.

After that day, Mariza shunned Mara, avoiding her when she could. So when the summer meeting began, Mariza spent her time foraging with Đučaviča of the Đumbleđore Clan. One day, while they were gathering plants, Đučaviča spotted an odd mushroom with a purple cap.

"Oh! Look and this one!" pointed out Đučaviča. "My mother šayš this one inčreasšeš the neeđ for Pleašureš."

"Yes, it's one of the ingredients in some love potions," agreed Mariza.

"I wonder what it woulđ đo to uš?" mused Đučaviča. "After all šinče we're not women yet, it čan't really make uš enjoy Pleašureš we're not having."

"Let's try it and find out," suggested Mariza, as she popped one into her mouth. "I don't feel anything . . ."

"Let me try it," said Đučaviča, as she ate another one.

The two girls returned to their foraging. After awhile, Mariza's dress became more noticeable to her. She had on one of the short summer mini-dresses that Iga had designed years before. Mariza was starting to fill out, so her's was tighter in the top that it should be. Mariza noticed that her nipples had hardened. And as she walked, the dress rubbed against them uncomfortably. She was also sweating more than usual.

"Lets go swimming," suggested Mariza.

Đučaviča spotted some soaproot near the water, so the two girls washed the sweat off of themselves before playing in the river. Mariza swam up to the rock Đučaviča was sitting on, brushing her hair with a teasle. She later figured out it was the mushroom that made her want to try it. But having her face so close to the Đučaviča's crotch made her want to try licking it like the adults did each other. Đučaviča leaned back made Hmmming noises for awhile before sitting up and pulling Mariza into a kiss.

"Thank you Mariza," said Đučaviča. "Woulđ you like me to đo you now?"

Mariza discovered why Đučaviča had been making those noises when her own moans escaped her lips. Then her stomach did a strange flip-flop that was both painful and pleasant and the same time.

"Hmm lookš like thoše mušhroomš điđ have an affect. . ." mused Đučaviča, and she hugged Mariza. "We'đ better get back"

When Mariza went to pull on her dress, Đučaviča pointed to the blood starting to run down her legs. "Look! You're a woman now!"

Đučaviča helped her improvise a strap and some padding to catch the blood until they got back to camp.

A couple of nights later, Mariza discovered why the other women made such a big deal about Zeen's skill in the furs when he performed her 1st Rites. But as he licked her down there, Mariza kept wondering if she could teach Đučaviča to lick her that well. Still, Zeen was able to make her peak. And as she caught her breath in the afterglow, she realized that she had just been blessed with a child.

The next morning, Mariza emerged from the Tipi wanting to share what he'd taught her with Đučaviča, only to discover that the Đumbleđore girl was in isolation as a new woman. So Mariza returned to her mother's Tipi.

"So now that you are a woman, have you decided who you want to mate?" asked Ayla.

"I don't know," admitted Mariza. "Do I have to decide now?"

"No, Ura waited for the end of the Summer Gathering before she picked Durc," replied Ayla. "You can take as long as you like."

Mariza didn't get another chance to Share Pleasures with Đučaviča until near the end of the Summer Gathering. After Đučaviča finished her 1st Rites with Zeen, she immediately mated Širtić and the new couple went into isolation. Finally, Mariza found an opportunity to invite Đučaviča to 'go hunting'. Now that they had a better idea what they were doing, Mariza found Sharing Pleasures with her friend to be all that she'd hoped it would be.

But Mariza had become an oddity . . . the woman who wouldn't Share Pleasures with men . . . who wouldn't leave her mother's hearth. . . . at the next Winter Mother festival, Mariza picked Griga. Ayla, Luna and Iga seemed to take Mariza's Pleasure preference in stride and the rest of the clanluna took their cue from them. And Mariza's son seemed proof that Luna had blessed the odd Weech.

Mariza's continued her magical studies in the winters, excelling at anything that didn't require a wand. He best Subject was: Care of Magical Creatures. She had the most talent in that area of anyone in the Clanluna and kept bringing injured animals back to the cave, which Luna would then, transfigure into a magical creature that was less dangerous. For example, the wolf cubs Mariza had brought back to the cave were transfigured into Blink Dogs. They looked just like Jack Russell Terriers, except they had a tendency to apparate repeatedly in random directions when they were excited. (which was often)

Mariza also had a talent of Ancient Runes and languages and learned every language that anyone was willing to teach her.

In her last two years of magical training, Mariza studied: Care, Divination, Runes, Herbalogy, and helped Ayla and Mara with potions research.

Mariza continued her relationship and hunting trips with Đučaviča. But only Shared Pleasures with any other women once a year, at the Winter Festival. Ayla offered to make Mariza a Medicine woman, but she refused, not wanting to be in clanlunae like Mara.

When Mara and Griga returned from the Sungaea Summer Meeting, Iga called everyone at the Clanluna Summer Gathering together. Iga wore her fanciest summer dress with amber beading. Zeen stood beside her wearing a Clan-style wrap and the animated hat he had made from Wintersleeper. Griga, Mara and several of the young women from other Clans were wearing the red skirts and dyed soles of a redfoot. Alya had borrowed a cloth dress from Luna and wore her lion hat. Luna was in the crowd, not standing with the assembled clanlunae.

"_Today is a special day," _signed Iga. _"Today Mara, daughter of the Luna officially joins the ranks of the clanlunae. In addition to being a Weech and her specialties as a clanluna will be Pleasures and mushrooms. And so I anoint her as our new redfoot and clanluna." _

Iga dipped her finger in the bowl, Griga held and painted a crescent of red ochre on Mara's chest. 

"What is wrong with you people!" yelled Mariza. "Can't you see she's a fake? She doesn't really 'Share Pleasures' because she's incapable of feeling them. She doesn't really revere Luna! She's just telling you what you want to hear. Why can't anyone else see through her?"

"That's enough!" warned Ayla.

"It's not nearly enough!" scream Mariza, before turning to Đučaviča. "I'm going on a journey. Is it alright if Zariz and I spend the Winter with the Đumbleđore Clan?"

"I'đ love to have you winter with uš!" replied Đučaviča. "You čould štay at our hearth!"

"It's all right with me," added Đučaviča's mate, Širtič.

"Great!" said Mariza, before rushing off to the cave to pack up all her possessions.

Her mother, Ayla, tried to talk her out of it, but the next morning, Mariza, with her son, Zariz, and her trusty blinkdog, Đak, used the same portkey as the rest of the Đumbleđore Clan to travel to their cave.

So, that's the second prologue. I've realized that what makes this story fun for me is the fish-out-of-water aspect as new people encounter the weirdness of the Clanluna. So I plan to do this twice, alternating between chapters of Mara's rise to Evil, corrupting the Sungaea. And Mariza's journey East on a more southernly route that Jondalar took in either direction, where she will encounter various peoples of my own creation. There may also be some chapters focusing on Luna and Ayla and how their children deal with mothers who like as young as thew do.

Unfortunately, judging from the last of response to the Mara chapter . . . I appear to have lost my readers while my muse was away. I guess I'll keep writing this for me until I'm no longer inspired . . .

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Living Members:  
Thonlan (18) – Other, (mousy brown hair, sea-blue eyes) Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 6th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)  
-Luna (33) – Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)  
-Mara – (10) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Lena – (8) Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Dyondara (6) Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes)) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Thonda (4) Other, (dirty blonde hair, emerald-green eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Lana (2) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech,  
-Selene (0) Other, Luna's Daugher, Weech

Zar (32) ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) 3rd Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, clanluna, (Ursus Totem)  
-Ayla (28) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)  
-Mariza (10) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Creba (8) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Zuna (6) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Zara (4) – Other, (red hair, leaf-green eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Crara (2) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-Cruna (0) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

Zeen – (13) ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) son of Luna, Mog-Ur, 9th Ranked male Hunter, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)  
-Jukičva (19) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Đumbleđore Član, Harva's daughter, Zeen's 2nd Mate  
-Žukić (3) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Jeenič (0) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur  
-Đišič (18) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Everarđ Član, Joković's daughter, Zeen's 3rd Mate  
-Žišić (3) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Đeeš (0) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur  
-Bop (10) – male Cave Bear  
-Honey Lover (9) - female Cave Bear  
-Jamface (6) - female Cave Bear  
-Roofshaker (5) - male Cave Bear cub  
- (2) - female Cave Bear  
-Fruit Lover (5) - male Cave Bear cub  
-Mello Yellow (3) - female Cave Bear cub

Groog (38) – 1/8 Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)  
-Iga (34) - Other, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, Clanluna (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate  
-Griga (12) – 1/16 Clan, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter  
-Wilmar (10) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Iga's Son  
-Ina (8) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter  
-Ood (4) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, Weez-Ur  
-Grig (1) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son  
-Igra (19) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,  
-Groud (5) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's Son

-Groogra (0) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's daughter

Broog (32) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter  
-Ena (30) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broog's Mate,  
-Bren (5) – ½ Clan son of Ena  
-Broona (3) ½ Clan daughter of Ena

Vorv (30) – ½ Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter  
-Uva (28) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv  
-Zoug II (10) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, leaf-green eyes) son of Uva  
-Ebra (7) ½ Clan daughter of Uva  
-Ova (8) ½ Clan daughter of Uva  
-Uv (1) ½ Clan son of Uva

Groob (19) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 5th Ranked male Hunter  
-Eva (20) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts  
-Eba (1) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva  
-Brena (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 9th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Groob's 2nd Mate

Ranec (29) - Other, carver, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) M'buna's son, 7th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)  
-Ona (22) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)  
-Grod II (4) - ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ona's Son  
-Iza II (15) – ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Medicine Woman, 3rd Weech, 8th ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Ranec's 2nd Mate (Unicorn Totem)

Boov (18) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 8th Ranked Male Hunter  
-Uka (31) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother, Boov's Mate  
-Ugra (16) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem), Boov's 2nd Mate.

- Bugrav (0) ½ Clan son of Ugra

Droog II (8) ¾ Clan son of Eva, 9th Ranked Male hunter

-Vorva (12) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva, 10th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's Mate

-Orga (10) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter, 11th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's 2nd Mate

Clanluna

Chapter 60:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members: 

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

-Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

-Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

-Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
-Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

-Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

-Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

-Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

-Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

-Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)  
-_Winter Sleeper_ (10) – Cave Bear

-Ansalong (19) - Owl

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (18) – Other, (mousy brown hair, sea-blue eyes) Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 6th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

-**Luna** (32) – Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

-**Mara** – (9) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Lena – **(7) Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Dyondara** (5) Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes)) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Thonda** (3) Other, (dirty blonde hair, emerald-green eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Lana **(1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech,

**Zar** (32) ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) 3rd Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, clanluna, (Ursus Totem)

-**Ayla** (26) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

-**Iza **II (13) – ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

-**Mariza** (9) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-**Creba** (7) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-**Zuna** (5) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-**Zara **(3) – Other, (red hair, leaf-green eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-**Crara** (1) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

Zeen – (13) ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) son of Luna, **Mog-Ur**, 9th Ranked male Hunter, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

-**Jukičva **(18) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Đumbleđore Član, Harva's daughter, Zeen's 2nd Mate

-**Žukić **(2) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-**Đišič **(17) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Everarđ Član, Joković's daughter, Zeen's 3rd Mate

-**Žišić** (2) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-_Bop_ (9) – male Cave Bear

-_Honey Lover_ (8) - female Cave Bear

-Jamface (5) - female Cave Bear

-Roofshaker (4) - male Cave Bear cub

- (1) - female Cave Bear

-_Fruit Lover_ (4) - male Cave Bear cub

-Mello Yellow (2) - female Cave Bear cub

**Groog** (37) – 1/8 Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

-Iga (33) - Other, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

-**Griga** (11) – 1/16 Clan, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

-**Wilmar** (9) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Iga's Son

-**Ina** (7) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

-**Ood** (3) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, Weez-Ur

-**Grig** (0) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son

-**Igra** (18) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Groog's 2nd mate, Brac's former Mate,

-**Brouda** (9) ½ Clan, (Golden-blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Igra's Daughter.

-**Groud** (4) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's Son

**Broog** (31) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

-**Ena** (29) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broog's Mate,

-**Brena** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena

-**Bren** (4) – ½ Clan son of Ena

-**Broona** (2) ½ Clan daughter of Ena

**Vorv** (29) – ½ Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

-**Uva** (27) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

-**Vorva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-**Zoug** II (9) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, leaf-green eyes) son of Uva

-**Ebra** (6) ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-**Ova **(3) ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-**Uv** (0) ½ Clan son of Uva

**Groob** (18) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 5th Ranked male Hunter

-**Eva** (19) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Droog **II(7) ¾ Clan son of Eva

-**Eba** (0) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva

**Ranec **(28) - Other, carver, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) M'buna's son, 7th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

-**Ona** (21) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

-**Orga** (9) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

-**Grod **II (3) - ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ona's Son

**Boov** (16) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 8th Ranked Male Hunter

-**Uka** (30) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother, Boov's Mate

-**Ugra** (15) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem), Boov's 2nd Mate.

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (12) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-**Quicksilver **(11)- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

- (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-**Duskie** (10)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

- (2) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-**Sparkle** (11) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

- (2) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

-**Silvertip** (11) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

- (2) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-**Nightwind** (11) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

- (2) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

Bangar (8) – Centaur, **clanluna**

-**Tanglefoot** (4) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly, Bangar's Mate

-**Tangleweed** (1) – Unicorn, Tanglefoot's filly

-**Ipu** (4) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly, Bangar's Mate

-**Flispespamo** (1) – Unicorn, Ipu's filly

-**Lylac** (4) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly, Bangar's Mate

-**Lilac** (1) – Unicorn, Lylac's filly

-**Patience** (4) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly, Bangar's Mate

- (1) – Unicorn, Patience's filly

-**Eltunis** (4) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly, Bangar's Mate

- (1) – Centaur, Eltunis' colt, clanluna's acolyte

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (8) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

-**Midnight** (8) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's _mate

- (1) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly

-_**Starlight**_ (8) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's _mate,

- (1) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

**Atturous** (9) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

-_**Firelight**_ (9) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

- (2) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly

**Brackus** (8) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-**Whisper** (8) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Brackus' Mate

- (2) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly

- **Miss Priss** (8) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Brackus' Mate

- (2) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly

-**Nether **_**Light**_ (8) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly, Brackus' Mate

- (2) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

_**Tangle**_ (7) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-_**Litestepper**_ (7) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly, Tangle's Mate

- (2) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly

-**Heather** (7) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Tangle's Mate

_**- **_(2) – Centaur, Heather's colt

_**Star-gazer**_ (7) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

-**Phanthum** (7) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Stargazer's Mate

- (2) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

-**Swiftie** (3) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, _Star-gazer_'s Mate

**Rigel** (6) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

-**Cinibar** (6) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Rigel's Mate

- (1) - Unicorn, Cinibar's filly

-**Shine** (6) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly, Rigel's Mate

- (1) – Unicorn, Shine's filly

**Chiron** (6) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-**Morning** (6) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Chiron's Mate

filly

- (2) - Unicorn, Morning's filly

-**Morning II** (6) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly, Chiron's Mate

- (2) Centaur, Morning's colt

**Phoenix** (6) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt, Phoenix's Mate

-_**Torchlight**_ (6) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly, Phoenix's Mate

- (2) Unicorn, Torchlight's filly

- (3) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly, Phoenix's Mate

**Crookshanks **(5) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-**Mine-girl** (5) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly

- (1) – Unicorn, Mine-girl's filly

-**Minty **(5) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly

- (1) – Unicorn, Minty's filly

**Borea **(5) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

-_**Mistyrain**_ (5) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly

- (1) – Unicorn, _Mistyrain's_ filly

-**Lyla** (5) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly

**- **(1) – Unicorn, Lyla's filly

**Rangar** (5) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

-**Glitter** (5) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

- (1) – Unicorn, Glitter's filly

-**Wanda** (5) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

- (1) – Unicorn, Wanda's filly

**Thorny** (5) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

-**Noonie** (5) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

- (1) – Unicorn, Noonie's filly

**Thornbriar** (4) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

-**Piedra** (4) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

- (1) – Unicorn, Piedra's filly

-**sparkles** (3) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

**Tippie-Toe** (4) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-**Twilight** (4) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

- (1) – Unicorn, Twilight's filly

**Zephera** (4) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

-**Glory** (4) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

- (1) – Unicorn, Glory's filly

_**Bramble**_ (4) – Centaur, Heather's colt

- (4) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly

-**Re'em** (3) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly

**Trotter** (4) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

- (3) - Unicorn, Morning's

**Trotter II **(3) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

- (3) Unicorn, Torchlight's filly

**Dusty** (3) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

- (3) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

**Ixion** (3) – Centaur, _Starlight_'s colt

-**Milky Way **(4) Unicorn, Phanthum's filly

**Polkan** (3) – Centaur, Nether Light's colt

- (3) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly

**Rosen **(3) Centaur, Morning's colt, clanluna's acolyte

-**Oryx** (3) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly, Rosen's Mate

-**Želže **(15) – Other, Željka's daughter, Rosen's 2nd Mate

-**Roš **(0) – ¼ Clan, Želže's son, Weez-Ur

**Nephele** (3) – Centaur, Heather's colt

-**Rimu** (3) – Unicorn, _Firelight_'s filly

Circe Clan of the Clanluna list

**Oedi**cles (5) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub

-**Ioca**stacles (5) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate

-**Kreon**cles (0) –Androsphnx, Ioca's cub

-Aslancles (7) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub, **clanluna**

-**Hera**cles (7) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate

**-Alcme**necles (3) **– **Gynosphinx, Hera's cub

-**Leto**cles (0) **– **Gynosphinx, Hera's cub

**-Lea**cles (7) **- **Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate

-**Luka**cles (3) **– **Gynosphinx, Lea's cub

-**Ani**cles (0) – Androsphinx, Lea's cub

-**Leo**cles (6) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub

-**Ele**ctracles (6) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate

-**Ori**ancles (0) – Androsphinx, Ele's cub

-**Anti**gonecles (6) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate

-**Esca**lapcles (0) Gynosphinx, Anti's cub

-**Sophi**cles (5) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate

-**Alma**theacles (0) – Gynosphnx, Sophi's cub

-**Perse**cles (4) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub,

-**Krea**cles (4) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate

-**Euro**pacles (0) – Gynosphinx, Krea's cub

-**Kassi**opicles (4) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Andro's widow, Oedi's mate

-**Aia**cles (0) – Androsphinx, Kassi's cub

-**Polu**xecles (4) – Androsphinx, Gyno's cub, Aslancles' acolyte

-**Hele**necles (3) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Oedi's mate

-**Sapho**cles (3) – Gynosphinx, Gyno's cub, Oedi's mate

Đűmbleđore Član of the Članlűna list

**Đalibor **(28) – Other, Leader

-Krstulović (27) – Other, **clanluna**, Đuča's daughter, Groog's former mate, Đalibor's mate

-**Đučaviča **(10) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, clanluna's acolyte

-**Lűna **II(5) – ¼ Clan, Krstulović's daughter,

-**Anđromeđanaea **(1) – Other, Krstulović's daughter,

-**Harva **(55) - Other, (formerly Harva of the Harvatišaranaa), Šimič's former slave, Đalibor's 2nd Mate

-**Čović **(25) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), the Đana's former slave, Harva's Daughter, Žarda's ex-Mate, Đalibor's 3rd Mate

-**Đovič **(9) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

-**Igača **(4) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

-**Đaliđa **(0) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

**Đana **(49) – Other, High Priest of the Old Religion of the Đananđanađa, Jekić's son,

-**Đuča** (44) – Other, Knežević's ex-Mate, Jekić's daughter

-**Katić **(51) – Other, Širnščić's ex-Mate, Đana's 2nd Mate

-**Širtić **(12) – Other, Katić's son

**Anđrić **(36) - Other

-**Anđarčhi **(12) – Other, Đenarčhi's son,

-**Anđar **(9) – Other, Đenarčhi's son,

-**Jekiča **(4) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter,

-**Đović** (39) – Other, Mihovilović's ex-Mate, Andrić's 2nd Mate

-**Šimič **(4) – Other, Đović's Son

-**Đamira **(59) – Other, Marović's ex-Mate, Anđrić's 3rd Mate

-**Hrđa **(56) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Marović's 2nd ex-Mate, Anđrić's 4th Mate

**Haršivić **(29) – Other

-**Halđa **(26) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Širnščić's former slave, Haža's daughter, Haršivić's Mate

-**Hažđa **(9) – Other, Halđa's daughter,

-**Đurča **(4) – Other, Halđa's daughter,

-**Đalđa **(0) – Other, Halđa's daughter,

**Rađić** (26) - Other, Đuča's son

- **Đelić** (24) Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Marović's former slave, Rađić's Mate

-**Grević** (5) ½ Clan, Đelić's son

-**Hađiča **(1) – Other Đelić's daughter

-**Željka **(31) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Knežević's 2nd ex-Mate, Rađić's 2nd Mate

-**Heljka **(12) – Other, Željka's daughter,

-**Knežjka **(9) – Other, Željka's daughter

-**Ayla** II(4) – Other, Željka's daughter

-**Žayljača **(0) – Other, Željka's daughter

**Vođanović **(23) - Other

**-****Šimiča **(23) – Other, Vođanović's Mate

-**Đimiča **(5) – Other, Šimiča's daughter.

-**Đrun **(3) – ½ Clan, adopted son of Šimiča

-**Vođić **(0) – Other, Šimiča's son

**Trebotiči**

(21) – Other, Đuča's son

**-Đanava **(18) – Other, Harva's daughter, Trebotičć's Mate

-**Đebotiča** (1) – Other, Đanava's daugher

-**Đuže **(18) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Pecotić's ex-mate, Trebotičć's Mate

-**Đaylan **(1) - Other, Đuže's son

**Mihović **(18) – Other, Đović's son

-**Šimarva **(14) – Other, Harva's daughter, Mihović's Mate

-**Rihoviča **(1) – Other, Rađna's daughter

**Knučavić **(16) – Other, Đuča's son

-**Đanđrič** (16) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter, Knučavić's Mate

-**Đučavča **(0) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter

**Rađlibar **(15) – Other, Radačić's son

**-Đihovilo **(15) – Other, Đović's Daughter, Rađlbar's mate

-**Rađiv** (0) – ¼ Clan, Đihovilo's Son, Weez-Ur

-**Đeča **(14) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Rađlibar's 2nd Mate

-_Hug giver_ (5) - female Cave Bear

- (1) - female Cave Bear, Hug giver's cub.

- (0) - male Cave Bear, Hug giver's cub.

Everarđ Član of the Članlűna list

**Radošević **(24) – Other, Leader

-Hvarđa(21) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Mihovilović's former slave, Hrda's daughter, **clanluna**, Radošević's Mate

-**Nežžie **II (5) – Other, Hvarđa's daughter

-**Žarađ** (0) – Other, Hvarđa's son

**Ružićain **(43) - Other

-**Haža **(51) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Laušić's ex-2nd Mate, Ružićain' Mate

-**Ružić **(12) – Other**, **Jukić's son,

-**Jukiča **(4) – Other, Jukić's daughter,

**Mišić **(38) - Other

-**Jukiča **(57) Other, Šimič's ex-Mate, Mišić's Mate, Winemaker

-**Moković **(13) – Other, Joković's son,

-**Điškovič **(10) – Other, Joković's daughter,

-**Laušić **(4) – Other, Joković's son,

**Skejić **(32) - Other

-**Huža **(25) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Ružićain's former slave, Miškpvić's ex-Mate, Skejić's mate.

-**Groobviča **(5) - ½ Clan, Huža's daughter

-**Đejič **(11) – Other, Đukiča's daughter,

-**Skekić** (8) Other Đukiča's son

-**Đažača **(3) –Other Đukiča's daughter

-**Ođa **(3) – ½ Clan adopted Daughter of Đukiča

-**Jonđolar **II (0) – Other, Huža's son

-**Đoković **(28) – Other, Nikolič's ex-Mate, Skejić's 2nd Mate

-**Niković **(11) – Other, Đoković's son,

-**Űba II **(4) – ½ Clan, adopted daughter of Đoković

**-Brunađa **(0) - Other, Đoković's daughter

-_-Itchieback_ (6) – male Cave Bear

Flamel Clan of the Clanluna list

**Durc** (15) – ½ Clan, Leader, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

**-**Ura(15) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, **clanluna**, 1st Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Durc's mate,

-**Urc** (4) – ¼ Clan, (black-hair, Dark-brown eyes) Ura's son

-**Zeerc **(1) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Ura's son, Weez-Ur

Goov (32) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 8th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
-**Ovra** (31) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

**Broov** (16) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan) 2nd Ranked Male Hunter

-**Ruža** (22) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) (formerly of the Harvatišarana), Thonlan's ex-Mate, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broov's Mate

**-Bruž **(4) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) son of Ruža

**Vorn** (26) – Clan, Uka's son, 4th Ranked male hunter (Smilodon)

-**Uba** (20) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

-**Vuba** (9) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Eba** (4) – Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Brač **(20) – Clan, Oga's 1st ex-son, woman, Vorn's 2nd mate (Bison totem)

**Grev** (17) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 3rd Ranked male Hunter

-**Aga** (36) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

-**Oogra** (12) – Clan, Ovra's daughter, Grev's 2nd Mate.

-**Grooga **(2) – Clan, Oogra's daughter

**Crug** (34) – Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
-**Ika** (32) – Clan, Crug's mate

-**Corg** (9) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Crik** (11) – Clan, Ika's son, 5th Ranked Male Hunter,

-**Uma** (11) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman, Crik's Mate

-**Boom** (3) - Clan, Uma's son, Goov's Acolyte

**Dorv **II (11) Clan, Oga's 3rd son, 7th Ranked Male Hunter

-**Đukić **(18) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) Jukić of Đumbleđore Clan's daughter, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Dorv's Mate

-**Đorča **(3) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đikić's daughter

-**Bona** (11) Clan, Ona's daughter, Dorv's 2nd Mate

-**Borv** (3) – Clan, Bona's Son

(disappeared) Đumbleđore Član of the Članlűna

**Marović** (60) – Other, woodcarver (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Širnščić **(53) - Other, (disappeared) (Eaten)

-**Rađna **(17) – Other, Radačić's daughter, Mihović's Mate (disappeared)

(disappeared) Everarđ Član of the Članlűna

**Laušić **(69) – Other, toolmaker (disappeared) (Eaten)

-**Jekić **(67) – Other, Laušić's Mate (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Šimič (**61) – Other, (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Nikolić **(28) – Other (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Miškpvić **(27) – Other (disappeared) (Eaten)

**Pecotić** (23) – Other (disappeared) (Eaten)

-**Jukić **(41) – Other, Ružićain's Mate (disappeared)

-**Joković **(35) – Other, Mišić's Mate (disappeared)

- **Đukiča **(28) – Other, Skejić's Mate, (disappeared)


	3. Chapter 61: Day one: the journey begins

Clanluna

Chapter 61: Day one: the journey begins

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Mara appeared in the middle of the Sungaea Summer meeting. Pulling her wand from behind her ear, she enlarged her bag and took of her red skirt, leaving her naked, and put it in the bag. She then pulled out of the bag a hat she had made out of the head of an old Snorkack. The hat was animated so that it looked like the purple reindeer with the single crumpled horn was still alive, with its' head perched on hers. After donning the hat, then shrunk the bag and put in on a thong around her neck. The bag was currently on a couple of inches across. Mara then began wandering about the tents.

In the trading area, Mara found Aeolusartoremus, one of the young men she'd redfooted for. Mara gave him a nod and he stood and began following her.

She found Sarpedyonysiseus with some other boys, practicing with their spears. A nod from her was all it took to get him to follow.

Achillupercaliajax, she found hanging around the redfoot meeting place trying to convince a couple of redfeet that he still needed more training. Mara gave him a frown and he gave her a sheepish grin, before falling in with the other boys following her.

Hectoparisiam, was found in his mother's tent, helping her pack to leave

Hephestusetusargon, was leading woman, only a couple of years older than him, into a tent went he spotted Mara. He gave his girl a kiss goodbye before joining the procession.

Perseusiriusulla was just coming back from a hunt. He handed the deer off to his mother's mate before joining Mara.

Hadeservisylla, was with some other boys sitting in front of a tent staring at the crowd going by. They had illicitly gotten in to some sacramental mushrooms and were enjoying the trip when Mara showed up. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him to his feet, before giving him a blistering kiss and pointing with her chin to the other boys.

Now that she had gathered all the boys she had redfooted for, Mara led them to the tent of the Clanlunaea. When the redfoot guarding the door tried to slow her down, Mara pulled her wand out of the holster she had build into the mouth of her hat. (It looked like the Snorkack was holding the wand between its' teeth) With a quick flick of her wand, Mara had levitated the girl 10 feet up in the air and Mara's group just walked under her in into the tent.

Sitting in a row opposite the door of the tent, were the Sungaeae, those who serve the Mother for each Camp. On the end of the tent where the door was, sat two groups of women from various camps with an aisle between them. There were various redfoots around the room attending to the need of the Sungaea, and helping things run smoothly.

"so, we'll divide the meat from the hunt along . . . What is the meaning of this!" demanded the Head Sungaea, sitting in the center of the line of Sungaeae.

Mara had already swished her wand, casting a quick charm as she came in the door

to amplify her voice.

"I AM GAEA!" proclaimed Mara. "I HAVE BEEN WALKING THE EARTH AMONGST YOU SECRETLY IN THE GUISE OF A REDFOOT. BUT TODAY I COME OPENLY BEFORE YOU TO REVEAL THE TRUTH!"

"You're not Gaea!" sneered the Head of the Sungaeae. "You're just a foolish little girl with magical powers. We all know of the Clanluna who live in the presence of the Mother and the magical powers she grants her children. Just because you can do strange things, doesn't make you the Goddess."

"IT IS TRUE, I HAVE WALKED AMONGST THE CLANLUNA IN RECENT YEARS," said Mara. "BUT AS OF TODAY, I AM GRACING THE SUNGAEA WITH MY PRESENSE . . . AND IT YOU DOUBT MY POWER BEHOLD!"

With a flick of her wand, Mara silenced the voice of the Leader of the Sungaeae. A redfoot charged her but she put her in a full-body-bind. Mara's wand waved over the assembled Sungaeae and transfigured them into a reindeer, a megaceros, a wolf, a lynx, a cave bear, and an onanger.

Mara was a Defense Against the Dark Arts Prodigy. . . more skilled in DADA than even Zeen or Luna. And part of her skill was tactical . . . the ability to analyze a hostile situation. So she could see that this could easily escalate into injury of death . . . possibly even her own if someone got lucky . . . she had to end this quickly!

Mara then silently cast a patronus. It was in the form of a full-sized dragon made of solidified light and it filled the tent. It was fully corporeal and pushed the women out of the way as it expanded to fill the tent. The women screamed in fright!

Mara then vanished the patronus, and returned everyone back to normal.

"What would you have of us?" quailed the Head Sungaeae. "Do you intend to supplant me?"

"NO," replied Mara. "YOU HAVE SERVED ME IN THE PAST AND WILL CONTINUE TO BE THOSE-WHO-SERVE-ME IN THE FUTURE. THESE YOUNG MEN," (Mara gestured at the ones she had brought with her) "SHALL SERVE ME PERSONALLY. TO HELP MAKE THAT POSSIBLE, I, GAEA, WILL BE FORMING A NEW CAMP WITH THEM. YOU WILL PROVIDE THEM WITH ENOUGH FOOD AND SUPLIES TO LAST THE WINTER. EACH CAMP WITH DONATE TO HELP THEM. AT THE NEXT SUMMER MEETING, I WILL BE ACCEPTING FEMALE APPLICANTS TO MY CAMP FROM AMONGST THE REDFOOTS TO BE THE NEXT GENERATION OF SUNGAEAE. SO SAYS GAEA!"

Mara then turned and led her men out of the tent. They kept walking until they had passed 100 yards beyond the edge of the tents of the Summer Meeting. Mara waved her wand and a small hill with a flat top appeared, covered in the same grass as the steppes. Mara pulled out a hide with the fur still on it, enlarged it to full-size and climbed up to sit and wait. She had made the hill tall enough that her eye-level was slightly higher that the tallest man.

"Sit!" commanded Mara as she pointed to the ground at the base of her hill.

Her young men swiftly complied.

Within a short span of time, the Camps of the Sungaea had come out and laid before them enough food and other supplies to last the winter. After checking to make certain that there was enough (and there was actually more than enough) Mara shrunk it all down and put it in her bag, before enlarging her broom and straddling it.

"Follow me!" commanded Mara as she kicked off, and flew up into the air. A huge crowd had turned out to watch their Goddess in the form of a naked young woman with the head of a living purple iridescent reindeer with a single spirally crumpled horn, on top of her human head, fly up into the air. She bobbed and weaved in a North Westerly direction as the 7 young men followed underneath her on foot.

They continued traveling all day. As sunset drew nearer, Mara landed and directed them to stop. She them began pulling everything out of her bag and enlarging it. Now seemed a good time to take inventory what they had and had gotten from the Sungaea.

First she took the 3 tents that the Sungaea had given them and levitated them into a pile, before transfiguring the pile into a tipi. Mara then levitated the tipi into position and assembled it. . . . They now had a place to stay. Then she looked through the things she had brought with her. Supplies accumulated during the years she'd been planning this. .

There was her wand and broom, of course. And she had made herself 3 sets of winter clothing and 5 summer dresses. And there was her red skirt. There was the Snorkack hat she had made in imitation of the ones, her mother had made before. She had the potions she had been making and accumulating in recent years. Ayla's watchful eye had limited what she could make openly. Now she had no such restrictions . . . She'd be doing a lot of brewing this winter . . . it never occurred to her that her collection included a distinct lack of healing potions. And it still wouldn't occur to her until she needed them. She'd left the iron cauldron that her mother had made her, behind. While Luna was good enough at transfiguration to have studied for a full 7 years, she wasn't so good at potions and didn't understand what made a good cauldron different from a cooking pot. Ayla had found (and taught Mara) that the best way to brew potions was to suspend a bison stomach from a tripod and drop hot rocks into it. Similarly, the glass potion flasks transfigured by Luna were not always suitable. Ayla had figured out how to make better flasks for specific potions. But it was complicated remembering which kind of flask was best for a particular potion. Mara had a selection of flasks of different types as well as a stock of ingredients for the potions she wanted to make, but couldn't, in a cave with Ayla, without arousing suspicion.

And Mara had the various rune stones she had made in advance.

She had the bow and arrows she had not used since she became better at hunting with hexes than weapons.

And, of course, Mara had the ordinary household goods of a woman of the Clanluna: the wood cups, bone plates, reed baskets, and bone needles . . .

Once Mara had assured herself that they had enough to survive the winter, she began shrinking things and putting them away in her bag. She'd bring them back out as needed. She then, set to work on making the tipi habitable. The inner and outer covers were made from mammoth skins, magically fused together so that each was a single piece of leather. The poles were made of smaller tent poles that had been magically fused into perfectly straight long poles. After bending low to step into the tipi, Mara began with casting a warming charm on the inner wall to keep it warm enough that they could live in it through the winter. There was no need to warm the outer wall, an accumulation of snow on the outside would be a good thing if it happened. The snow would insulate. Instead, Mara charmed the outer wall to pull smoke out the hole in the top. Mara set a series of rune stones in a circle in the center so that nothing outside them could be ignited by the center fire.

Mara then stepped back outside and charmed the outside of the smoke hole to repel snow and rain. The she then returned to the inside to prepare a meal for her new Camp.

"um . . . Gaea? . . ." one of the young men had stuck his head in the tipi.

"Yes, Achillupercaliajax, what is it?" asked Mara.

"Well . . . um . . . you see, Great Mother . . . You promised that if I served you . . . there would be someone to, you know, Share Pleasures with me. . . not meaning any disrespect to my Goddess. . ." stammered Achillupercaliajax.

"Yes, I will," replied Mara as she added another 'special' mushroom to the stew. "but I'm cooking right now. I'll Pleasure you after dinner."

"Yes, well . . . I couldn't help noticing that there are, you know, seven of us men, and, um, well . . . you're the only woman!" stammered Achillupercaliajax. "It's just . . . who's going to Share Pleasures with the other boys? Are we expected to Share Pleasures with each other?"

"No, I will be Sharing Pleasures with all of you," replied Mara as she added a stronger dose of the potion to the stew. "I demand complete devotion from those who serve me. Think of me as being like your mate. Of course, you've already found that Sharing Pleasures with me has its' compensations . . . Now, leave me. I'll call you all in when dinner is ready, and afterwards . . . I'll make certain that you have no regrets about your new life. . ."

Mara had laced the stew with a particular mix of mushrooms, herbs and potions that would increase the intensity, and speed of reaching the peak of Pleasures, before putting them to sleep. This made it easier to Pleasure each of them in one night and still get some sleep herself.

Once they stopped spinning from the portkey, Mariza looked around. She had ridden portkeys created by Luna or Mara and much preferred Zeen's, because they didn't make her fall down. In front of her was the Cave of the Đűmbleđore Član. Near the entrance were the artificial caves that the Đűmbleđore Član had made by piling up rocks. These stone houses had round mortar-less walls that ended in a stone roof with a smoke hole in the center. One of these had been set aside for the cave bears that guarded the Đűmbleđore Član and begged for handouts at mealtimes.

"Šo, Mariža, I'm happy to have you join uš," said Đučaviča. "But thiš was all rather šuđđen. What are your planš? Are you going to mate Širtić and be my šišter wife?"

"No, I've come to realize that I'm not suited to be any man's mate," replied Mariza. "Actually, I've decided to go on a journey. But I thought I might spend the winter with your Clan first. Though, if you'd consider a more temporary arrangement . . . I wouldn't mind being mated to you as **your** 2nd mate."

"My What!" gasped Đučaviča. The Đananđanđa had a taboo against homosexuality. The Harvatišaranaa, sometimes had androgynous ones-who-served-the-Mother, but rarely. Since the Đananđanđa had become the Đűmbleđore Član, Luna, Ayla and Iga had made them more accepting of the idea of some people Sharing Pleasures with their own gender. But they had never heard of a same-sex mating before! Sure, Đučaviča enjoyed Sharing Pleasures with her best friend. And she knew that Mariza had chose to stay at her mother's hearth and not take a mate. But she didn't realize that Mariza felt strongly enough about her to want to mate her!

"Űh . . . All right," said Đučaviča. "Šure! I woulđ be Happy to have you as my 2nd mate! I'll go ask my mother."

While Đučaviča when to consult with her mother, the Đűmbleđore Član's, clanluna, Širtić stepped a little closer to Mariza.

"Šo what đoeš yoűr being her 2nd Mate mean?" asked Širtić. "Will yoű be Šharing Pleašureš with both of űš, or jušt her?"

"Just her," replied Mariza. "It's not you. I just don't like Sharing Pleasures with men."

"But yoű'll be šharing oűr hearth?" asked Širtić.

"Yes," confirmed Mariza. "Are you going to agree to this? If will help, I could take her outside the hearth when I Need Pleasures."

"NO! . . No, that'š not neššešary," replied Širtić. "I'm perfečtly fine with you two Pleasuring eačh other in front of me."

"Mariža! My mother šayš šhe'll perform the mating tonight!" said Đučaviča.

"Thank Luna!" said Mariza.

A few hours later, Krstulović, the clanluna of the Đűmblđores, gathered the Clan together outside of the Cave entrance. Širtić Stood next to her. The whole član had been talking about this all day. Many of them still didn't believe this was going to happen. Iga had made Luna the measure of morality. Anything Luna did was considered moral. And so, the closeness of Luna's relationship with Ayla had made Iga preach greater acceptance of same-gender Pleasures. But even after a generation of this, only a daughter of Luna or Ayla had the political clout to make a same-gender mating possible. Mariza wasn't the first to have these kinds of feelings, or even to act on them. But she was the first woman able to make the Clanluna accept a same gender mating.

"Tođay we are gatheređ together to witnešš the joining of two people aš mateš," began Krstulović. "Širtić son of Katić, iš your mate reađy to be joined with her sečonđ?"

"Šhe iš, članlűna," replied Širtić

At that signal, Đučaviča emerged from her house. The Đűmbleđore Člans cave was not large enough for all of them, so the lower ranked families, like Širtić's, lived in round stone houses. Earlier in the summer Đučaviča had been ordained as a clanluna and she was now dressed as a redfoot in her red skirt. She had freshly dyed the soles of her feet for the occasion. She walked over and stood next to her mate, holding his hand.

"Đučaviča, đaughter of the članlűna, Krstulović, born to the hearth of Đalibor, Đučaviča, junior članlűna and redfoot of the Đűmbleđore Član, Are you reađy to gain a šečonđ mate?" asked Krstulović.

"I am reađy, članlűna," replied Đučaviča.

At that signal, Mariza emerged from the house. It had become tradition amongst the Đűmbleđore Član for women who were being mated to wear only a skirt, similar to a redfoot. But Mariza had adamantly refused to. She thought it made her look too much like a redfoot, and she in no way wanted to be mistaken for one-who-serves-the-Mother. So when Mariza stepped out of the house, she was wearing only her wand, tucked behind her ear. The crowd gasped at the sight of her, not only at the way she was not dressed, but also at her beauty. Mariza he used a hair-growing charm on herself and her now waist length golden blonde hair and sky-blue eyes, made her a striking figure. She had done the same thing to Đučaviča's auburn hair and standing next to each other, in spite of the difference in their heights, the tips of their hair came to the exact same elevation.

"Mariža, đaughter of Ayla, born to the hearth of Zar, weečh, are you prepaređ to be joineđ to Đučaviča?" asked Krstulović.

"I am, clanluna," replied Mariza.

"Then, by the power entrušteđ in me by the Lűna, I binđ you two together as mateš," said Krstulović, as she tied their hands together. She then painted the signs of their totems on their chests. The idea of 'totems' had come to the Đűmbleđore Član when Krstulović had brought the Luna religion home. "The špirit of the Hare haš joineđ with the špirit of the Štork! You are now Mateđ! Mariža is now the 2nd mate of Đučaviča."

The two women, still tied together, walked back to their house, with Širtić following behind. They would not be allowed to untie their hands until after they had Shared Pleasures. . . which was the first thing they attended to, on entering their home. Širtić took care of their sons while they did so. At one point, while Mariza was licking Đučaviča, she felt a man's hand caressing her rear in circles. But when she turned and shook her head at him. Širtić left them alone.

The next morning, Mariza woke to find herself alone in the round house. There was a cup of tea waiting for her and breakfast of fish stew. Mariza drank the tea, but left the food until after she had emptied her bladder. After pulling on her summer dress and ducking low, so she could make it through the entrance without bumping her head, she spotted Širtić with their two boys, trying, without much success, to teach them to use a spear thrower.

"You'll never get them to learn it like that," chided Mariza. "You should teach them to throw the spears first."

"Me throw spear like big boy!" retorted Zariz, defiantly.

Mariza chuckled at her three-year-old son's antics and continued on to the pit to empty her bladder. When she go back to her new home, after eating the stew, Mariza decided to inventory her possessions. She hadn't really planned this journey in advance. It was more of a snap-reaction to Mara's being elevated to the clanlunae.

She did have her wand and broom. But she'd grown quite a bit this past year, especially in the breast. Her winter clothes no longer fit. And only two of her summer dresses still fit, one fit better than the other. She did have a Clan-style wrap. Her mother, Ayla, still preferred to wear one in the summer except when she was hunting. But Mariza couldn't remember the time before Iga had introduced the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna to her summer mini-dresses that supported the breasts and made it easier to run. But until she'd made so new clothes she'd have to wear a wrap, like a woman of the Clan

Mariza realized she'd just shrunk and thrown random things in her bag, and not all of them were useful. It was still warm enough to gather potion ingredients. And she's need a lot of them, especially healing potions, if she was going to take a journey.

At least, she could still go hunting . . . she'd brought her bow, arrows, sling, and some stones.

Mariza sighed . . . she'd have a lot of work to do before winter and a lot of brewing to do during the winter if she wanted to go on a journey next spring. . . . And maybe she should think about making some rune stones to make this home more livable?

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

Gaea – (18) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp.

-Aeolusartoremus (14) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (14) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (14) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (14) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (14) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (14) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (14) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Đűmbleđore Član of the Članlűna list

Đalibor (36) – Other, Leader  
-Krstulović (35) – Other, clanluna, Đuča's daughter, Groog's former mate, Đalibor's mate  
-Lűna II (13) – ¼ Clan, Krstulović's daughter,  
-Anđromeđanaea (9) – Other, Krstulović's daughter,

-Đeđiča (7) - Other, Krstulović's daughter

-Đelđuma (3) – Other, Krstulović's daughter  
-Čović Hđ (33) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), the Đana's former slave, Harva's Daughter, Žarda's ex-Mate, Đalibor's 3rd Mate

-Igača Hđ (12) – Other, Čović's Daughter.  
-Đaliđa Hđ (8) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

-Đalbelo Hđ (5) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

-Đelđum Hđ (2) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

Anđrić (44) - Other  
-Jekiča (12) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter,  
-Đović (47) – Other, Mihovilović's ex-Mate, Andrić's 2nd Mate  
-Šimič (12) – Other, Đović's Son

Haršivić (37) – Other  
-Halđa H (33) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Širnščić's former slave, Haža's daughter, Haršivić's Mate  
-Đurča Hđ (12) – Other, Halđa's daughter,  
-Đalđa Hđ (8) – Other, Halđa's daughter,

-Đenarči Hđ (5) – Other, Halđa's daughter

-Đobrič Hđ (2) – Other, Halđa's daughter

Rađić (34) - Other, Đuča's son  
- Đelić H (32) Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Marović's former slave, Rađić's Mate  
-Hađiča Hđ (9) – Other Đelić's daughter

-Đrača Hđ (6) – Other Đelić's daughter

-Đula Hđ (2) – Other Đelić's daughter  
-Željka H (39) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Knežević's 2nd ex-Mate, Rađić's 2nd Mate  
-Ayla II Hđ (12) – Other, Željka's daughter  
-Žayljača Hđ (8) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Đuvnjak Hđ (4) – Other, Željka's daughter  
-Hrepiča Hđ (0) – Other, Željka's daughter

Vođanović (31) - Other  
-Šimiča (31) – Other, Vođanović's Mate  
-Đimiča (13) – Other, Šimiča's daughter.  
-Vođić (8) – Other, Šimiča's son

-Đomažet (4) – Other, Šimiča's daughter.  
-Šarič (0) – Other, Šimiča's son

Trebotičić (29) – Other, Đuča's son  
-Đanava Hđ (26) – Other, Harva's daughter, Trebotičć's Mate  
-Đebotiča Hđ (9) – Other, Đanava's daughter

-Đuževič Hđ (5) – Other, Đanava's daughter

-Đivič Hđ (0) – Other, Đanava's son  
-Đuže (26) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Pecotić's ex-mate, Trebotičć's Mate  
-Đaylan (9) - Other, Đuže's son  
-Đorđevič (5) - Other, Đuže's daughter

-Đobriča (0) - Other, Đuže's daughter

Mihović (26) – Other, Đović's son  
-Šimarva Hđ (22) – Other, Harva's daughter, Mihović's Mate  
-Rihoviča Hđ(9) – Other, Rađna's daughter

-Đeriž Hđ (5) – Other, Rađna's son

-Štipiča Hđ (0) – Other, Rađna's daughter

Knučavić (24) – Other, Đuča's son  
-Đanđrič (24) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter, Knučavić's Mate  
-Đučavča (8) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter

-Đragan (4) – Other, Đanđrič's son

-Đeskaja (0) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter

Rađlibar (23) – Other, Radačić's son  
-Đihovilo (23) – Other, Đović's Daughter, Rađlbar's mate  
-Rađiv (8) – ¼ Clan, Đihovilo's Son, Weez-Ur

-Đoroči (4) – Other, Đihovilo's daughter

-Rašiča (0) – Other, Đihovilo's daughter  
-Đeča (22) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Rađlibar's 2nd Mate

-Rečibar (7) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur

-Đuč (3) – Other, Đeča's daughter

-Various Cave bears descended from: Hug-giver

Anđarčhi (20) – Other, Đenarčhi's son

-Heljka (20) – Other, Željka's daughter,  
-Đoljan (5) – ¼ Clan, Heljka's Son, Weez-Ur

-Hrepiča (0) – Other, Heljka's daughter

Širtić (20) – Other, Katić's son

-Đučaviča (18) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, clanluna's acolyte, Hare totem

-Đoroči (3) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur  
-Mariza Ađ(18) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Stork totem

-Zariz Ađ(3) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur 

Anđar (17) – Other, Đenarčhi's son,

-Đovič (17) – Other, Čović's Daughter

-Đumačić (2) – ¼ Clan, Đovič's Son, Weez-Ur

Grević (13) ½ Clan, Đelić's son

-Knežjka (17) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Đuk (2) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son, Weez-Ur

Đrun Đ (11) – ½ Clan, adopted son of Šimiča

-Ina Ađ (16) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter, Krstulović's accolyte

-Đrin (1) – 1/8 Clan son of Ina, Weez-ur


	4. Chapter 62: Winter with the Đűmbleđore Č

Clanluna

Chapter 62: Winter with the Đűmbleđore Član

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Several days after her arrival, Mariza awoke to find an owl waiting for her with a letter from her mother. Mariza wrote back a friendly letter that she all right and telling about her mating. After this, Mariza began receiving letters via owl from various members of her old Clan every few days. It was a long journey for the birds to take and took some time for them to fly the distance.

Mariza spent much of her time gathering plants, mushrooms, fishing and hunting. Some of this was to add the the Đűmbleđore Član's winter stores. But she was also gathering ingredients for potions. She even had to owl to Ayla for a few things that weren't available where she was, like amber.

Širtić and Đučaviča had adapted well to the enlargement of their family and their peculiar arrangement at bed time. Širtić seemed to enjoy watching the two women Share Pleasures. And when they were done, Đučaviča was very receptive to Širtić. He didn't even mind if Đučaviča held Mariza's hand while they Shared. But there was a certain sadness in Šitić's eyes that Mariza detected. And so she came up with a plan to help the situation . . . a gift, of sorts, for Širtić. Yes, it was a waste of ingredients to frivolously use them for a potion like this . . . and it did take a month to brew. But the happiness of her family was important to her. The potion in question was N.E.W.T. level material, so Luna didn't have a recipe in her books as she had never taken potions at that level. It had taken Ayla years to come up with a recipe. In the end, Mara and Mariza had helped her complete the discovery. And the fact that her memories of this particular potion were so bound up with Mara, made her hesitant to brew it. But . . .

One day, Mariza was returning home, her basket laden with plants when she spotted her son playing with the cave bears. All of the Đűmbleđore Član's cave bears were descended from Hug-Giver. And although no one here could ride them, they did let children touch them. Presently, a group of the children had found the bears sunning themselves on a rock and had taken the opportunity to cuddle into the fur of the bears. As she came closer, Mariza saw Zariz grab handfuls of the cave bear's fur and use the grip to pull himself up onto the bear's back. Once he was sitting up there, the cave bear rose and began walking around.

"Look at me! Look and me! I'm Zeen!" proclaimed Zariz.

Suddenly all activity around the cave stopped as the whole clan stared at the boy in shock! It was taken for granted that only the Mog-Ur could ride on the backs of Cave Bears unassisted. Yet here was the son of the Weech doing the impossible!

"Me too!" proclaimed Đoroči. Before anyone could stop him, Đučaviča had climbed onto the back of another Cave Bear and was riding along side Zariz.

This broke the silence as everyone began talking about this at once. Other children tried it. But the bears would only let Rađiv and Rečibar ride them.

Mariza owled back to Ayla about this at first opportunity.

When Zeen answered her back, he told her that he'd done some checking and several other boys were able to do this too. After some checking, he'd found that all of the boys who could, were Weez-urs, like him. So Zeen theorized that any of the boys who could ride bears, must also be weez-urs. This news was greeted by the entire clan with much joy.

Finally the potion was ready. Mariza dosed the boy's food with sleeping potions and once they were soundly asleep, she told the other two what she was up to. . .

"This is called polyjuice potion," explained Mariza. "I know you were disappointed that I wouldn't Share Pleasures with you, Širtić. So I made this for you . . . it can make you look like anyone you like. All it needs is a hair from the person you're trying to imitate. If you're Blessed, it can make you lose the baby. So I did a geomantic reading earlier today, and you're not. But just to be certain . . ."

Mariza cast a quick pregnancy detection charm on Đučaviča. But she didn't think her charms were reliable . . . which is why she had cast a geomancic chart, earlier. Mariza was better at divination than, charms.

". . .and you're not," said Mariza. "now we just need a hair from me . ."

Mariza started to pull a hair from her head, stopped herself and lifted her wrap, so she could pull out a lower hair, with a wink. She then ladled a cup of the potion, added her hair, and handed it to Đučaviča.

As soon as she drank, Đučaviča's features began morphing: she grew taller, her hair and eyes turned lighter. In a few seconds, she turned into an exact copy of Mariza.

"So now you can have your Needs Relieved by someone who looks and feels just like me, but who actually enjoys your touch," said Mariza.

Širtič and Đučaviča enjoyed the present and took several more doses as the night progressed.

Winter came and Mariza turned to brewing more potions and sewing clothes for herself and her son. Winter here was a time of windy storms the wind blew so strong that you could barely stand. Usually this wind was mixed with freezing rain, sometimes sleet or snow. This made milking the Clan's herd of snorkacks a chore that nobody liked in the winter. Mariza's new family often didn't go out at all unless they had to. It was like they were alone . . .

When it finally came time for the Winter Mother festival. They whole family put on their winter leggings, tunics and parkas and made the trek through the wind and sleet to the cave. When they went in, they saw that it had been cleared for the usually household divisions. Within the cave, there were usually boundary stones to mark the hearths and screens made of wood and hide. These had all been taken down and moved to one end of the cave. People removed their outer clothing and stored it by the entrance of the cave. At one end of the cave were the drums and children. The older ones would guide the younger ones. There was a small dance area in the center and furs spread out in the rest of the cave. People were milling about talking and flirting as they waited for the others to arrive. Once the whole Clan was in the cave, Krstulović gave the signal and the drumming began as she walked around offering the special mushroom tea to all of the adults. Once everyone had drank, the clanluna had to finish the bowl. She then began leading them in the dance. . .

Mariza's head was spinning as she weaved in and out of the other dancers, looking each of them in the eye. She was trying to figure out which woman would enjoy Sharing Pleasures with her. But this became more difficult s her thinking became cloudier. She locked eyes with Širtić as they passed and suddenly Mariza, had an idea . . . His mate's other mate had been very good to her. . .this would be a good opportunity to give him something he wanted very badly. And afterwards she could just claim it was the mushrooms that made her do it . . . perhaps it was the mushrooms giving her these very thoughts . . . When she passed Širtić again, she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the crowd and towards the furs.

"Mariža, are you certain about this?" asked Širtić

She put a finger to his lips to quiet him, then reached down, grabbed the bottom edge of her tunic and pulled it over her head. The Pleasures that followed were not so bad for Mariza. If she was completely honest with herself, she actually enjoyed it. Her only other man before had been Zeen, at her 1st Rites . . . and she could see why it was universally known that Zeen was the best man at Pleasures in all the Clans of the Clanluna . . . but he was still a distant second to the centaurs during Spring Heat. Like any woman who'd tried it, Mariza was addicted to the experience of being a unicorn during Spring Heat. That was the only time she wanted Pleasures with a male. Still . . . it wasn't so bad to Share Pleasures with Širtić. Perhaps she should Share with him more often . . .

These thoughts were driven from her mind by the realization that Luna had Blessed her! She was going to have another baby! Mariza hugged Širtič, who was still on top of her, tightly and kissed him fiercely. It wasn't until after they'd shared pleasures again that it occurred to Mariza: (How am I going to go on a journey if I'm pregnant?)

The next time Đučaviča and Širtić Shared Pleasures, after the Winter Mother Festival, Mariza didn't just hold Đučaviča's hand, but joined them. After that she never again initiated Pleasures with Širtić, But if he started them with her, she let him Share with her completely. Đučaviča found that watching the other two gave her Needs. So there was a lot of Need Reliving going on this winter. Mariza had to discipline herself, not to let it interfere with her brewing and sewing.

One morning, near the beginning of the spring, Mariza got an owl from Luna. She could tell who it was from before she opened it because it was written on paper. Almost no one in the Đümbleđore Član was literate. There wasn't much point. Luna had all of the books in the world. Still a few people, could read and write, Đučaviča's mother had sent her to the Abraxas Clan for several Winters when she was a little girl, specifically to learn this skill. This winter, she had began teaching this skill to the Clan's newly discovered Weez-urs. Of those that could, most had to write on piece of leather. Zeen and the older Weeches could transfigure leather into parchment. But only Luna could transfigure wood into paper.

When Đučaviča returned to from milking the snorkacks, (it was her turn) she found Mariza curled into a ball, sobbing as Širtić tried to comfort her.

"What điđ you đo to her?" demanded Đučaviča.

"Nothing," defended Širtić. "Šhe waš reađing her letter anđ then šhe štarteđ črying!"

"What letter?" demanded Đučaviča.

"The one that . . ." Širtić's words died as he picked up the charred corner of the letter that had fallen in the fire . . .

Đűmbleđore Član of the Članlűna list

Đalibor (36) – Other, Leader  
-Krstulović (35) – Other, clanluna, Đuča's daughter, Groog's former mate, Đalibor's mate  
-Lűna II (13) – ¼ Clan, Krstulović's daughter,  
-Anđromeđanaea (9) – Other, Krstulović's daughter,

-Đeđiča (7) - Other, Krstulović's daughter

-Đelđuma (3) – Other, Krstulović's daughter  
-Čović Hđ (33) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), the Đana's former slave, Harva's Daughter, Žarda's ex-Mate, Đalibor's 3rd Mate

-Igača Hđ (12) – Other, Čović's Daughter.  
-Đaliđa Hđ (8) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

-Đalbelo Hđ (5) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

-Đelđum Hđ (2) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

Anđrić (44) - Other  
-Jekiča (12) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter,  
-Đović (47) – Other, Mihovilović's ex-Mate, Andrić's 2nd Mate  
-Šimič (12) – Other, Đović's Son

Haršivić (37) – Other  
-Halđa H (33) - Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Širnščić's former slave, Haža's daughter, Haršivić's Mate  
-Đurča Hđ (12) – Other, Halđa's daughter,  
-Đalđa Hđ (8) – Other, Halđa's daughter,

-Đenarči Hđ (5) – Other, Halđa's daughter

-Đobrič Hđ (2) – Other, Halđa's daughter

Rađić (34) - Other, Đuča's son  
- Đelić H (32) Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Marović's former slave, Rađić's Mate  
-Hađiča Hđ (9) – Other Đelić's daughter

-Đrača Hđ (6) – Other Đelić's daughter

-Đula Hđ (2) – Other Đelić's daughter  
-Željka H (39) – Other, (formerly of the Harvatišaranaa), Knežević's 2nd ex-Mate, Rađić's 2nd Mate  
-Ayla II Hđ (12) – Other, Željka's daughter  
-Žayljača Hđ (8) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Đuvnjak Hđ (4) – Other, Željka's daughter  
-Hrepiča Hđ (0) – Other, Željka's daughter

Vođanović (31) - Other  
-Šimiča (31) – Other, Vođanović's Mate  
-Đimiča (13) – Other, Šimiča's daughter.  
-Vođić (8) – Other, Šimiča's son

-Đomažet (4) – Other, Šimiča's daughter.  
-Šarič (0) – Other, Šimiča's son

Trebotičić (29) – Other, Đuča's son  
-Đanava Hđ (26) – Other, Harva's daughter, Trebotičć's Mate  
-Đebotiča Hđ (9) – Other, Đanava's daughter

-Đuževič Hđ (5) – Other, Đanava's daughter

-Đivič Hđ (0) – Other, Đanava's son  
-Đuže (26) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Pecotić's ex-mate, Trebotičć's Mate  
-Đaylan (9) - Other, Đuže's son  
-Đorđevič (5) - Other, Đuže's daughter

-Đobriča (0) - Other, Đuže's daughter

Mihović (26) – Other, Đović's son  
-Šimarva Hđ (22) – Other, Harva's daughter, Mihović's Mate  
-Rihoviča Hđ(9) – Other, Rađna's daughter

-Đeriž Hđ (5) – Other, Rađna's son

-Štipiča Hđ (0) – Other, Rađna's daughter

Knučavić (24) – Other, Đuča's son  
-Đanđrič (24) – Other, Đenarčhi's daughter, Knučavić's Mate  
-Đučavča (8) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter

-Đragan (4) – Other, Đanđrič's son

-Đeskaja (0) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter

Rađlibar (23) – Other, Radačić's son  
-Đihovilo (23) – Other, Đović's Daughter, Rađlbar's mate  
-Rađiv (8) – ¼ Clan, Đihovilo's Son, Weez-Ur

-Đoroči (4) – Other, Đihovilo's daughter

-Rašiča (0) – Other, Đihovilo's daughter  
-Đeča (22) – Other, Đuča's daughter, Rađlibar's 2nd Mate

-Rečibar (7) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur

-Đuč (3) – Other, Đeča's daughter

-Various Cave bears descended from: Hug-giver

Anđarčhi (20) – Other, Đenarčhi's son

-Heljka (20) – Other, Željka's daughter,  
-Đoljan (5) – ¼ Clan, Heljka's Son, Weez-Ur

-Hrepiča (0) – Other, Heljka's daughter

Širtić (20) – Other, Katić's son

-Đučaviča (18) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, clanluna's acolyte, Hare totem

-Đoroči (3) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur  
-Mariza Ađ(18) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Stork totem

-Zariz Ađ(3) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur 

Anđar (17) – Other, Đenarčhi's son,

-Đovič (17) – Other, Čović's Daughter

-Đumačić (2) – ¼ Clan, Đovič's Son, Weez-Ur

Grević (13) ½ Clan, Đelić's son

-Knežjka (17) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Đuk (2) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son, Weez-Ur

Đrun Đ (11) – ½ Clan, adopted son of Šimiča

-Ina Ađ (16) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter, Krstulović's accolyte

-Đrin (1) – 1/8 Clan son of Ina, Weez-ur


	5. Chapter 63: Winter with the Abraxas Clan

Clanluna

Chapter 63: Winter with the Abraxas Clan and then . . .

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"What has gotten into that girl," complained Ayla, "making a scene at Mara's ordination then, running off with the Đumbleđores!"

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with you," assured Luna.

"Maybe she needs a mate" suggested Luna's daughter, Dyondara. "I don't want to leave our Clan, but when I become a woman, I'm going to want a man from some other Clan to move here. . . All the boys here seem too much like my brothers. Or maybe she wanted to get out from under her mother's shadow. After all, Mariza looks just like you except for those eyes of hers."

"Well I'm going to write her and tell her how I feel about her abandoning me!" said Ayla, "You should do the same with Mara. What's wrong with her? Abandoning her mate and daughter?"

"It won't do any good," replied Luna. "But I'll do it anyway."

Ayla was somewhat mollified by Mariza's reply and the news that her daughter had finally taken a mate. . . . even if it was a female one.

And Mara's reply was polite and friendly . . . but still left Luna with a sense of unknown dread.

After getting the letter about Mariza's son riding the Cave Bear, Zeen tried getting some of the other boys to ride too. He found that some of the boys in his Clan could also ride them and when he tested them, he found that any boy who could ride a Cave Bear could also get a reaction from a wand. This group included all of his mate's sons old enough to shake a wand.

Winter came and it was time to resume magical training. There were, by now quite a few students. Žukić and Zišić, both sons of Zeen's mates, were just starting out. Thonda, Luna's daughter and Zara, Ayla's red-haired daughter, and Ood, Iga's son were all studying the second year material. Dyondara, Luna's daughter and Zuna, Ayla's daughter were studying the 4th year material. Zuna was also spending a lot of time at Wilmar's hearth, helping him with his daughter. He hadn't taken a mate since Mara had left him and Zuna would soon be a woman. Ayla's daughter, Creba had mated Bren, son of Ena. And Luna's daughter, Lena, had mated Ona's son, Grod. Both women were studying the 6th year N.E.W.T. material. Creba was studying Care, Herbalogy, Divination, and Potions. While Luna was studying DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, and Divination. Ayla had decided to add her Medicine woman knowledge to the Weech training so that any women who completed all seven years in Herbalogy and Potions, would also be fully qualified Medicine Women. Zeen had decided, starting with the two boys, to make any Weez-ur fully trained to be a mog-ur after the seven years.

It had been a long winter of near constant blizzards. When they finally broke, Zar decided to take Grod, Groud and Zoug hunting. So they loaded up the sleigh and heading out onto the steppes. But while they were gone, another blizzard arrived. It was near morning by the time the three young men arrived at the cave.

"Where's Zar?" asked Ayla.

"We can't find him," admitted Zoug. "When the blizzard struck, we tried to come back to the cave. But there was a sudden gust and Zar was blown off the sleigh. We stopped and called for him, but the snow was blowing so densely we could barely see the sleigh and wind was howling so loudly we couldn't hear each other. Finally I decided to come back for help.

"We've got to go look for him!" cried Ayla.

"Ayla you can't go out in that, you'll die too," said Luna, pulling her friend into a hug. "Zar knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure that once he realizes he can't find the sleigh, he'll look for shelter somewhere and wait out the storm."

"But Zar!" cried Ayla.

It was 2 days later before the storm broke and the whole Clan began searching for Zar. Most went out in groups with a sleigh. But Luna, Ayla, Zeen, Iza, Creba and Lena all took their brooms and flew in different directions. Ayla flew all day searching for her mate and when night began to fall, she headed back to the cave to see if anyone else had found him. Lena was flying back over Thonlan's group in their sleigh when she arrived.

"We found him," said Thonlan as Ayla felt a pain grip her heart. She didn't see Zar with the group. "We chased a pack of Hyenas away from him . . . we couldn't find the head."

Lena pulled Zar out of her pocket and enlarged him. When Ayla saw the headless, chewed up form of Zar with his own spear protruding from his chest she broke down and began to wail her grief. Once the others returned Luna pulled Ayla off of Zar and Zeen levitated him to the burial chamber for his funeral.

For the next several days, Ayla was almost constantly in Luna's arms crying. Finally, Thonlan agreed to hold her long enough to for Luna to write a letter to Mariza.

"_Do you want this woman to find another mate,"_ signed Ova.

"Why? Aren't you happy with us?" asked Thonlan.

"Yes_, you are a good mate,"_ admitted Ova. _"but this woman thought that now that _Zar_ is gone to the spirit world, that _Ayla_ might want to be your 2__nd__ mate instead of this woman." _

"There's no reason you can't both be mated to us," pointed out Thonlan. "Besides, with Luna busy comforting Ayla, who's going to Relieve my Needs." (Thonlan winked at her) "I don't think Ayla is worried about her place in our Clan. She won't mind being 3rd mate to your 2nd. You have a place at my hearth, and in our hearts as long as you want one."

Ova responded by pulling her mate into a passionate kiss. "_This woman is grateful_ Thonlan!"

After Zar's funeral, and Ayla's mating, the Boundary stones were moved slightly. Zar already had an overly large hearth as Ayla, the Medicine Woman, needed a place to take care of patients. Now, Thonlan's hearth was enlarged to also include all of the area that had formerly been Zar's hearth.

Luna's daughter, Dyondara became a woman, and after Wilmar performed her 1st Rites, she announced that she was going to wait and if he had done his manhood hunt, she was going to ask Ura's son, Zeerc, to be her mate.

But then, Zuna became a woman. Ever since Mara had abandoned them, Zuna had been spending all her free time at Wilmar's hearth helping him with Mara's daughter, Wilmara. So after Zeen performed her 1st Rites, she approached Ayla for advice.

"Mama, I want . . . I want to . . ." stammered Zuna.

"What is it, Zuna?" asked Ayla.

"It's just . . . that I remember what a big deal Mariza made out of it when Mara asked Wilmar to mate her . . .," said Zuna. "But we've become so close this winter . . . Do you think that Mariza would mind if I asked Wilmar to be my mate?"

"Why don't you owl her a letter and find out?" suggested Ayla.

The next morning after setting up her Camp, Mara found an owl waiting for her with a letter from her mother. Mara's reply was polite and friendly, she mustn't arouse suspicion, after all.

But when Mara had come up with her grand plan for revenge, she hadn't taken into account the sex-drives of a bunch of 14-year-old men. And since she'd established that they were all mated to her, they were constantly bugging her to Share Pleasures with them. And so, in order to have time to do anything, she had to send them to perform various tasks: gather plants, hunt, move large rocks to make a circle around the camp, etc. Through skillful manipulation, Mara/Gaea was able to make enough time for herself to brew potions.

But all that changed when the winter storms hit . . . Now she was confined to a tipi with seven randy young men. Her tactical mind recognized that this situation could easily escalate into a recreation of that terrible time when she was 10 years old. The only way she could be sure of not being Forced to Relieve their Needs was to take the initiative and be demanding for the Sharing of Pleasures. She found if she could wear them all out in a short enough span of time, she had time for brewing while they were asleep. Still . . . the situation was trying for her. And as mid-winter hit, Mara could tell that they were disappointed that they would be missing the Winter Mother Festival in their old camps. Mara/Gaea hated to waste such a precious resource. She had plans for this potion. But she had to do something to keep these boys in line.

"Tonight we are having our Mother Festival," announced Mara/Gaea.

"But how can we do that?" asked Achillupercaliajax. " . . . begging you pardon, Gaea. It's just that you, are the only woman and we already Share Pleasures with you."

"Well, tonight there will be four of me," replied Mara/Gaea as she held up 3 potion vials carved out of megaceros antler. "First we will drink the Mother Festival tea and dance. When you feel you are ready, You, Aeolusartoremus, and Sarpeyonysiseus will each drink one of these potions. They will turn you into a copy of me. You won't have any of my powers, but you will be women. You can then choose a man to Share Pleasures with."

The chosen three obeyed their Goddess and all of Mara/Gaea's followers found that they enjoyed the experience.

When the winter storms finally broke, Mara/Gaea had a serious case of cabin fever! After being cooped up in a tipi with them all winter, she needed to get away from her followers for awhile!

The Brooms Zeen had made were very unstable. Luna's Firebolt2 was the product of centuries of broom research. Zeen may have been a charm's prodigy, but even he had his limitations. His brooms required constant concentration to fly them, and the flyer had to be naked in order to control it. So as Mara/Gaea prepared to go flying, she shrunk down her winter clothes and put them in a bag around her neck. Her wand she tucked behind her ear after disillusioning herself. She then rubbed herself all over with a warming potion. The disillusionment charm didn't interfere with flying, but the warming charm did.

Finally Mara kicked off and flew away from her tipi. She had just picked North as a random direction. She hadn't expected to see old Zar trudging alone through the newly fallen snow. Mara/Gaea had not expected this at all! Still who was she to pass up an opportunity to get her vengeance of old Zar early. He might be 40 years old, but being half Clan made him look more like 60. She was still disgusted that they'd made her have an old man like him for her 1st Rites, instead of her brother, Zeen.

Mara/Gaea landed her broom in front of Zar, and quickly drew her wand. Zar saw her foot prints the instant she'd landed. But he couldn't prevent her from silently casting a disarming charm that tore the spear out of his hands, then a silent banishing charm sent the spear plunging through his chest. As Zar fell on his back, bleeding out, she silently oblivated him . . . modifying his memories so that he would remember that he had tripped and fallen on his spear.

Once she was certain that he was dead, Mara/Gaea walked over and stood on his body. A cutting curse took some time to remove the head from his body, which she then shrunk and put in her bag. She then used her wand to wipe away all the footprints before straddling her boom and taking off. As she rose into the air, she spotted a hyena approaching Zar.

(Perfect!) thought Mara/Gaea.

That Spring, when Mara/Gaea apparated to the Gaunt Clan for the Spring Heat. None of the other women seemed the least bit suspicious of her. Mara expressed her condolences to Ayla and congratulated her on becoming her mother's new sister-mate. Everything seemed Ordinary. Mara/Gaea had considered not attending this year. But her addiction was just too strong. Besides, as she rationalized to herself, she didn't want to arouse suspicion.

As usual, Mara/Gaea lost control of herself completely in the Spring Heat. Afterwards, She apparated not to her Dragon Camp, but to somewhere far away so she could cry it out without being seen or heard . . . Why? Why does she keep going back to it? Why can't a man do that to her? Why couldn't her mother save her from those men who robbed her of the ability to feel Pleasures?

Mariza was in a funk about the death of Zar, the Man of her Mother's hearth, for several weeks. But when she read Zuna's letter, she couldn't stop giggling.

"What'š šo funny?" asked Đučaviča.

Mariza handed her the letter. After reading it, a third time, Đučaviča turned to her mate and said:

"I štill don't get it. What'š šo funny?"

Mariza was finally able to get herself under control. Looked at Đučaviča and started giggling again. After several rounds of this, when Mariza's sides were hurting, she was finally able to say:

"When I was a little girl, I used to dream of mating Wilmar. When Mara mated him I felt like my heart had been ripped out. Especially since I knew she cared nothing for him. But then, you and Zeen showed me that I didn't like Pleasures with men at all. So if I had mated him, I would have made him miserable! So the thought that I would be jealous of my sister taking him as a mate!"

Mariza started laughing again.

By spring, It was clear that Đučaviča was blessed also. This meant she'd also have to miss the Spring Heat.

Mariza was again thinking about resuming her journey. In part because people were starting to transition from just being in awe of her magical powers to worshiping her like she was Luna. She'd become fluent in many languages, Her native language was a mix of English and Clan signs. She also knew the silent Ancient Signs that all Clan knew. From Thonlan she had learned Zelandonii and Sharamudoi. From Ranec she had learned Mamutoi. Living amongst the Đűmbleđores had help her skill in their language, which she supposed could no longer be called Đananđananđa. She had also picked up Harvatišaranaa. She had made a lot of potions over the winter. (Mostly Healing ones)

And so, when it came time for the Spring Heat, Mariza decided to depart. The dense forest and rocky terrain where the Đűmbleđores lived made chariots and sleighs impractical. Instead, they used a travois. The width of the triangle could be adjusted easily to fit between the trees she encountered along the way. The Đűmbleđores gave her a pair of Snorkacks to pull it along and Zariz took one of the Đűmbleđore Clan's Cave Bears to ride, which he had named. Međveđj. And of course, Đak the trusty blink-dog followed behind.

And so after some tearful goodbyes to Đucaviča and the other Đűmbleđores, Mariza and Zariz set out on their journey. . .

They followed the coast North-West for a week before Mariza found a familiar Cave. The Everarđ Clan had hosted the Summer Gathering a few times before, so Mariza knew these people and this terrain. Once they spotted her, the Clan went into frenzied activity preparing for her stay. Harvđa came forward to greet her.

"I Welcome you in the name of Lűna," said Hvarđa, as she clasped Mariza's hands. "I am Hvarđa, članlűna of the Everarđ Član of the Članlűna, daughter of Hrđa, mated to Rađošavić, mother of Nežžie, Zarađ and Elži."

"I Greet you in the name of Luna," returned Mariza. "I am Mariza the Weech, daughter of Ayla, born to the hearth of Zar, Mother of Zariz, mated to Đučaviča."

"I see your son also has the power to ride the Cave Bear like Zeen, himself," said Hvarđa. "What brings the daughter of Ayla the Weech to our cave?"

"We are on a journey," explained Mariza. "I'd just like the stay the night."

"Then we should have a feast and a Mother Festival to celebrate," replied Hvarđa.

"That's not really necessary," replied Mariza.

"Nonsense!" said Hvarđa. "We so rarely get visitors!"

Mariza had not wanted them to make a big deal out of her visit but they did anyway. And after the feast they had thrown together, Marzia knew that as a guest she would be expected to pick first at the Mother festival. But Mariza took her time, enjoyed dancing. (The Everarđs didn't use Iga's special mushroom tea to enhance the experience) Finally, she picked Hvađa, who was a bit flustered to picked by a woman guest of such status.

Mariza thoroughly enjoyed herself with the Everarđ's clanluna. And the next morning, kissed her goodbye, packed their things and resumed their journey . . . .

For another couple of months they traveled alone, Mariza, her son and the animals. Sometimes her son would ride on the back of the Cave Bear, sometimes he would walk, and sometimes he would ride on the travois. Occasionally Marza would magically summon a fish from the sea to supplement their diet of dried meat, snorkack milk and plants that Mariza had gathered as she walked. Mariza would occasionally find some sign of other people having been there in the past . . . people who had been killed and eaten by the cannibal hoard of the S'armuna years before.

Finally, Mariza began to hear in the distance, the sound of human voices . . . a large number of them. Due to the dense foliage of the forest, she was able to get quite close before she was spotted. When they did see her, leading a pair of purple iridescent reindeer, with her son riding on a Cave Bear's back, and Đak the blink-dog excitedly barking and apparating around randomly, the large group of people sprang into action. The same forest that hid her from them, had also hidden them from her, until she had gotten this close. There appeared to be about a hundred of them camping in tents. The men were rushing for their spears.

"DFMEII!" yelled out a voice.

Someone came forward and gathered a group of 7 men together before leading the group towards Mariza.

The leader appeared to be about 30 years old. Mariza couldn't tell from looking whether the leader was male or female. S/he was dressed in a knee length tunic with leggings under it. The tunic was elaborately covered in beads, carved from antler. On his/her head was a headdress made of antlers and eagle feathers.

When s/he stepped forward, grasped Mariza's hand and spoke, she still couldn't tell what gender this person was. But his/her language sounded a little like Harvatišaranaa and a little like Sharamudoi.

"K fkalkn nfkđjfnekfđkfn neim mš Haratum," said the wo/man. "Ai am kel Harat msš ekl Haratumoi, čild mš Hrepića, haratum mš Henjak, Hajduk kel Vlaić."

Mariza returned the greeting: "I Greet you in the name of Luna," returned Mariza. "I am Mariza the Weech, daughter of Ayla, born to the hearth of Zar, Mother of Zariz, mated to Đučaviča."

Mariza then stepped over to the snorkacks and hugged each one saying in both Harvatišaranaa and Sharamudoi: "These animals are not food. They are our friends."

She then did the same with the Cave Bear. But Đak was too excited to be in one place, so she had to point in his general direction.

By now, she was starting to notice the stares some of the men were giving her. She was wearing a special summer dress she had made last winter. It was still the basic clanluna mini-dress, but was open and laced on the sides. As her pregnancy developed, she could loosen the sides. At six months, she was showing a lot of skin on the sides. But Mariza was most intrigued by this androgynous leader of theirs. She guessed that s/he must be female in order to get her so aroused. But she wasn't certain.

Once introductions had been made, Mariza was shown where to set up her tent. People had just almost gotten used to her, when Mariza pulled out her wand and enlarged the tipi.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Mariza began levitating the tripod she had lashed together into and upright position. She then levitated the poles onto it. And lashed them into place, before levitation the cover onto it. After Mariza had finished pinning the cover in place, she turned to find the whole camp staring at her opened-mouthed.

The leader person again came forward to speak to her.

"Ar ju Haratum?" asked the wo/man.

"Is Haratum what you call the Great Mother?" asked Mariza. "We call her Luna and she's my mother's sister-mate. But it's really not that big a deal. I'm just a Weech."

A murmur went through the whole camp.

Mariza was starting to wonder what they thought she had said.

"Look, I just want to be treated like everybody else you. You don't need to do anything special for- Hey stop that! No bowing! Get up! Get up. I'm just a Weech, It's not like I'm Luna or anything. How about if I make you something to eat?"

The wo/man followed her into the tipi after Mariza gathered a few logs and stepped in.

"Incendio!" Mariza used her wand to start a fire in the center of the Tipi. She then pulled out and enlarged the various cooking implements that she would need to serve a meal. Grabbing a bowl, she stepped back outside and milked the snorkacks. She saw the wo/man sticking his/her head out the door to watch her as she headed back into the tipi.

She poured the milk into the bison stomach suspended from a tripod the pulled out the various plants she had gathered today. After setting aside a portion of vegetables for Međveđj, Mariza added them and some dried fish to the stew. While waiting for the rocks to heat up in the fire, Mariza turned back to the leader-type person.

"Now then, let's start again," said Mariza. "I am Mariza"

"Aj am Harat," replied the person.

"My people are called the Clanluna," said Mariza

"Jđ pipol škf lškđlđš Haratumoi," replied Harat.

"I am a Weech," said Mariza

"Ai am Harat," said Harat.

"Are you saying that Harat is your name or your title?" asked Mariza.

"Harat iz ođl taitl," replied Harat.

"So, is Harat the title of one-who- serves-the-Mother amongst your people?" asked Mariza.

"Ks, Harat iz taitl mš đlk-đkđ-đkrkfn-Haratum," replied Harat. "Ju ar Haratum?"

"No, I'm not the Great Mother," assured Mariza. "My people call her Luna and she lives amongst us in the guise of a woman. But our Clanluna saw through her disguise and has told the rest of us the truth. But Luna is one of the ones who taught me how to be a Weech.

Mariza and Harat continued to converse like this. Mariza could barely recognize the verb. "to be" and nouns. But that was all she could make out of the language.

Once she was finished cooking, she used a cup to ladle out 4 servings. Mariza had grown up near the edge of the steppes where wood was not always available. But living with the Đumbleđores had gotten her used to the idea that wood was constantly available, so she had stopped carrying wooden utensils with her but made them as she needed them. So when she went to the entrance of the tipi and stuck her head out to see Zariz trying unsuccessfully to coax the other children into riding the cave bear with him, She called her son in.

"Zariz, food is ready. Accio Sticks!" Mariza summoned some sticks.

After placing the bowl of vegetables for Međveđj and a bowl of stew for Đak outside the tipi, Mariza came back in and transfigured the sticks into wooden spoons. She offered a bowl of stew and a spoon to Harat, Zariz and herself.

Harat ate very slowly. S/he had obviously never had anything like the fish chowder that Mariza had made for them. After they were done, Mariza and Zariz tossed their wooden spoons in the fire. But Harat reverently held on to his/hers like it was a holy artifact.

"There, you see, we're just a normal family," said Mariza. "There's nothing special about us."

Harat nodded, gave Mariza a bow and stepped out of the tipi to make and announce ment.

"PIPOL MŠ HARATUMOI LĆLEĐ ĐKFLE MUTHR ŠLWKĐ ĐLŠMVĆP PĐ! AI PVEM ŠPEMEL ŠOPF FUĐ ŠPW LŠPOVEĐ OP ŠLWĆĆ TJEN TEIL! ŠI IŽ APĐKEAFKMNĐ ĐLŠMVĆP PĐ LW EKŠĐ GEIZ MŠ ŠPOEMĐIURL WUMUN ŠKE ĐKEIĐEMNF ŠO KE ĐKĆOEM ĐO ĐMEĆ!"

Širtić (20) – Other, Katić's son

-Đučaviča (18) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, clanluna's acolyte, Hare totem

-Đoroči (3) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur  
-Mariza Ađ (18) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Stork totem

-Zariz Ađ(3) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Zar (40) ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) 7th Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, clanluna, (Ursus Totem)

Living Members:  
Thonlan (17) – Other, (mousy brown hair, sea-blue eyes) Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 1st Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)  
-**Luna** (41) – Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)  
-**Thonda** (12) Other, (dirty blonde hair, emerald-green eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Lana (10) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech,  
-Selene (8) Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Anka (6) Other, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Maeba (4) Other, (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Levana (2) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech  
-Kohnša (0) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Ova (14) ½ Clan daughter of Uva, Thonlan's 2nd Mate.

-Thova (3) ½ Clan son of Ova, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-**Ayla** (36) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)  
-**Zara** (12) – Other, (red hair, leaf-green eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Crara (10) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-Cruna (8) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Tama (6) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes)) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-Tayla (4) - ¼ Clan, (Golden Blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Ailaza (2) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech  
-Žayliza (0) – Other, (red hair, leaf-green eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Zeen** – (21) ½ Clan,(Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) son of Luna, Mog-Ur, 2nd Ranked male Hunter, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)  
-Griga (20) – 1/16 Clan, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter, redfoot, clanluna

-Zeeg (5) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-Kuđuž (2) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-Jukičva Đ (24) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Đumbleđore Član, Harva's daughter, Zeen's 2nd Mate  
-**Žukić** Đa (11) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Jeenič Đa (8) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đukič Đa (5) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Žovič Đa (2) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đišič E (26) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) of the Everarđ Član, Joković's daughter, Zeen's 3rd Mate

-**Žišić** Ea (11) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Đeeš Ea (8) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Điš Ea (5) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur  
-Žđerič Ea (2) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

- various Cave bears

Groog (46) – 1/8 Clan, 10th Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)  
-Iga (42) - Other, (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, Clanluna (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate  
-**Ood** (12) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, Weez-Ur  
-Grig (9) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son

-Igooa (6) - 1/16 Clan (Red-hair, leaf-green eyes) Iga's daughter

-Androm (3) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son  
-Groogra (8) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's daughter

Ranec (37) - Other, carver, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) M'buna's son, 3th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)  
-**Iza** II (23) – ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Medicine Woman, 3rd Weech, 8th ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Ranec's 2nd Mate (Unicorn Totem)

-Ziz (8) – ¼ Clan, son of Iza, Weez-ur

-Ranza (5) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

-Wymeza (2) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

Wilmar (18) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Iga's Son, 4th Ranked male hunter, clanluna  
-Wilmara (3) ¼ Clan daughter of Mara, Weech

-**Zuna** (14) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Wilmar's 2nd Mate

Bren (13) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 5th Ranked Male Hunter

-**Creba** (16) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Bren's Mate

-Cren (1) – ½ Clan son of Creba, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

Zeerc F (10) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Ura's son, 6th Ranked male hunter, Weez-Ur

-**Dyondara** (14) Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Zeerc's Mate

Boov (26) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 8th Ranked Male Hunter  
-Ugra (24) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem), Boov's 2nd Mate.

- Bugrav (8) - ½ Clan son of Ugra

-Boograva (5) - ½ Clan daughter of Ugra

-Booven (2) - ½ Clan son of Ugra

-Broona (11) ½ Clan daughter of Ena

-Boova (0) – ½ Clan son of Broona, Weez-ur

Droog II (16) ¾ Clan son of Eva, 9th Ranked Male hunter

-Vorva (20) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva, 10th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's Mate

-Vroog (5) – ½ Clan son of Vorva, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Vreva (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Vorva

-Orga (18) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter, 11th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's 2nd Mate

-Drorg (3) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrorv (0) – ½ Clan daughter of Orga

Broog (40) – ½ Clan, 11th Ranked male hunter  
-Ena (38) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Broog's Mate,

Vorv (38) – ½ Clan, 12th Ranked male hunter  
-Uva (36) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv  
-Uv (9) ½ Clan son of Uva

Groob (27) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 13th Ranked male Hunter  
-Eva (28) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts  
-Eba (9) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva

-Greeb (6) – ¾ Clan son of Eva

-Greeva (3) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva

-Brena (18) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 9th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Groob's 2nd Mate

-Broob (7) – ½ Clan son of Brena, Weez-ur

-Grena (4) – ¾ Clan daughter of Brena  
-Droob (1) – ¾ Clan son of Brena

Zoug II (18) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, leaf-green eyes) son of Uva, 14th Ranked Male hunter.  
-Hažđa Đ(18) – Other, Halđa's of Đumbleđore daughter, Zoug's Mate

-Gražđ Đa(3) – ¼ Clan son of Hažđa, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Žrarđa Đa (0) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Hažđa

Groud (13) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's Son, 15th ranked male Hunter

-Ebra (15) ½ Clan daughter of Uva, Groud's Mate

-Zoub (5) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Zebra (1) – ¼ Clan daughter of Ebra

Grod II (12) - ½ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ona's Son, 16th Ranked Male hunter.

-**Lena** (16) - Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Grod's Mate

-Lroda (1) – ¼ Clan Lena's daughter, Weech


	6. Chapter 64: Summer Meeting with the Drag

Clanluna

Chapter 64: Summer Meeting with the Dragon Camp

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

After a winter of drugging and Pleasuring and indoctrinating her followers, Gaea was finally ready for the Sungaea summer meeting. After shrinking everything in the Camp and putting it in her bag, Gaea made a portkey and commanded her boys to hold onto it while she activated it.

The crowd screamed when Gaea's Dragon Camp appeared in the middle of the Sungaea Summer meeting. When they stopped spinning, they all fell to the ground except Gaea, who turned her fall into a roll that left her on her feet.

Gaea was wearing a summer dress beaded in Garnet beads that she had magically drilled holes in.

She pulled her tipi out of the bag around her neck and enlarged it. Then, waving her wand, she erected the Tipi next to the Sungaeae tent.

"Go join the hunts!" she commanded her followers before striding towards the Sungaeae tent.

The redfoot at the entrance moved as if to stop her before stepping aside and holding the flap for her. They had arrived early and only three of the Sungaeae were present.

"Great Mother, how may the Sungaeae be of service to you? Asked the Sungaea of Onanger Camp.

"I will now be taking applicants to more personally serve me," announced Gaea, before turning and walking out of the tent. As she passed a redfoot she waved her wand at the young woman and lifted her off the ground dragging her through the air behind her. When she got back to the door of her tipi, Gaea set the girl down in front of her.

"You will announce the applicants before they enter," commanded Gaea. "Tell me their names and Camp before they enter."

"Antigonerissulla of Bison Camp"

"Why do you want to serve me personally?" asked Gaea

"Well, I've already dedicated my life to serving you," replied Antigonerissulla

"And you are willing to do anything I say?" asked Gaea.

"What if I commanded you to Share Pleasures with your nephew, Aeolusartoremus?" Gaea asked Circeoniobe of Bison Camp

"But you would never command something like that!" protested Circeoniobe.

"He's one of my acolytes," pointed our Gaea. "How can you certain that I would not ask this of you."

"Well, if you did, I would of course obey," admitted Circeoniobe.

"Aren't you a bit old to be starting your training over?" Gaea asked Alchmenegia, Sunagaea of Megaceros Camp.

"I've been serving you since before my 1st Rites," replied Alchmenegia. "I would do anything for you!"

"Do you have a daughter?" asked Gaea.

"Yes Gaea," replied Alchmenegia. "like me, she's become a woman a little younger than most girls. She'll be getting her 1st Rites here at the Summer meeting.

"Then send her to me in your stead," commanded Gaea. "Let me see is she is worthy."

"Would you be willing to Share Pleasures with a man of mixed Spirits?" Gaea asked Hestiathenaurora of Megaceros Camp.

"Great Mother, If you commanded it, I would Share Pleasures with a flathead," replied Hestiathenaurora.

"Do you have any doubts that I am who I claim to be?" asked Gaea

"None, Great Mother," replied Hypolytalialeepa of Wooly Rhino Camp

"And if I asked you to give up your child to serve me?" asked Gaea.

"There could be no greater glory for my daughter than to follow my footsteps in service to you, Great Mother," replied Sirenepthysyla of Smilondon Camp.

"If I told you to drink some unknown substance, would you do so without hesitation?" Gaea asked Lethanealmathea of Reindeer camp as she dangled a bone potion flask from her fingers.

"Give it to me and I will drink, replied Lethanealmathea.

"Anything, you'll do anything I command? Then, lick me," commanded Gaea to Medusanemonaeola of Hyena Camp as she lifted the edge of her summer-dress. As she did so, she brushed across her labia with the finger she had surreptitiously just dipped in love potion.

Gaea rejected most of the applicants as too willful, too submissive or too stupid. But she narrowed it down to 7 who would serve her purposes.

After 3 days of interviews, Gaea returned to the tent of the Sungaea to announce who had been chosen, and the women heard their names called, they stepped forward. Once the chosen had been named, Gaea led them all back into her tipi for a meeting. The love potions were still buzzing through their heads as they sat in a circle in the tipi.

"Most of you were redfoots," said Gaea with a glance at Hestiathenaurora. "But now you will learn what it truly is to love me with all your heart and soul and body. When you stepped out of the tent of the Sungaeae, your old life ended. Since you are starting a new life as new women, you must once again, or in your case for the first time, go through 1st Rites. Only this time, your 1st Rites will not be performed by a man specially trained by the Sungaea. This time they will be performed by me, personally. Hestiathenaurora, you will be first. The rest of you, will go to the isolation tent where girls wait for their 1st Rites. If anyone questions you, tell them I told you to wait there. The rest of you may leave."

Once they were gone, Gaea waved her wand in a silencing charm to keep people outside of the tipi from hearing. She then drank a polyjuice potion she had made with one of Zeen's hairs.

Hestiathenaurora screamed when she saw her Goddess transform into an abomination of mixed spirits! Everyone knew the story of Andromedanaea, the woman who had left the Sungaea to Share Pleasures with the flatheads and had been punished by Gaea with the loss of her voice!

Once Gaea/Zeen had calmed her down, s/he was able to make the 13-year-old girl enjoy her 1st Rites. Gaea might not have Zeen's skill in the furs, but as a trained clanluna, she knew what was supposed to Please women.

Gaea had long since stopped believing that her mother, Luna blesses women with babies. And she didn't think Luna's theory about the stork and the cabbage patch could be true either. Ayla's theory about men's organs starting babies might have some grain of truth. As might the Clan's belief that a man's totem defeated a woman's. She had noticed that Zeen's totem defeated any girl he performed 1st Rites for. This was why she began collecting his hairs. Gaea wanted an army of Weez-urs who were of Zeen's spirit.

One by one, Gaea performed '1st Rites' with each of the other women she had selected to serve her.

Once she was done, Gaea distributed Zeen polyjuice potions to each of her male followers and commanded them to Share Pleasures with a many women at the Summer Meeting as possible, using the potion in the dark. She also encouraged her men to go on every hunting expedition they could. They couldn't rely on the rest of the Sungaea supporting them next winter. Gaea even went on a few hunts herself. She'd fly up to a herd and land. Then, use her wand to slaughter the whole herd before it could escape.

Trouble began when Ayla arrived with the flatheads. For years now, Zeen and Ayla had been portkeying to the Sungaea Summer meeting for a couple of days with a group of Clan women who had agreed to Relieve the Needs of the Others so that no Clan women would be forced to do so. This was actually part of an elaborate trade network that Ayla's cousin, Odyseusarpedon had devised. It involved things like Mammutoi giving him raw furs that would, over the winter be tanned by various Clans. The Clans, as would the Mammutoi, would take a percentage of the furs, but trade away the rest. And Ayla would usually bring a large shipment of trade goods with her and take some back to the Clanluna Summer Gathering when she left. In this way, Odyseusarpedon was able to bring together, Amber and Mammoth products from the Mammutoi, tanned hides and women from the Clan, Salt from the Đűmbleđores, Sea shells from the Everarđs, Flint from the Sungaea, And even popsicles from the Abraxas.

Most of the Sungaea were horrified at the thought of their men or worse, their women Sharing Pleasures with a flathead. So there was always a Mother Festival that coincided with Ayla's visits. This assured that no one actually NEEDED the service of the flathead does. But there were some people who thought the idea of Sharing Pleasures with a Flathead was kinky. And these few people would visit Ayla's tipi to give it a try.

Every year, Perzeusolon of Smilodon had the same fight with his mate. She didn't understand why he wanted to go Share Pleasures with the flatheads. That was because he didn't tell her what he was REALLY doing. . . . He arrived shortly after Ayla and the Clan women. She was using her wand to levitate the tipi cover onto the poles. Nearby was a large pile of Trade-goods that Ayla's cousin, Odyseusarpedon of Megaceros Camp and Thonlan of Abraxas Clan were arguing over. Ayla smiled at him as soon as she saw him.

"Perzu! It is good to see you again!" said Ayla as she finished pinning up the tipi.

Perzeusolon gave her a quick kiss, then, staked the smoke flaps in the open position, before holding the door flap open for the women. All the Clan women except Ura went in. She would be accepting the gifts from the Sungaea men who wanted to go in. Ayla, smiled at him before going in herself. Perzeusolon picked up the ivory handled knife he had set on the ground and handed it to Ura. She nodded and he went in to the tipi. Most of the Clan women had done this before and knew that this man liked the big ugly woman, not Clan women. So they didn't ever look for him to give them "_the signal"_ Perzeusolon knelt in front of her and said:

"Ayla!" giving her _the signal. _

Ayla smiled brightly at him and got into position. He knelt behind her and kissed the top of her back, just below the neck while his hands reached around to caress her breasts. She was very ready for him when he pulled up her wrap and entered her. And when he whispered in her ear: "You are a Good Clan woman" that pushed her over the edge. As usual she had peaked before him. So she rolled over and Shared Pleasures on her back like he liked.

After they were done and had gone out to have some tea with Ura, Perzeusolon said:

"So have you heard that the Great Mother walks amongst us?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ayla, who could tell he didn't believe that.

"Well, last summer there was the Clanluna girl who came to redfoot for us. I think she called herself Marara or something then. But after you left, she came back and declared that she was really Gaea in disguise and now she was going to walk openly amongst us. A lot of people didn't believe at first but she used her magical powers to scare them into accepting her. Many of those of us who weren't there, still aren't sure about her. But I've seen her, on a hunt, slaughter an entire herd. She has magical powers like you, only more so."

"Wait! Mara is claiming to be the Luna?" interrupted Ura.

"No she's calling herself Gaea, now," replied Perzeusolon.

"Well, we'll just see have to see about that!" replied Ayla.

"Can you wait?" asked Ura as she spotted a familiar man, one who she liked to give her _the signal _every year_._ "I need to go in the tipi for awhile."

Ayla frowned. She didn't know why her son's mate liked to Relieve the Needs of the man who had Forced Iga to, years ago. But she did this every year, just as Ayla did with Perzeusolon. But there was no doubt in Ayla's mind that the woman was trouble. It seemed to her that every year at the summer gathering, either Ura would throw Durc's things out of her tipi, or Durc would go around proclaiming that Ura needed a new mate because he didn't want her any more. Usually, by sundown, the couple were loudly Sharing Pleasures again. Ura had had a lot of trouble with Durc's jealously. Ayla didn't understand that at all. Why would a man be jealous of a woman Sharing Pleasures with others? A woman's jealousy made more sense to her as a woman could more easily wear out men, than men could wear out a woman. Anyway, she'd have to wait to confront Mara.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Ayla asked Mara.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaea, warily.

"Is it true that you've told the Sungaea that you are some sort of Goddess?" asked Ayla.

"Why not," asked Gaea as she surreptitiously reached for her wand, holding it behind her. "Mother does the same."

"That's not true and you know it!" growled Ayla. "You know she does everything she can to discourage such ideas."

"and yet she still let Iga go around preaching the Cult of the Great Luna," sneered Gaea.

"I just want what my mother has. I can't be the Goddess of the Clanluna. There already is one . . . but I can be the Goddess of the Sungaea . . . and you can't stop me!"

"We'll just have to see what you mother has to say about that!" snapped Ayla.

"No. We won't," replied Gaea, serenely.

Quick as a flash, Gaea had pulled her wand from behind her and silently Obliviated Ayla.

Ayla only had a split second to realize Mara had her wand out before her memories were re-written. Now Ayla remembered hearing about what a popular redfoot Mara was and how everyone thought she would one day be the chief of the Sungaeae.

"We've got to do something about her. She's taking over everything!"

"What can we do? She's gotten all of the Sungaeae in her power. You heard what she did to them last year!"

"Yes, some of the people who weren't there are telling wilder and wilder tales about what happened."

"And some of us don't believe that she's really Gaea, in spite of her trickery."

"Yes, but there aren't that many of us. What can we do about it?"

"I've been checking around. . . There are more of us than you think. If we all stand together, we can fight her."

Are you crazy! . . . Look, you didn't see what she did to that Aurochs herd. . . I was watching her. She just stood there with that serene expression on her face killing animal after animal with her Weech stick. But at one point, I saw something in her face. It was like watching someone take a mask off for an instant, then putting it back on. I saw it in her eyes. She wasn't just killing those animals for food. She LIKED making them feel pain!"

"We'll have to ambush her . . . attack her from several sides at once."

Gaea was walking down the 'street' between the tents in the summer gathering when she noticed a change in the sounds of the crowd. . . there . . .up ahead . . . a couple of men were carrying spears like they were going hunting. But they kept turning to look at her. . . and behind her . . . . There were a couple of more men with spears following her. . . . and to the side . . . another man with a spear. . . and there is another one. . . .

"NOW!" shouted a voice from the side.

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

Gaea – (18) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp.

-Aeolusartoremus (14) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (14) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (14) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (14) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (14) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (14) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (14) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (18) – daughter of A of Bison Camp

- (2) daughter of Antigonerissulla

Sirenepthysyla (20) – daughter of S of Smilondon Camp

- (5) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

- (1) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

Hestiathenaurora (13) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

Lethanealmathea (18) – daughter of L of Reindeer camp

Hypolytalialeepa (23) – daughter of H of Wooly Rhino Camp

- (8) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

- (4) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

Medusanemonaeola (21) – daughter of M of Hyena Camp

- (6) daughter of Medusanemonaeola


	7. Chapter 65: Haratumoi

Clanluna

Chapter 65: Haratumoi

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Mariza hadn't understood much of Harat's announcement. But what she had, made her angry.

"Survived my cooking, indeed! I'll have you know that amongst my people I'm considered a very good cook!" grumbled Mariza before saying the incantations and waving her wand to clean the dishes.

Zariz was out the tipi and on the Cave Bear's back in an instant as the boy continued to try to lure other children on to Međveđj's back. Mariza, wondering where Harat had gone, stepped out the tipi and began to stroll through the camp. But then, she spotted an old woman holding her hand to her cheek, wincing in pain.

"Here, let me look at that," said Mariza, as she knelt beside her and pulled on the woman's jaw. "No, open wide, like this. Aaaaaaa"

Looking in the woman's mouth she could see that she had a rotten tooth, just as Mariza suspected. Reaching into her bag, Mariza pulled out some datura and a potion. She grabbed one of the woman's cups and pointed her wand at it.

"Aquementi!" water poured out of her wand and filled the cup.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Mariza levitated a few stones from the fire into the cup to heat the water, then, added the datura to make a strong anesthetic tea. She handed the cup to the woman and mimed drinking motions. "Drink this."

She waited until she was certain that the tea had taken effect, then coaxed the woman into opening her mouth again.

"Accio rotten tooth!" the tooth shot out of the woman's mouth and into Mariza's hand. She handed it to the old women, then gave her the potion and mimed drinking motions. "Drink this."

After she drank the potion, the woman got a very surprised look on her face. When Mariza was sure the potion was done she coaxed the woman's mouth open again and took a look. The potion had worked perfectly and the woman's new tooth had grown in just the way it was supposed to have.

Mariza heard a girl's squeal and looked over. Several tents away, she could see Harat and a group of young women. The way s/he moved . . . the way s/he flirted with the girls, swatting one's rear playfully . . . why hadn't she seen it before? Harat was a man! Mariza had these kinds of feelings for a man! The very thought of it made her more excited! Had she been wanting to see a woman because she want to Share Pleasures with him? She'd never felt this way about a man before!

But Mariza's thoughts of pleasures were interrupted when the woman began loudly and excitedly talking to another woman about her tooth. Harat turned to look at her, and Mariza no longer saw a man flirting with some young women, she saw the Harat, the one-who-serves-the-Mother taking a professional interest in what she'd done.

"Ođke pvem ju šmđšć?" asked Harat.

"Ši lwđowk lem ođl đnmwlvmđ tuth kel žšiđ Aj ćedm đlk!" said the old woman. Maratum pvem žšiđ Aj ćedm tuth!"

"Iž špw fučš?" asked Harat.

"Ks Aj heeled hr tuth" (Yes I healed her tooth) said Mariza, who was trying to learn their language.

"Ju wuđ liđćiqa đeke đokqen?" asked Harat.

"Ks, Aj đeke đokqen, (Yes I heal others) replied Mariza. "Anyone špw liđćiqa" (Anyone that willing)

Harat turned his back to Mariza and called out: "EJL IĆLEĐ ĐKFLE HARATUM IĐĆIQ ĆEG ĐEKOĐMĐEK ĐEKEĐLIKĐIK MI KIDIDIJID OĐKE FIPEMIĆIJ."

The rest of the afternoon was spent healing the various ailments of her hosts. In gratitude, they often brought her gifts, including meat and hides. Mariza had worried about her supplies of things derived from hunting large animals running out. With Zariz traveling with her, there hadn't been an opportunity to go hunting without him since she left the Đumbleđores. Near the end of the day, Mariza began to worry that they might try and hold a Mother Festival in her honor.

(I hope not! With my daughter sitting on my bladder, the Need that I care about Relieving is the Need to pass water!)

This fear intensified when she noticed people around her were preparing for a feast. So she waved off the rest of the people who wanted healing and went to milk the snorkacks again. She took the bowl of milk, which was sweeter and higher in fat content that cow's milk and poured in into cups. After accioing enough sticks, she poured the milk into cups, stuck in the sticks and froze it, making 'milk popcicles' which she handed out to children as long as she had them.

But when the feast began, she and Zariz and were led to a log by the fire to sit with Harat as women brought food and put it on their plates.

"Aj am sorry," (I am sorry) said Mariza as Đak pulled another piece of meat off Harat's plate. "Could hi pvem hež on pleit at ođl fit? Kel ejl Keiv Ber fipemićij hež on bol mš veđetoblž so hi liđćiqa stap begging pipol for ther fuđ." (Could he have his own plate at my feet? And the Cave Bear needs his own bowl of vegatables so he will stop begging people for their food)

By some miracle, Mariza was able to make herself understood and the animals were fed. And after dinner, when the drumming started, Mariza fear that a Mother festival was starting. But instead there was an evening of entertainment. It started with drumming while a couple of young men did some sort of ritualized dance that involved hitting flaming sticks together. But the first time Mariza got up to go pass water, everyone turned to look at her disappointed.

"Sk, Sk, Aj am just need tugo pass watr." (No, no, I just need to go pass water) explained Mariza.

When she returned from the trenches, Harat was telling a story.

"kel likiđškij Ber kel Fakš đilker lškišk kowimš lw ejl apemifm ćri kel Ber ćiliw hež hed mi biž nešt! Kel ejl kiđkemijn biž qimiđinj yilđijfine žemđijif xikšiđijfinej wikild vi thei xidi glewijfinđ! Aaa! Aaaa! Aj fijkenfin ju đoe theš wož jupew rikđiđfibinfihjeđ liwliw! Et iž, qkiidkijđnihif Rabet, Aj hav nat rikđiđfibinfihjeđ theš fike lw qođ wentrš!"

Everyone laughed at the ending of Harat's tale. Seeing that he was finished, a group of men stepped near the fire with reeds cut to different lengths. Each of them blew across the open end of their reed to make a whistling sound in an alternating succession creating a melody of sorts. Mariza had never heard anything like it. No one in the Clanluna was musical.

After the reeds, the drumming started again and a group of women, about Mariza's age began dancing around the fire. Each of them held a large fur on their back between their outstretched arms as they swayed their hips and rocked their shoulders in a dance that looked like something one of the clanlunae would do. . . except, a redfoot would not do this kind of dance fully clothed. Seeing these women cavort like this was starting to arouse Mariza. As part of the dance, a woman would place herself between Mariza and the fire and look over her left shoulder at the guest of honor with a sultry expression. Mariza suddenly found she need needed to pass water again, but she was able to wait until the dance had ended.

When she got back to the fire, Harat was telling a story again and several other people appeared to be acting out the parts as he narrated.

"kel likiđškij ejl ber yode!" (the young man with the bear cloak on fell onto his back and pretended to be dead) "mi hež stomok!" (the young man rolled over on his stomach as everyone laughed)

Once the story was over the young men in bear cloaks got up off the ground and they and the other actors returned to their logs to sit.

There was a big central fire with logs around it for everyone to sit on. Mariza, Zariz and Harat sat on the biggest log, up front. But in order to accommodate everyone, there were several rows of logs and a circle of smaller fires around the outside edge to keep everyone warm. In the Ice Age, nights here were chilly, even in the summer. In fact, the circle of fires made her so warm that Mariza didn't need an outer cloak over her summer-dress when she was sitting at the fire.

The next performance was a middle-aged woman who came forward and began a chanting song that everyone joined in on for the chori. Mariza didn't understand it all, but it appeared to be a history of their people, the Haramutoi, or children of the Deer.

As the song ended a Deer suddenly stood up outside the circle of fires as the drummers played a roll. As it came forward, Mariza realized it was not a deer at all, but a man wearing a costume. His headdress looked like a deer's head, complete with antlers. The costume was obviously made of the furs of several deer, but Mariza couldn't see the seams. The drummers changed their beat as the Deer began a dance that sometimes looked like a man dancing like a deer and sometimes made Mariza forget she was watching a man in a costume and not a real Deer. She song became more frenzied and the dancer more Deer-like until, on the ending beat, the Deer stood up on its' hind legs and Mariza could see Harat's face!

This was a big surprise to Mariza because she hadn't noticed when he had gotten up to leave, she had thought he was sitting next to her all this time! But the end of the Deer dance was a signal to the Camp and they began leaving the fire for their tents. Mariza pulled her mammoth cloak over her shoulders.

"Come along Zariz, it's time for bed," said Mariza. "Đak! Međveđj!"

Mariza held her son's hand as she led him and the animals back to her tipi. Međveđj settled himself on the ground outside the tipi, as the Cave Bear usually did. And Đak joined the humans in the tipi. It was a while before Mariza was able to get the blink-dog to settle down and stop apparating. But finally, Đak and Zariz fell asleep. . . Mariza lay there, thinking about Harat . . . she'd never felt this way about a man before. She found the androgynous analog to a clanluna to be fascinating ! She wondered what he would be like during Pleasures? Her daughter kicked again and Mariza suddenly needed to pass water again So she didn't bother with putting her summer-dress back on. She just wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, for a quick trip to the trenches . . .

Having emptied her bladder, Mariza was walking back through the camp when she bumped into Harat coming out of a tent, making her lose her grip on the cloak, which fell to the ground. He smiled at her and Mariza realized that standing naked before him in the middle of the night might be construed as an invitation to share pleasures . . .

(Why not?) though Mariza, as she held out her hand to him. During the walk back to her tipi, Mariza got more and more excited! After leading him into her tipi, she lay back on her furs and pulled him closer. His kiss was even better than she had fantasized. As he leaned on his side and kissed her, his hands traced over her body . . her neck . . . her breasts . . . her bulging belly . . .her folds . . .He'd driven Mariza wild with excitement! She couldn't wait to feel him inside her! Mariza pulled up his long tunic, untied his leggings and reached in the take his manly hardness in her hands, only to find . . . womanly folds!

Mariza started laughing.

"Ar ju ćiqođikiđšnifje tugo žiyip lem Aj am wumun?" asked Harat. "Wi du nat pvem tu opašiđfij thes ak ju du nat qopis."

Mariza responded by keeping her hand where it was and pulling Harat in to a deep kiss.

By the time Mariza had awoken, Harat had dressed again. The way she moved, talked and acted, Mariza still couldn't tell Harat's gender if she had not seen, touched, and tasted proof last night when they were Sharing Pleasures.

After a quick trip to the trenches, Mariza prepared them a breakfast. But afterwards, when she stepped out of the tent she began to notice trouble brewing. The first person she saw bowed low and said:

"Lćleđ đkfle Šijđijfijh Haratum!"

"Aj am nat Haratum" (I'm not Haratum) said Mariza. "Ođl neim iž Mariza" (My name is Mariza)

"Yes, Haratumariža," said the women, as she bowed again and retreated.

Thoughout the morning, Mariza noticed that people were starting to treat her like she was Luna. She went back to healing people of various ailments until an old man opened his leggings, pulled out his organ and said:

"Aj am bekđik tođniv miwliđe it šćikif uđ tugo Šiške Piwikewij wip ođl miđ."

"Engorgio!" a red ray from Mariza's wand struck the man's organ and it was suddenly erect and twice its' normal size.

"Lif! Lif! Ejl Haratumariža mipiđ ođl ofke bićil!" the old man proclaimed.

Mariza was suddenly aware that every man in sight had turned to stare at her . . . the women were running off to go get their men.

"Oh Luna!," exclaimed Mariza. "Look's like I've overstayed my welcome!"

She waddled as quickly as she could back to the tipi and began shrinking and packing away things. But a crowd of men with exposed organs was gathering, some of them drug there by their mates. Mariza didn't need to have learned this much of their language to know what they were pleading for.

"Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio!

Zariz, get Međveđj!" yelled Mariza.

"Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio! Engorgio!"

As soon as Zariz parted the crowd riding on the back of the Cave bear, Mariza climbed on behind her son with one hand holding a rope tied to the reins of the Snorkacks. They rode away to the dismayed cries of the Haratumoi.

Once she had calmed down, Mariza stopped them for a rest. When she thought about it, the Haratumoi weren't bad people. But the sight of all those men wagging their organs at her had frightened her. Perhaps she should go back? After all, her daughter would be born soon and these people might be good to spend the winter with? Climbing off the Cave Bear's back. Mariza began poking the dirt with a stick in a geomantic reading. Once she'd added the mothers daughters and resultants, she put them in their houses and read the chart. . . if she continued on, there were people to spend the winter with. Mariza decided to continue on . . .

Over the summer, Mariza found herself riding behind her son on Međveđj more and more as she grew larger. The sea, which had always been to the West, was now on the South. Mariza stopped following the sea and continued East.

Autumn had begun when the contractions started.

(It's okay. I can do this. I've helped lots of women do this) thought Mariza, as she set up the tipi.

"Aaaaaaa! It's okay Zariz. Don't cry. your sister is almost here!" cried Mariza.

The baby came out just fine, but when Mariza tried to push out the placenta, she started bleeding . . . badly!

Mariza reached over and began pulling out shrunken things looking for a the potion that would stop the bleeding. She was glad she'd thought to make it. But she was bleeding too much blood out! She tossed shrunken things around randomly in her search for it . . . she was getting weaker . . . She found it and was able to drink the potion . . . now she needed a blood replenishing potion to replace what she'd lost . . . but she was so sleepy . . . as Mariza lay in a pool of her own blood with her 3-year-old son, newborn daughter, a blink-dog, and a Cave Bear she drifted into unconsciousness as the blackness overtook her. . . . .

**Mariza** (18) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (3) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Đak (4) – blink-dog

-Međveđj (2) Cave Bear


	8. Chapter 66: Retribution

Clanluna

Chapter 66: Retribution

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Gaea dropped and rolled as she pulled out her wand and the spear sailed over her to hit the man in front of her. Ending the roll on her feet, she cast a silent stunner at the man on the side with a spear, then apparated away. The man slumped to the ground.

'_Pop!'_

Gaea appeared behind the other man with a spear in front, silently cast a full-body-bind on him and apparated away. His arms fell to his side, he went rigid and he fell back onto his back.

'_Pop!'_

Gaea appeared behind the woman on the other side, silently cast a levicorpus on her and apparated away. She suddenly found herself dangling upside down in the air from her red-stained left foot as her red skirt flew up, exposing her.

'_Pop!'_

Gaea appeared in front of the man behind, who still had a spear, silently cast a cutting curse on his throat, and apparated away. The man dropped his spear and clutched his throat as he began bleeding to death.

'_Pop!'_

Gaea appeared behind the wounded man, silently cast an entrails expelling curse on his and apparated away. The man's intestines turned inside out as he vomited them up.

'_Pop!'_

Gaea appeared behind the man who had thrown a spear at her, silently cast an onion-peel curse on him and apparated back to where she started. He started screaming as the layers of skins started peeling away, followed by the muscles . . . but then the process started reversing itself as he continued to scream.

Gaea turned and pointed her wand at . . . her mother! Who was pointing her wand at the screaming man, countering the curse.

"He just tried to kill me!" hissed Mara/Gaea, in English.

"I hear you've given them reason," replied Luna as she finished countering the Onion-peel curse. "You know, it's not very nice to obliviate people. Now I'll have to get Zeen to fix Ayla after what you did to her."

"If she doesn't remember, then how did you find out?" asked Mara/Gaea.

"Ayla isn't the only one to hear about what you're doing," replied Luna, a beatific smile on her face as she finished the mending curse that would prevent the man with the slashed throat from dying.

Before she could be stopped, Mara/Gaea had turned her wand on her mother and silently oblivated her, giving her similar memories to Ayla, with the addition of a suggestion that two Centaur clans should have separate Spring Heats.

Luna smiled at her and apparated away.

Now Gaea could deal with the assassins. . . .

"Tie them up and bring them into the tent of the Sungaeae" commanded Gaea of the crowd.

Her people quickly complied and Gaea led a procession towards the tent that grew as she got closer and more people joined. Seeing her Goddess approach, the redfoot at the entrance held open the flap to let them in. The Sungaeae were conducting business inside.

"Very well, it is our decision that- . . . Can we help you Gaea?" said the head of the Sungaeae. "How may we serve you great mother?"

"These people just tried to kill their Goddess!" proclaimed Gaea. "One of them was Circeoniobe a redfoot of Bison Camp that I rejected in her bid to serve me personally. I want you all to see want happens to those who betray me!"

With a wave of her wand and a silent levicorpus, Gaea left the man who had been hit with the entrail expelling curse to hang upside down in the air, in the center of the Tent of the Sungaeae.

"The rest of these, I'm taking with me." Said Gaea, as she stunned them, shrunk them and put them in her pouch.

As Gaea turned and walked out of the tent people gave her a wide berth.

While Gaea knew that her punishment of the assassins would inspire fear, it still left her unsatisfied. She wished she could have done something more unpleasant to them. Instead, she went back to her tipi, stripped off her dress, climbed onto her broom and flew away. . . She had an urge to kill something! When she finally found a herd of aurochs, she landed, pulled her wand from behind her ear and began casting curses on them. She didn't take care to only cast spells that wouldn't spoil the meat. And after the herd was dead, she climbed back on her broom and flew away, leaving the meat to spoil.

Alchohol was taboo to the Sungaea . . . everyone knew that . . . and so, Priamenedesatyr had spent the summer at the Mammutoi Summer Meeting, trading for bouza. He thought he could make it back to the Sungaea Summer meeting before it broke up to trade his bouza to members of other Camps. If his friends were smart, they'd save it until winter. Dealing with the disapproval of a single sungaea was a lot easier than standing up to the assembled political might of the whole Sungaeae at the summer meeting.

He was dragging his wares back on a travois when he spotted large number of hyenas, Cave Lions, wolves, lynxes, wolverines and other predators all feasting at a place where a whole herd of aurochs had mysteriously died. How could this happen? Surely if a hunting party had killed the aurochs, they would have taken the meat. It was all very mysterious. . . . Of course many mysterious things had been happening in recent years. He'd heard all kinds of stories last winter about Gaea walking the earth and starting her own Camp of the Sungaea. But he didn't give such stories much credence. . . .

Over the Summer, Gaea's Dragon Camp gathered enough meat hides and supplies to support themselves over the winter without making demands on the other Camps. Gaea transfigured hides and trees into 7 more tipis and gave one to each of her new female followers. At the end of the Summer Meeting, after portkeying her followers and their children back to the old site, Gaea set up the tipis and called her people together.

"Last Winter, we all shared one tipi," began Gaea. "Now, each woman has her own tipi. As I told the men last year, you are not allowed to take mates because you are all mated to me. Now that there are more women, you might be tempted to form pairs and mate. This Is Not Permitted! We are all mated to each other. From now on, if any man or woman of this Camp invites you to Share Pleasures, you are not permitted to decline. Each man will be invited to spend the night in the tipi of a woman. A woman may invite more than one man and no woman may invite the same man to spend the night, two nights in a row. Although the men do not have tipis of their own, you women will make certain that every man has a place to sleep each night.

Although I did threaten to take away your children, this was really a test of your devotion. Since you have all passed, I have Blessed all the women in our Camp."

Her followers, dismissed, they began taking care of details. The women setting up households in their new tipis, the men organizing an autumn hunt. This left Gaea time to prepare. She went to the nearby stream and gathered some more stones, head about the size of a person's head, and levitated them back to camp. She then, using her wand began inscribing runes on them and charging them as rune stones. She had been thinking up a magical ritual for a long time, now. And the traitors gave her some victims to try it on. . . .

Later that night, Gaea called her followers back together for the ritual. She'd levitated the stone into two circles, one inside the other . . . She gathered her followers to stand outside the outer circle and watch as she pulled the assassins out of her pouch, enlarged, and bound them in the center circle. She then commanded her 7 female followers to lay in particular places in the outer circle with their heads pointing inward, and picked male followers to pair up with each female. Gaea then walked around and gave potions to each person. And drank one herself. She then commanded then to Share Pleasures. Gaea was incapable of feeling Pleasures herself. (unless she was a unicorn) But this potion would tie them all together so when one of them peaked, they all would at the same time, and Gaea would feel it. When the climactic moment came, Gaea gathered all that sexual energy together and released it as a curse, directed at the traitors bound in the center circle.

"You are now and forever bound to the wills of myself and the members of this Camp! You will be unable to disobey us, not matter what we command of you. If you even think of disobeying, you will inflict pain on yourself! I Bind you now with this Curse upon you and all your children forever! So say I!"

There was a blinding like as the curse washed over the assassins and when the light had faded, Gaea saw that a side effect was to make their ears long and pointed.

Autumn progressed into Winter. With their current sexual habits and the advanced state of the pregnancies, The members of the Dragon Camp didn't find the Winter Mother Festival to be that exciting.

Early spring the babies were born to every woman except Gaea. Polyjuice potions had caused her to lose several children before her totem was finally defeated, this winter.

When it came time for the Spring Heat, 'Luna' suggested through owled letters that the two centaur/unicorn herds have separate Spring Heats. Since she was pregnant, Mara/Gaea offered to transfigure the human members of the Gaunt Clan.

But when the day arrived, Gaea portkeyed in a short distance away with the women she had added to her Camp last summer. She quickly transfigured them into unicorns before approaching Želže and Brouda of the Gaunt Clan to do the same for them.

4 months pregnant, Gaea could not participate. So she apparated home. The nursing had been left in the care of their new cave-elves, who, thanks to a lactation potion, were all, even the men capable of caring for the children.

After the Spring Heat ended, and the women had been transfigured back, Gaia took portkeyed them, not to the Dragon Camp, but to a location nearby where they would not be heard . . . Gaea knew firsthand how overwhelming it could be two experience 3 days of climaxes that where a hundred times more intense than human ones . . .

"So now you know . . . there are compensations to serving the Great Mother Gaea," said Gaea. "If you ever want to experience that again, you will do anything I say without hesitation!"

"Anything! Just let me go back!" pleaded Hestiathenaurora, as the other women nodded their agreement.

"We'll see about next year," said Gaea. "In the meantime, you will provide that kind of experience to the men of the Sungaea, especially the ones of this camp! You must strive to be so good at Pleasures that they will be as devoted as you. I will now left to deal with the afterglow of the Spring Heat as it can be a bit overwhelming. When you are ready to return, our Camp is that way."

A few hours later, Gaea was walking through the camp and spotted 14-year-old Hestiathenaurora, sitting on a large rock nursing her month-old baby.

"Hestiathenaurora?"

"Yes, Gaea?"

"Break your baby's head open on that rock," commanded Gaea, as she appeared to absentmindedly fondle her wand in a vaguely sexual manner.

The very young women looked at her goddess with and expression that showed she was remembering that ordeal she had just been through. Then, stood up, pulled the baby from her breast, grabbed her child by the legs and raised him over her head!

By the end of Winter, Lena and Creba had completed their studies of magic. Lana and Crara, daughters of Luna and Ayla had begun their magical educations.

Spring passed into Summer and Zeen began sending porkey to the other Clans so they could go to the Summer Meeting. After the Abraxas Clan arrived and was greeted by Durc's Flamel Clan.

"I forgot to ask you last summer. What happened with Mara?" asked Ura.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"Oh, you know, that whole setting herself up as the Goddess of the Sungaea thing. And what she did to Ayla's memories?" explained Ura.

"WHAT did she do to Ayla's memories!" asked Luna.

"Oh I don't know exactly," replied Ura. "She just acted strange after she went to speak with Mara about claiming to be Gaea. And you said something was wrong with her memories?"

"Ayla! Come over here!" said Luna before casting a revealing charm that showed Ayla had been obliviated. "Zeen, check me! Have I been obliviated?"

"Hmmmm, let's see," said Zeen. "That's strange. Someone has obliviated you, and altered your memories! Here! Let me reverse it and . . ."

"Mara . . . " growled Luna.

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

**Gaea** – (19) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp.

-Aeolusartoremus (15) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (15) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (15) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (15) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (15) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (15) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (15) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (19) – daughter of Aurorauroraurora of Bison Camp

-Iokastandromedapraxis (3) daughter of Antigonerissulla

-Kreonarcicusarpedon (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

Sirenepthysyla (21) – daughter of Siresireniobe of Smilondon Camp

-Europagripatria (6) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Hermioneuredycevadne (2) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Priamidaseus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

Hestiathenaurora (14) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

-Nestorheusylvanus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

Lethanealmathea (19) – daughter of Letaineiasalmathea of Reindeer camp

-Proteusargonestor (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

Hypolytalialeepa (24) – daughter of Heracanthaegle of Wooly Rhino Camp

-Ganymedeosenyo (9) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Daphneoselenadrastos (5) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Herorionestor (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

Medusanemonaeola (22) – daughter of Melpomenevandne of Hyena Camp

-Megaeradraeriaegla (7) daughter of Medusanemonaeola

-Menelauseuseus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (17) - Cave elf, Son of Onanger Camp

- (19) - Cave elf, Son of Megaceros Camp

- (20) – Cave elf, Son of Reindeer Camp.

- Perzeusolon (37) – cave-elf, Son of Smilodon Camp, sees Ayla every year (Golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes)

-Circeoniobe (20) – cave-elf, daughter of Medeariadneris the sungaea

Of Bison Camp, former redfoot


	9. Chapter 67: Zorg's Clan

Clanluna

Chapter 67: Zorg's Clan

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Mariza faded into consciousness slowly, to find herself in a cave, under furs. As she looked around, she saw a blonde woman of the Others wearing a Clan-style wrap. The woman made a sign at her, but Mariza didn't recognize it.

"_Water. This _Weech_ needs water,"_ signed Mariza.

The woman didn't seem to understand.

"I need water," begged Mariza. "_This woman needs water."_

The woman still didn't understand. Mariza mimed drinking and the woman held a cup to her lips for her to drink. Mariza drank a little, to wet her throat, before drifting back into unconsciousness . . .

Mariza awoke again. . . . her baby was crying next to her . . . Mariza struggled to pick her up and hold her to her breast. The effort felt like wading through water. Her breasts felt sore from the buildup of milk and she realized that she was doing this just in time to prevent her milk from drying up. How long had she been asleep?

Looking around, Mariza saw the same woman, and a couple of men that looked like they were related to the woman eating a meal. Both of the men were also wearing Clan-style wraps. Seeing Maiza stir, the woman made signs at her again that she couldn't understand. Mariza tried the silent ancient clan signs. If these people knew a Clan language, they might know the ancient Clan language too.

"_This woman greets you," _signed Mariza.

"_This medicine woman greets you," _replied the woman.

"_This woman is called: _Mariza" signed Mariza, saying her name aloud.

"_This medicine woman is caled: _Zurbgrana," signed the woman, also saying her name aloud.

"_Where is this Woman's son?"_ signed Mariza.

"_Your son is taking his meal at the next hearth;" _signed Zurbgrana.

"I need," began Mariza, before remembering to switch back to signs. _"This woman needs . . . the h_erb _that restores blood."_

Mariza was so used to thinking in terms of potions that she almost asked for a blood replenishing potion, before asked for theherb that would do the same thing, only not as well.

"_This medicine woman does not know that herb," _signed Zurbgrana.

Mariza sank back into the furs . . . she was so weak from the loss of blood. . .

"_Then this woman needs a some stew, she is not strong enough for chewing . .. ."_ signed Mariza.

Zurbgrana helped Mariza eat a few bites before Mariza passed out a again, her daughter still nursing at the breast. . .

Mariza felt her awareness fading in again. She opened her eyes. Seeing that her patient was awake, Zurbgrana motioned for someone to come over. Zariz's face came into view.

"Hey! Mama!" said Zariz.

"How are you?" asked Mariza. "Are they treating you well?"

"I all right I guess," said Zariz. "They killed the Snorkacks . . . walked right up to them and poked them with a spear.

Her son mimed stabbing mottions

"But I would'n let them get Međveđj," said Zariz. "I got in the way of them and their spears, then I climb on back of Međeđj and said I was gonna ride away if they did'n leave him alone! They tried to poke Đak too. But he was too fast! Barkin' and blinkin'! But then, Zurbgun hit him with a sling. He what'nt hurt bad. But he runned away!"

"You were a good boy. Take care of Međveđj while mommy is sick . . .," said Mariza before fading away. . .

Mariza awoke to a commotion and heard an owl hoot. She opened her eyes to see an owl sitting on her chest, with a parchment letter tied to its' leg. It was the most recent letter from her mother, Ayla. Mariza didn't feel strong enough to write an entire letter explaining what had happened. And she didn't have her quill and ink anyway. So she grabbed a charred stick from the fire and wrote on the back of the letter:

"IM OK"

She tied the letter back to the owl's leg and sent it back away.

Mariza awoke to her daughter nursing on her breast. Obviously, the Medicine Woman had been helping her nurse her daughter while she slept. After Mariza ate a little stew, she croaked:

"Zariz! I need Zariz!"

The Medicine Woman seemed to understand because she motioned Mariza's son over.

"My wand?" asked Mariza, weakly.

"I got it right here," said Zariz, as he shook it and a spark jumped out. The Medicine Woman jumped back as if she'd been bitten. Mariza reached out to take the wand. . . She felt safer knowing she had it.

Then Winter Storms came early, and severe. Preventing Ayla from sending owls to Mariza. Mariza used the time to build up her strength and learn the signs of these people who looked fully like people of the Others, but dressed and acted like they were Clan. Mariza found the mystery of these people intriguing. She used her wand as a measure of her recovery. Eventually She recovered enough to make sparks with her wand. Mariza was told that her daughter had been named Zarizarzarzar by Zurbgun, the , mog-ur. Mariza insisted that her daughter be named Širiža once she was strong enough to levitate small objects, the rest of Clan stopped contradicting her . . . though they continued to call her by the name from the naming ceremony Mariza had slept through when Mariza wasn't looking.

Slowly, Mariza built up her strength . . . In order to speed her recovery, Mariza refrained from doing magic frivolously. By Spring, she was feeling much better. She'd learned this Clan's signs. But she still had trouble with the names. . . they all sounded alike to her. . .

There was Zezbrakran, the Leader, Zurbgun, the mog-ur, Zurbgrana, the Medicine woman . . . How could these people come to think of themselves as Clan? . . . and How did Clan people get such complex names? . . .

She also learned how she had gotten there. Zurbgrana had heard her birth cries and came to investigate. When she found Mariza, she was unconcious, so the women of Zorg's Clan had dragged her on a hide back to the cave.

Zorg's Clan was what these people called themselves, even though there was no Zorg in the Clan.

While she had been recovering, Her son, Zariz had been living at the hearth of Zuradanak. And Zariz had managed to finagle a place far back in the cave for Međveđj to hibernate.

When the Winter Storms finally broke, Zezbrakran, the Leader Came to Zezbrakruk's hearth where Mariza was staying (Zezbrakruk was Zurbgrana's mate) and signed.

"_How is the Woman?"_

"_This Medicine Woman thinks she is fully recovered," signed Zurbgrana. _

"_The Woman needs a mate," _signed the Leader, Zezbrakran. _"We have three boys who are old enough to become men: _Zurvgak, Zubgranev, _and_ Zurdaz. _Whichever one completes his manhood hut first, will get her as a mate"_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

After leaving her daughter, Širiža in the Medicine Woman, Zurbgrana's care, Mariza ran a fast as she could in her search for the tipi! This was her first time leaving the cave since she arrived. But Zariz was able to show her the way. When they found the tipi, it was still standing. But as they drew closer, Mariza noticed the smell. . . Stepping in, the stench grew stronger and Mariza's suspicions were confirmed . . . the shrinking charms on all the things Mariza had pulled out of the bag had long since worn off. And a Wolverine had spent the winter in here, marking them and chewing on them. With the damage the wolverine and her blood had done to everything, the clothes, potions, and healing herbs were a total loss. Her broom looked salvageable, as did the cooking tools .. bone plates, wooden cups antler handled knives. Her sling, and bow were ruined too. The arrows looked like they could be saved.

Mariza pulled out her wand and began casting various cleaning charms to save what she could. When she was finished, she realized that she might have to stay with Zorg's Clan longer than she thought. At least with her wand, they couldn't force her to mate some boy who was barely a man.

"Mama, can I go back to the cave?" wined Zariz. "This is boring!"

"All right, but go straight there," warned Mariza. (She'd catch up with him on her way back)

Once she was finished cleaning what could be saved, Mariza shrunk them down and tucked them into the folds of her wrap. Since she'd had no clothes and spent most of the winter sleeping in Zurbgrana's furs while she recovered her strength, the Medicine Woman had given her a wrap to clothe herself in. On her way back, Mariza ran into the women of the Clan, gathering plants.

"Mariza, _come help us forage," _signed the Leader's mate, Zuragavaka.

"_This woman cannot, now_," signed Mariza. _"This woman is following her son and must find-" _

SNAP!

The Breaking of a twig underfoot alerted Mariza to the presence of a group of men approaching steathly.

"Others!" warned Zuragavaka, before signing. _"get in position!"_

All of the women put down their burdens, knelt and presented as if they had been given _the Signal._

"_What are you doing?" _signed Mariza.

"_They want to Relieve their Needs in us," _signed Zuragavaka.

"_That doesn't mean you have to submit!" _signed Mariza exasperatedly.

"_The women of our _Clan_ have learned that if we go ahead and Relieve their Needs, they will go away." _signed Zuragavaka.

"_Get up! Get Up!" _signed Mariza, angrily._ "You don't have to Relieve the Needs of every man that gives you the Signal. And they haven't even given you the signal anyway! We just need to talk to them."_

Mariza stood and faced one them with her hands ready to clasp his so she could exchange greetings.

"I Welcome you in the Name of- Hey!"

The man had, instead of clasping her hands in greeting, grabbed her wrists and forced her to her knees. Realizing what he wanted, Mariza fought back and the two of them rolled around wrestling until she heard a sickening:

CRACK!

Of her wand breaking! In her moment of surprise, Mariza went limp for a moment. That was all her needed. He'd pinned her down laying on top of her. He said something and another man held Mariza's arms over her head as she lay on the ground. Mariza tried to kick the man away, but he was between her legs and had them pinned too. He pulled down his leggings and stuck his organ into her.

"Stop! Stop! Get off of me!" begged Mariza, through the pain.

But the man just laughed and said something to his fellows about how much he was enjoying himself. Mariza believed he was encouraging them to Force her next! When he was done the man went to trade places with the man holding her arms over her head, Mariza heard a growling sound! And the barking of Đak as he and a white albino wolf attacked the men. Đak was apparating all over as he bit them. Then there was a yelping sound and the men, blink-dog and wolf ran in two different directions. . .

But Mariza was barely aware of the fight between men and canines. Instead she was overwhelmed by the knowledge that Luna had just blessed her!

Mariza didn't know the scientific facts: . . . that it would be two more days before the man's sperm reached her egg. She was a Weech and a bit of a seer. What she was feeling was something akin to Clan memories. Except instead of remembering the past, she was remembering the future. . . . not the details, but the broad strokes. She'd had the same experience the previous two times Luna had blessed her. And If Zariz was any guide, she'd experience something akin to a Clan person being 'reminded' every time her daughter did something that was in her vision.

(NO!) Thought Mariza. (Now I have to stay with these people who think they're Clan! And they'll make me mate that boy and Luna will Bless me again, and I'll be trapped here for YEARS! And I can't do anything to stop them any more than I could stop that man. I'm not even a Weech anymore! I don't even have a wand!)

**Mariza** (19) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (4) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (5) – blink-dog

-Međveđj (3) Cave Bear

Zezbrakran (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, Leader

-Zuragavaka (33) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

Zurbgun (53)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (38) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (29) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-**Zurvgak** (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakun (11) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

Zezbrakruk (37) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-**Zubgranev** (14) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

Zuradanak (35) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (32) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zuradan (17) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-**Zuradaz** – (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (35) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (31) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

- Zuragakadava (13) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavab

Zurvgav (34) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (28) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabaza (13) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- Zuragakabava (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (18) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (16)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (1) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, future leader

Zuragavab (15) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (17) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (2) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza


	10. Chapter 68: Mariza's choice

a short, but pivotal chapter:

Clanluna

Chapter 68: Mariza's choice

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

(NO!) Thought Mariza. (Now I have to stay with these people who think they're Clan! And they'll make me mate that boy and Luna will Bless me again, and I'll be trapped here for YEARS! And I can't do anything to stop them any more than I could stop that man. I'm not even a Weech anymore! I don't even have a wand!)

Mariza walked back to the cave like an automaton as she ruminated in a pity party about her fate. Zurbgrana and Zariz both attempted to ask her what was wrong, but she just sat there unresponsive. Zurbgrana even tried handing Mariza her daughter. But although she nursed her, she didn't appear to be aware of what she was doing. She'd made no effort to clean herself up afterwards.

When the other women returned from foraging, Zurbgrana was able to find out what had happened, and even understood a little. . . . she hated Relieving the men of the Other's Needs too. . . but she'd never even considered fighting them about it!

Mariza was barely aware of the hubbub when the women told what had happened and Zezbrakan gathered all the men together and left. When they returned a half day later with two strange girls tied up, Mariza was snapped out of her trance. The girls or young women were so young that Mariza couldn't tell if they were old enough for 1st Rites yet! And they were tied up with their legs bound and their arms behind their backs.

"_Clean them up! And her too!"_ commanded Zezbrakan, in signs that indicated the two girls and Mariza. "_Tonight we'll perform the mating ceremony for them and our three new men." _

"_Where did they come from?" _signed Mariza, indicating the two strange girls.

"Zezbrakan _decided that since the Others Relieved their Need in our women, that we could take some of theirs so that the young men could have mates," replied the medicine woman. _

"_But . . .but . . . . they CAN'T FORCE them to mate!" protested Mariza. _

"_The Leader can make us do whatever he wants," replied Zurbgrana. "This medicine woman thinks that you will be mated to Zurgak. He's the future mog-ur."_

"But these girls are too young!" protested Mariza. "They probably haven't even had 1st Rites yet!"

"What are 1st Rites?" asked Zurbgrana, pronouncing "First Rites" aloud. 

An indignant anger arose in Mariza! (How dare these people! A Clan woman has to obey anytime ANY man gives her the signal! What is some man gave HER the Signal? If she's mated, certainly her mate would give her the Signal, and often and if she refused? He'd Force her . . . just like that man did today! And what about these two girls? They'll be forced too! They'll be forced to relive what she went through today over and over!)

(But what could she do about it? She didn't have a wand! Yet Luna always said there was more to being a Weech than just silly wand waving. Is this some kind of test? Did Luna have that man break her wand and Force her to teach her something? To see if she is worthy? What could she do without a wand? She had the knowledge of a medicine woman and would be one if she had let them make her one. . . it shouldn't have taken this long to recover from that birth. . . she had a lot to teach Zurbgrana . . . There was Herbalogy and Potions, but she'd have to gather supplies to use any of those. . . .There was Astronomy. All she needed was the sky for that. . . Care? . . . There weren't any magical creatures here besides, Međveđj and Đak. (if she could find him) Perhaps she could make some? She couldn't transfigure them even if she had a wand. But maybe she could train some? . . . Ancient Runes? It would be hard to charge rune stones without a wand. Difficult . . . but not impossible . . . .Divination she could do. Luna had offered to make copies of her tarot cards, but Ayla had talked her out of it. Mariza's mother was a great believer that Luna should not make things for people that they were unable to, for themselves. . . But Mariza didn't need paper to make tarot cards! She could paint some stiff pieces of leather!) And she did have her broom . . . would have it . . . after the shrinking charm that she performed today wore off. . . It was spring, she should soon be starting to receive owls from her mother. She supposed could ask Zeen to make her a new wand . . . NO! Luna had placed this test in her life. She couldn't try to cheat Luna by whine to her Clan for a wand or magical plant seeds for her garden! She had to show Luna that she was a worthy Weech. This meant living without a wand . . . Doing things for herself by hand. As an adolescent she had resented her mother making her learn hold to make things without magic. . . now she was grateful! . . . She wouldn't ask for magical plant seeds, She'd breed new ones!¨ . . . and tame new animals!)

A whimper from one of the girls brought Mariza back to reality. . . . And she came to a decision . . . She realized what Luna was asking of her! And she was willing to make the sacrifice to save these two girls.

(I can't believe I'm doing this! I don't even LIKE Pleasures with men!) thought Mariza. She had already dyed the soles of her feet with red ochre and had found a white fur that she was frantically rubbing the red ochre into. She glanced at the girls and the look and fear in their eyes, strengthened her resolve. She worked faster.

When Zurbgrana tried to remove the 'wraps of the Others' from the girls, Mariza shooed her away.

And when Zariz came by the hearth, she gave him special instructions on how to help her tonight.

Mariza did take time to do separate divinatory readings on the girls. One was a woman, the other was not yet one, and neither had 1st Rites yet.

When the Leader's Mate, Zuragavaka, came to the hearth to tell Zurbgrana that it was time to bring Mariza and the two girls to the mating ceremony, Mariza turned to the two girls, touched each of their hands, as they clung to each other fearfully and said, in English:

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right."

Mariza then pushed past Zuragavaka, before going into that sensuous walk that she had seen Iga, Griga, Đučaviča, Ura and others do, many times before. She stepped so narrowly her legs almost crossed as she swayed her hips and walked out of the cave wearing only a red stained wrap around her hips and red stained soles of her feet.

"There will be No Mating Tonight!" waved Mariza, imperiously.

**Mariza** (19) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (4) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (5) – blink-dog

-Međveđj (3) Cave Bear

Zezbrakran (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, Leader

-Zuragavaka (33) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

Zurbgun (53)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (38) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (29) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-**Zurvgak** (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakun (11) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

Zezbrakruk (37) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-**Zubgranev** (14) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

Zuradanak (35) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (32) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zuradan (17) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-**Zuradaz** – (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (35) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (31) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

- Zuragakadava (13) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavab

Zurvgav (34) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (28) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabaza (13) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- Zuragakabava (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (18) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (16)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (1) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, future leader

Zuragavab (15) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (17) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (2) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza


	11. Chapter 69: Bad Wolf

Congrats to **Crippled Hunter** for guessing my running joke:

Clanluna

Chapter 69: Bad Wolf

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

When the Leader's Mate, Zuragavaka, came to the hearth to tell Zurbgrana that it was time to bring Mariza and the two girls to the mating ceremony, Mariza turned to the two girls, touched each of their hands, as they clung to each other fearfully and said, in English:

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be all right."

Mariza then pushed past Zuragavaka, before going into that sensuous walk that she had seen Iga, Griga, Đučaviča, Ura and others do, many times before. She stepped so narrowly her legs almost crossed as she swayed her hips and walked out of the cave wearing only a red stained wrap around her hips and red stained soles of her feet.

"_There will be No Mating Tonight!"_ waved Mariza, imperiously.

"_That is not for you to say,"_ signed Zezbrakran. _"You are just a Woman! This man is Leader! And This Leader has decided that you will be mated to_ Zurvgak."

"No," replied Mariza. _"This _Weech _is not going to become anyone's mate tonight and neither are those two little girls you stole from the Others."_

"_Who do you think you are to tell the Leader what to do_?" signed Zurvgav.

"_This_ Weech _is this_ Clan's _new_ clanluna, _the personal representative of _Luna, _the _Great Mother _of all the world!"_ waved Mariza.

"_How do you know this Great Mother of yours is real?"_ asked Zurbgun

"_Because this_ Weech _grew up in her cave, and was taught the ways of magic by her, personally, and by The_ Mog-Ur" signed Mariza.

Everyone present was starting to become mystified by Mariza. Their only language was Clan signs and telling a falsehood was impossible in Clan sign. So Mariza could only be saying these things if she believed them to be true.

"_This woman's mother was a_ Medicine Woman _of the highest rank,"_ continued Mariza. _"This woman was fully trained to become_ a medicine woman _but refused the ceremony to become one. This woman has much to teach your current_ medicine woman. _This_ Weech _knows the secrets of the stars_, the future, _the plants and the animals_."

Mariza then raised a hand over her head. This was Zariz's cue. She hoped that her son had been able to rouse the cave Bear from its' hibernation, which should be ending now. Mariza held her breath as she stood them and waited. When the whole Clan gasped, she let it out explosively, but didn't look behind her. She could hear Zariz riding up behind her on Međveđj's back and as they passed her, she climbed on the Cave Bear's back behind her son. The two of them rode a circuit around the Clan as Mariza signed:

"_As your_ clanluna, _this_ Weech _is co-equal with your_ medicine woman _and your_ mog-ur _and this_ weech's _powers are similar to both, yet different."_

Mariza slid off the Cave Bear's back and stood in front of the Leader, Zezbrakran.

"_And as your_ clanluna, _this_ Weech_ is TELLING you that you will release the girls and send them back to their people" _

Zezbrakran stared at Mariza fearfully for a long time, gradually the look of fear gave way to anger and he lashed out at her with his fist, sending Mariza sprawling. Međveđj growled at him menecingly and he raised his spear at the Cave Bear, preparing to strike.

"No! No! It's alright," said Mariza in Đűmbleđore, to the Cave Bear and her son, with her hand raised in a calming gesture, as she picked herself up off the ground.

"_Release the girls! Send them back to their people! And there will be no more hitting of women!"_ signed Mariza.

"_Our new men need mates,"_ signed Zezbrakran.

"_Your men are not fit to be mates!"_ waved back Mariza. _"This_ clanluna _will teach them of_ Luna's _gift of_ Pleasure . . . _of how to Relieve the Needs of women. Once they have learned this it will be much easier for them to find a mate. This_ clanluna _will teach all of your men of_ Luna's _gift."_

"_Even if this gift for this_ Luna _has value, there still aren't enough women,"_ waved Zezbrakran, angrily. _"The girls stay!"_

"_The girls have not even_ _had_ 1st Rites _yet!"_ waved Mariza, realizing that a comprimise was needed. _"How about this: The girls, stay and teach us their way of speaking with sounds. When this_ clanluna _has trained the men of this_ Clan _in_ Luna's _gift of_ Pleasure, _then she will chose one to perform_ 1st Rites _on the one who is already a woman. When the girls have taught us enough of their way of speaking with sounds that we can ask them, they may choose a mate from our_ Clan, _or to go back to their own people. But no one is to Relieve their Need in them until then."_

"_There are still two girls, and many men who need mates,"_ Zezbrakran signed. _"And who will take care of you? Hunt for you?" _

"_This woman is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and can hunt for herself!"_ signed Mariza.

"_Women do not hunt!"_ waved Zezbrakran, angrily.

"_Amongst my people they do!"_ waved back Mariza.

"_Women are not allowed to touch men's hunting weapons!"_ waved Zezbrakran.

"_This woman is a woman-who-hunts and is the daughter of the first woman-who-hunts!"_ waved Mariza. _"and there are some hunting weapons that are ONLY used by women!"_

"_Let her try!"_ signed Zurvragun. _"Everyone knows women can't hunt. She'll soon be begging us for food!" _

"_Even if this Leader lets her hunt, who will take care of the new men. There are still many of them, each of them needs a mate!"_ Zezbrakran.

"_This_ clanluna _will take care of their Needs until a woman can be found for them_," signed Mariza.

"_Men have been known to have more than one mate in the past,"_ signed Zurbgun, the mog-ur. _"If she wants to be mated to many men, let her."_

"No _I will not be mating them!" _waved Mariza_. "This_ clanluna _will simply be taking care of them until mates can be found for them." _

"_This_ mog-ur _does not know a ceremony for that,"_ signed Zurbgun.

"_Since there will be no mating, there need not be ceremony,"_ signed Mariza. _"We just need a new hearth for the many_ (4) _of us."_

"_What is that sound?"_ asked Zurbgun.

"_It is a counting sound,"_ signed Mariza. _"In my peoples way of speaking we have many of them for more than two. This _Weech _will teach them to you, but we should learn the ones that the girls use." _

Zezbrakran seemed to the think for a long time before finally, he nodded: "It will be as you say, a new hearth will be set up for you and the new men and the new women."

Mariza breathed a sigh of relief . . . then realized that she had to get to work. She looked at the faces of the three young men she'd be sharing a hearth with. They appeared both expectant and disapointed. She could see in their eyes that they were wondering what this Luna's gift of Pleasure was and how it would Relieve the Needs of women. Taking Zurvgak by the hand, she motioned for the others to follow. When they got to the back of the cave where Međveđj had hibernated the Winter Mariza signed:

"_We need to set up a hearth here for all of us."_

With all of them pitching in, they'd soon set up boundry stones, and moved their things in. Mariza aranged things so that her bedding was in the middle, with a place for baby Širiža on her left. The three young men had their bedding to the right of Mariza and the two girls would sleep to Mariza's Left. Zariz and Međveđj would sleep across the fire from them. Mariza could tell nobody was happy to be sharing the hearth with the Cave Bear, except Zariz. The Wall of the cave formed a little shelf, where Mariza laid out the shrunken things from her pouch. They could stay there until the shrinking charms wore off. One of the things that wasn't shrunken was her firestone, so Mariza grabbed a flint knife and started making sparks onto some tinder. Everyone turned to watch her as soon as she struck the first spark.

"_How did you do that?"_ signed Zurvgak.

Crack! Mariza made another spark, which landed in the tinder. She ignored him and blew the spark into a flame. After added a few sticks, Mariza turned to see the shocked faces of the members of her hearth, shrugged, and put away her firestone.

Her non-Clan cooking tools were still shrunken, so they had to use Clan ones. The girls pitched in and helped Mariza cook a meal for them. It was fortunate that the three men had each made a kill that morning, as they now had share of meat for their hearth. Međveđj seemed disapointed that there was no bowl of vegetables for him, and curled up to sleep. He'd go feed himself in the morning.

After they had been feed, the girls were starting to relax and look a little less fearful. Not much progress was made in Learning their language. But Mariza did learn that their names were Vojkovica and Vezava and that their people were called the Vanthonoi. They were very relieved when they realized that Mariza would be sleeping between them and the men.

But bedtime, also meant it was time for Mariza to Redfoot. She had decided that she would teach a different man each night, starting with Zurvgak, tonight. But she'd underestimated how hard teaching them would be . . . or just how bad at Pleasures the three young men would be. None of them got to penetrate her before they were finished and Zurdaz was finished before it was even his turn! The clanlunae had made it look so easy! Mariza had grown up seeing adults Share Pleasures all her life. And as a woman, she knew what she liked. She thought that it would just be a matter of teaching them what she liked. She hadn't seen the years of training under the sungaeae that Iga had before Luna had rescued her. And amongst the clanluna, the redfooting had gone on at the Summer Gathering, inside a tipi. Mariza had heard it, but she hadn't seen what redfoots did to teach this to young men.

While she had been busy with Zurvgak and Zubgranev, the girls had paid rapt attention with shocked expressions on their faces like the couldn't believe what they were seeing! But Mariza didn't know what part of it they were shocked by.

The next morning Mariza woke first. She woke her son and had him take Međveđ out. They couldn't make a habit of not feeding him. And the Cave Bear could feed inself when outside the cave. When she came back from the trench, Zuradaz was awake and staring at her. (Probably because she hadn't bothered to put on her wrap yet) He looked at her expectantly and gave her _the Signal. _

"No." Said Mariza.

"No? _What do you mean,_ no?" signed Zuradaz, with a look on his face that showed he was feeling heartbroken. _"You can't say _'no'! _This man is a man. You are a woman. This man has given you the the Signal. So now you have to Relieve this man's Needs!"_

"No_t any more," _signed Mariza. _"In the new way of doing things, this woman does not Relieve your Needs unless you Relieve this woman's Needs._ Pleasures must be Shared_. . . Do not worry. Tonight, this_ redfoot _will teach you about_ Sharing Pleasures _first. But today, we need to get things for our new hearth. You should go hunting with the men. This woman will take the girls foraging." _

After breakfast, Mariza took the two girls, Vojkovica and Vezava, foraging in a different direction than the rest of the women. She wanted some herbs that grew near the river and some time to spend alone with the girls. Mariza had no potion ingredients at all and needed to start gathering. She shown them which ones to pick and which ones were not old enough when she heard an animal running towards them. Mariza felt a mixture of fear and excitement as she wondered what this animal could be. Suddenly there was a bark and Mariza was knocked off her feet as Đak came bounding out of the bushes and leapt onto her chest, knocking her down. The girls squealed in fright as the blink-dog licked her was while apparating repeatedly in different parts of the same general vicinity. Mariza giggled as her companion animal tickled her with it's tongue until she was finally able to grab hold of him, long enough to push him away.

"Đak! I was so worried about you!" said Mariza, in English. "Where have you been all winter?"

The blink-dog barked, started to run away, barked, ran back to her, barked, then ran in the same direction as before, and barked.

"What's there Đak? Show me!" said Mariza as she rose to her feet and started to run after the blink-dog. When she realized that the girls weren't following, Mariza had to stop and motion for them to follow. Đak led them to a small cave under the roots of a tree. Listening at the entrance, Mariza could here a lupine whining sound, but she couldn't see in. The entrance was so small that Mariza would barely be able to make it through the hole. Đak stood by the entrance and barked at her.

"I'm going to just go in for a short time to see what's in there," said Mariza, in English as she pointed to hole. Then Mariza noticed that both girls were staring fearfully at Đak.

"What, Đak? He's harmless. He's just a big baby! Oh yes you are!" said Mariza as she petted the blinkdog and it wagged it's tail and began apparating around again.

"Here, let me introduce you to him."

Mariza help out her hand for Đak to lick, then petted him, then coaxed the girls into doing the same. Soon the were both gleefully playing with the blink-dog.

Mariza used the distraction as an opportunity to slip away and wriggle through the hole in the ground. It was a tight squeeze, but the passage soon opened up into a bigger chamber and Mariza found herself, face to face with a wolf! A growl started building up in the wolf's throat, gradually increasing in volume as Mariza maintained eye contact with the wolf that she could barely see and reached beside her to untie her wrap. Taking it off, she carefully rolled it up in the confined space and brought it around in front of her. By now, it felt like the wolf's growl was shaking her bones. But she also could detect in the growl that this wolf was injured. When the wolf went to snap at her, Mariza hit the wolf on the nose with her rolled up wrap and said:

"NO! BAD WOLF!"

The surprised wolf suddenly stopped growling, then tried to bite her again. Mariza hit the wolf again with her wrap before dropping it and grabbing the shut jaws of the wolf and holding them shut. With a quick twist, she'd turned the wolf on it's back. Mariza quickly crawled up so she was straddling the wolf with her head near it's tail and her rear, sitting on the wolf's head. She used her rear to pin the wolf until it stopped struggling and went limp. While she was waiting, she notices a wriggling sensation near her knees. . . this wolf had cubs! Once the wolf had submited to her, Mariza backed up so she could see the wolf's head again. She was still holding the wolf's head down but wasn't holding it closed. The wolf licked at the hands holding it. Mariza's eyes had now adjusted more, but it was still very dark in here. She started feeling around, examining the wolf, and discovered a greenstick fracture on a back leg. She fumbled around for the things that had fallen out of the folds when she'd untied her wrap and found a clan style knife. Just a flint blade. Using it to cut her wrap into strips, she tried it around the leg to splint it. She'd have to re-splint it with a stick after she got the wolf out of here. . . and how was she going to do that? . . .

Mariza backed out the way she came to find the girls still playing with Đak. Since they wouldn't under stand her, she had to use gestures to indicate that she wanted Vojkovica's tunic. With some coaxing she was able to get the young woman out of her long shirt. Mariza then, took the knife and began cutting the seems on one side, ignoring the young woman's protests. Once she was done, Mariza laid the tunic flat and rolled it up sideways. She then, crawled back into the cave. Mariza placed the rolled up tunic, lengthwise next the wolf and her cubs. She couldn't separate the wolf and her cubs, she have to take them out together. Getting the wolf and her cubs onto the unrolled tunic was a struggle. But pulling the wolf and cubs out of the cave by dragging the leather tunic was an even bigger struggle once she was out of the cave, Mariza was able to coax the other girls into helping. . . . until the wolf's head came out of the hole! Then it was back to pulling by herself, though, Đak did grab a part of the leather and try to help.

Now that they were out, Mariza realized that this wolf was an albino and her cubs were all part blink-dog! Luna had blended Đak's spirit with a wolf! Mariza took this as a sign that she was right to help the wolf. She broke off a stick and resplinted the wolf's leg. The girls look both facinated and terified! Mariza showed them how to let the wolf sniff their hand in greeting. But then had to grab Vezava by the wrist and drag her over to meet the wolf. She relaxed a little after the wolf licked her hand. Mariza then coaxed Vojkovica into meeting the wolf. That done, Mariza had to crawl back into the cave and retrieve the things she had dropped in the cave floor when she untied her wrap. Backing out, Mariza cut cut a couple of poles to make a travois and tied the corners of what used to be the tunic to it. So they could drag the wolf back. By now, Mariza was covered in mud and sweat. So she took a quick dip in the river to wash the grime off before she picked up the ends of the travois and started dragging.

By the time they had returned to the cave, the girls had overcome their fear and were helping to drag the travois. Đak was happily running around them and would help them when they frequently had to stop to retreive a runaway cub. As they drew nearer, Zuradanak and Zezbrakruk came forward with spears raised threateningly at Đak.

"NO! _Stop trying to hunt my friends_!" signed Mariza as she run foward and hugged Đak. The blink-dog wriggled and blinked as her licked her chin. _"This animal is not for hunting. This animal is a friend! And so is this wolf!" _

"Wolves _are dangerous!"_ warned Zuradanak.

"_These wolves are not! This_ clanluna _will train them to live with us and help us!"_ signed Mariza.

"Zezbrakran _will not allow it!"_ warned Zezbrakruk.

They found the cave empty when the pulled the wolves in to a place next to Međveđj and Zariz's bed. Mariza had been planing to make some clothes for herself when she had obtained some hides, but promissed she'd replace Vojkovica's ruined tunic first. In the meantime, she took one of her bedding furs and draped it around the young woman's shoulders as a cloak. Vojkovica said some that Mariza guessed must be a thanking word. Mariza then cut a piece off another fur that she would have to use as a wrap to replace her lost one.

She then turned her attention to feeding the Wolf. The cut up some meat and set it in front of the wolve. The wolf lapped it up greatfully. They were still taking care of the wolf when the men returned.

"WOLF! _There are _wolves_ at our hearth!"_ waved Zubgranev.

"Đak _is not a_ wolf_, he a_ blink-dog," defended Mariza.

"_This man does not care what you call it, it is still a_ wolf!" waved Zurvgak, as he raised his spear.

"No!" said Vezava, as she stood up and shielded the wolf with her body.

"Zurvgak!" called out Zezbrakran as he aproached the hearth. _"There are _wolves _at your hearth!" _

"_This man just returned,"_ explained Zurvgak. _"The women want them to stay."_

"Animals can not live in the cave!" signed Zezbrakran.

"These animals will!" signed Mariza. "They will live with us and help protect us from other animals. This Weech even thinks that she can teach them to help us hunt."

"Animals can not live in the cave!" signed Zezbrakran.

Just then, Zariz came up behind him riding on the Cave Bear.

Vojkovica (14) – Other, of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan

Vezava (13) – Other, of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan

**Mariza** (19) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (4) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (5) – blink-dog

-Međveđj (3) Cave Bear

Zurvgak (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

Zubgranev (14) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

Zuradaz – (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zezbrakran (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, Leader

-Zuragavaka (33) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

Zurbgun (53)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (38) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (29) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (11) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

Zezbrakruk (37) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

Zuradanak (35) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (32) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zuradan (17) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (35) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (31) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

- Zuragakadava (13) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavab

Zurvgav (34) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (28) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabaza (13) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- Zuragakabava (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (18) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (16)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (1) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, future leader

Zuragavab (15) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (17) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (2) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza


	12. Chapter 70: a new Cave

Clanluna

Chapter 70: a new Cave

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Mariza was begining to see that she was pushing too far. A comprimise needed to be reached. . .

"What if we were to make new caves for the animals?" signed Mariza.

"How can you make new caves?" asked Zezbrakran. "Is your Great Mother Luna so powerful she can just make caves appear out of the ground? Is YOUR magic so powerful you can make caves appear?"

Mariza's imagination was now running wild. She had been about about to propose the building of a couple of Đűmbleđore stone houses: one for the Cave bear and another for the wolves. But she really need to take care of the wolves at her hearth. . . .

"One of the Clans of this woman's people had a cave that was too small," signed Mariza. "But they had many stones. So they built new caves by piling up stones. This woman has seen them and thinks we could make one. This clanluna needs all the men to help her tommorrow to help her move the stones. We will make a new cave out of piled stones for this clanluna's hearth and her animals. This Weech is good with animal magic, so it would be good to separate her from the rest of the Clan."

"That would be acceptable," signed Zezbrakran.

"But for tonight, Đak and the wolves need to stay at this Weech's hearth so she can watch over them," signed Mariza. "And everyone in the Clan, even the children, need to meet Đak and the wolf so that they will think the Clan is their pack."

"Wolves are dangerous! " signed Zezbrakran.

"Only to those who are not part of their pack!" signed Mariza. "Are you saying you are afraid to meet the animals."

"This Leader is afraid of no animal!" signed Zezbrakran.

"Then come over here and let Đak sniff your hand," signed Mariza. "This is how wolves and blink-dogs greet people."

There was quite a bit of tension as the whole Clan came forward, one at a time to let, first Đak, and then the wolf sniff their hand. The Wolf seemed to have decided that Mariza was the Leader of the Pack.

Once the Clan had met the canines, Mariza and the girls started preparing dinner. The men had successful hunts that day and the women had gathered some plants before they had found the wolf. There was enough plants to satisfy Međveđj and to season the meat. But Mariza recognized that they needed more spring greens in their diet. While dinner was cooking, Mariza started work on the hides today's kills. She showed the girls how to help and and they were able to finish the work after dinner. While they were working, Mariza could see the expectation on the eyes of the young men. So she motioned fo the girls to continue, washed her hands and crawled over to Zuradaz's furs.

"This redfoot promised that you would be first, tonight," began Mariza. "Now you saw me do this last night to the others. We start out with a kiss . . . a pressing of our lips together . . .No. You need to do what I do, back to me. . . kissing is important for giving women Needs. In order to Share Pleasures, the woman has to have Needs to be Relieved. You have to give her those Needs and kissing starts them building up. Now let's try again, only kiss this redfoot back, the way this redfoot kisses you."

Mariza took things a little slower this time with each of the young men, but they still got so excited that they were finished in a short time.

The next morning, after breakfast, Mariza reminded Zezbrakran of his promise. So instead of the men hurting, Mariza directed them in piling up stones in a circluar mortarless wall. But Mariza had underestimated the dificulty of the undertaking she had imposed on Zorg's Clan. During the Winter she had spent with the Đűmberđore Clan, she hadn't actually seen one of these stone houses being built. She'd only seen the finished product, Đučaviča's stone house that she'd lived in. It looked deceptively simple to build. But now the Clan found that the more they built, the further away they had to travel to find stones, as they used the nearby ones. Also, turning piles of stones into vertical walls had been a challenge. As a result, after a day's labor, the wall was only two feet high. The wolf's reaction to fire last night had not helped any either. And Zezbrakran's was adamant that the animals couldn't spend another night with the Clan. In the chilly nights of Ice age Italy, they need some way to keep warm. . . . Then Mariza remembered how the Haratmutoi had warmed the crowd by building many fires around the circle.

And so Mariza, directed the people of her hearth to build a series of small fires against the walls, outside of them. The resultant circle of fires was warmer than they otherwise would have been. But Mariza no longer had enough sleeping furs. She'd given one to Vojkovica to replace the ruined tunic and cut another up into a wrap for herself to wear. Also after working so hard, Mariza was too tired to teach Pleasures to the young men. They ALL were tired! So after dinner, Mariza directed them all to go to sleep. Mariza only lay there shivering for a few moments before Zurvgak reached out and pulled her and her daughter under his furs. It was much warmer with her back pressed to his chest with his arms around her. But then he proved to not be as exhausted as she thought. His hands began wandering over her body and he began showing her that he was learning from her lessons. But although he was touching her in some of the right places, he wasn't doing it in the right way. As she felt his organ hardening against her back, Mariza realized she would have to Relieve his Need is she wanted to get any sleep. So when her tried to reach around an Pleasure her, Mariza lifted her leg and let him get his fingers between them. He wasn't doing it right . . . but Mariza rocked back against him like she was enjoying his touch. When Mariza felt him ready, she moved up and guided him into her so he could Relieve his Need. He was able to do so surprisingly fast. And once he was finished. Mariza just lay there conjoined. She was asleep for Zurvgak was.

Mariza awoke still in Zurvgak's arms. She let Širiža nurse before getting up to use the trench. The girls were awakened by Mariza's return and after they had made their own trips to the trench, the three of them prepared breakfast. As each of the young men awoke, Mariza get them a kiss. She knew that whoever they mated would appreciate being treated this way. So she was trying to teach them.

Once the whole Clan was awakened, Mariza coaxed them into returning to work on her house. Yesterday had used up all the nearby stones. So it took longer to find each stone. On the other hand, they were better at placing them today. Still, they had only managed to double the size of the now, four foot tall wall by the end of the day. Mariza tried making fires outside, but it didn't help as must as last night. So she had to, over the wolf's protests, build a fire inside the stone circle.

After a day of moving rocks, Mariza was again too tired to teach the young men, and so, after dinner, she stood before them.

"This woman is too tired to teach you about Sharing Pleasures," signed Mariza, before giving each of them the Signal, in turn.

She then got in position so they could Relieve their Needs, Clan style.

"You can not give us the Signal, you are a woman!" protested Zubgranev as Zuradaz knelt behind her and kissed the back of her neck while untying her wrap. After all three young men had Relieved their Needs, with the girls staring the whole time, Mariza crawled with her daughter to snuggle between Zurvgak and Zubgranev for the night.

The next day Mariza tried getting the Clan to build a roof of gradually tapering in walls. But it kept falling in. It took the rest of the day before Mariza had figured out how to make it work. And even after she'd gotten it to work, there were still several cave-ins over the next two days. Finally, it was complete! The walls were about 4 feet high before the walls started tapering inward to form a roof with a smoke hole in the apex. A gap was left in the wall, forming a doorway. The project took longer than expected and the Clan ended up spending six days building, rather than the one Mariza had expected. But Mariza had moved the hearth in the stone circle on the first night. On the 6th night, their first in a complete building, Mariza, after she had 'taught' the young men to sleep, lay on her back gazing up at the smoke hole. Their next home was alot less smoky than the cave. Maybe she could add some runestones to the smoke hole to draw the smoke out. But how would she charge them without a wand? The easiest way, would be by rechanelling Pleasures. . . But she'd have to figure out a way to get herself to peak for that. She was unlikely to reach that state with the young men she was teaching. Not only were they extremely bad at Pleasures, they were also men . . . and she didn't think this Clan, whom she had brought so many changes to thus far, were prepared for the idea that women could Share Pleasures with each other . . . even if any of the women were interesed in her. Mariza didn't even consider mastrubation. Iga had brought the Sungaea taboo against it into her Cult of Luna. Amoungst both peoples, mastrubation was considered selfish. . . Mariza was suposed to Share Pleasures with someone . . . anyone . . . rather than Pleasure herself. So since sexual energy couldn't be used to charge the rune stones, she'd had to use death. . . blood sacrifice. She need to somehow capture some small animals alive so she could use their deaths to charge the stones . . . she'd have to start working on a bow. . .

The next morning Mariza recieved her first owl of spring from her mother! She still didn't have ink or parchment. But this time she used a piece of charcoal to write a more detailed letter to her mother explaining what had happened on the back of the parchment from her mother.

**I changed my mind and decided to re-write this chapter. Re-read the previous post for changes. **

**Now that she'd fed the people of her hearth and replied to her mother's letter, Mariza and the girls gathered their baskets and digging sticks to go foraging. At the cave Mariza went by the Hearths of Zuragavab and Zezbrakruk and invited the medicine woman and her daughter to go with them. Mariza noticed a man watched her as she walked through the cave. Like all the members of Zorg's Clan, he had blonde hair and sea-blue eyes like Mariza's mother, except a slightly different. All of them apeared to be people of the Others, but their wraps, tools and signs were pure Clan. He was sitting at Zuradanak's hearth, just finishing a meal. He had proved paricularly helpfull in building the stone house over the past through days. What was his name? . . . Zuradan? . . . Mariza couldn't figure out why he was staring . . . Didi he blame her because the stone roof nearly fell on him during one of the many collapses involved in construction? Was he resentful of her sudden insertion of the clanluna concept into his Clan's culture? The issue about whether or not she could hunt still hadn't been settled. The men didn't think she could actually kill something and she hadn't had time, or made it a priority to prove them wrong. **

After leaving the cave, Mariza, Vojkovica, Vezava, Zurbgrana, and her adult daughter, Zurbgranaza, with their daughters Širiža and Zurbgranazaga under their wraps so their hands would be free, began searching the edge, where the forest met the grasses of the parktundra.

"Oh, Look! Here it is!" signed Mariza. "This is the herb this woman told you about, the one that help you replenish blood. If you had given this woman this last winter, this woman would have recovered much faster."

"That is very interesting!" signed Zurbgranaza, as her mother snorted in derision.

"This medicine woman does not think you know as much as you think you do," signed Zurbgrana. "Like, for instance, that new cave of yours. You nearly got several of men killed with the frequent collapses when you were building it. We don't need you are your Luna to teach us. This Clan already has a medicine woman! And Zurbgranaza will be medicine woman after me."

"Oh! And this herb here is used in skele-grow potion!" signed Mariza. "If this Weech could find the other ingredients, we could heal the wolf's broken leg in one night!"

"You can't heal a broken bone in one night!" signed Zurbgrana. "You don't know what you are talking about!¨"

"What is a poshun?" signed Zurbgranaza.

"Potions are mixtures of plants,animal and mineral materials cooked together in a special way," signed Mariza "If you wanted to help, you could aid me in gathering the ingredients and preparing them. But if you tried to mix them, the potion wouldn't turn out right. You have to be a Weech, like me, a make potions. It's part of the magic of them."

"So you want to share some of your medicine woman knowledge with us, but not all of it?" Signed Zurgrana.

"No. It is no like that!" signed Mariza. "You are perfectly welcome to watch this Weech make the potion, and this Weech will even explain to you how it is made. But because you have no magic, you will be unable to complete the potion yourself."

"This woman would like to try for herself," signed Zurbgranaza.

"Then this Weech will show you how it is done," signed Mariza.

They continued gathering until their baskets were full before returning to the cave. The Wolf and her cubs still hadn't left the stone house, but Đak was full of energy. Mariza picked up a stick and threw it. The blink-dog chased after it, leaped into the air and caught it before it hit the ground, then brought it back to her.

"Me do! Me do!" said Zariz, in English, as Mariza handed her son the stick.

Vezava gigled at the boy's antics as he played with the dog. She got up from the hide she and Voljkovica had been working on.

"Can I try it?" asked Vezava, in her own language.

But Mariza had understood her meaning well enough.

"Yes. I try!" said Mariza before signing to her son: "Let her have the stick."

Vezava threw the stick a few times and the blink-dog brought it back to her hand before two of the other girls walked up to her.

"Could this girl throw the stick for the little wolf?" asked Zuragakabaza.

"Would you like to try it?" asked Vezava, as she handed her the stick.

Mariza watched the two girls play with he blink-dog. Zuragakabaza was one of two girls that look about Vezava's age. The other one, Zuragakadava had joinned them now. All three of them were not yet women, but looked old enough that they might soon be. If she counted Zuradan, There were four men who didn't have mates. Currently, Mariza and Voljkovica were the only two unmated women. But by this time next year, there would be five unmated women. Of course one could say that as the Clan's clanluna, Mariza was already mated to the whole Clan. Mariza would have to ask Zuradan about his status. Perhaps there should be four men training at her hearth?

Mariza's thoughts were interupted when Zurbgranaza's mate, Zuragavab ran back to the Cave.

"We just killed a horse," signed Zuragavab. "This man needs a group of women to go with him to the site."

Mariza, Zurbgrana, Zurbgranaza, Zuragakadaza and Zuragakaba all grabbed knives and baskets and started following the hunter.

"Girls, stop playing with Đak and come help us," signed Mariza.

The girls looked disapointed as they went back into the cave to grab their baskets.

"Voljkovica, I think they want us to go with him," said Vezava, in her own language, as she pointed as the retreating women following the man.

"Then we'd better go help them," replied Vojkovica.

When Zuragavab led the women out of the forrest and onto the parktundra they found the men guarding the carcass from a pack of hyenas and the clump where the pack was thickest, was between them and the Hyena. After appraising the situation, Zuragavab raised his spear over his head and shook it as he ran at the hyenas shouting. Mariza followed close behind, waving and shouting, while Đak ran alongside barking and aparating. After a moment's hesitation, Volkovica and Vezava followed suit and also ran at the hyenas, screaming and waving. The Hyenas scattered and ran around to the oposite side of the dead horse, go the long way around to keep clear of the spears of the men. As soon as she got to the men, the Leader, Zezbrakran slapped Mariza so hard she fell to the ground!

"That was very foolish woman!" signed Zezbrakran. "Next time let a hunter scare the preditors away! You could have been killed! What were you thinking?"

"Grrrrrrr!" Đak imediatly sparted growling and Zezbrakran raised his spear and the blink-dog.

"ĐAK!" Mariza made the sign that comanded Đak to roll over. Đak obediently rolled onto his back and wagged his tail, looking up at Mariza as she rose to her feet.

"First of all this woman is a woman-who-hunts!" signed Mariza. "And this clanluna has told you before that it is no longer acceptable to hit women. As punishment, you will no longer have Needs to be Relieved for the next month."

"This man will show you who's Need will be Relieved!" signed Zezbrakran angrily, before giving Mariza the Signal.

Mariza just stared at him coldly for a moment until he raised his hand to hit her again.

"This clanluna will comply and Relieve your Needs," signed Mariza as she knelt before him. "But you will not have Needs again until this Weech decides to return them."

Mariza then bent over and presented like a Clan woman would. She was very angry with the Leader and didn't what to do this. But she had already appointed herself the clanluna of Zorg's Clan. It was to duty to see that every wo/man had someone to Share Pleasures with. If she couldn't arrange for it to happen, she had to do it herself. But the Leader didn't know about Pleasures yet. At best, Mariza could Relieve his Needs. She knew, as a woman, she didn't have to do this. But she felt that if she wanted to remain the clanluna of these people, then she did have to. She believed it was Luna's will that she remain the clanluna of these people. And at this moment, in order to be the clanluna, she had to Relieve this man's Needs. . . . but he was not gentle with her. . . .it hurt almost as much and the Vanthonoi man had when he forced her! . . . . when Zezbrakran was finished, Mariza got up and looked him in the eye.

"This clanluna hopes that you enjoyed that . . . . because it will be a long time before you do that again . . . with anyone. . . ."

Mariza walked over to where the women were already at work on skinning and butchering the horse. Zezbrakran just shook his head. He didn't believe she had that kind of power of him.

"Who made the kill?" asked Mariza.

"This man did!" boasted Zubgranev.

"May this woman request that you take the stomach as part of your share?" signed Mariza. "This Weech needs it."

Zubgranev nodded his agreement.

After the horse was skinned and cut into small enough pieces, the women carried it back to the cave.

Outside the cave, the other women pulled out the racks to dry the meat, while Zezbrakruk when to go get a coal to start a fire. Mariza wadded up some tinder and pulled out her firestone.

CRACK!

Mariza hit the firestone against her flint knife and a spark appeared and hit the tinder.

Mariza blew on the spark and it burst into flames just as Zezbrakruk arrive with holding a stone plate with a glowing coal on it.

"Where did this fire come from?" signed Zezbrakruk.

"She made it with magic!" signed Zuragakabaza. "This girl saw! She made fire from a stone!"

Mariza refrained from speaking. She didn't want to deceive these people. But she needed them to be a little in awe of her until her reforms had been adopted. Besides, until she could find another firestone, only one person at a time could make fire this way. She joined the rest of the women in hanging the meat to dry by the fire that Zezbrakruk built up bigger. Once this was done, She headed back to her stone-home with the horse stomach.

After cleaning out the stomach, Mariza put it on top of a tripod with each pole holding part of the open edge. Filling it with water, Mariza began heating stones in the fire to drop into the water in the stomach. Horse Stomachs did not a make as good a cauldron as a bison's one would. But it would be good enough for this potion. She had planned to brew some skelegrow for the wolf's fractured leg. She'd found enough ingredients. But after her earlier confrontation with the Leader, Zezbrakran had become a bigger priority. Many of the same ingredients in skelegrow, counld also be used for an impotentcy potion. Mariza decided to brew the permanent version . . . even though she was not certain she would be able to find the ingredients for an antidote . . . if she ever decided to give him his Needs back. She made a note to herself not to let any of the women cook food or them in the same stomach when she was done. It only took an hour and she was done. . . . she then added some vegatables and fresh horse meat to make a tasty stew for the Leader's hearth. Once she was done, she put it in a bowl and carried it over to the Leader's hearth.

"This Weech made this special stew for Zezbrakran," signed Mariza, as she handed the bowl to the Leader's mate, Zuragavaka.

After leaving the Leader's hearth, on her way back to her stone-home, Mariza took a look at where the sun was setting. She hadn't figured out what day it was yet. Back at the Abraxas Clan's cave, and also at the Đumbleđore Clan's, there was a series of markers that allowed one to calculate the exact day on the old chalander that Luna had used in her own time. It was still taught in astronomy class. But Mariza had lost track of time. Even though the stars told her what month it was. She'd have to watch until she saw the Summer Solstice happen before she would know the exact day.

The next morning, Mariza took some of the sinews from the horse and hide and began working on a summer dress for Vojkovica, who was still wearing winter leggings and a wrapped cloak. The young woman was interested once she realized that Mariza was making some sort of garment. But when Mariza began threading her needle, Voljkovica's interest became more intense.

"Where did you get that needle with a hole in it?" asked Voljkovica, in Vanthoni. (her native language)

"Weech make . . . magic make. . ." replied Mariza as she mimed waving a non-existant wand. She then looked at her needle. Without her wand, she wouldn't be transfiguring any more needles out of splinters. She'd better figure out how to make one.

It was a couple of days before Mariza had aquired to ingredients and made a potion the heal the wolf. The next morning. The wolf made her first tentative steps out of the stone-house. As soon as she was outside the entrance hole of the stone-house, Zuragavab spotted her.

"WOLF!" shouted Zuragavab, as he ran for his spear. "Woooooollfff!"

**As Spring turned into summer, their household became more established. The men hunted on the parktundra and made tools, the women gathered plants and processed hides. Mariza made Vojkovica a clanluna-style summer-dress, which the young woman wore as a tunic with her leggings. The wolf recoved enough to walk out of the house, which caused some consternation amongst the Clan. But they soon got used to the wolf and even called her by the name, Mariza had given her: Wolfie. But when she finished her bow, made some blunt headed arrows and tried walking out of the house with them, Zurvragun, the mog-ur's accolyte, spotted her. **

"Clanluna! What do you have there?" signed Zurvragun.

"This woman had made a bow and some baby spears," signed Mariza.

"Women are not allowed to touch weapons!" waved Zurvragun. "Not even baby weapons!"

"They are amongst this woman's people," waved Mariza. "In fact, this is a hunting weapon that ONLY women use."

The son of the mog-ur's mate took one of the arrows and examined the fletchings and the blunt end.

"You will not be able to kill anything with this," observed Zurvragun.

"This woman does not want to kill the animals," signed Mariza. "This woman wants to capture them alive."

"More of your animal magic?" asked Zurvragun?

"No, this Weech is using the animals for stone magic," signed Mariza.

Zurvragun made a dismissing sign at her, and Mariza retreated.

She was able to stun a few squirels with the arrows and brought them back to the house. Mariza was carefull that no one was watching as she cut the throat of the rodents, each over a different stone and chanelled the necromantic magic into charging the rune stones that she then places around the smoke hole to pull the smoke out of the house. Later rune stones warded the fire area so it couldn't ignite things outside the firecircle.

Summer grew hotter and Mariza was starting to teach the wolf and the cubs to help her hunt. But at this point, Đak and the cubs were too excitable and just scared off game.

Mariza and the young men were making progress at learning the Vanthonoi language from the girls. It had become so warm that Vojkovica had shed her leggings and now wore the summer-dress without them. And Vezava had taken to wearing Clan-syle wraps instead of her spring leggings and tunic, which was becoming too small. Mariza offered to make her a summer-dress, but the girl refused. Which was just as well, as Mariza's priority was to make them all Winter clothing for next Winter.

The young men of her hearth were learning to be better at Pleasures. And this was becoming a problem for her. She had an itch she couldn't scratch. When the young men did things to her that only men could do, it did feel good. She liked the closeness of joining with another person, even if he was a man. But was like scratching her foot when her hand itched. When they did things to her that a woman could do, she could close her eyes and imagine Đučaviča. But is someways this was worse! They could almost bring her to her peak, but not quite. If was like scratching right next to, but not on, the place that itched. And her upbringing combined with her recent religious fervor, meant she couldn't scratch that itch herself! Still, she was trying to teach these young men how to Share Pleasures. And so, in order to encourage them to do it right, she would emit fake moans at times that she thought most women usually would. It occured to her that she was faking it, just like Mara. Did Mara 'fake it' because, like Mariza, she thought she was serving Luna? Did Mara secretly prefer Pleasures with Women like Mariza did? It gave Mariza something to think about, as her frustration built.

So, when the shrinking charm on her broom finally wore off, Mariza was ecstatic! She threw off her wrap, skipped outside the house, straddled the broom and kicked off. Mariza thrilled at the feeling the wind caressing her body as she swooped and dove over the land! Looking down, she could see the member of Zorg's Clan looking up at her and pointing, before they decided she was a spirit and started ignoring her. After that, the Clan started treating her with more respect.

One summer day, when Mariza had gone off alone to forage for potion ingredients. Mariza heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple Share Pleasures. Mariza crept through the bushes until she saw them: Vojkovica was kneeling like a Clan women did when she Relieved a man's Needs, except her hands were held behind her back with her face on the ground. The back of her summer-dress was pulled up and Zuradaz was behind her thrushing into her as he tightly held her hands behind her back.

HOW DARE HE! Mariza had been thinking that the three young men of her hearth were almost ready to be mates with a woman and Share Pleasures with their mates. And She was going to ask one of them to perform Vojkovica's 1st Rites. But now, after all that work teaching them. . . letting them Relieve their Needs in her . . . sacrificing her body in her devotion to Luna for the good of the women of this Clan . . . . He was forcing her just like she had been forced! A murderous rage boiled through Mariza as she stomped forward to knock him off of her. She wondered would she be able to kill him? Or would he overpower her . . . perhaps even force her too? Mariza didn't care! She'd kill him or die trying!

Vojkovica (14) – Other, of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan

Vezava (13) – Other, of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan

**Mariza** (19) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (4) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (5) – blink-dog

-Međveđj (3) Cave Bear

Zurvgak (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

Zubgranev (14) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

Zuradaz – (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zezbrakran (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, Leader

-Zuragavaka (33) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

Zurbgun (53)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (38) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (29) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (11) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

Zezbrakruk (37) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

Zuradanak (35) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (32) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zuradan (17) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (35) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (31) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

- Zuragakadava (13) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavab

Zurvgav (34) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (28) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabaza (13) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- Zuragakabava (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (18) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (16)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (1) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, future leader

Zuragavab (15) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (17) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (2) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza


	13. Chapter 71: not Clan!

Clanluna

Chapter 71: not Clan!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

It was a couple of days before Mariza had aquired to ingredients and made a potion to heal the wolf. The next morning. The wolf made her first tentative steps out of the stone-house. As soon as she was outside the entrance hole of the stone-house, Zuragavab spotted her.

"WOLF!" shouted Zuragavab, as he ran for his spear. "Woooooollfff!"

"Zuragavab, stop!" said Mariza as she stepped between him and the wolf to sign. "Wolfie is not just any wolf. She is a member of this Clan now and this Weech is going to teach her to hunt with us."

"How can wolves hunt with people?" signed Zuragavab. "They will just steal our prey!"

"Wolves in a pack work together to hunt animals larger than themselves, just like people do," signed Mariza. "Wolfie thinks that we are her pack now. So when she gets stronger, she can hunt with us. Now come over here so this Weech can establish that she is lower ranked in the pack than you. . . . let her sniff your hand . . . now grab her front legs and roll her onto her back so she will know that you are more dominant than her . . . all right, now you can let her up . . . see she is not so dangerous to member of her pack. And now she thinks that our Clan is her pack. This weech wants to take her around to remind her of all the other members of the Clan."

After taking wolfie around and making her submit to all the other members of the Clan, especially the children, Mariza took the wolf back to the stone-house to rest while she worked on Vojkovica's dress some more. She finished around noon, so she grabbed her basket and digging stick to go forage for more herbs, plants and potion ingredients.

After filling her basket and starting back to the cave, Mariza spotted a sappling that looked the perfect size and straightness to make a bow from. So she spent the rest of the afternoon cutting it down and stripping the branches off it. It would take a long time to carve it into a bow. Mariza was missing the ease of simply waving her wand and transfiguring a tree into a bow.

Mariza was taking a break from carving the bow to nurse Širiža when the Vojkovica and the other women returned from foraging.

"Oh! You now!" said Mariza in Vanthani. Mariza had managed to pick up a few words from the Vanthanoi girls. She ducked into the stone-house, set down her daughter and came back out with the summer-dress she'd finished this morning. She held up the new summer-dress for Vojkovica and said: "Me make you!"

"For me?" asked Vojkovica. As she reached out for the dress, the fur she had wrapped around her shoulders fell off. After destroying Vojkovica's tunic to save the wolf, Mariza had given Vojkovica one of her sleeping furs to use as a wrap.

She held the summer dress up to herself for a moment, before sticking her arms in the bottom. Mariza helped her pull it over her head, then tighten the sashes that would make it cling to her and support her breasts. The result was a sleaveless mini-dress with a built in corset to support the breast and hold them tight against her body when she ran, while the skirt was loose to allow freedom of movement. Vojkovica turned a few times admiring it.

"I love it!" exclaimed Vojkovica.

For the rest of the Spring, Vojkovica would wear the summer-dress as a tunic over her leggings and occationaly suppliment it with the fur cloak that Mariza had previously given her.

It was a lovely warm spring day when Vojkovica decided to put the blade into the handle of the knife she was making. She had knapped the blade herself as a flake in the style of her people, the Vanthonoi, and had split a piece of bone to hold the blade. She was just tying the bone around the tang of the blade with a wet piece of rawhide when Zurvgav knocked the knife out of her hands causing the blade to hit a stone and shatter!

"What do you think you are doing?" signed Zurvgav. "That's an Others' knife. We don't make Others' tools! We're Clan! We make Clan tools"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Vojkovica. "I spent half the day working on that knife and now you've ruined it! And stop waving at me and speak like a man!"

"Don't you make your other's sounds at me!" signed Zurvgav. "You need to learn that you are Clan now! And if this man wants you to act like a good clan woman, he needs to treat you like one! And take off those Others' wraps!"

After giving her the Signal, Zurvgav began trying to pull her clothes off her. But he didn't understand how they were attached so he was not very successful. This didn't stop Vojkovica from screaming her protests:

"No! Stop!"

"ZURVGAV!" yelled Mariza before signing. "What do you think you are doing?"

"This man is going to Relieve his Needs with her," signed Zurvgav. "The inslolent woman need to learn how to be a Clan woman. Did you see that Others' knife she made?"

Mariza picked up the handle of the broken knife and examined it.

"It is just an ordinary Knife," signed Mariza. "Like something this woman would make."

"It is not Clan!" waved Zurvgav. "What if everybody made any kind of tool they wanted? Very soon we would not be Clan any more! We would turn into the Others! And before we realize it, Our women would be hunting!"

"What is wrong with women hunting?" signed Mariza. "This woman hunts."

"It is not Clan!" signed Zurvgav.

"And neither are you!" signed Mariza. "And another thing. This clanluna has told you before. She is not availible for Need Relieving. If you want to Relieve your Needs, Relieve them with this clanluna!"

Zurvgav raised his hands to give her the Signal . . . but then he remembered how roughly Zezbrakran had Relieved his Needs in the clanluna . . . right after she had threatened to take away the Leader's Needs. Already it had become apparent that the clanluna had kept her promise. . . . suddenly, Zurvgav didn't have Needs any more . . .

Zurvgav did a dismissing wave and stomped off.

Mariza suddenly found herself in the crushing grip of a crying Vojkovica, who was hugging her tightly. Mariza started to tingle as she tried to reasure the young woman who had her chest pressed to her's.

(It's been too long!) thought Mariza. (I need to be cafeful not to use my position as clanluna to unduly influence people . . . but I miss a woman's touch!)

And this confrontation made Mariza realize that she needed to be the one to have the confrontation over women hunting . . . . and the bow was taking too long to carve. Perhaps she should make a sling, first?

As Spring turned into summer, their household became more established. The men hunted on the parktundra and made tools, the women gathered plants and processed hides.

Mariza had made a Sling each for herself, Vojkovica and Vezava. But when she finished her sling and tried walking out of the stone-house with them, Zurvragun, the mog-ur's accolyte, spotted her.

"Clanluna! What do you have there?" signed Zurvragun.

"This woman had made a sling," signed Mariza.

"Women are not allowed to touch weapons!" waved Zurvragun. "Not even slings!"

"They are amongst this woman's people," waved Mariza. "In fact, this is a hunting weapon that women use."

The son of the mog-ur's mate examined the sling.

"You will not be able to kill anything with this," observed Zurvragun.

"This woman does not want to kill the animals," signed Mariza. "This woman wants to capture them alive."

"More of your animal magic?" asked Zurvragun?

"No, this Weech is using the animals for stone magic," signed Mariza.

Zurvragun made a dismissing sign at her, and Mariza retreated.

As she walked away from the cave, Mariza waved for Vojkovica and Vezava to follow. Once they were deep enough into the forest to be out of sight of the Cave, Mariza pulled out the other two slings she'd made and gave them to the two girls.

"For hunt," said Mariza, before demonstrating how to use a sling.

Mariza helped each of them learn how to use the sling and once she was certain that they could throw a stone, she directed them to help her use the sling on squirels. As it turned out. Hitting the squirrels without killing them was quite difficult. And neither of the other girls could even hit a squirrel yet. She was able to stun a few squirels with the sling and brought them back to the house. Mariza was carefull that no one was watching as she cut the throat of the rodents, each over a different stone and chanelled the necromantic magic into charging the rune stones that she then placed around the smoke hole to pull the smoke out of the house. Later rune stones warded the fire area so it couldn't ignite things outside the firecircle. Once she's killed the squirrels, she fed a couple of them whole to Đak and Wolfie before skinning, dressing and butchering them for dinner.

But trouble started when Zurvgak returned from hunting.

"Hey! Where did all the smoke go?" signed Zurvgak. "Mmm! Those squirrels smell delicious! . . . . Where did they come from?"

"This woman hunted them," signed Mariza.

"YOU WHAT!" waved Zurvgak. "This is bad! This is very bad! When Zezbrakran finds out . . . ."

"Then let us go tell him," signed Mariza as she rose to her feet.

"No! We've got to hide it from him!" signed Zurvgak. "If he finds out then-"

"It will just be worse if he finds out later," signed Mariza as she tucked her sling into the cord that held her wrap on and picked up the bowl of squirrel stew. "Better to tell him now."

As Zurvgak followed her out of the stone-house and into the cave, Mariza couldn't see his signed protests behind her back. Finally, they arrived at the Leader's hearth. Mariza sat at Zezbrakran's feet and waited to be acknowledged. When he tapped her on the shoulder, Mariza looked us at him and signed:

"Would you like some stew from the squirrels this woman caught today,"

Zezbrakran nodded and reached for the bowl. He had just picked it up when the full realization of what she had said dawned on him.

"What do you mean that you caught today!" signed Zezbrakran as he dropped the bowl.

Mariza hopped to her feet to avoid the hot stew and pulled the sling off her belt.

"Yes, this woman-who-hunts stunned them, with this," signed Mariza.

"WOMEN DO NOT HUNT!" waved Zezbrakran as he ripped the sling out of her hand and threw it in the fire of his hearth.

"This woman does!" signed Mariza. "This woman is a woman-who-hunts and she will continue to hunt in the future!"

"Clan women do not hunt!" signed Zezbrakran and he slapped Mariza so hard she fell to the floor of the cave.

"This clanluna has warned you about hitting women before!" waved Mariza as she rose to her feet. "How long has it been since you asked Zuragavaka to Relieve your Needs? Would you like to loose control of your bowels too?"

Zezbrakran flew into a blind rage as he began hitting her over and over. As the blackness of unconciousness overtook Mariza she heard Wolfie growling, then yelping.

When Mariza awoke, she was back at Zezbrukruk's hearth where she'd spent last winter. Once again, Zurgrana the medicine woman was nursing her back to health.

"Ooohhh! What happened?" groaned Mariza.

"Just lie back down," signed Zurgrana. "Zezbrakran beat you pretty badly! You would have died if Zurvgak had not pulled him off of you!"

"Are Đak and Wolfie all right?" signed Mariza.

"Your wolf tried to attack Zezbrakran, but Zuradanak killed him," signed Zurgrana, and Mariza began sobbing. The men have been trying to get her cubs and Đak ever since, but they are too fast and keep disapearing.

It was a couple of days before Zurgrana allowed Mariza to leave her care. As soon as she did so, Mariza headed straight back to the stone-house and started heating stones for a potion. And hour later she had finished. Careful to avoid touching it with her skin, she poured a small portion of the potion in a small cup and carried it into the cave. The men were out hunting. The women had gone foraging. Even Zurgrana was gone by now. Mariza found Zezbrakran's hammer stone, the special one he used for knapping hunting tools and poured a bit of the potion on it. It would absorb into his skin on contact the first time he picked up the hammerstone. And because this one was used for making hunting tools, no women, including his own mate would ever touch it. She did the same in Zuradanak's hearth.

When he did touch the hammerstone, the effects became immeditatlely apparent. Mariza couldn't give him uncontrolable Diarhea like with cholera or disentery. That would have caused death by dehydration. But she did remove his abilty to contract his anal sphincter. It didn't make him defecate more, it just made him have a slow trickle of fecal mater dribbling out of him that couldn't be stoped. Nothing Zurgrana tried could help either man. In the end, she had to make each of them a fur diaper packed with grass that could be changed several times a day.

Now that the Leader and Wolfie's killer had been dealt with, Mariza enlisted all the people of her hearth to help her find Đak. Vezava Finally found the blink-dog and the blink-wolf cubs hiding under a fallen log in the forest. Once she'd shown it to Mariza, the Weech was able to coax them out and back to the cave. The cubs were ready to be weaned. So Mariza would be able to save them. But she kept them around the stone-house for several days until the two men had discovered their plight and the medicine woman's inability to help them.

Summer grew hotter and Mariza was starting to teach Đak and the cubs to help her hunt. But at this point, Đak and the cubs were too excitable and just scared off game.

Mariza and the young men were making progress at learning the Vanthonoi language from the girls. It had become so warm that Vojkovica had shed her leggings and now wore the summer-dress without them.

"Tonight we will be having a men's ceremony," signed the mog-ur, Zurbgun.

Mariza was very excited. She hadn't attended a women's ceremony with Zorg's Clan yet. This would be her first. So while the men left the cave to go off and do whatever it is that men do in their ceremonies, Zurbgrana prepared a bowl of datura tea for the women and offered it to each one.

"It is too strong," signed Mariza when it was her turn to drink.

"It is not polite to tell the medicine woman how to do her duty," signed Zurbgrana. "The tea is correct."

After the children were put to bed, Zurbgrana led the women outside the cave when the all took off their wraps and laid down on them.

"Wait! Are not you going to do the women's ceremony?" signed Mariza.

"This is the women's ceremony," signed Zurvgakaza. "We drink the tea, take off our wraps and sleep outside the cave until the men find us."

"What about the drumming? The Dancing?" signed Mariza.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zuragakaba. "What drumming?"

"Like this!" signed Mariza as the emptied the bowl and began beating the Clan rhythmns her mother had taught her while she gyrated her hips. Vojkovica began imitating Mariza's movements, then Zubgranaza joined in. Soon all the women were dancing with Mariza until the fell, exhausted into a deep sleep.

When Mariza watched the sun set the next night, she realized that the Summer Solstice had occured the day before. She now knew the date!

The young men of her hearth were learning to be better at Pleasures. And this was becoming a problem for her. She had an itch she couldn't scratch. When the young men did things to her that only men could do, it did feel good. She liked the closeness of joining with another person, even if he was a man. But was like scratching her foot when her hand itched. When they did things to her that a woman could do, she could close her eyes and imagine Đučaviča. But is someways this was worse! They could almost bring her to her peak, but not quite. If was like scratching right next to, but not on, the place that itched. And her upbringing combined with her recent religious fervor, meant she couldn't scratch that itch herself! Still, she was trying to teach these young men how to Share Pleasures. And so, in order to encourage them to do it right, she would emit fake moans at times that she thought most women usually would. It occured to her that she was faking it, just like Mara. Did Mara 'fake it' because, like Mariza, she thought she was serving Luna? Did Mara secretly prefer Pleasures with Women like Mariza did? It gave Mariza something to think about, as her frustration built.

One night when she was redfooting the men of her hearth, Mariza glanced over and notice that Vezava was staring at her and Pleasuring herself!

"No!" said Mariza, as she pushed Zurvgak off her and crawled over to pull Vezava's hand away. "Vezava No Share Pleasures Vezava! Me-ish!"

Mariza had used the English words: 'Share Pleasures'. She hadn't yet learned the vanthoni words for "Share Pleasures" and Zorg's Clan had had no concept of 'Sharing Pleasures' until Mariz had introduced her three students to the idea and the sign for it that Iga had invented.

"Vezava Share Pleasures Other, no me-ish, SHARE! Share man, Share woman, SHARE." explained Mariza.

"I'm sorry I hadn't consided the idea that Sharing Pleasures with my self might be selfish." Said Vezava. (She also used the english words: 'Share Pleasures') "Can I share Pleasures with you?"

"Women can't Share Pleasures with each other!" signed Zuradaz.

"Yes we can," signed Mariza. "Usually, women Share Pleasures with men. But some women like to Share Pleasures with other women, just as some men do with other men. There is no reason that while I'm teaching one of you, the other two could not Share Pleasures with each other. For example, while I am teaching Zurvgak, you and Zubgranev could Share Pleasures with each other . . . if you wanted to."

"What!" signed Zubgranev, before he shuddered in revulsion at the idea.

Mariza turned back the Vezava.

"Mariza no Share Pleasures Vezava. Mariza woman. Vezava girl. Woman yes Share Pleasures woman. Woman no Share Pleasures girl. Girl yes Share Pleasures girl. Vezava yes Share Pleasures girl."

"So it's not permited for you to Share Pleasures with me because I'm still a girl?" asked Vezava, as Mariza nodded. "But I can Share Pleasures with another girl?"

Now that the girl understood the taboo, Mariza returned to redfooting.

The next day, Mariza stepped into the stone-house to find Vezava in the midst of Sharing Pleasures with Zuragakabaza. This was the first of many times she'd find the girl in her charge exploring with one of the other two girls who were the same age. Mariza found it disturbing. She had done the same with Đučaviča when she was that age. But seeing two girls, that where showing physical signs that they where almost women, Sharing Pleasures gave her uncomfortable erotic feelings that she couldn't do anything with. It was an itch she still couldn't scratch. The sexual frustration in her was reaching near explosive levels!

So, when the shrinking charm on her broom finally wore off, Mariza was ecstatic!

One day after the men had brought home a successful kill, the women were drying the meat on racks by fires. When Mariza broke a knife. She stepped into the stone-house to get another one when she noticed that the shrinking charm on her broom had worn off. On seeing this, she threw off her wrap, skipped outside the house, straddled the broom and kicked off. Mariza thrilled at the feeling the wind caressing her body as she swooped and dove over the land! Looking down, she could see the members of Zorg's Clan looking up at her and pointing.

This was a turning point in the history of Zorg's Clan . . . .

**before they decided she was a spirit and started ignoring her. After that, the Clan started treating her with more respect. **

One summer day, when Mariza had gone off alone to forage for potion ingredients. Mariza heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple Share Pleasures. Mariza crept through the bushes until she saw them: Vojkovica was kneeling like a Clan women did when she Relieved a man's Needs, except her hands were held behind her back with her face on the ground. The back of her summer-dress was pulled up and Zuradaz was behind her thrushing into her as he tightly held her hands behind her back.

HOW DARE HE! Mariza had been thinking that the three young men of her hearth were almost ready to be mates with a woman and Share Pleasures with their mates. And She was going to ask one of them to perform Vojkovica's 1st Rites. But now, after all that work teaching them. . . letting them Relieve their Needs in her . . . sacrificing her body in her devotion to Luna for the good of the women of this Clan . . . . He was forcing her just like she had been forced! A murderous rage boiled through Mariza as she stomped forward to knock him off of her. She wondered would she be able to kill him? Or would he overpower her . . . perhaps even force her too? Mariza didn't care! She'd kill him or die trying!

Vojkovica (14) – Other, of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan

Vezava (13) – Other, of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan

**Mariza** (19) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (4) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (5) – blink-dog

-Međveđj (3) Cave Bear

Zurvgak (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

Zubgranev (14) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

Zuradaz – (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zezbrakran (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, Leader

-Zuragavaka (33) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

Zurbgun (53)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (38) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (29) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (11) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

Zezbrakruk (37) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

Zuradanak (35) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (32) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zuradan (17) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (35) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (31) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

- Zuragakadava (13) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavab

Zurvgav (34) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (28) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabaza (13) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- Zuragakabava (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (18) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (16)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (1) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, future leader

Zuragavab (15) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (17) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (2) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

**And Vezava had taken to wearing Clan-syle wraps instead of her spring leggings and tunic, which was becoming too small. Mariza offered to make her a summer-dress, but the girl refused. Which was just as well, as Mariza's priority was to make them all Winter clothing for next Winter. **


	14. Chapter 72: Death Curse

Clanluna

Chapter 72: Death Curse

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

The Sungaea had no concept of Heaven or Hell. But if they had Circeoniobe would have thought she was in hell. When the Goddess has suggested that she might have to Share Pleasures with a close relative, Circeoniobe had been shocked! And in her shock, she had hesitated. That moment's hesitation had cost her her chance to be trained personally by Gaea. And this had made Circeoniobe so angry that she began thinking that maybe this Mara woman wasn't really Gaea in mortal form. For the sake of her people, Circeoniobe had joined a conspiracy to rid their people of their false Goddess. But it had all gone horribly wrong. Gaea's magical powers were too great for them to overcome. And now Gaea controlled her with curse that made her hurt herself if she even thought of disobeying!

And so, Circeoniobe found herself forced to Share Pleasures with her nephew, Aeolusartoremus. He didn't have to hold her down or use force on her. All he had to do was order her to and she was forced to comply. The same held true for the other six men of Dragon Camp. . . and the women. . .

Circeoniobe was compelled to Obey any order given her by the members of Dragon Camp.

So when Gaea commanded one of her (barely a woman) followers to smash her baby's head open on a rock, Circeoniobe helpless to do anything but watch as the 14-year-old woman pulled the baby from her breast, grabbed it by the legs and raised it over her head.

Watching Gaea do this filled her with Murderous thoughts! . . . which were interrupted when Circeoniobe began smashing her own head against a rock.

"STOP!" commanded Gaea, as she ignored the sounds of Circeoniobe breaking her own nose as she began slamming her own face into a large boulder.

Hestiathenaurora paused in mid-swing. She'd not yet killed her own child, but was ready to do so if her Goddess commanded it.

"I've changed my mind, you don't have to sacrifice your child to me after all . . ." said Gaea as she reached out to cup Hestiathenaurora's cheek in her palm.

She shuddered orgasmically at the touch of her Goddess. Gaea knew that young woman's sensitivity and suggestibility were after effects of her recently having been a unicorn.

"You have proved that you are one of the faithful," soothed Gaea. "And as a reward, I shall grant him magical powers and make your son into a Weez-Ur. Now Guard him well. He is one of the future elect of the Sungaeae. And tonight, you may share my furs."

"Oh! Thank you Gaea! Thank you!" said Hestiathenaurora.

As her goddess walked away, the realization of what she'd almost done washed over Hestiathenauror. She held her son close as she sobbed. And she knew that if Gaea commanded her to sacrifice her son again . . . . she wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"But why can't I go?" protested Zara.

"You and Dyondara are too young," explained Luna.

But you're letting Creba and Lena go!" whined Zara. "I'm and adult, mated and a mother! How come they get to go and I don't?"

Creba and Lena have completed their magical training," explained Ayla. "You and Dyandara have not."

"Mara is a better dualist than anyone else," said Luna "Even better than me or Zeen. You two are not good at Defense to be a help. You can go with us the next time one of my daughters turns evil."

The sonic boom alerted Gaea that something was wrong. Stepping out of her tipi, Gaea saw Zeen, on Luna's broom turn around and fly back towards the Sungaea Summer Meeting that he'd overshot in his flight to search for them. He flew closer and landed at outside the West end of the encampment before apparating away in a

_Pop!_

Gaea's tactical mind knew what this meant. Apparation and portkeys were only possible if you knew your destination and the Sungaea Summer meeting changed location each year. So Zeen had used their mother's broom, which was much faster and more stable than their's to scout out the location of the Summer Meeting so he make a portkey. He did this every year so that Ayla and Ura could bring a group of Clan women to visit and trade, but that was later in the Summer. Zeen's early arrival meant that something was wrong. Had they discovered that She'd killed Zar? Whatever the reason, Gaea/Mara knew that they were coming for her . . .

Gaea waved her wand in a silent sonorous charm to aplify her voice then announced:

"My children, the Clanluna are jealous that I, the Great Mother, walks amongst you and no longer with them. They are coming to force you to live without me. All able-bodied hunters, please report to the West end of the encampment."

By the time Gaea had walked there, about 30 people armed with spears had gathered to defend their Goddess, and more were arriving.

"I do not like it when my children fight, so I will try to talk them out of this first," said Gaea. "Do not attack unless they attack first, or if I command it."

There was a shimminging, spinning and the Clanluna forces spun out of a portkey several hundred yards away. Mara/Gaea noticed that not one of them had fallen down. Obviously Zeen had made the portkey. She wished she could make them that well. The Group consisted of Luna, Alya, Zeen, Iza, Lena and Creba.

"That's close enough!" yelled out Mara/Gaea, in English. "We don't want a fight, but if we have to, we're ready. Let me speak alone with your Leader!"

"If she raises her wand, attack, don't wait for me to get out of the way," commanded Luna. "She'll probably try to use me as a human shield if a fight breaks out."

Luna and Mara/Gaea each stepped forward until they met in the middle. The Clanluna members had their wands raised, ready to cast and the Sungaea hunters had the spears raised, ready to throw.

"What do you want, Mother?" asked Mara/Gaia as she held her wand ready, but bay her side, pointing down. Both women knew she could raise it and cast before Luna would be able to stop her.

"You Obliviated me and Ayla!" stated Luna. "Why?"

"I didn't think you'd approve of my following in your footsteps," admitted Mara/Gaia. "It was expedient."

"You KNOW that I've never claimed to be a Goddess like you're doing," said Luna. "I'm constantly denying it."

"Oh you like to make a big show out of denying that you are the Goddess," sneered Mara/Gaea. "But you still let Iga have her cult of the Great Luna!"

"We can't control what people believe," replied Luna.

"Oh, but we can!" gloated Mara/Gaea. "I'm living proof of that!"

"You can't win, you know," observed Luna. You might be a better dualist than any of us, but even you can't defeat six opponents at once."

"The Sungaea will not give me up without a fight," replied Mara/Gaea, as she pointed to the growing crowd of Sungaea armed with spears. "Are you willing to have the deaths of all these men and women on your hands?"

"What do you want?" asked Luna.

"I want . . . to be left alone," replied Mara/Gaea. "I want a free hand to be the Goddess of the Sungaea without any interference from the Clanluna. No more sending Ayla and Ura with their flatheads to Spy on me."

(Hearing her daughter use the "F" word made Luna want to reach out and Slap her! How DARE she speak that what about people like her Creb! But no sign of her rage was evident on her face.)

"And I want Wilmara back."

"No." replied Luna. "Wilmar and Zuna have become quite attached to your daughter and she doesn't even remember you. As for the rest . . . if you want to be alone, I can arrange that . . . but that means no trade with the Clanluna. Ody won't be happy about that."

"You handle your people, I'll handle mine," said Mara/Gaea.

"And no more being transfigured by Zeen for the Spring Heat."

At this, Mara/Gaea's breath choked for a second. (Never again to experience the Spring Heat as a Unicorn?) But then her heart hardened.

"I can manage alone," growled Mara/Gaea, through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure of that?" asked Luna. "You are effectively putting yourself and the Sungaea under a Clan Death Curse. Once you are alone, you'll be completely alone! If you need help, there will be no one to help you."

"Go ahead! Have Zeen put a Clan Death Curse on me!" snarled Mara/Gaea. "I don't care!"

Having failed to reach her daughter, Luna changed tactics.

"You know, I once had a vision of us dueling . . ." said Luna in her dreamy voice. "I was an old woman by then and you were a Dark Lady . . . Mara, You don't have to do this! My vision doesn't have to come true! Come back with us! You can be Wilmar's 2nd Mate again and live amongs other Weeches and Weez-Urs! There are more of us Each year, you know. Come back and be with your own kind."

"No. . . Goodbye Mother. . ."

_Pop!_

Mara/Gaea apparated back to the crowd of Sungaea and Stood there pointing her wand and Luna.

Luna gazed at her daughter sadly for a moment before saying:

"So it goes . . ."

_Pop!_

Luna apparated back to her people.

"Let's go . . ." said Luna, as she reached for the Portkey in Zeen's hand.

They whirled back to the Clanluna Summer Gathering. Once they were there, Zeen and Luna apparated back to their Clan's Cave. Zeen went alone into the Mog-Ur's Chamber. . . after several minutes he emerged to where Luna was crying at her hearth.

"It's done" was all Zeen said, all he needed to say. He took his mother in his arms and held her as her sobs turned into wails that echoed throughout the empty cave.

As soon as the Clanluna delegation was gone, Mara/Gaea apparated to the place she always went after Spring Heat to cry it out. She'd never need this place again . . . the enormity of it was hitting her. Only as a unicorn was she capable of feeling Pleasures. And now she never found reach that peak again. She could transfigure her followers into Unicorns, but no one would be returning the favor for her. Mara/Gaea openly cried out her loss, here, where no one could hear her.

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

**Gaea** – (19) Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp.

-Aeolusartoremus (15) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (15) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (15) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (15) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (15) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (15) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (15) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (19) – daughter of Aurorauroraurora of Bison Camp

-Iokastandromedapraxis (3) daughter of Antigonerissulla

-Kreonarcicusarpedon (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

Sirenepthysyla (21) – daughter of Siresireniobe of Smilondon Camp

-Europagripatria (6) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Hermioneuredycevadne (2) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Priamidaseus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

Hestiathenaurora (14) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

-Nestorheusylvanus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

Lethanealmathea (19) – daughter of Letaineiasalmathea of Reindeer camp

-Proteusargonestor (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

Hypolytalialeepa (24) – daughter of Heracanthaegle of Wooly Rhino Camp

-Ganymedeosenyo (9) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Daphneoselenadrastos (5) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Herorionestor (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

Medusanemonaeola (22) – daughter of Melpomenevandne of Hyena Camp

-Megaeradraeriaegla (7) daughter of Medusanemonaeola

-Menelauseuseus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (17) - Cave elf, Son of Onanger Camp

- (19) - Cave elf, Son of Megaceros Camp

- (20) – Cave elf, Son of Reindeer Camp.

- Perzeusolon (37) – cave-elf, Son of Smilodon Camp, sees Ayla every year (Golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes)

-Circeoniobe (20) – cave-elf, daughter of Medeariadneris the sungaea

Of Bison Camp, former redfoot


	15. Chapter 73: Clanmariza

I cried as I was writing the end of that last chapter!

Crippled Hunter- The DA in OOTP was a response to years of Incompetent DADA teachers. Luna is not teaching the subject as badly as Quirrelmort, Lockhart or Umbridge. (I'm surprised that no one started the DA in book two and would have liked a glimpse into what Lockhart's N.E.W.T. level class was like) And Mara, if she had stayed , might have been an even better DADA teacher than Luna.

Mariza doesn't have a wand to do a quick and easy test for magical ability, though she could try teaching potions to people to see if anyone's succeeds. (Her broom is too unstable for a beginner. She learned on Luna's broom) and But since her experience it that the only Weeches in the world are descended from either Luna or Ayla and the only Weez-Urs are members of Clanluna Clans (who's 1st Rites were performed by Zeen) Mariza is not putting a lot of effort into testing the members of Zorg's Clan.

Clanluna

Chapter 73: Clanmariza

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Over the next few years, they would debate around their hearth fires when the New Era had begun. Some thought it began when Zurbgrana brought home the badly anemic Mariza and her family. Some thought it began when Mariza put on the garb of a redfoot and proclaimed the New Religion. But many thought it had started with a naked woman flying through the air on a stick.

At five months, Mariza's blessed status was showing, even when she wore her wrap. By now, she's made a red leather redfoot skirt that she only wore for dinner and after. Most of the day, she were a clan-style wrap tied over one shoulder and just below the breasts and above her bulging belly. But she couldn't even wear that for flying as it would interfere with the charms on the broom.

As Zorg's Clan looked up at the obviously pregnant woman sitting on a stick with more sticks tied to the end of it, flying through the air, some of what she had told them over the past few months was starting to sink it . . . . .

. . . that it was wrong for men to beat women . . .

. . . that women had Needs to be Relieved too . . .

. . . that a man could learn to Relieve a woman's Needs . . .

. . . that Pleasures could be Shared . . .

. . . that women were capable of hunting . . .

. . . that animals could be helpful members of a Clan . .

. . . but most of all . . .

. . . that the Great Mother of all things walks the Earth in the guise of a mortal woman!

As Zezbrakran gazed up at the sight of a naked woman flying through the air of a stick, his blood ran cold. She had promissed that it he didn't stop hitting women, she'd take away his Needs! How many months had it been since he'd relieved his Needs in Zuragavaka? He hadn't even given any woman the Signal since that last time he used Mariza to Relieve his Need! And yet he hit her again! And when she threatened to make him lose control of his bowels, he'd nearly beaten her to Death! But she'd made good her threat. And Zurbgrana and the mog-ur could do nothing to break the curse Mariza had placed on him! Suddenly one of Mariza's stories popped into his mind. . . about how the Great Mother in her mortal guise had taken over another Clan. This Luna had waved a Weech stick and made the Clan's Leader fly up into the air, only to drop him from a great height! Last winter, Zezbrakran had see her waving a stick and making a bowl rise in the air. It had happened so briefly, Zezbrakran hadn't believed his eyes at the time. But now . . . . now he was seeing her fly through the air!

Zurgun, the mog-ur looked up and saw the death of his religion. For months he had not taken the idea of this Great Mother seriously. And now . . . now he was looking up at a mother-to-be flying through the air on a stick! A mother whose son rode around on Ursus, for fun! Zurgun had always believed that his mate's son, Zurvragun, would be mog-ur after him. Now . . . he wasn't certain the Clan needed a mog-ur any more. But then it occured to him that She had taken Zurvragun's mate's son, Zurgak into her hearth and her furs as a person student. . . . and that thought gave him comfort . . .

Zurbgrana looked up and wondered how she had been so blind! She'd seen Mariza wave a stick and make things fly into her hand last winter! She'd seen Mariza recover from injuries that would have killed a mortal woman! There was no way she could have lost that much blood last fall. when Zurbgrana found her, and survived. All Winter she kept expecting the strange woman to die, not get stronger! She'd seen how Mariza had taken a wolf with a broken leg and brought it to a full recovery in a matter of days! All Spring and Summer Mariza had tried to teach her new things about herbs and she had rebuffed her! Mariza had even invented a new, more exciting version of the women's ceremony! At least Zurbgranaza had the sense to listen to what Mariza taught. Zurbgrana promised her self that in the future, she would try to follow her daughter's example . . .

Zurbgranaza looked and decided she had to know more about what Mariza could teach her and the future medicine woman promissed herself that she would study hard and anything Mariza was willing to teach her . . .

Vezava gazed up at Mariza nakedly flying through the air on a stick . . . then around at the rest of the Clan in their Clan wraps. . . then at Vojkovica in her summer-dress that Mariza had made with her own hand after Vojkovica's tunic had been sacrificed to save the wolf. . . . then down at her Vanthonoi style spring tunic and leggings. . . . before pulling her tunic over her head and throwing it on the fire! The leggings quickly followed the tunic into the fire! Now Vezava was dressed as Mariza . . . in nothing . . . a slight breeze chilled the side of her further from the fire. . . as she woundered what it was like to fly through the air feeling the air wash over your bare skin . . . .

When Mariza landed, the Clan was acting strangely. . . . She didn't give much thought to Vezava's nudity. She figured that hard work had over heated her. She'd meant to make a summer-dress for the girl, but clothes for next winter had a higher priority for Mariza. So she stepped into the stone-house, put her broom away and tied her wrap back on. When she stepped back outside, Vezava had a look like started rabbit. She bolted into the stone-house where she quickly made herself a clan-style wrap like Mariza's out of one of her sleeping furs. But Vezava wasn't the only one acting strange . . .

Zezbrakran and come forward, his head bowed low and sat down at Mariza's feet like a Clan woman, waiting for her to tap his shoulder in acknowledgement so he could speak. Mariz did so.

"Please do not make this man fly into the air!" signed Zezbrakran. "This man will hand the Leadership over to you. There is no need to kill this man so you can be Leader! This man is sorry that he hit you! And will listen to you from now on! This man will never hit another woman again! Can you please lift your curses from this man?"

"Leader?" signed Mariza ". . .Wait! You want me to be Leader? But this woman didn't mean- . . . it is ust that- . . . Fine. This woman will accept your proposition. You may hand over Leadership of our Clan to this woman. . . . Oh! And this Weech will restore control of your bowels so you don't have to wear that diaper any more."

"What about this man's Needs?" begged Zezbrakran.

Mariza brow creased in concentration for a moment before she replied.

"This clanluna is currently teaching three of the men how to Relieve the Needs of women." Signed Mariza. "After this clanluna has finnished with them, she will begin teaching the other men of this Clan. After this Clanluna has taught you, if you can Relieve the Needs of three different women, this clanluna will restore your Needs."

Mariza gave Zezbrakran a dissmissing gesture and turned to the rest of the Clan.

"umm . . . attention everybody! Zezbrakran has offered to hand the Leadership of the Clan over to this woman. Zurbgun, can you perform the ceremony for that tonight?"

"You still want me to be mog-ur?" signed Zurbgun. "This man thought you would be mog-ur now."

"Of course not!" signed Mariza "Who ever heard of a female mog-ur. This woman is clanluna, not mog-ur. And after the change of Leadership ceremony, can you take the men and have a men's ceremony?"

"Yes clanluna," replied the mog-ur.

"All right everybody, let us get that meat dried. We will need it this winter," signed Mariza.

Mariza picked up her knife and resumed cutting the meat into strips to dry as she had been before her flight. She tried to ignore the stares of everyone else. Gradually, the women got back to work cutting and drying the meat. While she worked, Mariza composed in her head the next letter to her mother. She quit early so she could write it and made Zezbrakran an antidote to the potion that removed his control over his bowels. She then changed into her red skirt and renewed the red stain on the soles of her feet. While she was doing this, she noticed that Vezava had changed to a smaller fur that was only wraped around her hips like Mariza's, leaving her breasts bare. But when she started rubbing red ochre on her feet, Mariza stopped her.

"No! No Vezava redfoot. Woman redfoot. No girl redfoot. Yes woman redfoot!" scolded Mariza.

"I'm sorry," said Vezava. "I just wanted to be like you."

After serving their hearth dinner. They all went outside where the Clan was gathered. By now, the meat had been dried and carried back into the cave.

"Tonight we will see something strange," signed Zurbgun the mog-ur. "This mog-ur never would have expected that something like this would happen. But tonight Zezbrakran son of the mate of the previous Leaders back to the days of Zorg is handing down the Leadership of Zorg's Clan, the Last Clan, to a woman! Our new Leader shall be the woman Mariza clanluna, daughter of Ayla."

Zezbrakran stepped forward and offered his hand to Mariza. As the faced each other holding hands, Zurbgun performed the signs that invited the spirits of the totems to witness the handover. Then, as their hands parted, Zezbrakran signed:

"This man had handed the Leadership down to you."

"This woman accepts the Leadership," signed Mariza.

Zezbrakran sat at the feet of Mariza and waited to be acknowledged. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he arrose and signed:

"This man greets the Leader."

Everyone in the Clan followed suit with an official greeting of the new Leader. Once that had all done so, Mariza signed:

"mog-ur, take the men to the cave for the men's ceremony.

Oh! And Zezbrakran, you might want to drink this." Signed Mariza before handing him a cup with the antidote she had brewed.

"What is it?" asked the former Leader.

"It will restore your bowel control," signed Mariza.

The mog-ur picked up a bowl of datura tea and exchanged it with Zurbgrana for similar bowl and the men follow the mog-ur back into back chamber of the cave for the men's ceremony. Zurbgrana then, gave the children some of the tea to put them to sleep before sharing it amongst the women.

"Could you show this medicine woman those rhythms again?" asked Zurgrana, after everyone had drunk the tea and the bowl had been emptied.

"This clanluna would be happy to," signed Mariza.

The medicine woman quickly picked up the rhythm that Mariza taught her to beat on the empty bowl, leaving Mariza free to dance. The other women joined in and soon they had throw off their wraps. The men found the women, as the usally were after a men's ceremony: naked and laying asleep where they had danced until they collapsed.

The next morning after breakfast, Mariza laid down the law: Men were not to hit women, women could refuse the Signal, animals would be a part of the Clan, and women were allowed to hunt with a sling and bow. But there weren't any bows yet. Mariza hadn't finished the first one. The girls were all interested in learning to hunt. But of the women, only Vojkovica, Zuragakdaza and Zurbgranaza were interested in hunted. Mariza began teaching them how to use a sling.

One summer day, when Mariza had gone off alone to forage for potion ingredients. Mariza heard the unmistakable sounds of a couple Sharing Pleasures. Mariza crept through the bushes until she saw them: Vojkovica was kneeling like a Clan women did when she Relieved a man's Needs, except her hands were held behind her back with her face on the ground. The back of her summer-dress was pulled up and Zuradaz was behind her thrushing into her as he tightly held her hands behind her back.

HOW DARE HE! Mariza had been thinking that the three young men of her hearth were almost ready to be mates with a woman and Share Pleasures with their mates. And She was going to ask one of them to perform Vojkovica's 1st Rites. But now, after all that work teaching them. . . letting them Relieve their Needs in her . . . sacrificing her body in her devotion to Luna for the good of the women of this Clan . . . . He was forcing her just like she had been forced! A murderous rage boiled through Mariza as she stomped forward to knock him off of her. She wondered would she be able to kill him? Or would he overpower her . . . perhaps even force her too? Mariza didn't care! She'd kill him or die trying!

Vojkovica of the Vanthonoi had been safe. As a girl, she was considered off-limits. She'd listened to the women bragging about the powerful, strong man who'd Forced them after a valiant, but ultimately, futile effort to resist him. It wasn't lost on Vojkovica that the women usually were complaining about being Forced in a tone that seemed more like they had enjoyed it . . . but sometimes the women would be crying real tears about how helpless they'd felt when they were Forced.

Everything changed when Vojkovica became a woman. Vanthonoi tradition held that she had to be Forced by one of her mother's mates. After that, she'd be fair game for any man in the tribe and would be mated to several of the old men who didn't have their own mate. For several days her mother's mates had taunted her lunging at her and laughing when she flinched. So when the flatheads abducted her, she was a little relieved . . . and very, very scared! Vojkovica was certain that the flatheads had abducted her so that they could Force her and Vezava! She'd heard that if a flathead Forced you, you'd turn into a flathead!

Then, she had been moved to a hearth that she'd be sharing with a flathead doe and three bucks. Three females at the hearth, three male. Vojkovica was certain that each buck would Force one of the Females and wondered which of them would Force her. So she was shocked when the doe started kissing one of the bucks! She'd heard that flathead does would let men 'Force' them. But she never imagined that a woman could actually instigate being Forced!

As time passed, Vojkovic adjusted to her new life. She started wondering why they were called flatheads? Their heads weren't flat. She also began wondering when she would be Forced. Then, why she hadn't been Forced. There was the incident with the knife when Zurgav almost forced her. But Mariza had saved her. Vojkovica began to get resentful. Why hadn't she been Forced yet? Wasn't she pretty enough?

Finally, she lured Zuradaz into the forest and gave him that Signal that she'd seen the Clan men use when they wanted to Force a woman. She then knelt and presented like a Clan woman. She had heard the first time a woman was Forced was more painful and wanted to get it over with. She was surprised when he knelt behind her and started kissing the back of her neck. He caressed and kissed her and when he finally entered her, Vojkovica was surprised at how much she wanted him too. The first thrust had hurt like she had been told it would. But when he started up again, she found herself starting to enjoy it. But this made her feel guilty. So assuage her guilt she pressed her face into the dirt and crossed her hands behind her back. Zuradaz took the hint and held onto her hands. She was really starting to enjoy being Forced now. Maybe Mariza is right about this idea of 'Sharing Pleasures'

Then, Zuradaz suddenly stopped thrusting and released her hands. Vojkovica put her hands on the ground a pushed back onto him saying:

"Harder!"

Turning to her right, she spotted Thoni in her guise as the mortal woman, Mariza signing at Zuradaz.

_"This has just become her 1st Rites. Please treat her as such"_

Vojkovica was starting to understand some signs. She didn't understand all of it, but she'd gotten the gist of Mariza had signed. This was her 1st Rites! Pulling away from Zuradaz, Vojkovica pulled her summer-dress over her head and lay on her back like she'd seen Mariza do when she was redfooting Zuradaz. When he leaned over her to kiss her, she reached down and guided him in. Yes! They WERE 'Sharing Pleasures'! But a lifetime of indoctrination could not be overcome in a few short months. Vojkovica was aware of the Goddess' watching them and began to feel guilty about enjoying herself so much and not putting up a fight. She put her arms over her head and when Zuradaz didn't get the hint she grabbed his hands and pulling them up so he was holding her down as Vojkovica huskily panted:

"Hold me!"

But then, she began to worry that Mariza wouldn't approve of her being held down. She was certainly frowning at her. Vojkovica didn't realize that she was in the exact position that Mariza he been in when she had been forced. Vojkovica tried pushing Zuradaz off and found she couldn't! She strained her muscles and thrashed but she couldn't get her hands loose from his strong grip. But she didn't even consider asking him to release her. Knowing that she was being Forced to Share Pleasures was too erotic for her to risk losing the moment.

After they were finished, Zuradaz sat and held her in his lap, caressing his bare back. She saw Mariza nod and them and walk away.

When Mariza had stomped up to Zuradaz and Vojkovica, he had signed:

_"She gave me the Signal,"_

This Slowed Mariza's rampage enough for her to hear Vojkovica rock back onto him and say:

"Harder!"

Seeing them couple made Mariza realize that her education of the three young men was complete and that she had put off asking Vojkovica and Vezava if they wanted to stay for too long. Her understanding of their language had grown enough for her to communicate with them, somewhat and both were starting to learn Clan signs. When Zuradaz and Vojkovica returned from the forest she could see the Love in their eyes. Never-the-less, she pulled him aside for an exit interview about what exactly he'd done to her and how. After hearing a blow by blow description of what had occurred before she arrived, Mariza was confident that she was correct in her belief that her three students were ready to be mates to women.

After preparing dinner and changing into her redfoot skirt, (Vezava changed into her smaller wrap too) Mariza called the men in for dinner. Ever since the first time she had flown, Vezava had been dressing like Mariza. For most of the day, they wore a full wrap. But for dinner and redfooting after, Mariza would wear her red skirt and Vezava would wear a smaller wrap that only covered her hips. Mariza had noticed that Vezava also changed into the smaller wrap when she was going to invite one of the other girls to Share Pleasures.

After dinner, Mariza could see the look of expectation in the eyes of the men, but she moved away from the furs.

_"Today_ Zuradaz _performed_ Vojkovica's 1st Rites," signed Mariza. _"It made this_ clanluna _realize that you do not need a_ redfoot _anymore. Your training is complete. This_ clanluna _now thinks that you are ready to be mates. But since this_ clanluna _began training you, this_ clanluna _has learned that none of the women of_ Zorg's Clan _have had_ 1st Rites. _And so, this_ clanluna _wants you to teach the women of this_ Clan _what this_ clanluna _taught you. Treat them like you are performing their_ 1st Rites_. This_ Clanluna _wants each of you to go to one of the men and ask if you can Relieve your Needs with their mate. If he agrees, you will teach her how to_ Share Pleasures."

After Mariza made a dismissing wave and the men left, she turned to the two girls.

"You here long," said Mariza. "You go Vanthonoi? You stay Zorg's Clan? What you Need?"

"I want to stay," replied Vojkovica. "If I stay, are you going to assign me as a mate to some of the men?"

"You want mate?" asked Mariza. "Who you want mate?"

"You mean I get to choose my mates?" asked the shocked Vojkovica. "Well, I definitely want Zuradaz. But I wouldn't want to take one of your mates if you didn't want me to."

"No, no, Zuradaz no mate Mariza," said Mariza. "Zurvgak no mate Mariza. Zubgranev no mate Mariza. Mariza clanluna. Clanluna mate all. Mariza redfoot Zuradaz, Zurvgak, Zubgranev. Redfoot over. Mariza now redfoot other Clan men. Zuradaz need mate. Zurvgak need mate. Zubgranev need mate. Vojkovica mate Zuradaz?"

"Yes I would very much like to mate Zuradaz," replied Vojkovica. "And if you need me to, I'll mate the other two also."

"No, no, Vojkovica no must mate three men," explained Mariza. "Mariza clanluna. Mariza Relieve Needs of any who Need. Vojkovica only mate Vojkovica want."

"How about this?" suggested Vojkovica. "I'll mate Zuradaz, but if you need me to cook for, sew for or even Share Pleasures with either of the other two, I will be available to help you."

"Yes, yes, Mariza yes," said Mariza, before turning to Vezava. "What Vezava want. Vezava go Vanthonoi? Vezava stay Zorg's Clan?"

"I want to stay and be your acolyte," replied Vezava. "I want to be trained to by you and learn all that you can teach me and some day . . . I want to be your Clanmariza!"

"What!" cried Mariza. "Mariza no Luna! Mariza no Great Mother! Mariza woman! Mariza Weech! Mariza clanluna!"

"Oh, come on!" laughed Vezava. "You don't fool me! I know that although you pretend to be a mortal woman, you're really Thoni walking the Earth pretending to be an ordinary woman. You are my Goddess. I want to be your Priestess!"

" . . . M- . . . .yes. You stay," said Mariza. "Mariza teach. You learn Mariza woman."

The next morning, Zurbgranaza came to the stone-house dragging her mate, Zuragavab by the hand.

_"This woman just spent the night learning how to Share Pleasures with_ Zurgak!" signed Zurbgranaza.

_"He asked this man if he could Relieve his Needs with this man's mate,"_ signed Zuragavab. _"This man didn't know that it would take all night!"_

_"Can you teach_ Zuragavab _how to do that?"_ begged Zurbgranaza.

_"Of course!"_ signed Mariza. _"Bring him by after the ceremony tonight._ Vojkovica _is going to be mated to_ Zuradaz_."_

It wasn't very far into the morning before Mariza was approached by Zuradan. She could tell he was agitated about something. He seemed very nervous as he walked up to her and signed:

"Mariza!" before giving her the Signal.

Vojkovica (14) – Other, of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan

Vezava (13) – Other, of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan

**Mariza** (19) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (4) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (5) – blink-dog

- 5 Blink-wolves (0)

-Međveđj (3) Cave Bear

Zurvgak (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

Zubgranev (14) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

Zuradaz – (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zezbrakran (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (33) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

Zurbgun (53)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (38) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (29) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (11) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

Zezbrakruk (37) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

Zuradanak (35) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (32) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zuradan (17) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (35) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (31) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

- Zuragakadava (13) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavab

Zurvgav (34) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (28) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabaza (13) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- Zuragakabava (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (18) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (16)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (1) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

Zuragavab (15) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (17) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (2) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

causing her nipples to stand up. Vezava resisted the urge to touch them

**before they decided she was a spirit and started ignoring her. After that, the Clan started treating her with more respect. **


	16. Chapter 74: a new Love

Clanluna

Chapter 74: a new Love

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

It wasn't very far into the morning before Mariza was approached by Zuradan. She could tell he was agitated about something. He seemed very nervous as he walked up to her and signed:

"Mariza!" before giving her the Signal.

Mariza had forgotten about Zuradan. She suposed she should have expected this. After all last night she had sent the three men of her hearth to ask other men if they could Relieve their Need with their mates. It's not surprising that the man who has no mate would turnabout and ask her to Relieve his Needs. She knew that having be given the Signal, a Clan woman was expected to kneel and present here in the open by the cave and let him Relieve his Needs. But she wasn't Clan and neither was he. Amongst her own people, the few Clan men who were left would avoid an uncomfortable situation by avoiding giving the Signal to a woman who they weren't certain would comply. Usually, their Clan's clanluna would make certain that Clan men had mates, or if their mate was not availible, the clanluna was ready and willing to Relieve his needs. The thought that this might be an attempt by Zuradan to undermine her postition as Leader. Perhaps he thought he'd have more status than her if he could make her Relieve his Needs?

"Let's go back to my hearth," signed Mariza, as she turned away from him to head back to her stone-house.

After turning stepping in, she turned to look at him entering. He seemed more nervous than before and she heard his breath hitch when she untied her wrap revealing her naked body to him. She sat down on her furs and patted a spot next to him, indicating that he was to join her.

"Why are you so nervous?" signed Mariza. "Is it because you've asked your Leader to Relieve your Needs?"

"Yes!- . . . This man means: no!" signed Zuradan. "This man did not give you the signal so you could Relieve his Needs. This man wants to learn to Relieve your Needs. This man thought since Zuradaz is getting mated, there might be room at you hearth for another man."

"Oh. Oh!" said Mariza, before going back to signs. "This clanluna hadn't realized- . . . of course you can move in. This clanluna will be your redfoot like she was for the other three young men. And the first thing you must learn is that you are no longer allowed to give women the Signal until you have completed your training. And even after you have completed it, women will be able to refuse your Signal. So, tell this woman, why do you not have a mate?"

"This man's mother's mate is low ranked, and that makes this man even lower ranked," signed Zuradan. "The man had trouble with patience on his early hunts and this hurt his status even further. When we hunted women of the Others for mates one of them escaped. Zezbrakran decided this man's mate was the one who got away."

"If you do not have a mate, when was the last time you Relieved your Needs?" signed Mariza.

"This man gave Zuragakaba the Signal once when this man first became a man," signed Zuradan. "But Zurvgav was very angry that this man had not asked his permision."

"Oh you poor dear!" signed Mariza, as she pressed her hand to his chest. (and I thought I had gone a long time without!) "This woman will let you Relieve your Needs now. But tonight, this clanluna will be redfooting Zuragavab for Zurbgranaza. You will have to watch what I teach him, then I will teach you about Sharing Pleasures."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Mariza pulled Zuradan in for a kiss. When their lips finally parted, Mariza turned around, knelt, and presented, like a Clan woman would. After he was done, she sent him off to move his possessions into the stone house.

Later in the day, Mariza was approached by Zuragakadaza and Zuragakaba, with requests simliar to Zurbgranaza's. Mariza was careful not to give an answer. She had a lot to think about. And so, during dinner she waved for attention from the people at her hearth.

"Tonight, after dinner Vojkovica and Zuradaz will be mated," signed Mariza. "So there will be some changes. Zurvgak, Zubgranev, this clanluna needs you to help teach the men how to Share Pleasures with their mates. This clanluna will be doing the same, starting tonight with Zurbgranaza and Zuragavab. Zuradan, this redfoot will be redfooting you after they are finished. Vezava, this redfoot will need you to watch Širiža and help Zariz with the animals."

"Vezava, Mariza need you help Širiža, help Zariz animals," repeated Mariza in Vanthoni.

And so, after dinner, they all went out for the mating ceremony. Zuradaz and Vojkovica had already made a hearth in the cave and moved this posessions into it earlier in the day. Vojkovica put on her leggings and pulled off her summer-dress. Her chest need to be bared for the mating ceremony but she didn't want to be naked for it. She handed her summer-dress to Vezava, who ran into the cave followed by Đak and the cubs and put it in Zuradaz's new hearth. Everyone else left the stone-house to join the Clan outside the cave. Zariz climbed onto Međveđj's back so he could see what was going on. The cubs were pulling on each other's ears growling. But Mariza had patted her thigh to call Đak over and sit next to her. Širiža was nursing under Mariza's wrap to keep her quiet. The whole Clan stood still in expectation, waiting until Zurbgun emerged from the cave wearing a ratty old Cave Bear-skin cloak followed by Zurvragun holding a bowl.

"Tonight we are gathering to witness the mating of Zuradaz to Vojkovica of the Others," signed the mog-ur as he indicated for them to step forward. Zurbgun the mog-ur dipped his hand in the bowl of ochre pastes and painted the symbol of the Shamois on Vojkovica's chest and the symbol of the Mammoth on Zuradaz's chest. He then painted the symbol of the other person's chest over each person own totem befor proclaiming, as Mariza had advised:

"The spririt of the Mammoth has joined with the spirt of the Shamois!"

Then, Vojkokica sat at Zuradaz's feet, as Mariza had coached her, with her eyes downcast, waiting. . . . When he tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up at him. He signed for her to follow and the couple walked into the cave to begin their period of isolation in their new hearth.

Now that the ceremony was over it was time for the men's an women's ceremonies. Mariza had forgotten this part and had to put off Zurbgranaza, Zuragavab, and Zuradan for another night.

Mariza was awoken to an owl pecking on her shoulder. She was still laying on the ground, naked where she had collapsed after the previous night's women's ceremony. Looking around, the sun had not yet risen and she could see that she was the first to awaken. After sitting up, she looked for and spotted her wrap, thrown carelessly to the ground. Wrapping it around her arm, she coaxed the owl onto it and carried it into her stone-house. Vezava and the children were still asleep in there. Mariza removed the letter tied to the owl's leg, fed him a little meat, and tied the letter she had previously written to the owls leg, The owl flew off to begin it's journey.

Opening the letter, Mariza saw that there was one from her mother and one from Iga. Mariza had been careful not to ask for anything from home. She wanted to prove to Luna that she could be self-reliant and pass this test on her own. But she had, in her letters, been telling about all that had happened to her and what she had done. This had prompted Iga to begin coresponding with her. Mariza never asked the Clanluna for advice. But Iga's letters were often filled with advice on how to be a clanluna or redfoot. And sometimes, Iga scolded her for the things she had done wrong.

After reading her letters, Mariza started some stones heating to cook breakfast for her family. She knew that the men would be returning and the children waking soon. As usual, there were many things that needed doing today. Summer was drawing to a close and autumn would soon be here. The trees and bushes were laden with fruits and berries that need to be gathered. She also needed gather potion ingredients and to spend time teach her little group of future women-who-hunt how to use a sling. And the pups needed to be trained. She was trying to teach them to help her hunt. All this, and she had an infant and 4-year-old to care for! Vezava helped . . . but Vojkovica would not be helping her while she was in isolation.

After working all day and sharing dinner with her family, the men bid her goodnight. Zurvgak now would be spending his nights teaching Zezbrakruk and Zurbgrana how to Share Pleasures. And Zubgranev would be doing the same for Zuradanak and Zurvgakaza. Zuradan stayed, as starting tonight, Mariza would be redfooting him, after she did the same for Zuragavab and Zurbgranaza. Shortly after the two men left, Zurbgranaza came waddling in, dragging Zuragavab behind her. Like most of the women of Zorg's Clan, Zurbgranazaga had been Blessed by Luna. Mariza had done readings and determined that they had all been blessed on the same day she was. Mariza led them to her furs and bade them sit.

"Zurbgranaza wanted me to teach you how to Relieve her needs," began signing Mariza. "This redfoot will also be teaching her how to better Relieve your Needs. When Need Relieving becomes mutual, we call it: Sharing Pleasures. So the first thing we need to do is give her Needs to Relieve. We start with a kiss, pressing of the lips together."

Mariza reached out, grasped Zurbgranaza's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Mariza felt her stiffen, then relax into the kiss they were both clearly enjoying. When she released her, she turned to Zuragavab and signed,

"Now you try it."

Zuragavab kissed his mate the same way he had seen Mariza do it.

"No. Like this," signed Zurbgranaza and she pulled Mariza into another kiss.

The rest of the lesson continued like this. Mariza would do something to Zurgranaza, she would do it with her mate, then Mariza again, and then her mate. Mariza was suprised at how much they women were enjoying themselves. She knew that she liked pleasures with women. She didn't expect that Zurbgranaza would enjoy them too. She even let Mariza lick her to demontrate how for her mate. But Mariza hadn't expected Zurgranaza to lick her back. At the first touch of her tongue on Mariza's Pleasure center, Mariza felt a release building up that she hadn't experienced since Harat Pleasured her.

"Oh! Oh! OOOoooohh!"

"Mariza are you all right?" signed Zurbgranaza. "Are you in pain?"

"NO! Don't stop! I was almost there!" moaned Mariza in English before switching to Clan signs. "No, this woman is not in pain . . .it felt good!"

"But those sounds you were making!" signed Zurbgrana.

"Those sounds are normal," signed Mariza, turning again to Zuragavab. "Those are the sounds a women makes when her Needs are being Relieved. When you can make her moan like that, you will know that you are successful. Now, how about you try licking her again."

The lesson continued, and after Zuragavab had got to the part where his Needs were Relieved, Zurbgranaza pulled Mariza into a kiss.

Mariza flailed in meaningless signs as the young woman gave her a toe curling kiss.

"This woman wants to thank you . . ." signed Zurgranaza, " . . .by Relieving your Needs"

She then proceaded to demonstrate that she had been paying more attention to the lesson than her mate had. She built up the Need in Mariza, then kissed her way down to lick the spot that would Relieve Mariza's Need. Mariza's moan was more like the roar of a cave bear as she got her Needs Relieved for the first time in more than a year. When she was done, Mariza hugged her tightly until she had calmed down. The two women shared another kiss before the couple departed. Mariza could tell by the look in their eyes, that they would be practicing what they had learned before sleeping tonight.

Mariza then turned her attention to Zuradan. She found herself facing the 'chore' of redfooting a man with a little more enthusiasm than usual. Zurbgranaza had lifted her spirits considerably and he reaped the benefit. He also showed that he had been paying close attention earlier in the evening. And he was already showing that he was more studious than the three young men she had previously taught these leasons to.

When their isolation ended, Mariza invited Vojkovica and Zuradaz over for tea.

"How do you like being mated?" signed Mariz before saying: "You like mate?"

"Very much!" replied Vojkovica. "We've been trying out all those things I saw you teach Zuradaz! I think you're right. It IS Sharing Pleasures!"

"Well that's what this clanluna wanted to speak with you about. This clanluna needs Zuradaz to teach one of the couples to Share Pleasures like Zurvgak and Zubgranev are. It will go much faster if there are more of us teaching." signed Mariza before saying: "Mariza need Zuradaz. Vojkovica share Zuradaz. Zuradaz learn people Share Pleasures."

"Of course I will Share Zuradaz. I don't mind if Zuradaz Forces other women to Share Pleasures. Would you like me to help? I could teach the other men how to Force women to Share Pleasures?" said Vojkovica before switching to signs. "Vojkovica Share Zuradaz. Zuradaz Force women Share Pleasures. Vojkovica help? Men force Vojkovica Share Pleasures?"

"No that will not be nessesary," signed Mariza. She feared what Vojkovica might teach the men of Zorg's Clan if she were a redfoot! She was too young anyway.

After than, Zuradaz began going to the mog-ur's hearth to teach Zurvragun and his mate. Once the lesson was done, he'd return to his own hearth and Vojkovica.

As Summer turned into Autumn, Mariza continued her leasons with Zuragavab and Zurbgranaza. Somehow these leasons always managed to involve the women Sharing Pleasures. It was a while before Mariza realized that Zurbgranaza enjoyed Sharing Pleasures with women, or at least her, in particular. And that both Zuragavab and Zuradan enjoyed watching the two women. What ever the reason, Zurbgranaza Shared Pleasures with Mariza with an enthusiasm that couldnt't be faked . . . the two women had fallen in love.

By the end of Autumn, Mariza had taught the blink-wolves to retreive small birds and mammals she brought down with her sling. The blink-wolves weren't really wolves. They were more like a new breed of dog. They were now larger than Đak, but smaller than Wolfie had been. And they were becoming calmer than Đak. They would make better hunting dogs than Đak. He was more of a companion animal. Mariza ended up giving their 2 favorites to Zuradz and Vojkovica. But all the canines regularlly went from their hearth in the cave to Mariza's stone-house.

By the end of fall, all the the women who had been practicing, were able to hit a target tree with a sling, most of the time. And Mariza had taught herself her mother's 2-stone throw. She hadn't had time to finish that bow. It would have to wait until winter. So she cut more trees, enough to make a bow and arrows for every women that wanted one.

The three women who had lived at Mariza's hearth had finnished a set of winter clothing for everyone who had lived at their hearth this year. They each had a set of boots, leggings, a tunic, and a parka. Mariza's tunic laced up the side but had an underpiece of fur instead of bare skin like last year's summer-dress. This allowed Mariza to loosen it as her pregnacy progressed and tighten it after the baby was born.

Međveđj curled up in a corner to hibernate, signalling that Winter had begun, a few days before Vezava became a woman. After he moon-time had ended, Zurvgak perfomed her 1st Rites. Everyone else who lived in the stone-house spent the night with Vojkovica and Zuradaz, leaving the couple and Mariza alone. The next morning, after Vezava returned from the trenches, Mariza asked her:

"Did you enjoy your 1st Rites?" signed Mariza

"Oh, Mariza it was wonderful!" gushed Vezava. Zurvgak really showed me what it means to Share Pleasures without being Forced! I can't wait to do that again!"

"So you want to mate Zurvgak?" asked Mariza.

"No. He's good at Pleasures, but I really want to mate you," replied Vezava.

"What!" gasped Mariza, who still thought of Vezava as a girl, not a woman. She should have seen this coming. After all the girl, no, young woman did enjoy Sharing Pleasures with the other girls of the Clan. She'd taught them to do that, having watched Mariza teach the men. And Mariza had still failed to convince Vezava that she was not the Great Mother. . . a failure that was nibbling away at Mariz's faith. And frankly, if she wanted to share a hearth and furs with any woman in this Clan, that woman would be Zubgranaza, not Vezava-barely-a-woman! Finally she composed herself and signed:

"You are already mated to this clanluna. As clanluna, this woman is mated to all the men and women in the clan." Before switching to vanthoni: "Vezava mated clanluna. clanluna mated all."

"Well, since we're mates: . . " said Vezava before giving Mariza the signal.

Just then, the rest of the family arrived for breakfast. Mariza took advantage of the confusion of their arrival to delay Vezava.

Now that it was winter, she could really take advantage of the runestones she had placed. A set by the doorway and a hole in the bottom of the door pulled air under the door and straight to the the fire. This cool channel of air couldn't be felt unless you stepped in it. More rune stones, carried the smoke out the top smoke hole, making the stone-house much less smoky than the cave. Mariza was brought out of her musings by a howling of the wind.

"Looks like a blizzard has arrived," signed Zuradan.

When the wind hit the stone house, it blew through it like it was not even there! Mariza had never seen one of these stone-houses been built by the Đűmbleđores. She'd only seen the finished product. She hadn't seen how much work went into carefully fitting the stones perfectly to prevent leaks. As she looked at all those gaps in the stones that the wind was blowing through, she knew that if she charged a rune on each stone, she could stop the air flowing through . . . but there were so many stones! Tens of thousands of small animals would have to be sacrificed. Or now that she had a lover, she could use Pleasures to charge the runes. But that many peaks . . . would take years!

Međveđj growled to let them know he was awake and knocked the hide door off the entrance as he left for the cave. The blizard was so thick the bear had vanished from sight, not 10 steps from the door. Then the dogs ran out the door.

"Zariz stop them!" yelled Mariza. She knew they'd need help finding their way back to the cave. But it was too late . . . the dogs were gone . . .

**Mariza** (19) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (4) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (5) – blink-dog

- 5 Blink-wolves (0)

-Međveđj (3) Cave Bear

-Vezava (13) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, Mariza's accolyte

Zurvgak (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

Zubgranev (14) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

Zuradan (17) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zezbrakran (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (33) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

Zurbgun (53)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (38) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (29) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (11) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

Zezbrakruk (37) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

Zuradanak (35) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (32) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

Zuradavun (35) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (31) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

- Zuragakadava (13) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavab

Zurvgav (34) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (28) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabaza (13) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- Zuragakabava (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (18) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (16)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (1) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

Zuragavab (15) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (17) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (2) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradaz – (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (14) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)


	17. Chapter 75: Family Curse

Clanluna

Chapter 75: Family Curse

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"The infidels have been driven away!" announced Gaea. "The Clanluna looked upon your solidarity and feared. As a reward for your courage in the face of adversity, I will continue to walk amongst you, my chosen people!"

As Gaea walked into the crowd blessing people, they surged forward. She cupped the cheek of each one as she conferred her blessing. Finally, the crowd dispersed and Gaea began wandering through the Summer meeting, observing. There had been many new babies over the winter. Babies with Zeen's gray eyes! Her potion had worked! Gaea also noticed some of the children had pointed ears. Not just Circeoniobe's children, that had been left with her mother in Bison camp, but other children in all the camps. Obviously their mother's totem had been defeated by the male cave-elves. Gaea would let the child cave-elves stay where they were for now.

Zeen held his sobbing mother closely as she wailed her grief. Suddenly Ayla came tumbling out of a badly made portkey. Obviously made by Lena.

"Why didn't you bring me with you!" protested Ayla, as she scrambled to her feet and lunged at Luna.

Zeen interposed his mother between himself and Ayla so she could pull her into a hug. Luna clutched her tightly as she continued to sob.

Having extricated himself, Zeen apparated back the Clanluna Summer Gathering to announce that he had Death Cursed Mara. Ayla had things with Luna well in hand.

After several hours, Ayla was finally able to stop Luna's tears with a kiss. For the next three days the couple were nearly constantly Sharing Pleasures, only stopping to eat, use the trench or sleep in each other's arms. They were having a sort of 2nd honeymoon. It was like when they first became lovers when they were young. But really, they were still young. After two decades, they both still looked 20 years old. At 42, Luna had started aging again, so she looked 21. But Ayla still looked and felt the same as she did when she was 20. When they finally became physically satiated, they still clung to each other and spent two more days in each other's arms before Zeen came back for them.

_Pop!_

Zeen apparated into the cave. Ayla was sitting by the fire, Luna nakedly curled up in her lap as Ayla hugged her.

"I think it's time you two came back to the Summer Gathering," said Zeen. "It's been five days!"

"I suppose you're right," replied Luna, who gave Ayla a quick kiss and arose to look for her summer-dress. "After all, she can't lure me away to go 'hunting' unless we're already at the Summer Gathering."

Ayla blushed as Luna gave her a wink and tossed her, her wrap. While Ayla found the breast support and pockets of her summer-dress to be useful for actual hunting, at all other times in the summer heat, Ayla preferred to wear a wrap around her hips like a Clan woman. She was the only woman who still dressed this way outside of a few members of the Flanel Clan.

Luna pulled her summer-dress over her head then helped Ayla tie her wrap on. She returned the favor by pulling the ties of Luna's summer dress so it would be tight and support her. Now that they were dressed, Luna asked Zeen:

"Could you make us a portkey? Yours are so much smoother than mine."

Zeen summoned a bit of leather, silently created a portkey and tossed it to her. As Ayla reached to grasp the portkey, Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear and activated it. When the portkey stopped spinning, the women were in Luna's tipi at the Summer Gathering.

"About time you got here," said Thonda. "What took you so long?"

"I was too upset about your sister to face the others," said Luna, as she squeezed Ayla's hand. "I'm feeling better now. Don't I feel better now, Ayla?"

"Yes, you do feel good to me," replied Ayla. "So . . . would you like to go 'hunting'?"

"Yes, that would be fun," replied Luna. "Do I need to bring my bow?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Ayla. "But I'll have my sling so we can bring something back."

Late in the summer, the leadership of the various clans had gotten together to discuss the future of the Clanluna.

"We've grown more than large enough for another centaur herd," observed Ekwus. "But Atturous has another idea. The Abraxas and Đűmbleđore Clans are nearing hiving size also. He'd like to form a mixed Clan from the members of several Clans."

"Well I think I want to reserve the Hufflepuff name for Mariza's Clan when they decide to join us," observed Luna. "Can you believe that she's become Leader of her own Clan?"

"I was surprised as you," replied Ayla. "Mariza says she wasn't expecting it either. The old Leader just out-of-the-blue stepped down and appointed her Leader of Zorg's Clan."

"_A new Clan would need a new clanluna,"_ signed Iga. _"Next summer will be a busy one too. There are a great many girls and boys about to become young men and women. This Clanluna thinks that Ina is ready to become a full clanluna. That will give the Đűmbleđores three of them. Ina or Đučaviča could be clanluna of this new Clan." _

"Mariza's experience has made me think . . ." began Ayla. "What would you think of teaching all the Weeches and Weez-Urs enough so that if they needed to, they could become clanlunae? Would you be willing to teach this as a magical class?"

Iga's face took on a panicked look before she turned to Luna and began frantically waving:

"_Pleasedon'ttakethisawayfromme!I'vetriedtobeagoodservant,myGoddess,butit'sallI'vegottohanddowntomychildren!Please!Pleasedon'ttakeitaway!"_

"Iga, slow down, I can't understand you!" protested Luna.

Iga paused a moment to collect herself and tried again:

"_This Clanluna has perhaps given all of you the wrong idea about what it means to be One-who-Serves-the-Mother," _signed Iga. _"Amongst this Clanluna's first people, the Sungaea, the Ones-who-Serve-the-Mother have different specialties. One might be good at healing, another might be good at finding game for hunting. This Clanluna's specialties are Mushrooms and Pleasures. But ever since this Clanluna first became the Clanluna, she has seen Weeches become more and more able to do things that would normally be done by the Ones-who-Serve-the-Mother. Why learn to be a good healer, when a Weech can just make a potion that you can keep on hand until needed? Why learn to become a seeker of game, when a Weech can just look into your crystal ball or tea leaves or do a geomantic reading to find the animals? Ayla has learned all this Clanluna knows about mushrooms and incorporated it in her Potions knowledge. I've been teaching my children to follow in my footsteps . . . but Pleasures are all I have left! That's the real reason Griga's and Ina's and Wilmar's specialites as clanlunae are Pleasures. If Weeches become clanlunae, what will my children do?" _

"Okay, Iga, we'll hold off on that," soothed Luna. "Besides, you taught one of my daughters already, and look what she did with it."

Luna wiped a tear from her eye.

"This brings up another issue," said Zeen. "If we're no longer trading with the Sungaea, we need to establish our own trading network. Atturous' new Clan will be moving to a cave that is to the south, near Clan territory. And Grod is interested in becoming a trader. He'll organize the trading of Mammutoi furs to be tanned by the Clans."

Luna and Ayla continued their 2nd Honeymoon, much the annoyance of their older daughters, Thonda and Zara, on whom the burden of child care fell. But they weren't the only ones to have objections to the way the two women were acting . . .

"Luna, would you like to go Hunting?" asked Thonlan, with a worried look on his face.

Luna gazed at him dreamily for a few minutes before saying: "Okay. Just let me finish feeding Khonša."

Once the baby was done nursing, she pulled up her summer-dress and re-tied it. She then pulled her wand from behind her ear and shrank one of her sleeping furs that she then, placed in the pocket. Thonlan followed her as she went by Ayla's tipi and left her youngest daughter in the co-mate's care. When she stepped out of the tipi, Luna gave Thonlan a Mona Lisa smile and said "All ready now."

Thonlan said nothing as he led her out of the Summer Gathering and into the forest. Then had barely gotten out of earshot when Thonlan turned to look at her. His frown had deepened.

"Yes this does look like a good place," mused Luna, as she pulled the sleeping fur out of her pocket, waved her wand to enlarge it and spread it on the ground.

"Luna I think we need to talk," said Thonlan, as Luna untied the ties of her summer-dress. "I've seen the way you and Ayla have been with each other and I'm happy that you're so happy together . . . it's just that I don't want to be in the way . . . WOULD YOU STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

Luna was pulling her loosened summer-dress over her head as she knelt on the sleeping fur. His tone got her attention. She held her dress protectively in front of her naked body as she asked:

"Thonlan, what's wrong?"

" . . . I want you to be happy. . . and lately, I've begun to realize that you no longer need me to make you happy. . . . I should be dead anyway . . . If you'd like to send me back to the spirit world, I'll understand. . ."

Luna stared at a point over his shoulder for a long time as the tears began flowing down her cheeks. Finally, she spoke up and said: ". . . is that what you want?"

"No, . . . I just don't want to be in the way," replied Thonlan. "If you'd rather, Ova and I can move to another hearth. . . . But I think we should stop Sharing Pleasures for awhile. I want you to be happy. Be happy with Ayla."

"no, stay," sobbed Luna. "I- . . . I want you and Ova to stay at our hearth . . . I'm sorry I neglected you. . . but if you don't want to Share Pleasures with me any more I will respect your wishes."

Luna let her dress drop, revealing her naked body, raised her hands over her head and folder them back so she was holding the back of her neck. "But if you change your mind, this awaits your Pleasure."

Luna began sobbing as Thonlan walked away. She was still sobbing, curled into a ball when she felt a hand touch her bare back. Looking up, she saw Ayla kneeling beside her. Reaching up, Luna pulled Ayla on top of her and hugged her tightly. When she finally released her, Ayla pulled back and leaned in to kiss Luna, tenderly. Luna kissed back fiercely and forced her tongue into Ayla's mouth as her hands slid down to untie Ayla's wrap . . .

After the Summer Gathering, Luna bid her daughter farewell. Lena was going to be a member of the new Imago Clan.

Autumn was busily spent gathering the harvest for the magical garden, and the wild plants that grew in the forest and on the steppes. Luna and Ayla delivered their daughters (both conceived by Thonlan before her stopped Sharing Pleasures with them) and had recovered by the time the Winter Mother Festival occurred. No one in Abraxas Clan was surprised that Luna and Ayla picked each other for the Mother Festival. And at the Peak of their Pleasures, both women had visions. For Luna this was nothing new. But Ayla didn't usually have visions during the Mother Festival.

Ayla saw the past . . . Luna's past . . . Luna had told her about the time that Luna was Forced without any 1st Rites by a Deatheater. Ayla seethed with rage as she watched the man in the white mask and black robe abuse Luna. But after he was done, the vision followed him, not Luna. After he left her, he went into another room where there was a cauldron and other potions equipment. It was a fully stocked potions lab! Ayla watched him lift his robe and pull out his organ. He carefully removed some of Luna's blood from his organ and placed it in the potion he was brewing. Once that was done, he replaced his clothes and took of his mask. He was a greasy haired man with dark hair. He kept working on the potion and paused periodically to take notes. Ayla recognized that he was conducting some sort of experiment. He was trying to use Luna's blood to administer some sort of Dark Curse on Luna via the potion. Ayla was not good enough at Defence Against the Dark Arts to recognize the Curse. But she could tell that he hoped that through Luna's blood, the Curse might be passed on to her descendants.

The next morning, Ayla told Luna of her vision.

"Let's see what Zeen thinks of it," said Luna, as she led Ayla to Zeen's hearth. "Zeen, Ayla thinks there might be some sort of Dark Curse on me, in my blood. Can you check?"

Her son pulled out his wand and began scanning, his brow crinkled in concentration.

"She's right, there is some sort of Curse on your blood!" exclaimed Zeen. "I can't tell what kind it is though."

"Ayla thinks it might be made to affect my descendants," stated Luna. "I'll scan you. . . . No, nothing on you. Let's check your sisters."

Luna and Zeen checked all of Luna's daughters in the cave and made plans to check Lena next Summer. Mara was not available to be checked. And no one thought to check the grandchildren. So Wilmara, the oldest daughter of Luna's oldest daughter was never checked . . .

Zeen was unable to identify or break the curse, but promised her, he would keep trying.

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

**Gaea** – (19) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Aeolusartoremus (15) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (15) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (15) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (15) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (15) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (15) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (15) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (19) – daughter of Aurorauroraurora of Bison Camp

-Iokastandromedapraxis (3) daughter of Antigonerissulla

-Kreonarcicusarpedon (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

Sirenepthysyla (21) – daughter of Siresireniobe of Smilondon Camp

-Europagripatria (6) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Hermioneuredycevadne (2) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Priamidaseus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

Hestiathenaurora (14) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

-Nestorheusylvanus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

Lethanealmathea (19) – daughter of Letaineiasalmathea of Reindeer camp

-Proteusargonestor (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

Hypolytalialeepa (24) – daughter of Heracanthaegle of Wooly Rhino Camp

-Ganymedeosenyo (9) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Daphneoselenadrastos (5) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Herorionestor (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

Medusanemonaeola (22) – daughter of Melpomenevandne of Hyena Camp

-Megaeradraeriaegla (7) daughter of Medusanemonaeola

-Menelauseuseus (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (17) - Cave elf, Son of Onanger Camp

- (19) - Cave elf, Son of Megaceros Camp

- (20) – Cave elf, Son of Reindeer Camp.

- Perzeusolon (37) – cave-elf, Son of Smilodon Camp, sees Ayla every year (Golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes)

-Circeoniobe (20) – cave-elf, daughter of Medeariadneris the sungaea

Of Bison Camp, former redfoot


	18. Chapter 76: Out of the Closet

Clanluna

Chapter 76: Out of the Closet

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"Gather up everything! We are going to the cave!" signed Mariza as she began looking through her things for and appropriate forked stick. "Yes, that too! And all of my herbs!"

After they thought they'd gathered up everything in the stone-house, Mariza reached up and pulled the rune stones from around the smoke hole. "These too!"

"Why are we taking rocks back with us?" signed Zuradan.

"They magic rocks," signed Zariz, and Mariza nodded and also retrieved the rune stones from the entrance and around the fire.

"All right, that is everything!" signed Mariza. "Zurvgak, tie us all together with this rope so we will not lose anyone. . . . now follow me!"

Bundled up in their winter leggings, tunic, boots and parkas, heavily burdened with all of their possessions and winter provisions, Zariz, Vezava, Zurvgak, Zubgranev and Zuradan began following Mariza. She'd placed Širiža under her tunic and was trying to douse the location of the cave using a forked stick. They lost sight of the stone-house only a few steps into the blinding snow. And when Mariza would turn and look back, she could only see a few people back in the line. Looking ahead, Mariza saw a dark shape coming towards her through the snow.

"Bark!" said Đak as he wagged his tail, before running back the way he had come. As they made their way through the howling winds, the blink-dog came back for them several more times. Finally, Mariza found the hide screen that covered the entrance of the cave. Pulling it aside she led her family in and headed straight for Zuragavab's hearth.

"You won't Share Pleasures with me, but you will with her! It that it?" exclaimed Vezava.

"What are you talking about? This clanluna never said she would not Share Pleasures with you," signed Mariza before saying: "What you talk? Clanluna no say no Share Pleasures you."

The whole group had stopped in the middle of the cave. Zurvgak and the other men took advantage of the women's argument to untie everybody, who were tethered together in a line.

"You think I haven't noticed that the sounds you make when you Share Pleasures with Zurbgranaza are different from the sounds you make when you Share Pleasures with the men?" accused Vezava, while trying to sign: "Vezava hear sounds different. Mariza Share Pleasures sounds woman no like Share Pleasures sounds man"

"This man had not noticed before, but you are right!" signed Zuradan.

"I want to make you make those sounds! What you said about some women liking to Share Pleasures with women . . . are YOU one of those women? Do you even feel any Pleasure with men at all? Or are those sounds you make with the men a lie?" demanded Vezava. "Me make you make Share Pleasures sounds! You say woman like Share Pleasures woman. You like Share Pleasures woman? You like Share Pleasures men? You make not so sounds Share Pleasures men?"

"It is true . . . this woman does not like to Share Pleasures with men," signed Mariza before saying. "It so. Mariza no like Share Pleasures men."

"So when you were teaching the men to Share Pleasures, you weren't really Sharing Pleasures, you were just letting them Force you?" asked Vojkovica.

"No! It was not as bad as being Forced! But yes, while this redfoot was teaching them to Relieve the Needs of women, this woman's own Needs were not being Relieved," signed Mariza.

"Not even with me?" signed Zurbgranaza.

"No, you Relieved this woman's Needs!" signed Mariza.

"So you just let us Force you over and over, pretending to enjoy it while we Relieved our Needs in you?" signed Zurvgak.

"Yes . . ." Mariza nodded her head. She had become aware that the whole Clan was staring at her now.

"Why?" asked Vezava.

"This woman had to do something!" signed Mairza. "Zezbrakran was going to force us to mate them. And they didn't know anything about Luna's gift of Pleasure. They would have Relieved their Needs in you over and over and if you resisted, they would have Forced you! They didn't know any better!"

"You mean you let yourself get Forced over and over to save us from being Forced?" asked Vojkovica.

"Yes…" nodded Mariza.

"So all that about Sharing Pleasures was a not so thing?" asked Zuragavab.

"No. It is a true thing. Mariza taught you how to Relieve my Needs," signed Zurbgranaza.

Zurbgakava, Zurvgakaza and Zurbgrana nodded their heads in agreement. For several months Zubgranev, Zuradaz and Zurvgak had been teaching their mates what Mariza had taught them.

"This woman did it for all of you. This woman did it so the men and women of this Clan would be happier," signed Mariza.

"So when I asked you to Share Pleasures with me, I was really Forcing you to Relieve my Needs?" asked Vezava.

"This clanluna would be happy to Relieve your Needs," signed Mariza. "This clanluna is happy that you now may choose your mate or to have no mate. This woman chose to sacrifice herself by becoming this Clan's clanluna. You want to be my apprentice? This is part of the sacrifice you will have to make if you want to serve the Mother. Being clanluna means that this woman is mated to every man and every woman in the Clan. This clanluna has a duty to see that every man's and every woman's Needs are Relieved. To accomplish this, this redfoot has been teaching the young men of the Clan how to Share Pleasures. These men have, in turn helped teach other men how to Share Pleasures with their mates. But if there is no one else available to Relieve a man's or a woman's Needs, this redfoot is ready and willing to Share Pleasures with any man or woman of this Clan. If you want to be like me, you must be willing make such a sacrifice. Not now, but in a few years when you are fully trained."

"But if you only enjoy Sharing Pleasures with women, then who will relieve your Needs? . . ." asked Vezava. ". . . I will! I was serious about wanting to be your clanmariza, one-who-serves-the-Mother. And I am ready and willing to Relieve your Needs whenever you like."

"This woman is grateful for your offer and would enjoy Sharing Pleasures with you," signed Mariza. "But this woman still thinks of you as a girl. Give this woman some time to see the woman in you. In the meantime, being my acolyte does not require you to forsake sharing a hearth with a mate. There are several available men who you could mate if you wished. Or if, like this woman, you choose to live without a mate, this clanluna will support that decision."

"Mariza?"

Zurbgranaza arose to her feet, walked over and gave Mariza a toe-curling kiss, just as Mariza had taught her.

"This woman if grateful for what you have taught her and Zuragavab," signed Zurbgranaza. "And this woman enjoys Sharing Pleasures with you. You may ask this woman to Relieve your Needs at any time. But this woman likes being mated to Zuragavab."

Zurvgakava then came forward and gave Mariza a kiss that was not quite as enthusiastic as Zurbgrana's.

"This woman is grateful for what you taught to Zubgranev and he, in turn taught to my mate," signed Zurvgakava. "This woman would be happy to Relieve your Needs any time you ask."

Zurbgrana then came forward and pulled Mariza into a kiss. Mariza was surprised out how much she kissed like her mother.

"This medicine woman is grateful for that you taught Zurvgak the gift of Sharing Pleasures and he shared it with this medicine woman and her mate," signed Zurgrana. "This medicine woman would be happy to Share Pleasures with you any time you ask.

Vojkovica then stepped forward. She looked at the ground as she stood there. Mariza could see she was trying to build up her courage. Mariza was about to tell her she didn't have to when Vojkovica suddenly lunged at her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Thank you for letting yourself get Forced for my sake," said Vojkovica. "I was serious in my offer to help you. I like being Forced by men. If you need me to be Forced by any of the men, let me know. And if you want Force me . . . I would be willing to try it . . ."

Vojkovica's words disturbed Mariza. She didn't know how much was a language problem and how much was a problem in Vojkovica's understanding.

"This clanluna is grateful for your offer," signed Mariza. "But now we need to set up a hearth. You and Zuradaz have taken our old hearth space. . . . this woman sees that Međveđj has already returned there . . ."

Mariza gazed at her old hearth and the Cave Bear asleep in it.

"You are welcome to return and share our hearth," signed Zuradaz.

Mariza nodded and the group carried their burdens over to the Hearth and began unpacking. Mariza first set up the rune stones around the fire, then set up the smoke hole ones on ledges at the top of the cave entrance.

As soon as she had placed the last rune stone a stream of smoke began forming that extended from the fire at Zuradaz's hearth to the space above the screen at the entrance of the cave. Smoke from Zuradaz's fire was no longer drifting randomly around the cave, but instead was moving directly from the fire to the cave entrance. But the cave was still plenty smoky as none of the other fires had rune stones. Their smoke was being pulled either out of the cave by the entrance rune stones, or towards Zuradaz's hearth where it was filling the void left by the smoke that was being pulled into the stream. Mariza would need to charge more rune stones for the other hearths. But she had all winter.

Now that the smoke was clearing, Mariza began setting up. Her household at Zuradaz's hearth. Once they were done, the women began preparing a meal for their new hearth.

Once they'd been fed, Mariza took advantage of this opportunity to get more organized.

"Soon it will be time for the Winter Mother festival," signed Mariza. "This clanluna needs you men to help get the rest of the Clan ready for it. This redfoot thinks that she has finished training Zuragavab, Zurbgranaza and Zuradan. And Judging from the way they acted earlier, this redfoot thinks that Zurbgakava, Zurvgakaza and Zurbgrana and their mates have all learned how to Share Pleasures."

"Do not forget Vojkovica," signed Zuradaz. "This man has taught her."

"Yes, he most certainly has!" purred Vojkovica, sensuously, as she gave her mate a wink.

"So that leaves Zuragavaka, Zuragakada, Zuragakaba, Zuragakadaza and their mates," signed Mariza. "Can you men help this clanluna with this? Now that we are snowed in, you can devote more time to it and teach faster. But all four women are so Blessed (she patted her own heavily pregnant belly) that they may not want to spend long periods of time on this."

"This man will teach Zuragavaka and Zezbrakran," signed Zurvgak.

"This man will help Zuragakada and Zuradavun," signed Zubgranev.

"This man will take Zuragakaba," signed Zuradaz.

"This will do Zuragakadaza," signed Zuradan.

"I could help Zuradaz teach Zurvgav how to Force women to Share Pleasures," offered Vojkovica. "And if Zuragakaba doesn't feel up to it, the men can both Force me."

"No." replied Mariza. "You can help this Weech here at the hearth. There are many things we need to make this winter. This woman cut some trees that we can make bows out of. And before the babies are born, this Weech need to brew many potions to help. Why do not you go get the medicine women to help us brew potions?"

Vojkovica and the four men left to perform their duties, leaving Mariza alone with Vezava, Zariz and Širiža. Zariz was occupied playing with Đak and the wolf/dogs. Mariza held her daughter under her tunic to her breast. Vezava caught Mariza by surprise as she leaned in and gave her a kiss. Mariza froze for a second before she felt herself responding to the young woman's kiss. Apparently, she had been paying attention when Mariza taught others how to kiss. When Vezava pulled back Mariza said:

"Hmm!"

Then signed: "Now why don't you help me by cutting up these herbs?"

Mariza had Vezava hard at work on potion preparation by the time Vojkovica returned with Zurbgrana and Zurbgranaza. Mariza put them at work too.

Over the next couple of months, Mariza brewed many potions. She had each of her helpers try brewing potions. But even though they'd followed Mariza's instructions exactly, the potions failed. They were all muggles.

As the Winter Solstice approached, Mariza began teaching the children how to drum for the Mother Festival. She also cured both men she had potioned so they could participate. After explaining the concept of Mother Festival to the Clan, the drumming began and Mariza led the dances. Nearly all the women were heavily pregnant and not very light on their feet. The four men that Mariza had personally redfooted were quickly drug off to a hearth by various women. The mog-ur and his acoylte were the next to picked. Mariza had instructed Vezava that as her acolyte, she had to pick next-to-last. Mariza would get last choice. So when they became the last two women left to pick from the three men left, Vezava turned to Mariza and said:

"You! I pick You!"

**Mariza** (19) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (4) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (5) – blink-dog

- 5 Blink-wolves (0)

-Međveđj (3) Cave Bear

-Vezava (13) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, Mariza's accolyte

Zurvgak (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

Zubgranev (14) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

Zuradan (17) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

Zuradaz – (14) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (14) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

Zezbrakran (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (33) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

Zurbgun (53)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (38) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (29) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (11) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

Zezbrakruk (37) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

Zuradanak (35) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (32) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

Zuradavun (35) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (31) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

- Zuragakadava (13) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavab

Zurvgav (34) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (28) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabaza (13) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- Zuragakabava (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (18) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (16)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (1) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

Zuragavab (15) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (17) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (2) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza


	19. Chapter 77: Another vision of the Future

**Crippled Hunter**- I didn't really make it clear, but Cursing Luna was just an experiment. He wanted to see if it was possible to use a potion to inflict a curse on someone, not by having them drink the potion, but by adding their blood to the potion.

I may have confused things a bit with the different timelines. Luna is from an almost cannon HP future with a few of my own details added.

This story's timeline had only cannon EC level magic in it until Creb used Ayla to reach into the future memories and pull Luna from an alternate future.

Luna, and now Mara and Mariza are creating all the magical beings in the world. So far that includes: Centaurs, unicorns, sphinxes, warbears, owls, snorkacks, Umberglinger slashkilters, pushme-pullyous, displacer beasts, blink-dogs, blink-wolves and cave-elves. . . . more to come.

I haven't figured out whether this timeline will include goblins at all.

Thus far, Mara's Cave-elves only have the behavioral compulsions. I'm going to have to re-word the Curse to make it more vague so that the curse will keep going long after Mara is gone. But the cave-elves don't have any magical powers.

Clanluna

Chapter 77: Another vision of the Future

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

After leaving her new daughter, Artemiseleneris, in the care of the cave-elf Cireoniobe, Gaea was taking a stroll through the Dragon camp. The first snow of winter had covered the ground an inch deep. She knew the next storm would fall on top of it in less than a week. When she heard a man giggling in a tipi, she stepped inside to investigate. Antigonerisulla was passed out on her furs. Hectoparisiam and Achillupercaliajax were giggiling and passing a skin full of liquid back and forth.

"GAEA!"

"What's going on here?" demanded Gaea. "What have you go there? Give it here!"

Gaea sniffed the open end of the reindeer stomach and smelled distinctive alcohol smell. Achohol was a common ingredient in potions. So she'd made her own and distilled out the pure alcohol plenty of times. But it had never occurred to her to drink it. Drinking alcohol was taboo for the Clanluna . . . a custom that Iga had brought with her from the Sungaea.

Hmmmmm . . .

Perhaps she'd have to re-think that taboo. . . .

"Carry on," said Gaea, as she handed them back the bag. She gave no thought at all to what her two Priests might do to her Priestess while she was unconscious. She simply didn't care.

While Ayla was having visions of Luna's past, Luna was having more visions of the distant future. During Previous Mother Festivals, she had visions of much later in her life and even of another Luna in a distant future. This Future Luna's life was a little different than her own. Future Luna had Women's Ceremonies at Hogwarts and the men of her time used a potion to simulate Clan memories and commune with Creb. But in the past, these visions had ended with future-Luna being pulled into the past by Ayla and Creb along with five of her friends. This time she got to see more. . . What Future Luna and her friends did in the past . . .

When six Witches and Wizards from the future appeared in the middle of the mog-urs' Ceremony along with Ayla, this time Creb was unable to keep things from escalating out of control! The Witches and Wizards didn't want to harm the people of the Clan, but the mog-urs had no such compunctions! Creb was stunned early in the fight, which ended in the seven people of the Others fleeing the cave into the middle of the Clan Gathering. One of the mog-urs revealed that these Others and especially these female Others had witnessed the mog-urs Ceremony, bring a Death Curse down upon all Clans everwhere! Now they found themselves fighting the whole Clan Gathering's wrath! Many of the members of the Clans died in the battle. When Luna saw Broud, in a rage, kill baby Durc, any lingering guilt for killing her version of the man of the Clan vanished. It was very satisfying to see this version of Ayla sling stones at him until he died. Once Broud was dead, Ayla led the six Witches and Wizards away.

That first year, it was Ayla's foresight and planning that saved them. She was the one who insisted that they go far away from the Clan Gathering before resting. She was the one who kept the group traveling until they found a suitable cave. This time, it was Ekwus' cave in the Valley of the Horses. While the Witches and Wizards were still trying to figure out how to go back to their own time, Ayla was the one who gathered plants and hunted so they would have enough food to last the winter. Ayla was the one with the knowledge and skills to survive in the middle of the Ice Age.

And she was the first one to realize that they would need mates. It was natural that with interest in Herbalogy, Neville would be drawn to Ayla. He was the first one to abandon Magical research and help her gather plants. With Neville 'taken' the only other men left were Harry and Ron. Ginny was stuck with Harry, which suited her just fine. This meant that Ron was the only single man available for Hermione. Ginny make it clear that under no circumstances would she allow Harry to have a 2nd woman. And Ron still called her 'looney'. So future-Luna became Neville's 2nd Mate.

After several years, the seven of them had formed a very different culture than the Clanluna. They made some domesticated animals. But Hermione insisted that they only make normal animals like: snorkacks and warbears. Future-Luna kept wanted to make strange make-believe animals like: alpacas, yaks and water buffaloes.

Finally, they had they first contact with other humans. But when future-Luna used her ring to bring Thonolan from the Spirit World, Hermione made her put him back. By the time they had nursed Jondolar back to health, he and future-Luna had fallen in Love. So she returned with him to the Zellandonii. Their marriage didn't last. She eventually ended up mating Brukaval. They had many 1/8 Clan Witches and Luna even had a ¼ Clan Witch after spending a Mother festival with Echozar.

After the Others had been driven away, the realization that all Clans everywhere were Death cursed inspired Creb to give Oga the signal. He managed to defeat her totem and her son was a Wizard like Creb. But neither of them ever knew it. Some of the people at the Clan Gathering, knowing that they were Death Cursed. Just sat down and waited for the Curse to claim them. Others tried to go on with their lives. It was these survivors that slowly spread the word of the Death Curse to other Clans until it had come true. But not before a descendant of Creb had mated with a descendant of Luna, thus fulfilling Creb's vision that bringing future Luna back would allow some remnant of the Clan to survive . . . in Wizards.

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

**Gaea** – (20) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Artemiseleneris (0) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-Aeolusartoremus (16) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (16) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (16) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (16) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (16) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (16) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (16) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (20) – daughter of Aurorauroraurora of Bison Camp

-Iokastandromedapraxis (4) daughter of Antigonerissulla

-Kreonarcicusarpedon (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

Sirenepthysyla (22) – daughter of Siresireniobe of Smilondon Camp

-Europagripatria (7) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Hermioneuredycevadne (3) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Priamidaseus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

Hestiathenaurora (15) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

-Nestorheusylvanus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

Lethanealmathea (20) – daughter of Letaineiasalmathea of Reindeer camp

-Proteusargonestor (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

Hypolytalialeepa (25) – daughter of Heracanthaegle of Wooly Rhino Camp

-Ganymedeosenyo (10) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Daphneoselenadrastos (6) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Herorionestor (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

Medusanemonaeola (23) – daughter of Melpomenevandne of Hyena Camp

-Megaeradraeriaegla (8) daughter of Medusanemonaeola

-Menelauseuseus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (18) - Cave elf, Son of Onanger Camp

- (20) - Cave elf, Son of Megaceros Camp

- (21) – Cave elf, Son of Reindeer Camp.

- Perzeusolon (38) – cave-elf, Son of Smilodon Camp, sees Ayla every year (Golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes)

-Circeoniobe (21) – cave-elf, daughter of Medeariadneris the sungaea

Of Bison Camp, former redfoot

- (0) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur


	20. Chapter 78: Winter

Clanluna

Chapter 78: Winter

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Ever since they had moved back into the cave, Mariza had been ducking Vezava's advances, distracting her with various tasks. She hadn't taken any of the other women up on their offers to Share Pleasures with her either. She was too close to delivery to be interested in seeking out Pleasures. She'd only put on this Mother festival because she felt duty bound as the clanluna to do so. But apparently she could put off Vezava no longer. Still, there were three men left who had no one to Share Pleasures with . . .

"All right, this woman will Share Pleasures with you," signed Mariza. "But After we're done, this clanluna will have to come back for each of them."

Mariza indicated Zuragavaz, Zurvgav and Zuradavun, the only men who had not yet been picked.

"Oh" said Vezava, peering at them.

Taking hold of Mariza's hand, she danced her way into the middle of the men. Just and Vezava and Vojkovica were picking up Clan signs, many of the Clan were picking up words of the Vanthonoi language. But those who spent more time with the former Vanthonoi women had learned more than those who hadn't. So Vezava said:

"Translate for me. We're going to go Share Pleasures with each other. You're welcome to come watch, after we're done, well Share Pleasures with each of you."

Mariza was shocked at Vezava's forwardness, but translated anyway. The men smiled and nodded their agreement. Zurgav led them back to his hearth. The men took seats around the furs to watch the women.

Vezava took Mariza by the hand and led her to the furs. Vezava was more than a foot shorter than Mariza, so in order to kiss her, she'd cupped Mariza's cheeks and pulled her forward. But Mariza, who had gotten used to bending back to counterbalance her bulging belly, felt a sharp pain in her lower back.

"Oow! Front bend hurts!" said Mariza.

"Sorry. Here. You sit down and watch me," said Vezava as she helped Mariza sit on the furs. She then smiled and winked and Mariza while untying her leggings. Vezava then turned, looking over her shoulder at Mariza, then bent forward foreword as she pulled down her leggings giving Mariza a peek at the bottom of her rear sticking out below the edge of her tunic. Vezava then crossed her legs and pivoted, turning to face Mariza. Grasping the bottom edge of her tunic, Vezava lifted it up pulling it off over her head. She stood there for a moment naked with her arms over her head before dropping the tunic to the ground. The chill air of the cave made her nipples stand up and redden. Living at the same hearth, it was nothing Mariza didn't see every day, but the way Vezava had revealed herself to her awakened Mariza's desire.

"Do you like what you see?" asked Vezava.

Mariza nodded.

Vezava responded by kneeling and pulling her into a kiss. Mariza could smell from her scent that she was just as excited as her. So when Vezava's tongue gently slipped past her lips, Mariza opened her mouth to allow her entrance and responded back. Vezava's hands began sliding down her neck, across her breasts and to the sides where she began untying the laces that held her tunic tightly against her. Once it was loosened, Vezava lifted Mariza's tunic and pulled it off her. Now that her chest was bare, Mariza pulled Vezava closer and leaned back to lay down, as the kissed and Mariza pulled Vezava on top of her. The younger woman began to move down kissing her way down as she went. Mariza moaned as Vezava kissed down her neck. She went further down to kiss and suckle each breast for a moment before untying Mariza's leggings. Mariza thrust her pelvis up to help Vezava get the leggings off her. Now that She'd gotten Mariza completely undressed, Vezava kissed her way up the inside of her leg until she reached her Pleasure center. After brushing apart the hairs, Vezava began licking her as Mariza thrashed and moaned. It was clear that the younger woman had been paying close attention when Mariza had taught others how to do this. Mariza felt her Pleasure build until they reached a peak and she began opening. After she had calmed down, Mariza pulled her up so she could hold her tightly on top of her. Finally, she was ready for more. Mariza began kissing and foddling Vezava until she sensed that her acolyte was ready. Then, rolling on her side, Vezava seemed to read her mind and lay next to her so they could see each other's Pleasure centers. Vezava was too short to mutually lick her past the bulging belly, so while Mariza licked her she used her hands to Pleasure Mariza.

Vezava was screaming her satisfaction when Mariza pushed Vezava's fingers out of her with her first contraction. Mariza knew if her first two children were any guide, she would have plenty of time, but there were three of them so she thought she should get started. Still, she could wait until Vezava had calmed down. So she continued to hold Vezava with her face between her legs inhaling her scent. Mariza was hoping the younger woman would still want to do this with her again at some point in the future.

A few minutes after she'd stopped quivering, Mariza sat up and signed: "This clanluna needs to see to the men-" Mariza gritted her teeth as the next contraction came upon her.

"Are you in labor?" asked Vezava.

Mariza nodded.

"Then you just rest," insisted Vezava. "I'll take care of them."

"That is not necessary, this woman is the clanluna and there will be time before the contractions grow too big," signed Mariza.

"And I'm the clanluna's acolyte!" insisted Vezava. "This is part of my duties as your acolyte. You just rest! I'll take care of them!"

Mariza tried to argue further but none of the men wanted to have their Needs Relieved by a laboring woman. So Mariza watched as Vezava skillfully Shared Pleasures with each of them. By the time she was done, Mariza judged all three of the men competent at Relieving women's Needs and Sharing Pleasures. This was a great load off her mind as she'd been far too focused on teaching the members of Zorg's Clan how to Share Pleasures over the past months. Now she could focus on other things . . . like pushing out this baby!

Mariza wasn't the only one to go into labor. Nearly all the women in the Clan had been blessed on the same day as Mariza. And now there were all going into labor within a few days of each other. Zurbgrana was kept busy and she recruited Vojkovica and Vezava to help her. Mariza had previously prepared potions for this day and instructed her acolyte and the medicine women in their use. Zurbranaza was actually the first to deliver. Zuragakadaza had an easy delivery of her daughter: Zuragakadazama. But when she tried to deliver the placenta, it tore loose.

"It is too much bleeding! It will not stop!" signed Zurbgrana. "She is going to die!"

"Use the potion! Give her the potion! Uuuuhhhh!" said a still laboring Mariza.

"It has stopped! Amazing!" signed Zurbgrana

"Now give her the blood replenishing potion," signed Mariza.

Seeing the colour come back into Zuragakadaza's cheeks, Zurbgrana turned to her and signed. "The clanluna saved your life!"

Even though she started days earlier than some of the others, Mariza was the last to deliver her daughter. She named her Vantha, after the Tribe of the Others.

All though her preganacy, Mariza had been debating whether she should take the totem Strengthening herb. Part of her feared it could be construed as thwarting the will of Luna. But her long labor had weakened her so much that she knew she couldn't survive being Blessed again before she had time to recover. Besides, her mother had told her, sometimes the herb doesn't work. If Luna didn't want her to use the herb, she wouldn't have made it. And if Luna truly wanted to Bless her, the herb would not be a hindrance.

After the Winter Mother Festival, Mariza had declared everyone proficient at Sharing Pleasures. So the men were back at her hearth. And now Mariza had two nursing babies to care for. Fortunately, there were three women at this hearth to take care of the four men at it. And both Vojkovica and Vezava took care of the Needs of all the men. It still disturbed Mariza that Vojkovica's favorite position was to be held down by a second man in the exact position that she had been Forced in. The irony was not lost on her that the two young women were now volunteering to do what she had tried to save them from being Forced to do. Still, Mariza liked getting the rest from Pleasures while she cared for her babies. Over the next month Vezava Shared Pleasures with each of the three single men many times.

And then, Zuragakabaza had her first bleeding.

"Now that Zuragakabaza has become a woman, she will need someone for her 1st Rites," signed Mariza. "This clanluna thinks that Zuragakadava will soon be a woman too. Zubgranev after her Moon time has ended, you will perform Zuragakabaza's 1st Rites and when Zuragakadava has become a woman, Zuradan will perform her 1st Rites. Probably two of you will be chosen by them as mates. Though, it they choose to remain unmated, like Vezava has, I will support that decision too."

Vezava looked around the hearth and a sudden realization dawned on her. She turned to Mariza and said:

"Not any more. I want to mate Zuradan!" before signing "This Woman want mate Zuradan!"

"Are you certain that this is what you want?" asked Mariza. "When this woman was a little girl, there was a boy this woman wanted to mate. This woman did not then know that she only likes Sharing Pleasures with women. This woman wanted to mate him. But this woman's best friend became a woman before this woman did. And this woman's friend picked him first. Are you certain that** You** want to Mate Zuradan because you want him and not because another girl wants him?"

"Yes. Neither of the girls want Zuradan, his status is too low." Explained Vezava. "And they don't how good he is at Pleasures yet. So, yes, I want him. . . . But I don't want to leave your hearth . . . and I will still be available to help make certain that the Needs of the unmated men are relieved . . . as long as we have unmated men . . ."

"I don't mind," said Vojkovica. "You can all stay here."

"And, of course, I'm ready to Share Pleasures with you again, anytime you want me," said Vezava to Mariza.

"Fine, I'll speak to the mog-ur about performing the joining tonight," signed Mariza.

After her 1st Rites, Zuragakabaza chose Zurvgak as her mate. And it was only a few later before Zuragakadava became a woman and mated Zubgranev.

After the Ceremony, Mariza gazed around the caves. She had done it! No one had been Forced to mate and all of the young men now had mates. The two newest couples had moved out and started their own hearths. Mariza looked at the hearths. At her hearth were Zuradaz and Vojkovica, Zuradan and Vezava. The other Hearths had: Zubgranev and Zuragakadava, Zurvgak and Zuragakabaza, Zuragavab and Zurbranaza, Zuragavaz and Zuragakadaza, Zurvgav and Zuragakaba, Zuradavun and Zuragakada, Zuradanak and Zurvgakaza, at the medicine woman's hearth were: Zezbrakruk and Zurbgrana, at the mog-ur's heath were: Zurvragun and Zurvgakava, and the former Leader's hearth had Zezbrakran and Zuragavaka . . . .

. . . . everyone had a mate except her, and she didn't want to be mated to a man anyway . . . wait . . . . her eyes drifted back to the mog-ur's hearth where Zurvgakava was serving dinner to her mate Zurvragun their son and the mog-ur, Zurbgun . . . the mog-ur didn't have a mate! Sensing that she was staring, the mog-ur turned and smiled at Mariza. The mog-ur didn't have a mate!

**Mariza** (20) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (5) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (1) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (6) – blink-dog

- 5 Blink-wolves (0)

-Međveđj (4) Cave Bear

Zuradan (18) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (14) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, Mariza's accolyte, Zuradan's mate,

Zuradaz – (15) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (15) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

Zezbrakran (41) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (34) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (54)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (39) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (30) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (12) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zurvgakavama (0) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (38) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (38) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

Zuradanak (36) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (33) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (36) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (32) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (35) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (29) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabava (11) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuragakabama (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (19) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (17)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (2) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zuragavab (16) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (18) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (3) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zurvgak (15) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (14) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

Zubgranev (15) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

- Zuragakadava (14) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev


	21. Chapter 79: more Winter

Thanks **Crippled Hunter**! I'm glad you like this story. I had thought your silence was because I had offended you. . . . I have a partially written chapter, but due to reviewer neglect, I've been concentrating on learning and not writing. But the ideas are still flowing so I'm eventually posting this. . . .

Clanluna

Chapter 79: more Winter

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

. . . . everyone had a mate except her, and she didn't want to be mated to a man anyway . . . wait . . . . her eyes drifted back to the mog-ur's hearth where Zurvgakava was serving dinner to her mate Zurvragun their son and the mog-ur, Zurbgun . . . the mog-ur didn't have a mate! Sensing that she was staring, the mog-ur turned and smiled at Mariza. The mog-ur didn't have a mate!

Mariza felt an icy grip on her heart. Vezava's worship of her had been nibbling away at her faith for months. Now she was having a full-blown crisis of faith. She'd volunteered to be this Clan's One-who-Serves-the-Mother, to teach the members of this clan the ways of the Mother. She'd sacrificed her body for the good of this Clan and the two abducted women. But the parallel between her life and Luna's was just too much for her. She'd only met Creb during the yearly resurrections of his spirit. But She knew that when Luna had first joined the Clan that later became the first Clan of the Clanluna, she had been mated to a much older man, the Clan's Mog-Ur. What if Luna was the ordinary Weech she claimed to be? What if she wasn't just pretending to be a woman? Had it happened to Luna the same way it had to Mariza? Had Iga proclaimed Luna the Goddess in the same way Vezava had her? What if Luna's mission for Mariza was all in her imagination? Had she done it all for nothing? Had she let those men, no endured those men, as they Relieved their Needs in her while she was trying to teach them to Share Pleasures?

Mariza couldn't face the idea that she might have done it all for nothing. She steeled herself. Handing her baby daughters Širiza and Vantha to Vojkovica, Mariza rose to her feet and walked over to the mog-ur's hearth. Sitting at his feet. She waited like a Clan woman for him to acknowledge her.

Zurbgun, the mog-ur, was a bit taken aback to have the Leader sitting submissively before him. His curiosity was peaked. He tapped her shoulder.

"This clanluna has noticed that you are the only man in the Clan with no mate," signed Mariza.

"This is true," signed the mog-ur.

"As clanluna, this woman is mated to every man and every woman in this Clan," signed Mariza. "Would you like for this clanluna to Relieve your Needs and perform woman's tasks for you?"

Zurbgun was silent for a minute before asking: "How did you find out that you only like to Share Pleasures with other women?"

"As a girl, just before this woman became a woman, this woman played at Sharing Pleasures with another girl," signed Mariza. "During this woman's 1st Rites, she kept thinking about her girlfriend, wishing that she was doing those things to this woman instead of the man who was with her. The man who performed this woman's 1st Rites is widely known for his skill at Pleasuring women. So much so, that nearly all girls wait for him to be available to perform their 1st Rites. Any woman that he Shares Pleasures with, wants to do so again. Some of them become quite obsessed about it. Every woman wanted him again . . . until this woman. Sharing Pleasures with him, just made this woman want to Share Pleasures with other women."

"Amongst your people, how common is it for women to Share Pleasures with each other? To be mated to each other?" signed the mog-ur.

"Not very," signed Mariza. "Most women have tried it at some point. But this woman thinks that more women try it because the Luna sometimes likes to Share Pleasures with this woman's mother. But this woman was the first to be mated to another woman."

"Is it possible for a man to Share Pleasures with another man?" signed the mog-ur.

"Certainly," signed Mariza. "Though this woman has never heard of a man mating another man. Are YOU interested in Sharing Pleasures with other men?"

Zurbgun looked away as a blush coloured his cheeks. Then the turned back to her and nodded.

"This man has already had a mate," signed the mog-ur. "She brought a son to my hearth. But since she died, her son's mate has been performing women's tasks for this man. The exception being, Need Relieving. This man is a bit older than the other men. So, this man does not have as much Need as he used to. So, no, this man does not want you to Relieve his Needs. If you permit this man, he would like to try Relieving his Needs with another man."

"Of Course," signed Mariza. "This clanluna could even help you find a man who is willing to Share Pleasures with you."

"That will not be necessary," signed the mog-ur. "By this man is grateful for your offer."

Mariza nodded and returned to her hearth. As she walked she was praying in her mind: (Thank you Luna! Thank you Luna! Thank you Luna!)

The rest of the Winter kept Mariza and the people sharing her hearth busy. In addition to child care, the women worked on making bows and arrows, summer-dresses, more winter clothes for the other hearths, potions . . . Mariza even began painting some pieces of rawhide to make her own tarot deck.

And the other members of the Clan had noticed how much less smokey Mariza's hearth was with its' ribbon of smoke stretching from the fire-circle to the cave entrance. Everyone else wanted to same. So Mariza enlisted the women's help in charging rune-stones for their fires. By the end of winter, every hearth had a neat ribbon of smoke leading from the fire-circle to the space above the screen at the cave entrance and the cave as a whole was a lot less smokey.

By Spring, it had become apparent that Vezava, Vojkovica, and Zurbgrana had all been blessed during the Winter. Once it was warm enough, Mariza set up some targets and began instructing those women who wished to learn. Her students included Vezava, Vojkovica, Zurbgranaza, Zuragakadava, and Zuragakabaza. They would practice with both slings and bows. Mariza was also continuing to train the dogs for hunting. She had taken to calling Wolfie's mixed wolf/blink-dog cubs, dogs. Even thought they were now all larger than Đak.

Spring Also meant that the owls had resumed bringing her letters from her mom, Iga, Đučaviča and others.

All the work she spent training the dogs, made her stop and think about which plants she would tame.

(I have some left over grass seeds that nobody ate last winter. . . . I wonder if I planted them in a section of field that already had grass, if I could have even more seeds next fall? And if I only saved and planted the largest seeds, then they would produce larger and larger seeds each year. . . why am I wasting time thinking about this? If I make one patch of grass more prolific, the animals will preferentially eat that section of the parktundra. What I need is a way of keeping the animals out of that section of grass . . . like a Ward or something. But to charge the rune-stones of the Ward I would need . . . Maybe if I declared a spring Mother festival? . . .)

Mariza took her paints, made from a combination of different ochres and plants and painted the different runes on the stones various stones she'd need. She then, carried them out onto the parktundra. After deciding which section of the meadow she wanted to be more prolific, Mariza began laying out the stones. There needed to be a central complex of runestones in circle in the center. And an outer circle of stone that marked the boundary of the Wards. Now that the stones were aligned, Mariza headed back to the cave.

Since this spring day was a warm one. Mariza already had her summer-dress on. Both Vezava and Vojkovica had liked the way Mariza's Winter tunic laced up the sides so she could expand it as her pregnancy progressed. And Even before Vatha was born, Mariza had figured out how to make it lose in the bust and tight around the waist so that she could nurse babies inside, leaving her hands free. So Mariza and the other women had all made their summer dresses lace up the side. It had become the Clan's fashion for those few women that were adventurous enough to trade their wraps for summer-dresses. This group included: the women of Mariza's hearth, Zurbgranaza, and the two girls who had become women over the Winter. Taking an idea from Vojkovica, the women wore their winter leggings with their summer-dress as a tunic on chillier Spring days. Still, the sight of these young women on a warm day like today, in their mini dresses that where open and laced up the sides, excited Mariza. She could tell from the men's expressions that they agreed with her. Mariza had both her babies under her summer-dress, one on each breast. This allowed them to feed as they will.

As she approached the cave, Mariza passed the stone-house. It had stood through the Winter. She was still debating whether to tear it down and try to rebuild it or to cover it with hides to keep out the wind.

Outside the cave, the women were all working on various projects. Širiža was starting to squirm, so Mariza pulled her out of the top of her dress and set her daughter down on a fur next to baby Zuragakama, Zuragavaka's daughter.

"This Weech needs help charging some more runestones, So we're going to have a Spring Mother Festival," announced Mariza. "But because we are charging rune-stones we will have to do things a little different. Instead of taking men back to their hearths, each of you will take your man to a preset rune-stone. You should all set furs next to them. This Weech will be in the center and this Weech needs you, Zurbgranaza, to pick this Weech first so that we can certain that my Needs are Relieved."

"Her? What about me?" Protested Vezava.

"This clanluna enjoys Sharing Pleasures with you, but because you are my acolyte, this woman always feel a little guilty. . . like she's forcing you," replied Mariza. "Besides, we can Share Pleasures anytime. Part of the point of a Mother Festival is to honor the Mother by Sharing Pleasures outside your hearth. Zurgranaza doesn't live at our hearth, she enjoys Sharing Pleasures with me, and she is good at Relieving this woman's Needs. Now, Zuragavaka, we need someone to stay at the cave and watch children. Can you do this for us?"

"Yes Mariza," replied the former Leader's mate.

The Spring Mother Festival/Rune charging ritual was a success. Each woman touched a rune-stone on the outer edge of the circle while Sharing Pleasures with a man she wasn't mated to. While Mariza and Zurgranaza Shared Pleasures in the center complex of stones. Each time a woman would peak, Mariza would draw the magic of it into herself and then use it to charge the rune-stone on the periphery where the couple was and the corresponding runstone in the central complex that Mariza could physically touch, herself.

Once the ritual was complete, there was a circular section of the grass in the middle of the parktundra that the animals stayed out of.

By early Summer, Mariza judged that both the dogs and the women were ready for their first hunt. Mariza and Zurbgranaza were the only ones with babies that need to be left in the care of another woman. Under Mariza's direction, each woman had her sling hanging from her belt, along with a pouch of small stones and her bow in hand. Arrows were in quivers on their backs.

Mariza in the lead, the group of women and dogs headed out across the grass of the parktundra.

"There!" Zurbgranaza pointed at a herd of horses in the distance. They had been walking through the grass for quite a while before coming to the top of this rise that allowed them to see the distant herd.

"We can not hunt them," signed Mariza. "Those are horses."

"Why not?" asked Vojkovica.

Why not indeed? Mariza had never questioned the clanluna ban on hunting horses before. She knew the purpose of the ban was to avoid mistakenly hunting centaurs and unicorns. But there weren't any here. . . . Mariza nodded her ascent.

"We need to circle around widely so they do not know we are coming for them," signed Mariza. "Vezava, take Zuragakadava, Zuragakabaza and the dogs around that way. This woman will lead the rest of us around this way. Wait until we have completely surrounded the herd before moving in."

The women all nodded and set out, going long way around the herd in opposite directions. As Mariza had taught them they all walked at a leisurely pace as they spread out. The dogs, went the furthest and closed the circle, just as they had been trained. Suddenly, Đak spotted a hare and began running after it barking and apparating randomly.

"Đak! No!" shouted Mariza.

But it was too late . . . the herd was spooked! The horses began running away from Mariza and towards the river. All the women began shooting arrows at the horses. They had been practicing shooting their bows at stationary targets all Spring. Now they were learning how hard it was to hit a moving target. None of the women except Mariza managed to hit a horse and she was too far away for her arrows to penetrate deep enough to bring a horse down. Mariza ran after the horses and the other women followed her lead. She knew the horses could outrun her, but they would slow down, entering, crossing and getting out of the river.

The last of the horses was in the water when Mariza and the women arrived. Mariza notched an arrow to shoot one of the stragglers. As she was aiming, the horse looked back at her . . . and suddenly Mariza couldn't bear to shoot the horse. They looked too much like unicorns . . . she wondered what it would be like to ride one?

She didn't want to ruin her new summer-dress, so Mariza took her knife and cut the laces on the left side enough that she could quickly get it off her. She then dove into the water and swam after the horses. Her mother had taught her to be a strong swimmer and she was able to catch up with a mare. Grabbing the horse by the ears, she pulled herself onto its' back! The mare gave a whinnying scream in protest.

**Mariza** (20) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (5) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (1) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (6) – blink-dog

- 5 Blink-wolves (0)

-Međveđj (4) Cave Bear

Zuradan (18) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (14) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, Mariza's accolyte, Zuradan's mate,

Zuradaz – (15) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (15) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

Zezbrakran (41) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (34) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (54)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (39) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (30) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (12) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zurvgakavama (0) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (38) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (38) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

Zuradanak (36) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (33) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (36) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (32) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (35) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (29) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabava (11) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuragakabama (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (19) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (17)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (2) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zuragavab (16) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka

-Zurbgranaza (18) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, mate of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (3) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zurvgak (15) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (14) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

Zubgranev (15) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

- Zuragakadava (14) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev


	22. Chapter 80: A secret affair

Clanluna

Chapter 80: A secret affair

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

It was the first warm day of spring. Like the rest of the Clan, Ayla decided it would be a good day to get out of the cave. This was the first day it was warm enough to shed her winter leggings, tunic and parka and just tie a wrap around her hips. She tucked her sling and a small pouch of stones in the belt of her wrap and stuck her wand behind her ear. Grabbing a basket and her digging stick, Ayla went foraging for spring greens. . . . After she'd filled her basket and was heading back to the cave, Ayla spotted Thonlan with his spear and spear-thrower in hand creeping up on a wooly rhinoceros, a young lone bull.

(What is he doing out hunting alone) thought Ayla. (That rhino is likely to turn on him and charge. He could get himself killed!)

When Thonlan pulled back and cast his spear, it hit the rhino's skull in a glancing blow. The wooly rhino turned and charged at him!

Ayla had been using her wand for more than 20 years. But she had been using her sling since childhood. Even after all these years, in high stress situations, she reached for her sling, not her wand. The wooly rhino had almost reached Thonlan by the time she'd pulled out her sling and a couple of stones. She let them fly.

TWAP! TWAP!

Ayla hit the wooly rhino with stones from her sling twice, in rapid succession. The enraged animal turned and began charging her!

TWAP! TWAP!

Ayla hit the wooly rhino with another two stones as it came bearing down on her. As it charged closer, she knew that she was going to die!

Suddenly, the wooly rhino's feet fell out from under it as it slide to a halt just inches from her, dead, with Thonlan's second spear in its' heart!

Seeing Thonlan running towards her, Ayla ran to meet him. When the met they pulled each other into a mutually crushing hug.

"Oh Ayla! I thought that rhino was going to kill you!" gushed Thonlan as he hugged her.

"Me too!" panted Ayla, before pulling away to look him in the eye.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Thonlan savagely, hungrily pulled her into a kiss! Ayla pried his lips apart with her tongue and his was eager to meet her's. He pushed her to the ground as she pulled him down on top of her, never breaking the kiss. Their Pleasures were fast and furious. They each need a reminder that they were alive. They kept going until Thonlan collapsed on top of her panting. . . When he'd caught his breath Thonlan, still inside her, pushed his shoulders up so he could look her in the eye.

"I- . . . I'm sorry . . . I don't know what came over me . . . I was so worried about you . . ." said Thonlan.

"Thonlan, it's all right," replied Ayla. "I need that too. I need you to make me feel alive. . . . And you did! I've missed you so much!"

Ayla had Shared Pleasures with Thonlan many times before. Long before they had been mated, he had occasionally joined them when she Shared Pleasures with Luna. She and Luna had pick each other's mates most of the time when there was a Mother festival. So Ayla and Thonlan had been occasional lovers for years before she became his 3rd woman. But every since last Summer, when she and Luna's relationship had grown more intense, he had stopped Sharing Pleasures with either of them. Thonlan had said he wanted to give them space to be together. But truthfully, he was a little jealous. He'd missed them both. But Ova had been happy to have Thonlan all to herself. Suddenly, Thonlan was worrying about how Ova and Luna would feel if they found out. He loved them both and would never do anything to cause them pain.

"I don't think we should tell Luna and Ova about this," said Thonlan.

Ayla nodded before he pulled out of her. Grabbing her wand, Ayla cast some cleansing charms on them both before levitating her carcass back to the cave.

Since Mara/Gaea had been Death Cursed, she was no longer allowed to attend the Spring Heat. No one would even acknowledge her, much less transfigure her, it she tried to attend. But there was nothing to stop her from portkeying her priestesses nearby and transfiguring all of them into unicorns so that they could attend. Once the Heat had begun, the centaurs didn't care about enforcing the taboo against the Sungaea. Once it was over, Gaea had procured another year of fanatical loyalty from her priestesses.

All Spring, Ayla couldn't stop thinking about that day with Thonlan. She and Luna were starting to Share Pleasures less often as they prepared for the Summer Gathering. Once it began, Ayla and Thonlan kept finding excused to leave the camp. They never asked each other to go 'hunting'. But they would find some other reason to be alone together, away from the camp, where they would Share Pleasures. Sometimes they would even go 'hunting' with other people and then meet each other after they were done. Thonlan, after all, had the stamina of a 17-year-old and Ayla was a Weech. Still . . . the whole secrecy aspect of her secret affair with her mate, both disturbed and excited Ayla.

This was also a busy summer for the clanlunae. There were more young men in need of training and young women in need of 1st Rites than ever before. And near the end of the Summer, they began pairing up and mating. For this new generation, just now coming of age, a complex pattern emerged for who would mate whom. They'd never discussed it amongst themselves, but somehow they'd all reached a consensus. None of them wanted to mate within their own Clan. The members of their own Clan were more like siblings to them. It felt incestuous. So they looked to other Clans to find mates. But just as the women were less likely to leave their own Clan after they were mated. The men were more likely to. And everyone wanted to be in a Clan that was older than their own. So the Abraxas Clan was the preferred Clan for almost everybody. The exception being, people who were part Clan. They were drawn preferentially to Durc's Flamel Clan. And Weech's and Weez-Urs didn't want to leave Abraxas Clan until they had finished their magical training. This is why Iga's son, Ood stayed, in spite of marrying into the Đumbleđore Član. Igača had agreed to mate him with the condition that after his training was over, he would become the Đumbleđore Član's Weez-Ur. Young women preferred to be the 1st Mate of their man, but would accept being the 2nd Mate. Most would rather leave their Clan to be a 2nd Mate in other Clan before they would agree to be a 3rd mate in their own Clan. And so, the young women and young men paired up and mated. . .

"Would you like to go hunting?" asked Ayla.

Wilmar looked up at her with a shocked expression. The Luna's mate had never expressed any interest in him before. Still for One-who-serves-the-Luna, being invited "hunting" by Ayla was the near best thing to being invited "hunting by the Luna, herself! He nodded his ascent, smiled, rose to his feet and offered her his hand. He could finish making that axe later.

Seeing Ayla leave with Iga's son, Thonlan looked for someone to invite "hunting" too. He was looking forward to "hunting" with Ayla afterwards. Đučaviča had just finished burping her baby, Marižađa.

"Would you like to go hunting?" asked Thonlan.

Đučaviča smiled at him and nodded. "Đovič, can you watch Marižađa for awile?" asked Đučaviča, as she handed her baby to the other woman.

Seeing then walk away from the Summer Gathering together, Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear and disillusioned herself. Now she could follow Thonlan unseen. She had certain suspicions that her tarot readings he confirmed. Now she'd see it with her own eyes.

As Ayla walked away from the Summer Gathering, she was feeling very wicked. She had her sling on her belt, but Wilmar had nothing to hunt with. He knew they were just going off to Share Pleasures. But Ayla remembered what a big fit Mariza had pitched when Mara had mated Wilmar. She didn't think her daughter would approve of her Share Pleasures with him. And then there was the fact that after Wilmar, she had secret plans to meet with Thonlan for more Pleasures. The whole idea was making her feel like a very bad woman . . . and that excited her!

"This looks like a good place," said Ayla as she pulled a shrunken mammoth fur out of a fold in her wrap, waved her wand, said the incantation and enlarged it.

Once she had spread the fur on the ground, Ayla started to untie her wrap, but was interrupted by his pulling her into a kiss. Thonlan wanted to make certain that he'd Pleasured Ayla well. And as a clanluna who specialized in Pleasures, he was very skillful. They spent hours at it, as he Pleasured Ayla over and over until finally, he couldn't restrain himself any more, and Relieved his own Need in her.

Ayla held Wilmar closely as she struggled to catch her breath. As she held him against her Ayla reflect that Iga was right about Pleasures bringing people closer together. She found herself filled with Love for Wilmar and realized that she'd been forging bonds of love with many different men over the past summer as she'd gone "hunting" with them as an excuse to secretly meet to Share pleasures with Thonlan. For years, she'd almost always picked Thonlan at Mother Festivals, as Luna had often picked Zar. It had seemed natural to become's Thonlan's mate after Zar had died. And then, last summer, she had Luna had become exclusive . . . and arrangement that Ayla had broken with her secret affair with Thonlan. She was feeling quite guilty about the implied deception. She promised herself when she returned to camp, she'd confess all to Luna. She'd also start do more Sharing of Pleasures. Forge some Bonds of Love with more of her Clan.

When Wilmar had finally fallen out of her, rolled off of Ayla. She sat up and waved her wand.

"Scourgify!" Ayla cleaned the sweat and love juices off of herself before doing the same for Wilmar.

"That was wonderful!" gushed Ayla, as she starting tying her wrap back on.

"You were quite good yourself," replied Wilmar as he began dressing himself in his leggings and sleeveless summer tunic. "I hope I having interfered with your plans."

"What do you . . . Oh!" Ayla jumped up, waved her wand and said the incantation to shrink the fur and tuck it back in a fold of her wrap. She grabbed Wilmar and pulled him into a quick kiss. "Thanks! Bye!" before running off.

Đučaviča had amazed Thonlan with her skill when they'd Shared Pleasures. She had been holding him close with her arms and legs wrapped around him as the pounding of her heart slowed down to normal. Finally she pushed him off of her saying: "You'd better go. I'm sure Ayla is waiting for you. . ."

"Yeah, you're right… Wait! You know about me and Ayla?" exclaimed Thonlan.

"Of course! Everybody knows!" replied Đučaviča.

"How did you?" asked Thonlan

"Well you two aren't being very subtle about it," replied Đučaviča. "I just don't see how you can be ready again so soon after what you just did with me."

As it turned out, Thonlan had plenty of time. He even had time to actually hunt a roe deer and dress it. Finally, a rustling of the bushes announced Ayla's arrival in their meeting place.

"Where had you been all this time? I thought you'd never come!" asked Thonlan.

"I've been Sharing Pleasures with Wilmar," replied Ayla.

"For this long?" asked Thonlan. "Doni! I need to learn his secret! So . . . Are you up for some more?"

"With you? Always!" replied Ayla as Thonlan held her hands in his and pulled her closer.

As they kissed, Ayla became away of the scent of another woman clinging to him. It somehow reminded her of her daughter Mariza. They continued to kiss as they undressed each other. Ayla stepped away from him so she could enlarge the fur and spread it out for them as he slipped out of his leggings. Ayla knelt on the fur and he came forward so she could take his organ into her mouth. He tasted strongly of the dried love juices of himself and a woman. Whoever she was, Ayla liked her taste and resolved to ask him later. She wanted to drink from the source. But for now, Ayla was more concerned with giving Thonlan Needs for her Relieve. Thonlan lowered himself to the fur so he could lick her while she worked on him. He was able to Relieve her Needs and give her more before switching around so he could enter her. Ayla moaned at how good he felt inside her. He began thrusting and managed to Relieve her Needs again before they Shared Pleasures together. Thonlan lay on her, basking in the afterglow when Luna said:

"So why did you feel the need to hide this from me?"

"Luna!" exclaimed Thonlan as he rolled off of Ayla. "It's- . . . I mean- . . . How long have you been here?"

"I've been following since you left the Gathering," replied Luna, as she ended the disillusionment charm and appeared, sitting on the fur next to them.

"So you were watching me and Đučaviča, then me and Ayla and-"

"I've known all along," mused Luna. "After all, I could taste him on you. But you two have been Sharing Pleasures for years. Why is it different now?"

"I knew it was wrong to keep it from you when Thonlan and I started Sharing Pleasures again," said Ayla.

"Actually that was my idea," confessed Thonlan. "I thought you would be jealous if you knew I'd started Sharing Pleasures with her first."

"Why would I be jealous?" asked Luna. "I love you both . . . And I agreed to have her become your 3rd mate. Actually I'm glad this happened! Now that you two are lovers again, do you think we could be too?"

"Of course, Luna," said Thonlan. "I never stopped loving you. . . . I only wanted to give you two and Ova a chance to have a honeymoon."

"Great! How about now?" said Luna, excitedly as she began loosening the ties of her summer-dress.

"um- . . . Luna? I already twice today- . . ." pointed out Thonlan.

"Ayla, could you leave us alone for a while?" asked Luna, before rounding on her mate with her wand in hand. "Engorgio!"

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

**Gaea** – (20) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Artemiseleneris (0) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-Aeolusartoremus (16) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (16) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (16) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (16) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (16) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (16) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (16) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (20) – daughter of Aurorauroraurora of Bison Camp

-Iokastandromedapraxis (4) daughter of Antigonerissulla

-Kreonarcicusarpedon (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

Sirenepthysyla (22) – daughter of Siresireniobe of Smilondon Camp

-Europagripatria (7) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Hermioneuredycevadne (3) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Priamidaseus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

Hestiathenaurora (15) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

-Nestorheusylvanus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

Lethanealmathea (20) – daughter of Letaineiasalmathea of Reindeer camp

-Proteusargonestor (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

Hypolytalialeepa (25) – daughter of Heracanthaegle of Wooly Rhino Camp

-Ganymedeosenyo (10) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Daphneoselenadrastos (6) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Herorionestor (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

Medusanemonaeola (23) – daughter of Melpomenevandne of Hyena Camp

-Megaeradraeriaegla (8) daughter of Medusanemonaeola

-Menelauseuseus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (18) - Cave elf, Son of Onanger Camp

- (20) - Cave elf, Son of Megaceros Camp

- (21) – Cave elf, Son of Reindeer Camp.

- Perzeusolon (38) – cave-elf, Son of Smilodon Camp, sees Ayla every year (Golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes)

-Circeoniobe (21) – cave-elf, daughter of Medeariadneris the sungaea

Of Bison Camp, former redfoot

- (0) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur


	23. Chapter 81: CRACK!

I have doubled the size of the previous chapter since I first posted it.

Clanluna

Chapter 81: CRACK!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

In the middle of the river, the horse couldn't get a good foothold to buck Mariza off. And every time she started to get to close to the shore, Mariza would pull on the mare's ear, forcing her to turn away from the edge. Over the whinnying screams of the horse, Mariza heard the splash of Vezava being bucked off into the river. Her acolyte had tried imitating Mariza: cutting the laces on the left side of her summer-dress so she could pull it off, swimming after and horse and climbing on its' back. But Vezava's horse was too close to the bank and it easily bucked her off. Mariza continued to keep steering the horse away from the bank until finally, the mare wore herself out and ceased struggling. Mariza was tired too. She sat on the horse in the river until she'd caught her breath.

When she was ready, Mariza loosened her grip on the horse's ears and patted the mare's neck. Gingerly, the mare took cautious steps towards the shore and finally climbed out of the water. With Mariza still on her back, she began walking away from the river. The mare walked faster until her gait had become a gallop. Mariza just let the horse run for a few minutes before pulling on her ears to turn. She guided the horse back to the group of women then forced the horse to halt with a strong tug on both ears. The horse reared back and kicked with her front legs before settling down. Mariza looked down at the women who were staring at her, transfixed! Mariza didn't like the worshipful look in their eyes, especially Vezava's.

"Yes, this woman is riding a horse!" signed Mariza. "But it does not mean that this woman is secretly the Great Mother! So stop looking at this woman that way! Now as soon as this Weech figures out how to duplicate this, this Weech will help each of you get a horse to ride. Now, let us take her back to the cave. Maybe we can put her in the stone-house."

Mariza, who was her mother's daughter, named the horse Whinney. They quickly devised a system of hobbling the horse when it wasn't being ridden during the day, and locking it in the stone-house at night. Zariz and Đak were put in charge of watching the horse. For riding, Mariza devised a harness similar to the ones used to on snorkacks, back home.

Thoughts of women hunting were forgotten for the rest of summer. Once Mariza had analyzed what she had done and how she had done it, she was ready to help capture more horses. They would drive the horses in the river, and try to duplicate Mariza's feat. They weren't always successful. But by the end of summer, each of the women-who-hunt had a horse and half of them had learned to ride. Vezava had noticed that her horse would often try to scrape her off in the bushes at the edge of the forest. If she was just wearing a summer-dress her legs would be cut up fiercely by the brush. So Vezava made herself some thigh high boots to protect herself. The other women soon adopted the idea, even Mariza.

But there was more to do than ride horses. The still had to gather the plants that they needed to eat and for potions and healing. And there was the special plot of grass to harvest. Wild wheat and barley were not native to here. So Mariza was domesticating a grain that hadn't existed in the old timeline. But with the horses, the warded area was not enough. They had to gather still more in order to have enough.

Towards the end of Autumn, Mariza and the women were gathering nuts in the forrest went she spotted Međveđj. The Cave Bear was pulling down a hollow tree that some bees had made a nest in.

"You think he let us have some of honey after he done?" signed Vezava.

"This woman is certain that he will let us have some," signed Mariza.

"It is too bad that we cannot have honey available all the time," signed Zurbgranaza.

"Yes, after he done, the bees fly away, build new hive somewhere else," signed Vojkovica.

"This woman wishes we could keep the bees nearby," signed Zurvgakava.

"That is it!" waved Mariza. "We CAN keep the bees nearby! All we would have to do is provide a hollow tree and some honey. Of course, we'd have to Ward it so that the Bears would stay out of the hive. . . . But it would be better to do it in the Spring."

"Why?" signed Vezava.

"There are lots of flowers in the spring," signed Mariza. "This is too late in the year. This woman is not certain that those bees will be able make enough honey to survive the winter."

"Are we going to have another Mother Festival to charge the rune-stones around this hive?"

"No, this woman should be able to take care of it myself with the help of a willing woman," signed Mariza.

"This woman willing!" signed Vezava.

Autumn also brought new births. All of the women who hadn't given birth the winter before had conceived that winter and now they were delivering.

"Look Zurbgrana, you have got a new daughter!" signed Mariza.

"And it is alive? It is!" signed the Medicine Woman as she took her baby and offered it the breast. "This woman is lucky to have survived the birth. This woman would not have if not for you. This woman is grateful, Mariza."

"Oh, it was just part of my duties as a clanluna," signed Mariza. "This Clan has had many children these past two years. Why were there so few in previous years?"

"There were not any fewer births," signed Zurbgranaza. This is the usual amount of births. It just that we have never had so many survive before."

"What do you mean: never had so many survive before?" asked Mariza.

"Well, most babies do not survive their first winter," signed Zurbgranaza.

"What happens to them," signed Mariza, with dawning horror.

"They die," signed Zurbgranaza.

"Babies don't die," signed Mariza.

"Usually they do," signed Zurbgranaza. "That is what made last winter so miraculous"

"No! Babies don't die!" waved Mariza.

"It is true," signed Zurbgrana. "And often even if the baby survives, the mother doesn't"

"That happens a lot amongst Vanthonoi," said Vezava. "That's why there are so many more men than women."

"No! Babies don't die! Old people die!" insisted Mariza.

"That may be true amongst your own people with your potions that saved my life," signed Zubgrana. "But until last winter, babies usually died."

As the realization of how much their lives had changed hit the women gathered at the medicine woman's hearth, Vezava looked down at her daughter as if seeing her for the first time. The Great Mother had just promised her that her child would live! Vezava promised to thank her goddess with a lavish gift of Pleasure, later tonight.

In order to keep the horses for the winter, the stone-house was covered in hides. The first snow would provide insulation and keep the horses warm. They were locked in, but Mariza and the dogs would check up on them frequently through the Winter.

Winter was almost upon them. The men had gone on one last hunt. But they returned carrying not game, but one of their own.

"Zuragavab!" cried Zurbgranaza when she saw the condition her mate was in.

"What happened?" asked Zurbgrana.

"A wooly Rhino gored and trampled him," signed Zezbrakran.

After examining him, the medicine woman turned to her daughter and signed. "This woman grieves for you . . . he cannot be saved."

"No! Nooooo!" cried Zurgranaza.

Mariza can running out of the cave carrying her bag of potions. She could see why Zurbgrana thought he couldn't be saved. His chest was caved in, his leg was broken, he was heavily bruised and bleeding badly . . probably internally . . . he was pale from all that blood loss. . . . Mariza poured a blood replenishing potion down his throat and he started bleeding more heavily. She then started pouring coagulation potion on the wounds to get them to close. She gave him another blood replenishing potion, then a pepper up potion. Smoke jetted out of his ears.

"His Heart has stopped!" Mariza looked around at the gathering Clan. Zurgrana was trying to comfort her daughter while watching closely to see what Mariza was doing.

"Vezava! Vezava, go get the rune-stones from our fire and bring them here!" said Mariza.

Vezava handed her baby off to Vojkovica and ran into the cave. She returned carrying two of them. After she'd handed them off to Mariza, she ran back into the cave for more.

Mariza set one rune-stone on Zuragavab's sternum and signed: "Stand back everyone," before raising the other stone over her head and slamming it down on the first stone.

CRACK!

Zuragavab's body appeared to be enveloped in lightning as the magic in the rune-stone discharged as it shattered. Mariza felt for a pulse but didn't find one. So she brushed the pieces off of him and set the second rune-stone on his chest. When Vezava came out of the cave with two more rune-stones, Mariza took a third stone, held it over her head and used it to shatter the second stone.

CRACK!

Again the lightning-like discharge of magic enveloped his body. Again feeling no pulse, Mariza tried again:

CRACK!

This time, when Mariza didn't feel a pulse, she accepted her failure.

"This weech could not save him either," signed Mariza. "This woman grieves for you."

Zurbgranaza had stopped crying. She now resumed her expression of grief as her mother and friend tried to comfort her. She finally calmed down when her daughter, Marizurba began crying. She shushed her daughter as she offered her the breast. Once she was happily nursing, Zurbgranaza looked up from her daughter and at Mariza.

"What is this woman going to do? This woman has two children and no mate!" signed Zurbgranaza.

"This Clan will take care of you no matter what you decide," signed Mariza. "You may stay at your hearth as long as you wish. You may want to become a second mate to one of the men. But if you want . . . you could move into our hearth."

"Asking her to be your mate?" asked Vezava. "Can women really mate other women?"

"Yes they can," replied Mariza.

"Then this woman want to be you mate" signed Vezava.

"You would give up Zurdan to mate me?" asked Mariza.

"Well- . . . Uh- . . . can a mate you both?" asked a flustered Vezava.

"Yes, you could . . . if it were not for the fact that, as clanluna, this woman is already mated to you, to everyone in this clan," signed Mariza. "This clanluna already Shares Pleasures with you. But you and Vojkovica each have someone to share your furs with, to sleep with. This woman is asking you, Zurgranaza if you would like to share her furs, to move into our hearth.

"This woman thinks she would like that very much," signed Zurbgranaza. "But . . . would it be acceptable if this woman sometimes still Shared Pleasures with men?"

"Of course!" signed Mariza.

"And while you and Zuradan are Sharing Pleasures, this woman can Share Pleasures with Mariza!" added Vezava.

"Sometimes . . . and other times, you can help me watch the children," replied Mariza.

"That too," signed Vezava. "What kind of ceremony do you have for two women mating?"

"Actually, this clanluna thinks that she should have a ritual where she is formally to mated to everyone in the Clan.

And so, that evening, after the funeral, the whole Clan gathered outside the cave for a mating. Next to last was Mariza, wearing only her redfoot skirt. (Vezava was, of course dressed the same) It was a bit chilly to be wearing so little. But Mariza would endure. One by one the men and women of the Clan came forward, painted the sign of their totems over where the mog-ur had painted the sign of Mariza's on her chest. After each person, the mog-ur would announce that their totem had joined with hers. The people of Mariza's hearth were the last to paint their signs on her chest and Zurbgranaza was the very last. Mariza then knelt at Zurgranaza's feet and waited . . . . it seemed like forever . . . had she changed her mind? Was she ever going to? Finally, she tapped Mariza on the shoulder. Mariza looked up at her and smiled. Zurbgrana offered her a hand and Mariza used it to get up before walking hand and hand with her into the cave.

Their mating night was pretty messy. Mariza's chest was covered in paint and she got it all over Zurbgrana. At one point during the night, Međveđj return to the cave to hibernate, signaling that winter had begun. There were men's and women's ceremonies that night and there had been a funeral earlier in the day for Zuragavab.

Their hearth was too smoky because Mariza had destroyed the rune-stones that had channeled the smoke in a futile attempt to save Zuragavab. So they had to used the fire in Zurbgranaza's old hearth until Mariza had a chance (with help from Vezava and Zurbranaza) to charge some new rune-stones. In the meantime, the boundary stones were moved so that the two hearths were combined into a single large hearth with two fires.

When the time came for the Winter Mother Festival, the mog-ur chose to drum with the children. This along with the death of Zurbgranaza's mate meant that there were two more women than men this year. Since no one was heavily pregnant this year, the women danced with more joy and abandon before they started pulling men out of the dance to Share Pleasures. The order in which men were picked was no surprise either. The first men chosen were all of high status, next were the ones who were known to be good at Pleasures. The only Surprise had been when Zuragakadaza had taken Mariza by the hand and started leading her away from the dance. By now the mushrooms in the tea were making the whole cave glow with a bright iridescent glow. When they arrived at Mariza's bedding, she turned and signed:

"This woman did not know you liked to share Pleasures with women."

"This woman is uncertain," admitted Zuragakadaza. "But this woman would like to try it."

"Well, let us see if this woman can give you Needs, first," signed Mariza before pulling her into a kiss.

As it turned out Mariza was successful and her attempt at Relieving Zuragakadaza quickly progressed into mutual Sharing of Pleasures. And during the peak, Mariza had a vision of a black haired woman sharing pleasures with Zeen. Mariza had never seen this particular woman before, yet she seemed familiar somehow. . . .

Like every winter, there was much work to do. Especially since someone had to go check on the horses several times a day, even during blizzards. Vezava and Vojkovica had greatly improved their skill at both the ancient and the local Clan signs. And the many of the people of the Clan had picked up a lot of the Vanthonoi language. Learning a new language had given Mariza fuel for thought. She now knew so many languages that she was starting to see patterns in how they were related, which the analogized to familial relationships. Sungaean and Sharamudi appeared to be siblings, descended from some other language. Zelendonii, Mamuti, Haramuti and Vanthoni all seemed to be sibling children of Sharamudi. Harvatišarani, the Everard language, was obviously a child of Haramuti and Đananđanađi or the Đumbleđore language was a child of Harvatišarani. English appeared to be unrelated to any of the other languages.

This Winter Mariza judged that Zariz was old enough, so she began teaching him to read and write. When Vezava saw what she was teaching, she wanted to learn too. As did Vojkovica and Zurbgranaza. Pretty soon all the women-who-hunt plus the medicine woman were taking literacy lesson from Mariza. But although teaching them to read and write Vanthoni, spelling everything the way it sounded, didn't take long, teaching them to read and write English would require them to learn to speak English. Mariza could also easily teach them to speak the spoken portion of the Zorg's Clan signs. There was no easy way of turning signs into written words. She could perhaps create some sort of ideagrams like Chinese or Hieraglyphic Egyptian. But it was easier just to teach literacy in spoken languages.

**Mariza** (21) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (6) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (2) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (1) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (7) – blink-dog

- 5 Blink-wolves (1)

-Međveđj (5) Cave Bear

-Zurbgranaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab

- Zurbgranazaga (4) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradan (19) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (15) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, Mariza's accolyte, Zuradan's mate,

-Marizava (0) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

Zuradaz – (16) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (16) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (0) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (42) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (35) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (55)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (31) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (13) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zurvgakavama (1) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (39) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (39) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (37) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (34) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (37) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (38) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (36) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (30) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabava (12) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuragakabama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (20) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (18)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

- Zuragakadazad (3) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zuragavab (16) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka - dead

Zurvgak (16) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (15) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (16) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (15) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

One day, when it had been Mariza and Vezava's turn to stay home and watch the children, the women came back from foraging looking all somber. Vojkovica, in particular looked all disheveled.

"What happened?" signed Mariza.

Vojkovica turned away from her and looked down.

Mariza handed baby Vantha to Vezava, stood and walked over to stand in front of Vojkovica. She lifted the young woman's chin and looked her in the eye.

"What happened?" signed Mariza.

Vojkovica shook her head and turned away.

"The Others Relieved their Needs in us," signed Zurbgrana.

"All of you?" signed Mariza.

Zurbgranaza and some of the others nodded.

Mariza pulled Vojkovica into a hug as she began crying.


	24. Chapter 82: Bees are our friends

I've been sitting on this part of a chapter for a while . . . . I'm frankly appalled at what I write. My dyslexia had gotten worse in the past year. No matter how many times I re-read a chapter, I still find new errors after I post. I'm also not happy with the content. Too much emphasis on Pleasures. (Even though Mariza is using them to build an infrastructure and Mara is using them to enslave people)

Clanluna

Chapter 82: Bees are our friends

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Zurbgranaza adapted well to her new hearth. Her old fire was used for cooking while the other fire was dedicated to potion brewing. All four women found it easier to have so many helpers for child care and that they could get much more accomplished. Mariza liked sharing a hearth with both her lovers.

One day, while Vojkovica was Sharing Pleasures in her usual manner, Zurgranaza asked Mariza and Vezava to explain it to her. Zuradan was holding her arms over her head so she couldn't move while Zuradaz Shared Pleasures with her. Every once in a while, Vojkovica would try to break free, but Zuradan held her arms firmly.

"The woman does not understand," signed Zurgranaza. "Why are they holding her down?"

"They are Forcing her to Share Pleasures," explained Vezava.

"Is that allowed?" asked Zurgranaza. "This woman thought that we didn't have to Relieve men's Needs anymore unless we wanted to."

"This woman was disturbed at first by seeing them do that," admitted Mariza. "You were there when those Vanthonoi men, men of the Others, Forced this woman in that exact same position. But Vojkovic seems to enjoy being forced. This woman doesn't understand why. But if she told them to stop and they didn't you can be sure they would face this clanluna's wrath."

"If she is enjoying it, why does she keep trying to throw them off?" asked Zurbgranaza.

"Amongst our people . . . our old people . . . the Vanthonoi, women are required to be Forced every time they Share Pleasures. We are expected to fight back. A respectable woman can only Share Pleasures with a man who is strong enough, or has enough friends to Force her. We were raised to think only flat- . . . uh, women of the Clan allowed men to Relieve their Needs without fighting back. There's even a legend about a woman who liked Pleasures so much that she tried to Force a man and instead, turned into a . . . woman of the Clan," explained Vezava

"This woman thinks that she would like to try that," signed Zurbgranaza, as she pointed at Vojkovica and the two men.

"This woman is certain they would be willing to if you ask them," signed Mariza.

Vezava's face showed that she was deep in concentration on something.

"Wait, so we allowed to be Forced?" asked Vezava. "It won't hurt my standing as you acolyte?"

"You allowed to Share Pleasure anyway you want and with whom you want . . . as long as they agree to," replied Mariza.

"Alright, then this woman wants it," signed Vezava. "After you, maybe tomorrow, this woman wants to try being forced."

That evening, Zurgranaza was Forced by the two men and the next morning, Vezava was. Seeing how much they were enjoying it, made Mariza want to give it a try . . . with Zurbgrana and Vezava. This was the first of many times for Vezava. She liked being Forced almost as much as Vojkovica did. But she liked other ways of Sharing Pleasures too. Zubgranaza liked it enough that she occasionally allowed herself to be Forced again. But preferred one on one mutual Pleasures. Mariza liked being Forced by two women that she loved a lot more pleasant that being Forced by strange men. But she liked to caress her lovers and so, rarely let them do that to her again.

But they didn't spend all winter Sharing Pleasures. Most of the time, they were working, making things. Mariza made Zuradan a throwing spear and at spear thrower. She'd thought that if the men had hunted the Wooly Rhinos last fall with throwing spears, Zurgranaza might not be a widow. The men of her hearth copied Mariza's design and made plans to practice throwing spears in the spring.

When Spring sprang there was much work to do. The women resumed practicing with their bows and slings, while the two men of Mariza's hearth began practicing throwing spears. The horses had to be retrained as they had forgotten over the winter.

Mariza and Vezava charged up some rune-stones and set up a warded area for the beehive. Mariza had saved a little honey and set it out in the forest. Soon it was discovered by bees and they set up a relay line of workers to carry it back to the hive. Mariza followed the line of bees back to their hive in a hollow tree. Slipping out of her leggings and tunic, Mariza began rubbing her skin all over with an insect repelling potion. It was a bit chilly to be naked and wet, but she would endure. Once she'd covered herself head-to-toe in the potion, Mariza began climbing the tree with a rawhide pouch in hand. Once she had made it to the hole in the tree, Mariza reached in and began scooping out the hive and putting it in the bucket. The potion she had covered herself in was much stronger that a modern muggle insect repellant. The very angry bees literally could approach closer than a millimeter from her skin. Once she was certain that she had the queen, Mariza closed the pouch and climbed down from the tree. She didn't want to get the potion on her clothes so she carried them as she walked back to the cave, followed by a swarm of angry bees. When she arrived at the beehive she'd made out of a part of a hollow tree with a flat stone for a lid, Mariza put the honeycomb and the queen in the hive then placed the stone lid on the top. The hive was sitting on another flat rock and there was a hole in the bottom of one side, just big enough for the bees to fly in. There were two sets of rune-stones. One would keep the queen inside the wards. The other would keep Međveđj and other animals out. The bees angrily swarmed around their new home look for someone to sting, while Mariza went to the river to wash the potion off.

The next morning Mariza received the first owl of Spring with a letter from her mother telling her about the past winter.

Tears ran down Mariza's cheeks as she read that Broog, Ena, Vorv and Uva had all died over the winter. These four mixed people had been founding members of the Clanluna. Mariza remembered how hard her mother had cried when she learned that Vorn and Uba had died. Grev was the last person left from Brun's Clan.

There was no more news about Mara. When she read the last letter before winter, Mariza had been certain that Mara would enact some sort of vengeance. But so far, nothing had been heard from the Sungaea.

Zuna and Dyondara had completed their Magical training that year and it had become apparent that Thonda and Zara would follow the pattern of Ayla's daughters of not being good at the wand arts while Luna's children were not so good at magic that didn't involve wands. There were seven new magical students this year including Mariza's sister, Cruna. Also, for the first time this year, there were two boys studying magic from other Clans. Mariza's sister, Zuna had adopted Rađiv of Đumbleđore Clan and Creba had adopted Roš of Gaunt Clan.

Mariza put down the letter. She had been wondering how long she was expected to be clanluna for this Clan and what she would do about Zariz's magical education . . . . (So this is it. . . . Zariz is 6 now. He'll be 11 in 5 years. So I have 4 or 5 years before I have to either give him up to one of my sisters, return to my old Clan, or teach him myself. . . . 4 years to turn Zorg's Clan into a Clan of the Clanluna . . . 4 Years to train Vezava as my replacement . . .)

Spring also meant time to plant grass seeds. Mariza had saved the largest seed pods for planting and planted them over a larger area than last year. Enlarging the planted field meant charging more rune-stones. So another Spring Mother Festival was held at which Mariza also charged the stones she'd set to mark the Equinox sunrise and sunset. The runes on these stones would allow her to tap into the magic of the sun to help charge the wards. At the Summer Solstice, Vezava helped her charge stones to mark the Sunrise and Sunset on those days. And again, late in the summer to mark the first rising on Sirius, the brightest star.

One day, when it had been Mariza and Vezava's turn to stay home and watch the children, the women came back from foraging looking all somber. Vojkovica, in particular looked all disheveled.

"What happened?" signed Mariza.

Vojkovica turned away from her and looked down.

Mariza handed baby Vantha to Vezava, stood and walked over to stand in front of Vojkovica. She lifted the young woman's chin and looked her in the eye.

"What happened?" signed Mariza.

Vojkovica shook her head and turned away.

"The Others Relieved their Needs in us," signed Zurbgrana.

"All of you?" signed Mariza.

Zurbgranaza and some of the others nodded.

Mariza pulled Vojkovica into a hug as she began crying.

"Veltin said since I've become a flathead he didn't even need to Force me to service him," cried Vojkovica. "When I refused, he and Vezav held me down and Forced me! I tried to fight them off! I swear to Thoni I did! But they were just too strong! I know I like to pretend to be Forced by Zuradaz and Zuradan, but it's not the same and being Forced by someone you don't want. When he saw I was trying to fight him off Veltin just laughed at me and said I'm a human after all so, they could all Force me! He just kept Forcing me and Forcing me! And then . . . . And then . . . my body betrayed me! I didn't like what he was doing to me! I swear to Thoni I didn't! But it felt like he Relieved my Need! And when they switched places, Vezav made it happen too! And so did the others when it was their turn! I felt so helpless! I couldn't make them stop! And I feel so guilty for how it made me feel! I didn't want it! Really! . . . My body betrayed me! . . .!"

At this point Vojkovic's sobbing became uncontrollable and Mariza could no longer understand her. Mariza's first instinct was to think that it couldn't have been Force if Vojkovica enjoyed it. But she was acting like she'd been forced. If anything, the experience looked to be more traumatic than what Mariza had gone through. She decided to withhold judgment for now and just comfort her friend. She'd write Iga about it later. She led her back to their hearth where the women cleaned her up and held her until she cried herself to sleep.

Let us go outside to talk," signed Mariza at the other two. Once they were outside, they gathered the other two women-who-hunt. Mariza looked Zurbgrana, Zuragakadava and Zuragakabaza in the eye.

"All right, what happened?" signed Mariza. "Vojkovica seems a lot more upset than you. Is she the only one who was Forced?"

"This woman let one of them Relieve his Need in her, but Vojkovica was in only one they men had to Force," signed Zurbaganaza and the other two women nodded their agreement. "But since this woman did not resist him, he quickly lost interest in this woman. He didn't even finish Relieving his Need in this woman as he seemed to prefer taking a turn with Vojkovica."

"And you just stood there and let it happen?" signed Mariza. "Why didn't any of you help her!"

Zuradan and Zuradaz were unsuccessful in their attempts to get other men to practice throwing spears . . . until they made their first kill. After that the other men expressed an interest in learning the new skill.

This was also the summer that the women-who-hunt, did. Working together with the dogs and riding the horses, they managed to bring down an aurochs. After the mog-ur marked them as women-who-hunt, women's and men's ceremonies were held.

**Mariza** (21) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (6) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (2) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (1) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Đak (7) – blink-dog

- 5 Blink-wolves (1)

-Međveđj (5) Cave Bear

-Zurbgranaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, sleeps with Mariza

- Zurbgranazaga (4) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradan (19) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (15) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, Mariza's accolyte, Zuradan's mate,

-Marizava (0) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

Zuradaz – (16) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (16) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (0) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (42) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (35) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (55)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (40) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (31) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakun (13) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zurvgakavama (1) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (39) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (39) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (37) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (34) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (37) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (38) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (36) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (30) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

- Zuragakabava (12) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuragakabama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (20) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (18)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (3) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zuragavab (16) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuragavaka - dead

Zurvgak (16) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (15) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (16) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (15) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Whinney and various other horses


	25. Chapter 83: First Pleasures

Mara/Gaea's costume was inspired by Isabella Rosalini's top in 'Death Becomes her' which I saw last night. And the matching skirt is a style that was popular and often the only garment wore by women in different cultures all over the world post Ice Age, until the herberts shamed them out of it.

Clanluna

Chapter 83: First Pleasures

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Priamenedesatyr, dragging a heavily laden travois with all the bouza he could carry, made his was back from the Mamuntoi Summer Meeting. He had to hurry to make it back to the Sungaea Summer Meeting before it broke up or he wouldn't have anyone to trade with. Suddenly a herd of megaceros came bounding over the rise ahead, running strait for him. There was no time to put down his load and retrieve a spear from the travois. But fortunately, the herd avoided trampling him in their flight. But his relief was short lived. Now the predators that were chasing the herd came over the rise. They appeared to be cave lionesses with the heads of women. One of them made a bounding leap from the top of the hill and brought down a megaceros that had slowed to avoid Priamenedesatyr. As the rest of the herd escaped, half of the cave lioness/women gathered around their kill. The other half were encircling him. Priamenedesatyr estimated that there were about 20 of them in all.

"Good afternoon ladies," said Priamenedesatyr in Sungaean, nervously. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Are you Sungaean?" asked a Sphinx, in Sungaean.

"Are you sure you should be talking to a member of 'her' people?" asked another sphinx.

"Since, they're Death Cursed, do you think we could get away eating him?" asked another sphinx, as she licked her lips and looked hungrily at Priamenedesatyr.

"What makes you think the Death Curse applies to all of the Sungaea, and not just she-who-must-not-be-named?" asked an older sphinx. "Besides, if we did eat him, do you think could conceal it from the other Clans of the Clanluna?"

"Are you going to tell them?" asked the hungry Sphinx.

"Do you want to stay here debating it, or have a share of the fresh meat? Asked the older Sphinx as she nodded her head towards the megaceros carcass.

The Sphinxes turned away from him and joined the others. By now a male cave lion with the head of a man had shown up and was asking them to save some for the cave.

Priamenedes gingerly resumed his trek. When he was out of sight of the strange creatures, he silently thanked Gaea for protecting him.

When Priamenedesatyr arrived at the Sungaea Summer meeting, he was shocked at the sights that greeted him. Everywhere he looked, he saw people openly drinking alcohol. When he got to the trading area, there were many, many people with weak fermented beverages of various sorts. Still, the mamutoi bouza he had imported was of much higher quality and than anything anyone else had.

"Aren't you afraid the Sungaeae will catch you with that?" Priamenedesatyr asked one of the traders about his stock of weakly fermented fruit juice.

"No. Gaea, herself, lifted the taboo on alcohol at the beginning of Summer. People had been scrambling to create things to fill the demand ever since," replied the trader.

"Hey! Priamenedesatyr!" called out, Achillupercaliajax. "Gaea wants to talk to you."

As Priamenedesatyr followed Gaea's Priest to the Dragon Camp's section of the Summer Meeting, he wondered if he was in trouble. He'd heard that there was a woman claiming to be Gaea walking the Earth, but he figured the stories of her powers were just exaggerations. When they stopped at an elaborately painted tipi and the male priest of Gaea knocked on the hide door covering the entrance hole of the tipi, a female voice called out: "Enter!"

After pulling aside the door and handing the edge of it to Priamenedesatyr, Achillupercaliajax stepped in, knelt and pressed his forehead to the ground in a low bow.

"Great Mother, this is the trader, Priamenedesatyr, that gave me the bouza last autumn.

When Priamenedesatyr ducked into the tipi and laid eyes on Gaea for the first time, he gasped in astonishment. She was wearing multiple amber necklaces of various lengths that hung down to sort of cover her breasts. Around her waist was a belt, covered in amber beads, And from the belt hung hundreds of strings of amber beads, so many that the skirt nearly concealed what they covered. She looked younger than he expected someone pretending to be the Great Mother to look and her dirty-blonde hair almost matched the tint of the amber. The light from the tipi's central fire gave her a golden glow. The light of the setting sun steaming in from the entrance behind him enhanced the golden glowing effect.

He had often seen other Sungaean traders at Mamutoi Summer meetings in recent years trading for amber, but none of it had ended up in his own Camp. Now he knew what had happed to all that amber.

When her Priest, Achillupercaliajax brought her the man he had traded for the bouza last year, Gaea didn't knew what to expect. He had a rugged look of someone who didn't have a mate to repair his clothes. But on the other hand, some of the beads that decorated his tunic were from very far away. The cut of his Tunic and leggings were Sungaean. But it was decorated with Adriatic shells had had been traded from the Đumbleđores laid out in a mamutoi pattern. His long, red hair hung loosely below his shoulders. parted in front. His eyes were a leafy green colour.

He didn't sink into a into a kow-tow, even after seeing her Priest do so.

"So you're one who dared to break the alcohol taboo," mused Gaea, before patting the fur next to her. "Come! Join me!"

Gaea handed him a love-potion laced cup of mixed fruit juice that was barely fermented, before picking up and unadulterated cup for herself.

"When I caught some of my sungaeae drinking you bouza, I was forced to rethink that whole Alcohol taboo," said Gaea before they each drank from their cups. Gaea kept her cup raised a finished her cup on one sitting. When she was certain that the trader had finished his potion-laced drink she said: "Anyone who is willing to break such a major taboo in capable of anything. So I decided to harness your natural tendencies for my own purposes. Now I could scare you into doing my bidding. . . . but it's much better make you willing serve me. This is why a put some of my magic in your drink."

Priamenedesatyr looked down at his cup in horror.

"Now then . . . ," purred Gaea. "Let's Share Pleasures."

She pulled his into the kind of kiss that usually ensorcelled men and women without needing the potion, the kind of kiss that Iga had taught her as part of her clanluna training. But was surprised to find that he was kissing her back the same way, with great skill. Knowing the men usually like to feel in control, She let think he was in control. But the illusion quickly became reality as he kept going forward and backing off. He start with something like touching the edge of her breast, caressing his was inwards, then out a little, then in a little more so that by the time he actually touched her nipple she wanted him to. He did this with every part of her body, building up the tension so the when he finally pried open her folds and began licking her, Gaea was surprised to find herself feeling desire for his to do this to her.

She'd let people lick her off before, and sometimes someone might get in a stroke that felt good for and instant. But when he did so, he did it again. He kept it up, repeatedly licking her in the right way, with the right pressure and direction caused her to feel aroused! Her arousal grew and grew until for the first time (as a human) in her life, she actually felt her Pleasure Peak! She recognized what was happening because she'd experienced it before, years as a unicorn during Spring Heat. Once she recovered he licked her until her Needs were relieved again.

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

**Gaea** – (20) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Artemiseleneris (0) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-Aeolusartoremus (16) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (16) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (16) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (16) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (16) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (16) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (16) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (20) – daughter of Aurorauroraurora of Bison Camp

-Iokastandromedapraxis (4) daughter of Antigonerissulla

-Kreonarcicusarpedon (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

Sirenepthysyla (22) – daughter of Siresireniobe of Smilondon Camp

-Europagripatria (7) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Hermioneuredycevadne (3) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Priamidaseus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

Hestiathenaurora (15) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

-Nestorheusylvanus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

Lethanealmathea (20) – daughter of Letaineiasalmathea of Reindeer camp

-Proteusargonestor (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

Hypolytalialeepa (25) – daughter of Heracanthaegle of Wooly Rhino Camp

-Ganymedeosenyo (10) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Daphneoselenadrastos (6) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-Herorionestor (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

Medusanemonaeola (23) – daughter of Melpomenevandne of Hyena Camp

-Megaeradraeriaegla (8) daughter of Medusanemonaeola

-Menelauseuseus (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (18) - Cave elf, Son of Onanger Camp

- (20) - Cave elf, Son of Megaceros Camp

- (21) – Cave elf, Son of Reindeer Camp.

- Perzeusolon (38) – cave-elf, Son of Smilodon Camp, sees Ayla every year (Golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes)

-Circeoniobe (21) – cave-elf, daughter of Medeariadneris the sungaea

Of Bison Camp, former redfoot

- (0) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur


	26. Chapter 86: Beginning the Clan Gathering

Clanluna

Chapter 86: Beginning the Clan Gathering.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Durc was looking forward to the Clan Gathering. It only happened once every 7 years, but this was his moment to shine as the Leader of a powerful Clan. When He'd hived off to form Flamel Clan, he'd wanted to go back to living a more Clan lifestyle. It had annoyed him that Goov had stepped aside and let Zeen be mog-ur. But Durc had been some-what mollified that the fully Clan Goov had agreed to step in and be the original mog-ur of his Flamel Clan. And when, at the next Clan Gathering, Zeen was selected to be The Mog-Ur, Durc considered it a mixed blessing. He liked having The Mog-Ur be a member of his Clan at the Clan Gathering. But he was glad he didn't have to put up with the Weez-Ur during the other 6 years. His current mog-ur, Boom, was the fully Clan grandson of Uba. But the mog-urs had not picked him to supplant Zeen at the last Clan Gathering.

While Durc was uncomfortable with magic and the un-Clan way of the other Clans of the Clanluna, his mate, Ura, embraced them. She was Flamel Clan's clanluna, and a woman-who-hunts. It was largely the strength of her personality that kept the Flamel Clan from abandoning the Clanluna to live a purely Clan life-style.

So Durc felt a certain amount of pride that Broov's mate, Ruža, and her children were the only members of the Flamel Clan who would not be attending the Clan Gathering. While Durc didn't particularly like magic, he did find it convenient to be able to instantly travel via portkey rather than spend half the summer walking and carrying supplies to and from the Clan Gathering. So when Zeen apparated to appear just outside his Clan's cave, Durc accepted Zeen's offer to transport them, first to the Clanluna Summer Gathering, and then to the Clan Gathering.

All the members of the Flamel Clan felt a gentle tugging sensation on their navels and a spinning that quickly stopped when they appeared near the Abraxas Clan's cave.

Ruža bound away from her Clan so she could greet Luna, Thonlan, Ayla and Ova with a hug in that order.

"_Would it be acceptable for this woman to Share your hearth with the rest of her _Clan_ is at the _Clan _gathering?" _signed Ruža.

"Of course it would!" replied Luna as she pulled her former co-mate into another hug. "You can sleep in Ayla's bed. She's going to the Clan Gathering anyway. But who's going to take care of Broov?"

"Don't worry about him," relied Ura, with a wink. "I'll make certain the women of our Clan Pitch in to see that his Needs are met."

"Well everyone from our Clan who are going with you, are taking their families," observed Luna. "The only exceptions being Zeen and Ayla."

"With all the boys who about to become men this year, Griga will have a full summer without me," mused Zeen. "And my other two mates are looking forward to some time alone with each other."

"I have an idea!" said Luna, dreamily. "Since there are so many people from our Clan attending the Clan Gathering this year, why don't you form a new Clan for the Summer. Zeen could be the mog-ur and Ayla could be the Leader."

"But . . . . _this woman is not fit to be a Leader," _protested Ayla. _"Besides, this woman is already the highest ranked Medicine Woman."_

"Aww! Give is a try!" chided Luna. "I know you can do it. I believe in you. You can mate Zeen for the summer, which will mean less work for Ura."

"I suppose," said Ura, crestfallen.

"This way, you can have The Mog-Ur, Weez-Ur, Weech, 1st Ranked Medicine Woman and Leader all in one tipi," gushed Luna. "It'll be fun!"

"Yes . . . . This Woman will accept." Replied Ayla.

After Ceremonies had been performed to form a new Clan and make Ayla its' Leader, the two Clans activated their portkey and spun off to the Clan Gathering.

ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering

Durc was livid!

(How could she do that to me!) thought Durc. (I was all set to go to the Clan Gathering with The Mog-Ur and the 1st Ranked Medicine Woman in my Clan! And now I am competing with my own mother!)

Ura was disappointed. She'd looked forward to taking care of Zeen's Needs at the Clan Gathering. His skill in the furs was well known to the extent that most girls were willing to wait and have their 1st Rite performed by him at the Clanluna Summer Gathering. Any woman who'd Shared Pleasures with him (with the sole exception of Mariza) wanted to do so again. Ura was no exception to this phenomena. This ordinarily would have led to Zeen being constantly invited by women to go 'hunting' with them during the Clanluna Summer Gathering. Griga, being the daughter of Iga, a clanluna, and redfoot herself, had a similar reputation for skill in the furs and her favors were highly prized by the men of the Clanluna. So she understood what Zeen was going through. But his other two mates: Jukičva and Đišič, were not so tolerant. They kept a constant guard on their mates and made people trade for the right to invite Zeen or Griga 'hunting'. And those two set a high value on the favors of their mate. So Ura saw the Clan Gatherings as an opportunity to go 'hunting' with Zeen without having to deal with his mates. But now, she'd gone and spoiled Ura's chance!

Creba was looking forward to her first Clan Gathering. Her mother, Ayla had never let her go with her before. But now that she was a fully trained Weech, her mother couldn't prevent her from attending and bringing her whole family along.

Zeerc was happy to see his mother, Ura and her mate, Durc again. He was 5 years into his magical education and mated to Luna's daughter, Dyondara, who was a fully trained Weech, and to Ayla's Daughter, Crara, who was in all his magical classes. That would probably change next winter when they started the N.E.W.T. level material. Nearly everything magical Zeerc and Dyondara were good at, Crara was not, and vice versa. Crara's mother hadn't wanted her to attend the Clan Gathering. But since she was a mated woman, Ayla couldn't stop her.

After they stopped spinning from the portkey, Durc and Ayla organized their Clans for the walk the rest of the way to the Clan Gathering. Zeen had earlier scouted out the location of the Clan Gathering with his mother's broom and set the portkey to drop them off near, but not at, the Clan Gathering. Durc lined his Clan up with himself in the lead, followed by his mog-ur, Boom, then the rest of the men. Ura led the women behind the men. Ayla lined her Clan up Parallel to Durc's with herself in front, Zeen and the other men behind her, and Creba led the women behind the men. Zeen had not brought a Cave Bear this time.

It was a short walk before they arrived at the host Clan's Cave. They were the first Clans to arrive, but the host Clan quickly spotted them and their Leader led a group of men to greet them.

"Borc, _Leader of the host_ Clan _greets you,"_ signed the man, who then, indicated a Clan man holding a flute. _"This is our new_ Clan_'s _mog-ur, _and this is my 2__nd_ _Ranked Hunter,_ Grac."

"_The Leader of _Durc_'s_ Clan _greets you," _signed Durc, before introducing his Clan's Male Leaders. _"This is our _mog-ur, _and this is my 2__nd__ Ranked Hunter, _Broov."

"_The Leader of _Ayla_'s _Clan_ greets you," _signed Ayla. _"This is The _Mog-Ur_, and my 2__nd__ ranked male hunter, _Bren."

"_She can't Lead a _Clan_!" _waved the host Clan's mog-ur. _"She is one of the Others! And a woman!" _

"_This Leader told you're their Clan was strange," _signed the host Clan's Leader, Borc. _"They had a woman of the Others Lead them before_ Durc_."_

"_But it is not _Clan_!" _signed the host mog-ur.

"_We will speak of this later," _warned Borc. _"You can set your tents up over there." _

Durc, in an effort to be more Clan, had left the tipi's behind to be used later in the Summer when they returned to the Clanluna Summer Gathering. Like last time, his Clan would be using Clan-style lean-to's, which they began setting up.

Ayla had no such compunctions. Her clan had had brought magically shrunken tipis that She pulled out of a fold in her wrap and laid out. Then the Weech's and Weez-Urs began enlarging the tipis, levitating the poles into position. Waving their wands, the poles were tied into place and the covers were levitated and pinned together.

The possessions of Ayla's Clan were then enlarged and placed in the tipis while the older children were sent to gather firewood. Once camp was set up, Ayla took the women of her Clan foraging, while the men hunted for fresh meat. They had brought plenty of food, both dried plants and meat, but preferred fresher foods.

ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering

Many of the members of both Durc's and Ayla's Clan found it difficult to adapt to a Clan lifestyle over the next few weeks as the other Clans arrived. Durc's Clan found it a little easier, as they were accustomed to living a more Clan-like style at home. But even though they had lived amongst fully Clan individuals all their lives, and Ayla had mostly brought the more Clan members of Abraxas Clan, the women, especially, had difficult adapting to the change.

Durc was pleased to see so many people attending were 'deformed' like him. He had noticed that there had been a lot of mixed children at the last Clan Gathering. Now they had grown up and there were more mixed children. Fully half of the attendees were at least part Other. Apparently, now that deformed babies were no longer left to die, there were more of them than anyone realized. And now that they were coming of age, the mixed people were having mixed babies of their own. The Host Clan, and the Giant Clan were the only ones without a single mixed member. And these mixed people were less stuck in tradition that the fully Clan people who were stuck in their memories. Some of the mixed men had taught themselves how to throw spears like the Others did. But only the members of Ayla's Clan used spear-throwers.

ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering

Now that the last Clan had arrived, they were soon going to be officially starting the Clan gathering. On a particularly warm summer day, a group of young, fully Clan men had wandered into the campsite of Ayla's Clan. The women were outside scraping bison hides from a recent hunt the men had brought back.

"_Why do you have such strange tents?"_ a very large young man asked Dyondara.

"_The shape allows us to build a fire inside and keep warm," _replied Dyondara, stopping to watch the man's signs.

"_This man did not give you permission to speak," _signed the man.

"_This woman meant no offence," _signed Dyondara. 

"_What are you even doing here?" _signed the man. _"You are not _Clan_! You are one of the Others! My mother used to go visit the Others every year to Relieve the Needs of their men. This man does not think the totems like it, because, all of my younger sisters turned out deformed! Maybe this man should make __**you**__ Relieve my Needs?"_

The man then gave Dyondara _The Signal_.

"_This woman is grateful and very flattered," _signed Dyondara. _"But this woman is too busy to Relieve your Needs just now. Perhaps we could 'Go Hunting' later?" _

"_What are you talking about?" waved the man. "Women do not hunt! And you are going to Relieve this man's Needs this instant!"_

The man then grabbed Dyondara by the hair, bent her over and lifted her wrap. He then scrambled over behind her so he could enter her.

While Dyondara had been talking with the stranger, his friend had walked over to Crara.

"_Woman, fetch me water."_

When Crara was to slow to stop what she was doing, the man cuffed her.

Zeerc had just returned from hunting. The Bison he'd killed was shrunken down and placed in a fold in his wrap. Although he was only 15-years-old, being ½ Clan had made him mature faster than a man of the Others. As a result, he had the appearance and maturity of a 20-year-old. In spite of their age different, he and his 1st mate, Dyondara, looked and acted about the same age. But the chronological difference in their ages meant that Dyondara was a fully trained Weech, while Zeerc was still in his 5th Year of his magical studies, like his 2nd Mate Crara. She had just become a woman and mated him the summer before. When Zeerc stepped into the ring of tipis that made up the camp of Ayla's Clan he saw that there were some men from another Clan present. One, had just grabbed Dyondara by the hair, bent her over and lifted her wrap. Another had just hit Crara.

"Stupefy!" yelled Zeerc as a red light shot out of the tip of his wand, stunning Crara's assailant.

Crara had leapt to her feet and was pulling her own wand out of her belt, but it was too late. The man who had hit her lay at her feet.

Zeerc rushed to comfort his mate.

"Are you all right?" asked Zeerc as he cradled her in his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Crara with a sniffle. "I just wasn't expecting him to hit me."

The howls of Dyondara's assailant drew their attention and the couple turned to look at her. She had transfigured him into a hyena, used a Levicorpus charm to hang him by one of his hind legs and was using a Spinning charm on his scrotum to try to twist them off.

"Dyondara, let him go," pleaded Zeerc.

"He tried to Force me," replied Dyondara in the dreamy voice she'd inherited from her mother, Luna.

"I know, I know," but he doesn't know any better," explained Zeerc. "As a man of the Clan, he thinks he has the right to have his Needs Relieved by any woman he wants."

"Well he should be more careful about trying Force Weeches," said Dyondara. "For we are subtle and quick to anger."

"Don't I know it!" laughed Zeerc. "Now change him back."

With a flick of her wand, he was changed back into a man of the Clan and dropped on his head. He gritted his teeth so as not to complain about the pain. Then scrambled to his feet.

"mog-ur! mog-ur!" yell the man as he ran away.

ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering

With the arrival of the last Clan, the Clan gathering was soon to begin. As a preliminary to this, the mog-urs, like the Leaders, were having an informal meeting to discuss and plan the Clan Gathering. Since it was a warm sunny day, the mog-urs were sitting in a circle outside. There were seven of them. Zeen from Ayla's Clan was The Mog-Ur. The mog-ur from the host Clan, Borc's Clan, knew the secret of flute playing. This would ordinarily make him 2nd Ranked mog-ur. But he was very young and had just become mog-ur after the death of his mother's mate, the Clan's mog-ur. Boom, mog-ur of Durc's clan was next ranked. The 4th Ranked mogu-ur was also a young new mog-ur. The 5th and 6th Ranked mog-urs were old men who had been present when they first decided to make Zeen The Mog-Ur. The last Ranked mog-ur was from Gurg's Clan, the Clan of Giants. They had barely begun there meeting when a member of the 4th Ranked Clan ran up to his mog-ur.

"mog-ur_! You have got to do something about those women of the Others,"_ waved the man.

"_Calm down, _Broig_,"_ signed the 4th Ranked mog-ur. _"What is wrong?" _

"_That woman of the Others! She is a Spirit this man tells you!"_

"_How do you know she is a Spirit?" _Asked the 4th Ranked mog-ur.

"_She turned me into a hyena!" _waved Broig.

The 4th Ranked mog-ur didn't know what to make of that. It was impossible to lie in the sign language of the Clan. But he clearly believed he'd been turned into a hyena, even though his mog-ur could clearly see that he wasn't a hyena.

"_You do not look like a hyena to this _mog-ur," signed the 4th Ranked mog-ur, as the other mog-urs nodded their agreement.

"_Clearly, she changed him back," _signed The Mog-Ur. _"The _Mog-Ur_ was going to save this for the _Cave Bear_ ceremony. But since some of you are new _mog-urs_, perhaps we should hold a special _mog-ur_'s Ceremony tonight to start of the _Clan _Gathering?" _

ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering

That night Ayla made the special mog-ur's tea. After leading the men of their Clans in the men's ceremony, the mog-urs left the Clans in the care of their acolytes and gathered to perform the mog-urs ceremony. Zeen showed them the memories he'd inherited from Creb of the mog-ur's ceremony long ago that Ayla had been in. He showed them Ayla's intrusion on the ceremony, Creb's tracing her memories back to the common origin of the Other's and the Clan, then forward into the Future, a Future without the Clan. He then showed them how Creb had reached into the future and had Ayla pull Luna back in time to the present. When the ceremony ended in the morning, Zeen addressed the mog-urs:

"_Now you know the secret known only to _mog-ur_s," _signed Zeen, The Mog-Ur. _"Some of you had seen this before at the last _Clan _Gathering, for others of you, this is new. But the fact remains that if we do nothing, all _Clan_s everywhere will die out. But _Creb, The Mog-Ur_, one eye, saved us by bringing us _Luna _The _Great Mother_ of the Others. She walks amongst us in the guise of a Woman of the Others. She granted magical powers to _Creb, The Mog-Ur, Ayla, _and to this _Mog-Ur, _who is her son. These magical powers have continued in the daughters of _Luna _and_ Ayla. _The only hope for the future of the Clan is the deformed ones, who are actually part _Clan_ and part Others. Since we have started letting deformed babies like This _Mog-Ur _live, they have become more numerous. But as a mark of the Great Mother, _Luna_'s favor, she has begun granting some of the deformed men magical powers like this _Mog-ur."

The mog-urs for whom this was new information were shocked. Since it was impossible to lie in the signs of the Clan, they could tell that Zeen, The Mog-Ur believed what he was saying.

"_This _mog-ur _wants no part of this!"_ signed the giant mog-ur from Gurg's Clan, as he got up and walked away from the mog-ur's fire. Because of him, the mog-urs had to have their ceremony some distance from the Clan Gathering, rather than in the host Clan's cave.

The young, flute-playing mog-ur from the host Clan got up and followed him towards the Clan gathering. When the giant mog-ur approached Gurg, the Leader of his Giant Clan and began and intense conversation with him, the other mog-ur continued into the middle of the Clan Gathering. The women of the various Clans lay sleeping nakedly, where they had collapsed the night before. The host mog-ur walked to a high spot and yelled:

"Look at Me!" the sound that would get everyone's attention so they could see his signs. "Look at Me! Look at me! Look at me!Look at me! Look at me! Look at me!"

When most of the women had awoken and most of the men had wandered in from the fires where that had been performing the Men's ceremony, the host mog-ur began signing:

"_The _mog-urs _do not want you to know this, but this mog-ur feels you have a right to know," _began the host_ mog-ur. "We are all under a Death Curse! All _Clan_s everywhere are under a Death Curse! And __**SHE**__ brought it upon us!"_ signed the host mog-ur as he pointed at Ayla.

Going to the Clan gathering with

Flamel Clan of the Clanluna list

Durc (28) – ½ Clan, Leader, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)  
-Ura (28) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, clanluna, 1st Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Durc's mate,  
-Ura (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ura

-Dayla (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Ura

-Moga (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Ura

-Đorča Đf (16) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đikić's daughter

-Đurčaž Đf (5) – ½ Clan son of Đorća, Weez-ur

-(1) - ½ Clan daughter of Đorća

****Boom (16) - Clan, Uma's son, mog-ur  
-Groom (7) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-Borvna (13) – Clan daughter of Bona

-Žorvnaž (5) – ¾ Clan son of Borvna, Weez-ur

-(1) – Clan daughter of Borvna

Broov (29) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan) 2nd Ranked Male Hunter 

Grev (30) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 3rd Ranked male Hunter  
-Oogra (25) – Clan, Ovra's daughter, Grev's 2nd Mate. 

Crik (24) – Clan, Ika's son, 5th Ranked Male Hunter,  
-Uma (24) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman, Crik's Mate 

Dorv II (24) Clan, Oga's 3rd son, 7th Ranked Male Hunter  
-Đukić Đf (31) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) Jukić of Đumbleđore Clan's daughter, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Dorv's Mate

-Đukiča Đf (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Đukić  
-Bona (24) Clan, Ona's daughter, Dorv's 2nd Mate  
-Oga (6) – Clan daughter of Bona

Corg (24) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son, 8th Ranked Male Hunter

-Vuba (24) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-Cuba (8) – ½ Clan daughter of Vuba

- (2) - ½ Clan son of Vuba,

-Eba (17) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman,

-Ceban (9) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Bruna (5) – ¾ Clan daughter of Eba

Borv (17) – Clan, Bona's Son

-Cruma (13) – Clan, daughter of Uma

-Zorv (5) ¾ Clan, Cruma's Son, Weez-Ur

-Grorvma (2) – Clan, Cruma's daughter

Gregr (12) – Clan Son of Oogra

-Grooga (15) – Clan, Oogra's daughter

-Grerg (7) ¾ Clan, Grooga's Son, Weez-Ur

-(1) – Clan, daughter of Grooga

Crum (10) - Clan, Uma's son,

-Groogra A (13) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's daughter, Crum's Mate

-Crurg (2) - ½ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

Urc (17) – ¼ Clan, (black-hair, Dark-brown eyes) Ura's son

-Uba (9) – Clan, Urc's mate

-(1) – ½ Clan, son of Uba,

Don (11) – Clan, Bona's Son

-Oova (9) – Clan, Oogra's daughter, Don's mate

-(1) – ¾ Clan, son of Oova, Weez-Ur

Bruž Hđaf (17) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) son of Ruža  
-Oga (9) – Clan, Bruž's mate

-(1) – ½ Clan daughter of Oga

Brolovać Agf (11) – ½ Clan son of Brouda, Weez-ur

-Thoova Hđaf (14) – ¼ Clan daughter of Ruža, Brolovać's mate

Greeb Af (11) – ¾ Clan son of Eva

-Cruma F (7) – Clan, daughter of Uma, Greeb's mate

Ayla's Clan

**Zeen** – (26) ½ Clan,(Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) son of Luna, Mog-Ur, 2nd Ranked male Hunter, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem) N: C,T,D,Cr,Div Charms Prodigy

-**Ayla** (41) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, N:H,Cr,Div,p Potions Prodigy, Zar's widow, Thonlan's 3rd Mate (Cave Lion totem) Zeen's summer mate, Leader

Bren (18) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 5th Ranked Male Hunter

-**Creba** (21) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Bren's Mate N: Cr,H,Div,p

-Cren (6) – ½ Clan son of Creba, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Breba (3) – ½ Clan, Creba's daughter, Weech

-**Roš** Đbg (13) – ¼ Clan, Želže's son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Creba

-Groogra (13) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's daughter, Bren's 2nd mate

-Broogran (2) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

**Zeerc** F (15) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Ura's son, 6th Ranked male hunter, Weez-Ur

-**Dyondara** (19) Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Zeerc's Mate, N: C,T,D,R,

-Zeerdar (4) – Other, Dyondara's daughter, Weech

-Djond (1) – ¼ Clan, Dyondara's son, Weez-Ur

-**Rečibar** Đ (12) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Dyondara

-**Crara** (15) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Zeerc's 2nd Mate

Boov (31) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 8th Ranked Male Hunter  
-Ugra (29) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem), Boov's 2nd Mate.

-Booven (7) - ½ Clan son of Ugra

-Broona (16) ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Boov's 2nd Mate

-Boovan (5) – ½ Clan son of Broona, Weez-ur

-Broonva (2) – ½ Clan, Broona's daughter

Droog II (21) ¾ Clan son of Eva, 9th Ranked Male hunter

-Vorva (25) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva, 10th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's Mate

-Vreva (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Vorva

-Vrorga (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Vorva

-Orga (23) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter, 11th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's 2nd Mate

-Drorg (8) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrorv (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Orga

-Drona (2) – ½ Clan son of Orga

Groob (32) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 13th Ranked male Hunter  
-Eva (33) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts  
-Greeva (8) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva

-Brena (23) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 9th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Groob's 2nd Mate

-Grena (9) – ¾ Clan daughter of Brena  
-Droob (6) – ¾ Clan son of Brena

-Braga (2) – ¾ Clan daughter of Brena

Groud (18) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's Son, 15th ranked male Hunter

-Ebra (20) ½ Clan daughter of Uva, Groud's Mate

-Zebra (6) – ¼ Clan daughter of Ebra

-Zuvda (2) - ¾ Clan, Ebra's son


	27. Chapter 87: Clan Gathering

Clanluna

Chapter 87: Clan Gathering.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"_The _mog-urs _do not want you to know this, but this mog-ur feels you have a right to know," _began the host_ mog-ur. "We are all under a Death Curse! All _Clan_s everywhere are under a Death Curse! And __**SHE**__ brought it upon us!"_ signed the host mog-ur as he pointed at Ayla.

This was the moment Ayla had feared for decades. The day when her greatest shame was revealed for all to see. She hung her head in shame as everyone turned to look at her. Her daughter, Creba, put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Several of the men stomped towards Ayla, enraged. None of the women of the Clan Gathering had dressed yet. But they had gathered into Clan Groupings. This put the women of the Others all near Ayla. In order to keep from breaking then in the frenzy of the Womens' Ceremony, the Weeches had left the wands in their tipis last night.

The first man to reach Ayla, punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. He then, straddled her chest and began punching her. Another man joined in the attack on Ayla, then another. When there were too many around her to reach her, the men began attacking the Other women. One leapt on Dyondara, another on Crara, and Creba and Đukić!

Suddenly, one of the men was pulled off of Ayla to hang in the air by his leg. Zeen silently flicked his wand, and another man was hanging upside down. When he hexed the third man, the other Weez-urs joined in.

"Stupefy!" yelled Roš, as he stunned a man who was attacking Creba.

"Petrificus Totalis!" yelled Rečibar, as he caused Crara's attacker to go rigid and fall over.

The three Weez-urs continued until all of the men had stopped attacking the women.

"Look at me!" Zeen shouted the sound that would attract people's attention so that they could see his signs. _"What the _mog-ur _said is true. But he did not tell you the rest of it. That _Creb _The _Mog-Ur, _one-eye, used her to save the Clan by bringing the Great Mother of the Others to us. That the future of the _Clan_, is in the deformed ones like this _Mog-Ur. _And that she has granted magical powers to this Mog-Ur, to the her daughters, and the daughters of the Medicine Woman, _Ayla_, and to some of the deformed men of our _Clan_. The deformed ones like this _Mog-Ur, _are not deformed, we are a mixture of _Clan _and the Others. And it is through us, that the _Clan _will survive this Death Curse."_

ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGathering ClanGatheringClanGathering

After a long time spent calming down the member of the other Clans, Zeen finally returned to his tipi, where the medicine women were tending Ayla.

"_How is she?"_ signed Zeen.

"_She's recovering," _answered Creba_. "It is lucky that we'd prepared so many potions beforehand or this _medicine woman_ does not think she OR her baby would have survived." _

"_How are the others_?" signed Zeen, noticing that the bruises of Creba's own face were now gone.

"_We are all healed now," _signed Creba. _"None of us was hurt as badly as her. What has happened with the other _Clans_?"_

"Gurg_'s _Clan_ has left the _Clan _Gathering and will not come to any future_ _ones," _signed Zeen, using the Clan sign: 'future' that Iga had created. _"The host Clan has announced that they will continuing their ban on allowing deformed babies to live. The remaining three _Clan_s have broken up and formed two new _Clan_s. One without any mixed people, another with. All of the _Leaders and mog-ur_s are in the non-mixed _Clan. _So a couple of young men have become the new _Leader_, and _mog-ur _of the mixed _Clan. _The new _mog-ur_ was the acolyte of one of the old m_og-urs_. Some of the unmixed _Clan _people have decided to sit where they are and wait for the Death Curse to claim them._ The new mixed Clan wants to come with us to the Clanluna Summer Gathering. They are considering becoming a Clan of the Clanluna."

Going to the Clan gathering with

Flamel Clan of the Clanluna list

Durc (28) – ½ Clan, Leader, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)  
-Ura (28) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, clanluna, 1st Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Durc's mate,  
-Ura (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ura

-Dayla (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Ura

-Moga (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Ura

-Đorča Đf (16) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đikić's daughter

-Đurčaž Đf (5) – ½ Clan son of Đorća, Weez-ur

-(1) - ½ Clan daughter of Đorća

****Boom (16) - Clan, Uma's son, mog-ur  
-Groom (7) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-Borvna (13) – Clan daughter of Bona

-Žorvnaž (5) – ¾ Clan son of Borvna, Weez-ur

-(1) – Clan daughter of Borvna

Broov (29) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan) 2nd Ranked Male Hunter 

Grev (30) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 3rd Ranked male Hunter  
-Oogra (25) – Clan, Ovra's daughter, Grev's 2nd Mate. 

Crik (24) – Clan, Ika's son, 5th Ranked Male Hunter,  
-Uma (24) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman, Crik's Mate 

Dorv II (24) Clan, Oga's 3rd son, 7th Ranked Male Hunter  
-Đukić Đf (31) – Other, (Dark Brown hair, hazel eyes) Jukić of Đumbleđore Clan's daughter, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Dorv's Mate

-Đukiča Đf (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Đukić  
-Bona (24) Clan, Ona's daughter, Dorv's 2nd Mate  
-Oga (6) – Clan daughter of Bona

Corg (24) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son, 8th Ranked Male Hunter

-Vuba (24) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-Cuba (8) – ½ Clan daughter of Vuba

- (2) - ½ Clan son of Vuba,

-Eba (17) – Clan, Uba's daughter, Medicine Woman,

-Ceban (9) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Bruna (5) – ¾ Clan daughter of Eba

Borv (17) – Clan, Bona's Son

-Cruma (13) – Clan, daughter of Uma

-Zorv (5) ¾ Clan, Cruma's Son, Weez-Ur

-Grorvma (2) – Clan, Cruma's daughter

Gregr (12) – Clan Son of Oogra

-Grooga (15) – Clan, Oogra's daughter

-Grerg (7) ¾ Clan, Grooga's Son, Weez-Ur

-(1) – Clan, daughter of Grooga

Crum (10) - Clan, Uma's son,

-Groogra A (13) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's daughter, Crum's Mate

-Crurg (2) - ½ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

Urc (17) – ¼ Clan, (black-hair, Dark-brown eyes) Ura's son

-Uba (9) – Clan, Urc's mate

-(1) – ½ Clan, son of Uba,

Don (11) – Clan, Bona's Son

-Oova (9) – Clan, Oogra's daughter, Don's mate

-(1) – ¾ Clan, son of Oova, Weez-Ur

Bruž Hđaf (17) – ¼ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) son of Ruža  
-Oga (9) – Clan, Bruž's mate

-(1) – ½ Clan daughter of Oga

Brolovać Agf (11) – ½ Clan son of Brouda, Weez-ur

-Thoova Hđaf (14) – ¼ Clan daughter of Ruža, Brolovać's mate

Greeb Af (11) – ¾ Clan son of Eva

-Cruma F (7) – Clan, daughter of Uma, Greeb's mate

Ayla's Clan

**Zeen** – (26) ½ Clan,(Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) son of Luna, Mog-Ur, 2nd Ranked male Hunter, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem) N: C,T,D,Cr,Div Charms Prodigy

-**Ayla** (41) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, N:H,Cr,Div,p Potions Prodigy, Zar's widow, Thonlan's 3rd Mate (Cave Lion totem) Zeen's summer mate, Leader

Bren (18) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 5th Ranked Male Hunter

-**Creba** (21) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Bren's Mate N: Cr,H,Div,p

-Cren (6) – ½ Clan son of Creba, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Breba (3) – ½ Clan, Creba's daughter, Weech

-**Roš** Đbg (13) – ¼ Clan, Želže's son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Creba

-Groogra (13) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's daughter, Bren's 2nd mate

-Broogran (2) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

**Zeerc** F (15) – ½ Clan, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Ura's son, 6th Ranked male hunter, Weez-Ur

-**Dyondara** (19) Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Zeerc's Mate, N: C,T,D,R,

-Zeerdar (4) – Other, Dyondara's daughter, Weech

-Djond (1) – ¼ Clan, Dyondara's son, Weez-Ur

-**Rečibar** Đ (12) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Dyondara

-**Crara** (15) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Zeerc's 2nd Mate

Boov (31) – ½ Clan son of Ena, 8th Ranked Male Hunter  
-Ugra (29) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) 7th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem), Boov's 2nd Mate.

-Booven (7) - ½ Clan son of Ugra

-Broona (16) ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Boov's 2nd Mate

-Boovan (5) – ½ Clan son of Broona, Weez-ur

-Broonva (2) – ½ Clan, Broona's daughter

Droog II (21) ¾ Clan son of Eva, 9th Ranked Male hunter

-Vorva (25) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva, 10th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's Mate

-Vreva (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Vorva

-Vrorga (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Vorva

-Orga (23) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter, 11th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Droog II's 2nd Mate

-Drorg (8) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrorv (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Orga

-Drona (2) – ½ Clan son of Orga

Groob (32) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 13th Ranked male Hunter  
-Eva (33) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts  
-Greeva (8) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva

-Brena (23) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 9th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Groob's 2nd Mate

-Grena (9) – ¾ Clan daughter of Brena  
-Droob (6) – ¾ Clan son of Brena

-Braga (2) – ¾ Clan daughter of Brena

Groud (18) – 5/8 Clan, Igra's Son, 15th ranked male Hunter

-Ebra (20) ½ Clan daughter of Uva, Groud's Mate

-Zebra (6) – ¼ Clan daughter of Ebra

-Zuvda (2) - ¾ Clan, Ebra's son


	28. Chapter 88: The MogUr

Clanluna

Chapter 88: The Mog-Ur

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

The members of Zorg's Clan, who were used to the occasional flights of their Leader and living Goddess, Mariza, were shocked to see a man flying to through the air towards them.

"Zeen!" squealed Mariza as she bounded towards the Weez-Ur who had just landed in front of her, and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was long past time that I gave you a visit," replied Zeen. "Since Zariz will be studying magic next winter, I brought some wands for him to try out, while I visit with your Clan and if you are ready, I could even bring your Clan to the Summer Gathering."

Mariza looked around at the shocked members of her Clan, then nodded.

"_WHAT IS THAT?" _waved Zurbgranaza, who had finally regained her composure.

"Pardon my rudeness," said Zeen before signing in the ancient Clan signs: _"This man is _Zeen_, The _Mog-Ur _of the_ Clan_s of the Cave Bear,_ _son of the Great Mother, _Luna, born to the Hearth of Creb, The one-eyed Mog-Ur, Weez-Ur _of the _Abraxas Clan_ of the _Clanluna, _mated to _Griga, Jukičva_, and _Đišič. In the name of Ursus and Luna I greet you."

Zeen then held out his hands in welcoming.

Zurbgranaza's response was to sink down and sit at his feet like a Clan woman waiting for him to tap her shoulder. Mariza rolled her eyes and huffed. She'd tried so hard to break the women of Zorg's Clan of that habit. But she'd only made any headway with the younger women, like Zurbgranaza. It was frustrating to see her backslide like this. But Zeen had been around enough pure Clan women to know how to deal with this. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"_This woman apologizes for insulting The _Mog-Ur_ and asks permission to greet him like a woman of the Others," _signed Zurbgranaza.

When Zeen nodded his assent, she stood, clasped his hands and said, in English:

"In the Name of Mariza and Ursus, I give you greetings. I am Zurbgranaza of Zorg's Clan, daughter of Zurbgrana the medicine woman, born to the hearth of Zezbrakruk, medicine woman, mated to the Mariza, and mother of Zurgranazaga, Marizurba and Marizanaza."

Vezava was the next to step forward and perform formal introductions. Mariza had taught the younger members of her Clan how to introduce themselves. The older members used the simple greetings of the Clan.

"_This man greets you," _signed Zuradavun.

"Let me show you around," said Mariza taking Zeen by the hand.

"Are you asking me to 'go hunting' with you?" teased Zeen.

"You're so full of yourself!" laughed Mariza. "Not every woman wants to share the furs with you."

"They don't?" asked Zeen, surprised.

"This is the horses' house," explained Mariza. "We originally built it Đűmblđore style, for my family to live in, but there were too many cracks that the wind blew through so we moved back into the cave. Later we came up with the idea of covering it with a leather cover in the winter and piling snow on it for insulation."

"Very impressive," praised Zeen. "Maybe at the Summer Gathering, you could ask one of the Đűmbleđores to come take a look at it and give you hints to improve it."

"And this is our beehives," explained Mariza. "Since we started keeping bees, I've had to make a lot more tooth growing potions. I didn't realize that increasing the honey in our diet would rot our teeth so badly."

"How to you keep the bees from just flying away and building their hives somewhere else?" asked Zeen.

"I put runestones around the hives, charged to keep the queens from flying out. When they swarm in the spring, we just give them a new box to build their hive in." replied Mariza, pointing to the bee boxes made from a hollow section of tree. Each sat on a large flat rock with another flat rock as a lid.

"This is our Cave," said Mariza as they stepped in.

The smoke from each hearth fire formed a neat ribbon that extended from the hearth, to a small portion of the space at the top of the cave entrance.

"How did you make the smoke do that?" exclaimed Zeen.

"It was easy," replied Mariza. "I just charged runstones around my hearth to repel the smoke upwards, and more runestones on ledges at the top of the cave entrance to pull the smoke out of the cave. Once they saw how well it worked, everyone wanted their hearth to do the same."

"I had never thought of something like this before!" exclaimed Zeen. "I'm going to do this to our cave too. It's lot less smokey this way!"

"Especially in the winter," agreed Mariza. "That large one in the back is our hearth. I have to share it with two other families. Though we share so much, we're really like one large family with more than two mates."

"That's not so usual," replied Zeen. "I have three mates. How many does your mate have?"

"You misunderstand," said Mariza. "Although we have two men and four women sharing this hearth, we're mated in pairs. So I only have one mate. But we often Share each other's mates. Though technically, as clanluna, I'm mated to everyone in the tribe. I do take my responsibilities as clanluna seriously. Although I joked about not inviting you to 'go hunting' with me, if you do need someone to help Relieve your Needs, I'm available. But Vezava is a clanluna too, I think she'd enjoy Sharing Pleasures with you more than me."

"I may take her up on that . . . if she wants to," mused Zeen.

"We also share our hearth with Međveđj and his mate, and the snowy owls," said Mariza.

"Quite a crowded hearth," observed Zeen.

"I know!" agreed Mariza.

Mariza then took him out to the field.

"This section of grass is a special kind," explained Mariza. "We plant only the biggest seed pods each year's after we harvest it. And already I can see that they are a little bigger each year. The stalks, we feed to the horses during the winter."

"How do you prevent animals from eating it all?" asked Zeen. "Is that what those large stones are for?"

"Yes, those are sort of like runestones," confirmed Mariza. "The circular formation helps channel the magic and they are charged like runestones, but also some of them are hooks into the place where the sun rises on the Solstices and Equinoxes, as well as particular stars. We add to it, making it a little more elaborate each year when we charge it. That way, we can cover a slightly larger area each year."

"And see those small trees over there?" asked Mariza, as Zeen nodded. "We did the same thing there. Those were all planted from very large chestnuts. So when they mature, we should have a bunch of trees with large chestnuts."

"Since you are here, why don't you have a Men's ceremony with them?" asked Mariza. "I'm certain that the men would be thrilled to do whatever it is you men do with The Mog-Ur."

"I would be happy to," agreed Zeen. "Must admit I have a certain amount of curiosity about the memories of these men of the Others who think they're Clan. I assume you'll be having a Women's ceremony at the same time?"

"Of course!" replied Mariza.

Than night, the men had gathered in the mog-ur's section of the cave to sit around the Cave Bear skull for the Men's Ceremony. Zeen had caused quite a stir when he had pulled his Cave Bear cloak out of a pouch, flicked his wand to enlarge it, and put on the magically animated Cave Bear cloak. Its' eyes moved to look at the men of Zorg's Clan and it emitted an occasional growl.

So here they were sitting in a circle, staring. Zeen waited for the mog-ur to begin . . . and waited . . . and waited . . .and waited . . .

Finally, Zeen grew impatient, took control and started leading the men back through the memories . . .

Zeen was familiar with the concept of paternity. He could trace back memories both matrilinealy and patralinealy. He wasn't exactly certain how Luna mixed peoples totems, but was certain that everyone was a mixture of their mother and father.

So when he tried to trace the memories back, he kept running into the Others. Over and over men of the Others kept showing up in the memories. Finally, after going back matrilineally through the memories of the mothers of the men of Zorg's Clan, he made it back to Zena. . . .

Zorg and Zena were born to a Clan that lived far to the North of here. They were both born 'deformed' almost a year after the Others attacked their Clan. When the Others attacked again, the two unlucky 'deformed' children were blamed and their Leader ordered that they be Death Cursed. But they refused to succumb to the Curse. Instead they traveled far to the South. Zorg and Zena matured to become adults and started their own Clan with Zorg as both Leader and mog-ur and Zena as the medicine woman. Zorg didn't actually know much about being a mog-ur. He had witnessed a small portion of a Men's Ceramony he had seen from a distance once. Similarly, Zena didn't know anything about being a medicine woman. He mother was not one. She just knew a few things that a girl of the Clan would know. Later medicine women built on her knowledge a little.

But the cave of Zorg's Clan was not without its' hardship. For this new land had Others of its' own. For the most part, the Others avoided Zorg's Clan, but every few years, the men of the Others would attack the women of Zorg's Clan and Force them to Relieve their Needs. The children of Zorg's Clan came out more and more 'deformed', and the more the Clan memories faded, the more strongly the members of Zorg's Clan clung to their traditions.

Having seen the Clan side of their memories, Zeen guided them into the memories of the Others that had mixed with them. . . . Tracing back, he finally found his way to the founders of this tribe of the Others. . . .

Senec of the Ramudoi was a violent man. He'd gotten in fights with other men and beaten his wife and children. When those-who-Serve-the-Mother began holding meetings to debate what to do with him, Senec took his mate, Etruia and their two children, Tarkin and Thoni with them. They wandered for several years. They were only temporarily staying in their cave when they met Vanth.

Vanth of the S'armunia had Forced a girl before her 1st Rites. He'd intended to beat her to death afterwards and thought he had. But she'd clung to life long enough to tell what he'd done so he fled into exile. He too, had wandered for several years, stealing food or Pleasures from anyone he pleased, then, moving on before anyone could catch him.

When Vanth met Senec, he'd thought he'd found a kindred spirit. Even though they couldn't communicate yet, they had similar values. Vanth approved of the way Senec beat his mate and children to keep them in line. The trouble was, Senec refused to share the women. It was a very hard winter and meat was in short supply. One day while out hunting, Vanth speared Senec in the back. When Tarkin saw what Vanth was doing, he plunged his own spear in his father's back.

That night, Vanth Forced Etruia while Tarkin Forced his sister, Thoni. Since there wasn't a suitable mate for Tarkin, the two men shared, Forcing both women and didn't have 'mates'. When some of Etruia's and Thoni's children proved to be daughters, when they were old enough to be appealing, they were Forced too. Etruia proved to be too strong willed, so at 13, Vanth made Thoni their Vanthon (one-who-Serves-the-Mother). Together, their tribe began calling themselves: the Vanthonoi.

Etruia's daughter, Larthuza, became Thoni's successor as Vanthon (one-who-Serves-the-Mother). She and her brother Veltur changed things, first by establishing to people could be mated and then by establishing the rules about Forcing women. Larthuza had grown up in a world where any man could Force any woman at any time. She was the one who decided that since a woman could be Forced at anytime, that she MUST be Forced. She made it a moral duty for every woman to fight back when the men attacked. She said that was against the ways of the Goddess for a woman to enjoy Pleasures with a man who was too weak to Force her or too unpopular to get his friends to help Force her.

When a pack of flatheads moved nearby, the men started forcing them. And as the flatheads began to look more and more human, the men of the Vanthonoi revised their concept of 'flathead' so that the members of Zorg's Clan would still qualify as sub-human.

Zeen pulled the men of Zorg's Clan back into the present, horrified at what he had just seen! He closed the Ceremony and while the rest of the men returned to their hearths to Sleep, Zeen walked outside where the women were all sleeping naked on the ground where they had collapsed. He headed straight to Mariza and nudged her.

"Get your acolyte and join me when you are able," said Zeen. "We have much to talk about."

Zeen then walked a short distance from the cave entrance, far enough that they wouldn't be over heard, gathered some firewood, and lit it with a silent ray from his wand. He waved his wand at some stones and transfigured three cups, then started filled the cups with water conjured from his wand, magically heated the water and started some tea brewing from a pouch that he had enlarged before adding some to the cups.

When Mariza and Vezava and gotten dressed and walked over to join him, Zeen proceeded to tell them what he had learned last night about the history of the two peoples.

"This explains a lot about them," said Mariza.

"Well, yes. Vojkovica and I grew up amongst the Vanthanoi," agreed Vezava. "We were always taught that we'd be bad girls if we let ourselves be Forced without fighting back. And that any man who wanted to would be able to Force us once we became women."

"Sooner or later, we're going to have to do something about them," mused Zeen.

"No one knows that more than me," agreed Mariza. "But for today, let's get some breakfast going."

"And after breakfast, I can get Zariz matched with a wand," said Zeen.

So after breakfast, Zeen enlarged a bundle of furs and enlarged it. He then unrolled it to reveal a wide assortment of wands he had made. Mariza's son, Zariz was encouraged to swish them each until he found the one that produced the most sparks.

"Can you teach me how to do magic with it?" asked Zariz.

"Oh, no. I couldn't," said Zeen. "I'll be teaching you plenty of charms next winter, but I couldn't deprive your mother of the privilege of teaching you your first spell. Why don't you ask her?"

"Please mama!" pleaded Zariz as he waved his wand a sparks leaked out.

"All right," said Mariza, as she took the wand from her child's hand. "How about the Levitation Charm? You swish and a flick your wand like this and say: Wingardium Leviosa!"

After making a stick rise into the air and setting it down, Mariza handed the wand back to her son.

"Wingblamian Lebioza" yelled Zariz as he turned one of the owls into a kangaroo for an instant before it changed back.

"Very good for a first try!" praised Zeen. "But I was surprised you didn't use your own wand while you were teaching him . . . where is your wand?"

"Well . . . actually . . . it got broken," admitted Mariza sheepishly.

"And then I was in transit and you couldn't reach me," finished Zeen. "I imagine it's been a hard few days living without a wand. When did you break it?"

"Actually I broke it the first the first spring I was here," admitted Mariza. "I got in a fight with a Vanthonoi man and broke it. Then he Forced me."

"But . . .but . . . you can't have lived without a wand all these years," denied Zeen. "How did you charge all these runestones?"

"I used Pleasures," explained Mariza.

Zeen looked around wildly . . . at the ribbons of smoke going from each hearth out of the cave . . . at the owls . . . at the beehives . . . . at the grazing horses and baby mammoth . . . at the patch of special grass and the stone megalith circle in the middle of it . . .

"You mean you did all this with PLEASURES!" exclaimed Zeen.

**Mariza** (25) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (10) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (6) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (5)

- 1 blink-dog (3)

- 2 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (2)

- 4 dogs (0)

-Međveđj (9) Cave Bear

- (5) female Cave bear

- (1) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (1)

-Zurbgranaza (23) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (8) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradan (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (19) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate,

-Marizava (4) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

Zuradaz – (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (20) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (1) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (39) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (59)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (44) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (35) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (5) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (2) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (43) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (43) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (41) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (38) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (41) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (42) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (40) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (34) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (24) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (22)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (7) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (20) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (19) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (17) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (16) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees


	29. Chapter 89:

CL89

Clanluna

Zeen looked around wildly . . . at the ribbons of smoke going from each hearth out of the cave . . . at the owls . . . at the beehives . . . . at the grazing horses and baby mammoth . . . at the patch of special grass and the stone megalith circle in the middle of it . . .

"You mean you did all this with PLEASURES!" exclaimed Zeen.

Chapter 89:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"Wow! Wait until Griga hears about this!" exclaimed Zeen.

"It wasn't just Pleasures," explained Mariza. "I only used them to charge the runestones. The techniques I used to turn the chestnut tree into that orchard and the grass into that field of grain, came from my magical Herbalogy classes. Care of Magical creatures taught me how to tame those horses and owls and bees and dogs and hopefully the mammoth."

Zeen hadn't noticed the dogs. He was so used to seeing blink-dogs around his own cave, he'd totally missed the fact that Mariza had created a new breed of blink-dog/Wolf hybrids!

"Potions, helped all this along and allowed me to keep this Clan healthy. Astronomy helped me set the magical standing stones in the right places, and Divination helped me do it all at the proper time," explained Mariza.

"So even without a wand, you kept being a Weech, doing anything magical you could, without a wand . . ." said Zeen, with amazement. He kept looking around in shock before turned to ask her:

"Why?"

"I didn't have a wand anymore," said Mariza.

"Why not?" asked Zeen. "All you had to do is write me and I would have brought you one. Why did you live without a wand all these years when you didn't have to?"

"Because Luna didn't want me to have a wand!" said Mariza. "Look, when that man broke my wand and Forced me, I thought my life was over! That I was no longer a Weech. But then the men of the Clan abducted two of the women who currently share my hearth: Vezava and Vojkovica. They were both so young, neither had had 1st Rites yet, Vezava wasn't even a woman! I realized then, that Luna had taken my wand away as a test, that she had let that man Force me, so I would know, soul-deep, what was in store for those girls if I didn't help them. Luna was asking me to be this Clan's clanluna, to turn them into a Clan of the Clanluna."

"Look, if that ever happens again," said Zeen, as he waved his wand and levitated a stick. "All you need is a stick and the hair of a magical creature, like, oh say . . . yourself."

"Ow!" yelped Mariza, as Zeen plucked a hair from her head.

"Then you glue it to the stick," Zeen waved his wand and a deer foot rose into the air, next to the stick. Another wave and the deer toes were transfigured into glue, which then formed a glob at each end of the hair, gluing it to the stick, then, instantly hardening. "And you have a crude wand good for a single use before it burns out. Granted, you'd soon run out of hairs on your head. But it should last until I can bring you a wand."

"But Luna doesn't want me to have a wand," protested Mariza.

"If she didn't want you to have a wand, she wouldn't have suggested that I bring the wands here for Zariz to pick one now, instead of waiting for winter like all the other students," countered Zeen. "And she wouldn't have let me tell you how to make a makeshift one either. Now that you know, you need never do without a wand again."

"Well, thanks for showing me that," said Mariza.

"Now let's pick you out a wand," said Zeen.

Mariza tried out various wands until she found one that was a better match for her than her original wand. Zeen was better at making wands now, than when she was eleven.

The Clan spent the rest of the day packing up for their first Clanluna Summer Gathering. But Zeen did take time out to invite Vazava to go 'hunting' with him. When they returned, empty-handed, Vezava had a huge contented smile on her face. Zeen walked straight over to Mariza.

"Listen, I missed something the first time, but when Vazava said it again, I asked her to explain," stated Zeen. "Did you tell this Clan that you are the Great Mother walking the Earth?"

"No! No! I've always denied it!" protested Mariza. "But Vezava won't listen! I told her about Luna, and she thinks the little bit of magic I can do means that I'm Luna in disguise!"

"Sounds a lot like what happened to my Mother," mused Zeen, "except, in her case, she really is the Great Mother walking the Earth in a mortal guise. Be very careful. I'd hate for you to end up like my sister did . . ."

Mariza had learned through the owl delivered letters that the Clanlunae had finally seen through Mara after the proclaimed herself to be Gaea and started erasing people's memories of it. She felt much safer knowing that Mara would not be waiting for her at the Summer Gathering.

"_You never did explain to this woman why he looks so strange," _signed Zurbgranaza.

"Zeen_, like many of the people of the _Clanluna_, is mixed, part _Clan_ and part Other," _signed Mariza. _"Our _Clan_, claims to be _Clan." Mariza gestured at the people around them. _"But to my eyes, compared to real people of the _Clan_, you all look like Others. _Zeen _told this woman that when he looked back through the memories, he saw that _Zorg_'s _Clan_ was originally _Clan, _founded by two people that were as mixed as him. But that you have mixed with _Vezava's _people so much that you are really one people. Zorg's Clan and the _Vanthono_i are one people! And we really need to do something about it someday." _

"Vezava _looked very happy when she came back from hunting with him," _signed Zurbgranaza.

"Yes_, amongst the _Clanluna, _he has quite the reputation for being skilled at _Pleasures," signed Mariza.

"_Is that reputation deserved?" _signed Zurbgranaza.

"_He performed my 1__st__ Rites," _signed Mariza. _"He was the best man this woman has ever _Shared Pleasures_ with, but then, this woman does not like to _Share Pleasures _with men, so this woman is not a good judge. However, immediately after this woman's_ 1st Rites, Luna _Blessed her with_ Zariz, _and he turned out to be a_ Weez-ur. _This woman thinks that was an endorsement of sorts from_ Luna."

Zurbgranaza looked thoughtful for a moment.

"_Do you think he might _Share Pleasures_ with me?"_

"_You could always give him the Signal and see if he responds," _signed Mariza.

"Oh, No! I couldn't!" said Zurbgranaza, in English as she blushed and looked down.

That night after Zeen shared a dinner at Mariza's hearth, he turned to her and said:

"Your mate has been acting strange all evening. Do you think she wants me to give her _the Signal?"_

"You could try it and see if she responds," replied Mariza, guardedly, as she tried not to laugh at those two.

"All right, Mariza, _may I have you permission to Relieve my Needs with your mate?"_ signed Zeen.

Mariza nodded.

"Zurbgran- Zurbga- Mariza's mate!" said Zeen before giving her _the Signal. _

The gleeful look in her eyes as she leaped into position told Zeen that she didn't mind this at all.

"Was that meant for me?" asked Vezava.

"No. But this is," said Mariza before giving Vezava the Signal, then pulling her into a kiss.

"Hey, Zuradan, do want to help me Force Vojkovica?" asked Zuradaz, in the Vanthonoi language.

"Oh, Yes!" exclaimed Vojkovica as she frantically began loosening the side ties of her summer dress before pulling it over her head.

Zeen came up behind Zurbgranaza, who was kneeling and presenting like a Clan woman. He pressed himself against her rear before pulling her upright so he could turn her head back and kiss her. While he gently explored her mouth with his tongue, his hands were busy loosening the ties of her summer dress and caressing her through it. Once he could, he ran his hands down her body over her dress to the bottom, then caressed her bare skin as he ran his hands up her body pulling the summer dress off as he went.

The next morning, Zeen helped Mariza's Clan make final preparations to leave.

"Stupefy!" Mariza stunned a horse, as Zeen silently did the same to another. After each was stunned, they were shrunk down and put in a pouch. All of the animals coming with them, the horses, mammoth, and dogs, were stunned and shrunk down. The Cave Bears and bees would be left here. They could take care of themselves. The owls were sent to the Gathering with messages.

Mariza and Zeen had also shrunken down the supplies they would need for the Summer. Once everything was packed, Zeen enlarged the rope he had made into a portkey and told everyone to hold on to it.

Mariza had warned them that their first time riding a portkey could be unpleasant. But she had not adequately prepared them for the sudden urge to empty their stomachs.

Once that was done, people began to take in their surroundings. . . . Circe Clan was hosting the Clanluna Summer Gathering this year. The Clan of Sphinxes lived in a hidden cave that barely fit them anymore. The rest of the Clans had to set up tents here on the plain. When Zeen arrived, Mariza decided to go the Summer Gathering early. She didn't want her Clan to be too traumatized by the weirdness of the Clanluna like that mixed clan had a few years ago when the Clan Gathering had broken up. Mariza and Zeen pulled out the tipis and using their wands, began enlarging them and setting them up by levitating the poles into place, and the ropes into lashings, and finally, the covers were levitated into place. Zeen looked at the finished tipis for a moment. Mariza had made one for each hearth in preparation for this summer. The one for her hearth was extra large to accommodate the large number of people at her hearth. Waving his wand, Zeen transfigured away the seams, so that now, each tipi cover was made from a single hide.

" Cave Lion!" screamed Voljkovica.

"Relax! It's just a sphinx," assured Mariza, as she stepped forward to exchange formal greetings with the Sphinx.

The Gynosphinx reared up, allowing Mariza to grab its' paws and give formal greetings. Once she was done, The Sphinx replied: "Did you know that I am called Ishtarcles? Did you know that I am mated to Madukles, Leader of the Circe Clan of the Clanluna? Do you accept my greetings in the name of Luna?"

Mariza nodded, then turned to the members of her Clan.

"See. There is nothing to worry about," assured Mariza, signing and speaking English at the same time. "Would any of you like to meet the Sphinx? No one? Vezava, how about you?"

Handing her daughter to Vojkovica, the clanmariza stepped forward to obey her Goddess. The sight of a full grown Cave Lion with the head of a woman frightened her. Fearfully she stepped forward to grasp the front paws of the gynosphinx and give her formal greetings.

Once Vezava was done, Mariza coaxed each of the members of her hearth, and then her Clan, to come forward to greet their host. By the time they were done some more Sphinxes had appeared, so Mariza's Clan continued to the introductions. The Clan had become much less frightened of the Sphinxes by the time they had met all of them. Though the displacer beasts had caused a stir when they arrived halfway through the introductions.

"Did you bring us horses to hunt?" asked Mardukles.

"No, these horses are not for hunting," replied Mariza. "They're like the snorkacks, they work for us. We ride them, the mammoth also."

"Well, in that case, would your Clan care to join us for a hunt?" asked Ishtarcles.

Mariza hard foreseen that they would be invited on joint hunt with other Clans and discussed with Zezbrakran, the former Leader and 1st Ranked male hunter, what do in different situations. She knew that only the female sphinxes hunted, while the lower ranked androsphinxes watched the cubs and the higher ranked males patrolled the area to prevent other predators from stealing their kill. So Mariza had decided that if her Clan were invited to hunt with the sphinxes, only the women-who-hunt would join the sphinxes.

And so, after making certain that their children were cared for, Mariza, Vezava, Vojkovica, Zuragakabava, Zuragakadava, and Zuragakabaza grabbed their bows and climbed on their horses. The mixed party of sphinxes, displacerbeasts, dogs and women-who-hunt with horses set out across the plains. Eventually, they spotted a small herd of bison. Mariza steered her horse towards the androsphinxes who were taking the long way around the herd to protect their females. Once they were on the other side of the herd, the male sphinxes spread out to form a wide paremeter around the herd, while the women began approaching the herd at a slow walk. The Gynosphinxes, meanwhile, were sneaking up on the herd, spreading out as they did so. When Ishtarcles charged the herd, that was the signal for the rest of the them to attack. The other gynosphinxes, displacerbeasts and dogs all charged the herd. The pets weren't big enought to take down a full grown bison, but they did provide a distraction. When Luna had first made the displacer beasts, the local animals were terified of the blue pumas with tentacles that appeared to be a few feet from their actual location. Now, since they hunted with the sphinxes, the local animals had decided that the displacer-beasts, like the sphinxes, were about as dangerous as cave lions, and treated them accordingly. For bison, the usual tactic in dealing which such large preditors was to spread out, each bison hoping that the cave lion/sphinx/displacer-beast would get another bison that was weaker/older/younger than them. Wolves, on the other hand, were too small to take down a full-grown bison. So the bison would group together to protect the ones who were small enough to be a prey to the wolves. The bision quickly decided that Mariza's dogs were wolves. So the combination of dogs and displacer-beasts and sphinxes left the bison herd too confused to decide what to do.

While they were charging, the women turned their horses to the side so that they could fire their bows. The volley of arrows soared through the air to hit the bison. Each of the women's arrows hit a bison, but the animals were so massive and muscular that only Mariza's and Vojkovica's succeeded in wounding a bison. As soon as the arrows hit their targets, the women urged their horses around the herd.

By the time the women had gotten in position for another shot, the four-legged hunters had reached the herd. Three of the bison went down under the paws of sphinxes, while a pair of displacer-beasts slowed another enough that another sphinx could kill it.

The women were now in position that they could get a clear shot without hitting anyone. All of the women concentrated their fire on the two that had previously been wounded and since they were much closer now, the two bison fell to the hail of arrows.

With six bison down, the rest were allowed to escape. The gynosphinxes ripped open the bellies of the bison they'd downed and started eating the entrails. They'd have to be fast if they wanted to get some before their mates arrived. The women, were being more careful with their kills. Mariza cut them open and gave each woman a warm piece of fresh liver, before burying the hearts where they had fallen. The women then got to work field dressing the bison. For them, the entrails each had a useful purpose, so they carefuly saved them. By the time they finished, the Androsphinxes had arrived. Four of the them took the bison that their mates had killed and began dragging them back to the cave. Mariza, pulled her wand from behind her ear, shrunk the two bison, and tucked them in her purse.

When they returned to their camp, Mariza enlarged the bison and the women began cooking the choicest cuts for dinner, while the rest of the carcases were butchered and dried for winter.

Mariza had feared that the strangeness of the Sphinxes would scare off her Clan, but they had made a special effort to make her people feel welcome and asked lot of interesting riddles, a form of entertainment that the sphinxes prefered instead of storytelling. Communication was not a problem because the sphinxes could all speak English and read the ancient Clan signs. And she had spent years making sure most of the members of her Clan could speak English and Vanthonoi.

After dinner, Mariza gathered her Clan together.

"_Tomorrow, Zeen will bring Durc's Flamel Clan here," _began Mariza, in English and Clan signs. _"When this woman first met you, all of you . . . well, most of you . . ." _she glanced at Vezava and Vojkovica. _" . . . thought of yourselves as_ Clan. _But some of the members of the_ Flamel Clan _really are_ Clan. _So this Leader just wants to remind you all that_ Clan _people look different . . . even more different than_ Zeen _does. And they think different, too. Their memories make them even more bound by their traditions than you were when_ _this woman met you. There are certain tasks that are gender specific and they will not be able to perform. Also the men will expect women to anything they request, without question and the_ Clan _women will do anything a man asks them to. They've been members of the_ Clanluna _for several generations and have learned to avoid asking things of other peoples mates. But there are still occasional misunderstandings, so try to avoid starting a conflict." _

The next morning, Zeen apparated away. When the portkey brought the Flamel Clan, they appeared just outside the ring of Mariza's Clan's tipis.

In the winter, Mariza had been able to persuade all but the oldest member of her Clan to wear boots and leggings and tunic and parkas, instead of Clan-style wraps. But in the summer, only the women-who-hunt wore summer-dresses and boots. The rest of her Clan, both men and women wore Clan-style wraps.

Durc's Flamel Clan dressed similarly. They all wore Clan-style wraps even people like Ruža and Đukić, who had been Đűmbleđores before marrying into this Clan. So the Flamels made a favorable first impression on Mariza's Clan. . . . but then they started to notice the physical differences that people who were more Clan had.

**Mariza** (25) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (10) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (6) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (5)

- 1 blink-dog (3)

- 2 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (2)

- 4 dogs (0)

-Međveđj (9) Cave Bear

- (5) female Cave bear

- (1) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (1)

-Zurbgranaza (23) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (8) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradan (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (19) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate,

-Marizava (4) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

Zuradaz – (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (20) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (1) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (39) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (59)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (44) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (35) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (5) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (2) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (43) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (43) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (41) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (38) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (41) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (42) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (40) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (34) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (24) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (22)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (7) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (20) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (19) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (17) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur

-Zuragakabava (16) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees


	30. Chapter 91:

CL91

Clanluna

Chapter 91:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

When the portkey stopped spinning and the Abraxas Clan had arrived, Mariza saw that in deference to her Clan and Durc's, they Luna had dressed them all in Clan-style wraps . . . made of iridescent purple snorkack furs!

Mariza stepped forward to exchange formal greetings with Luna. She had been looking forward to this. But Luna just pulled her into a hug.

"Good to see you again, Mariza!" said Luna.

Luna had never been big on formalities. And the Clan didn't use long greetings either. The whole Others'-style way of introductions with the naming of ties had come into the Clanluna because of the influence of Iga and Thonlan. But Mariza had been raised with them and her disappointment was apparent on her face when she didn't get to formally introduce herself to her Goddess.

"Please let me exchange formal Greetings," asked Mariza. "I'm head of a Clan now."

"Okay, In the name of the Great Mother, Mariza, for whom I am often mistaken, I give you greetings," said Luna, as she clasped Mariza's hands. She then went on to start naming her ties, but Mariza wasn't listening.

Because of the nature of Clan signs, people who had strong memories of them because they were more than ½ Clan, or who had been raised with Clan signs as their first language could tell when someone was speaking the truth. But with her Gemini Ascendant, because she believed both sides of any issue could be equally true, Luna was one of the few people who could somewhat defeat this Clan ability to be a living lie-detector. For the members of Luna's Abraxas Clan, Durc's Flamel Clan and the former members of Zorg's Clan, they could tell that Luna both believed and disbelieved what she was saying.

They could tell that she both believed and disbelieved in the Great Mother. They could tell that Luna both believed and disbelieved that the Great Mother was Mariza. They could tell that she both believed and disbelieved that people were mistaken about her being the Great Mother. And they could tell that Luna both believed and disbelieved that she was exchanging greetings (and playing a prank)

But Vezava's first language was Vanthonoi. She didn't have this ability to detect lies. So, when Luna proclaimed Mariza to be the Great Mother, Vezava's eyes grew wide with shock.

"I knew it! I knew it!" shouted Vezava as she stuck her fist in the air and danced a little jig.

Mariza let go of Luna's hands hid her face and groaned.

"I thought you wanted to exchange Greetings with me?" asked Luna. (another truth/lie)

"No, that's all right," said Mariza, still hiding her face. "You win."

"I win! I win!" shouted Luna, jumping up and down. She then paused and turned to Mariza, and said: "What do I win?"

"I'll watch your daughters for a whole day," offered Mariza. (Knowing what a valuable gift Luna considered that to be)

"And Ayla's too?" asked Luna.

"Yes, I can watch my sisters too," said Mariza "Vezava will help me, won't you."

"Yes Mariza," said Vezava, as she looked up at her Goddess in adoration.

"Get off your knees! You're embarrassing me," hissed Mariza, to Vezava. "And stop looking at me that way!"

Mariza's mother, Ayla, was more respectful and properly exchanged formal greetings with her before giving her daughter a hug.

"But she can't be your mother!" exclaimed Zurbgranaza. "She's your age!"

At 43, Ayla still had the appearance of a 21-year-old woman. So, she looked a year older than Mariza did. (who had paused aging 5 years ago)

The two Clans continued formal introductions until all of them had met the members of Mariza's Clan. Introductions could take all day if the other two clans got involved. But they were all known to each other. So after introductions, the Weeches and Weez-ur's drew their wands and began unshrinking and setting up tipis in another circle on the other side of Mariza's Clan's.

After the camp was set up, they began pulling out stunned and shrunken animals and enlarging them. There were snorkacks, blink-dogs, Cave Bears, and push-me/pull-yous.

Mariza's Clan watched all this in rapt fascination. But the horses and mammoth were unnerved by the strange animals. Mariza and her women-who-hunt had to go and calm them down.

"Why did you bring those horses?" asked Mariza's sister, Iza. "You KNOW that hunting Horses is forbidden."

"Oh, these horses aren't for hunting," explained Mariza. "They're for riding."

"You RIDE on a horse?" exclaimed Iza, with a wistful look in her eye. "I used to LOVE riding on unicorns! . . . but it has been years since they've let me . . . riding centaurs in not quite the same . . . Do you think they might let ME ride them?"

Mariza helped her older sister onto a horse and she took off, her black hair streaming behind her. When she finally returned, there were tears streaming from Iza's eyes, as she jumped down from the horse and pulled her sister into a hug.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" sobbed Iza as she cried on Mariza's shoulder.

The meetings with the various Clans of the Clanluna continued to go smoothly. Keeping Horses had made Mariza's Clan more open to the idea of centaurs and unicorns. But there was one Clan that included someone special to Mariza.

When the two women had stopped hugging, Mariza turned and introduced them.

"Đučaviča, this is my mate, Zurbgranaza, and my acolyte, Vezava. Vezava has been helping me, acting as a clanluna for our Clan for several years."

"clanmariza," corrected Vezava. After Luna's prank, she was more determined than ever that Mariza was secretly the Great Mother.

"Hőw niče tő meet you," said Đučaviča. "Őur mate, Širić, is off hunting, but Đebotiča, here, is now our 3rd mate."

Mariza hadn't recognized her. Đebotiča had been a little girl that winter she had spent with the Đűmbleđores.

"If she's your 3rd mate, who's you 2nd?" asked Mariza.

"You are, Šilly!" laughed Đučaviča. "As far as Širić and I are čončerneđ, we're štill mateđ to you."

"Even after all these years? I'm so touched!" said Mariza, pulling Đučaviča into another hug.

The women then stepped apart and began formal introductions.

"Mariza, would you like to go hunting?" asked Griga.

"You want to go hunting with me?" asked Mariza. Even before she left, Zeen's mate had a reputation for being as good at Relieving the Needs of men, as Zeen was known to be with women. Mariza had picked Griga at her very first Mother Festival after she became a woman, but they hadn't Shared Pleasures since then.

"Zeen told me about all you were able to accomplish with Pleasures, and I had to see for myself," said Griga, with a wink.

"It WASN'T just Pleasures," replied Mariza. "I only used Pleasures for charging runestone. Everything thing else was other forms of magic, like Care and Potions."

"I don't care about those things," said Griga as she cupped her hand to Mariza's cheek and look deeply into her eyes. She was dressed in the redfoot uniform, a red leather skirt, red dyed soles and nothing else. "As a muggle, I can't do any of those things you can do. But Pleasures, Pleasures are a form of magic that I can do. Show me your Pleasures . . ."

Mariza could no longer resist the beautiful red-haired, green-eyed woman and let her pull her into a kiss.

"Oooooooooo! Ooooooooo! Oooooooo!" moaned Griga as she came down from the Pleasures she'd Shared with Mariza. After they'd finished, Mariza had climbed on top of her and was laying on her, pressing their bare chests together.

"Oooh, Zeen definitely has a rival at Pleasing women now!" purred Griga. "If I'd known, I would have asked you more often! Well when the clanlunae decide whether to admit you, you definitely have my vote!"

"Can you do the same for Vezava?" asked Mariza. "It would mean a lot to me."

"Anything you want," purred Griga. "Just do that to me again!"

"It's not a condition," stated Mariza. "I just want my acolyte to get a fair hearing."

"Your acolyte? . . . perhaps I'd better ask her hunting," mused Griga.

Mariza knocked on the door of Iga's tipi, but didn't wait for and answer before entering like she would most people.

"You summoned me, Clanluna?" asked Mariza.

"_Yes. Have a seat,"_ signed Iga. _"You are an unusual case. Usually someone becomes a clanluna because they've trained for years, first. But you started acting as your clan's clanluna without any training. This Clanluna tried to help you with what you need to know in written letters, but there are surely gaps in your knowledge. _

_Over the summer, you and the members of your clan will be evaluated. If you prove worthy, and your clan chooses to join the clans of the Clanluna, you will be ordained a clanluna." _

"Can you to the same for Vezava, too?" asked Mariza. "She's been acting as a clanluna for several years. I trained her, myself."

"_Very well, we will give her due consideration_," signed Iga. _"Now, this Clanluna would like to ask you a few questions."_

**Mariza** (25) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (10) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (6) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (5)

- 1 blink-dog (3)

- 2 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (2)

- 4 dogs (0)

-Međveđj (9) Cave Bear

- (5) female Cave bear

- (1) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (1)

-Zurbgranaza (23) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (8) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradan (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (19) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate,

-Marizava (4) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

Zuradaz – (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (20) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (1) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (39) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (59)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (44) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (35) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (5) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (2) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (43) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (43) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (41) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (38) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (41) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (42) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (40) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (34) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (24) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (22)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (7) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (20) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (19) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (17) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur

-Zuragakabava (16) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees


	31. Chapter 92: Iga's silence

CL92

Clanluna

Chapter 92: Iga's silence

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Mariza was looking forward to spending time with her sisters. So after feeding breakfast to the people she shared her tipi with, the women began gathering their children for the visit. Zurbgranaza had already agreed to accompany them for their day of baby sitting.

"Do I have to go?" whined Zariz. "I want to go play with the other kids."

"Me too!" agreed Zurgranazaga.

"There will be kids your age there for you to play with," replied Mariza. "Don't you want to meet your aunts?"

"Do you think you could take my children with you?" asked Vojkovica. "I wanted to go foraging with the Clan women."

Mariza could tell that she was lying, but said nothing about it.

"Alright. But make sure you come by to feed Mojadaza," admonished Mariza. "I don't want your milk to dry up."

Once the children were all rounded up, the three women led them into the circle of tipis that was the Abraxas Clan's Camp and to the overly large tipi that was Luna's. It was easy to spot because it was brightly painted with pictures of magical beasts of all kinds. And the paintings moved.

Iza's daughter, Ranza was waiting outside. While her mother was inside helping Luna and Ayla get their daughters ready to go. By the time, Mariza's group had reached the tipi, Iza, Luna and Ayla had stepped out with their daughters: Tama, Tayla, Anka and Maeba.

"We're going back to our cave to tend the magical garden," explained Ayla. "Thonlan and Ova are still inside with the rest of the children."

"Would your son like to come with us?" asked Iza. "We could make it his first Herbalogy lesson."

"My mama has already taught me some things about plants," bragged Zariz.

"I would be surprised if she hadn't," said Iza. "But these will be magical plants."

After they left, Mariza's group entered the tipi. When she was younger, Mariza had considered taking care here sisters and Luna's daughters a chore. Now she found it a joy. But they had all changed so much she barely knew them. And now there were a bunch of younger ones who hadn't been born when she left. When the Weeches returned with Zariz from the Herbology lesson, Thonlan and Ova gathered their Spears and Bow and left with Ayla and Luna for a hunting trip. Mariza wondered if they would actually bring back and meat. Though she'd never known her mother to fail to bring something down with her sling when she went 'hunting' with a man.

Now that their mothers was gone, Anka and Tama wanted to go ride the unicorns. So, Mariza left Vezava and Zurbgranaza with the youngest children, while she took the oldest to go ride unicorns. Zurbgranaza's oldest daughter: Zurbgranazaga, joined them. But since the unicorns wouldn't let Zariz or Ova's son, Thovan, ride them, Mariza helped them get on the horses.

The sun was going down by the time Luna, Ayla, Thonlan and Ova returned with disheveled hair and smiles on their faces. Ayla pulled a bison out of her pouch and enlarged it and the women of Abraxas Clan started the work of butchering and processing it.

"_We have had most of summer here at the Clanluna Summer Gathering,"_ signed Mariza. _"So now it is time to decide whether or not we wish to become a clan of the Clanluna. This Leader would like to hear your thoughts." _

"_This man finds many things about these people strange," _signed Zezbrakran. _"But this man enjoys hunting with _Durc_'s _clan _and the other _Clan_, men. This man would like to go with them to the _Clan_ Gathering in a few years, too." _

"_This _mog-ur_ is glad to have met The _Mog-Ur_," _signed Zurbgun. _"And looks forward to performing the _mog-ur's_ Ceremony with him."_

"_This medicine woman is grateful for all you have taught her," _signed Zurbgrana, as Zurbgranaza nodded her agreement. _"But it was a great experience to meet with so many other medicine women and compare, especially Ayla." _

"_This woman enjoyed hunting with the _Clan _men too," _signed Vojkovica.

"She sure did," murmered Vezava, sarcastically.

Each of the men and some of the women-who-hunt weighed in with their opinion, and the general consensus was that they wanted to become a clan of the Clanluna.

"_Mariza, would you like to go hunting with this woman?" _signed Iga.

"You want to 'go hunting' with me?" asked Mariza, incredulously.

"_You should, of course, feel free to refuse," _signed Iga. _"It's just that Griga told me what you did to her and this woman wanted to see for herself." _

This made sense. Over the Summer, the Clanlunae had been inviting all of the adults of her clan, 'hunting'. She thought it was part of their evaluation of her.

"I would be happy to 'go hunting' with you," replied Mariza, taking her by the hand.

As she liked to after Pleasures, Mariza was laying on top of Iga with their chests pressed together. The problem was, Iga was holding onto her a little too tightly.

"Iga, don't hold me so tightly, I'm having trouble breathing," said Mariza. "IGA, YOU'RE HURTING ME! LET GO!"

When she got off of her, Iga rolled on her side and hugged herself in a fetal position.

"Oh, Iga, I'm sorry," said Mariza, as she stroked her arm. "I usually listen for the change in the woman's moans to let me know when I've succeeded in Relieving her Needs. But I was so caught up in what I was doing that I forget you couldn't moan, so I kept going . . . looks like I went a little too far . . ."

Iga opened her eyes, and looked at Mariza, but her pupils were so dilated that the emerald green irises could not be seen. Having forgotten that she hadn't been able to speak in decades, Iga mouthed something. But she was unable to stop hugging herself long enough to sign.

Mariza pulled her upright and got behind her, pressing her chest to Iga's back with her arms and legs wrapped around the older woman.

"You just sit here with me and I'll hold you until you calm down," said Mariza. "Take as long as you like."

Comfortable holding the woman in this position, Mariza turned her head and kissed Iga on the neck only to feel the woman's whole body shudder and seize Mariza's arms in a death-grip.

"Ow! Ow! Let go Iga! I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I'll be good now."

"Vojkovica! You're finally back!" said Zurbgranaza. "Have you seen Mariza? She's still not back yet."

"Maybe she went hunting like I did," speculated Vojkovica.

"If she had, you'd think she'd be back before the sun set," said a worried Vezava.

Leaving the children with Vojkovica, Zurbgranaza, Vezava, Zuradan, and Zuradaz lit torches and went looking for Mariza. Zuradan was the first to spot her, walking back to the camp with her arm around Iga. Both women looked exhausted.

"Help me get her back to her tipi," said Mariza.

"I'll take her," offered Vezava, as Zuradan grabbed Mariza to prevent her from falling.

Went they got her back to the tipi, Mariza collapsed on her bed into a deep sleep.

Mariza awoke to find herself, alone in the tipi. It was no longer morning, and her bladder was overly full. Not bothering to get dressed, Mariza grabbed her summer dress and wand before stepping out of the tipi. The women of her clan were drying meat of a large animal by the central fire. This was the initial drying. Afterwards, the meat would be hung in tipis above the fire for more drying. Care was taken to burn good smelling woods inside the tipis.

"About time you woke up," said Vezava. "OH MY MARIZA! What happened to your arms!"

Mariza now noticed the bruises all over them.

"Iga ah- the Clanluna did that," explained Mariza.

"And did she feed to a cave lion too?" asked Vezava, who was now looking at the scratches on her back.

"Look, I'll take care of it later," said Mariza, as she pulled her summer-dress on to hide her back. "I need to use the trench now."

When she was finished at the trench, Mariza returned and pulled Vezava aside.

"Can you help me heal this?" asked Mariza.

After Vezava followed her into the tipi, Mariza took a bruise-healing potion and pulled off her summer-dress.

Can you rub this potion on my back?" asked Mariza. "Oooo . . . ooo . . . that's much better! Do me a favor. Don't tell Zurgranaza about this."

"She already knows," called Mariza's mate from outside the tipi. "What did you do to her to make her inflict those kinds of wounds?"

"Nothing that I don't do to you," said Mariza, as Zurbgranaza entered. "I just didn't stop when she was finished because I didn't know when to stop."

After Zurbgranaza finished helping heal Mariza, she gathered her potions and medicine bag to go do the same for Iga. But as she approached Iga's tipi, a red-haired, green-eyed teenaged girl stepped in her path.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked Igooa.

"I wanted to offer some healing potions to your mother," replied Mariza.

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" growled Igooa. "Her arms are covered in bruises!"

"I didn't do that, she did it to her self," replied Mariza. "And she did the same to me when I let her."

"Your arms don't look bruised to me," said Igooa.

"That's because of my potions," said Mariza, as she held up her potions bag.

"You stay away from my mother!" snarled Igooa.

TWAP! TWAP! TWAP!

Iga had stuck her top end out and hit the side of the tipi. Mariza could see that Iga's arms were much more bruised that hers had been.

"_Let her in,"_ signed Iga. _"This woman needs her healing."_

Dura, a junior clanluna from the Flamel Clan had been sent to guide Mariza and Vezava. They'd walked some distance before they came to a place where the more senior clanlunae were seated in a circle. Iga The Clanluna was presiding. Zeen was also there for Abraxas Clan. Bangar the centaur was the clanluna of Bellpheron Clan, Mariza didn't know the Androsphix who was currently clanluna of Circe Clan. Đučaviča's mother, Krstulović was representing Đűmbleđore Član. Hvarđa was the leading članluna of Everarđ Član. Ura, mate of Durc was there for Flamel Clan. Rosen the centaur was clanluna of Gaunt Clan. And Iga's daughter, Ina was clanluna of Imago Član.

Dura directed them to stand in the center of the circle.

"_We summoned you here because we like to ask you a few questions," _signed Iga. _"Mariza, you only like to Share Pleasures with women, is that correct?"_

"Yes," said Mariza.

"_Then how do you expect to be a clanluna if you can not redfoot the young men?" _signed Iga.

"I will be the redfoot," spoke up Vezava.

"And that's why you need two clanlunas for your clan?" asked the sphinx.

"_This Clanluna must admit, you put us in a difficult position," _signed Iga. _"Most women like Pleasures with men, most men like Pleasures with women. Amongst the Sungeae there are stories that in the past there have been ones-who-serve the mother who liked their own gender. But usually these people looked and acted like both genders. They'd even take mates of their own gender."_

"I met one of those in me travels!" said Mariza.

"I've heard of those too," said Hvarđa. "But they don't usually look so feminine, like you do."

"_And the fact that Luna likes to Share Pleasures with women seems to me to be an endorsement of your choice," _signed Iga.

"I didn't choose to be this way," protested Mariza. "In fact I didn't know I only like Women until my 1st Rites."

"Do you feel that I FORCED you at your 1st Rites?" asked Zeen.

"No. No! I'm glad you were the one to give me my 1st Rites," said Mariza. "But having the best male lover in the world for my 1st Rites, made me realize that I would rather have female lovers."

"What about other girls like you? Do you think girls who are like you should be protected from 1st Rites?" asked Zeen. "Do you think it would be harmful to them? Do we need some sort of screening process to find them?"

"No, I don't think that's nessesary," replied Mariza. "But perhaps . . . in the preliminary counseling it should be made known that young women who already know that don't like men can opt out of having 1st Rites and mating a man."

"Would you be willing to perform some sort of 1st Rites equivalent for girls who know that they're like you."

"I suppose . . . I'd be willing to do it . . . but I'd have to do some thinking about what the ceremony would actually consist of," said Mariza. "Perhaps it should be more like redfooting?"

"And available to young women who know that like both too," added Vezava.

"You've asked to be recognized as one of us, but you want to call yourself a clanmariza, not a clanluna?" asked Ina.

**Mariza** (25) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (10) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (6) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (5)

- 1 blink-dog (3)

- 2 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (2)

- 4 dogs (0)

-Međveđj (9) Cave Bear

- (5) female Cave bear

- (1) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (1)

-Zurbgranaza (23) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (8) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradan (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (19) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate,

-Marizava (4) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

Zuradaz – (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (20) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (1) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (39) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (59)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (44) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (35) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (5) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (2) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (43) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (43) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (41) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (38) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (41) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (42) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (40) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (34) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (24) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (22)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (7) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (20) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (19) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (17) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur

-Zuragakabava (16) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees


	32. Chapter 93: where Hippogriffs come from

CL93

Clanluna

Chapter 93:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

During the council, nearly all the clanlunae had come into to report. Apparently, all the adults in her Clan had been invited to 'go hunting' by several clanlunae each. The questions had seemed to go on forever. Mariza and Vezava were getting tired to defending themselves. Finally, Iga signed:

"_This Clanluna thinks that is enough for now. We will let you know our decision. Is there anything you would like to ask us?" _

"Since I've been at the Summer Gathering, several of you have Shared Pleasures with me and indicated that you'd support my cause based on how well I'd Pleasured you," said Mariza. "Am I Pleasuring my way into the clanlunae? Because I'd really like to be judged on the good I've done, not how well I made you feel."

"Mariza, we ALL Pleasured our way into the clanlunae," said Ura.

"_Even this woman," _signed Iga.

"Since Pleasures are what makes us different from the mog-urs, and medicine women and Weeches, and Weez-urs, we expect a certain standard of skill from our members," explained Krstulović.

"_This Clanluna may reconsider her position on that," _signed Iga. _"Mariza's experience has made This Clanluna think perhaps ALL Weeches should be trained as clanlunae, just as all Weez-urs are currently trained to be mog-urs. Just in case they need the knowledge. . ." _

When Mariza spotted the hippogriff in the midst of the herd of snorkacks, she couldn't believe it! Slowly she crept forward until she caught the hippogriff's eye, then she curtsied to it. It bowed back at her, so Mariza slowly moved forward to pet the horse/lion/eagle hybrid. When she was certain that the hippogriff was comfortable with her, Mariza climbed onto his back. She'd barely gotten on before it took off into the air. Mariza squealed with excitement as the hippogriff flapped its' wings and carried her aloft. She found it a lot easier to stay on than her broom. She let it fly where it wanted in a wide circle above the Summer Gathering.

"He seems to really like you," said Lena.

Mariza was startled to see the woman with mousey-brown hair and gray eyes riding naked on the broom beside her.

"Did you make him, or did your mother?" asked Mariza.

Lena blushed and lost control of the broom for an instant.

"Do you think we could discuss this on the ground?" asked Lena.

As Mariza nodded, the hippogriff flew lower and came to the gentle landing. Mariza noticed that Lena's landing was a little harder. But she knew from experience how difficult brooms were to handle.

After landing, Lena pulled her wand from behind her ear, silently summoned her summer-dress and turned her back to Mariza as she put it on. This puzzled Mariza. Lena was only two years younger than her and she didn't remember her being this modest. The Lena she knew, would have used her dress as a blanket to sit on, here, in the sun, not put it on as soon as they landed.

"What's happened to you?" asked Mariza. "You've changed. Does this have to do with the hippogriff?"

"It's kind of embarrassing," said Lena, as she blushed again. "When Atturous started our Clan, he wanted members from all branches of the Clanluna and wanted us to be self reliant. This is why Broob chose to be my apprentice instead of moving to Abraxas Clan to study magic like everyone else does. So when we had a first Spring Heat, We did it alone and didn't join the other herds. I was blessed at the time, so I transfigured the women who wanted to participate into unicorns.

What I didn't take into account was that Atturous was our only centaur. So while he was busy with one unicorn, the others were going mad with desire. Then Aiacles tried to help the unicorns. Being around the Spring Heat had brought the Sphinxes into Season. Atturous joined with Europacles. Those of us who were still human starting having our own mini-Mother Festival.

When it was over, we discovered that Europacles had been Blessed with a griffin and Firelight had been Blessed with this hippogriff. It took a lot of potions to allow them both to be brought to term."

"Well that does sound a bit embarising," agreed Mariza. "But it was only the one time, right?"

Lena blushed even redder.

"Lena! You- . . ." Mariza dissolved into laughter until she fell over. 

"Luna could I speak to you?" asked Mariza.

"Only if you either lick me or get off your knees," replied Luna, dreamily.

When Mariza reached to pull up the edge of Luna's summer-dress, Luna grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"You want to ask me something," accused Luna.

"Well yes," confirmed Mariza. "I'm about to be initiated into the clanlunae and I suspect that the secret portion of the ceremony involves Pleasures, so I wanted to ask if you could somehow be a part of that. But I really want to know who you really are."

"I'm Luna, silly," giggled Luna, as she pinched Mariza's nose. "Got your nose!"

"I'm too old to fall for that," said Mariza, as she felt to make certain her nose was still on her face. "But seriously. I've sacrificed a lot for you. I became a redfoot, let men Relieve their Needs in me, lived without a wand for years . . . so I have to know . . . was it all for nothing? Are you, or are you not the Great Mother walking the Earth in mortal form?"

Luna went silent and turned away from her. . . .

. . . When she turned back, Mariza saw that were tears in her eyes.

"Ever since what happened to my oldest daughter, I've meditated on this a lot," said Luna. "And I've come to the realization that When Mara declared herself to be Gaea, she was right."

Hearing that, Mariza's breath caught in her throat! This was the worse answer she could have possibly gotten!

"And Iga is right about me," continued Luna. "And Vezava is right about you."

Mariza was thoroughly confused now.

"You are right," continued Luna. "The Great Mother IS walking the Earth in mortal form. But what makes you think she can only be in one place at a time? If she's a Goddess, can't she be in multiple places at once? . . . . she IS. . . . you and I and Mara and Vezava . . . we are all infused with divinity . . . we are all aspects of the Great Mother who've taken this form to walk the Earth. . . . We are all Gods and Goddesses! Sometimes our divine nature is easy to see . . . . we have magical powers because we're Weeches or Weez-urs or Witches or Wizards . . . other times, like with muggles it's less obvious. We're transitioning from the Scorpionic age to the Libran age. So magic is ascendant. In time, the muggles will surpass us. Did you know the muggles went to the Moon decades before I was born?

So, yes, I am a goddess . . . and I will be YOUR Goddess . . ." said Luna as she placed her hand on the center of Mariza's chest. ". . . if you will be Vezava's Goddess. . ." Luna put Mariza's hand over her own sternum.

"It's been many years since I've seen you," said Luna. "You've grown into a beautiful woman. . . . So if you don't think it's too icky . . . if you no longer think of me as one of your 'mothers', I would be happy to take a part in your ceremony! . . . . Iga's going to flip when I show up for it . . . don't warn her! . . . I want to see her face! . . . What made you ask me for this anyway? You've never asked me to go 'hunting' before."

"I confronted Vezava on why she's constantly trying to get into my furs," replied Mariza. "She asked why, if I really believe that you are the Goddess, I'm not asking you for the same."

"You know, there are getting to be quite a lot of clanlunae," mused Luna. "Perhaps you should have some sort of uniform or identification badge?"

The clans of the Clanluna had set up their camps in a series of circles that were arranged to form a larger circle. In the center of this circle of circles had been erected an extra-large tipi. The older children had been gathered in the inner circle with drums. There drumming was the signal that drew people into the inner ring. Once the people had gathered, the medicine women came forward to stand in a group near the tipi. Each was holding a bowl filled with a tea.

"Roar!" said Ayla's lion-headed hat.

There was a growling sound as Zeen and the Cave bears arrived, leading the mog-urs. The mog-ur of each Clan wore and animated Cave Bear cloak and each was followed by their acolytes, each bearing a bowl of tea.

Finally the clanlunae arrived and gathered in front of the tipi. As Iga signed, Griga would repeat what she'd said, loudly, for all to hear:

"_Tonight we celebrate the addition of two brave women to the ranks of the clanluna," _signed Iga, The Clanluna._ "Mariza, daughter of the 1__st__ ranked Medicine Woman, Ayla, born to the Hearth of Zar has turned what was once Zorg's Clan of the Cave Bear into the Hufflepuff Clan of the Clanluna." _

"Roar!" said Ayla's lion-headed hat.

"Screeee!" said Luna's Eagle hat.

"Growl!" said the Cave Bear Cloaks.

"_We also welcome into our ranks, Vezava, daughter of Larnva, Mariza's acolyte, who has earned a place amongst us of her own. Mariza, Vezava, step forward."_

"Roar!" said Ayla's lion-headed hat.

"Screeee!" said Luna's Eagle hat.

"Growl!" said the Cave Bear Cloaks.

Mariza and Vezava stepped forward. To prepare, they were freshly washed and naked, except the red ochre that dyed their soles. This ceremony had evolved quite a bit over the years, this was this years' version. Zeen painted the signs of their totems on the chests of the women, then painted the sign of the crescent Moon over the signs of their totems.

"The spirit of Luna has joined with the spirit of the totems of the Stork and the Wolf!" announced Zeen.

"Roar!" said Ayla's lion-headed hat.

"Screeee!" said Luna's Eagle hat.

"Growl!" said the Cave Bear Cloaks.

Iga then held open the flap of the tipi for the two new clanlunae to enter. Mariza and Vezava entered followed by Iga, Griga and Wilmar.

When the tent flap closed, the mog-urs traded bowls with the medicine women and each began sharing the tea with the members of their gender.

While this was going on, Luna stepped over and entered the tipi.

The three clanlunae began shedding their clothes as soon as they entered the tipi. They had just gotten undressed when Luna unexpectedly entered the tipi. Iga immediately fell to her knees.

"_Luna, what brings you in here?"_ signed Iga, humbly.

"My, my! I'm feeling overdressed!" said Luna as she looked around the tipi full of naked people. Pulling off her Eagle hat and summer-dress Luna answered: "I wanted to personally bless Mariza for her ceremony."

Mariza's heart caught in her throat at that. Luna wanted to Bless her! And she was still taking the totem strengthening herb! She hoped Luna wouldn't be insulted by her attempt to thwart her will and promised herself that she would stop taking the herb.

Iga turned to look at Griga, who nodded and stepped out of the tipi. She left her red skirt in the tipi as she wouldn't need it for the women's ceremony, anyway.

Regaining their composure, Wilmar took Vezava's hands in his and gazed deeply into her eyes. Luna followed his lead and did the same with Mariza, as Iga began signing a series of prayers to Luna.

Then Iga offered them each a sip of a mushroomy tea, before returning to her prayers. The two couples continued to stare into each others' eyes until the tea overwhelmed them.

Luna was the first to give into temptation and kiss Mariza. By then, Mariza could see that her aura was glowing quite brightly. The colours and sights of her vision were better with her eyes open, so Mariza kept them open while she Shared Pleasures with Luna. She could see that Luna really was the Goddess. Her every curve looked divine. When she finally did close them, the visions were overpowering!

Mariza saw the woman of her dreams . . . the black-haired woman with her eyes, of whom she'd had so many visions before. It wasn't just that this woman had the same colour eyes as Mariza, when she looked into her eyes, Mariza had a feeling that she was looking at a future or past version of herself.

"Listen to me!" said the woman, in the Zelandonii language. "If the doniers rule against me, and they hold with tradition, some women will come to cut my nose off! It's supposed to be a mark of my disgrace. It's been several generations since it's been done, but I'm telling you just in case because I'll need your help to fight them off."

The scene shifted again . . . .

" . . .it hath been dethided to elthiminate the flatheadth and your abominathon of mithed thpirith. A hunting party hath been thent to the fa'lodge to take care of the flatheadth. I'm here for the abominathon."

"Not my baby! Don't let them kill my baby! Please help me Mariza!" said the woman of Mariza's dreams.

**Mariza** (25) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (10) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (6) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (5)

- 1 blink-dog (3)

- 2 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (2)

- 4 dogs (0)

-Međveđj (9) Cave Bear

- (5) female Cave bear

- (1) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (1)

-Zurbgranaza (23) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (8) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradan (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (19) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (4) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

Zuradaz – (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (20) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (1) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (39) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (59)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (44) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (35) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (5) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (2) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (43) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (43) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (41) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (38) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (41) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (42) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (40) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (34) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (24) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (22)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (7) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (20) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (19) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (17) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur

-Zuragakabava (16) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees


	33. Chapter 94: New Clans

CL94

Clanluna

Chapter 94: New Clans

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

The next morning, when the tea had finally worn off, and Mariza had finished hugging Luna, she propped herself up on one arm.

"You can probably wait until the end of the Summer," said Luna. "Porkeying back to your cave will give you a good head start."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mariza.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Luna. "I assumed you were going to save her."

"You . . . you saw my vision too?" asked Mariza.

"Of course you'll have to leave your children behind," mused Luna.

"WHAT!" screeched Mariza. "I'm not abandoning my children! I'll take them with me! I've traveled with children before."

"But you weren't in any hurry then," said Luna. "Now you are. If you bring them, the girls will slow you down and you won't get there in time. If you don't believe me, do the divination yourself."

"But Why?" sobbed Mariza. "You're already taking Zariz. Why do you have to take my girls too?"

"Oh no, your girls aren't ready to study magic yet," said Luna. "I thought you'd leave them with your family."

Luna's eyes flicked over to Vezava for an instant.

"But it's not Fair!" wailed Mariza. "Why? Why does this have to happen to me?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault," admitted Luna. "When I came back in time I changed things. Ayla was supposed to lose Durc forever. You would have been born later, but I'm not really certain that one can say that you and Jonayla are the same person. With me here. Ayla got to stay with the Clan and keep Durc, but it seems that now the Fates are demanding that YOU pay the price. Be glad it's only temporary. And you DO have a choice. You could let that woman's baby be murdered in front of her."

"Your KNOW I can't let that happen . . ." sobbed Mariza. "That's my choice . . . I have to lose my children or let her baby die . . .There's got to be another way! I need to go do some readings. . ."

After giving Luna one last kiss, Mariza threw on her summer-dress and returned to her tipi.

She started with geomancy. When she didn't like the result, she tried tarot, then tea leaves, scrying in the fire and a crystal, augury, she even threw the entrails of a freshly killed deer at the outside of her tipi . . . but the results were always the same and she was always faced with the same choice. . . .

The Circe Clan was not the only Clan too large for its' cave. The Centaur/Unicorn herds had grown large enough that Brackus was able to start a new one: the Janus Clan. The Circe Clan of Sphinxes split to form the Kettleburn Clan.

Overcrowding had long been a particular problem of Luna's Abraxas Clan. No one wanted to leave the Clan, but there were so many Weeches and Weez-urs who needed training that they had had to start putting hearths in a chamber that was deep in the cave, too deep for fires. The families in those hearths had to do their cooking at someone else's hearth in the chamber near the entrance and use magical lighting, not torches. Some of the Weez-urs had mated women from other clans on the condition that they return to the woman's Clan after the Weez-ur had completed their educations. But that wouldn't be for years. But now there were starting be Weeches and Weez-urs who HAD finished their training. And a group of them decided to start a new Clan, the Lovegood Clan.

Zeerc, son of Ura would be the Leader and mog-ur. He was mated to Luna's daughter, Dyondara and Ayla's daughter Crara.

Wilmar, son of Iga would be the clanluna. He had mated Ayla's daughter, Zuna.

Laušić of the Everarđ Član, son of Joković had mated Ayla's daughter, Zara. So the new Clan would have three medicine women.

Durc's Flamel Clan had also grown too big. So the Mrđyn Clan hived off from it. Like the Flamel Clan, it would live a more Clan likestyle than most of the other Clans.

Broov, son of Uva would be the Leader. His mate, Ruža, had, for a time, been mated to Thonlan.

Žukić, son of Jukičva would be the Weez-ur and mog-ur. His mate, Dura, daughter of Ura would be the clanluna.

The Đűmbleđore Član had also grown too large. So the Nott Član hived off of it.

Rađić, son of Đuča would be the Leađer.

Lűna, daughter of Krstulović would be the Članluna.

With this many new Clans, including her own, Mariza was not surprised to be invited to a Leadership meeting. They were all there: Luna from Abraxas Clan, Ekwus the Centaur from Bellepheron Clan, Mardukles the Sphinx from Circe Clan, Đalibor from Đűmbleđore Član, Radošević from Everarđ Član, Durc from Flamel Clan, Dawn-breaker the Centaur from Gaunt Clan, Mariza from Hufflepuff Clan, Atturous the Centaur from Imago Clan, Brackus the Centaur from Janus Clan, Indracles the Sphinx from Kettleburn Clan, Zeerc from Lovegood Clan, Broov from Mrđyn Clan, and Rađić from Nott Član. They had all gathered in a circle.

"With this many of us, it's hard to hear," said Luna, Loudly. "So I cast a Sonorus on this Talking Stick. If you need to be heard, wave and we'll pass the talking stick to you.

The reason I called you all together is the large number of us. It's lucky that the sphinxes don't forage. Because the women had enough difficultly foraging for this many as it is. And the hunting we've been doing has required us to go further and further away to find game. I think we're too big. Fourteen Clans is just too many for one place to support. Years ago, we told the Mamutoi and Sungaea that they couldn't come to our Summer Gathering because there were too many of them. Now there's too many of us."

"Are you going to kick some of us out?" asked Indracles.

"No. I'm proposing that we split into two Summer Gatherings," replied Luna. "And No, I'm not kicking half of you out either. We'd have two separate Clan Gatherings, but each Clan would send traders to the other Clan Gathering so we could continue to share the things that each of our Clans has of value."

"How are you proposing we divide ourselves?" asked Rađić.

"One way we could do it is based on geography," said Ekwus. "After all, there's a whole mountain range separating the Đűmbleđore, Everarđ, Hufflepuff and Nott Clans."

"Now wait a minute!" protested Đalibor. "We joined the Clanluna for a reason. We don't want to just get thrown out!"

"What if we divided, based on language?" asked Mardukles.

"The Flamel, Mrđyn and Hufflepuff Clans primarily use Clan signs, the Circe and Kettleburn Clans speak English, the Abraxas, Lovegood, Bellepheron, Gaunt, Imago and Janus Clan use a mixture of English and Clan signs. And the Đűmbleđore, Everarđ and Nott Clans all speak Đumbleđore." Pointed out Atturous.

"And again you try to get rid of us!" snarled Radošević. "Maybe we should just divide on who's human."

"And which group would you put this Leader in?" signed Broov.

"Are you calling us flatheads?" asked Durc.

Zurvgak of Hufflepuff Clan was enjoying the comradeship of the hunters of other Clans. His current hunting party consisted of himself, an androsphinx named Šivacles, Rigel the Centaur, Širtić of Đumbleđore Član, and Urc of Flamel Clan. They'd had to walk all day to find this small herd of Wooly Rhinos, so they needed to make certain that they actually killed some of them.

Going on opposite directions, the sphinx and centaur circled the long way around the herd. The men headed towards the rhinos spreading apart as they got closer. They were all armed with throwing spears and spear-throwers with the exception of the sphinx and Urc, who was armed with a heavy Clan-style spear. So Urc placed himself in the center. If the rhinos charged, they'd head for him.

Realizing that something was wrong, the herd split up and charged. One of them charged at Urc. The rest charged at Rigel the Centaur. Rigel first spear hit the Rhino on the back but didn't penetrate the hide. His second one wounded another Rhino which veered off from the rest. Realizing that the Rhinos were getting too close the centaur broke into a gallop, trying the lead the rhinos back towards the men. Šivacles had broken into a run towards the herd but he was the furthest one away. Seeing Rigel's wounded one veer off, the sphinx changed directions and ran towards that rhino.

Zurvgak and Širtić, meanwhile, were throwing spears and the rhino that was charging Urc while also trying to get closer to the ½ Clan man. Zurvgak's first spear barely wounded the Rhino, only making it madder. Širtić missed with his cast. Zurvgak missed with his second spear. But Širtić managed to wound it in the side with his second spear. This caused the rhino to veer off at the last minute from trampling Urc to death and he took advantage of the opportunity to plunge his Clan spear into the rhino's neck. The rhino was mortally wounded. But it wasn't dead yet. Širtić tried, but was unsuccessful in his attempt to dodge. The rhino knocked him over and began stomping on him. Urc pulled his Clan spear out and plunged it in again, finally killing the beast.

Šivacles pounced on his prey, knocking her over, and opened her belly with his claws as the two of them tumbled over. The Sphinx ended his roll on his feet. But when his eye caught what had happened to the men, he let the rhino go. It was mortally wounded and wouldn't make it very far.

When the men killed a rhino, the herd changed direction again. Rigel let them go. He was more concerned about what was going on with the men.

When Zurvgak's hunting party returned the next day, the sphinx and centaur each was pulling a travois loaded with Wolly Rhino meat. But Rigel's also carried the broken body of Širtić.

When Mariza heard Đučaviča's anguished wail of grief, she ran to see what was wrong. She found her former mate clutching the body of Širtić. His head and chest were caved in from where the rhino had stepped on it. Mariza's vision clouded as she began shedding her own tears and found herself wracked by sobs of grief for the man she had once Shared a hearth with.

After the Širtić's funeral, Zurbgranaza invited Đučaviča and her co-mate, Đebotiča to their tipi for tea.

"What will you two do now?" asked Mariza.

"Well, I waš hoping that you might be willing to renew our mating," replied Đučaviča. "That iš, if your mate agreeš."

"Wait a minute!" cried Vezava. "If she's mating you, I want to be officially mated to you too!"

"What are you saying!" asked Zuradan, horrified.

"Oh don't look like that," said Vezava. "Đučaviča used to be mated to both Širtić and Mariza. So why can't I be mated to both you and Mariza?"

"Hold On! I never agreeđ to any of thiš!" said Đebotiča. "Šure, I agreeđ to be Širtić's 2nd mate, because I điđn't want to leave our član. I even agreeđ to the fiction that I waš really a 3rd mate to Mariza's 2nd. You hađn't šeen her in yearš! But now you just want to pick up and move in with another

lan, making me what? 4th mate to a woman? I'm šorry, I like Šharing Pleašureš with you Đučaviča, but I'm just not reađy to give up Pleašureš with men."

"Who said anything about giving up men?" asked Zurbgranaza.

"Oh I šhould have realižeđ!" said Đučaviča. "Šhe'š very šenšitive about her štatuš."

"Status?" asked Mariza, confused.

You've got šo much štatuš, I guešš you đon't realiže how important it iš to mošt of uš," said Đučaviča. "Look. Bečauše you're from Abraxaš član, you automatičally have more štatuš than me, in Đűmbleđore Član. Being članlunae gives uš štatuš. My šeniority makeš me a higher rankeđ

lanluna than you. But being 1st članluna of your član anđ the way in whičh you became a članluna makeš up for it šo, I šuppoše, as

lanlunae, we're about equal. Being a međićine woman makeš you higher štatuš aš a healer than me, aš just a članluna. And I think being a međićine woman of Ayla'š line will rank you above your mate aš a međićine woman. Being a Weečh giveš you more štatuš than anything elše you've đone. It'š the ultimate štatuš title.

Šo when we rank ouršelvesš aš your mateš: I was first, šo that giveš me štatuš. But our time apart diminišheš my chanćeš of being your 1st mate čompaređ to Žurbgranaža. I'll jušt have to šettle for 2nd. But being alreađy mateđ to you, putš me above Vežava. But her yearš of Šharing a hearth with you putš her above Đebotiča, who woulđ have to šettle for being your 4th mate, if you're even willing to take her."

"Debotica, I don't know you . . ." said Vezava. "But I trust Mariza and she mated Ducavica. And since Ducavica mated you, I'm willing to take Mariza's trust on faith, even twice removed. . .

I'd be willing to accept you as Zuradan's 2nd mate if you'll accept me as Mariza's 3rd above your 4th."

"None of this matters!" cried Mariza. "I don't have time to go into mating isolation! I've got a Quest! There are lives at stake! I soon as we get back to our cave, I have to go on a journey!"

"We'll be waiting when you return then," said Đučaviča. "Perhapš thiš iš for the bešt. The four of uš will get a chanće to builđ relationšhipš inđepenđent of you anđ you won't have to put up with the exćitement of uš ađjušting to eačh other. We'll be free to

onćentrate on you when you return."

Before they left the Summer Gathering, some animals were traded. Luna gave the Hufflepuff Clan a pair of snorkacks to start their herd and a pushme-pullyou. Mariza gave Iga a horse and Iga gave her some long-growing perennial plants to start her magical garden.

"Oh, isn't it cute? They're kissing!" said Vezava as she watched the pushme-pullyou.

Mariza gazed at the llama with two front ends and shuddered!

"They're not kissing . . .! said Mariza. "Look at it. The front end of one is the back end of the other. The mouth of one, is the baby-exit of the other. The tongue of one, is the male organ of the other. The mouth of one, is the anus of the other."

"They're mating?" asked Vezava.

"No. It's not mating season . . . They're eating each other's poop!" explained Mariza.

"Eeewww!" squealed Vezava.

**Mariza** (25) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (10) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (6) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (5)

- 1 blink-dog (3)

- 2 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (2)

- 4 dogs (0)

-Međveđj (9) Cave Bear

- (5) female Cave bear

- (1) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (1)

-Zurbgranaza (23) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (8) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

Zuradan (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (19) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (4) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

Zuradaz – (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (20) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (1) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (39) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (59)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (44) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (35) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (5) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (2) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (43) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (43) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (41) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (38) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (41) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (42) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (40) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (34) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (24) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (22)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (7) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (20) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (19) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (17) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur

-Zuragakabava (16) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees


	34. Chapter 95: Winter travels

CL95

I just wanted to recomend

Kalies Journey by Sandy Saidak

Clanluna

Chapter 95: Winter travels

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

After the animals had been stunned and shrunken, Zeen made them a portkey to return Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan to their cave. Mariza and Đučaviča tearfully said farewell to their sons, who would begin their magical studies this winter with Luna's Abraxas Clan.

Once they'd arrived at the Hufflepuff cave, Mariza pulled out her wand, enlarged and revived the animals. She then got to work planting the new magical plants that Iza had given her and packing for her journey.

Mariza couldn't stay and go into mating isolation, but she let the mog-ur perform the ceremony mating Vezava and Đebotiča to her as well as between Zuradan and Đebotiča. She'd named Zuradan as temporary Leader while she was gone.

Mariza Shared Pleasures that night with all her mates for one last time.

The next morning, Mariza arose before anyone else. She kissed her daughters Širiža and Vantha goodbye without waking them, then crept out of the cave. Her divinations had told her that she would need two horses. So she was taking Whinney and Stomp. After climbing on Whinney, she took one last look around at the cave entrance and the stone circle. The mammoth was grazing with the horses. She'd failed to train the baby mammoth this summer . . . she'd been too busy . . . . but she couldn't bear to let the mammoth be hunted! . . . . She'd lead it away from the cave and let it go . . . .

Mariza hummed as deeply as she could and waved at the mammoth. It looked at her and started towards of her. Mariza set out, tears running down her cheeks as she rode away from her Cave.

Mariza had brought with her enough dried meat and plants that she wouldn't need to hunt or forage along the way. All of it was shrunken down in her saddlebags. But just in case, she'd also brought her bow and a quiver of arrows, as well as her sling.

She had a full set of winter clothes packed away. But it was still warm enough to wear her summer-dress and riding boots.

She'd packed her tipi so she could wait out the winter storms and her divination tools so she could tell when to stay and when to go.

For healing, she had her otterskin medicine bag and her pouch of potions.

Her wand was safely tucked behind her ear. And used it to summon and shrink firewood as she rode.

After a day of riding, she came upon a grassy area that looked like a good place for the mammoth to live. So Mariza pulled her wand from behind her ear and used it to enlarge and set up the tipi. She hobbled the horses so they wouldn't run away, then, ducking low, stepped into the oversized tipi that was large enough to accommodate her family. She enlarged some firewood to start a fire, then enlarged some food and started cooking. Once she'd eaten, Mariza curled up in her furs and cried herself to sleep . . . she missed her children and mates. . . .

Mariza awoke the next morning to find the owls sitting on her. Two of them had letters.

"MAMA why go. Luv siRizA"

from her oldest daughter. She was just learning to read and write. Vezava and Đučaviča would have to teach her now.

The other was from Đučaviča, telling Mariza how much they all missed her.

After eating a breakfast and getting dressed, Mariza put the owls on the back of Stomp the horse. She'd write back in the evening. She shrunk and packed everything up, then doused the fire that had been in the middle of the tipi with a jet of water from her wand. She then climbed onto Whinney's back and started out. . . .

. . . the mammoth was following.

"No! Stay here!" said Mariza, in both English and sign. The mammoth continued to follow her.

"NO! Go away!"

The mammoth still followed her.

She didn't want to be cruel to the animal, and she didn't want to slow down, but she couldn't get the mammoth to stop following her!

Over the next week, the mammoth continued to follow her. After that, she began training it. Teaching it to kneel on command so she could climb on it, and teaching it to let her ride it and go where she'd guided it. But through it all, she kept going.

In the evening, she'd send a letter to her Clan, in the morning she receive a new missive. After two weeks, she got a bundle of letters from Iga, Luna and her mother, Ayla. Zariz was enjoying learning magic. He'd started last summer with Herbalogy lessons from Iza and Astronomy lessons from Ekwus. Now Luna was teaching him Defense and Transfiguration, Zeen was Teaching him Charms and Ayla was teaching him potions. The course load was not so hard right now as their clan was busy harvesting plants and hunting. But two of Zariz's classmates were too Clan to say the incantations. They were having to jump straight to silent casting, a skill that Mariza had not acquired.

When winter arrived. Luna's owls were no longer able to deliver letters. But Mariza was able to stay in touch as her own snowy owls were able to fly, even in winter. They knew how to take shelter when the storms became too severe.

By winter, Đučaviča had persuaded the Hufflepuff Clan to tear down and rebuild the stable right so it wouldn't leak. And she was able to persuade the Clan to build a new stone-house for herself and Đebotiča. Neither of the other women were able to overcome their discomfort at the open hearths of the Clan. Mariza had grown up that way. But the Đűmbleđore Clan had partitions in their cave. And Đučaviča had lived in a stone-house outside of the main cave for years. She was used to more privacy.

So the women had given Zuradan a sleep schedule. Every other night, he'd spend in their stone-house. The other nights he'd spend with Vezava.

Mariza's skill with divination steered her south of the mountains to a place between the mountains and a sea. Knowing that a bad winter storm was almost here, Mariza had set up the tipi in the middle of the day and started a fire. She went outside to check on the animals one last time. The horses were cuddling up to the mammoth for warmth. They could tell that the storm was near too. The wind was picking up and snow was flurrying.

Suddenly Mariza spotted a man, heavily dressed in wraps charging with a large spear in his hands . . . and another. . . . and another. . . .

Mariza reached into the hood of her parka and pulled her wand from behind her ear.

"Stupify!" yelled Mariza as she stunned a hunter. She then turned on the other:

"Stupify!"

. . . then the other:

"Stupify!"

. . . she spotted another:

"Stupify!"

. . . and one more:

"Stupify!"

She took a look and one of the men. As she suspected, he was Clan. She hadn't had time for introductions of arguments about whether they could hunt her animals. And if she left them out in the storm that was now arriving, they'd die. She levitated them one by one into her tipi. By the time she got the last one, the blizzard was so thick that she had to douse to find the tipi.

She'd laid them in a pile in the tipi. Mariza prepared a meal for six after taking off her parka and mittens. After it was done, she levitated one man separate from the pile and revived him:

"Enervate!"

She then tucked her wand behind her ear and while he was righting himself, she sat down in front of him with her head bowed.

She sat there as he looked around at the inside of the tipi, the fire, the large bowl of stew, the pile of men and her. The howling winds made it clear that to set foot outside of the tipi, would mean death. Finally, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"_This woman would like to know if the man wants some stew?" _signed Mariza, in the ancient Clan signs.

"_Are you a spirit?" _signed the Clan man. _"Are we in the Spirit World?" _

"_No. You are in this woman's tent," _signed Mariza. _"This woman knew you would go to the spirit world if she let you stay in the storm." _

"_What happened to them?" asked the man. _

"_You were trying to hunt my animals, so this Weech put them to sleep," _signed Mariza before intoning: "Wingardium Leviosa!" and levitation a wooden cup to scoop some of the stew up and then levitated it over to the man.

He leapt to his feet, banging his head on a pole in his effort to escape the spirit food.

"_You are a Spirit!" _signed the man, with wide eyes before he willed them to glaze over.

"_This woman is not a Spirit!" _signed Mariza. _"This woman is a Weech! This woman wields magic!" _(She'd said the word: 'Weech' out loud, as well as using the sign for it that Iga had invented)

The man continued to ignore her.

"_You can either, step out into the blizzard, or stay here and have some stew with this woman," _signed Mariza.

The Clan man reached out and cuffed her for her insolence.

"Sajzuv aher!" intoned Mariza, as she transfigured him into a hare.

Mariza glared at him for a moment.

"_You not hit this woman again, or next time . . . this woman will not change you back," _signed Mariza before changing him back into a Clan man.

"_Now eat your stew!" _signed Mariza, as she handed him the cup of stew.

While he ate, she helped herself to her own cup and ate along with him. After they were done, she asked him:

"_What is your name?"_

"Zog"

Mariza repeated it and pointed at him. She then pointed to herself. "Mariza"

"Maaaarzaaaa . . .Maaaariiiiiaaaaa . . . Maaaarrrriiiiizzzaaa. . ."

Mariza nodded her acceptance.

"_Is your cave nearby?" _signed Mariza.

"_You were hunting. Does your Clan have enough food to make it through winter?" _signed Mariza, after he nodded.

"_It depends on how long winter lasts," s_igned Zog

"_After the storm, this woman will let you return to your cave," _signed Mariza. _"Now help me meet the rest of your men."_

After Mariza had awoken the rest of them and convinced them that she meant no harm, but could not be pushed around either. They settled into a routine. She'd cook meals for them and trade stories. Mariza freely used magic around them, keeping the fear into them. One day, she realized that is was the night for the winter Mother Festival. She was glad none of the then had given her _"the Signal"_. She'd stopped taking the totem strengthening herb last summer. But they were all half-certain that she was a spirit. And they thought she was too big and ugly, anyway.

When the storm finally broke and Mariza had assured herself that it was safe with a quick tarot reading, she sent the men on their way and packed up her things to travel again. She was able to travel most of a day before having to stop and wait out another storm.

Being alone in this storm gave her time to think. About babies and _"the Signal"_. Mariza didn't think Luna could be right about stork spirits finding babies in a Cabbage patch and carrying them to women. She was certain that was another one of Luna's pranks. (like her claim that she wasn't the Goddess) But Ayla's theory of men's organ's starting babies was starting to make sense. Zeen had told her that he could tell from memories that every man had part of a man's spirit and part of a woman's spirit. Zeen was able to trace back memories through either the male or female spirit. Zeen had even confirmed that Thonlan's theory that Wilmar had be made from his brother's spirit was correct. Thonlan also theorized that Mariza was of Dyondar's spirit. But since she'd never participated in a men's ceremony, Zeen couldn't confirm it.

When she thought back, Mariza had felt herself Blessed immediately after Zeen performed her First Rites, after Sharing Pleasures with Širtić at the Mother Festival, and after Veltin of the Vanthonoi had Forced her. The only other times she'd had a man put her organ in her was when she was already Blessed, or when she was on the totem-strengthening herb. So that would seem to support Ayla's male organ idea.

Perhaps people already knew this on an instinctual level. That would explain the incest taboo. According to Thonlan, the Zellandonii had very elaborate taboos about what was and was not incest. The Đumbleđores had brought with them taboos that were almost as complex. The Clan had rather simpler rules. But even they did not allow mothers to Relieve the Needs of their sons or sisters to Relieve the Needs of their brothers. That's why it had shocked her so much that Iga and Wilmar had participated in her initiation together. After Vezava had indicated that she wanted to switch partners, (she wanted to Share the moment with her Goddess as much as Mariza did) they'd Shared in almost every combination. Wilmar hadn't stuck his organ in Iga. They'd helped each other please her or Vezava or Luna. But if Tholan was correct, then Mariza was glad she had been on the totem-strengthening herb when she Shared Pleasures with Wilmar. Still, it had satisfied her curiosity and healed and old wound inflicted by Mara. But she wouldn't be doing that again with the man she suspected was her brother.

Perhaps the unconscious knowledge was the reason behind the Mother Festival, the redfoot, the 1st Rites, and even _"the Signal". _Each of those customs gave a woman an opportunity to Share Pleasures with a man who was not her mate, who might not even be in her Clan, thus increasing the diversity of the spirits of her children.

Mariza traveled between storms as she turned from West to North and the first signs of Spring started to appear.

Mariza was riding Whinney with Stomp and Muta following behind when she heard a woman scream to her left. Changing direction, Mariza charged towards the sound. She rode up to a scene of horror. A man was holding down the arms of a blonde-haired woman, while another man Forced her. Another two men were holding the arms of a badly bruised man behind his back. His leg was broken and in his struggles, he had pulled both his shoulders out of joint, but the men were still making him watch the woman be Forced!

**Mariza** (25) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zariz (10) – ¼ Clan son of Mariza, Weez-ur

-Širiža (6) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (5)

- 1 blink-dog (3)

- 2 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (2)

- 4 dogs (0)

-Međveđj (9) Cave Bear

- (5) female Cave bear

- (1) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (1)

-Zurbgranaza (23) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (8) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Đučaviča Đ (25) – Other, Krstulović's daughter,

**lanluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 2nd mate (Hare totem)

-Đoroči (10) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur  
-Marižađa (6) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčiča (2) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

Zuradan (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (19) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 3rd mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (4) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Đebotiča Hđ (16) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 4th mate

-Đeebot (1) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

Zuradaz – (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (20) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (1) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

Zezbrakran (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (39) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (59)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (44) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (35) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (5) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (2) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (43) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (43) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (41) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (38) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (41) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (42) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (40) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (34) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (24) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (22)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (7) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (19) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (20) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (19) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (17) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur

-Zuragakabava (16) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees

-mammoth (1)

-2 snorkacks

-pushme-pullyou


	35. Chapter 96: Obliviate

CL96

Clanluna

Chapter 96: Obliviate

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Mariza levitated the man who was Forcing the woman into the air. Once he was 6 cubits high, she suspended him from his leg with a "Levicorpus!"

The two men dropped the man they were holding. With a compound fracture of the thigh-bone and two dislocated shoulders, their victim could do nothing to shield himself as he fell on his face, breaking his nose. He just groaned from the pain.

The two attackers reached for their spears.

"Expeliamis!" shouted Mariza as she waved her wand and the man's spear was knocked from his hands. The other was able to throw his. But Mariza was able to wave her wand and shout: "Augumenti!"

A jet of water shot from the tip of her wand, intercepting the spear in mid-flight and making it fall to the ground.

Mariza heard a 'THUNK!' and turned to see a spear had hit the man who had been holding the woman's arms down. The spear in his hands clattered to the ground as he fell. Beyond him were 7 men armed with spears and spear-throwers. Deciding that they were on her side, Mariza turned back to the other two.

One was able to throw another spear, but the injured man had jostled him, spoiling his aim. His spear flew away in the wrong direction to hit Mariza. The other man was preparing to throw.

"Incarcerous!" shouted Mariza as she waved her wand. Ropes shot out of the end of it and tied him up.

"Petrific Totalis!" shouted Mariza, with another wand wave, disabling the other man.

"I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" said a man, in the Zelandonii language.

"When that old, crippled storyteller told his tales of Weeches doing magic by waving sticks and riding on the backs of magic horses called: unicorns, I never thought it could be true!" said another man.

"No, these ordinary horses, no unicorns," replied Mariza.

A groan from the injured man and a whimper from the woman awakened her medicine woman training.

"not kill me horses or me mammoth," asked Mariza, as she hopped down from Whinney's back and ran to help the man. He had mousey brown hair caked in his own blood.

"Stupefy!" Mariza stunned him and turned to the men. "I need someone stronger than me to help with him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" demanded a blonde haired man who ran forward.

"Relax. Me only stunned him so he not feel the pain while me heal him," said Mariza. "Me need you put you foot on his chest and pull on arm as me put it back in the socket."

The man nodded and did as she said. Once his shoulders were back in their joints, Mariza put his hands on opposite shoulders and cast an:

"Incarcerous!" before explaining. " ropes will hold his arms against his body so they can heal. Now get me a stick so me can splint his leg. When we get him to his cave, Me can vanish the bone and re-grow it."

Once the leg was splinted, Mariza healed his broken nose with a brief:

"Episky!"

She then turned her attention to the woman. She'd been ignoring the woman's whimpers that turned to screams every time one of the men came near her. But now that the more physically injured patient was out of danger, she needed to help her too.

Mariza tucked her wand behind her ear and crept towards the woman with her hands out. Now it was time for her clanluna training to come out.

"Easy . . . easy . . . me won't hurt you," said Mariza, as she came closer. "Me KNOW how bad hurts! Me in same place you are. Me been Force by man too. But Me not let they hurt you anymore."

Mariza was now close enough to pull the woman into a hug. The woman squeezed her tightly and she sobbed uncontrollably. When she had finally quieted down, Mariza said in a quiet voice:

" you want me to, me can make you forget this ever happened," but if you brave enough, you could remember this day and tell you Leaders what these men did to you, so they will be punished. It to you. You want to forget, or punish them?"

The woman sqeezed Mariza tighter and sobbed: "I want to forget! I want to forget it ever happened! Oh Please, Doni help me forget what they did to me!"

"All right, all right," said Mariza, quietly as she gently pushed the woman away and stood up before her. "But me have to warn you. Me not very good at this."

"Just make it go away!" wimpered the woman.

Mariza closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, then pointed her wand at the woman's head:

"Obliviate!"

The woman's eye's glazed over for a moment. Then she smiled at Mariza and said:

"Oh, hello! I don't believe we've met," said the woman as she stood and offered her hands. "I am Lamara of the 19th Cave of the Zelandonii, daughter of Lanama, born to the hearth of Jocobin, Sister of Wilwarin and Milhasa."

Mariza returned her greetings: "Me Mariza, Leader and one-who-serves-the-Mother of Hufflepuff Clan of Clanluna, daughter o Ayla, born to hearth o Zar, mated to Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava and Đebotiča, mother o Zariz, Širiža and Vantha and friend to Horses, Whinney and Stomp and the Mammoth, Muta.

And now we need to take the prisoners to your leaders.

Incarcerus! Incarcerus! Finite incantum!"

Mariza made certain that all the attackers were tied before dropping the one she had hanging.

"Can you carry prisoners?" asked Mariza. "Me take injured man. Wingarium Leviosa!"

Swishing and flicking her wand, she gently levitated the injured man.

"She's a Doni!" accused one of the men.

"No, me just Weech," explained Mariza. "Is you cave nearby?"

"No," said another man. "We were traveling to visit the Dupinii for the summer. The rest of us had gone hunting while Lamara and Trimec stayed here at our camp. When we heard the screams we came back."

"You not know these men?" asked Mariza.

He shook his head.

"If there no cave nearby, me go have stay here long enough heal him," said Mariza, reaching into her saddlebag to pull out the tipi and poles. Tossing them on the ground, she intoned:

"Enlargio!"

Once they were back to full size, Mariza tied three of the poles together.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Mariza levitated the tripod into place, then, the other poles were added and tied on.

"Incarcerous!"

Finally, she levitated the cover into place and pinned it. Stepping into the tipi, she summoned some firewood and used her wand to instantly start a fire. She then summoned and enlarged some sleeping furs and levitated her patient into the tipi. She quickly vanished the femur bone of his thigh and poured some skelegrow potion down his throat. She emerged from the tipi to find the seven men and one woman fearfully gathered together talking quietly.

"He have to stay night, but be fine in morning," explained Mariza. "Would you like do formal introductions now?"

"You're a Doni!" accused the man again.

Another, braver man, stepped forward and introduced himself as Brakulan.

Brakulan and Trimec were brothers. Wilwarin was Lamara's brother. Jobadan, Lamalar, Thonovan, Folovin, and Trimadar were more distantly related to them. All of them were from the 19th cave of the Zelandonii. Brakulan was the trademaster who had heard of Weeches and Unicorns from an old storyteller. Folovin insisted she was a Doni. Trimec was mated to Lamara.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," explained Wilwarin. "You mated him last summer."

"I think if I were mated, I would remember it," said Lamara.

Mariza groaned and covered her face for a moment.

"This is my fault," admitted Mariza. "Me try remove you memory of attack and now you not remember you mate. That reminds I. You need drink this potion for you internal injuries."

"How did you know I hurt?" asked Lamara.

"Me saw you hurt," replied Mariza. "You just not remember it."

"Why not?" asked Lamara.

"Me made you forget," said Mariza as she held up her wand. "You asked me to."

"It was that bad?" asked Lamara.

Mariza and the others nodded. Looking around at the looks of their faces, Lamara nodded her acceptance and downed the contents of the small bladder with the leather stopper. She then took a deep breath, smiled and said:

"Wow! I feel better already!"

"So you think you help me take these men face your council o Leaders?" Mariza asked Brakulan.

"It's a long way to our Summer Gathering," mused Brakulan. "But it's even longer to the Dupinii. If we turn back, we should be able to make it to the beginning of the Summer Gathering. After we've turned these hyena's over to the Zeladonia, we can try again for the Dupinii. Maybe they'll let us winter with them? But what do we do with them in the meantime?"

"I think I can handle that," said Mariza, pulling her wand from behind her ear again.

The men regained their fearful looks as she stunned the prisoners, transfigured them into mice and put them in her saddle bag.

The Zelandonii men continued to be amazed as she enlarged food and cooked them a meal. Over dinner, she explained to them about her tame horses and mammoth and told them tale of her people. They, in turn told them about their people and the old crippled storyteller that sometimes tells stories of his travels to the East. Some of those stories were about the Clanluna. The storyteller had told fantastic tales of them that no one believed. Storys of magical Weeches, living hats, half-man/half horse creaturs, horses and purple reindeer with crumpled horns, intelligent flatheads, and the stunningly beautiful One-who-Serves but only speaks with her hands. Mariza was able to confirm that these tales were truth, not fantasy. That talked late into the night.

Mariza was the first to awaken in the morning. After emptying herself, she cooked a breakfast. People were just starting to rouse when she awakened her patient, Trimec. After canceling the ropes that were holding his arms still and seeing that his eyes were starting to flutter open, Mariza asked him:

"How do you feel?"

"Great!" said Trimec as he moved his arms to feel that his shoulders were so well healed that he couldn't even tell he'd dislocated them. Feeling his leg, he looked up at her and exclaimed: "My leg! What happened to my leg?"

"You broke it-" began Mariza.

"I know I broken it, I could see the bone sticking out!" exclaimed Trimec. "Why isn't it still broken?"

"I vanished the bones and re-grew them," explained Mariza.

"You're a Doni!" exclaimed the shocked Trimec.

"Not again!" groaned Mariza, as she buried her face in her hands for a moment.

Over breakfast, Mariza and the others explained what all had happened. Trimec was accepting until they got to the worse part.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember being mated to me?" demanded Trimec.

"I told them the idea was ridiculous," agreed Lamara. "Everyone knows we can't stand each other."

"Lamara, what are you saying?" asked Trimec.

"Oh don't you start too," said Lamara, before turning to her brother. This isn't funny anymore Wilwarin! Stop it!"

"Lamara, try to remember. You are my mate!" said Trimec, as he tried to hug her.

"Get your hands off me you wolf!" yelled Lamara.

**Mariza** (26) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

- 3 snowy owls (2)

- Mammoth (2)

- Whinney – Horse

- Stomp – Horse


	36. Chapter 97: Educating Zariz

**Crippled Hunter**, When I was writing the last chapter, it occured to me that Jondalar was a crippled hunter who certain would have storys to tell. And in his 40's, with pre-history health care, he'd seem old to a 20-year-old. So he'd become the 'old crippled hunter' who has tales to tell.

CL97

Clanluna

Chapter 97: Educating Zariz

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Zariz was enjoying his time with the Abraxas Clan, studying magic.

His mother, Mariza, had given him a head start in Care of Magical Creatures while he helped her tame horses, dogs, bees, owls, Cave Bears, and a mammoth. But he wasn't allowed to take that class yet.

She'd also taught him a little divination. . . . another class he wasn't allowed to take yet.

He'd seen her charge runestones, but was just starting to think that charging them wasn't icky, after all. Perhaps by the time he'd be allowed to take that class, he'd be ready to start charging them. She'd also taught him how to take care of growing plants. Last summer, Iza had started teach them Herbalogy using real magical plants.

His mother had also taught him a little about potions.

This put him well ahead of most of his classmates. The exceptions being Wilmara, who had grown up in this Clan seeing magic taught. She'd quickly become a friend to Zariz, as had Đoroči. Zariz didn't remember his winter sharing a stone-house with Đoroči's family. He had been too young. But the two had instantly become friends.

The other two students in their classes were the same age, but much more mature. Ceban and Drorg were more Clan that the other three and had already mated and started families. They were both so Clan that they couldn't speak the incantations, so they were having to start out with learning all their casting silently, a skill usually reserved for 6th year. But since it was autumn, the really intense part of magical training hadn't started yet. Everyday they'd spend a few minutes learning a bit of Charms or Transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts and the rest of the day would be spent with doing chores, foraging, or gathering firewood or harvesting the magical garden. They also practiced hunting skills and making things. Since Ceban and Drorg were considered adults, they were allowed to go hunting with the men. But Zariz, Đoroči and Wilmara could only practice using weapons and hunt small animals on their own.

Four times a month, Ayla wound teach them how to make a potion.

Last summer, Ekwus the Centaur had taught them the basics of Astronomy and four times a month, Luna would continue those lessons.

Of course, Zariz's comrades weren't the only magical students, just the youngest.

There were two Weeches a year ahead of them. Maeba and Tayla were the daughters of Luna and Ayla.

There were seven students in their 3rd Year, including two adults with families. But Iza's daughter, Ranza, was the only Weech.

All of the Students in 4th year and up had families. There were two Weeches and a Weez-ur in their 4th year. And the Weez-ur, Vorg, was mated to Lana, who was a fully qualified Weech, herself. She'd often help the others with their studies.

Rečibar was the only student in his 5th Year. Like many of the Weez-urs, he was mated to a woman who agreed to mate him on the condition that they return to her Clan after his magical education was complete. In her case, she was a member of the Imago Clan, a very diverse and self-reliant Clan that didn't send its' Weez-ur to study here.

The 6th Year was the largest, with seven magical Students.

No one was currently in their 7th year of Magical education.

Every morning, Luna or Zeen would teach them a new spell, like the Levitation Charm, and they would try to come up with ways to use it, like carrying firewood, as they did their chores.

Zariz woke to the smell of Thonda's soup. He liked living with Šimic and his mate well enough. But Thonda had a tendency to favor mushrooms in her cooking and sometimes her food would make things look strangely coloured to him. He'd learned to eat slowly and not too much if it made him feel funny. After visiting the trench, Zariz ate some of the soup. It appeared to be made from venison, tubers and mushrooms. After his first bowl he held his hand out and looked at the aura surrounding it. These had been the ones that make you see auras. Good. That would help with hunting practice. But it did make the sun hurt his eyes. He'd have to stick to the forest.

After breakfast, Zariz strolled out of the cave where his classmates: Đoroči, Wilmara, Ceban, and Drorg were waiting for their daily lesson.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" asked Đoroči.

"Nothing, I just see auras," replied Zariz.

"Well, I think they look pretty that way," added Wilmara. "They're bigger."

"_She comes," _signed Ceban.

"Good morning!" said Luna, dreamily. "I love what you've done with your eyes, Zariz. I'll bet it's easier to see auras that way. Anyway, Today I'll be teaching you the Stinging Hex. Although it doesn't hurt them very much, it's a great way of distracting your opponent. You wave your wand like this, and say: 'Paukirz!'

Now pull out your wands and give it a try. Ceban, Drorg, if you find you can't say the word, just hear it in your mind as you wave your wand."

As they waved their wands and intoned the words, Wilmara was the first to succeed, with Zariz getting it shortly after. Đoroči was next to get it right. Ceban and Drorg were very far behind the others, but when they did finally cast it. They cast silently.

"All right, now that everybody has got it, that's enough for today," said Luna. "Now I need you three to go gather firewood. Ceban, Drorg, Thonlan will want you to join the hunting expedition so go get your spears. But you'll have to come back if you haven't caught anything. Iza needs all of you to help her harvest when the sun is there." (Luna pointed to a place in the sky)

After leaving Luna's mini-class, Zariz, Đoroči and Wilmara headed for the forest to gather firewood. It was much more difficult to gather in the winter, when it was covered in snow, so it was important that they gather enough in the autumn to last the whole winter. Since Zeen had previously taught them the levitation charm, they would gather up a bundle of wood, tie it together and levitate the whole bundle back to the cave. Occationally, one of them would cast the new Stinging hex on another. The victim would yelp, and hex back, when their attacker wasn't looking. They had not been allowed to bring their spears or bow, but Zariz had his bola, and Wilmara had her sling.

They'd each gathered a bundle and were levitating it back to the cave when the passed a still place in the river.

"_Look! Geese!" _signed Zariz, not wanting to startle the birds. Đoroči's understanding of Clan signs was not so good. But he knew enough to look where Zariz had pointed. They looked as each other and gently put their bundles of firewood down. Đoroči pulled a stick from his bundle that was suitable as a club.

"I'll sting them to make them panic while you two take them down," whispered Đoroči and the other two nodded. Zariz pulled out his bola that was hanging on his belt while Wilmara put a stone in her sling. Slowly, Đoroči crept away from the other two until he was in position.

"Paukirz!" shouted Đoroči, as he cast the stinging hex on a goose. "Paukirz! Paukirz!"

The geese took flight away from Đoroči, putting them in the perfect position for the other two. Zariz's Bola wrapped around a goose's neck, pulling it to the ground. Wilmara's stone stunned another one, causing it to fall.

"Paukirz!" Zariz cast a stinging hex at close range, causing another goose to fall to the ground.

"Honk! Honk! Honk!" protested the geese as Đoroči ran forward and clubbed them death.

Now that the deed was done, each of them tied a goose to their bundle and resumed levitating them back to the Cave. They were allowed practice hunting as long as they brought home enough wood.

The men had already returned from hunting when it was time for the afternoon harvest. Iza had the Magical garden divided in sections. Each year's students had a different area of the garden to tend. Iza would go around and teach them a little about the plants as they worked. Being in their 1st year, Zariz and his friends were spreading much on the ground around the shambling mounds, which weren't actually shambling.

"Oh look, there's a rabbit on that tree-stump!" exclaimed Zariz. "But how did it get so flat, on top?"

"Stay away from that," warned Iza. "The wolf-in-sheep's-clothing took dangerous for you to tend yet."

When the day came for Ayla's potion class, they had to make warming potions. Each of them had a bison stomach hanging from a tripod around the central fire. They'd drop hot rocks in their stomach to heat the potion and added ingredients when and the way Ayla told them too.

"That's enough let me see your potions," commanded Ayla.

She went to each person's potion, dipped a finger in it, rubbed a spot on her arm and blew on it. "yours is good, Zariz. Yours too Doroci, And yours Wilmara. _Ceban, this woman is amazed at your potion. How is it you are able to make such good potion but you can not cook?"_

"_This man appears to have memories for this potion,"_ signed Ceban. _"This man has no memories for cooking. Cooking food is much harder for this man than cooking potions."_

"_Drorg, this woman grieves to report that your potion did not succeed," _signed Ayla_. "Perhaps one of the others will loan you some tomorrow?"_

The next morning, Zariz decided not to eat any of Thonda's soup for breakfast. The mushrooms she had put in it today were fun. But they tended to incapacitate him for the day and he was really looking forward to his first flying lesson. He grabbed a bit of dried meat to chew on, his warming potion and headed out of the cave.

Luna was already teaching Rečibar how to transfigure men into mice using the 6th year men as targets for her only 5th year student. The 6th years would be having their lesson next.

"_This boy greets you,"_ signed Zariz at Ceban and Drorg as he joined them. Đoroči was a few minutes later and Wilmara emerged from the cave with Ayla, who was carrying a couple of brooms.

"Everyone have their warming potions?" asked Ayla in both English and Clan sign. "Good. Today I will be teaching to fly using Luna's broom. You won't get your own brooms until next year. Now contrary to popular belief, it's not actually necessary to be nude in order to ride Luna's broom," said Ayla, as she glared at Luna.

Luna stuck her tongue out at her, which made Ayla smile, then flicked it up and down slightly in a manner that made Ayla blush and turn her attention back to her class.

"However having skin contact with the broom, does make it easier to control," explained Ayla. "When you are good enough at flying to get your own broom, you'll find that it's so unstable that you'll HAVE to fly it nude. But for today, I leave the choice up to you. I'll be flying alongside you on my own broom, so those of you who are going to, let's put on our warming potion."

Ayla then untied her wrap and began rubbing the warming potion on herself while explaining to the class:

"Although it is still warm, today here on the ground, when you are flying the wind feels much cooler, which is why you need a warming potion. If you made your potion correctly, it will keep you warm enough that you can fly even in the coldest winter. But any spot you left uncovered can get frostbitten, so make certain that you apply it thoroughly."

Everyone except Drorg chose to make their first flight nude. And by the end of the lesson, they had shown varying levels of proficiency, with Wilmara being best and Đoroči being the worst.

The autumn continued with more flying lessons, astronomy lessons, Herbalogy lessons and the daily learning of a wand spell. It was when winter began that their studies became more intense. Suddenly there was much more book learning and wand work.

Zeen was regularly performing mog-ur ceremonies as part of Weez-ur training. And this Winter, Iga had started teaching classes to all the Weeches, even the adults, on how to be a Clanluna. When Zeen looked into Ceban's memories for the first time, he got a shock! Zeen had, during Men's Ceremonies looked into the memories of many men. He could feel the difference between fully Clan men, with their Clan memories and men of the Others. He'd looked into the minds of part Clan men and seen how they had partial Clan memories to varying degrees. Ceban was like this. But the Clan memories that Ceban had were derived from Zeen and Creb. Ceban had Clan memories of being a Weez-ur!

After that ritual, Ceban found learning magic much easier. It was like a Clan man being 'reminded' how to hunt.

Author's note: I originally came up with this idea of a chapter that looks into what ice age magical education is like, focusing on Zariz. But when I looked at who his classmates would be, I realized that this could potentially be a major new subplot. The children of Mariza, Mariza's mate Đučaviča and Mara are all in the same classes. And then there is Ceban: the first Weez-ur to be even more Clan than Zeen. And his Clan memories come from Zeen and Creb. Ceban's mate is fully Clan, making his sons even more Clan! I'm intrigued by the implications of this . . .

1st

-**Zariz** Ah (11) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Adopted by Thonda

-**Đoroči** Đ (11) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Lana

-**Wilmara** Al (11) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, Sky-blue eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna,

**Ceban** Fm (11) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Oga Fm (9) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Meb fM (0) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Drorg** A (11) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrača Hđn (14) – Other Đelić's daughter, Đrača's mate

2nd

-**Maeba** (12) - Other, (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Tayla** (12) - ¼ Clan, (Golden Blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech 

3rd

-**Zeeg** (13) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-**Đukič** Đa (13) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-**Điš** Ea (13) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-**Ranza** (13) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

-**Đoljan** Đn (13) – ¼ Clan, Heljka's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Selene

**Vroog** Ađ (13) – ½ Clan son of Vorva, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Anđromeđanaea Đ (17) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **Acolyte, **Vroog's mate

-Vranđ (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Anđromeđanaea, Weez-ur

**Zoub** A (13) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Hađiča Hđ (17) – Other Đelić's daughter, Zoub's mate

-Zađ (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

4th

**Vorg** F (14) - ½ Clan son of Vuba, Weez-Ur

-**Lana** (18) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Vorg's Mate, N: C,T,D,Div

-Lorga (4) – Other, Lana's daughter, Weech

-Vang (1) – ¼ Clan, Lana's son, Weez-ur

Đeriž Hđ (14) – Other, Rađna's son

-**Anka** (14) - Other, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Đeriž's mate

Ežgetar E (10) – ½ Clan, Groobviča's son, Weez-ur

-**Tama** (14) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes)) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Ežgetar's mate

5th

**Rečibar** Đ (15) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Dyondara

-Đalđa Hđi (16) – Other, Halđa's daughter, Rečibar's mate

**-**Ijačič hđI(0) – ¼ Clan, Đalđa's son, Weez-ur

6th

**Rađiv** Đ (16) – ¼ Clan, Đihovilo's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Zuna

-**Selene** (16) - Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Rađiv's mate

-Relena (2) – Other, Selene's daughter, Weech

**Roš** Đbg (16) – ¼ Clan, Želže's son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Creba

-**Cruna** (16) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Roš' mate

-Croša (2) – ¼ Clan Cruna's daughter, Weech

**Jeenič** Đa (16) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đaliđa Hđ (16) – Other, Čović's Daughter, Jeenič's mate

**-**-ĐešničHađ (0) – ¼ Clan, Đaliđa's son, Weez-ur

**Đeeš** Ea (16) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Žayljača Hđ (16) – Other, Željka's daughter, Đeeš' mate

**-**Đešpotošič(0) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Ziz** A (16) – ¼ Clan, son of Iza, Weez-ur

-Đučavča Đ (16) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter, Ziz's Mate

**-**Đođil Đa(0) – ¼ Clan, Đučavča's Son, Weez-ur


	37. Chapter 98: Family Reunion

CL98

Clanluna

Chapter 98: Family Reunion.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

As they traveled Trimec continued to try to woo Lamara. But she rebuffed his advances at every turn.

Mariza was able, after a few days of cajoling to coax the others to ride. Lamara rode on Stomp and the men rode on Muta. This allowed them to travel at a much faster pace. Mariza's food helped keep a fast pace too. When the owls began arriving, (one each day for three days) the Zelandonii were amazed at Mariza's interaction with them. Her writing and sending them back to her people with letters was no less amazing. And when, the next week, Luna sent her one of her owls, they were amazed again.

Even at their increased pace, it was a few weeks before they encountered more Zeleandonii and a couple of months before they reached the Host cave of the Summer Meeting. And because of their fast pace, they were outracing the news of their amazing method of travel. But spending this time with this group was improving her proficiency in the Zelandonii tongue.

They had been traveling for most of a day when they spotted a hunting party in the distance. When the hunters spotted them, they began running towards Mariza's group and spreading out like they were going to hunt them. But as they drew closer and saw that there were people on the animal's backs, the hunters slowed their pace. Mariza noticed that they were all armed with spears and spear-throwers.

"Greetings!" called out Brakulan.

Mariza signaled for the animals to halt and Muta lowered herself so that the men could climb down from her as the women slid off the backs of the horses. Brakulan and Mariza came forward and offered their hands.

"I greet you in the name of the Mother," said one of the men, as he clasped Mariza's hands. "I am Rafolon of the 17th Cave of the Zelandoni, son of . . ." He rambled on about his ties for a long time. Mariza returned his greetings with her own, naming her ties and seeing the disbelief in his eyes as she named people he knew from unbelieved legends. Brakulan then introduced his self and named his ties. Once that was done, Mariza said:

"These animals are special and are not for hunting."

"Can you help us spread the word to the rest of the Summer Meeting?" asked Brakulan.

"So are those Unicorns?" asked Rafolon. "I thought they were supposed to have horns."

"No, I'm too old to ride a unicorn," explained Mariza. "These were just ordinary horses before I tamed them. The same with the Mammoth."

"We'll spread the word about these animals of yours," agreed Rafolon. "But I think everyone will want to see them for themselves."

"Also, can you tell us were the doniers are?" asked Brakulan. "We have some prisoners that need to face justice."

"Their tent is in the center of the grouping just over that hill," said Rafolon. "Which of you is the prisoner?"

"Oh, they're in here," said Mariza as she pulled the stunned mice out of a saddlebag and showed them to him.

Rafolon just shook his head at her craziness before sending his hunters running back to the Summer meeting to spread the word about the visiting woman and her animals. As they drew closer to the Summer Meeting, more and more people turned out to gawk at them. Once they had seen the tents of the Summer Meeting, Mariza pulled the group back to a field that looked like good grazing for her animals.

"This looks like a good place," said Mariza, before using her wand to charge four runestones with animal repelling wards. She laid them out in a large area, forming an invisible fence of sorts. She then charged another four runestones with muggle repelling wards and placed them outside the area she had the horses and mammoth in. A large crowd had gathered now and they gasped when she pulled her tipi out of a saddlebag, enlarged it and set it up, aided by levitation from her wand. The crowd 'Oooed' and 'Aaahed' at her tricks as she performed them. She had just finished setting up the tipi and was about to begin arranging things inside it when a voice said:

"What's going on here?"

Mairza turned to see an old woman in a tunic elaborately beaded with bone beads. Her face was covered in tattoos, giving her an otherworldly apperance. Mariza set down the saddlebags she'd just carried back from Whinney, just inside the entrance of the tipi and walked up to the woman to exchange greetings.

The Zelandonii of the 17th Cave had a long litany of ties and titles to name before she asked Mariza:

"What's all this I hear about not hunting animals?"

"I don't object to hunting animals," explained Mariza. "I just don't want people to hunt MY animals. These horses and mammoth are special. I spent a lot of time training them and don't want them to be hunted."

"What kind of training?" asked the Donier.

"I've taught them to let me ride on their backs," explained Mariza.

The 17th Z snorted at that.

"I'll believe that when I see it!"

"Suit yourself," replied Mariza, turning back to her work.

"Aren't you going to try to prove me wrong?" asked 17th Z.

"No," replied Mariza. "I have nothing to prove to you and am too busy anyway. Actually . . . you could be a help to me if you would take these bad men off my hands."

Mariza reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the three mice and enlarged them, transfigured them back into men and revived them.

"I can see why are saying you're a Doni," said 17th Z. "That's quite an impressive trick. How'd you do it?"

"Magic," replied Mariza. "I caught these hyenas Forcing a woman. They'd broken the leg of her mate, and made him watch, He pulled both his arms out of joints trying to resist them."

"Thank you. The Zelandonia will look into this," said 17th Z before turning to the crowd and asking: "Can I get some men to escort these prisoners to the Donier's tent?"

Once Mariza had set up camp, she started wandering around the Summer meeting searching for the woman of her dreams. But there were too many people! more than the Clanluna Summer Gathering. And she was told that they were not all here yet.

"Ayla? . . .Ayla!"

Mariza turned to see a crippled man hobbling towards her with the aid of a walking stick. Paleolithic health care and especially Paleolithic dental care had made the middle-aged man look much older that he was. But in spite of his balding gray hair, Mariza felt like she was looking at an older version of Wilmar. He even had Wilmar's sky-blue eyes.

(He's got my eyes, just like Wilmar!) Thought Mairza. (Could this be Dyondar? Thonlan always said that Wilmar and I were made from his brother, Dyondar's, spirit. If that's true, then this is . . .)

Mariza pulled the man into a fierce hug before releasing him to say:

"You must be Dyondar. I'm Ayla's daughter, Mariza. Thonlan always said we looked alike. Now I can see that I was made from your spirit. You're my . . . what's the Zelandonii word? . . . I can't remember if there even is one. . . Well the English word is: . . . Father. You're my father . . . and I'm your daughter."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jondolar. "Men don't have children!"

"No, but sometimes a baby gets started when a man and a woman Share Pleasures," explained Mariza.

But I only Shared Pleasures with Ayla that one time," protested Jondalar.

"Sometimes that's all it takes is one time," replied Mariza.

"But I can't believe men Bless women with Pleasures!" exclaimed Jondalar. "Do you have any idea how many women I've done that with? If all of them were Blessed because they Shared Pleasures with me. That would be a lot of children."

I'm not certain that it happens that way ever time," mused Mariza. "Though it certainly happened every time with me. But if there's something distinct about you and the children of the women you've Shared with have it too. That would be a sign that those children are of your spirit. No one had eyes like this before Wilmar and I. Did you Share Pleasures with both Ayla and Iga?"

Jondalar nodded with a shocked look on his face.

"When I was a child, I was the only one with eyes like this! None of the other Zelandoni had them until . . . . until I started performing 1st Rites! The first babies to have eyes like mine were all born to women whose 1st Rites I had performed! Do you realize what this means?"

"I do . . . father . . ." said Mariza.

Jondalar pulled her into a hug saying: "Oh Miza! Miza! You're my daughter! My own precious daughter!"

"Thank you father," said Mariza, as she hugged him back. "Oh, and my name is Mariza."

"I'm sorry Mariza," said Jondalar, as he released her and looked her in the eyes again. "Wait until my sister hears about this!"

After their initial meeting Jondalar was a frequent visitor at Mariza's Tipi. He introduced her to his sister and her mate and told him of how his Mother had died years ago and his brother died in a hunting accident just before Laramar became Leader of the 9th cave. His close cousin, Joplaya had died in childbirth and relations had soured between the Lanzodonii and the Zelandonii. So, Jondalar didn't see members of the Lanzodonii anymore.

One night Mariza vanished the bones of Jondalar's femur and pelvis and fed him a skelagrow potion. The next morning, his hip was more normal shaped. He still walked with a limp, but he no longer needed his walking stick.

One day, a man approached Mariza with a deformed arm.

"Doni, will you help me?" said the man, as he held up his arm.

Mariza examined his arm carefully before pronouncing:

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do," said Mariza. "This is your normal shape. If I vanish the bones and try to re-grow them, they'd just come back the same way. And I can't transfigure just part of you . . . wait a minute! I can't transfigure part of you, but I can transfigure all of you into something some this else! Let's see . . . . man into . . . .mouse, mammoth, moth, moose, mandrill, monkey, mastodon, Maiasaur, Minotaur . . . That's it!

Sajzov Amenator!"

As red ray shot from the tip of Mariza's wand, the man began changing. Having only one functional arm, the other had grown stronger to compensate. Now both his arms were as big and muscular as his good arm. His head changed too . . . into that of a bull.

"Moo!" said Lanidar.

"Yes, well that is the drawback," mused Mariza. "I suppose you could learn to communicate using Clan signs. . ."

"Mooooooo!" said Lanidar.

"All right, I'll change you back," said Mariza.

"You're a Doni!" gasped Lanidar, with wide eyes once he was changed back. Then, he ran away.

"Grrr! Not again," growled Mariza.

"Mariza! Mariza!" called out Brakulan, as he ran up to her. "Have you heard what the Doniers did?"

"No, what did they do?" asked Mariza.

"They bought Balderan's story!" said Brakulan. "They ruled that since Lamara doesn't remember the attack, it didn't happen! And the healers that looked at Trimec said he was lying about his broken leg and arms! Trimec is having to gift Balderan and his men for lying about them!"

"He is?" said Mariza. "Well we'll just have to see about that!"

As Mariza stomped off in the direction of the Donier's tent, the crowd grew thick. There were a lot more people here than when she'd first arrived at the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. She bumped into someone, turned and found herself looking into her own eyes!

She was face-to-face with the woman she'd been having visions of for years! She had wavy black hair and eyes that looked just like Wilmar's and Dyondar's. Everyone said she and Wilmar had the same eyes. But it wasn't just that this woman had eyes the same colour. Mariza was seen two images at once like double vision. One of them was the woman of her dreams, the other image was herself, as seen from the woman's perspective. She was looking at herself through the other woman's eyes!

"I . . .I . . . .I . . . Stammered Mariza, before putting her hands on the cheeks of the woman and drawing her into a kiss. . .

**Mariza** (26) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

- 3 snowy owls (2)

- Muta (2) Mammoth

- Whinney – Horse

- Stomp – Horse

Brakulan and Trimec were brothers. Wilwarin was Lamara's brother. Jobadan, Lamalar, Thonovan, Folovin, and Trimadar were more distantly related to them. All of them were from the 19th cave of the Zelandonii. Brakulan was the trademaster who had heard of Weeches and Unicorns from an old storyteller. Folovin insisted she was a Doni. Trimec was mated to Lamara.

And followed the men who were carrying the three prisoners.

After dropping the prisoners off at a large tent, the men directed her to the healer's tent. Before any of the Healers could stop her, Mariza had vanished the bone in his thigh and fed him some skelegrow potion. Mariza was then thrown out of the Healers tent. When the man's bone was regrown the next morning the healers denied that it had ever been broken in the first place.


	38. Chapter 99: Zariz at the Summer Gatherin

CL99

Clanluna

Chapter 99: Zariz at the Summer Gathering

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

It was the longest night of the year. So, like the other children, Zariz, Đoroči, and Wilmara would be drumming while the adults did their Mother Festival dance. They were all used to this. Wilmara was from here and the two boys were used to something very similar in their own Clans. As he watched them dance, Zariz wondered which woman Thonda would bring back to their hearth to Share Pleasures with. In his own Clan, his mother had always been last to choose. But usually, instead of being stuck with the last choice, some woman would choose her first. Thonda was not the clanluna of this clan. So, she could choose sooner. Zariz was surprised when she picked his classmate, Ceban.

Zariz didn't have the Clan memories to prevent him from looking into other peoples hearths. But he had grown up that way, so custom told him that he shouldn't. As a result, Zariz had developed a way to observe what was going on in the other hearths without being caught staring. He'd look in other hearth for a count of three, the focus on something in his own hearth, then look in another hearth, then in his own hearth, then he could look back in the first hearth. Zariz used this method to watch Thonda now. When he had moved here last fall, Thonda and her mate, Šimič had adopted him into their hearth. But although she was taking care of him the way a mother would, Zariz didn't think of her that way. He was now old enough that he was starting think maybe Pleasures weren't so icky after all. And she looked less like a mother and more like the beautiful young woman whose hearth he lived at. As he observed Thonda Sharing Pleasures with Ceban, Zariz wondered it someday she might do those things with him.

He noticed that Ceban didn't just give her _the Signal_. Last summer at the Summer Gathering, Zariz had seen fully Clan men give _the Signal_ to women, and then just Relieve their Needs. The lean-to's that Durc's Flamel Clan had used didn't hide what was going on inside. And sometime the Clan men would Relieve their Need in the middle of where ever they happened to be. Zariz had noticed that Vojkovica had been doing this a lot. But Ceban had done those things that men of his clan did before giving women _the Signal_. As he watched Ceban kiss and lick and touch Thonda, Zariz guessed that he must have Relieved her Needs several times before he gave her _the Signal_. Zariz stole a glance at Wilmara and wondered what it would be like to do those things to her. . .

A couple of days after the Mother Festival, life returned to the Winter normal, with lots of magical teaching from the various members of the Clan. Thonda would help Luna teach them Transfiguration and Defense.

Every once in a while, a Snowy owl would deliver a letter from his mother. Mariza had been using the other two owls to carry letters to and from Hufflepuff Clan, where his sisters were staying. So only one owl could take letters to him. And that owl had a long distance to travel. When the winter storms ended and Spring arrived, Luna's owls would be able to help him get letters more often.

There was still snow on the ground when the flying Classes resumed. Last fall they had only used Luna's broom. Now they were using their own brooms, which they were not allowed to fly on outside of class. Like everyone else's broom, (except Luna's) these brooms were highly unstable. So they had to be flown wearing nothing but a warming potion. Zariz thought walking around barefoot in the snow was a strange feeling. But he was grateful for the potion when the wind started blowing on him as he flew through the air. They had to learn to control these brooms well enough before they were allowed to bring their wands with them. And it was nearly summer before they were allowed to carry a small pouch around their necks. When they learned how, they'd be able to carry shrunken down things in the pouch. But for now, they just wore the Spirit bags the mog-ur had made them when they were babies.

Once the snow melted, Spring meant more Herbalogy Classes from Iza. There were plants that needed to be planted in the magical garden and wild herbs and spring greens that need to be gathered. The shambling mounds were starting to move around, and Iza, Luna, Ayla and Selene were doing something with some of them.

Soon it was time to go to the Summer Gathering. Spring had given way to Summer.

After the portkey stopped spinning, Zariz had to help set up the camp. This year, the Đűmbleđore Član was hosting the Summer Gathering. So Đoroči was happy to be home. The place where the Đűmbleđores lived was much rockier and more forested than where Luna's Abraxas Clan lived. It could be difficult finding a large enough clear flat spot to set up a tipi. And they had to be set up in clusters, not a neat circle like last year on the steppes. Durc's famel Clan and Broov's Mrđyn Clan had an easier time finding places to set up lean to's. There was no question of anyone staying in the Đumblđore's cave. They didn't have enough room for their own members and had built round houses out of stones piled up without any mortar. The stones were places so precisely that they would keep out the winter winds and the roof wouldn't leak when it rained. According the letters the owls had brought, since Đoroči's mother, Đučaviča, had moved in with the Hufflepuff Clan, she'd rebuilt the stable in the same style as the Đűmbleđore stone houses and build herself another one. And this spring, they had built another one for Vojkovica and Zuradaz, who didn't like sharing a hearth with Cave Bears without either Zariz or Mariza to control them.

When the Hufflepuff Clan arrived, Zariz was happy to be re-united with his friends and family . . . except his mother, Mariza, was still off on her journey. According to her latest letter she had arrived at the Zelandonii Summer Meeting and met Thonlan's brother Dyondar.

Đoroči was happy to be re-united with his mother, Đučaviča, too. And well as the other woman who had raised him, Đebotiča.

Đoroči had been teaching Zariz and Wilmara the Đűmbleđore language ever since they moved in with Luna's Abraxas Clan. So they could communicate with the Đűmbleđore kids a little. So when Đoroči approached Zariz and Wilmara with a group of children from his clan, they weren't completely lost.

"Thiš iš: Đelđuma, Đomažet, Đoročia, and Đuča" said Đoroči, as he introduced the Đűmbleđore children who were near their own age. Đomažet was carrying his spear thrower and spears. The four girls all had their bows. "I waš going to go pračtiče with my špear anđ they thought hunting pračtiče woulđ be fun too. Đo you want to join uš?"

"Yeš, Đoroči needš help learning to uše his špear," said Đelđuma, suggestively, in English.

"Yes, me know Žariž need help with he spear also," said Wilmara, in Đűmbleđore. "May is he need help with he wand also"

The girls all giggled as Zariz went to get his spears and spear thrower and Wilmara fetched her bow and arrows. The Summer Gathering gave them more free time and more time to practice hunting.

The Lovegood Clan was the last to arrive. When they'd decided to split into two Summer Gatherings. The Clans that were led by Centaurs and Sphinxes were having a separate Summer Gathering. Once the last Clan arrived, it was time for the redfoots to emerge. When the redfoots first started teaching boys to be men at the Summer Gathering, people were curious about who was training who. Over time a ritual of sorts had developed. Zariz and his friends were gathered together in one section of the crowd that was waiting for the redfoots to emerge from the Đűmblđore Član's cave. At the front of the crowd, were the eligible boys. One of the 3rd Year student Weez-urs, Vroog, was mated to woman who would be redfooting for the first time this year. Anđomeđanaea was named after Iga's Sungean name. There was a murmur from the crowd and they emerged. Griga led the procession. Her red hair was as radiant as ever, contrasting with her pale skin and her green eyes seemed to exude a combination of love and lust for anyone who she turned her gaze to. She was followed by Anđromeđanaea, who had a tanner complexion, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Since this was her first time, she didn't look as confident as the others. But she did look determined. One had the impression that she would work hard to be a good redfoot. Nežžie of Everard Clan looked similar to Anđromedanaea, only more confident and at ease. The same held true for Đučaviča. The three women were closely related and two of them were sisters. Vezava, with her straw blonde hair and sea blue eyes looked very different from the others. The last two were both daughters of Durc's mate, Ura. One was named after her mother the other was named Dura. Both of them were ½ Clan and it was Ura's first time as a redfoot. But their mother had developed such a reputation of skill that none of the boys would be disappointed if they were chosen by a daughter of Ura. The redfoots sensuously sauntered of toward the eligible boys their steps nearly crossing over in order the exaggerated the sway of their hips. Each of them took one of the boys by the hand and led them back to their sleeping place. Once the show was over, the crowd dispersed. Hunting, fishing and foraging parties were organized as there was much work to do. But many men, excited by the sight of the redfoots, asked a woman to go 'hunting' with them.

It was after minsummer when the traders from the other Summer Gathering arrived. Lena of Imago Clan had made them a portkey. With her was Dusty the Centaur. He would be acting as the main trader. He'd brought his Unicorns with him. All the little girls wanted to ride Unicorns. And now that there were a lot fewer at the Summer gathering, they had become a valuable trade commodity. A sphinx clanluna had also come, to trade his services as an emotional healer.

"I want to go ride a Unicorn," said Wilmara.

"I'll go see if Iza will left me borrow her horse so I can ride with you," replied Zariz.

"And I'll ride one of the Cave Bears," added Đoroči.

"By the time Zariz had received permission to and ridden over to the Unicorns, Wilmara had already started negotiating a trade of a potion for a Unicorn ride. And by the time they'd reached an agreement, Đoroči had arrived on the back of a Cave Bear. Wilmara looked each Unicorn in the eye and stroked its' nose until she'd found the once she was looking for. She then climbed on her back. Because the land here was mostly forest, not open country, the horse and Unicorn were unable to move significantly faster than the Cave Bear. So the three Friends were able to ride together.

Ayla woke early as she always did. She pulled her youngest daughter, Johara, closer so she could nurse. After she had finished feeding her daughter, Ayla sat up. Her oldest daughter that was not yet a woman was preparing breakfast. Ayla saw that Tayla had already made her some tea. As she held her baby upright over her shoulder and patted her to burp her, Ayla took a sip of the tea.

"Did you put the totem-strengthening herb in my tea?" asked Ayla.

"Yes, mama," admitted Tayla. "Luna's too."

"Why?" asked Ayla.

"You keep giving me sisters, but I have to take care of them while you're teaching potions or healing people or foraging or hunting or 'hunting'. I think you've had enough babies!"

"Alright," said Ayla, before downing the rest of the tea. "But when she wakes up, we have to tell Luna before she drinks it."

"Yes, mama," said Tayla.

Around this time, Zariz started getting strange letters from his mother. Apparently she'd met a new woman. Zariz didn't know why his mother had to bring home so many women. He hadn't been surprised when she had formally mated Vesava. But when Đoroči's mother and her mate had joined with her he had been taken completely by surprise.

"We're going fishing in Đelđuma's boat. Do you want to go with us?" asked Đoroči, of Zariz and Wilmara.

"Šure!" said Zariz, in the Đűmbleđore language as Wilmara nodded.

At a previous Summer Gathering here, Thonlan had show the Đűmbleđores how to make Ramudoi-style boats. They had been going further and further out into the sea ever since. So Đelduma had built her own boat, which was large enough to hold the four children and her net. The night air was a little chillier on the sea and a gentle breeze blew from the North. So they were wearing their winter tunic and leggings, but not their parkas. After pushing the boat to the edge of the sea, the two Đűmbleđore children directed Zariz and Wilmara to get in the boat. Đoroči and Đelđuma had taken off their leggings and boots and put them in the boat so that when they pushed the boat the rest of the way into the water, they wouldn't get them wet. Once they'd pushed the boat far enough in that it was no longer touching bottom, they climbed in. Đelđuma dried her legs off with a fur before getting dressed, then handed it to Đoroči so he could do the same. The four children paddled out into the sea until they could only tell where land was because the stars didn't go down as far. The mountains on the horizon were blocking them. Đelđuma and Đoroči began unfolding the net and stretching it out. Đelđuma tied one corner to the bow and Đoroči tied the other end to the stern. Zariz and Wilmara then helped them lower the net into the water. Now all they had to do is wait. The fishing was better at night. When dawn came, they'd pull the net back up. In the meantime, the four children had nothing to do but talk. Since it was a crystal clear night, the other three children told Đelđuma about the things they'd learned in Astronomy Class. They pointed out the constellations and planets that were visible. Then they started telling each other stories and gossip about when had happened in their clans over the winter. Zariz had the best stories, taken from his mother's letters of her adventures. When dawn finally came, it took all four children to pull the net back in. it was full of fish that had swam into the net and become entangled during the night. Their clothes became soaked in water during the process of pulling up the net. But they'd change once they got back to shore. After they'd retrieved the net, the four of them paddled back to shore, which they could see now. After pulling the boat onto the shore and pulling out the net heavily laden with fish, Đoroči and Đelđuma carefully unfolded the net and untangled each fish. Zariz and Wilmara were asked to hold the net up and a couple more Đűmbleđore children: Đomažet and Đoročia saw what they were doing and came over the help.

One day, Zariz, Đoroči and Wilmara were preparing to go flying along with the two Weeches who were a year older than them: Maeba and Tayla. They had undressed and were rubbing themselves down with warming potion when a group of girls from the Everarđ Član walked over to them.

"Ooo Look! It Weež-urš!" said Eleži in English, as she openly and rudely stared at Zariza and Đoroči's naked bodies. "Me know Đoroči, you Žariž?"

"Zariz," corrected the boy.

"Eleži jušt bečame woman!" announced Eleži. "Mőon time štop, Eleži have 1st Riteš. Eleži ašk you be mate. Eleži have lotš of Weež-ur babieš!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested," said Zariz.

"You not have šay," replied Eleži. "Eleži mother Hvarđa clanluna. Hararđa mate Leađer. Leađer make you mate Eleži!"

"Try it, and I'll make certain that you NEVER have any babies!" snarled Wilmara, once she'd pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at the Everarđ woman.

The girls squealed and ran away.

"Thanks Wilmara," said Zariz.

"Hey, what are best friends for anyway?" replied Wilmara, as she tucked her wand behind her ear, straddled her broom and kicked off.

Maeba and Tayla were right behind her, followed by Đoroči. Zariza finished applying the potion, then, joined his friends in the air, flying on their brooms.

1st

-**Zariz** Ah (11) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Adopted by Thonda

-**Đoroči** Đ (11) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Lana

-**Wilmara** Al (11) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, clan brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna,

**Ceban** Fm (11) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Oga Fm (9) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Meb fM (0) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Drorg** A (11) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrača Hđn (14) – Other Đelić's daughter, Đrača's mate

2nd

-**Maeba** (12) - Other, (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Tayla** (12) - ¼ Clan, (Golden Blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech 

3rd

-**Zeeg** (13) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-**Đukič** Đa (13) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-**Điš** Ea (13) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-**Ranza** (13) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

-**Đoljan** Đn (13) – ¼ Clan, Heljka's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Selene

**Vroog** Ađ (13) – ½ Clan son of Vorva, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Anđromeđanaea Đ (17) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **redfoot, **Vroog's mate

-Vranđ (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Anđromeđanaea, Weez-ur

**Zoub** A (13) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Hađiča Hđ (17) – Other Đelić's daughter, Zoub's mate

-Zađ (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

4th

**Vorg** F (14) - ½ Clan son of Vuba, Weez-Ur

-**Lana** (18) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Vorg's Mate, N: C,T,D,Div

-Lorga (4) – Other, Lana's daughter, Weech

-Vang (1) – ¼ Clan, Lana's son, Weez-ur

Đeriž Hđ (14) – Other, Rađna's son

-**Anka** (14) - Other, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Đeriž's mate

Ežgetar E (10) – ½ Clan, Groobviča's son, Weez-ur

-**Tama** (14) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes)) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Ežgetar's mate

5th

**Rečibar** Đ (15) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Dyondara

-Đalđa Hđi (16) – Other, Halđa's daughter, Rečibar's mate

**-**Ijačič hđI(0) – ¼ Clan, Đalđa's son, Weez-ur

6th

**Rađiv** Đ (16) – ¼ Clan, Đihovilo's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Zuna

-**Selene** (16) - Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Rađiv's mate

-Relena (2) – Other, Selene's daughter, Weech

**Roš** Đbg (16) – ¼ Clan, Želže's son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Creba

-**Cruna** (16) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Roš' mate

-Croša (2) – ¼ Clan Cruna's daughter, Weech

**Jeenič** Đa (16) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đaliđa Hđ (16) – Other, Čović's Daughter, Jeenič's mate

**-**-ĐešničHađ (0) – ¼ Clan, Đaliđa's son, Weez-ur

**Đeeš** Ea (16) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Žayljača Hđ (16) – Other, Željka's daughter, Đeeš' mate

**-**Đešpotošič(0) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Ziz** A (16) – ¼ Clan, son of Iza, Weez-ur

-Đučavča Đ (16) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter, Ziz's Mate

**-**Đođil Đa(0) – ¼ Clan, Đučavča's Son, Weez-ur


	39. Chapter 100: the Woman of Her Dreams

CL100

This chapter marks the 100th Chapter of Clanluna. As readers of my Son of the Serpent fic know, I am a huge old comics fan. In the old days, they would make round numbered issues a big deal, often with special events and more pages. So I am making this chapter double my normal length. It's a double sized spectacular!

A word of warning, this chapter is a bit more explicit than I have written in a while. So if you're offended by explicit content like the Earth's Children series, don't read.

Clanluna

Chapter 100: the Woman of Her Dreams

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

It was sudden, like waking up after someone threw a bucket of water on you.

Suddenly Mariza was aware of feelings of both discomfort and pleasure. She opened her eyes to see a man . . . well, part of one, anyway. Her perspective was a very unflattering angle to see him from. Perhaps because he was trying to ram his organ down her throat? She could feel that another man was Sharing Pleasures with her other end. Her right hand was wrapped around the organ of a 3rd man and a 4th man was trying to get her to hold his.

Mariza swatted away the 4th man, let go of the 3rd man and pushed the man away that was in her mouth. Looking down at the man with his Organ in her, she said in her politest Zelandonii:

"Get off me please."

"Oh! Just . . . ugh! . . .a little longer . . . Oo! . . . I'm almost . . .there!" said the man as he kept thrusting into her.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" yelled Mariza, in English as she reached for her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

When she levitated the man off of her, the crowd of men that she was in the middle of thinned out considerably! She was now able to see that the woman of her dreams was in a similar position as she had been with four more men. Mariza could feel the woman's Pleasure as the one of the men thrust into her and that her jaw muscles were starting to become sore from orally servicing the other man.

"Get off her!" demanded Mariza, as she stood up, before levitating the men off of the other woman.

"Nooo! Don't stop!" moaned the woman, before curling up in a fetal position.

Mariza grabbed her hand to help her up:

"Aiiii!"

Touching her had felt the opposite of sticking her hand into the fire. It was such exquisite Pleasure that Mariza nearly lost control again before she released the woman's hand.

"Accio my clothes!"

Mariza put on her tunic and stuffed the rest of her clothes and possessions under her arm.

"Accio that woman's clothes!"

When they came to her, Mariza also tucked those under her arm.

"You!" said Mariza, pointing at one of the fearful men who had been participating in this public orgy. "Help me get her back to her tent."

"Yes Doni!" said the man before helping the other woman up, putting his arm around her and helping her walk. He led them to one of the tents.

"About time you got back," said a blonde woman inside the tent holding a ½ Clan baby. "It's hungry. I think it wants you to feed it."

The woman of Mariza's dreams sat by the fire, took the baby in her arms and offered it the breast. She didn't seem to be aware of what she was doing.

"Leave us!" commanded Mariza to the blonde woman and the man who helped them get there.

Mariza's hands were trembling as she started making a calming tea for herself and the woman.

(All right, calm down, calm down, Mariza! Breath . . .Breath . . .) thought Mariza as she tried to mental go over what had happened to her. This woman had completely overwhelmed her. She hadn't even noticed that she'd Shared Pleasures with three? Four ? men . . . Sharing Pleasures was the right words because they had somehow managed to make it mutual and Relieve her Needs too. How was that even possible? Not even Zeen had been able to Relieve her Need before! She didn't even like Pleasures with men! Mariza sensed that the answers lie in the woman of her dreams before her. Her presence had drowned out Sharing Pleasures with these men. It had even drowned out being Blessed. . . twice . . . with Twins! Mariza had gone through that surge of future memories . . . two lives at the same time . . . . and she hadn't even noticed! Mariza rubbed her belly that held her newly created twin daughters. Mariza didn't know that the sperm wouldn't reach the egg for another two days. She hadn't even physically conceived yet. But magically, she had. Things had been set in motion. Mariza realized that whatever effect this woman had on her was broken when the 4th man had pulled their hands apart, breaking contact. Now that the rocks were hot. It was time to make the tea.

"Drink," said Mariza as she handed her a cup of tea. "It will help calm you down."

The two women drank the tea in silence.

"So who are you, anyway?" asked Mariza.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said the woman as she put down her baby, leaned over and extended her hands to exchange formal greetings. "We haven't been formally introduced. . ."

"_DON?T TOUCH ME!" _yelled Mariza in both English and Clan sign. The other woman appeared to understand . . . perhaps Mariza's intent had been clear? Mariza switched back to the Zelandonii language. "I can't control myself when I touch you. It's best we not touch until you're ready to Share Pleasures again."

"I don't like Sharing Pleasures with women," replied the woman-of-Mariza's-dreams.

"But you liked Sharing them with me . . ." pointed out Mariza. "I could feel you enjoying them."

"Yes, I could feel you enjoying the men too," replied the Woman-of-Mariza's-dreams. "It was inspiring more Pleasure in me and making me more enjoy the men I was Sharing with. I've never done anything like that before. . . . so many men! . . . and in public! . . . I'm so embarrassed!

I guess we need to do introductions. In the name of Doni I give you greetings. I am Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan."

"What means 'Zelandoni the lessor'," asked Mariza. "Are you not a full member of these people?"

"'the lessor', means although I've been called and accepted into the Zelandonia, the old woman who is Zelandoni of the 5th Cave will remain so for the few years she had left. After she's gone, I will be recognized as Zelandoni the 5th. . . . maybe. . ."

"Why maybe?" asked Mariza.

"I just got accepted into the Zelandonia last year," explained Z5jr, before indicating her baby. "But then when I gave birth to an abomination of mixed spirits, people said maybe I wasn't worthy . . . maybe this is my punishment for Sharing Pleasures with a flathead?"

"Nonsense! There's nothing wrong with your baby!" said Mariza. "Amongst my people there are many mixed people. In fact, The Mog-Ur- um, the 1st R– um- , one of the higher ranked members of my people is mixed like your son."

"Who are you again?" asked Z5jr.

"In the name of the Great Mother Luna, who openly walks the Earth amongst my people, I greet you. I am Mariza Leader, Weech and clanluna of the Hufflepuff Clan of the Clanluna. Medicine Woman and Daughter of the 1st ranked Medicine Woman, Ayla, born to the Hearth of Zar, Mated to Zurbgranaza, Đučoviča, Vezava and Đebotiča, Mother of Zariz, Širiža and Vantha, Sister of Iza, Creba, Zuna, Zara, Crara, Cruna, Tama, Tayla, Ailaza, Žayliza, Luža, Đula, Creena and Johara, Friends to many animals including the Horses: Whinney and Stomp, and the Mammoth: Muta, and Protected by the Spirit of the Stork."

"No you're not," said Z5jr, in disbelieve. "There's no such thing as the Clanluna or Weeches, those are just wild stories one of the old story tellers tells."

Mariza pulled out her wand and waved it.

"Sajzov aflour!"

Mariza transfigured the fire into a flower for an instant, before Mariza changed it back.

"I'm a Weech," stated Mariza. "I foresaw that you would need me soon, so I came to help you. But for now, do you want to see what happens if we touch. I think we won't be able to stop ourselves from Sharing Pleasures. So I thought it's only fair that I warn you, first."

"Nothing will happen. I don't like Sharing Pleasures with women. I only like Sharing Pleasures with men-" said Z5jr, as she reached out and took Mariza by the hand.

She sat there, staring into Mariza's eyes, transfixed, for a moment before pouncing on Mariza, knocking her backing onto some sleeping furs, and pressing their lips together. Mariza could not only feel the woman's lips pressed against her own, she could feel what the other woman was feeling. She could feel what her lips felt like to her . . . what she tasted like . . . that her arousal was building up. She was holding onto Mariza's head as she kissed her, She hadn't bothered to dress after they'd got back, so Mariza could run her hands up the woman's bare back, then around front to cup her breasts, then back down her back to pull her close. The-woman-of-her-dreams sat up straddling Mariza and pulled on the bottom of her tunic. Mariza took off her tunic and the-woman-of-her-dreams pressed their vulvas together as best she could and grinded a little before bending back forward to kiss Mariza. Mariza parted her lips slightly and let her explore a bit before using her own tongue to rub hers back. Mariza could feel her own arousal growing and that it was making the-woman-of-her-dreams become aroused too. She stopped straddling Mariza as she climbed off of her and started kissing her way down her breastbone . . . her tummy . . . When she reached Mariza's sex and inhaled her womanly scent, Mariza was so aroused by the woman's breath on her hairs the her partner became aroused too . . . and associated what she was feeling with what she was smelling. She parted Mariza's hairs and began licking. Mariza seeing that she was close, pulled her closer so she could return the favor. As they licked each other, Mariza became more and more excited, inspiring the same feelings in the-woman-of-her-dreams. It was building and Building. So when she felt her Need Relieved, She also felt her going over the edge too!

When the contractions of Mutual Need Relieving abated, the two women continued to hold each other close inhaling each other's scent. Mariza had come down enough that she was able to pull her sex away from the other woman's face and turn so that Mariza could kiss her way up the woman's body.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

When she got to the breast, she started licking in a flickering motion, starting at the periphery and working her way inward. Mariza stopped just before she reached the nipple and worked her way back to the edge, before returning inward. Mariza had licked her Right breast this way three times before she returned to kissing her way up. She was moaning as Mariza kissed her way up the right side of her neck. But Mariza transformed those moans to hums by kissing her mouth. As their tongues danced in their open mouths, Mariza straddled the woman, lightly brushing their breasts against each other.

Mariza then began kissing her way down the left side of her neck. When Mariza's lips arrived at her left breast, she licked around her breast moving in and out, except this time Mariza took the nipple in her mouth to lick and suckle a bit, tasting her milk. The woman-of-Mariza's-dreams had slightly smaller breasts than Mariza. But they were still large enough that she could press them together so that Mariza could lick both nipples at once. When Mariza starting going down, she thrust her pelvis forward and gasped with each kiss on her tummy.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

Finally, Mariza had gone down on her fully. She parted the hairs and starting licking her off while the woman pressed Mariza's face into her.

Then Mariza felt a hand touch her rear. . . . a masculine hand! Mariza could tell that the woman-of-her-dreams could feel the hand caressing Mariza's bottom and was turned on by the sensation. Mariza was, in turn, feeling the woman's arousal, which was making Mariza excited. As the man continued to caress up Mariza's back, and around to her breasts, he was slowly working his self into the position that Clan men used for Relieving their Needs. She could feel the other woman's excitement and anticipation of the sensation of his organ inside Mariza. And Mariza was excited by the prospect too. When he did enter her, she rocked back to meet him. And when she finally Relieved his Need in her. The sensation Mariza was feeling pushed the other woman over the edge to Relieving her Needs. And feeling that from the other woman pushed Mariza over that same edge.

Afterwards, he held Mariza close caressing her gently until it fell out of her. Mariza then, pulled the Woman into a hug, with his arms wrapped around them both.

(Can you hear me?) though Mariza.

(Yes!) thought the woman. "How are you doing this?"

(Well that confirms it) thought Mariza. She remembered reading about something like this in Luna's 7th Year Divination textbook. But it hadn't been covered in class because Luna hadn't thought Mariza would ever need the knowledge. (I don't understand how this could have happened? Usually they're closer in age and they meet at a much younger age, like when their first starting magical education, and there's never been a case where one of them was a muggle!)

(What are you talking about!) thought the woman.

(Oh! Sorry. Soul Bound. We share a Soul Bond.) thought Mariza. (Our souls are joined together.)

(For how long?) thought the woman.

(For the rest of our lives. Well actually, for as long as one of us is alive.) though Mariza.

"THE REST OF OUR LIVES!" yelled the woman.

"You two act like you're having a conversation," said the man.

"Actually we are," said Mariza. "Now I normally like to find out who someone is before I Share Pleasures with them, but it seems today, I am making an exception. . . Who are you again?"

"This is Priamen," said the woman. "He's my- We're um-"

"We like to Share Pleasures," explained Priamen.

"Do I detect a bit of Sungaea in you accent?" asked Mariza.

"You've heard of the Sungaea?" asked Priamen. "I thought I'd traveled far enough that I would never hear that name again."

"Let me introduce myself properly," said Mariza, before reciting all her ties.

"CLANLUNA! You're Clanluna?" asked a shocked Priamen, before holding out his hands. "Let me introduce my own self Properly:

I greet you in the name of the Great Mother of us all. I am Priamenedesatyr, Master Trader, formally of the Sungaea, Son of Themiseleneris, Killed by the false goddess, Gaea, summoned back from the spirit world by the true Goddess, Luna, who walks amongst the Clanluna."

"You're- You're the guy- I heard about what happened to you!" exclaimed Mariza, placing her hand on his. "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I tried to warn them about Mara years ago but no one would listen.

So if you're a Trader, what are you trading with the Zelandonii?"

"I run a fa'lodge at the far edge of the Summer Meeting," said Priamen. "Every Spring I bring some flatheads, mostly mares, and men trade with me to learn how to give them _the Signal_ so they can experience Sharing Pleasures with a flathead."

"I take it this is where you Shared Pleasures with a man of the Clan?" asked Mariza, of the woman, who was changing her ½ Clan baby.

"Oh, yes, I was visiting Priamen and thought we'd try Sharing Pleasures like a flathead. After we finished, I stayed there kneeling. Priamen had to leave me to do a trade. I'd hoped he'd come back for more. But instead, this flathead stallion came up behind me and started rubbing his organ against me. When he was stiff enough, made _the Signal_ at me and stuck it in me. I didn't resist. Actually, I kind of liked it. It made me feel very naughty, until the Pleasures came."

"And now a year later you have a mixed Clan baby," added Mariza.

"So you really think he's my punishment for Sharing Pleasures with a flathead?" asked the woman.

"No, I think you were Blessed with this wonderful son when you Shared Pleasures with that man of the Clan," replied Mariza.

"Then why didn't she get Blessed when I Shared Pleasures with her just before that?" asked Priamen.

"I'm not sure exactly how it works," admitted Mariza. "Perhaps his totem needed your totem's strength in order to defeat hers so she could be Blessed? I just know that somehow, women are Blessed during Pleasures.

So how did you come to be trading with the Zelandonii?"

"After the Goddess, Luna brought me back from the Spirit World, I wanted to put as much distance as possible between myself and that false goddess, Gaea," said Priamen. "I sought out a people I'd only heard of from other Traders; the Sharamudoi. I found out that they were real. But they weren't very interested in trading with outsiders. It seems they'd had a bit of trouble with an enemy tribe of cannibal women many years ago. This same tribe wiped out most of the people who lived upstream of them on the Great Mother River. So I decided to take the Northern route, through Clan territory. I met several Clans along the way and learned a few more signs besides _the Signal_."

Mariza twitched a bit as she suppressed an urge to get in position to Relieve his Needs after seeing him give the Clan _Signal_. She'd been clanluna of Zorg's Clan for too many years not to.

"When I met the Zelandonii and discovered their attitude towards flatheads, I saw an opportunity," continued Priamen. "I went back to the nearest Clan and made an arrangement that they'd let their women Relieve Zelandonii men's Needs, in exchange for a share of the trades."

"I would like to see this fa'lodge of yours," said Mariza, before looking for something to put on.

It was getting too warm for the tunic and leggings. Mariza intoned and waved her wand to shrink the winter garments and reached into her pouch for her summer-dress. Another incantation and wave of her wand and the summer dress was back to its' normal size. Mariza pulled it over her head and began tightening the side laces. Her summer-dress was a mini dress, just barely long enough to be called a dress, and not a shirt. It was open on the sides with laces to hold it together. Right now, the space of bare skin on her sides was the width of three men's thumb lengths. But as her pregnancy progressed, she'd let it out more, exposing more of her skin. While concentrating on tightening the laces Mariza became aware of the silence. She looked up to see the other two staring at her, dumbfounded, with the eyes wide and the mouths hanging open.

"What?" asked Mariza. "I'm a Weech. Get used to it. Now get dressed you two."

The other two scrambled into their clothes. The Woman of Mariza's dreams had a fur tied around her neck from which her baby hung before donning her tunic loosely over her.

The two women began following Priamen out of the tent and through the crowd of the Summer Meeting. A middle aged man with no front teeth stopped them.

"Zemandoni the methor of the 5th Cave? I'm on my way to a counthim where we will dethide what to do with you. Don't do any offithiam Zelandonii dutieth until we've dethided."

"Yes, Zelandoni," said the woman of Mariza's dreams.

"Who was that?" asked Mariza.

"That was the 1st amongst those who Serve the Mother," explained the woman. "There were rumors that he poisoned the old 1st and blackmailed and bribed his way into being 1st.

Listen to me! If the doniers rule against me, and they hold with tradition, some women will come to cut my nose off! It's supposed to be a mark of my disgrace. It's been several generations since it's been done, but I'm telling you just in case because I'll need your help to fight them off."

"Of course!" said Priamen, at the same time Mariza thought it at her.

After walking a long distance to the edge of the Summer Meeting, They came upon a set of interlocking lean-to's that had been built separately and lashed together to form a semicircular structure 1/3 of a circle around a large central fire.

The open end faced away from the direction of the Summer meeting so that people approaching it could not see what was going on inside until they arrived. It looked very much like a Clan camp. There were six women of the Clan all serving the needs of a single man of the Clan.

"Hello Gond, How are things today?" asked Priamen, as he signed: _"Man Greetings. Question day." _

Mariza walked up to the man of the Clan and sat at his feet. She waited for what seemed a long time, before she received a tap on the shoulder of acknowledgement.

"_When did you learn proper manners?" _signed Gond, in his own Clan's signs.

"_This woman comes from a Clan that has some Clan members," _signed Mariza, in the ancient Clan signs after guessing what Gond had asked. _"This woman asks permission to speak with your women." _

The man of the Clan nodded his ascent, and Mariza approached a woman who was not currently waiting hand and foot on Gond.

"_This woman greets you."_

"_This woman greets you."_

"_This woman would like to know what you are doing here," _signed Mariza.

"Gond _Brought us here to Relieve the Needs of the Others," _said the Woman.

"_Why do you do this?" _asked Mariza.

"_This woman thinks that the women of the Others must be bad at Relieving the Needs of their men," _speculated the Clan woman_. "Why else would they need us? And Gond gets many gifts for our Clan because of us."_

"_Do you enjoy Relieving the Needs of men of the Others?" _asked Mariza.

"_There are more unpleasant duties a woman may be asked to perform. Besides, sometimes the men of the Others like to lick me or touch me in ways that make me feel good. Especially when they lick me down there," admitted the woman of the Clan. _

When Mariza questioned the others women, she all got similar answers to her questions of the other women. Once she was satisfied, Mariza and the woman of her dreams went back to Mariza's tipi.

(So tell me a little more about this Soul Bond business,) thought the Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave.

(Well, there's not that much known about it) thought Mariza. "When it happened to other's they had trouble explaining what it felt like to others who weren't feeling the same thing." (we can hear each other's thoughts like we're doing now. But we can't give each other information any faster than it takes to say it out loud. We can see through each Other's eyes and feel what the other is feeling. I hadn't realized before that would also mean that when one of us is feeling Pleasures, the other is.)

"Can you try something for me?" said Mariza, as she handed her wand to the woman. "Give it a shake."

The woman did so, nothing happened. . . . later tests would confirm the truth Mariza had initially discovered, that the woman she was Soul Bound to was a muggle.

Being alone in Mairza's tipi, gave them an opportunity to Share Pleasures again . . . so they did.

After they were finished, the woman was nursing her daughter again, while Mariza made them some more tea.

There was a knock on the door of Mariza's tipi. When Mariza moved the flap aside and saw who it was, She stepped outside and motioned for the woman of her dreams to follow.

The 1st Ranked Zelandoni was leading a group of women who were waiting for her.

" . . .it hath been dethided to emthiminate the fmatheadth and your abominathon of mithed thpirith. A hunting party hath been thent to the fa'modge to take care of the fmatheadth. I'm here for the abominathon."

"Not my baby! Don't let them kill my baby! Please help me Mariza!" said the woman of Mariza's dreams.

"Petrificus Totalis!" said Mariza, just before the 1st Zelandoni's arms clamped to his sides, he went rigid and fell over backwards.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Mariza stunned the women who had come with him, then stepped even further from the entrance of the tipi.

"Reducto!" a ray shot out of the tip of Mariza's wand, shattering one of the runestones that had created the wards that kept the animals contained. Mariza whistled for them and the two horses and mammoth came over to her. She signed at her, and the mammoth lowered herself so that Mariza could climb on its' back.

"Come on!" shouted Mariza to Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave.

"But I can't ride on the back of an animal" protested the woman.

"Didn't you hear him?" asked Mariza. "They're going to kill the Clan! We've got to save them! But I'm no good in a fight. I need you to be the eyes in the back on my head. Climb on! Don't bother to get dressed, just get up here! Here, hand me the baby so you can climb up."

Once she'd gotten up there, sitting in front, Mariza handed her back her daughter and wrapped one arm around her, while the other held her wand.

Then they began riding through the Zelandoni Summer Meeting: two naked women on the back of a mammoth. The first one held a baby in her arms, the second held her close and waved a stick, from which magic erupted. . . . The storytellers would be recounting this for years to come. . . .

"We can see through each other's eyes, so I need you to keep looking where I'm not," explained Mariza as they rode. "Look through my eyes and keep looking in the opposite direction from me."

"It looks strange!" said the woman.

"I know," agreed Mariza, "the double images are disconcerting. But I'm afraid we'll be attacked from a direction I'm not looking."

But no one attacked them on the way to Priamen's fa'lodge. People just stared and pointed.

As they drew closer, they heard Priamen's yells for someone to stop what they were doing, but they arrived too late. Two men were holding Priamen's arms as he struggled against them. Six more men, all holding bloody spears were stepping away from the bodies of the women of the Clan whom they had killed. Three of the hunters lie dead next to the corpse of Gond, the man of the Clan, who had be killed, but not without taking three of their number with him.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Mariza began stunning the hunters.

"Mariza, look out!" yelled Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave.

Mariza turned towards the man who was about to throw and spear at them.

"Epeliamus!"

The Spear flew out of the man's hands.

Since Mariza had stunned the two men who were holding him, Priamen grabbed one of the spears, rushed up to the hunter who had killed his favorite Clan woman and stabbed him in the heart.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Mariza finished stunning the hunters.

"We've got to leave! Come on!" yelled Mariza.

Priamen gathered up all the spears from the stunned and killed men, then, climbed on the back of the mammoth behind Mariza.

"I've got a feeling things are about to get a lot more dangerous," mused Priamen.

"More dangerous than this?" asked Zelandoni the lessor.

"A lot more," said Priamen. "I couldn't fight off a small group of them. How are we supposed to hold off the entire Zelandoni people?"

"I agree, we need to leave now," said Mariza.

"I just wish we didn't have to lose all the trade goods Gond and I accumulated," complained Priamen.

"Where are they?" asked Mariza.

"Most of mine are back at my tent," explained Priamen, but Gond's share are in that lean-to.

Mariza began casting packing charms on all the lean-to's everything in them and even the lean-to's were gathered together in a pile, which Mairza then shrunk and summoned. She gave the shrunken bundle to Zelendoni to hold.

"Let's go to her tent next," said Mariza.

After they'd done the same at Zelandoni and Priamen's tents, they returned to Mariza's tipi. After climbing down from the mammoth, Mariza summon her's and Zelandoni's clothes.

"Here, put these on," said Mariza.

"I don't know. I think you two look great without them," said Priamen, with a grin.

Mariza ignored him as she pulled on her summer dress and riding boots. Zelandoni was putting on a pair of leggings, a baby sling and a tunic.

"Looks like we've got company," said Priamen as a crowd began to gather around them and he picked up a few spears.

"They killed 1st Zelandoni!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

"No, I didn't," protested Mariza. "I just petrified him a little. He'll be all right as soon as I remove the hex."

Mariza explanation was met with angry murmurs from the mob. Mariza knew there was no time to pack neatly. As she had before, she cast the quick packing charms and shrunk the tipi and everything in it. Once again she gave the resulting bundle to Zelandoni. The combined four bundles of packed materials were still smaller than the infant in her arms. By now the crowd of people who were accusing Mariza of killing the 1st Ranked Donier had grown into a roar.

"All right! All right! Finite Incantantum!" said Mariza as she canceled the hex on the 1st ranked Zelandoni.

Unlike the women she'd stunned, he'd been fully away of what was going on around him while he'd been unable to move. So as soon as he was free, 1st Zelandoni leapt to his feet and shouted: "Kill them!"

Many in the crowd raised their spears, but they were hesitant to actually throw them. Humans killing other humans was such a deep-seated taboo for the Zelandonii, one that didn't apply to flatheads. They were animals. But with the exception of the infant, all of Mariza's party were considered human. Everyone stared intensely at the three adults and the abomination until . . . the baby started crying.

Someone in the crowd started to throw a spear.

"Expeliamus!" Mariza disrupted his cast enough to cause him to miss her.

"Protego!" Mariza blocked another spear.

Priamen threw one of his spears, hitting a man fatally in the neck before he could throw his own spear.

"Espeliamus! Protego! Stupefy!" Mariza continued to defend them with her wand, while motioning to Muta with her other hand.

The mammoth lowered herself so that they could climb on. Priamen continued throwing spears into the crowd while the former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th cave, climbed on to Muta's back. Mariza continued to defend them while Priamen got on the mammoth's back them threw his last two spears while Mariza joined them. They started to ride away and Mariza signed for the horses to follow until she heard 1st Zelandoni shout:

"They're getting away! Aim for the animamth!"

Mariza turned and looked him in the eye. She was furius! HOW DARE HE! How dare her threaten her animals.

"Reducto!" a ray shot out of Mariza's wand turning the 1st ranked Zelandoni's head into a fine mist as it exploded! His death shocked the mob so much that Mariza and her friends were able to ride away. Once they had ridden far enough away, and the initial danger had passed, the woman-of-Mariza's-dreams began sobbing. Mariza wrapped her arms around her to comfort her as she cried and Priamen, who was riding behind Mariza wrapped both of them in his arms.

They didn't stop until the sun began to set. Mariza then, hastily enlarged and set up the tipi. She was enlarging things and getting them ready for the night while the other woman changed and nursed her baby and Priamen gathered firewood. Once there was enough of it. Mariza used magic to start a fire.

Thinking that they needed a meal, Mariza started to ask for the other woman's help:

"Zelan- . . . I'm not sure what to call you. After what happened today, you're not One-who-serves-the-Mother, at least not for them and I'd say you're probably not even a member of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii. So . . . what's your real name?"

Author's note: Soul Bonds often show up in Harry Potter fan fics. So I decided to give Mariza the very 1st ever Soul Bond. Harem fics are also common. So Mariza has one. Whether it will last is another matter . . .

I've yet to think up a good Zelandonii name for the woman-of-Mariza's-dreams. Suggestions would be welcome. I'll be stuck with whatever I use for as long as Mariza's alive.

**Mariza** (26) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

- 3 snowy owls (2)

- Muta (2) Mammoth

- Whinney – Horse

- Stomp – Horse

Brakulan and Trimec were brothers. Wilwarin was Lamara's brother. Jobadan, Lamalar, Thonovan, Folovin, and Trimadar were more distantly related to them. All of them were from the 19th cave of the Zelandonii. Brakulan was the trademaster who had heard of Weeches and Unicorns from an old storyteller. Folovin insisted she was a Doni. Trimec was mated to Lamara.


	40. Chapter 101: Zariz's Year two

Both Morithya and Esathonia sound like good names.

Morithya & Mariza?

Esathonia will have an effect on Vezava. (The Vanthonoi call the Mother: Thoni)

CL101

Clanluna

Chapter 101: Zariz's Year two.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

As summer ended, the unmated found themselves prospective mates and a new batch of students prepared to live with Luna's Abraxas Clan. This year, there were 11 people starting their magical education, including 2 more adults who were ¾ Clan, like Ceban. These men were already adults with families and also like Ceban, they were not able to speak languages of the Others.

But Zariz was more concerned about the women that the 4th year Weez-urs were bringing home to mate. . . . or one young woman in particular. Điš had agreed to mate that Eleži woman. She had tried to use her mother's status as članluna of Everarđ Član to force Zariz to mate her, but it was not permitted on the basis that Zariz was still a child. So she'd settled on Điš, son of one of Zeen's mates.

As they gathered together to ride the portkey back to the cave of Luna's Abraxas Clan, Zariz's eyes wandered the crowd until he spotted Eleži. She stuck her tongue out at him and wrapped her arm around Điš'. No one had seen her except Zariz . . .

Things soon settled back to normal with a daily magical lesson in one subject and daily chores like harvesting, foraging, firewood gathering. Their group of 2nd Year magical students had formed two 'cliques'. Ceban and Drorg were both adults with families who were too Clan to speak incantations. Now that there were two new students like them, they were forming a friendship with them. Zariz, Đoroči and Wilmara formed a 'golden trio' of sorts. They'd become the best of friends over the past year. But a new student had joined them. Gražđ had tried learning magic on an apprenticeship basis for a year before changing his mind. But he didn't fit with either clique. Wilmara knew him best. He was from her clan. And she made an effort to include him. But he'd missed out on a year of bonding and friendship.

This year, Zeen had started the Autumn with men's and women Ceremonies. And like with Ceban, the experience had awakened the Clan memories derived from Zeen in the two new ¾ Clan students. And also like with Ceban, this helped with their silent spell casting.

When the day came, at the midpoint between the Autumnal Equinox and the Winter Solstice, for the annual raising of Creb, Zeen brought Ceban along. When Luna brought Creb back from the spirit world each year, it was usually a private affair, attended only by a few people, usually people who had known him when he had been living. Today, this group consisted of Luna, Ayla, Zeen and Ceban. Zeen had wanted his spirit father's opinion on his plan to save the Clan by another method and as he outlined his plan, Creb agreed that it was a good one.

Afterwards, Ayla, then Luna were each given some time alone with Creb before Luna released him back to the Spirit World.

A few days later, the matings were performed for the couples who had promised over the summer. Iga and Zeen joined their totems and bestowed blessings upon them. Then the women followed their new mates back to their new hearths. As she walked away with Điš, Eleži turned back to look at the crowd for an instant, smirking briefly when her eyes caught Zariz's.

Zariz didn't resist her when Thonda drugged him and her children so she could attend the Women's Ceremony. But he had dreams about Sharing Pleasures with various girls he's either met at one of the past two Summer Gatherings, or that he had known from living with. Wilmara morphed into Vesava into Maeba into Griga into Tayla into Anđomeđanaea into Đelđuma into Đoročia into Luna into Thonda into Eleži!

Zariz woke in a panic! He stepped outside the cave where the women were all sleeping naked where they had fallen. Everything was normal . . . the sun was dawning . . . He went to visit the trench.

When the mating isolation ended and there was another set of Wo/Men's Ceremonies, Thonda's tea didn't give Zariz nightmares. Shortly after that, the first storm of winter struck.

Winter marked a return to a more intense phase of magical study. They no longer had astronomy lessons as they had already covered a year. But when Zariz started attending the 1st year Astronomy lessons again, for review, his two friends soon joined him. His mother's use of the subject had taught him its' importance.

They no longer had flying lessons and each had their own brooms.

Herbalogy was mostly taught during Spring, Summer and Autumn. This meant that this winter they'd be intensely studying Defense, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions.

Zeen and Luna were using their Runes Students to help them extend the network of Runestones that channeled smoke. Unfortunately, Zariz was not among them. He wouldn't be taking the subject for another year. Last year they had duplicated in the first chamber what Mariza had done for her clan's cave. (Except they used wands instead of Pleasures to charge the runestones) This year, they did the same for the hearths in two more chambers and set runestones at intervals to create a 'duct' that conducted the smoke out of the cave.

There was a large Chamber just inside the Cave's entrance with the cave forming a tunnel in the back that continued. Just beyond the 1st chamber was a small chamber used by Zeen for 1st Rites when girls became women over the winter. A little deeper in the cave was the Mog-Ur's Ceremonial Chamber and just beyond that was the burial chamber. It was some distance to the 2nd Chamber that was large enough for ten more families to have hearths in it. And it was twice as far again to the 3rd Chamber where the mated students who were not planning to stay after they finished their magical education had hearths for their families.

In the 1st Chamber the runestones channeled the smoke towards the ceiling above the central fire. Some more runestones channeled the smoke from the central fire, out of the cave. This made the smoke form ribbons like in Mariza's Cave. The air was much fresher in the cave, but you wouldn't want to stick your head in a ribbon of smoke. The 2nd and 3rd Chambers didn't have central fires, but their hearths had runestones that channeled the smoke to the ceiling of the chamber exit. A long series of runestones kept the smoke moving out of the cave until it joined with the smoke above the central fire of the 1st cave.

Setting and charging all these runestones was still not complete when the Winter Mother Festival arrived. Zariz and the other Children drummed while the adults did their dance. Zariz noticed that this year, Thonda drug Vorg back to her hearth. And that Eleži danced for a long time before her eyes locked with Zariz. She then smirked at him and drug Hajduk out of the chamber and off to her hearth.

After, the Mother Festival, there was more studying until spring. Zariz had continued to correspond with his mother via snowy owls. But in her last one, she hadn't yet reached home. But since Hufflepuff Clan was hosting the Summer Gathering this year, Luna had decided to come a little early so they could attend the Spring Mother Festival. Zeerc's Lovegood Clan was doing the same. And so everyone gathered together for the portkey that would take them there.

1st

-**Levana** (11) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Ailaza** (11) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-**Kuđuž** (11) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-**Žovič **Đa (11) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-**Žđerič **Ea (11) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-**Wymeza** (11) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

-**Đuk** Đ(11) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Selene

**-Đumačić** Đn (11) – ¼ Clan, Đovič's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Tama

**Groom** F (11) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-Vreva (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Vorva , Groom's mate

- (0) – ½ Clan, Vreva's son, Weez-ur

**Grerg** F (11) ¾ Clan, Grooga's Son, Weez-Ur

-Grena (13) – ¾ Clan daughter of Brena, Grerg's mate

- (0) – ¾ Clan Grena's son, Weez-ur

2nd

-**Zariz** Ah (12) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Adopted by Thonda

-**Đoroči** Đ (12) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Lana

-**Wilmara** Al (12) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, clan brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna,

**-Gražđ** Đal (12) – ¼ Clan son of Hažđa, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur, Adopted by Anka

**Ceban** Fm (12) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Oga Fm (10) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Meb fM (1) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Drorg** A (12) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrača Hđn (15) – Other Đelić's daughter, Đrača's mate

3rd

-**Maeba** (13) - Other, (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Tayla** (13) - ¼ Clan, (Golden Blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech 

4th

**Zeeg** (14) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-**Ranza** (14) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

**Đukič** Đa (14) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đalbela Hđ (14) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

**Điš** Ea (14) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur  
-Eleži Hđe (14) – Other, Hvarđa's daughter

**Đoljan** Đn (14) – ¼ Clan, Heljka's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Selene

-Erčegović Hđe (14) – Other, Huža's daughter

**Hajduk** E (14) – ¼ Clan, Đejič's son, Weez-ur

-Đuževič Hđn (14) – Other, Đanava's daughter

**Vroog** Ađ (14) – ½ Clan son of Vorva, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Anđromeđanaea Đ (18) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, redfoot, **clanluna**, Vroog's mate

-Vranđ (3) – ¼ Clan, son of Anđromeđanaea, Weez-ur

- (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Anđromeđanaea, Weez-ur

**Zoub** A (14) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Hađiča Hđ (18) – Other Đelić's daughter, Zoub's mate

-Zađ (3) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

- (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

5th

**Vorg** F (15) - ½ Clan son of Vuba, Weez-Ur

-**Lana** (19) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Vorg's Mate, N: C,T,D,Div

-Lorga (5) – Other, Lana's daughter, Weech

-Vang (2) – ¼ Clan, Lana's son, Weez-ur

Đeriž Hđ (15) – Other, Rađna's son

-**Anka** (15) - Other, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Đeriž's mate

**Ežgetar **E (11) – ½ Clan, Groobviča's son, Weez-ur

-**Tama** (15) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes)) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Ežgetar's mate

6th

**Rečibar** Đ (16) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Dyondara

-Đalđa Hđi (17) – Other, Halđa's daughter, Rečibar's mate

**-**Ijačič hđI(1) – ¼ Clan, Đalđa's son, Weez-ur

7th

**Rađiv** Đ (17) – ¼ Clan, Đihovilo's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Zuna

-**Selene** (17) - Other, (mousy brown hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Rađiv's mate

-Relena (3) – Other, Selene's daughter, Weech

**Roš** Đbg (17) – ¼ Clan, Želže's son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Creba

-**Cruna** (17) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Roš' mate

-Croša (3) – ¼ Clan Cruna's daughter, Weech

**Jeenič** Đa (17) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đaliđa Hđ (17) – Other, Čović's Daughter, Jeenič's mate

**-**-ĐešničHađ (1) – ¼ Clan, Đaliđa's son, Weez-ur

**Đeeš** Ea (17) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Žayljača Hđ (17) – Other, Željka's daughter, Đeeš' mate

**-**Đešpotošič(1) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Ziz** A (17) – ¼ Clan, son of Iza, Weez-ur

-Đučavča Đ (17) – Other, Đanđrič's daughter, Ziz's Mate

**-**Đođil Đa(1) – ¼ Clan, Đučavča's Son, Weez-ur

I often send pictures of my adventures back to my friends and family in America. Often the Medieval or Renaissance castles and churches I see are older than the founding of American, or even the Discovery. Occasionally, I'll go to a roman ruin like Salona or Diocletian's Palace. But today I went to see something really old . . . . at the Krapina Neanderthal Museum.

It's much nicer than the average European museum. Inside was a film showing the adventures of a Clan of Neanderthals based on actual fossil evidence. One of them got his hand bitten off by a Cave Bear and must have been the inspiration for Creb. After the film there is a series of displays of Krapina in 1899, the development of the Theory of Evolution, and the discovery of the Cave with 75 Neanderthal skeletons. Then, a really cool film of the Big Bang through the begining of the Earth and Moon. Then there was display showing the origin of life through the ages with fossils you could touch. I touched a 1,000,000,000 year old stromatolite fossil! And 500,000,000 year old Cambrian fossils! And a Carboniferous giant Dragonfly wing fossil! And a Dimetrodon fossil! and a T-Rex fossil! Next are a series of life-sizes statues of various hominids through the ages leading up to the Neanderthal fossils, with lots of information and displays on them. Then, modern humans with a display of ancient Croatian art. Unfortunately, They won't let you take pictures in there. But they will let you take pictures outside, where there of life-sized statutes of Neanderthals and a megaceros!

Also the food at the Neanderthal pub is the best restaurant food in Croatia! So good that I took a picture of it!


	41. Chapter 102: 'thoni

CL102

Crippled Hunter The picture didn't look as good as the dish did. The Specials are named after specific cave-people. In this case, "Gloria" (named after their best skull, a woman of the Clan) was a pork steak covered in a tan sauce with mushrooms neatly covering it. I also tasted "Lucy" a pork steak in a red wine sause, served with gnoči. The best thing I've ever tasted! (tastes like Marthona helped Ayla cook it)

Alianne, Glad you're enjoying it! I was beginning to think that Crippled Hunter was the only person reading this.

Clanluna

Chapter 102: 'thoni

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Thinking that they needed a meal, Mariza started to ask for the other woman's help:

"Zelan- . . . I'm not sure what to call you. After what happened today, you're not One-who-serves-the-Mother, at least not for them and I'd say you're probably not even a member of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii. So . . . what's your real name?"

Her response was to burst into tears!

(Now I've done it!) thought Mariza, as she put her arms around the woman. (I guess I could have phrased that better)

(You don't know what it's like to suddenly find yourself all alone with almost no one!) thought the woman.

"I know a little bit what it's like," shared Mariza. (I did, after all, journey for months just to save your baby. And this is not the first journey I've taken.) "So what's your name?"

"Esathonia . . ." sobbed the woman.

(Uh-oh!) thought Mariza

(What's wrong with my name?) thought Esathonia.

"Nothing . . . it's just that one of my mates is from a people that call the Great Mother: Thoni," explained Mariza. (And she's convinced that I'm her)

(Aren't you?) thought Esathonia. (Only a Doni could do the things she does)

"No! I'm just a Weech!" protested Mariza. "Lots of people can do the things that I do. Many of them can do them better than me!"

"I've never heard of anyone doing the magic you do, except in stories," chided Esathonia

"And those stories you heard were based on the real experiences of a man who journeyed to meet us," explained Mariza.

(Wait a minute! did she just say one of her mates is a woman!) thought Esathonia. "But women can't mate other women!"

Just then, Priamen entered the tipi with another load of firewood.

"We're mated," stated Mariza. "Our Soul Bond makes us closer than mates. So we are already mated. Of course this doesn't necessarily mean that you can't also Share Pleasures with or even mate men. None of my mates only like Sharing Pleasures with women like me. And two of them are mated to a man." (I can feel how you feel about Priamen. Why don't you ask him to be one of your mates?)

(Stay out of this!) thought Esathonia. (He's not the mating type! He's too wild . . .)

"Wait! I don't think I understood that right," protested Priamen. "Are you saying that you are mated to four different women! And two of them are mated to a man?"

"Five women now," said Mariza, holding Esathonia's hand. "Of course, If you'd be interested in making our arrangement more permanent, I think we might be able to find a place for you. . ."

" . . . let me consider it for awhile . . ." said Priamen.

(she's ruined everything!) thought Esathonia.

(No I haven't) thought Mariza. (He's just trying not to seem over eager. I can read his Clan signs and he's very excited about the idea!)

Esathonia lunged at Priamen and pulled him into a hug. This had the effect of someone giving the Signal. Dinner would have to wait until after Pleasures.

As the three of them lay in the sleeping furs curled up together, Priamen asked:

"So tell me about these other women you're mated to . . ."

"Well, Zurbgranaza is my1st Ranked mate," began Mariza. "Though I suppose Esathonia has now displaced her. She was already mated to a man when we fell in love. Her mother is our clan's medicine woman, though she's one too. When her mate died, she agreed to be mated to me. She still Shares Pleasures with men when she has the Need. But is only mated to me. She's helping to take care of my daughters right now. She has four of her own.

Đučaviča has been a friend of mine since we were girls. She was my first lover, even before my 1st Rites. I was mated to her for a winter. But now she's come back into my life. She didn't like living in the cave, so she built herself and Đebotiča a separate cave made of piled stones. Her mother is članluna of Đumbleđore Član, one of the other clans of my people. While I've been gone, she and Zurbgranaza have become quite close. At least that's what their owls say"

"Owls?" asked Priamen.

"Anyway," continued Mariza. "Vezava has been pursuing me since before she was a woman. She's convinced that I am a Doni, which her first people called Thoni. She's become One-who-Serves-the-Mother, but insists we call her clanmariza, not clanluna. She's been wanting to mate me for years, but I wouldn't let her, so she mated a man named Zuradan. But that hasn't stopped her pursuit of me. She's been acting like my mate for a long time, but I wouldn't let her make it true until just before I left. She's got three children like me.

Đebotiča, I really don't know at all. She was co-mated to the same man as Đučaviča. After he died the two of them mated me. But that was just before I left so I didn't really get a chance to know her. Vezava agreed to Share and co-mate with her and Zuradan and I hear that the three of them have become very close while I have been gone. She only has two daughters thus far."

"So if you're mated to all these women, then how do they decide who sleeps with who?" asked Priamen.

"No, tell me more about the children!" asked Esathonia.

"Well I was Blessed with my oldest, Zariz, at my 1st Rites." said Mariza. "He's a Weez-ur, so right now he's living with Luna's Abraxas Clan to get his magical training. I was Blessed with Širiža after I Shared Pleasures with Đučaviča's mate at the Mother Festival during the winter I spent with the Đumbleđore Član. She loves helping me with the animals. I was Blessed with Vantha after one of Vezava's original people Forced me. Her owls are getting more and more articulate each time. Then, there's the twins. . . I was Blessed with them when you and I first Shared Pleasures with the help of that large group of men."

Mariza patted her belly where her twin daughters were going to be.

"How do you know when you were Blessed?" asked Esathonia, as she blushed at the memory of her participation in a spontaneous public orgy.

"I can feel it when Luna Blesses me," replied Mariza. "I get a surge of my child's memories. But since I'm seeing their whole life at once, I don't retain much. But when I experience something with my child, I remember it from that first time I saw it in my baby's future memories."

After dinner, the three of them Shared Pleasures until they fell asleep.

Mariza woke to the sound of women screaming in pain. When she realized that she was one of them and why, she was able to exert enough self control to stop screaming in pain. It felt like her skin was on fire! Esathonia was lying on the opposite side of Priamen screaming continuously and thrashing about violently!

"What's wrong! What's wrong!" asked Priamen, in Sungaean.

Mariza didn't take time to explain it to him. She just crawled over him and turned Esathonia on her side pressing the skin of her front side against the other woman's bare back. Her right arm was under Esathonia's neck and reached down to cup her breast. Mariza's left hand worked its' way between her legs and parted Esathonia's folds so she could get a finger on the Pleasure spot. Mariza then pretended she was charging a rune-stone, channeling as much of her magic as she could, wandlessly. Esathonia' screams began to subside.

"Aaaahhhgggg! Aah! Oooh! Oh! What- . . . What happened to us?" asked Esathonia.

"I'd like to know too," said Priamen.

"This sometimes happens when a Soul Bond starts," explained Mariza. "But I've never heard of it being so bad before. Newly Soul bonded people sometimes experience intense pain when they try to sleep unless they are touching. The more skin we have touching,the less strong the pain is. I think the worse is over."

Mariza started to take her left had away so she wouldn't be touching Esathonia so intimately. But the other woman grabbed her hand and pulled it back to her.

"Don't stop!" begged Esathonia.

"If I don't we'll end up Sharing Pleasures again," protested Mariza.

"I don't mind," replied Esathonia.

"But we've got to sleep sometime!" protested Mariza.

"Aww, come on!" Whined Esathonia. "I'll lick you . . ."

"Oh, all right," said Mariza.

But in the Sharing that followed, Mariza used a redfoot trick to make both Esathonia and Priamen finish quickly so they could get some sleep.

The next morning, Mariza took time to enlarge and examine all the things they had with them. She'd used up the food she had brought with her when she started this journey. And Esathonia had made no provisions at all for a long journey. Any food reserves she had accumulated, she had left back at the 5th Cave when she went to the Zelandonii Summer Meeting. And taking care of a baby had not offered her opportunities to go hunting.

Priamen had accumulated a large amount of goods he had traded for at his fa'lodge. But when he divided the trades, he took things of great value like finely made knives for him self. He'd planned to trade them for food over the winter. And they still could if they met people along the way.

They were greatly helped by the fact that Mariza had shrunken and taken the lean-to's and possessions of the Clan at the fa'lodge. Gond, the man of the Clan, had no interest in pretty trinkets or Others style tools. So he had taken as his share of the trades, dried meat, which he had planned to take back to his Clan at the end of summer. They had enough meat, that there was a good chance they could travel without stopping to hunt along the way . . . unless they wanted fresh meat. But if they wanted any fruits or vegetables in their diet, they'd have to gather them as they traveled. The lean-to's of the Clan would be useful too: as a source of hides and the pole could be used as firewood.

Once they'd looked through it all, Mariza packed it all more orderly and magically shrunk it for easier carrying.

In order to facilitate foraging as they traveled. Mariza taught the other two how to ride by themselves. This way, the women each rode a horse while Priamen rode the mammoth. It was easier for Mariza to get on and off the horse to forage as they traveled.

The arrival of an owl with a bundle of letters from her Clan gave Mariza an opportunity to teach the other two about writing. And at night, when they weren't Sharing Pleasures in every combination, Mariza would teach them how to write and other things about her people.

It had surprised that she now enjoyed Sharing Pleasures with Priamen, even though he was a man, almost as much as it surprised Esathonia that she now liked Sharing Pleasures with Mariza.

"Now Listen, there is a lot more to being One-who-Serves-the-Mother than just Pleasures!" insisted Esathonia, as Mariza outlined her duties as a clanluna. "Who deals with the spirit world?"

"The mog-ur does that," explained Mariza.

"What about healing?" asked Esathonia.

"The medicine woman does that," explained Mariza. Our clan has three of them, one of whom, happens to be me. Also Weeches can make healing potions of various sorts. According to the owls I've gotten, my clan had to trade for them at the last Summer Gathering. Without me, they don't have anyone who can brew potions. At least not until my daughters are a little older."

"Who keeps your oral history?" asked Esathonia.

"Our what?" asked Mariza.

"Who remembers the old things so that you'll know who painted which Cave and why?" asked Esathonia.

"Oh, People of the Clan remember old things," explained Mariza. "And the mog-urs can help men of the clan remember really obscure things. But why would someone paint a cave?"

"To guide the spirits to the people and tell them what the people need," explained Esathonia. "Don't your people paint the walls of your cave?"

"No. I did see that Luna had painted her tipi at the last Summer Gathering I was at but I never thought of painting a Cave before." said Mariza. It occurs to me that My clan, and the one I grew up in were very lucky to have mog-urs and medicine women, but some of the other clans didn't and in those the clanluna did those things. For example, my mate, Đučaviča was a članluna of Đumbleđore Član and she'd do healing and deal with the spirits for her people."

"What about music?" asked Esathonia.

"What is music?" asked Mariza.

"Singing or making sweet sounding tones with instruments," explained Esathonia.

"Oh, the clanlunae don't sing," said Mariza. "I guess because Iga The Clanluna is unable to make sounds and she started the idea of having One-who-Serves-the-Mother for our people."

"Well, as a Donier, my specialty was remembering what the cave paintings mean," said Esathonia. "I don't suppose I'll have a use for that knowledge now. And I can't paint. Believe me, I've tried. But my pictures always look too realistic!"

"Can you show me?" asked Mariza.

"I'd need some paints and a space bit of leather to paint on," said Esathonia.

A few days later, when they had gathered together the necessary supplies, Esathonia showed them what she could do. She didn't have all the colours she wanted. but the red and black painting showed a clear resemblance to Mariza. And it wasn't like Luna's style, which looked like a cross of matisse and Van Gough. Esathonia's style was ultra-realistic, like a photograph. But since is wasn't the codified style currently favored by the Zelandonii, Esathonia had been convinced she was a bad artist.

"Esathonia, that is a amazing!" exclaimed Mariza. "Can we shorten your name a bit? Esathonia is such a mouthful. Do you mind it we call you 'thoni when we're being informal?"

"I don't mind," said Esathonia. "Especially when you say things like: lick me 'thoni!"

"All right, lick me 'thoni!" said Priamen, as he pulled off his leggings.

Another round of Pleasures had started. Mariza knew that nothing more productive would be accomplished tonight. By the time they were done, they'd all be too tired do anything but sleep. Mariza resolved to obtain more pigments for 'thoni's painting. Esathonia responded to her thoughts by becoming even more affectionate.

One day Mariza was awoken by Esathonia's erotic dream about Priamen. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the eyes of Esathonia.

(maybe I'll go flying. This would be a good morning for that) thought Mariza. (and it would give 'thoni some privacy with Priamen)

(Thank you) thought Esathonia.

(any time you want) thought Mariza, as she reached into her bag, pulled out her shrunken broom and a warming potion. She didn't bother with getting dressed and stepped out of the tipi.

As Esathonia began trying to pleasure Priamen awake, Mariza began rubbing her body with the warming potion. When Priamen was awake enough to respond to Esathonia's ministrations, Mariza could feel it too. As Priamen kissed and caressed Esathonia's body, Mariza rubbed the warming potion onto her body. She was taking her time putting the potion on as the sensations Esathonia was experiencing washed over her. Subconsciously, she was rubbing the potion onto herself in the same places that Priamen was touching Esathonia. Mariza didn't realize that some of the pleasurable sensations were coming from her self until she pinched her own left nipple. Mariza's attention pulled back to herself she took note of what she had been doing. Her right hand had been rubbing the potion on her left breast before she'd pinched herself. Her left hand was between her legs, lightly brushing the tips of the hairs. . . . just like Priamen was doing with Esathonia.

(Think that is a enough potion for me) thought Mariza, embarrassed that she'd caught herself being so selfish as to Pleasure herself. She knew that if she asked, they'd welcome her. But she wanted to give Esathonia some time alone with Priamen.

Mariza enlarged the broom and tucked her wand back behind her ear. She placed the broom between her legs just and Priamen entered Esathonia. Mariza kicked off and flew into the air. As she flew through the air in dives and loops, Mariza could feel Priamen thrusting into Esathonia.

"Stop! Stop!" begged Esathonia, as she opened her eyes and patted Priamen's shoulder to push him away.

"What's wrong?" asked Priamen, who had stopped thrusting but was still inside her.

"I think something's wrong with Mariza," said Esathonia, closing her eyes so she could look through Mariza's eyes again. "We've got to go save her! Now get off me!"

As soon as Priamen let her up, Esathonia rushed out of the tipi. She had to bend over in order make it out of the entrance hole of the tipi. As soon as she was out the door, she looked up. What she saw, made her fall to her knees.

There, in the sky, was Mariza, naked, flying through the air on her broom in dives, loops and rolls.

"I saw in her mind that she was going flying . . . . but I never believed!" said Esathonia.

Sensing Esathonia's distress, Mariza brought her broom down to land in front of her.

"Oh Doni!" proclaimed Esathonia, in adoration as she looked up at Mariza.

(Oh Luna! Here we go again!) thought Mariza.

Summer became Autumn turned into winter as they continued their journey. They grew to know more about each other as Mariza taug

Traveling

Mariza (27) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

- 3 snowy owls (3)

- Muta (3)- Mammoth

- Whinney – Horse

- Stomp – Horse

Esathonia (18) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan

-Krebala (0) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (30) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna


	42. Chapter 103: Going home

CL103

Clanluna

home spirit I used to post a clan list at the beginning of each chapter to explain who is who. Now I just post it at the beginning of each page. But with 40 years of story, perhaps I should detail who is who's grandchild. For example:

Mariza is the daughter of Ayla and Jondolar.

Esathonia is Jondolar's granddaughter. He performed her grandmother's 1st Rites when he was young.

Priamen is related to nobody. (Except distantly to Ayla)

Alianne I have to look people up comstantly as I'm writing this. Mara has a definate plane she in following with only slight deviations to make it more sucessful.

Crippled Hunter It's been 6 years since Mariza's last child, Vantha, was born. she was about due for another.

Mariza has lots of practice riding an unstable broom while covered in oil. Here is more.

Chapter 103: Going home

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"Get up!" commanded Mariza.

"Yes, Doni!" said Esathonia, as she leapt to her feet.

Mariza knew from experience that she'd never be able to convince Esathonia that she wasn't the Mother. But her talk with Luna about the subject inspired her to try a different tactic. Turning to Priamen, who had just followed Esathonia out of the tipi, Mariza asked:

"Can you make breakfast for us? We'd like to Share Pleasures alone for a while."

"Not a problem," replied Priamen.

Taking Esathonia by the hand, Mariza led her back into the tipi while Priamen gathered firewood. Once inside, Mariza set to work Relieving Esathonia's Needs. Mariza insisted on being the giver of Pleasure and wouldn't let her partner reciprocate.

Priamen came back in and pretended to ignore them as he prepared breakfast. Once the food was prepared. He came up behind her and tentatively caressed her rear. Mariza reached behind her and one-handedly gave him the Signal. He understood. She'd been Sharing Pleasures with Esathonia for a while and was very excited and ready for him. And watching Mariza Relieve Esathonia's Needs over and over had made him more than ready. He hadn't gotten to finish with Esathonia earlier. He easily slid into Mariza and very quickly Relieved his Need as Mariza rocked back to meet him. Once he was done, he caressed her back as he knelt behind her conjoined. But when his organ got soft enough to slip out of her, Mariza waved him off. Priamen went to the other side of the fire and played with breakfast a bit to keep it warm while the women continued. Mariza Relieved Esathonia's Need once more before crawling up to lay on her and hug her. Mariza lay on Esaothia until both women had caught their breath, Then she whispered into Esathonia's ear:

"You're right . . . I am the Doni . . . But so are you. . . that is why I adore you so!"

"I knew it! Wait! I'm no Doni!" protested Esathonia.

"Of course you are," replied Mariza. "Look at what you can do with paints."

"It's nothing special," protested Esathonia.

"You don't believe me? Look into my mind," offered Mariza, as she showed her and translated the conversation Mariza had with Luna on the subject of imanent divinity:

("Luna could I speak to you?" asked Mariza.

"Only if you either lick me or get off your knees," replied Luna, dreamily.

When Mariza reached to pull up the edge of Luna's summer-dress, Luna grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"You want to ask me something," accused Luna.

"Well yes," confirmed Mariza. "I'm about to be initiated into the clanlunae and I suspect that the secret portion of the ceremony involves Pleasures, so I wanted to ask if you could somehow be a part of that. But I really want to know who you really are."

"I'm Luna, silly," giggled Luna, as she pinched Mariza's nose. "Got your nose!"

"I'm too old to fall for that," said Mariza, as she felt to make certain her nose was still on her face. "But seriously. I've sacrificed a lot for you. I became a redfoot, let men Relieve their Needs in me, lived without a wand for years . . . so I have to know . . . was it all for nothing? Are you, or are you not the Great Mother walking the Earth in mortal form?"

Luna went silent and turned away from her. . . .

. . . When she turned back, Mariza saw that were tears in her eyes.

"Ever since what happened to my oldest daughter, I've meditated on this a lot," said Luna. "And I've come to the realization that When Mara declared herself to be Gaea, she was right."

Hearing that, Mariza's breath caught in her throat! This was the worse answer she could have possibly gotten!

"And Iga is right about me," continued Luna. "And Vezava is right about you."

Mariza was thoroughly confused now.

"You are right," continued Luna. "The Great Mother IS walking the Earth in mortal form. But what makes you think she can only be in one place at a time? If she's a Goddess, can't she be in multiple places at once? . . . . she IS. . . . you and I and Mara and Vezava . . . we are all infused with divinity . . . we are all aspects of the Great Mother who've taken this form to walk the Earth. . . . We are all Gods and Goddesses! Sometimes our divine nature is easy to see . . . . we have magical powers because we're Weeches or Weez-urs or Witches or Wizards . . . other times, like with muggles it's less obvious. We're transitioning from the Scorpionic age to the Libran age. So magic is ascendant. In time, the muggles will surpass us. Did you know the muggles went to the Moon decades before I was born?

So, yes, I am a goddess . . . and I will be YOUR Goddess . . ." said Luna as she placed her hand on the center of Mariza's chest. ". . . if you will be Vezava's Goddess. . ." Luna put Mariza's hand over her own sternum.

"It's been many years since I've seen you," said Luna. "You've grown into a beautiful woman. . . . So if you don't think it's too icky . . . if you no longer think of me as one of your 'mothers', I would be happy to take a part in your ceremony! . . . . Iga's going to flip when I show up for it . . . don't warn her! . . . I want to see her face! . . . What made you ask me for this anyway? You've never asked me to go 'hunting' before."

"I confronted Vezava on why she's constantly trying to get into my furs," replied Mariza. "She asked why, if I really believe that you are the Goddess, I'm not asking you for the same.")

Once the memory ended, Mariza spoke again:

(You want me to be your Doni . . . I'll do it . . . . but only if you'll be my Doni) thought Mariza, as she kissed Esathonia again.

Summer became Autumn turned into winter as they continued their journey. They grew to know more about each other as Mariza taught them English and the ancient Clan signs. She'd save other languages for later. As the winter storms occurred, they had often had to stop and ride out a storm in the tipi. All though they were still Sharing Pleasures with the three of them in every possible combination, as Mariza's pregnancy progressed she became less interested in Pleasures allowing the other two to become more of a couple. Mariza was surprised that she had ever wanted alone time with Priamen. But now that she had given it up she was still feeling it via her Soul Bond with Esathonia. Being larger also slowed down their rate of travel, even with the animals. Mariza couldn't ride as long. It was mid spring before they began to approach the lands of Mariza's Clan.

After crossing the river, Mariza looked up the hill to see a group of women on horse back. Mariza waved to them and they waved back before urging their horses into a run. As they drew closer Mariza started to recognize them. It was Vezava with her oldest daughter, Marizava, and Mariza's two daughters, Širiža and Vantha!

"Mariza!" called Vezava as she rode up beside her and bent forward to kiss her. "Look at you! You're Huge! Shouldn't you have had them yet?"

"They must be waiting for you," teased Mariza. "What are you all doing out here?"

"I was just teaching the girls how to ride," replied Vezava, before looking over at the other woman on a horse. "Is this-?"

"Of course! we should do introductions," said Mariza. "'thoni, Priamen, this is my mate, Vezava, her daughter Marizava, and my daughters, Širiža and Vantha.

"Mama?" asked Širiža, tentatively.

"Thoni!" gasped Vezava!

"Is she our mama?" asked Vantha.

Vezava nodded

"Mama!" cried Širiža, as she bounced on the horse's back. "Hey Vantha, It's mama!"

The Horse reared and took off on a run. The horses of the other two girls started to follow.

The adults rode after them. Once Širiža's horse was under control, Esathonia suggested:

"Why don't we wait for formal introductions until we're back on the ground?"

"Good idea," said Mariza. "It's not that far to our cave."

Once they had arrived at the cave of the Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan, the women and girls dismounted their horses, and Mariza signed for Muta to lower herself so that Priamen could climb down off the mammoth. Širiža then hugged Mariza while Vantha hid behind Vezava.

"Don't be shy, Vantha," chided Vezava. "She's your mother."

Mariza silently cried as she hugged her older daughter tighter.

Why don't we start with formal greetings?" asked Vezava, as she held out her hands to Mariza.

Mariza let go of her daughter but Širiža clung to her tightly as Mariza clasped hands with Vezava.

"In the name of Mariza, I give you greetings," began Vezava. "I am Vezava, daughter of Larnva, clanmariza of the Hufflepuff Clan of the Clanluna, mated to Zuradan and Mariza, mother of Marizava, Mariva, and Huravan."

"In the name of Luna I give you greetings," replied Mariza. "I am Mariza daughter of Ayla, clanluna, medicine woman, Weech and Leader of the Hufflepuff Clan of the Clanluna, Soul Bound to Esathonia, mated to Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča, Mother of Zariz, Širiža, Vantha and two more soon."

Vezava then repeated the process with Esathonia, naming all her ties. Esathonia replied with:

"In the name of the Great Mother, Doni, I give you greetings," began Esathonia. "I am Esathonia, daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan."

"Don't forget, you're a Donier," reminded Mariza.

"I'm not Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th cave anymore," replied Esathonia. "Though I hope my new people will accept me as One-who-Serves-the-Mother."

"I'm certain we will," replied Mariza.

Just then, Krebala began to cry. Esathonia pulled her baby out from under the tunic.

"Looks like she needs changing," observed Esathonia.

"What a cute baby! Marizava, can you bring her some of the pushme-pullyou wool?" commanded Vezava.

"Yes, mama" replied her daughter before running back into the cave.

Priamen was the next to exchange greetings:

"I greet you in the name of the Great Mother of us all. I am Priamenedesatyr, Master Trader, formally of the Sungaea, Son of Themiseleneris, Killed by the false goddess, Gaea, summoned back from the spirit world by the true Goddess, Luna, who walks amongst the Clanluna."

By now, some other members of the clan had come out of the cave to see Mariza and the new people, so the greetings continued. Then there was the welcoming feast and the Wo/men's Ceremonies. . . .

When Mariza awoke, naked, sprawled outside the cave where she had fallen asleep, Esathonia was sitting in front of her, holding a cup, watching her.

(Good Morning) thought Esathonia. (I made you some tea.)

(Thank you) thought Mariza as she sat up and took a sip of the tea before handing it back. (But I need to use the trench first. . . . twins on my bladder!)

When the returned, the two women held hands as Mariza found her summer-dress, that she's thrown away carelessly the night before, and led her to her hearth in the cave. The Cave Bears were still asleep at the hearth, along with the children. Mariza could feel Esathonia's distress at being so close to the bears And perhaps the bears did too, as they soon awoke and ambled out of the cave. Mariza caressed the heads of her slumbering daughters.

(I've missed them so badly) thought Mariza.

(Should we prepare breakfast?) thought Esathonia.

By the time The other women and men had awoken and returned the two women had a breakfast soup waiting for them.

Later in the day, Mariza gathered together all her mates for a meeting.

"I told you about this in my letters," began Mariza. "But I thought we needed to discuss it in person. You all met 'thoni yesterday. She and I are Soul Bound. This makes us closer than any mate could be. We can hear each other's thoughts and feel what the other feels. We're essentially already mated, though we'll wait until next autumn to perform the actual ceremony. Her status as a mate supersedes all of yours. Also, since we've been together, I've been able to Share Pleasures with men, or at least with Priamen. So he'll be mating us too. I realize some of you will be unhappy about this and if you decide you want to break up your mating to me, I will understand."

"So this Priamen must be pretty good in the furs if he can Relieve your Needs," observed Zurbgranaza. "I think I'd like to go "hunting" with him . . ."

"Where you go, I follow," said Vezava. "I welcome the addition of Thoni and Priamen to our hearth."

"If you hađ tolđ me I woulđ enđ up 5th mate to a woman two yearš ago, I woulđ have walkeđ away," said Đebotiča. "But now . . . now I value my tieš to Vežava anđ Zurađan too highly to give them up. I think I will štay mateđ to you."

"I am jušt glađ to have you bačk!" said Đučaviča. "It waš štrange to be re-uniteđ with you only to watčh you leave on a journey again. But while you have been gone, Zurbgranaza anđ I have fallen in love. . . I am jušt too tightly bounđ to her and Đebotiča to walk away, jušt bečauše my bešt frienđ haš brought home another new mate. I šay the more, the better! Of čourše . . . we will have to reviše the šleep ščheđule . . ."

After some wrangling, it was decided that Mariza would spend tonight at her hearth with Zurbgranaza, Esathonia would spend the night at the same hearth with Vezava and Zuradan, and Priamen would go spend the night in the stone house with Đučaviča and Đebotiča.

When, after putting their children to sleep, Mariza and Zurbgranaza crawled into the furs for the first time in years, they kissed passionately. Mariza's love for her had not diminished even slightly. And yet . . . something was not quite right. It wasn't until Mariza had her face between the other woman's legs that she realized how wrong things were. This close, she was getting a strong dose of Zurbgranaza's womanly scent. And it smelled bad to her. Mariza didn't understand at all! She'd always loved the smell of Zurbgranaza. It gave her Needs just to smell her. But now, her scent wasn't doing any thing at all for her. Maybe it was the twins affecting her. Mariza shifted her attention to Esathonia.

Esathonia was supposed to be Sharing Pleasures with Vezava and Zuradan. But she didn't like Zuradan and had rejected him. He and Esathonia were both focusing on Vezava. Mariza's Soul-mate was currently in the same position she was, with Vezava. Except unlike Mariza, Esathonia was enjoying the womanly smells of Vezava.

Mariza focused back on Zurgranaza. It might not happen for her tonight, but she loved her mate too much to disappoint her. Mariza used all the skill she had acquired over the years to Relieve Zurbgranaza's Needs. And when her mate tried to return the favor, Mariza faked it for her. . . . the whole experience reminded her of when she had redfooted for the men of this clan.

The next night, Đučaviča came to spend the night with Mariza, while Esathonia and Priamen spent the night in the stone house with Đebotiča. Again, Mariza wasn't feeling it for her mate and had to Relieve her Needs, then fake it. While in the stone house, Esathonia and Priamen had both focused on Đebotiča.

The next night, Mariza was to spend the night with Vezava, while Zuradan was with Zurbgranaza. But again she couldn't get in the mood. So while she was licking Vezava into ecstasy, Mariza noticed the other couple Sharing Pleasures at their hearth. Something about seeing Zurbgranaza and Zuradan couple gave her Needs. She'd seen them do this many times before and it hadn't had this affect on her. But now, Mariza wanted a night with Zuradan! She shifted her focus to Esathonia, who was currently Sharing Pleasures with both Đučaviča and Đebotiča and enjoying it immensely. Suddenly Mariza realized what was wrong . . . Esathonia was feeling Mariza's desires for women! And Mariza . . . was feeling the feelings of Esathonia, who didn't like Sharing Pleasures with women!

(What are you doing? You are messing up relationships that I have spend YEARS building!) thought Mariza.

(And what have you done to me?) thought back Esathonia. (I never liked Sharing Pleasures with women, and now I crave it! And don't like men! Just leave me alone! I'm busy!)

The next day, Mariza invited Esathonia hunting. But it was just like on her journey. Esathonia could give Mariza Needs. She was the only woman Mariza felt a Need for. After they were done Mariza spent the day thinking meditating and doing divinatory readings. Apparently this situation was temporary. . . . she'd use her pregnancy as an excuse for not needing women much.

But when she returned to the cave the portkey had opened and Luna's Abraxas Clan had arrived.

"Zariz!" Mariza pulled her son into a hug. Greetings were exchanged all around and later that day Zeerc's Lovegood Clan arrived. The other two clans had come early for the Summer Gathering so that they could participate in the Hufflepuff Clan's mid-Spring Mother Festival. Unlike the Winter Mother Festival for this one, people picked their partners in advance. Zeerc was surprised when Mariza picked him. Once the couple were assembled in the stone circle, the Weeches and Weez-urs levitated some much larger stones to make an even bigger megalith. Mariza directed them on the proper places to set them up and them the couples went to their designated stones. The most important stones had couples with at least one Weech or Weez-ur at them. The less important stones had muggle couples at them. In the center of the circle the children drummed in a circle around the very center where on a large flat stone alter, Mariza Shared Pleasures with Esathonia. At the moment of climax, Mariza took the sexual energy they hand produced and channeled it into the stones, greatly enlarging the area of the field in which the special grass grew. But then, a few minutes after the peak, Mariza felt another contraction . . . the twins were coming!

Traveling

Mariza (27) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

- 3 snowy owls (3)

- Muta (3)- Mammoth

- Whinney – Horse

- Stomp – Horse

Esathonia (18) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan

-Krebala (0) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (30) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna

Hufflepuff Clan

Mariza (27) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Širiža Đh (8) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha H (7) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (7)

- 1 blink-dog (5)

- 2 blink dogs (2)

- 2 dogs (4)

- 4 dogs (1)

-Međveđj (11) Cave Bear

- (7) female Cave bear

- (3) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (3)

-Zurbgranaza (25) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (10) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Đučaviča Đ (27) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 2nd mate (Hare totem)

-Marižađa (8) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčič (4) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (1) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

Zuradan (25) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (21) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 3rd mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (6) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (0) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-Đebotiča Hđ (18) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 4th mate

-Đeebot (3) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (0) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

Zuradaz – (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (22) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (6) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (3) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Hojkova (0) – ½ Clan, Vojkovica's son

Zezbrakran (48) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (41) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (61)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (37) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (7) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (4) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (45) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (45) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (6) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (43) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (40) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (7) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Huradan (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (43) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (44) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (42) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (36) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Hurvga (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (26) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (24)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (9) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (3) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Hurava (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (21) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Huraza (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (22) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (21) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Hurgrana (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (19) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (18) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (3) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Huraga (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees

-mammoth (2)

-2 snorkacks

-pushme-pullyou


	43. Chapter 104:

CL104

Clanluna

Chapter 104:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

When the portkey stopped spinning, Đoroči's mother, Đučaviča, was there to greet him. She exchanged formal greetings with him, then, pulled him into a hug. But Zariz's mother was nowhere to be found. Only about half the Hufflepuff Clan were at the cave to greet them and his sisters were not amongst them. The clan's day had already begun. Many of them were out foraging or hunting or other activities upon which their survival depended. Zariz had no family to greet him. Then, Zariz spotted someone who was like family. He ran over Vezava and gave her a hug. He was a lot taller than the last time he saw her. Her hugs no longer pressed his head into her breasts, much to his sorrow. He was starting to think about Pleasures and

trying to decide if Vezava was one of his mothers or someone he'd like to Share with. After she released him, Zariz spotted an unfamiliar face. Wilmara had walked up to him and said:

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Do I know you?" asked Priamen.

"I'll never forget the day the spirit of my mother apparated into the cave with your body and asked Luna to bring you back from the Spirit World," said Wilmara.

"You're her daughter!" gasped Priamen.

"Yes but I don't remember her," explained Wilmara. "They told me later that she was the spirit of my mother. But let me greet you properly.

In the name of Luna I give you Greetings. I am Wilmara of the Lovegood Clan of the Clanluna, daughter of she-who-must-no-be-named, Weech acolyte."

After Priamen returned her greetings and named his ties, he asked:

"Why must your mother not be named?"

"She was Cursed with Death for her many crimes against our people and the Sungaea," replied Wilmara. " . . . I'm sorry she killed you . . ."

"YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF GAEA!" gasped Priamen stepping away from her.

"Leave her alone!" commanded Zariz. "What her mother did to you is not her fault!"

"Yes, yes, of course you're right," said Priamen. "But I am still uncomfortable around her . . . I think I will keep my distance from her."

"That might be best," growled Zariz, as Priamen walked away.

It was later that afternoon before Zariz spotted Mariza returning from 'hunting', holding the hand of a black haired woman he didn't know.

"Mama!" cried Zariz, as he ran to greet her. Followed by Wilmara and Đoroči

After hugging Mariza, he turned to the other woman:

"You must be 'thoni?" speculated Zariz.

Esathonia nodded and held out her hands to exchange formal Greetings with him, while Wilmara did the same with Mariza. Đoroči then exchanged greetings with each of the women.

"So these are my sisters?" inquired Zariz as he gestured at Mariza's enormously bulging belly.

"Can I?" asked Wilmara, as she extended her hand.

Mariza nodded and pulled aside her summer-dress to let the girl place a hand on her belly to feel the babies. This far along in her pregnancy, her summer-dress only covered a thin stripe down the middle. Since it was open on the sides, she was showing so much skin, that the summer-dress was just a decoration. And she hadn't bothered to tighten the side laces after she and Esathonia finished 'hunting', so it was loose enough that she could pull it aside and let Wilmara place her hand directly on the belly.

"Oh! One of them kicked!" exclaimed Wilmara.

"Let me feel?" asked Đoroči.

Zariz spent a good part of the day talking with his mother, and his sisters when they returned from foraging. But then, Mariza became busy with her mates and he and Đoroči got stuck watching his mother and her mate's children. Wilmara helped. The next day, was the mid-spring Mother Festival. This was a lot more interesting for Zariz then it had been in past years. He and his friends watched in rapt attention as the adult Weeches and Weez-urs levitated huge stones into place and Mariza check the astronomical alignment of each one. Once the stones were aligned and placed, the adults paired up and Zariz and the other children went to the center of the megalith where they drummed in a circle around the central altar, a large waist-high flat stone on which Mariza and Zeerc Shared Pleasures. Zariz was torn between not wanting to see his mother do that to a man and curiosity about how the magic worked. When he saw Mariza place her hands on the altar to channel the magic, Zariz placed the special drum-beat that let the other children know it was time to stop. With the drumming silenced it was a lot easier to hear the moans of the adults as they enjoyed their post coital bliss. Things were quieting down, but then Mariza let out another loud moan!

"It's time," said Mariza. "The babies are coming."

What followed, was Mariza's most difficult delivery yet.

"The medicine woman is grieved to report that Mariza has give birth to another baby girl," signed Zurbgrana.

"Oh! Just let me hold her!" gasped Mariza. "Oh! she's so beautiful like her sister!"

Mariza was currently in a crowd of women at her hearth. Esathonia was holding the firstborn girl, who was nursing at her breast. Zurbgrana, as the senior medicine woman of this clan, was technically 'in charge' of the delivery. But Mariza's mother, Ayla, had taken charge of things. Zurgrana's daughter, Zurbgranaza, was a medicine woman too, and being Mariza's mate, had insisted on helping. Mariza's other two mates: Đučaviča and Vezava were clanlunae and wanted to help too. Mariza's other co-mate Đebotiča had taken everyone's children to her stone house to watch them. Other members of the three clans drifted in and out as there wasn't enough room for everyone who wanted to be present.

"The child is healthy. If she lives until the naming day, she will be accepted into the Clan," signed Mariza with one hand, before coaxing her daughter to suckle at her breast. Once she was eating, Mariza reached to take the other one back. Now that she had them both, she was content.

"Oh look! Horses! Just like Iza has!" exclaimed Wilmara, as she pointed at the horse.

"Yes, my mother tamed them," said Zariz, with pride. "The women-who-hunt use them when they go hunting. Would you like to ride one?"

"Yeah!" squealed Wilmara.

After Zariz had helped her and Đoroči each onto a horse, he climbed on his own to take them riding. This was the first of many afternoons the trio would spend riding.

Members of all three Clans gathered outside the cave that was home to the Hufflepuff Clan of the Clanluna. As usual for ceremonial occasions, Luna and Ayla were wearing their magic hats. Ayla's looked like the head of a small cave lion perched on her hat. The lion's eyes would move, it facial expressions would change, it would even make the occasional sound. Luna's looked like an eagle perched on her hat and it was enchanted the same as Ayla's.

A bear growl alerted the crowd of the approach of the mog-urs. Only the three people who were actually acting as mog-ur of their clan were taking part in this ceremony. The other Weez-urs and other men who were trained as mog-urs had stayed with the people. Being mog-ur of Mariza's Clan, Zurbgun would be acting as mog-ur in this ceremony. Zeen The Mog-Ur and Zeerc would be acting as acolytes. The three mog-urs emerged from the cave wearing Clan-style wraps and Cave Bear skin cloaks. Zeen and Zeerc had enchanted theirs to be animated like Luna's hats. So the growling sound was coming from the bears on top of them. They came forward to stand before Mariza, who was also dressed in a Clan wrap, holding her two daughters. She handed the first born one to Zeen, who held her while Zeerc held the bowl of red ochre paint. Zurbgun painted a mark on her head.

"The Child's name is: Zelana!" signed Zurbgun the mog-ur, before painting the sign of her totem. "The girls totem is Hare!"

Zeen and Mariza then, traded babies so the other girl could be named.

"The Child's name is: Donia!" signed Zurbgun the mog-ur, before painting the sign of her totem. "The girls totem is Rabbit!"

Mariza's other daughter was returned to her and she carried the two babies around to be named and blessed by everyone present. First by the members of her own clan, and then by the members of the other two clans. Some would simply say the child's name. Others, especially those who were mog-urs or clanlunae would give elaborate blessings on the children.

"Zelana and Donia, children of the Great Mother, may the Blessings of Mariza be upon all your days" blessed Vezava.

"Zelana and Donia, may the heliopaths avoid you and the nargles be kept from you, may the sky be never green and the grass never blue where you walk, may your life be filled with pudding! So Mote it be!" proclaimed Luna.

"Sreeee!" said Luna's hat.

"Zelana and Donia, may the great Luna guide you all your days and bring you life and love and many daughters to carry on with your life's purpose!" signed Iga.

After the naming day, the three Clans had another half cycle of the Moon before the other clans arrived for the Summer Gathering. Now they were all here. Iza had taken to tending Mariza' s magical garden, adding many new plants that would take more care than they had received during Mariza's journey.

"What's are these tree seedlings?" asked Mariza.

"Oh, this is a little project I've been working on, explained Iza. "Once these grow up, these . . . will be Ents! They won't just be mobile plants like the shambling mounds, they'll actually be able to help you take care of your garden!"

"You made Ents?" asked Mariza, peering at the tiny trees. "Wow!"

Mariza liked sitting in the garden, but for the most part, she just watched Iza work as she took care of her babies. As most new mothers are, Mariza was totally engrossed in the care and feeding of her new daughters. So she wasn't interested in Pleasures with anyone. People knew that new mothers were supposed to be this way, and so she was left alone. This gave her plenty of time to think about her situation, though she was not alone in her thoughts. Being Bound to Esathonia, she'd never be alone in her thoughts again.

(So what are we going to do if you never regain your Need for women?) thought Esathonia.

(I love them all so much, I could never bear to not have their help raising our families!) thought Mariza. (I think, even if I never return to normal, I still want to stay mated to them. After all, there is a lot more to a relationship than just Pleasures)

(When will you tell them?) thought Esathonia.

(I think I'll wait for the end of the Summer Gathering) thought Mariza.

Zariz was showing the children from other clans around the place where he grew up.

"Wow! look at thiš river!" said Đelđuma.

"Yes, it's pretty wide," agreed Zariz. "I heard that the water comes down from the great glacier, but I've never been there myself."

"Didn't Thonlan say that the people who taught him to make boats used them on a similar river?" asked Đoroči.

"You know, I think we čoulđ make our own boat to travel on thiš river," suggested Đelđuma.

"That iš a great iđea!" agreed Đoroči.

"I would love to see how Đumbleđore boats are made," agreed Zariz.

"Not me. I'd rather go ride the horses!" said Wilmara.

"Me alšo," agreed Đoročia.

And so, much of Zariz, Đoroči and Đelđuma's time was spent building a boat for the next month. While Wilmara went riding every day on horses until the Centaur trader showed up with his Unicorns. Wilmara then, spent as much time as she could on the back of a Unicorn.

When the boat was finished. The three builders took turns giving rides in the river to other children.

Zariz also made a point of spending a lot of time with the Centaur, picking his brain about Astronomy. Đoroči and Wilmara would accompany him on these talks beneath the stars.

It was also this summer that Međveđj the Cave bear died. When he did, his mate stopped coming to the cave. But her three cubs, who had grown up in the cave, continued to be a part of the Hufflepuff Clan.

It was the last month of the Summer Gathering when Mariza was awoken by the sensations of Esathonia Pleasuring herself. They had been sleeping, spooned together with Mariza's arms wrapped around her. Mariza slid her hand down Esathonia's tummy and pushed Esathonia's hand away from where she'd been touching herself. Mariza then placed her own hand between Esathonia's legs and took up where she had left off. Relieving her Soul-mate's Needs, gave Mariza Needs. So she rolled the other woman on her back and started kissing her way down. The two women continued to Share Pleasures until each of them had Relieved their Needs several times. It had been months since Mariza had last done this, so her moans were a little louder than usual and echoed off the walls of the cave.

This next morning, Mariza noticed that women were looking at her oddly. Immediately after breakfast Điškovič of Everarđ Član invited her to go 'hunting'. Mariza left the babies with Esathonia and went with her. But although Điškovič wanted Mariza to lick her off, she wasn't willing to return the favor. She'd tried, but it was obvious that the Everarđ woman didn't enjoy Pleasures with women.

After feeding her daughters, Đeča of Đumbleđore Član invited her hunting, with similar results. Mariza fed her daughters again, and was again invited 'hunting', this time by Boograva of Lovegood Clan. Another woman who wanted to Share Pleasures with her who didn't like to Share Pleasures with women. The thing was, although normally she would have enjoy the taste of these women. Right now, she didn't like Sharing Pleasures with women either. (except Esathonia) It was a chore for her.

It was late afternoon When Zeen's mates, Jukičva and Đišič invited Mariza 'hunting'. Unlike the other women, these two actually liked Pleasures with women. In fact, they were as enthusiastic in their exploration of each other's bodies as they were with Mariza's. And so Mariza had to 'fake it' to avoid hurting their feelings. After the three of them were done, Mariza was laying on top of Jukičva, while Đišič blissfully caressed Mariza's back.

"Wow! That waš jušt . . . wow!" sighed Đišič.

"I know! Lookš like Griga waš right about her," sighed Jukičva. "I'm jušt glađ we were able to give back a little of what we rečeiveđ."

Mariza faked a contented sigh and let them think they'd pleased her.

"We wanteđ to thank you for what you điđ two yearš ago," said Đišič. "After šhe'đ Šhaređ Pleašures with you, Griga returneđ to our hearth with šome new tricks that have mađe all four of uš much happier."

"Have you told others?" asked Mariza "Is this why women who want to find out if they like women keep asking me to 'hunt'?"

"Poššibly," admitted Jukičva. "Though it'š more what you điđ to The Članluna that haš given you a reputation for being aš goođ at Pleašuring women aš Zeen iš."

"Listen, you neeđ to learn to šay: No," said Đišič. "just becauše you're a članluna đoešn't nečeššarily mean that you have to šay yeš to every woman who askš you to 'go hunting' with her. Take from uš. We know a bit about what your mateš are going through. We're mateđ to both Griga and Zeen."

"Your mateš neeđ to protect you," advised Jukičva. "We let young women čhooše Zeen for 1st Riteš anđ let Griga ređfoot. But after they're đone, we make people trađe for the right to even ašk one of them to go hunting. We try to make the price high enough that people đon't invite them frivoloušly, or too often."

"Anđ even after they've trađeđ for the right to invite, Griga or Zeen still čan šay: No, if they đon't want to 'go hunting' with that partičular peršon," explained Đišič. "By the way, after what you điđ for uš, you have a free pašš with Griga for life."

"Zeen too?" asked Mariza.

"I điđn't know you likeđ men," said Jukičva. "um- . . . šure! If you want to invite Zeen to 'go hunting' you're welčome to đo šo, any time.

"Does this privilege extend to my mates?" asked Mariza.

"Yeš" said Đišič.

"I đon't know about this. . .," said Jukičva. "Šhe's got an awful lot of mateš . . ."

"Yeah, but they're mateđ to her," said Đišič. "Your mateš čan ašk either one of them, Griga or Zeen, to 'hunt' any time they want."

Her pillow talk with Zeen's mates had gotten Mariza thinking. (I really need to speak with Iga about this. How many more women are going to invite me 'hunting')

(Can I come to?) thought Esathonia. (Oh, wait, now they want to talk to me.)

While Jukičva and Đišič gave Esathonia a slightly different version of 'the talk' they had given to Mariza. Mariza sought out Iga's advice. Although Mariza could use her Soul Bond to listen on what the two women were telling Esathonia. It was hard to do that while also paying attention of Iga's _signs_.

"_This Clanluna thinks you should look on this as an opportunity, not a burden," _signed Iga. _"Your own divinations have showed that this cure to your condition is temporary." _

"_I DO NOT HAVE A DISEASE THAT NEEDS TO BE CURED!" _waved Mariza, angrily. _"My enjoyment of Pleasures with women is normal for me! Luna made me that way for a reason!" _

"_This woman miss-signed," _waved Iga, with contrition. _"This woman did not mean to imply that you are sick. This Clanluna is certain that the Luna made you the way she did for a purpose. This Clanluna is equally certain that she has changed you to be more like the rest of us for a reason. Perhaps it's so that you can know the joys that men can bring? Now, that you can enjoy Pleasures with men, it would be sacrilege not to use this gift while you still can." _

The Sun was setting as Mariza walked away from Iga. (Hmmm . . . I can Share Pleasures with men . . . Now, if I were attracted to men, who would I want to Share Pleasures with?)

(Let me look through your eyes and I'll tell you) thought Esathonia. (Oh! They're awake again! You'd better get back here.)

Even hearing her babies cry through Esathonia's ears made Mariza's milk flow.

After returning to her hearth, nursing the girls, feeding the rest of the family, finally, the last child was asleep . . . Seeing the thoughts in Mariza's head, Esathonia moved towards Priamen as at the same time Mariza approached him from the other side. Mariza caressed his cheek as Esathonia began kissing his neck. He leaned in to kiss Mariza. While the three of them Shared Pleasures, Mariza kept thinking about other men. Esathonia needed Mariza to enjoy Priamen, but Mariza was capable of having her Needs Relieved by a man, even if Esathonia wasn't helping . . . who would she Share with now? These thoughts were driven from her brain as she and Priamen reached their peak together. When he collapsed on top of her, Mariza hugged him tightly. That's when it hit her . . . it was a flash of future memories, just like she always had when Luna Blessed her. But this time it was different . . . shorter . . . Mariza realized that this child would have a short life . . . might never be born . . .

(I'm so sorry) thought Esathonia, as Mariza hugged Priamen closer.

(It was too soon for me to be Blessed again, anyway) thought Mariza, sadly.

The next morning, Mariza awoke early. As the first one at her hearth to be awake, Mariza started making morning tea and breakfast by herself. The other women helped as they awoke. Once they'd fed all of the children and babies of her hearth, Mariza was free to do as she pleased until the next feeding of the twins. Mariza put on a summer dress that was a little small on her, with lots of skin showing on the sides and laced it up tightly to try to hide her post-partum flab.

(So . . . who shall I go 'hunting' with?) wondered Mariza as she stepped out of the Cave.

-Zariz Ah (12) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Adopted by Thonda

-**Đoroči** Đ (12) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Lana

-Wilmara Al (12) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, clan brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna,

**-Gražđ** Đal (12) – ¼ Clan son of Hažđa, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur, Adopted by Anka

**Ceban** Fm (12) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Oga Fm (10) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Meb fM (1) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Drorg** A (12) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrača Hđn (15) – Other Đelić's daughter, Đrača's mate

Mariza (27) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. clanluna, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

- 3 snowy owls (3)

- Muta (3)- Mammoth

- Whinney – Horse

- Stomp – Horse

Esathonia (18) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan

-Krebala (0) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (30) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna

Hufflepuff Clan

Mariza (27) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem) Soul Bond to Esathonia, Mated to Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebptiča

-Širiža Đh (8) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha H (7) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (7)

- 1 blink-dog (5)

- 2 blink dogs (2)

- 2 dogs (4)

- 4 dogs (1)

-Međveđj (11) Cave Bear

- (7) female Cave bear

- (3) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (3)

-Esathonia (18) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan, Soul Bond to Mariza

-Krebala (0) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

-Zurbgranaza (25) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (10) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Đučaviča Đ (27) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 2nd mate (Hare totem)

-Marižađa (8) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčič (4) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (1) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

Zuradan (25) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (21) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 3rd mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (6) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (0) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-Đebotiča Hđ (18) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 4th mate

-Đeebot (3) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (0) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (30) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna

Zuradaz – (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (22) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (6) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (3) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Hojkova (0) – ½ Clan, Vojkovica's son

Zezbrakran (48) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (41) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (61)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (37) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (7) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (4) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (45) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (45) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (6) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (43) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (40) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (7) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Huradan (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (43) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (44) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (42) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (36) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Hurvga (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (26) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (24)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (9) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (3) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Hurava (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (21) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Huraza (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (22) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (21) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Hurgrana (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (19) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (18) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (3) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Huraga (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney, Stomp, and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees

-Muta (3)- Mammoth

-2 snorkacks

-pushme-pullyou

The next day, Mariza invited Esathonia hunting. But it was just like on her journey. Esathonia could give Mariza Needs. She was the only woman Mariza felt a Need for. After they were done Mariza spent the day thinking meditating and doing divinatory readings. Apparently this situation was temporary. . . . she'd use her pregnancy as an excuse for not needing women much.

But when she returned to the cave the portkey had opened and Luna's Abraxas Clan had arrived.

"Zariz!" Mariza pulled her son into a hug. Greetings were exchanged all around and later that day Zeerc's Lovegood Clan arrived. The other two clans had come early for the Summer Gathering so that they could participate in the Hufflepuff Clan's mid-Spring Mother Festival. Unlike the Winter Mother Festival for this one, people picked their partners in advance. Zeerc was surprised when Mariza picked him. Once the couple were assembled in the stone circle, the Weeches and Weez-urs levitated some much larger stones to make an even bigger megalith. Mariza directed them on the proper places to set them up and them the couples went to their designated stones. The most important stones had couples with at least one Weech or Weez-ur at them. The less important stones had muggle couples at them. In the center of the circle the children drummed in a circle around the very center where on a large flat stone alter, Mariza Shared Pleasures with Esathonia. At the moment of climax, Mariza took the sexual energy they hand produced and channeled it into the stones, greatly enlarging the area of the field in which the special grass grew. But then, a few minutes after the peak, Mariza felt another contraction . . . the twins were coming!


	44. Chapter 105: End of the Summer Gathering

CL105

Clanluna

Chapter 105: End of the Summer Gathering

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Mariza looked around at the people gathered outside the cave, already hard at work on various tasks or even just socializing. Amongst the crowd, she spotted a very Clan looking man discussing flint knapping with the very elderly Groob. She could tell that unlike Groob, the younger man was not completely Clan. But if he had been and Other, like her, she would guess that he was about 18 years old. She looked at the way his muscles rippled as he moved her arms. . . . (he'd do nicely . . .) Mariza stepped forward and sat at his feet like a Clan woman would. It was way to get his attention and encourage him to see her as someone desirable. He tapped her on the shoulder

"This woman-who-hunts would like to know if you would like to 'go hunting'?" signed Mariza.

Ceban nodded and waved goodbye to Groob. He walked away from the cave, the tipis, and lean-to's that made up the Summer gathering and led her to a flat place at the edge of the park-thundra. Taking his cue, Mariza pulled a shrunken mammoth fur from her pocket and enlarged it before spreading it out on the ground. Ceban was ¾ Clan. He had partial Clan memories going back generations. So when it came to Relieving his Needs, Ceban wanted to take her from behind Clan-style. He wanted to pound her roughly until he was spent. But his Clan memories were derived from Zeen. And, as Mariza now learned, they included Zeen's skill in the furs. So by the time he gave her the Signal to Relieve his Needs, he had already Relieved Mariza's needs so many times and so thoroughly that she would have been willing to do it any way he wanted.

After he was done, Ceban stayed inside her, gently caressing her back. Mariza was enjoying the post coital cuddling until Esathonia shared a sound she was hearing, the sound of the twins crying.

"Oh! Got to go!" said Mariza, as she crawled out from under Ceban and pulled her summer-dress back on. She then shrunk the Mammoth fur and put it back in her pocket. After putting her wand away, she gave Ceban a passionate kiss.

"Thank you for a lovely time, I really enjoyed it!" said Mariza while she signed: "Man make this woman happy!"

Mariza had Shared Pleasures with several men recently, but there was one this she hadn't tried. . . . And so, after asking permission to Relieve her Needs with the Mates of Vezava and Vojkovica, Mariza approached Zuradan.

"Hi, um- You might have noticed that I've been Sharing Pleasures with men lately . . ." began Mariza.

"I'd be happy to 'go hunting' with you," replied Zuradan.

"Well, yes, that could be fun," admitted Mariza. "But I was thinking about doing something more unusual. I've seen you and Zuradaz Force Vojkovica many times, and she seems to like it. So would you be willing to do that for me tonight? Vojkovica already agreed that we can use her house."

"Why, I'd be happy to!" said Zurdan, pulling her into a kiss.

Mariza kissed him back for a while, until she realized that her hands were roaming. Then she pushed him away.

"Let's save it for after dinner," said Mariza, now that she'd regained control of herself.

All through dinner she kept glancing at Zuradan, only to find him looking back at her for and instant. Mariza's excitement grew as she anticipated her dessert. Vezava would snicker to herself when she caught them flirting. Finally, Vojkovica arrived at their hearth with her children, a signal that is was time to go. Zuradan took Mariza by the hand and led her off to Zurdaz's stone-house. The door way was low so you had to bend over to enter. As soon as she stepped into the stone-house, both men seized her and roughly pulled her to the furs. Zuradaz held her arms over her head as she lay down and pinned them so she couldn't move. Zuradan removed his wrap before kneeling between her legs, rubbing his organ against her.

"You're in my power now," said Zuradan. "I can do anything I want to you and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Mariza was surprised that she was actually enjoying this. She now could see why Vojkovica liked it this way so much.

(How is this different from that time you were Forced?) though Esathonia.

(It's not) thought Mariza, who suddenly wasn't having fun anymore. "I need to stop for a while."

"But you can't," replied Zurdan as he continued to thrust into her. "I'm Forcing you and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Get off me please. Stop! Stop!" yelled Mariza, and she struggled to throw him off.

When she realized that she couldn't do anything to make him stop that she really was being Forced, blind panic seized her for an instant.

(Calm down! Calm down!) thought Mariza. (He's not trying to hurt me. He's a friend. I asked him to do this. I just need to calm down and let him finish. It's kind of like when I redfooted for him.)

Suddenly Esathonia burst into the stone-house and knocked Zuradan off her in a flying tackle.

"What you do that for!" asked Zuradan.

"You were Forcing her!" growled Esathonia.

"She asked us to!" replied Zuradan.

"And when she changed her mind, you wouldn't stop!" growled Esathonia.

"Wait! You were serious?" cried Zuradan. "Oh! . . . Oh Luna! . . . Oh Luna! What Have I done? I thought she was just playing! I- I-"

Zuradaz had released Mariza in horror at what they hand done. Zuradan was crying. Mariza cried and rocked as she hugged Esathonia. When she finally stopped crying, Mariza realized that Zuradan still was. She crawled away from Esthonia to sit next to him and pulled him into a hug. His body shook in silent sobs of horror at what he had done.

"Could you two leave us alone?" Mariza asked Esathonia and Zuradaz.

"Are you certain you will be safe with him?" asked Esathonia.

"Yes. This was all just a misunderstanding," replied Mariza.

After the other two had left, Mariza broke off the hug, took him by the hand and looked him in the eye.

"I'm glad you feel badly about violating me," said Mariza. "I'd be more worried if you didn't. Your reaction shows that you are a good person. Now, when a woman has been violated, as you have done to me, it is customary for her to go through 1st Rites again. But judging from the way you are reacting, I feel that I have violated you too. So you need something like 1st Rites too. We've been friends along time. We share mates. We're co-mated to each other. So I can't run away from this . . . Here is what we're going to do . . . We're going to Share Pleasures normally."

"But I can't after what I did to you!" replied Zuradan.

"We're going to take things very slow," countered Mariza. "In fact, I may not be ready for you, so we may not finish tonight."

Mariza leaned forward to kiss him but didn't, letting him close the gap to kiss her. They did take things very slowly. But Mariza was able to seduce Zuradan into having Needs. And once she had, he then seduced her into the same state. By dawn, they had both finished. They'd succeeded in Sharing Pleasures and in repairing their friendship.

The sun had just come over the horizon as Mariza walked back to the cave carrying her summer-dress and wand. She hadn't bothered getting dressed as she was planning to go straight to bed. She'd been up all night with Zuradan. Her breasts were sore from not feeding the twins all night. She knew from her link with Esathonia that her mates had taken care of them last night. When she got to her hearth, Zurbgranaza was already awake, reviving the fire to make morning tea. Marza dropped her summer-dress on top of her sleeping furs and started to crawling into them, when Zurbgranaza patted her thigh four times to get her attention.

"Just what do you thinK you are doing?" signed Zurbgranaza.

"This woman is tired!" signed back Mariza.

"After staying up Relieving your Needs all night!" signed back Zurgranaza. "Seems like Need Relieving is all you do lately!"

"Oh yes! Relieve my Need!" murmured Esathonia in Zelandonii, in her sleep.

"You will not!" signed Zurgranaza. "You are supposed to be the Leader of our clan. Lead! Take the women foraging! Leading the women hunting! Do something besides Relieving the Needs of every man in the whole Clanluna!"

"You are correct," signed Mariza, before reaching into her potions bag for a pepper-up potion. "This woman will do better today."

And so, after feeding the twins again, and having her own breakfast with her family, Mariza gathered the women together with their baskets and went foraging.

Zurbgranaza wasn't the only mate of Mariza's to be upset by her new interest in men. The subject was causing tension with all of them. When she finally was able to get some sleep, she had a repeat of her original Esathonia vision in a dream.

(Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?) thought Mariza.

(Think of what?) thought Esathonia.

(The solution to our predicament) thought Mariza. (After breakfast, I need you to come with me)

And so after breakfast, Mariza led Esathonia to the river where they made themselves clean, then to the camp of the Abraxas Clan.

"Zeen, would you like to go 'hunting' with us?" asked Mariza.

Griga groaned in disappointment.

"Oh you can come with us too," added Esathonia.

Griga seemed to dance a little as she handed her youngest son, Azeenag, to her co-mate Đišič and followed the other three away.

The found a quiet place in the woods that offered them some privacy and Mariza enlarged her mammoth fur for them to lay on. Mariza pulled Zeen down beside her as Esathonia did the same with Griga. She started with kissing him. Every thing Mariza did with Zeen, Esathonia would do the same with Griga. This continued until Mariza was ready for him. Zeen had Relieved her Needs several times by now, licking her. And Girga had done the same for Esathonia. Now the tension had built up enough that Mariza's Needs were overwhelming.

"Pleasure me Zeen! Pleasure me now!" panted Mariza.

As Zeen started kissing his way up her body, Griga shifted around so the She and Esathonia could lick each other off at the same time.

When Zeen's kisses had reached her lips,she could feel the tip of his organ brushing against her gates. She reached down to guide him in. And When his thrusting Relieved His Need, all three of the women cried out in a a joyous completion of their Pleasures. At that moment, Mariza felt her world spin, and she'd felt Esathonia go it at through the same time. As she lay beneath Zeen, hugging him to her with his organ inside her, she was still enjoying the feeling. But it somehow felt different. Like when she had been traveling. Mariza realized that she was now enjoying this because of her connection to Esathonia. Suddenly Mariza had an urge to Share Pleasures with Griga. Mariza continued to hug Zeen tightly to her chest until she felt him slip out of her.

(Let's switch) thought Mariza.

And so, Mariza and Griga Shared Pleasures while Zeen and Esathonia did the same. At one point, Mariza glanced over at the other couple and realized she had seen this before. . . . Their position, every movement . . . it was just like in her original vision of Esathonia!

After it was over and they parted ways, Griga said:

"If you ever want to do this again, let us know. And don't forget . . . with a portkey we could come see you during the winter!"

Mariza chuckled at Griga's antics, kissed her again, and replied:

"I may take you up on that"

After returning to the cave again, and again feeding the twins, Mariza was still ready for more. She looked around her hearth.

"Zurbgranaza!" said Mariza, before giving her the Signal.

Zurbgranaza's eyes were wide. It had been a long time she her mate had a Need for her. In the Pleasures that followed, Mariza found herself enjoying her like she used to. When she's kissed her way down to between her legs. Mariza was no longer repelled by Zurgranaza's womanly scent, she was excited by it! It was the most erotic thing she'd ever smelt! Feeling Mariza's reaction, Esathonia thought, I think I'll go ask a man to 'go hunting with me.) future experimentation would show that their new normal was that alone, Mariza could now enjoy Pleasures with women, Esathonia could enjoy Pleasures with men, and if they Shared a partner, it didn't matter what gender the third person was. They would both be able to Relieve their Need.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Luna.

"Yes mother. I'm tired of being yet another daughter of the Luna," replied Maeba. "It's why I chose Ceban for my 1st rites."

"I don't know what may happen, you could lose your magic!" warned Luna.

"Even if I became the world's first squib, I would still be unique." said Maeba. "If you don't do this for me I'll get someone else . . . someone who doesn't have your skill at transfiguration."

"All right, but if you change your mind, remember: the longer you stay that way, the harder it will be to change your back." explained Luna, before waving her wand in a silent transfiguration.

When Luna was done, Maeba's coloration have not changed. She still had Ranec's black hair and Luna' gray eyes. Her skin tone was still a tan, halfway between her parents. But her shape had changed a lot. She had become a woman of the Clan.

"How do you feel?" asked Luna.

"t eels rang," said Maeba. "el ats od. Not ben ab to pek Engi il tak som get sed to."

"What?" asked Luna.

"This woman said it feels not-Clan." signed Maeba. "Not being able to speak like the Others will take some getting used to."

"This is what I foresaw," said Luna. "Since you can't speak spoken languages any more, you can't say the incantations. If you don't learn to cast silently, you'll have lost the ability to use a wand. So let's give it a try. I want you to hear the incantation in your mind as you try to cast a levitation charm."

Maeba concentrated for a moment, then swished and flicked her wand. . . . nothing happened.

"It's all right," assured Luna. "Try again."

Again Maeba concentrated, before swishing and flicking her wand. Luna started rising into the air.

"You did it" cried Luna, before stretching out in mid-air. "Now I think I'll just take a little nap."

Further testing showed that Maeba now had Clan memories . . . of Luna and her mothers before her. Anything Luna, or her Matrilineal ancestors had leaned up until the time of conception, was now easy for her to learn. She just need to be reminded. New things, however, were hard for her to learn. Maeba decided it to remain fully Clan and was mated to Groom, who had broken the ties with his old mate, because she wasn't Clan enough.

Ceban had gathered the future members of his Clan together. All of the men, like him, were 3/4 Clan. None of them could speak the languages of the Others. And they all had partial Clan memories derived from Zeen and Creb. Ceban's mate Oga, and Groom's mate, Maeba were fully Clan. Žorvnaž and Zorv were both Weez-urs and had just become adults. But neither of them was old enough to begin their magical training. Ceban and persuaded them to leave their Clan and move here a year early.

"This man wishes to express regret that you two were unable to find mates this summer," signed Ceban. "Groom and I have discussed you with our mates and have agreed that you don't need to ask permission if you want to Relieve your Needs with one of our mates."

The men all nodded at this. Their memories of how a good mate should act were strongest of Zeen's mates, especially Griga.

"The clanlunae will still be available if you need them also," signed Maeba. "This woman will begin her Clanluna training this year, so this woman can be our Clan's clanluna."

"You will also be our Medicine Woman unless we can get someone better," mused Ceban. "When looking for mates next summer, you two should try to either get a daughter of Ayla to agree to be transformed like Maeba, or we should try to get a Clan woman from the line of Ayla's Clan sister, Uba."

"Until then, this man and Ceban will be sharing a hearth," signed Groom. "And we invite you to join with us. Oga and Maeba will perform your women's tasks that you can't remember how to do for yourself."

This fall Zariz and his classmates had some new classes: Divination, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures, which meant that their chores now included milking the snorkacks.

One day, Zariz, Đoroči and Wilmara were in the forest, practicing their hunting skills. Wilmara with her bow and the two boys with their spears when the subject of Runes came up.

"Did your mother really charge all those rune-stones without a wand?" asked Đoroči.

"I saw her do it," replied Zariz. "Though it wasn't usually with a man, like she did before the Summer Gathering. Usually she and another woman would lick each other when they charged a rune-stone."

"Do you think we could try it?" asked Wilmara.

"Sure, sounds interesting," replied Zariz, eagerly.

"I'll just watch," offered Đoroči. "If it works, then I could try it next."

"This looks like a good place," said Zariz, as he took of his wrap and lay in on the ground.

Wilmara did the same with her summer-dress so they wouldn't have to lay partly in the leaves.

"Now usually they lay on their sides like this, and lick each other's woman parts," explained Zariz.

"You don't have woman parts," pointed out Wilmara.

"Well maybe you could lick my organ," suggested Zariz. "We hold the stone between us like this. When we feel like we're going to moan, we then channel the magic into the stone"

As they started to lick each other, Zariz began feeling like he Needed something.

"So far, I'm not feeling any magic," said Wilmara.

"Maybe if you put it in your mouth?" suggested Zariz. "I've seen women do that to men before."

When she did so, Zariz's Need intensified. It grew and grew until suddenly Zariz's Need was Relieved.

"Oh! Yuck! Bleck!" exclaimed Wilmara after she'd swallowed what Zariz had released into her. "I didn't know it would taste like that! I need something to drink! Aquamenti!"

Once Wilmara had washed her mouth out, she examined the stone.

"It doesn't feel any different . . ." said Wilmara.

"I um- forgot to channel the magic," admitted Zariz.

"YOU MEAN I DRANK THAT DISGUSTING STUFF THAT CAME OUT OF YOU FOR NOTHING!" yelled Wilmara, before grabbing her summer-dress and stomping off.

-Zariz Ah (12) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Adopted by Thonda

-**Đoroči** Đ (12) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Lana

-Wilmara Al (12) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, clan brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna,

**-Gražđ** Đal (12) – ¼ Clan son of Hažđa, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur, Adopted by Anka

**Ceban** Fm (12) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Oga Fm (10) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Meb fM (1) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Drorg** A (12) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrača Hđn (15) – Other Đelić's daughter, Đrača's mate

Hufflepuff Clan

Mariza (27) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Širiža Đh (8) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha H (7) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Zelana H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (7)

- 1 blink-dog (5)

- 2 blink dogs (2)

- 2 dogs (4)

- 4 dogs (1)

- (3) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (3)

-Esathonia (18) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan

-Krebala (0) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (30) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna

-Zurbgranaza (25) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (10) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Đučaviča Đ (27) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 2nd mate (Hare totem)

-Marižađa (8) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčič (4) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (1) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

Zuradan (25) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (21) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 3rd mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (6) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (0) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-Đebotiča Hđ (18) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 4th mate

-Đeebot (3) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (0) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

Zuradaz – (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (22) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (6) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (3) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Hojkova (0) – ½ Clan, Vojkovica's son

Zezbrakran (48) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (41) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (61)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (37) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (7) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (4) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (45) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (45) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (6) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (43) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (40) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (7) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Huradan (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (43) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (44) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (42) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (36) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Hurvga (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (26) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (24)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (9) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (3) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Hurava (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (21) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Huraza (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (22) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (21) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Hurgrana (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (19) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (18) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (3) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Huraga (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees

- Muta (2) mammoth

-2 snorkacks

-pushme-pullyou


	45. Chapter 106: Abduction

CL106

Clanluna

It's much easier for me to write expositions of Clanluna culture where my philosophy shows, and everyone is happy that it is chapters like this where bad people to bad things. But villains are necessary in order to provide dramatic tension.

Alianne - What part, which plotlines are you interested in? peoples review can sometimes affect the course of this fic.

Chapter 106: Abduction

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

A few days later, Zariz was practicing throwing spears with Đoroči and Gražđ, when Wilmara approached them.

"Take a look at this!" said Wilmara, as she handed Zariz a stone with a rune painted on it.

"A charged rune-stone?" offered Zariz.

"Yes, but I didn't use a wand!" proclaimed Wilmara. "I thought maybe it didn't work as easily for us because we're different genders. So, I asked Maeba and Tayla to help me. Tayla said I was still a little girl, but Maeba was willing to help me. And this is the result!"

"That is interesting," agreed Đoroči. "Zariz, do you think it might work if we tried it?"

"It's worth a try," agreed Zariz.

"Eww!" said Gražđ-

After this, Sharing Pleasures became a habit for the two boys, even when there was no rune-stone to charge. So they Shared regularly until the next summer.

But Ancient Runes wasn't their only new class. Care of Magical Creatures put them in daily contact with the push-me/pull-you's. As a result, Wilmara joined the group of women who were trying to re-invent weaving. The only cloth clothes in the world, Luna had brought with her. The muggle clothes, made on factory machine looms with artificial fibers were impossible to duplicate. However, Luna's magical clothes, like robes, were made by house elves on 16th century style looms. Luna didn't know how they were made. But careful examination and access to the push-me/pull-you wool was allowing them to reconstruct the technique. The normal use of push-me/pull-you wool was as absorbent padding for babies or women's monthly flow.

Back at Mariza's Huffflepuff Clan, people were very busy. In addition to the hunting and gathering of autumn fruits that other clans normally did, there was also the Harvest of the grass that Mariza had domesticated into a grain that hadn't existed in the old timeline. With all the extra people, especially Weeches and Weez-urs who had participated in last Spring's Mother Festival in the stone circle, there was a much larger area protected from browsing animals than ever before.

The bees had also been prolific, and had swarmed to make a new hive.

Finally, Mariza's divination told her that this would be the last warm day before winter. And so, Esathonia and Đučaviča took a couple of horses and rode out hunting. They were doing the real kind of hunting, not the Summer Gathering variety. They rode away from the cave for a long time before they finally spotted a herd of megaceros. The circled the herd in opposite directions before they finally attacked. With Đučaviča's bow and Esathonia's spears, they managed to bring down one before the herd scattered in three directions. They had gotten down from the horses to field dress their kill when the horses suddenly spooked and ran to the North, away from the cave. Đucaviča quickly spotted the reason for the horse's fright. I pride of Cave Lions was approaching them from the South. Right now the lions were between them and the cave. But the lions were starting to spread out. The hunters had become hunted.

"We can either go after the horses, or stand and fight the lions," pointed out Đučaviča.

"Horses," replied Esathonia. "I do no think the two of us can fight off that many Cave lions by ourselves.

Mariza and Vezava had gone foraging down by the river. Once they'd filled their baskets. Mariza said:

"I'm very dirty! How about a swim?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" replied Vezava, as she set down her basket and began loosening the side ties of her summer-dress.

After they'd washed the dirt off of each other and swam for a bit, the two women climbed out to lay on a large flat rock on the other side of the river. They were blissfully enjoying sun upon their bare skin, when Mariza felt a shadow on her. She opened her eyes to see a familiar group of men standing over them . . . the Vanthonoi!

"Well, well . . . if it isn't the flatheads!" said Veltin.

In the past, Vezava had pointed him out to her, But Mariza would never forget that face. This was the man who had Forced her, and later Vojkovica!

Mariza rolled over and spotted her wand, along with her clothes and the baskets, on the other side of the river.

"Acio Wand!" called out Mariza, as she reached for it. But it just wiggled a little. "Accio Wand!"

"That's enough of that!" said Veltin.

Mariza had been so intently concentrating on her wand, that by the time she started to put up a struggle, it was too late. The men had already rolled her and Vezava on their bellies and tied their hands behind their backs!

"You two are coming back to our Cave, where all the men can have you," explained Veltin.

"Veltin you let us go this instant!" screamed Vezava.

"Not a chance," replied the Vanthonoi man, as he lifted up on her arms to encourage her to walk.

Both the women struggled agains the men, but with their arms tied behind their backs, all the men had to do is lift up on their arms until they screamed and the women would start moving again. Once she'd realized there was no way to out-muscle these men, Mariza began trying to think of a way to escape. That"s when she spotted it. A red mushroom with white spots. It was very similar in appearance to another one used in the Winter Mother Festival tea. But this one was much more deadly. A desperate plan of escape began to form in Mariza's mind as she pretended to stumble and fall.

"Aaaiiii!" Mariza screamed in pain as the men nearly tore her arms out of joint, trying to keep her upright. But she went limp and endured the pain so she could grab that mushroom. As they picked her up again, she crumpled it in her fist so they wouldn't see.

"Don't eat anything I cook for them," said Mariza in English.

SMACK!

"None of that flathead jabbering!" said one of the men, as he hit the back of her head. "Talk like a human!"

When the men tired of Mariza's attempts to slow them down, they finally picked each of them up and carried them. It was late afternoon when they finally arrived at the Cave of the Vanthonoi. There was a large chamber just inside the entrance. with a communal cooking fire where meals were made. Around the edge of the chamber, sleeping areas were enclosed in partitions.

"Get some sleeping furs," ordered Veltin. "We'll let everybody Force them out here. Who ever succeeds in taming them can have them as a mate."

One of the men ran into a partitioned room and emerged with some furs which were spread out in by the cooking fire. Suddenly Mariza realized that this was it . . . the day her baby dies! If these men succeed in Forcing her, one of them will cause her to lose the baby. Mariza began thrashing about wildly!

"Oooh! Looks like she's not a flathead, after all!" said Lontur, gleefully. "Grab her! Hold her down!"

"Help me Vezava!" Pleaded Mariza. "He's going to kill my baby!"

On hearing this plea from her Goddess, Vezava began fighting more ferociously too. They pulled Mariza's legs apart, but Mariza still managed to kick one man between the legs. He groaned and held his stomach before backing off.

"Here let me show you how it's done," said Veltin, as he knelt between her legs. He'd already removed his leggings. Now he began rubbing in organ against Mariza.

As she tried to fight them off, she could feel that her struggles only served to cause her to rub against against him and she could feel his excitement growing. A moan to her left alerted her to the fact that one of them was already inside Vezava, thrusting away as Vezava tried to make her moans of pain more enticing for the men. Mariza thought Vezava must be trying to draw them away from Mariza. But she wasn't succeeding. Mariza could feel that Veltin was almost ready to Force her.

"Please don't kill my baby!" pleaded Mariza over and over, until she grunted in pain, as Veltin stuck his organ into her.

"Stop! Please Stop! I'll do anything you want if you'll just stop!" begged Mariza as he thrust into her roughly.

But her her pleas and struggles only seemed to excite him more. There was a man holding her arms over her head and one holding each of her legs as Veltin Forced her. Two men and a woman were holding Vezava down while she was forced. Most of the other women were in a circle around them cheering them on as they Forced the two women. Mariza heard one of the women cough, just before she felt the baby inside her tear loose. She unborn child had died. . . . Mariza stopped struggling. . . there wasn't a point any more. . . . She looked up in Veltin's eyes and saw triumph, just before he Relieved his Need in her. Now that he'd finished, Veltin collapsed on top of her to catch his breath for a moment before pulling out of her and asking the crowd:

"All right, who's next?"

"Veltin, look!" said one of the men, as he he pointed at the blood on Veltin's organ.

Veltin punched Mariza in the face, then yelled: "Why didn't you tell me it was your moon-time! You stupid flathead!"

He grabbed a sobbing Mariza by the hair and made her follow him to the other side of the fire where a couple of women were preparing a meal, instead of watching.

"She's going to help you cook!" said Veltin, as he threw her at their feet.

After he'd gone off gone off to join with the Forcing of Vezava, a woman rushed up to help her.

"Here, lets get you cleaned up," said a woman that reminded her of Vezava. Oh! What happened to your hand?"

Mariza looked down at her hand. In her struggles her nails had drawn blood from her hand. But she'd kept that fist clenched.

"It is nothing, help me with this," said Mariza as she indicated the blood flowing from between her legs as she lost her baby.

The woman wet a small fur and used it to help Mariza wash herself off.

"I'm Larnva, what's your name?" asked the woman as she helped clean Mariza.

"My name it Mariza. I'm heard your name before. Are you Vezava's mother?" asked Mariza.

Larnva nodded.

"Why aren't you doing anything to stop them?" asked Mariza.

"I can't!" explained Larnva. "A man has a right to Force any woman he wants. Even if I tried to help her, I'd probably be beaten to death for heresy!"

"What is heresy?" asked Mariza.

"Anything the Vanthon, our One-who-Serves-the-Mother disagrees with," explained Larnva.

"But she's your daughter!" protested Mariza. "How can you just sit here and let this happen?"

"If she starts to enjoy it, they'll stop after every man has had a chance to Force her," explained Larnva. "If she doesn't . . . . they'll keep Forcing her until she learns to enjoy it . . ."

Mariza was horrified! They weren't going to stop until Vezava liked it! She had thought the sounds she was hearing, was Vezava grunting in pain. But Vezava had grown up amongst these people. If she knew what was expected of her, She might be trying to fake Pleasure so they would stop!

Mariza knew that as soon as she recovered from her miscarriage, the same fate was in store for her! She dropped the crumpled up mushroom in the stew Larnva was cooking. It was excruciating for Mariza, seeing all those men Force her most devoted follower. But Mariza knew their only chance of escape lay in subterfuge. So she tried to block out the sounds Vezava was making as she pretended to enjoy what they were doing to her.

When Veltin came over to the fire, she wanted to throw the hot stew all over him, instead she sat at his feet like a Clan woman and offered him a wooden bowl of the stew.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Mariza, as she bowed her head and held up the wooden bowl.

"You wouldn't be trying to poison me would you?" asked Mariza's rapist.

"It's safe, Veltin, I made it myself," said Larnva.

"Hmmmmm . . . . Tell you what, flathead. You eat the first bowl," ordered Veltin. If you don't die, then I'll have a bowl."

Mariza took the carved antler spoon and dutifully ate the stew. When she was done, she used a finger to scrape the last remainder up and licked her finger. She then stepped back over to the mammoth stomach suspended from a tripod in which Larnva had been cooking and refilled the bowl. Returning to her place at his feet she again offered Veltin the Stew.

"Hey! This is pretty good!" exclaimed Veltin. "Did you do something different, Larnva?"

"No, I made it the way I usually do," replied Larnva.

"Hey, Everybody! Try the Stew! Larnva's made it better than usual!" announced Veltin.

"Oh! Oh! Oooooooohhh!" Vezava's moans echoed through the cave as the men Forced her over and over and Mariza watched the whole tribe eat the stew she had drugged. The mushroom made it easier, not to block out the sounds Vezava was making, but to not care so much. Mariza found her self drifting off into the vision world. . . .

"Wake up! Wake up Goddess!" whispered Vezava, as she shook Mariza awake.

"Huh? Wha-?" mummbled Mariza.

"Get up!" hissed Vezava, as she pulled Mariza to her feet. "We've go to get out of here while we can!"

After pulling Mariza's arm over her shoulders, Vezava steered them out of the cave. The Moon was below the horizon and with Mariza still being under the influence, the effect of the Starlit sky on her was dazzling.

"Oh look, there's the Snorkack!" said Mariza, as she pointed to the constellation.

"Come on!" hissed Vezava, as she drug her away.

Esathonia and Đučaviča had been jogging at a moderate pace after the horses. They couldn't hope to outrun the horses. But if the animals stopped, there was a chance the women could catch up. Suddenly, Esathonia abruptly turned and started running the other way.

"Where are you going?" asked Đučaviča.

"Some men have abducted Mariza!" shouted Esathonia.

Đučaviča ran after her. Now the women were running at a much quicker pace, no longer saving energy in their urgency to save their mate. They had almost made it back to the Hufflepuff Clan's cave when Esathonia fell to the ground and rolled to a stop, curled up in a fetal position.

(Pant!) "What'š (Pant!) wrong?" panted Đučaviča, when she caught up with Esathonia.

"They're (grunt) Forcing her!" cried Esathonia. "They're Forcing her and I get to feel it too! And there is not a thing I can do to prevent it! She's foreseen it! She's about to lose her baby!"

Đučaviča held Esathonia until she'd stopped crying.

"I am gueššing that they have štoppeđ now," speculated Đučaviča.

"They've stopped with me-, I mean Mariza," confirmed Esathonia. "Now that she's lost the baby, they're no longer interested in us. But they're still Forcing Vezava!"

"I will take čare of it," said Đučaviča. "Now let uš rešume. It iš only a little further to the čave."

When they reached the cave, Đučaviča called everyone together.

"Lišten to me! Mariza haš been taken by the Vanthonoi!" began Đučaviča. "They have Forčeđ her and they are Forčing Vezava aš we špeak!"

Esathonia nodded her affirmation.

"Vojkovica, I need you to šhow me where the Vanthonoi čave iš," said Đučavica. "Bečauše I am going there and nothing čan štop me from bringing her back! Now who iš with me!"

All of the men and the women-who-hunt volunteered to be a part of the rescue mission. The other women agreed to stay behind and watch the children. And so they gathered up their spears and bows, rode double on the horses and more on the mammoth and set out to the cave of the Vanthonoi.

The sunset as they rode, with Esathonia giving them real-time descriptions of what was going on up until Mariza passed into the land of visions, and beyond.

"Stop! Stop!" called out Esathonia. "Mariza's head is starting to clear. . . . She and Vezava have escaped! They're on their way back to the cave!"

"All right, Ešathonia, you meet her at the čave," commanded Đučaviča. "Zurbgranaza, you go with her. The rešt of uš are going to keep going."

"Then I want to go with you," said Esathonia.

"You neeđ to go bačk," explained Đučaviča. "I đo not want Mariza to šee what we are about to đo . . ."

"What are you going to-" asked Esathonia.

"Đo not! Đo not ašk, đo not even think about what you šušpečt!" commanded Đučaviča. "I am đoing thiš for Mariza."

Esathonia looked into her eyes for a moment, then nodded and rode away, with Zurgranaza double behind her.

As they ran though the darkness, it was hard for Mariza to keep going . . . the stars kept asking her questions. At least the purple light radiating from the ground was bright enough for Mariza to see by. Often, a spirit would pop out of hole in the ground and Mariza would have to prevent Vezava from stepping in it and twisting her ankle.

"I think it's safe to rest for a while," said Vezava.

Mariza wrapped her arms around her mate and pulled her into a kiss. They were still naked and Vezava's bare skin against her gave her Needs that her soreness wouldn't let her Relieve.

"I'm sorry I let them keep Forcing you," said Mariza. "You mother said we'd be beaten to death if we tried to stop them."

"She's right," said Vezava. "It was awful! But I survived. You needed to be discreet until your magic could subdue them."

"And when your mother told me that they wouldn't stop until you enjoyed it, I'm glad you knew enough to 'fake it'," said Mariza.

Vezava burst into tears!

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Mariza, as she hugged her most devoted follower.

"I- I wasn't faking!," sobbed Vezava. "My body betrayed me and they Forced me to Share Pleasures with them! Over and Over! Why did this happen to me! Why!"

Just then, the planet, Venus, whispered in Mariza's ear: "She needs her Goddess right now, not her friend."

Mariza pulled back and grabbed Vezava's cheeks so she could look her in the eyes.

"For the same reason that it happened to Vojkovica," said Mariza in her best imitation of Luna's dreamy voice. "The Vanthonoi set up a society where any woman can be Forced at any time. So I made the Vanthonoi women able to have their Needs Relieved if they were rubbed the right way, even if they were Forced. It was the only way I could give them my Gift of Pleasure."

Mariza pulled Vezava back into a hug. (Maybe if she thinks the Pleasure she felt while they violated her was an act of the Mother, it will be easier to bear)

"And don't you dare tell anyone I ever said that," whispered Mariza, in her normal voice.

"Yes, Mariza," sobbed Vezava

(The light from the ground is fading) thought Mariza, as he head began to clear.

Now that Mariza's thoughts were beginning to approach normal, Esathonia reported it to Đučaviča.

"We've got to go back!" said Mariza.

"No!" begged Vezava. "Please No!"

"But I'm afraid of what Đučaviča might do!" explained Mariza.

"Don't make me go though that again!" begged Vezava.

"A- All right . . ." said Mariza, as she put her arm around Vezava's shoulders and the two of them helped each other find their way home.

It was much colder by the time she found her way back.

Esathonia and Zurbgranaza were waiting for them with tunics, leggings, parkas and boots for them. The two women dressed in the entrance of the cave. Before hugging their mates.

(I was so worried!) thought Esathonia.

(I still am!) thought Mariza. ( . . . about the others!)

"Let us get some soup in you two," signed Zurbgranaza.

"I need to go find my wand! I left it by the river!" exclaimed Mariza.

"Here it is, Mama!" said Širiža. "I went looking for it when I heard someone took you. I found it down by the river!"

"Well aren't you a good girl," praised Mariza.

Mariza and Vezava had been fed and warmed up by the time the rest of the Clan returned. None of the men or women-who-hunt of Mariza's clan were hurt. but they were all covered in blood. Mariza took one look at the Vanthonoi women and girls, who were tied together in a line with their hands tied behind them and she now knew what had happened.

Mariza saw red, as she stomped up the Đučaviča and slapped her so hard her head turned!

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed Mariza.

"Mariza, What's gotten into you?" inquired Vesava.

"Her people, the Đumbleđore Član, used to be a people called the Đananđanađa," explained Mariza. "Years ago they had a dispute with another people, the Harvatišaranaa. So they killed all the Harvatišaranaa men and took their women as slaves. And now . . . . NOW, SHE'S DONE IT AGAIN!"

1st

**Cren** A (11) – ½ Clan son of Creba, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Ergovič E (15) - Other, Đoković's daughter, Cren's mate

**-** (0) – ¼ Clan, Ergovič's son, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

**Henjak** E (11) – ½ Clan, Űba II's son, Weez-ur

-Đorđevič Đn (15) - Other, Đuže's daughter, Henjak's mate

**- **(0)– ¼ Clan, Đorđevič's son, Weez-ur

2nd

-**Levana** (12) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Ailaza** (12) - ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech

-**Kuđuž** (12) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-**Žovič **Đa (12) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-**Žđerič **Ea (12) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-**Wymeza** (12) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

-**Đuk** Đ(12) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Selene

**-Đumačić** Đn (12) – ¼ Clan, Đovič's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Tama

**Groom** F (12) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-Vreva (12) – ½ Clan daughter of Vorva , Groom's mate

- (1) – ½ Clan, Vreva's son, Weez-ur

**Grerg** F (12) ¾ Clan, Grooga's Son, Weez-Ur

-Grena A (14) – ¾ Clan daughter of Brena, Grerg's mate

- (1) – ¾ Clan Grena's son, Weez-ur

3rd

-Zariz Ah (13) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Adopted by Thonda

-**Đoroči** Đ (13) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Lana

-Wilmara Al (13) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, clan brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna,

**-Gražđ** Đal (13) – ¼ Clan son of Hažđa, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur, Adopted by Anka

**Ceban** Fm (13) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Oga Fm (11) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Meb fM (2) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Drorg** A (13) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrača Hđn (16) – Other Đelić's daughter, Đrača's mate

4th

-**Maeba** A(14) – Clan, (former Other), (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Groom's mate

-**Tayla **A(14) - ¼ Clan, (Golden Blonde hair, Dark brown eyes) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Žođač's mate

5th

**Zeeg** (15) – ¼ Clan (Red-hair, Gray eyes) Griga's Son, Weez-ur

-**Ranza** (15) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Iza, Weech

**Đukič** Đa (15) – ¼ Clan, (dark-brown hair, gray eyes) Jukičva's son, Weez-Ur

-Đalbela Hđ (15) – Other, Čović's Daughter.

**Điš** Ea (15) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Eleži Hđe (15) – Other, Hvarđa's daughter

**Đoljan** Đn (15) – ¼ Clan, Heljka's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Selene

-Erčegović Hđe (15) – Other, Huža's daughter

**Hajduk** E (15) – ¼ Clan, Đejič's son, Weez-ur

-Đuževič Hđn (15) – Other, Đanava's daughter

**Vroog** Ađ (15) – ½ Clan son of Vorva, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Anđromeđanaea Đ (19) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, redfoot, **clanluna**, Vroog's mate

-Vranđ (4) – ¼ Clan, son of Anđromeđanaea, Weez-ur

- (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Anđromeđanaea, Weez-ur

**Zoub** A (15) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Hađiča Hđ (19) – Other Đelić's daughter, Zoub's mate

-Zađ (4) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

- (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

6th

**Vorg** F (16) - ½ Clan son of Vuba, Weez-Ur

-**Lana** (20) - Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Vorg's Mate, N: C,T,D,Div

-Lorga (6) – Other, Lana's daughter, Weech

-Vang (3) – ¼ Clan, Lana's son, Weez-ur

Đeriž Hđ (16) – Other, Rađna's son

-**Anka** (16) - Other, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Đeriž's mate

**Ežgetar **E (12) – ½ Clan, Groobviča's son, Weez-ur

-**Tama** (16) - ¼ Clan, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes)) Ayla's daughter, Weech, Ežgetar's mate

7th

**Rečibar** Đ (17) – ¼ Clan, Đeča's Son, Weez-Ur Adopted by Dyondara

-Đalđa Hđi (18) – Other, Halđa's daughter, Rečibar's mate

**-**Ijačič hđI(1) – ¼ Clan, Đalđa's son, Weez-ur

Hufflepuff Clan

Mariza (27) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Širiža Đh (8) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha H (7) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Zelana H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (7)

- 1 blink-dog (5)

- 2 blink dogs (2)

- 2 dogs (4)

- 4 dogs (1)

- (3) female cave bear cub

- 3 snowy owls (3)

-Esathonia (18) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan

-Krebala (0) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (30) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna

-Zurbgranaza (25) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (10) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Đučaviča Đ (27) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 2nd mate (Hare totem)

-Marižađa (8) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčič (4) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (1) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

Zuradan (25) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (21) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 3rd mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (6) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (0) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-Đebotiča Hđ (18) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 4th mate

-Đeebot (3) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (0) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

Zuradaz – (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (22) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (6) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (3) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Hojkova (0) – ½ Clan, Vojkovica's son

Zezbrakran (48) – 1/16 Clan son of Zezbraka, former-Leader

-Zuragavaka (41) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragava, mate of Zezbrakran

-Zuragakama (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

Zurbgun (61)-1/8 Clan son of Zurbga, mog-ur

Zurvragun (46) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvraga, mog-ur's acolyte

-Zurvgakava (37) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (7) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (4) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

Zezbrakruk (45) -1/8 Clan son of Zezbraka

-Zurbgrana (45) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurbgra, medicine woman, mate of Zezbrakruk

-Marbgra (6) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

Zuradanak (43) -1/32 Clan son of Zuradana

-Zurvgakaza (40) – 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zuradanak

-Zurvgakazma (7) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Huradan (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

Zuradavun (43) – 1/32 Clan son of Zuradava

- Zuragakada (44) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zuradavun

-Zuragakadama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zurvgav (42) – 1/8 Clan son of Zurvgava

- Zuragakaba (36) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Hurvga (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (26) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (24)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (9) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (7) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (3) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Hurava (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, future mog-ur's acolyte

-Zuragakabaza (21) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Huraza (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (22) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (21) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Hurgrana (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (19) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (18) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (3) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Huraga (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees

- Muta (2) mammoth

-2 snorkacks

-pushme-pullyou


	46. Chapter 107: Vanthonoi women

CL107

Clanluna

Chapter 107: Vanthonoi women

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

There was silent for a moment and the full realization of what had happened dawned on the members of Mariza's clan. That silence was broken when one of the Vanthonoi women coughed and Mariza Commanded:

"Release them!"

Once they had been untied, Mariza announced in the Vanthonoi language:

"I am sorry for what they did to you . . . . you may go now. . . ."

"Where will we go? How will we survive? You've killed our mates!" asked a woman who looked about Mariza's actual age. (Mariza had stopped aging eight years before)

Just then, a gust of wind blew. Mariza didn't need to do divination to know that the first storm of Winter was about to start.

"You are, of course, welcome to stay here and join our people," replied Mariza.

"I'm not going to stay and become a nasty flathead!" replied the woman.

"You do not have to," agreed Mariza. "However, you should at least stay until the storm blows over before returning to your cave. Until then you are welcome to stay with us."

"Let me introduce you to my mother's family," said Vojkovica, stepping forward. "This is my Mother, Lanza and my sisters: Larnzava, Vojnza, Larnoja, And I don't know the others . . ."

"Lojkova and Lojnza," replied Larnza.

"And this is my mother's sister, and Vezava's mother: Larnva" said Vojkovica

"I'm afraid I don't recognize my sisters," admited Vezava.

"Lontura, Larnvaza, Lonta and Lantura" said Larnva, as she pointed out her daughters.

When they formally exchanged ties, they learned that Vojkovica's mother, Larnza had been the Leader's mate and that the woman who objected to staying, who had called them 'nasty flatheads' was Larnura, the Vanthon, their One-who-Serves-the-Mother.

There was some tension as the two peoples exchanged greetings. The Vanthonoi women were surprised out how many of the members of Mariza's clan could speak and understand the Vanthonoi language. Vezava and Vojkovica had taught the younger generation their native tongue years before.

"You can't be mated to a woman!" exclaimed Lontura when her sister, Vezava, named her ties.

"I not just mated to any woman," proclaimed Vezava, proudly. "I'm mated to the Great Mother, herself! She's taken on the mortal guise of Mariza to openly walk amongst us.

"Surely you don't really believe that spoor," laughed Lontura. "I saw her get Forced just like any other woman."

"Just watch her, you'll see," said Vezava.

"WOLF!" yelled Larnura, on spotting the canines entering the cave.

"Relax, they are just dogs," laughed Vojkovica. "They are members of our Clan"

"Would you like to meet them?" asked Mariza.

"No, I don't want to meet some dirty animal," snarled Larnura.

"There's a Cave Bear at your hearth!" screamed Larnva

"Leave her alone!" yelled Mariza's daughter, Vantha.

"She's supposed to be here," explained Vezeva. "The Cave Bear lives with us."

"There are too many to fit in our cave, but the storm is too heavy to go out in by yourselves," observed Mariza. Vojkovica, would you like me to guide you to your house?"

"Yes, that would be nice," said Vojkovica. "And my Mother and sister can stay with me."

"Everyone grab the rope," commanded Mariza, as she uncoiled it and handed it to the others.

Mariza then pulled out her wand and called the Blink-Wolves to her. All the canines wanted to go. Holding onto the rope and following the pack of various canines, Mariza led the group to Vojkovica's stone-house. Once she had returned, Mariza did the same thing with a group of women who would be staying with Đučaviča and Đebotiča.

Vezava's mother and sisters would be staying at Mariza's hearth, which made it very overcrowded. Now that things had settled a bit, Mariza turned to her own health.

"Zurbgranaza, I need your help," asked Mariza. "I lost my baby, but I only bled a little. We need to get the rest of her out of me before she makes me sick."

Zurgranaza fed her a tea that would encourage Mariza to expel her baby. This was a lot more gentle that the potion that aborted babies quickly. Still, Mariza didn't get any sleep that night.

The next morning, Mariza need to milk the snorkacks, so she bundled up and went out into the driving storm with a wooden bowl in one hand and her lit wand held aloft in the other. The Vanthonoi women were surprised to to Mariza go out into a driving blizzard and were even more surprised to see her return.

"I was surprised you let that man Force you last night," said Larnva. "You didn't even put up a fight. You just let him Force you in front of your mate and every body like you were some flathead mare. Is it true? Has being Forced by a flathead turned you into one?"

"Mother Please! They prefer to be called: 'Clan', not 'flathead'," explained Vezava. "If you had ever even seen a real man of the Clan, you'd never mistake one of the members of our clan for one! These people's spirits have mixed with the Vanthonoi so many times that you can't seen any Clan features on them at all. The only reason we know. for sure, that they were ever Clan is from the time The Mog-Ur looked into their memories.

As for what you saw last night: Amongst our people, it is forbidden to Force a woman. In their language, their words for what I was doing was 'Sharing Pleasures'. And the reason I wasn't doing it with my mate, was because I got Forced by all the Vanthonoi men. Amongst my new people, if a woman gets Forced against her will, she has to go through what we call 1st Rites again. It's a ritual of Sharing Pleasures that all girls go through when they first become women. I had togo through it again, so that I could have a good memory Sharing Pleasure to help me forget the bad one of being Forced to Share Pleasures over and over!"

"But you were right there in front of me!" protested Vezava's mother, Larnva. "You didn't even try to put up a fight and everyone in the could see what you were doing!"

"You mean like when the the men all Forced me in the middle of your cave and you didn't lift a finger to stop them?" asked Vezava.

"You know I couldn't do anything to stop them!" protested Larnva.

"YOU COULD HAVE TRIED!" yelled Vezava. "Mariza did. She might not have physically attacked them, but she used her magic to incapacitate the whole tribe and she didn't even use her wand!"

As the storm raged, the members of the two peoples got to know each other. By the time it broke, only half of the Vanthonoi wanted to return to their cave, the rest had opted to stay.

After Mariza watched Larnura, the Vanthon (One-who-Serves-the-Mother) lead half the Vanthonoi women away, She gathered her people together.

"Look, everyone," said Mariza in the Vanthonoi language, while she signed for the benefit of the older members of her Clan. "There are now a lot more of us to feed and we only have a couple of days before the next storm hits. (Mariza's divinations had told her about the upcoming storm, but this was usual winter weather here) There is not enough time to go hunting again before the storm hits to we'll have to see how much we've got to share amongst us. I want to thank those of you who opened your hearths to the new women.

Also, as some of your are aware, we've got some less new people who are overdue in mating me. So, tonight we'll have a Mating ceremony for myself and my mates, Esathonia, and Priamen."

They spent the rest of the day counting the things they had stored for winter, the dried plants and meat, the honey, the treats they'd traded for at the Summer Gathering. When evening came, Everyone gathered outside the cave. Because of the snow on the ground, Mariza had made up a large bowl of warming potion, the same one that she used when flying on her broom. This made it possible for them to have the Women's Ceremony. Mariza, her mates and betrothed where all standing in the center of the crowd. For the occasion, Mariza was wearing her red skirt and had dyed her soles red like when she had redfooted for this clan. Vezava and Đučaviča were dressed the same. The clanlunae had voted to accept Esathonia as acolyte of Mariza, to be taught the Clanluna-specific was of Serving the Mother. Next summer, Esathonia would serve as a redfoot and be initiated a full member of the clanlunae before the Summer gathering ended. Zurbgranaza was dressed in a Clan wrap that left her chest exposed. Đebotiča was wearing her winter leggings, but had left off her tunic for the mating ceremony. And the men, Zuradan and Priamen were wearing new Clan-style wraps.

The people were standing around talking when suddenly a bear-like growl drew their attention to the cave. Everyone strained to peer into the cave as Zurbgun, the elderly mog-ur of this Clan emerged from the cave dressed in a Clan wrap and her Cave Bear skin cloak. Behind him walked his acolytes, carrying the things he would need for the ceremony. Zurvragun was the son of Zurbgun's long-dead mate. Zurvgak was the son of Zurvragun's mate, Zurgakava. Zurgak had been one of the three men that Mariza had originally redfooted for, years ago when she first joined this Clan. Some day Zurvgak would be mog-ur of this Clan.

There had been much discussion about who would be mated to who and the order of this ceremony. Zurbgun, the mog-ur, painted the totem signs on their chests joining them together. Esathonia was made Mariza's 1st mate, Zurbgranaza rejoined to become 2nd mate, Đučaviča was now 3rd mate, Vezava was 4th mate, and Đebotiča was Mariza's 5th mate. Vezava was also Zuradan's 1st mate and Đebotiča was his 2nd mate. Đebotiča was also Đučaviča's 2nd mate and she, in turn, became Zuradan's 3rd mate and Zurbgranaza's 2nd. Once these complex matings were sealed, the women, except Mariza, sat on the ground and waited. Mariza, Zuradan and Priamen tapped the various women they were mated to on the shoulder and they rose to their feet. The group, then, followed Mariza into the cave where they would now be in isolation. It would be a crowded hearth, but nowadays all of them were crowded. Once the mated were sequestered in Mariza's hearth, Zurbgun, the mog-ur led the men back into the cave for the men's ceremony. Meanwhile, Zurbgranaza's mother,the medicine woman, Zurbgrana, started passing around the tea for the women's ceremony and helping the new women with the warming potion. Mariza heard the drumming begin as she began preparing the evening meal for her hearth with the help of her co-mates.

Mariza could hear that the Women's Ceremony was in full swing when something abruptly disturbed Zurgrana's drumming on the back of the bowl. Mariza felt helpless as she watched Zurgrana come back into the cave and fetch some datura and water, just what she would need to make another batch of the tea. Mariza wondered what had gone wrong. She'd heard the voices of women talking but hadn't understood what was said.

The next morning when the women began coming back into the cave, it became apparent what had happened. The Vanthonoi women who had left, had returned in the middle of the Women's ceremony. Zurgrana had to make a new batch of tea and re-start the Ceremony. Breaking custom, Mariza looked outside her hearth and listened in. Apparently, when Larnura's group returned to the cave, they found that a pack of hyenas had been in the cave, eating all of the food stores, and fouling everything else. The women had come back to beg for food.

Over the next few days Mariza felt helpless as she watched her clan deal with the Vanthonoi women. Mariza and her mates, who comprised all of the younger leaders of the clan, were all in mating isolation. Two factions had arisen to fill the leadership void. The older members of Mariza's clan turned to the old authority figures: Zurbgrana, the medicine woman, Zurbgun, the mog-ur, and even Mariza's predecessor as Leader: Zezbrakran. The other faction was the Vanthonoi women, led by Larnura, their Vanthon, or One-who-Serves-the-Mother. Larnura gave a certain amount of respect to Zurgrana, the medicine woman, especially on the subject of healing. But the Vanthonoi woman was openly contemptuous of Zurbgun, the mog-ur. Larnura's treatment of the men, especially Zezbrakran was contradictory. One time she's act deferential, the next she be defiant and scornful.

Complicating matters was the illness the Vanthonoi women had brought back with them. It appeared to be some sort of respiratory ailment and was infecting all the members of both the Vanthonoi and Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan. Zurbgrana, the medicine woman had her hands full caring for the sick and as more and more people became infected, the stronger the temptation was for Mariza to break with custom and leave her hearth so she could Lead her people and help care for the sick. For now, she spent her time making potions to help when the isolation period ended.

"And another thing," harped Larnura, the Vanthon. "My women want to know when your men are going to Force us? You keep us crowded in here like animals. We know it's only a matter of time before your men Force us, but the suspense is killing us. It you're going to Force us, I wish you'd just get it over with."

"We are not going to Force any of you to Relieve our Needs," signed Zezbrakran. "Mariza has forbidden it"

"Don't you wave your hands at me!" screeched Larnura. "Why don't speak to me like a man? I know you can understand me! You don't have to wave your hands like a flathead animal! Speak properly! I don't know why I was ever worried. You're not man enough to Force a woman like me! You're just an animal! A Flathead animal who couldn't Force a woman unless she meekly submitted like the flathead animal you are!"

Suddenly, Zezbrakran lunged at her! Knocking Larnura down, with himself on top of her, he'd spun her around on her stomach, Then knelt and pulled her to her knees. He forcefully pulled down her leggings and when she tried to get up, he pushed her face into the floor of the cave with a: SMACK!

"Don't! Stop!" yelled Larnura, as she reached behind her and tried to scratch him.

He grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, pressing her face into the floor of the cave. The then transferred both her hands into one of his hand so he could fumble with his organ. It had all happened so fast that he'd just managed to get his organ in her by the time Mariza had grabbed her wand and stepped out of her hearth.

"Sajzav amus!" shouted Mariza, as she transfigured Zezbrakran into a moose.

Larnura gave off an odd scream of mixed pain and pleasure and Zezbrakran was transformed. His organ had enlarged inside her considerably making a tight fit that lifted her rear end into the air as he'd gotten taller. His hands, which had been holding hers behind her back had transformed into hooves and scraped a path up her back before hitting the floor of the cave. Larnura was only lifted into the air for and instant before she slid off his organ and plopped to the ground.

Zezbrakran was now ducking his head in contrition, expecting Mariza to kill him now. But Larnura was now scrambling to her feet, hopping mad.

"What do you do that for!" exclaimed Larnuna. "Do have any idea how hard it was to get him to Force me!"

"Wait! You wanted him to Force you?" asked Mariza. "Why didn't you just ask? I am certain that any member of our clan would be willing to Share Pleasures with you if you asked."

"What kind of woman do you think I am?" asked Larnura. "I'm not some flathead mare would passively let a man Force her without fighting back. I'm a Woman of the Vanthonoi! A Human woman! And no man is Forcing me unless he's strong enough to take me!"

"Well, you are with us flatheads now," growled Mariza. "And I spent years teaching these people that women had a choice concerning Pleasures!

LISTEN UP, EVERYBODY! FROM NOW ON THERE IS TO BE NO FORCING OF WOMEN! IF A WOMAN WANTS TO SHARE PLEASURES, SHE JUST NEEDS TO ASK. BUT NO FORCING IS TO BE DONE!"

"You can't (cough) do that!" protested Larnura. "We're not going to passively let your men Force us without fighting back! And no human woman would ever ask to be Forced. Women who do that turn into flatheads!"

"Then you will just have to do without," replied Mariza. "I have spoken! now I need to look at some of these sick people."

Walking away from her Mariza went to Zurbgrana the medicine woman's hearth where there were several women being cared for. All of them had severe hacking coughs, including Zurgrana, who was coughing up blood.

Over the next few days the illness spread amongst them. The first to contract it were the Vanthonoi women, but it it soon spread to the rest of them. The elderly were particularly hard hit. Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Esathonia had all followed Mariza in breaking the mating isolation before they were supposed to. And when the Isolation period should have ended, there were no Wo/men's Ceremonies to celebrate for them. Everyone was too sick. When the storm ended and people came to visit from the stone-houses, it spread to them too.

Zurbgrana the medicine woman, mother of Mariza's mate: Zurbgranaza, was the first to die. But she was soon followed by Zurbgun, the mog-ur. After Mariza changed Zezbrakran back from a moose to a man, he contracted it and died too. With so many people in such a small space, everyone was infected. And the older people were suffering the most. None of their healing herbs or potions seems to help. The illness was killing many of the members of the clan, leaving their children orphans.

There was no Winter Mother Festival this year. People were too sick for Mushroom tea or Pleasures. Even Mariza fell to the illness. Finally, people started to recover . . . The Vanthonoi women who had be the first to fall ill, were the first to get well. Gradually the other survivors recovered too. but many had died.

In the Aftermath, Zurvgak, one of the three men who Mariza had originally redfooted for, was now their mog-ur. Mariza's mate: Zurgranaza had already been a medicine woman before her mother's death. The clan was full of widows and orphans.

"So what are we going to do with all these women and their children?" asked Esathonia.

Hufflepuff Clan

Mariza (28) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, , Đučaviča's former 2nd mate. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Širiža Đh (9) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha H (8) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Zelana H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (8)

- 1 blink-dog (6)

- 2 blink dogs (3)

- 2 dogs (5)

- 4 dogs (2)

- (3) female cave bear

- 3 snowy owls (4)

-Esathonia (19) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan

-Krebala (1) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (31) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna

-Zurbgranaza (26) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's mate

- Zurbgranazaga (11) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (8) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marbgra (7) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

-Đučaviča Đ (28) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 2nd mate (Hare totem)

-Marižađa (9) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčič (5) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (2) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

Zuradan (26) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (22) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 3rd mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (7) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (1) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-Đebotiča Hđ (19) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 4th mate

-Đeebot (4) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (1) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

Zuradaz – (23) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (23) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (7) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Hojkova (1) – ½ Clan, Vojkovica's son

-Zuragakama (8) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Zurvgakava (38) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, mate of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (8) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (5) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Hurvga (0) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakazma (8) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Huradan (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Zuragakadama (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

- Zuragakaba (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, mate of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Hurvga (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (27) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (25)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (10) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (8) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (4) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Hurava (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (23) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, mog-ur

-Zuragakabaza (22) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Huraza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (22) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Hurgrana (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (19) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Huraga (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees

- Muta (4) mammoth

-2 snorkacks

-pushme-pullyou

-Larnza (37) – daughter of Larnzia, widow of Vojkov, Rethaz and Veltin

-Lojkova (9) – daughter of Larnza

-Lojnza (0) – daughter of Larnza

-Varkta (8) – daughter of Larnuira,

-Varntruia (3) – daughter of Larnuira,

-Lontura (19) – daughter of Larnva, Vorktur's 2nd widow

-Larnva (34) – daughter of Larnzia, widow of Lontur, Vonnur and Vezav

-Lonta (10) – daughter of Larnva

-Lantura (2) – daughter of Larnva

-Larnoja (14) – daughter of Larnza, Lontur's 2nd widow,

-Larkta (20) – daughter of Larnuira, Vojkur's widow

-Lojkta (3) – daughter of Larkta

- Varkta (0) – daughter of Larkta

-Larnura (29) – daughter of Larnuira, Vanthon (one-who-serves-the-Mother), widow of Telton and Vojkur's 2nd widow

-Telnura (11) - daughter of Larnura future Vanthon (one-who-serves-the-Mother),

-Leltura (6) - daughter of Larnura

-Varnura (3) - daughter of Larnura

-Lorka (17) – daughter of Larnuira, Telton's 2nd widow and Vojkur's 3rd widow

-Vorka (2) - daughter of Lorka,

-Lonkura (25) – daughter of Larnzi, Lartur's widow

-Lantura (10) – daughter of Lonkura

-Lortura (4) – daughter of Lonkura

-Larkura (1) – daughter of Lonkura

-Vorktura (26) – daughter of Larnuira, widow of Theltut and Lartur's 2nd widow

-Thorktha (6) – daughter of Vorktura

-Larlja (0) – daughter of Vorktura

-Vojnza (17) – daughter of Larnza, Thelthut's 2nd widow, Lartur's 3rd widow

-Lojnza (2) - daughter of Vojnza,

-Larnka (22) – daughter of Larnzi, Veltrn's widow

-Leltrna (7) – daughter of Larnka

-Velnka (1) – daughter of Larnka

-Lonkura (25) – daughter of Larnzi, widow of Rethaz and Veltrn's 2nd widow

-Vonnura (10) – daughter of Lonkura

-Ronthaza (4) – daughter of Lonkura

-Vrokura (21) – daughter of Larnuira, widow of Vonnur and Veltrn's 3rd widow

-Vronnura (5) - daughter of Vrokura

-Larnzi (40)– daughter of Larnzia, widow of Lonkur and Thelthut, Veltrn's 4th widow

-Lankaza (13) – daughter of Larnzi

-Lankura (7) – daughter of Larnzi

-Larnzava (20) – daughter of Larnza, Vezav's widow

-Lezava (5) – daughter of Larnzava

-Larnvaza (16) – daughter of Larnva, Vezav's 2nd widow,

-Lezvaza (2) Daughter of Larnvaza

-Larnkura (19) – daughter of Larnzi, Veltin's widow

-Veltina (4) daughter of Larnkura,

-Varna (14) – daughter of Larnuira, Veltin's 2nd widow


	47. Chapter 108: Winter and

Where have I gone? . . . . I've been reading other people's fics.

CL108

Clanluna

Chapter 108: Winter and . . .

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

The next few months were a struggle for Mariza. Even with the deaths, they didn't have enough food to last until spring. The extra large harvest of grain had helped matters, but it was not enough. They need to hunt. And there were now fewer male hunters. They only had 3 snorkacks, not enough to pull a sleigh, even if they had one. And the horses were not as good for hunting in the winter. And so the women-who-hunt would ride on the back of the mammoth when they hunted.

But there were constant problems with the Vanthonoi women, especially Larnura the Vanthon, who didn't understand why they needed to go hunting where there were docile, easy to kill horses, snorkacks, mammoth Cave Bear, and push-me/pull-you near by. Many times Mariza had to step in and prevent them from hunting her animals. Finally, it all came to a head.. . . .

Mariza was preparing to lead Vezava and Esathonia on another winter hunt. They'd put on their parkas and mittens over their tunic and leggings and were heading for the exit of the cave when Larnura accosted them.

"Where are you going, flathead?" asked Larnura.

"We are going hunting and I have told you to stop using that word!" growled Mariza.

"Why are you hunting when we have plenty of horses in that stone-house we could eat?" demanded Larnura.

"I told you, those horses are for riding, not eating!" growled Mariza. "Now get out of my way!"

"No! This is how it's going to be. You are going to stop scaring us with your tricks," said Larnura, as she reached out, pulled Mariza's wand out of her belt, where she had tucked it because it wouldn't fit behind her ear under the hood of her parka. Before anyone could stop her, Larnura had snapped Mariza's wand in her face. "I'm the Leader now! And I say, we are going out to that stone-house and killing those horses so we will have meat to survive the winter!"

Esathonia gasped when she saw Larnura break Mariza's wand.

Mariza and Vezava just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Larnura.

"Mariza made me realize that she is secretly the Great Mother, Thoni walking the Earth years before she got this wand," laughed Vezava. "Even without a wand, her magic is that powerful!"

"She's not, 'thoni, I am" said Esathonia, making Mariza laugh harder.

"Vezava could you fetch me my special quiver?" said Mariza.

When Vezava realized which quiver Mariza was asking for she laughed harder as she stumbled back to their hearth. When she returned, Vezava held the quiver full of sticks so Mariza could draw them.

Marza pulled one out. It was one of the crude wands Mariza had made when she was alone on her journey, by glueing one of her hairs to a stick.

"Now you listen to me . . ." growled Mariza and she waved her wand. "Petrificus Totalis!"

Larnura's arms were pulled to her side and she stiffened and fell back.

Mariza dropped the burned out wand and pulled another from the quiver vezava was holding.

"I'm Mariza! Stupefy!" Mariza stunned the woman who had been standing behind Larnura, dropped the now burned out wand and drew another from the quiver.

"I'm a Weech! Sajzov avuk!" Mariza transfigured another Vanthonoi woman into a wolf, dropped her wand and drew another.

"I'm a clanluna! Wingardium Leviosa Maxima!" Mariza levitated another Vanthonoi woman up so fast that she hit the ceiling of the cave as hard as falling. Dropping that wand, Mariza drew another.

"And I am the Leader of this Clan, the Hufflepuff Clan of the Clanluna," proclaimed Mariza. "None of you are Vanthonoi any more! The Vanthonoi are dead! You are one of us now! If any of you would like to leave in the spring, you can go look for a new people . . . or you can stay and be Clanluna, like us! But until then, There will be no hunting of animals, no Forcing of women and no calling people flatheads! If any of us are flatheads, we ALL are! Now, we're going hunting. I had better find people behaving when we return!"

After this incident, once Mariza had reversed her enchantments, the Vanthonoi women were much less rebellious. Between the grain and the hunting expeditions, there was barely enough food to make it through the winter. But this was not so noticeable at Mariza's hearth.

"May I come in?" asked Priamen, at the entrance of Zuradaz's and Vojkovica's stone-house. With all the over crowding, they were sharing it with the families of Vojkovica's mother, Larnza, and her sister Larnzava, and some other women.

"Of course," replied Vojkovica. "What brings you here, Priamen?"

"Well, I noticed it's been a while since you asked Zuradan to help Force you," said Priamen.

"Well I can't anymore," replied Vojkovica. "Mariza has forbidden it."

"Well what if I were willing to Force you?" asked Priamen. "What would you be willing to give me in Trade?"

"I suppose I could give you a little of my share of the food," replied Vojkovica. "But what about Mariza?"

"She wouldn't have to know about this," replied Priamen. "It would just be our little secret."

"Me not know understand," said Larnzava, in halting English. "Me trade. You force me too?"

"I think was could come to some sort of arrangement," agreed Priamen.

By the time Spring arrived. The Vanthonoi women were adapting much better to life in the Clanluna. They all seemed happier. Though Mariza couldn't understand why every one was losing more weight that the women of her Hearth. With her snowy owls, Mariza was able to keep in contact with other Clans all winter. So Zeen apparated to her with a selection of wands so she could pick a new one before going to the Spring Heat. Mariza had transfigured about half the women of her Clan into Unicorns before Zeen even arrived. She had made certain that the women attending included Larnura and the troublemakers. Esathonia, Vezava and Vojkovica were also attending. Zeen helped her stun and shrink the unicorns for the portkey trip. Once they arrived, the unicorns were enlarged and Mariza herself was transfigured by Zeen.

After Zeen left her. Mariza the Unicorn trotted over to join the other Unicorns that were really women of her Clan. They all trotted over to join the rest of the herd where the Unicorns were grazing and the Centaurs were caressing them. When another group of unicorns arrived, Mariza the Unicorn sensed a source of great Evil watching them from a nearby hill. But Mariza was too aroused to care. A centaur was caressing her and had worked his way to between her back legs with his hand, exploring her folds. Mariza was drawn by a scent to stick her snout under his belly where his organ was beginning to swell. As she licked it to encourage him, she could smell her arousal and the that of the unicorns growing. So when he mounted her, she was more than ready for him! He didn't last long. . . . not as long as a human male would. But the climax he gave her was a hundred times more intense than anything she'd ever experienced as a human. When the Centaur pulled out of her and another took his place, Mariza was eager for him. They continued, non-stop for three days before the Spring Heat broke like a crashing wave. Once she'd come back to her senses. Mariza grazed with the Unicorns for a while. Some of the Unicorns wandered off in the direction of the Evil on the hill. The evil began diminishing as the Unicorns passed over the hill. Later that day, Zeen came back for them and transfigured everyone back into people. Mariza now saw some familiar faces amongst the women. People from other Clans, including her mother, Ayla and Luna.

"This Clanluna needs to sign with you," signed Iga the Clanluna. "One of the girls in our clan has become a woman and has decided to forego 1st Rites because she's like you. Would you be willing to redfoot her?"

"This clanluna would be willing," signed back Mariza. She knew Iga could understand many spoken languages. But Mariza preferred to sign with her out of curtesy. "Who is this new woman?"

After they had returned to their cave, Mariza tried to restore a more normal Spring routine to her Clan. There were now spring greens to gather and new animals. The blink-wolves, blink-dogs and dogs had all had puppies. There was a new snorkack, 9 snowy owlets, and 2 new push-me/pull-yous. Having Mariza at home had helped the animals to thrive.

"I'm really noticing a change in the Women who went to the Spring Heat," observed Vezava. "I think they're starting to accept the idea of being in a Clan of the Clanmariza."

"It's Clanluna, Vezava," huffed Mariza. "Who many times do I have to tell you? Our people are called the Clanluna."

Vezava just rolled her eyes.

"Still . . . As far a being a Clan, I feel with all the deaths last winter we've lost alot of our Claness," observed Mariza. "We only have 3 people left who were adults when I came here. They're the only ones who truly remember what it was like to be a member of the Clan. I think I need to start acting more Clan, with all these newcomers, we need to reaffirm out identity."

"I don't know if any of them will be staying," observed Zurbgranaza. "They haven't been forming ties with the few men we have left."

(I don't know about that) thought Esathonia. (their attitude seems to have changed since the Spring Heat)

(Out loud!) thought Mariza. (You need to say these things out loud)

"Oh, sorry," said Esathonia. "Was was just thinking that the women have become more interested in being part of our people since they returned from being Unicorns at the Spring Heat."

"I hate to say it, but I think we need more men," said Mariza. "Even if the men we have take on multiple mates, we'll still have four women for every man. And I don(t know about the rest of you, but I've already got more mates than will fit in my hearth."

"Some of them will go off an mate men in other Clans," pointed out Đebotiča.

"Perhaps, if we can find enough men, it's time for Vojkovica and I to return to the cave of our birth?" offered Vezava. "It's not so far away. I could stay mated to all of you. But perhaps I could be the Leader or Clanmariza of a new Clan."

"I'd miss you . . ." said Mariza.

"Only in the winter storms," replied Vezava. "The rest of the year I'd visit often for joint hunting trips, Women's Ceremonies and even the Spring Mother Festival."

"I do think it's time we started having Wo/Men's Ceremonies again. There's a Full Moon in a few days." said Zurbgranaza.

And we need to start preparing our new members to meet the members of other clan, especially the Clan ones," agreed Mariza.

the next morning, after using her broom to scout for a herd, Mariza led the women on another hunt. Mariza, Esathonia, Đučaviča, Vojkovica, and Zuragakabava were all mounted on their horses. Vezava was on Mut the mammoth's back with her sisters Lontura and Larvaza. They rode until they spotted the herd of bison. At Mariza's signal, they began circling the herd on each side, keeping their horses at a walk so as not to alarm the bison. But by now, the bison were starting to learn that horses with people on their backs are predators. So as the horses approached, the bison started milling about so that the calves were in the center, the cows further out and the bull on the periphery with their heads facing out. Muta the mammoth seemed to be the least threatening animal to them and they were moving away from her the least. The women were all careful not to draw their bows yet as some animals would run when they spotted that particular motion. Vezava's sisters didn't yet know how to use a bow and they were each armed with a couple of throwing spears. Mariza was using the ancient Clan signs to silently co-ordinate the women, as well as Esathonia's ability to hear her thoughts. Muta the mammoth had barely come within spear range when Larvaza became too excited and threw a spear. The herd turned and began stampeding towards Đučaviča!

(Everyone draw you bows and shoot them!) thought Mariza as she urged whinney the horse into a run and tried to sign her thought for the others. Esathonia and Mariza were drawing their bows and notching arrows. Esathonia, who couldn't yet fire on horseback had dismounted, while Mariza was riding after the herd. Vojkovica and Zuragakabava saw what was happening and urged their horses into run also, while Vezava tried to control Muta, who was running after the herd.

Mariza and Esathonia let fly their arrows as Đučaviča's horse reared and threw her off, in the path of the stampeding bison. Mariza's arrow grazed the shoulder of a bison cow while Esathonia pierced the lung of another one with her arrow. Vojkovica and Zuragakabava notched arrows and prepared to let them fly as Lontura and Larvaza each threw a spear. Lontura's spear stuck one in the back, but didn't slow it down. Larvaza's missed entirely.

"Accio Đučaviča!" Mariza had dropped her bow, drew her wand and summoned her mate. Đučaviča flew threw the air at Mariza, who was stilling riding her horse at a full gallop. When she was close enough, Mariza grabbed her hand and swung her around. Mariza was skilled enough at riding that she was able to stay on her horse when Đučaviča's chest impacted her back, hard. Esathonia had hit the same bison cow again, this time in the heart. It tumbled to a stop. Vojkovica and Zuragakabava's arrows both mortally wounded the same bison. Vezava had managed to get closer and her sisters downed a bison with their spears before the rest of the herd escaped.

Now that the herd was getting away, Mariza slowed her horse and circled back around to the downed bison. After riding up to Esathonia, Mariza turned to Đučaviča and said, simply:

"Off"

Đučaviča obediently slid off the horse and joined Esathonia, as Mariza rode off after Đučaviča's horse. By the time Mariza returned the women had begun field dressing the bison, cutting out the heart and burying them where the bison had fallen. Vezava had cut the liver out of one of them and offered each of the women a piece of it. Mariza rode up to Đučaviča and silently offered her the reigns of her horse before shrinking the bison, summoning them and putting them in the pocket of her tunic.

"Lets go back to the cave," said Mariza as she started riding off.

The others followed her back.

When they arrived, Zurbgranaza had taken a group women out foraging. The few women left at the cave were needed for child care and the men had gone hunting, themselves.

"Guess we'll have to do this ourselves," said Mariza, before pulling out and enlarging the bison they had killed.

Not wanting to get her clothes bloody, Mariza began shedding her clothes and the rest of the women followed suit. It was too warm for the winter parkas, but too cold for the summer-dress. So Mariza had worn her winter boots and leggings and her winter tunic. She liked to way it bound her breasts when she rode, so she wore her summer-dress as underwear, beneath her winter tunic.

The women set to work butchering the bison.

"Mariza, I want to thank you for šaving my life bačk there," said Đučaviča.

"It was nothing," replied Mariza.

"You šaveđ my life! How čan šaving my life mean nothing to you?" asked Đučaviča. "To tell the truth, I waš kinđ of šurprišeđ. You have been šo đištant with me thiš winter. . ."

"And how am I supposed to act?" growled Mariza. "You exterminated an entire people! You killed every man in the Vanthonoi and brought their women back as captives! And you sent 'thoni away so I wouldn't know about it until it was too late to stop you!"

"I điđ it for you!" sobbed Đučaviča. "Đon't you šee that if I hađn't you would have hađ too?"

"No! You knew I was safe!" snarled Mariza. "'thoni told you. There was no need for you to continue on! When we get to the Summer gathering I'm going to see to it that you're cast out of the clanlunae! . . .

. . . I'm cold . . . Zuragakabava, can you go get each of us a couple of wraps?"

The women ran into the cave and returned with a bundle of furs in her arms. Mariza tied one around her hips and another around her chest, clan-style. It left her arms and legs uncovered, but would keep them a little warmer as they worked. They'd finished the butchering and were just starting to dry the meat near fires when Zurbgranaza returned with the rest of the women. Mariza let them finish drying the meat and led her hunters to the river to wash off.

"Scourgify!" after taking off her wraps, and using her wand to clean the blood out of the furs, She did the same for the others. The rest of the women squealed at the cold as they waded into the river to wash off. But Mariza hesitated . . . . She was reminded of last Autumn when she had last gone swimming here . . .

"Come on . . ." said Vezava, as she took Mariza by the hand, guessing what she was afraid of. "They can't hurt us any more . . . Come on . . . it will be all right . . ."

Mariza let Vezava pull her into the river and let Vezava wash the blood off her before returning the favor.

When they returned to the cave the men had brought back another bison. By evening the women had completed processing and drying them.

After the evening meal, it was time for the Wo/Men's ceremonies. Zurvgak had not expected to become mog-ur before his mother's mate. So he was ill prepared when both the mog-ur and his successor had died over the Winter. When Zeen brought Mariza her new wand, he had ordained Zurgak as their new mog-ur. But this was his first time conducting the Men's Ceremony. It was Zurbgranaza's first time leading the Women's ceremony too. Her mother had always done it. So after the exchange of teas Zurvgak the clan's mog-ur, Zurbgranaza explained the Women's Ceremony for the benefit of the newer members of the clan. The new members were resistant, but agreed to try it. And by morning, as usual, all the women were sprawled naked where they fallen during the ceremony.

They continued to forage and hunt and plant as the spring progressed. But knowing that they didn't have enough men, Mariza had prepared for the mid-Spring Mother Festival that recharged the stone circle. She had written to the other clans and on the appointed day, Zeen spun out of a portkey with a group of men who had volunteered to attend. Once again, Mariza had to explain that no one was to be Forced. . . .that women who wished to participate could pick one of the available men or women to Share Pleasures with. Mariza picked Vojkovica's sister Vojnza.

After a couple of days to recover, it was time to take the portkey to the Clanluna Summer Gathering.

(I'm not going) thought Esathonia.

(But we're going to make you a clanluna!) thought Mariza.

(After I spend a summer as a doni-woman) thought Esathonia. (I'm sorry. But there is a lot more to being One-who-Serves-the-Mother than Pleasures. I have no intension of Pleasuring my way into the clanlunae. If the clanlunae want me to be one of them, they're going to have to recognize my other skills and award it on that basis)

(But what will you do all summer?) thought Mariza.

(tend the garden and animals, if you want to leave some behind,) thought Esathonia. (Also I want to paint the ceiling of the cave.)

(Ah ha!) thought Mariza. (Now I see the real truth in your mind! If that is your calling, who am I to deny you? I'll come see you often. Let me know if you need anything.)

(I will) though Esathonia. (I love you)

(I know) thought Mariza. (I can see it in your mind)

(And I can see it in yours) thought Esathonia. (Goodbye, my Love)

This year, Broov' Mrđyn Clan was hosting the Clanluna Summer Gathering. They had originally hived off of Durc's Flamel Clan, and like the Flamels, the Mrđyns tried to live a more Clan lifestyle than most Clans. This was in spite of the fact that Boov mate, Ruža was a woman of the Others. In order to make their hosts more comfortable, Mariza had order the members of her Clan to all wear Clan wraps and pack up their Other clothes for later in the Summer. Many of the newer members balked at dressing up like Clan women. But Mariza enforce her command at the point of a wand. She'd left Esathonia her favorite horse, Stomp and her favorite dog, as well as the snorkacks and push-me/pull-yous. Mariza had previously given her soul-mate a supply of special paints she'd made using all her skills at potion and herbalogy to make every possible colour available. Only time would tell what the finished product would be. . . .

As soon as the portkey stopped spinning Boov stepped forward to greet Mariza, Clan-style.

"This Leader greet you," signed Boov

"This Leader greets you," signed back Mariza. "This Weech has stunned and shrunk our horses, mammoth and dogs. Where would be a good place for us to set up camp?"

Hufflepuff Clan

Mariza (28) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Soul Bond to Esathonia, mated to Esathonia, Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Širiža Đh (9) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha H (8) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Zelana H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (8)

- 1 blink-dog (6)

- 2 blink dogs (3)

- 4 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (5)

- 4 dogs (2)

- 8 dogs (0)

- (3) female cave bear

- 3 snowy owls (4)

- 9 snowy owls (0)

-Ent (0)

-Entwife (0)

-Esathonia (19) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan, Soul-Bond to Mariza, Mariza's Mate

-Krebala (1) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (31) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna, Esathonia's 2nd mate

-Zurbgranaza (26) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's 2nd mate

- Zurbgranazaga (11) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (8) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marbgra (7) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

-Đučaviča Đ (28) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 3rd mate, Zuradan's 3rd mate (Hare totem)

-Marižađa (9) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčič (5) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (2) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

Zuradan (26) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (22) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 4th mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (7) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (1) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-Đebotiča Hđ (19) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 5th mate

-Đeebot (4) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (1) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

Zuradaz – (23) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (23) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (7) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (4) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Hojkova (1) – ½ Clan, Vojkovica's son

-Zuragakama (8) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Zurvgakava (38) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, widow of Zurvragun

-Zurvgakavama (8) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (5) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Hurvga (0) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakazma (8) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Huradan (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Zuragakadama (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

- Zuragakaba (37) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, widow of Zurvgav

-Zuragakabama (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Hurvga (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zuragavaz (27) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (25)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (10) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (8) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (4) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Hurava (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

Zurvgak (23) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, mog-ur

-Zuragakabaza (22) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Huraza (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

Zubgranev (23) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (22) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Hurgrana (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

Zurvgakun (20) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (19) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Huraga (1) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees

- Muta (4) mammoth

-4 snorkacks

-3 pushme-pullyou

-Larnza (37) – daughter of Larnzia, widow of Vojkov, Rethaz and Veltin

-Lojkova (9) – daughter of Larnza

-Lojnza (0) – daughter of Larnza

-Varkta (8) – daughter of Larnuira,

-Varntruia (3) – daughter of Larnuira,

-Lontura (19) – daughter of Larnva, Vorktur's 2nd widow

-Larnva (34) – daughter of Larnzia, widow of Lontur, Vonnur and Vezav

-Lonta (10) – daughter of Larnva

-Lantura (2) – daughter of Larnva

-Larnoja (14) – daughter of Larnza, Lontur's 2nd widow,

-Larkta (20) – daughter of Larnuira, Vojkur's widow

-Lojkta (3) – daughter of Larkta

- Varkta (0) – daughter of Larkta

-Larnura (29) – daughter of Larnuira, Vanthon (one-who-serves-the-Mother), widow of Telton and Vojkur's 2nd widow

-Telnura (11) - daughter of Larnura future Vanthon (one-who-serves-the-Mother),

-Leltura (6) - daughter of Larnura

-Varnura (3) - daughter of Larnura

-Lorka (17) – daughter of Larnuira, Telton's 2nd widow and Vojkur's 3rd widow

-Vorka (2) - daughter of Lorka,

-Lonkura (25) – daughter of Larnzi, Lartur's widow

-Lantura (10) – daughter of Lonkura

-Lortura (4) – daughter of Lonkura

-Larkura (1) – daughter of Lonkura

-Vorktura (26) – daughter of Larnuira, widow of Theltut and Lartur's 2nd widow

-Thorktha (6) – daughter of Vorktura

-Larlja (0) – daughter of Vorktura

-Vojnza (17) – daughter of Larnza, Thelthut's 2nd widow, Lartur's 3rd widow

-Lojnza (2) - daughter of Vojnza,

-Larnka (22) – daughter of Larnzi, Veltrn's widow

-Leltrna (7) – daughter of Larnka

-Velnka (1) – daughter of Larnka

-Lonkura (25) – daughter of Larnzi, widow of Rethaz and Veltrn's 2nd widow

-Vonnura (10) – daughter of Lonkura

-Ronthaza (4) – daughter of Lonkura

-Vrokura (21) – daughter of Larnuira, widow of Vonnur and Veltrn's 3rd widow

-Vronnura (5) - daughter of Vrokura

-Larnzi (40)– daughter of Larnzia, widow of Lonkur and Thelthut, Veltrn's 4th widow

-Lankaza (13) – daughter of Larnzi

-Lankura (7) – daughter of Larnzi

-Larnzava (20) – daughter of Larnza, Vezav's widow

-Lezava (5) – daughter of Larnzava

-Larnvaza (16) – daughter of Larnva, Vezav's 2nd widow,

-Lezvaza (2) Daughter of Larnvaza

-Larnkura (19) – daughter of Larnzi, Veltin's widow

-Veltina (4) daughter of Larnkura,

-Varna (14) – daughter of Larnuira, Veltin's 2nd widow


	48. Chapter 109:

CL109

Clanluna

Chapter 109:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

When Luna's Abraxas Clan arrived at the Mrđyn Clan's cave Iga gasped in alarm. She had not been to 'their' cave before, but she had been to THIS cave before. Many years before, she had lived here until the earthquake had killed her entire Camp of the Sungaea. She'd been pinned under a rock for day while the hyenas ate her children and mate and friends and relatives . . . . She shuddered at seeing this cave again. She'd been in this very spot outside the cave when Luna had transfigured her throat, saving her life, but depriving her of the power of audible speech forever.

Once all the clans had arrived, the clanlunae gathered in the Mrđyn Clan's cave to prepare. A crowd had appeared outside the cave, waiting to see the redfoots. Since Zariz was one of the boys who would be redfooted this year, people let him through to take his place at the front of the crowd along with Đoroči, Iga's son Androm, Gražđ, and . . . Wilmara?

"What are you doing here?" asked Zariz. "This place is for boys who are going to get a redfoot."

"I've decided not to have 1st Rites," explained Wilmara. "Instead, I'm going to get a redfoot."

"But girls can't have a redfoot!" protested Đoroći. "What is she going to do? Teach you how to Pleasure women?"

Đoroči's eyes widened in shock as he realized the full implications of what Wilmara was doing.

"That's right, I'm like Zariz's mother," confirmed Wilmara. "I'm a girl who likes women."

Zariz jaw dropped in shock! He'd assumed that Wimara would mate either Đoroči or himself!

A stirring in the crowd alerted him that the redfoots were coming out of the cave. He turned to look, curious as to who they would be this year and who would pick him. He was surprised that Griga was not amongst them. Word had not yet spread that she was retiring from redfooting this year. All of them were dressed the same, wearing only a red skirt and dyed red soles on their feet. He wasn't surprised to see Anđromeđanaea. She was mated to one of the older Weez-ur students and he'd seen her redfoot for the past several years. Seeing Ayla and Luna herself dressed that way was a bit of shock. He knew that Iga had been teaching them how to be clanlunae, be he hadn't realized that they would actually redfoot someone. Zariz was pleased to see Vezava dressed as a redfoot. She'd long been the subject of his fantasies. But then . . . Zariz saw his mother come out of the cave dressed as a redfoot!

(Please don't let her he pick me! Please don't let her he pick me! Please don't let her he pick me!) silently prayed Zariz to Luna. When Anđromeđanaea walked up to him swaying her hips and took him by the hand, Zariz shouted "THANK YOU LUNA!"

"Oh, your welcome," replied Luna, as she took Androm by the hand.

Zariz left, Anđromeđanaea leading him away, not bothering to look to see who the others picked. So he missed that his mother, Mariza, had picked Wilmara. . .

After ducking down to enter her tipi, Anđromeđanaea pulled him to her sleeping furs.

"Since this is your first time, I want to see how much you already know," the redfoot told her charge. "So go ahead and Relieve your Needs however you like with me. . . "

Now that they were done, Mariza pulled Wilmara on top of her and hugged her closely for a while. Finally Mariza said: "Well if I had any doubts about you being like me, you've laid them to rest. You definitely like Pleasuring women. Now we just need to work on your technique"

"Oh! I'll lick you any way you want! Just do that to me again!" moaned Wilmara.

"Zariz, you're getting heavy. No! don't pull out!" said Anđromeđanaea as she wrapped her legs around his and kept him inside her. "Just lean up for a while."

Zariz supported himself on his arms as he gazed into her eyes.

"Now normally, I would tell you that you can't Relieve your Needs in me again until you've learn how to Relieve mine." explained Anđromeđanaea. "But you've already managed that. Oh my, how you've managed that! By the way You don't have to Relieve a woman's Needs quite so many times before Relieving your own. It's called Sharing Pleasures, not 'Relieving her Needs'. It shouldn't be so hard to persuade you to let go and Relieve your own Need in me."

"Well, when my mother Pleasures her mates, that's the way she does it," replied Zariz.

"Does she? Hmmm . . . I've heard the most intriguing rumors about her . . . perhaps I should invite her hunting?"

"Awww!" groaned Zaraz as he started to go soft.

"It's okay, I can fix that," said Anđromeđanaea, as she pulled him back to her for a kiss.

While Mariza was spending part of her days redfooting Wilmara, the other part of the day, she was spending in meetings of the Clanlunae. Iga didn't like to go in the Mrđyn Clan's cave, so the Clanluna sat around the central fire in the middle of the Abraxas Clan's tipis.

"I have something to bring before the Clanlunaea," announced Mariza. "I move that was remove my mate, Đučaviča, daughter of Krstulović from our ranks."

"For what reason?" signed Iga, the Clanluna.

"She killed all the men of our neighbors, the Vanthonoi, and brought their women back as captives," accused Mariza. "I say she in no longer worthy to be a clanluna and should be stripped of her status!"

"I disagree!" said Vezava, as she stood and addressed the council. "I'm sorry, my Goddess, but think you're testing me to see if I'll stand up to you. I shall not fail you . . ." Vezava turned back to the members of the clanlunae. "I grew up as one of the Vanthonoi . . . and I saw they were a sick people who needed to be destroyed! In the Vanthonoi, any woman may be Forced at any time. I, myself, was Forced by every one of the Vanthonoi men. Not only might any woman be Forced, women are REQUIRED to be Forced! Their Vanthon, that's what they call one-who-Serves-the-Mother, teaches that women must fight off attempts to Force them because only a man strong enough to to overcome you is worthy to Force you.

These Vanthonoi men had Forced members of our clan in the past on multiple occasions, spanning generations! And when Đučaviča set out for their cave, they were in the act of Forcing Mariza and myself."

"But then, once she learned that we had escaped, the kept going!" countered Mariza. "There was no longer a need to rescue us, but she kept going and exterminated an entire people!"

"These people, including my own mother and sisters were living a lifestyle that needed to be destroyed!" said Vezava. "I'm grateful to Đučaviča for saving my Mother and sisters from that."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" signed Iga.

"It'š true," confirmed Đučaviča. "Onče I knew that Mariza and Vezava were šafe, I đeliberately šent 'thoni bačk šo that Mariza woulđn't know what we were doing until too late to štop uš. I waš the one who made the đečišion to kill all the Vanthonoi men. Onče we'đ đone šo, we hađ to take the women bačk with uš, they no longer hađ any men. I điđ it to šave Mariza from having to make the terrible đečišion about what to đo about theše people."

Zariz squinted as he peered at the herd. The bison had noticed the group of male hunters that were approaching them. Thonlan was using the silent ancient signs of the Clan to direct the hunt. Zariz had trained hard for this day. Thonlan insisted that although Weez-urs were allowed to use magic for hunting, for this hunt, Zariz' manhood hunt, no magic was allowed by anyone. Zariz knew from his life with his wandless mother that he might have to do things the old way and needed to know how to live without a wand. So he had practiced using his spear-thrower for years to prepare for this day. Once everyone was in position and the herd was surrounded, Thonlan signaled for Zariz to make the first cast. He sprang forward a couple of steps and flung his spear. As he watched it fly through the air, Zariz silently prayed for Luna to guide it true . . . . With a:

THUNK!

his prayers were answered! The bison cow bawled her rage and pain as she fell to her knees.

Seeing Zariz' success, the other men started using their spear-throwers to attack the herd. The bison stampeded away from the first one that Zariz had wounded as more and more of them fell to the spears. Seeing that he'd mortally wound his prey, Zariz missed the rest of the fleeing herd with his other two spears. But he didn't mind. He was now a man! And when Thonlan offered him a piece of the warm raw liver from the bison he'd killed, Zariz didn't think meat had ever tasted so good! That night Zariz re-enacted the hunt for the rest of the Clans at the hunting dance before Zeen performed the ceremony to mark him as a man. This was followed by the men's ceremony.

The next morning, as he stepped out of the cave and headed for the trench, Zariz looked at the sleeping women, wondering which one would he invite 'hunting' first.

Around mid-day Zariz was surprised when Đelđuma of Đumbleđore Član sauntered up to him while attempting to imitate the seductive walk of a red-foot.

"Woulđ you like to go 'hunting' with me?" purred Đelđuma.

Zariz took in the sight before him. Đelđuma was the young sister of both Anđomeđanaea, who had been his redfoot and Đučaciča, his mother's mate. Like her sisters, she had a chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. She must have washed her hair with some sort of herb to give her these reddish highlights. Currently, she was wearing a summer dress that was loosely draped over her body and some ankle high boots. A sling was tucked into her belt.

"How about we go flying instead?" countered Zariz. "I mean, although I'm certain I would enjoy 'hunting' with you, it might be more fun if I gave you a ride on my broomstick. Want to give it a try?"

Đelđuma excitedly nodded back at him.

It was a warm summer day. So they didn't really need to rub each other down with warming potion . . . . but Zariz didn't tell her that. It gave them an excuse to explore each other's bodies. Zariz's excitement was starting to show by the time they finished. He put the bag containing their shrunken clothes and supplies around her neck before straddling the broom and inviting her to climb on in front of him. He put his arms around her to grasp to broom-handle between her legs and whispered in her ear:

"Ready?"

When Đelđuma nodded, Zariz kicked off. As they lurched and dove, Zariz found it was much safer to fly higher, so they wouldn't crash into the ground. Carrying a passenger was more that twice as hard as flight alone. And the constant concentration it required prevented him from enjoying holding her like this.

"That lookš like a good špot" said Đelđuma, as she nearly fell off the broom trying to point at an isolated dip between two hills on the steppes.

Zariz managed to land them without crashing and once their feet were on the ground, they mutually fell into a hug.

"That waš šo exčiting!" panted Đelđuma.

Zariz released the hug enough that he could pull her into a kiss.

When they had finished Sharing, Zariz leaned up so he could gaze into Đelđuma's eyes.

"Wow! That waš . . . oh my!" gasped Đelđuma.

"So I guess I did it right?" teased Zariz.

"Oh yeš!" moaned Đelđuma. "Ševeral timeš!"

Zariz's eyes sparkled as he smiled down at her. Anđomeđanaea had warned him that he would have to do different things to different women in order to Relieve their Needs, but Đelđuma had responded to all of her sister's favorite tricks.

"At the enđ of the šummer when I pick a mate, woulđ you minđ if I pičkeđ you?" asked Đelđuma.

"Hmmmm . . . . I had always thought that either Đoroči or I would end up mating Wilmara." mused Zariz. "But then, she turned out like my mother. I figured which ever one of us didn't mate Wilmara would end up with you, I mean we've been good friends for the last few Summer Gatherings. "

"Ewww! I'đ never mate Đoroči!" replied Đelđuma. "He'š my šišter'š šon!"

"Oh, yes, right." said Zariz. "Well, I am a Weez-ur. So if you want to mate me, we'd have to live with Luna's Abraxas Clan until I finish my training."

"I woulđ be agreeable to that," replied Đelđuma. "Proviđeđ that you were willing to follow me bačk to the Đumbleđore Član after you bečome a fully traineđ Weez-ur. Alšo, I neeđ to reminđ you that my mother is the članluna of the Đumbleđore Član. Šhe will expečt me to train to bečome one too. Are you going to be able to hanđle being mateđ to a članluna?"

"I think so," said Zariz. "My mother is a clanluna too. I know what is involved."

"Great!" said Đelđuma, pulling Zariz back down for another kiss. Soon they were ready to Share again.

Mariza had a busy summer. She'd spent mornings redfooting Wilmara and afternoons meeting with the clanlunae to debate the Vanthonoi issue. When Wilmara finished her training, that freed up some time. And today, they had finally settled the Vanthonoi issue. Đučaviča was not to be punished for her actions. The two worst offenders of the Vanthonoi women were sent to the other Summer Gathering. Larnura the Vanthon would not be accepted into the ranks of the Clanlunae. She was, instead sent to live with the Kettleburn Clan. Perhaps being the only woman in a clan of sphinxes would help her work on her issues.

Larkta was sent to live with Circe Clan of sphinxes. The remaining Vanthonoi women were permitted to chose mates from the other clans.

When Mariza returned to the tipi for the night, her mates were all there. Đebotiča smiled as she entered. Mariza's conflict the other two had given her a bigger than usual share of Mariza's attention this summer. Neither of the other two had asked to break off their mating with Mariza, but they hadn't been Sharing with her either. Mariza felt like her heart was breaking as Đučaviča and Vezava ate their evening meal in silence, not looking at her. Far away, at the cave, Esathonia was feeling Mariza's turbulent emotions and seeing through her eyes.

(Are you going to let them just slip away like this?) thought Esathonia.

(I thought you didn't like sharing me with so many women?) thought Mariza.

(I don't. But I like watching you suffer like this even less. I can feel you love them. Do Something!) thought Esathonia.

"Đučaviča, I am sorry for what I put you through," said Mariza. "Although I thought what you did was wrong, I DO love you."

"Šo you đon't want to break off our mating?" sobbed Đučaviča.

"No. I love you!" replied Mariza, pulling her into a hug. After holding her for a while, Mariza caught Vezava's gaze. "And I'm proud of you for standing up to me. I love you too."

"You do?" sobbed Vezava, as she lurched forward to wrap her arms around both women. When the three of them had finally stopped crying, Vezava turned and kissed Mariza, who deepened the kiss. When the two women began using their tongues, Đučaviča nuzzled in, turning it into a three-way kiss.

Zariz had returned from yet another 'flight' with Đelđuma. After landing, Zariz pulled their clothes out of the bag around Đelđuma's neck and enlarged them. They had just finished getting dressed, when Wilmara rode up on the back of a unicorn.

"I've haven't seen you two much this summer," observed Wilmara. "Are you two going to be mates?"

The couple looked at each other, smiled and nodded before Zariz asked: "Are you going to ride the unicorns all summer?"

"Not just in the summer," replied Wilmara. "I traded for Rimu. She's mine."

"You won't be able to ride her any more after your 1st Rites," pointed out Zariz.

"I'm not having 1st Rites, ever." announced Wilmara. "I'd rather Share with women anyway. I'm going to be able to ride my unicorn forever!"

"You're mating a uničorn?" gasped Đelđuma.

"Who'š mating a uničorn?" asked Đoroči. He was just approaching them with two women following behind.

"I am," said Wilmara. "Who's she?"

"Greeva you alreađy know. Šhe'š aškeđ me to mate her," replied Đoroči. "Anđ thiš iš Vojnza. Šhe haš aškeđ to be my 2nd mate."

Vojnza clasped hands with Đelđuma and introduced herself: "Me Vojnza girl-son of Larnza. Born Vanthonoi . . ." She'd run out of english words that she knew.

When the Hufflepuff Clan returned to the cave at the end of the summer, they discovered that Esathonia had not been idle during her time alone. On the ceiling of the cave, she had painted a night sky with all the stars in the proper position. On the summer solstice each year, you'd be able to see this exact configuration. She'd seen this through Esathonia's eyes as she'd painted it. But seeing it in person, reminded her to Luna's stories of the ceiling of the great hall of Hogwarts. Mariza began owling to Zariz to discuss the possibility of reproducing the effect.

When they returned to the Abraxas cave, Zariz had to begin preparations for his mating. He and Đelđuma moved to the 3rd chamber so they could set up their own hearth. After spending an autumn hunting and gathering, a mating ceremony was held. Zariz was mated to Đelđuma, while Đoroči was mated to Greeva and Vojnza. No ceremony was held for Wilmara. But people still joked about her mating a unicorn.

Amongst the new students this year, was Zariz's sister: Širiža. Zariz and Đelđuma had yet officially mated, so their aunt, Creba adopted Širiža to her hearth.

By the time the ceremony arrived, Đelđuma's blessed status was visibly apparent. But she wasn't the only one. The totem-strengthening her had fail spectacularlly for both Luna and Ayla. And all the diviners were in agreement that both of them were blessed with twins.

Hufflepuff Clan

Mariza (29) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Soul Bond to Esathonia, mated to Esathonia, Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Širiža Đh (10) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Vantha H (9) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Zelana H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (0) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (9)

- 1 blink-dog (7)

- 2 blink dogs (4)

- 4 blink dogs (0)

- 2 dogs (6)

- 4 dogs (3)

- 8 dogs (0)

- (4) female cave bear

- 3 snowy owls (5)

- 9 snowy owls (0)

-Ent (1)

-Entwife (1)

-Esathonia (20) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan, Soul-Bond to Mariza, Mariza's Mate

-Krebala (2) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (31) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna, Esathonia's 2nd mate

-Zurbgranaza (27) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's 2nd mate

- Zurbgranazaga (12) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (9) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marbgra (8) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

-Đučaviča Đ (29) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 3rd mate, Zuradan's 3rd mate (Hare totem)

-Marižađa (10) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčič (6) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (3) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

Zuradan (27) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (23) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 4th mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (8) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (2) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-Đebotiča Hđ (20) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 5th mate

-Đeebot (5) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (2) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

Zuradaz – (24) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (24) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (8) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (5) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Hojkova (2) – ½ Clan, Vojkovica's son

-Zuragakama (9) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Zurvgakava (39) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, widow of Zurvragun, 2nd mate of Zuradaz

-Zurvgakavama (9) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (6) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Hurvga (1) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakazma (9) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (6) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Huradan (3) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Zuragakadama (9) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zuragavaz (28) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (26)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (11) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (9) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (5) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Hurava (2) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

- Zuragakaba (38) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, widow of Zurvgav, 2nd mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakabama (9) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (6) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Hurvga (3) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zurvgak (24) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, mog-ur

-Zuragakabaza (23) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Huraza (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Larnza (38) – daughter of Larnzia, widow of Vojkov, Rethaz and Veltin, 2nd mate of Zurvgak

-Lojkova (10) – daughter of Larnza

-Lojnza (1) – daughter of Larnza

-Varkta (9) – daughter of Larnuira,

-Varntruia (4) – daughter of Larnuira,

-Lontura (20) – daughter of Larnva, Vorktur's 2nd widow, 3rd mate of Zurvgak

Zubgranev (24) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (23) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (5) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Hurgrana (2) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Larnva (35) – daughter of Larnzia, widow of Lontur, Vonnur and Vezav, 2nd mate of Zubgranev

-Lonta (11) – daughter of Larnva

-Lantura (3) – daughter of Larnva

-Larnoja (15) – daughter of Larnza, Lontur's 2nd widow, 3rd mate of Zubgranev

Zurvgakun (21) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (20) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (5) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Huraga (2) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Larnzava (21) – daughter of Larnza, Vezav's widow, 2nd mate of Zurvgakun

-Lezava (6) – daughter of Larnzava

-Larnvaza (17) – daughter of Larnva, Vezav's 2nd widow, 3rd mate of Zurvgakun

-Lezvaza (3) Daughter of Larnvaza


	49. Chapter 110: Gaea teaches Magic

CL110

Clanluna

Chapter 110: Gaea teaches Magic

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Years ago, she had started on this path, set this all in motion. Now it was finally time to begin.

13 years earlier, Mara of the Clanluna had come to the Sungaea as a redfoot. She'd kept herself very busy with 7 young men. When she'd finished their training, she left with her people. But then a day later, she returned and proclaimed herself to be Gaea the Great Mother walking the Earth. After a dramatic display of her magical powers, she'd convinced the Sungaea of her claims and formed her own camp with the 7 young men she'd redfooted for. The next Summer Meeting, Mara/Gaea recruited 7 women to be her priestesses. Used a polyjuice potion to look like Zeen the Mog-Ur of the Clanluna, Gaea defeated the totems of her priestesses and Blessed them each with a weez-ur. Over that same Summer Meeting, Gaea's male acolytes repeated the process while Sharing Pleasures with the women of the other Camps of the Sungaea.

But some of the Sungaea were not happy with this foreign woman and her claims of divinity. A group of conspirators tried to assassinate her. They failed. As punishment, Gaea put a terrible curse on they and their descendants. They would all be compelled to obey any command given by a Weech or weez-ur.

When members of the clanluna found out what Mara was up to, She erased their memories of the event. When Mara's actions were revealed, things came to a head. Mara was cursed with a Clan Death Curse by Zeen the Mog-Ur. The Clanluna broke off all relations with the Sungaea.

Since then, Gaea and had been raise the children of polyjuice, biding her time. And now, finally the polyjuice weez-urs were old enough to learn magic. There were 49 weez-urs from the various Camps of the Sungaea who were now 11 years old, old enough to learn magic. And there were even more that were younger than that. For years Gaea had been building up her army. . . . Now it was time to begin training that army.

Taking in 42 more children would have been a hardship for the Dragon Camp of the Sungaea, if they hadn't spent years preparing for it. They'd made extra tipis for the children to live in. Each tent held 7 boys and each tent had an adult who was responsible for them. The Camps that each boy had come from had been ordered to sent food and clothing for their children.

Using Magic, Gaea had transfigured trees into enormous tipi poles and combined furs to make a cover for a tipi that was twice as tall as a normal tipi. Charms reinforced it so it could stand up to the winter winds. The result was a tipi large enough to be used as a classroom for teaching 49 little weez-urs through the winter.

(But It's not WORKING!) thought Mara/Gaea in frustration. Perhaps it was the lack of books. She was trying to teach them from memory and she hadn't been as good in Herbalogy, astronomy or potions as she was with a wand. Perhaps the problem was the wands. She knew her wands where not as good as Zeen's but the children ought to be getting better results than they were now.

Since it was a clear, sunny winter day, Mara was currently trying to teach Charms outdoors. Each They were standing in ankle-deep snow. Each boy had a feather that they were trying to learn the levitation charm with. They had gotten the feathers to wiggle a little, but none of them had succeeded in making their feather rise into the air.

"Try it a gain, Wingarium Leviosa!" said Gaea as she swished an flicked her wand.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" the class shouted as they tried to swish and flick their wands. No one feather rose. But one boy lost his grip on his wand. It careened through the air until it hit Gaea in the head.

"OW! me dammit!" yelped Gaea. "Alright, everyone put down put down your wands! Now SWISH and FLICK your hands like me! SWISH AND FLICK! Wingardium Leviosa!"

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" the class shouted as they swished and flicked their hands . . . . . causing every single feather to rise into the air!

Gaea smiled beatifically as her pupils.

After that, teaching was easy.

By the end of winter, Gaea had given up on teaching them Herbalogy or Astronomy or potions. Not one of them had the aptitude for even the 1st year material. But they all excelled Charms and Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts . . . . as long as they did it wandlessly. . . . .

The next year, there more students . . . and more each year. Some of these weez-urs, and not just Circeoniobe's sons, were inflicted with the Curse of other boys took advantage of and bullied them.

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

Gaea – (30) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Artemiseleneris (11) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-Aphrodionephthys (7) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (4) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (1) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-Aeolusartoremus (26) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (26) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (26) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (26) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (26) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (26) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (26) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (30) – daughter of Aurorauroraurora of Bison Camp

-Kreonarcicusarpedon (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

- (8) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

Sirenepthysyla (32) – daughter of Siresireniobe of Smilondon Camp

-Hermioneuredycevadne (13) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

-Priamidaseus (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

-(8) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

-(5) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

Hestiathenaurora (25) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

-Nestorheusylvanus (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

-(8) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

Lethanealmathea (30) – daughter of Letaineiasalmathea of Reindeer camp

-Proteusargonestor (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

-(8) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

-(5) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

Hypolytalialeepa (35) – daughter of Heracanthaegle of Wooly Rhino Camp

-Herorionestor (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

- (8) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

Medusanemonaeola (33) – daughter of Melpomenevandne of Hyena Camp

-Menelauseuseus (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

-(5) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

-(5) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

Ganymedeosenyo (20) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-(5) – ¼ Clan, son of Ganymedeosenyo, Weez-ur

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Ganymedeosenyo, Weez-ur

Megaeradraeriaegla (18) daughter of Medusanemonaeola

- (3) – ¼ Clan, Son of Megaeradraeriaegla, weez-ur

Europagripatria (17) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

- (2) - – ¼ Clan, son of Europagripatria

Daphneoselenadrastos (16) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

- (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Daphneoselenadrastos

Iokastandromedapraxis (14) daughter of Antigonerissulla

- (28) - Cave elf, Son of Onanger Camp

- (30) - Cave elf, Son of Megaceros Camp

- (31) – Cave elf, Son of Reindeer Camp.

- Perzeusolon (48) – cave-elf, Son of Smilodon Camp, sees Ayla every year (Golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes)

-Circeoniobe (31) – cave-elf, daughter of Medeariadneris the sungaea

Of Bison Camp, former redfoot

- (10) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur

-(7) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur

-(3) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur


	50. Chapter 111: Time passes

CL111

Clanluna

Chapter 111: Time passes.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Winter turned to Spring and Spring into summer. Soon it was time to once again evaluate a group of students who had just finished their 5th year.

"I've given it a lot of thought," began Luna. "I think all of them are capable of handling the more advanced material in Defense, Transfiguration, Care and Runes next year. But only Zariz seems competent in Divination. Zeen?"

"I'm certain that all of them can handle the more advanced Charms," reported Zeen. "In fact, Ceban and Drorg have been casting their Charms silently from the beginning."

"Zariz seems to be the only one of them with the memories for Potions," announced Ayla. "He's only one of them I'll continue to teach next year."

"Zariz is also the only one who has the knack for Herbalogy," added Iza.

"I don't think we've every had a student like Zariz before," observed Luna. "Although he's not the best student I've ever had in any one subject, he is good enough continue to the N.E.W.T. level in every subject I did, plus, Potions. I think if we had someone who knew Arithmacy or Astronomy or Alchemy at the N.E.W.T. level, he'd be able to handle all those too."

"I've never seen a student like Ceban before either," added Zeen. "He has more complete Clan memories than any Weez-ur I'd seen before. When he starts that new clan of people like him, the results will be interesting . . . especially with Maeba as their clanluna. A Clan woman whose Clan memories are derived from Luna . . . wow!"

"So We're agreed?" asked Ayla. "Zariz will continue in Divination, Herbalogy and Potions, and everyone will continue in all the other subjects."

Zariz and his family were sitting outside their tipi at the Summer Gathering. Đelđuma had just finished nursing her son, Želžum, while Zariz was knapping some new tools. Transfigured blades were not as sturdy, so it was better to knap them by hand.

Wilmara came walking over wearing a very tight summer-dress.

"Đelđuma, would you like to go "hunting"?" asked Wilmara.

"Huh? Oh. Ooooooh! Yeš, I think I might enjoy going "hunting" with you," replied Đelđuma, before indicating her baby.

"I can take care of him," offered Zariz as he took her son into his arms. "You go have fun. Say Wilmara . . . . won't your unicorn object to you going "hunting", even with a woman? I don't understand why she still likes you. I mean, how are you a virgin?"

"Yes, I see what you mean," replied Wilmara. "Even before my redfoot, I had Shared Pleasures with other Girls. You mother just taught me how to be better at it. I had even used my mouth to Relieve your Need once. I'm not even an intact virgin, all that unicorn and horse riding broke my hymen years ago. I'm not sure why, but only Sharing Pleasures fully with men seems to bother the unicorns. So as long as I don't do that, I can keep riding unicorns forever."

"Reađy to go?" asked Đelđuma, as she took Wimara by the hand. "I have hearđ štorieš about Zariz's mother'š škill in the furš with women. I am anxiouš to šee what šhe taught you . . ."

When Đelđuma finally returned, glowing with happiness, she was not holding hands with Wilmara, the woman she'd left with. Instead she was with Đoljan, a Weez-ur from the Nott Član who had married into the Everarđ Član. He kissed her goodbye before turning to Zariz to tell him: "You are a very lučky man!"

"What happened to Wilmara?" asked Zariz.

"Oh šhe waš wonđerful!" gushed Đelđuma. "Šhe really knew how to Pleaše me! But after we finišheđ, Šhe wanteđ to đo šome ačtual hunting. I was on my way bačk here, feeling all Pleašury, when Đoljan aškeđ me to go "hunting" with him. And now I'm šo full of Pleašure I feel like my heart iš going to buršt!"

Đelđuma took her son back in her arms and hugged him to her, while giving her mate a look that let Zariz know she'd be wanting to Share Pleasures with her tonight.

"Why đon't you go "hunting"?" suggested Đelđuma. "I čan take čare of thingš here for a while."

"If you"re sure . . . ." asked Zariz.

"Go! . . . Have fun!" laughed Đelđuma.

Picking up his spear-thrower and a few spears, Zariz began strolling through the Summer Gathering, trying to decide who he would invite "hunting". When he spotted Luna and Ayla returning with their baskets full from foraging, he walked over to them.

"Luna, would you like to go "hunting"?" invited Zariz.

"That could be enjoyable," mused Luna. "Or . . . we could go flying, if you like."

"No, I don't let any woman ride my broom but Đelđuma," replied Zariz. "It's something special between us."

"Could ride my own broom," reminded Luna.

"That would probably be allowed," said Zariz, taking his broom out of his pocket and enlarging it, before taking off his wrap. He shrunk his wrap and spears and put them in a small pouch around his neck.

Luna had handed her basket to Alya, pulled out and enlarged her broom, then stripped out of her summer-dress, shrunk it and put it in a similar pouch around her neck. Once she was ready, she straddled her broom and kicked off.

As Zariz followed her into the air, he was too enamored with her assets for it to occur to him that she didn't need to be naked to fly. He was so used to seeing other Weez-urs and Weeches fly nude, that he didn't remember that Luna owned the only broom in the world that was stable enough to fly clothed.

When she spotted a good place, Luna landed, pulled out and enlarged a mammoth fur for them to lay on.

Zariz Relieved Luna's Need eight times before finally Sharing Pleasures with her. Now that they where done he'd fallen asleep on top of her for a second.

"Sorry about that," said Zariz when he realized he's drifted off.

"It's okay," said Luna, as she hugged him close with her legs wrapped around his to hold him inside her. "I'm glad you can feel so relaxed with me. You know, if Ayla's theory is correct, then, Zeen defeated your mother's totem at her 1st Rites. . . . that would make you my grandson. Now in my own time, it was not unheard of amongst purebloods for grandparents to Relieve their Needs with their grandchildren. But usually it was Grandfathers who did that.

Still, our society is a bit different. I mean, you'd never even consider asking Ayla to go "hunting"."

Zariz shook his head. Luna and Ayla book looked too young to be anyone's grandmother. But he knew that Ayla was his mother's mother, and not a suitable partner for Pleasures. But he hadn't realized that if his mother was right, that Luna might be his grandmother!

"So how do you feel about breaking the taboo with me?" asked Luna, as she started kissing the side out his neck.

Zariz was feeling both bad and turned on by the implications of what they had done. Soon, he was ready to break that taboo again.

This was not the last time Zariz went "flying" with Luna. As the summer progressed, Zariz noticed a pattern. Đelđuma would go "hunting" with Wilmara, then with a man, a different man each time. And she'd still want to Share Pleasures with him again, that night. Zariz was only Sharing Pleasures with Đelđuma and Luna. Each separately. When autumn arrived and the Summer Gathering ended. Wilmara's and Luna's affairs with them ended too. In future years, Zariz would pick a single woman to go "hunting" with all summer. While Đelđuma would go "hunting" with a different man or woman every time. After that summer with Wilmara, she never again devoted herself to anyone but Zariz.

Mariza was feeding the storks some fish she had caught in the river when she noticed Maeba approaching her.

(Here we go again!) Thought Esathonia, as she spotted, through Mariza's eyes, the woman purposely walking towards Mariza. Ever since word had gotten out several years ago about Mariza's skill at Pleasuring women, Mariza and to some extent her mates had faced a never ending line of women who wanted to go "hunting" with her. Mariza wouldn't have minded, except that many of these women didn't actually know it they liked Sharing with other women. They just wanted Mariza to help them give it a try. (Do I need to come back and make her trade for the right to ask you?)

(No. I sense she isn't here to ask me "hunting") thought Mariza.

Maeba was fully Clan. Her mother, Luna had transfigured her from being fully Other to Fully Clan. But the had retained her original coloration. Her black hair and slighly tan skin looked like either Zar's or Ranec's spirit. And she had her mother's gray eyes. But although she dressed herself in a Clan style wrap tied around her hips. She didn't carry herself like a woman of the Clan. Her Clan memories were derived from Luna and her mother before her, matrilineally back to the dawn of time.

"This woman greets you," signed Mariza.

"This woman greets you," signed back Maeba.

Although Maeba retained her ability to understand the languages of the Others, she could no longer pronounce all the words. So Mariza was signing to her as a courtesy.

"How may this woman assist you?" signed Mariza.

"This Weech had noticed that you have tamed storks," signed Maeba.

"Yes, this Weech injured one last autumn and healed it over the winter," signed Mariza.

(when you weren't having make-up Pleasures with Đučaviča and Vezava) thought Esathonia.

(Or reunion Pleasures with you . . . and using it to charge your ceiling painting) thought back Mariza to her soul-mate, who was always with her in her thoughts.

"That first stork gave this Weech the idea of taking several chicks and raising them." signed Mariza. "This Weech thinks that the storks will be about to carry heavier burdens that owls when they are grown."

Maeba nodded in understanding.

"Do you think the storks with be able to carry something as large as a baby?" asked Maeba.

"Why would you want to have a stork carry a baby?" signed Mariza. "Are you thinking of having it follow you while you are on your broom?"

"No, this woman had not even considered that possibility." signed Maeba. "This woman is concerned about the future. Ceban has told us that when we start our own clan, babies that do not look Clan enough will not be accepted. In the old Clan, babies that the Leader did not accept were put out to die! This woman is so afraid of having an unacceptable baby that this woman avoids men who are not fully Clan. This woman is afraid the wrong man's spirit will defeat her totem. When you have finished training them, this woman would like to trade for a stork so she can send rejected babies to another clan."

"You do not need to trade for it!" signed Mariza "This Weech will gift you a Stork so you can send any rejected babies to be raised by This Leader's Clan.

But this Weech doe not think you need to worry about a man defeating you totem just by being near you. Only Sharing Pleasures makes babies . . . makes babies . . . makes . . ."

Mariza lost the ability to sign. as she was laughing too hard.

(Oh Sweet Luna! It's true! Luna is right! Storks DO bring babies!)

This summer also marked the official beginning of a rivalry of sorts. Mariza continued to try to tame a new animal each year. While Luna continued transfiguring a new one into existence. Many, like this year's Owl-bears, were not amenable to domestication and had to be released into the wild, or killed before they escaped into the wild.

Many Weeches and Weez-urs had come to the spring Mother Festival for the final Charging of Esathonia's painting of the ceiling of their cave. And based on the final result, it was decided to admit Easthonia into the clanlunae with her serving a summer as a Redfoot. So this summer, she was initiated into the ranks of the clanlunae.

When the Summer Gathering ended, Đelđuma ended her relationship with Wilmara. As only a young adult can, she'd frittered away the summer on child care and Pleasures. Now there were animals to be hunted and plants to be gathered. She no longer had free time to "go hunting" with Wilmara. Not unless they were hunting for real, to bring back meat for their cave. But in spite of the change in the relationship between the two women, Wilmara, Zariz and Đoroči remained the best of friends.

With the coming of Autumn, Luna began concentrating on teaching her students. So she and Zariz smoothly made the transition from lovers to Teacher and student.

Zariz was now getting one-on-one individual instruction on advanced Divination, potions and Herbalogy from Luna, Ayla and Iza, respectively, just had his mother, Mariza, had before him. He was also learning advanced Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes alongside Wilmara, Đoroči, Ceban and Drorg. Classes his mother had taken before him. But he was also learning things that his mother, Mariza, had been unable to grasp: advanced silent casting of Charms, Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Of course, Ceban and Drorg, had been casting silently from the begining. But for the other three this was a difficult new skill. By the end of winter, Zariz had even learned to apparate. (Another skill his mother never acquired).

Near the end of Autumn, Mariza, Esathonia and Vezava were out foraging for the last of the fall fruits, when they spotted and stranger approaching, leading a pair of reindeer that were pulling a travois loaded with supplies. Once she'd over come her shock, Mariza put down her basket and led the other two women to greet the stranger. As they approached, Mariza realized that the skins of which the stranger's clothes were made were all reindeer skins. The stranger had an odd look and way of moving that made it impossible for Mariza to guess the gender of the stranger.

"K fkalkn nfkđjfnekfđkfn neim mš Haratumariza," said the wo/man, as s/he grasped Mariza's hands. "Ai am kel Harat msš ekl Haratumarizoi, čild mš Hrećak."

"In the name of Luna I give you greetings," returned Mariza. " I am Mariza the Weech, Leader of the Hufflepuff Clan of the Clanluna, daughter of Ayla, born to the hearth of Zar, mother of Zariz, Širiža, Vantha, Zelana, and Donia. Mated to Esathonia, Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča."

"Mariza? . . . Haratumariza!" squealed the stranger as s/he fell to ground and bowed at Mariza's feet.

"Get up!" shout Mariza, as she tugged on the stranger's arm.

It had been years since she had heard this particular language spoken. But Mariza remembered enough to get some basic information from the stranger. Apparently, she was a Herat, One-who-Serves-the-Mother, for the Haratumoi, the people that Mariza had visited briefly during her journey here, years ago. This Herat was much younger than the one she had known back then. And apparently, her visit had caused big changes in their people. They had changed the name of their people to the Haratumarizoi. And they had decided that Haratumariza, or Mariza was the Great Mother! The deer had already been at the center of Haratumoi spirituality. Meeting Mariza's snorkacks had inspired them to domesticate reindeer.

Once Mariza had convinced the Herat to get up and spoken a little to hir, Mariza and the others, led the Herat and hir reindeer back towards the cave. As they drew closer, Herat spotted the small mixed herd of horses, mammoth, pushme-pullyous and snorkacks, grazing on the parktundra.

Like all strangers that encounter the Clanluna, Herat was suitably awed. This was the beginning a trade route between his people and the Hufflepuff clan of the Clanluna. . . But not before, Mariza discovered that this particular Herat was male and the father of her next daughter. (She'd stopped taking the totem strengthening herb so that Priamen could sire her next daughter. But hadn't expected the herb to be flushed from her system so early)

At the next Summer Gathering, Zariz went "hunting" exclusively with Đoroči's mate, Greeva. She had picked him at the previous Winter Mother festival.

The next year, Đoroči's other mate, Vojnza, picked Zariz at the Winter Mother Festival.

Zariz was now in his final year of magical studies. Learning the most advanced magic, like portkeys, that his teachers knew to teach. There were a few people who were more advanced in specific areas than any of the members of the Abraxas Clan and it was a shame that them were not there to teach. Mariza was more advanced in Care of Magical Creatures than anyone else alive. She and the Centaurs were slightly more advanced in Astronomy than any one else. And they had each gone in different directions in their studies. Mara was the most advanced person in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But she was no longer spoken of.

While Zariz was studying magic, Đelđuma was studying to be a clanluna from Iga and the other clanlunae. Đelđuma was the daughter Krstulović, the Đumbleđore Član's članluna. So it was expected that she would follow in her mother's and older sister's footsteps. All the Weeches were also trained to be clanlunae if the need arose, just as all Weez-urs were trained as mog-urs.

Finally the Summer Gathering arrived. In order to be ordained as clanlunae, Delduma and Wilmara would have to spend a summer as a redfoot. Luna's daughter, Kohnša, had volunteered by redfooted by Wilmara, even though she still had her 1st Rites.

There were 7 people needing a redfoot this year. Wearing only their red skirts, with the soles of their feet dyed red, Wilmara and Đelđuma gathered with the other redfoots as Iga gave them final instructions. This year's redfoots were: Thonda, Lana, Selene, Tayla, Đeđiča, Đelđuma and Wilmara. When it was time to begin, they all sashayed out of the cave with their sexiest walk and picked a young man. Wilmara picked the other young woman of the group, Kohnša.

Once everyone had arrived and the opening ceremonies were done, Luna gathered all the magical teachers to discuss the 5th and 7th year students. After that had agreed on who would be taking which 6th Year classes next year, the discussion turned to the 7th year students. . . .

"Ceban appears to have Clan memories of me up to around the time he was born," said Zeen. "Like a Clan man, he has trouble with creating new things, but he can cast any charm I could 20 years ago. As a result, I am no longer the only maker of decent wands or brooms. And I think the other men who are going to be in his Clan will turn out the same way.

Drorg, Đoroči, Zariz and Wilmara are all acceptably proficient in Charms."

"I haven't seen a student like Zariz before, ever." said Luna. "Maeba, with her Clan memories of me, could do anything I could do. But Zariz can do things I can't do. I don't just mean advanced potions either. He has a knack for combining different kinds of magic, even more so than his mother Mariza. I mean we've all seen how Mariza has combined Astronomy and Runes in that Stone circle of hers. Or how she combined potions, Runes and her mate's painting skill to create that ceiling of hers. But I think that if Zariz tried something like that he wouldn't need to bring in Zeen to cast the Charms to link them together. It's too bad he couldn't take arithmacy . . ."

"You've mentioned that branch of magic before," said Iza. "What is Arithmacy?"

"Well I didn't take Arithmacy myself," confessed Luna. "But I did ask my friend, Hermione about it once. They start in 3rd year by teaching Trigonometry and kind of math involving angles invented by the Greeks. In 4th Year, they learn Al-Gebra, a kind of Math invented by the Arabs. Though Hermione said that muggles actually use Al-Gebra to do trig. But I don't know how that would work. It is not until 5th year that Artithmacy really begins. It's a way of mathmatically describing magic that allows, at the really advanced level, the creation of new kinds of magic. I've heard that the muggles of my time have an analog called calculatorsaurus. It was apparently invented completely by a lone muggle genius named Fig Newton. He was the the Son of Abraham Lincoln and the half-brother of Hagar the Horrible. He had two sons: See-saw and Jacob Marley. I forget what they were famous for."

"Well, having Zariz in my advanced potions class had created a new situation for me," said Ayla. "As you know, ever since Iza, I have been teaching all of the Weeches who were taking both advanced Herbalogy and potions how to be Medicine Women. Until now, all of them have been my daughters or their daughters. But Zariz is the first man to be skilled in both. I tried to teach him a little about being a Medicine Woman to see if he could learn it. And when he learned that, I taught him more . . . . I think Zeen should perform the ceremony to make him our first Medicine Man."

The Summer Gathering was drawing to a close. Kohnša, the young woman that Wilmara had redfooted for, had asked Šarič of the Đumbleđore član to be her mate.

In a public ceremony Zariz, Đoroči, Ceban, and Drorg were ordained mog-urs (even though they probably wouldn't fill that role in their Clan unless therewas no one more senior to fill the role) Đelđuma and Wilmara were amongst those ordained as clanlunae. Then Zariz was ordained as the very first Medicine Man.

The next day, Đelđuma nervously approached Zariz.

"Zariz honey, you know how I mađe you promiše that when you finišhed your magičal training that we woulđ move bačk to live with my član?" asked Đelđuma, as she wrung her hands and refused to look her mate in the eye.

"Yes," answered Zariz, wondering why she was so nervous.

"Well, I just finished talking to Grević," said Đelđuma. "He'š šplitting off from our član štarting a new one and he'š aškeđ me to be hiš članluna. Pleaše Zariz! This woulđ be an opportunity to štart out frešh for both of uš!"

"Of course we can," replied Zariz. "I'll ta-"

Zariz's thoughts were interrupted as his mate squealed and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"So tell me about this idea for a new clan?" Zariz later asked Grević of the Đumbleđore Član.

"He's agreed?" Grević asked Đelđuma, as she nodded in reply. "Well, I will be Leader, Ood will be mog-ur and clanluna. But Đelđuma will be chief članluna. We have four weez-urs, but you would be our healing expert. . . Medicine Man . . ."

"Do you have a cave picked out?" asked Zariz.

"No," admitted Grević. "That will be our first priority. We'll travel with the tipis and hunt while we search for a suitable cave."

"Sounds like quite an adventure!" said Zariz. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"Looking forward to what?" asked Đoroči as he and his family strolled by.

Vojnza, Đoroči's 2nd mate, smiled at Zariz widely and wrapped her arm around his so she could put her head on his shoulder. Đoroči and Đelđuma rolled their eyes at her antics. She and Zariz had gone "hunting" often this summer and from the beginning she had tried to use her relationship with Zariz to make her mate jealous. But she had failed utterly. The two men's friendship was too strong to let her manipulations to come between them.

"We're starting a new član with Grević," explained Đelđuma.

"Really?" asked Đoroči. "Bren and Creba are doing the same thing. We're going to be a part of it."

"Looks like I'll be the only one staying with her own clan," said Wilmara, as she approached.

"What happened to kohnša?" asked Zariz.

"She asked Šarič of the Đumbleđore član to be her mate," replied Wilmara, sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Zariz, putting his free hand on her shoulder in sympathy.

"It's all right . . ." replied Wilmara wistfully. "Perhaps it's for the best. I'm not really supposed to Share Pleasures with her for a year after being her redfoot anyway. . . . guess I'm still the woman-who-mated-a-Unicorn. . ."

Her friends nodded thoughtfully.

"Anyway, I am going to miss you!" said Wilmara before hugging, Đoroči, then Zariz, Đelđuma, Greeva and somewhat reluctantly, Vojnza.

Soon it was time to ride the portkeys back to their caves. Zariz and Đelđuma would first be going back to the Đumbleđore član's cave. The others would be returning to Abraxas clan's cave.

-**Wilmara** Al (15) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, Clan-brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna,

- (3) - Unicorn

**Zariz** Ah (15) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Adopted by Thonda

-Đelđuma Đ (15) – Other, Krstulović's daughter

-Želžum (0) – ¼ Clan, Đelđuma's son, Weez-ur

**Đoroči** Đ (15) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's Son, Weez-Ur, Adopted by Lana

-Greeva A (15) - ¼ Clan daughter of Eva

- (0) - ¼ Clan, Greeva's son, Weez-ur

-Vojnza Va (19) – daughter of Larnza, Thelthut's 2nd widow, Lartur's 3rd widow, Đoroči's 2nd mate

-Lojnza Va (4) - daughter of Vojnza,

- (0) - 1/8 Clan, Vojnza's son, Weez-ur

**Ceban** Fm (15) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur

-Oga Fm (13) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-Meb fM (4) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

- (1) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

**Drorg** A (15) – ½ Clan son of Orga, Weez-ur

-Đrača Hđn (18) – Other Đelić's daughter, Drorg's mate

-Nožin (3) – ¼ Clan, Đrača's son, Weez-ur

- (0) – ¼ Clan, Đrača's son, Weez-ur

Hufflepuff Clan

Mariza (30) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Soul Bond to Esathonia, mated to Esathonia, Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Vantha H (10) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Zelana H (1) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (1) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

- 5 Blink-wolves (10)

- 1 blink-dog (8)

- 2 blink dogs (5)

- 4 blink dogs (1)

- 3 Blink dongs (0)

- 2 dogs (7)

- 4 dogs (4)

- 8 dogs (1)

- 6 dogs (0)

- (5) female cave bear

- 3 snowy owls (6)

- 9 snowy owls (1)

-Ent (2)

-Entwife (2)

-Esathonia (21) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan, Soul-Bond to Mariza, Mariza's Mate

-Krebala (3) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

- (0) - 1/4 Clan, Esathonia's son, Weez-ur

Priamenedesatyr (32) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna, Esathonia's 2nd mate

-Zurbgranaza (28) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's 2nd mate

- Zurbgranazaga (13) 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizurba (10) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (4) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

- (0) - 1/2 Clan - Zurbgranazaga's son

-Marbgra (9) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

-Đučaviča Đ (30) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 3rd mate, Zuradan's 3rd mate (Hare totem)

-Marižađa (11) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-Marčič (7) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (4) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

- (0) - Other, Đučaviča's son.

Zuradan (28) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (24) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 4th mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (9) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (3) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

- (0) - Other, Vezava's Daughter

-Đebotiča Hđ (21) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 5th mate

-Đeebot (6) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (3) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

- (0) - Other, Đebotiča's son

Zuradaz – (25) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza, (Mammoth totem)

-Vojkovica (25) – Other, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, mate of Zuradaz, (Shamois totem)

-Marojkova (9) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Mojadaza (6) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Vojkovica

-Hojkova (3) – ½ Clan, Vojkovica's son

- (0) - 1/4 Clan, Vojkovica's son, Weez-ur

-Zuragakama (10) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Muraga (7) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragavaka

-Zurvgakava (40) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgaka, widow of Zurvragun, 2nd mate of Zuradaz

-Zurvgakavama (10) -1/32 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakavamza (7) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Hurvga (2) - 1/8 Clan daughter of Zurvgakava

-Zurvgakazma (10) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Murvgaka (7) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Huradan (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zurvgakaza

-Zuragakadama (10) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada

Zuragavaz (29) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragavaka, former-future Leader

-Zuragakadaza (27)– 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakadazad (12) – 1/64 Clan son of Zuragakadaza, former-future leader

-Zuragakadazama (10) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Muragakadaza (6) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

-Hurava (3) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

- (0) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zuragakadaza

- Zuragakaba (39) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragaka, widow of Zurvgav, 2nd mate of Zuragavaz

-Zuragakabama (10) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Zuramariza (7) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

-Hurvga (4) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

- (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba

Zurvgak (25) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava, mog-ur

-Zuragakabaza (24) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgak

-Zarama (9) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Marama (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Huraza (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

- (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakabaza

-Larnza (39) – daughter of Larnzia, widow of Vojkov, Rethaz and Veltin, 2nd mate of Zurvgak

-Lojkova (11) – daughter of Larnza

-Lojnza (2) – daughter of Larnza

-Varkta (10) – daughter of Larnuira,

-Varntruia (5) – daughter of Larnuira,

-Lontura (21) – daughter of Larnva, Vorktur's 2nd widow, 3rd mate of Zurvgak

- (0) - 1/32 Clan, Lontura's son

Zubgranev (25) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurbgrana

-Zuragakadava (24) - 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakada, mate of Zurbgranev

-Maraga (9) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Mubaza (6) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Hurgrana (3) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

- (0) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zuragakadava

-Larnva (36) – daughter of Larnzia, widow of Lontur, Vonnur and Vezav, 2nd mate of Zubgranev

-Lonta (12) – daughter of Larnva

-Lantura (4) – daughter of Larnva

- (0) - 1/32 Clan, Larnva's son

-Larnoja (16) – daughter of Larnza, Lontur's 2nd widow, 3rd mate of Zubgranev

- (0) - 1/32 Clan, Larnoja's daughter

Zurvgakun (22) - 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakava,

-Zuragakabava (21) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakaba, mate of Zurvgakun

-Zuragama (6) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Huraga (3) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

- (0) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zuragakabava

-Larnzava (22) – daughter of Larnza, Vezav's widow, 2nd mate of Zurvgakun

-Lezava (7) – daughter of Larnzava

- (0) - 1/32 Clan, Larnzava's son

-Larnvaza (18) – daughter of Larnva, Vezav's 2nd widow, 3rd mate of Zurvgakun

-Lezvaza (4) Daughter of Larnvaza

- (0) - 1/32 Clan, Larnvaza's son

-Whinney and various other horses

-3 hives of Bees

- Muta (6) mammoth

-3 snorkacks

-3 pushme-pullyous

"Zariz, Đoroči and Wilmara have continued Stargazing with me every summer," announced Ekwus. "And from what they've told me they continue studying the sky all year. Zariz seems to be the ring-leader. I think if we had


	51. Chapter 112: Ceban's Clan

CL112

Clanluna

Chapter 112: Ceban's Clan

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

NOTE: In retrospect, I should have started a new fic when I jumped ahead to begin the Mara/Mariza storyline. And now that I'm approaching page 20, I realize that I will not be able to finish the story as one unit.

At the same time, I am being nibbled by a pair of plot bunnies: Zariz's new Clan and Maeba's new Clan. So I'm going to go ahead a start a new thread.

For those of you who are new. This is a continuation of Clanluna.

[URL= ?ubb=get_topic;f=13;t=000562]Clanluna[/URL]

Here is some background information:

This story was cannon EC until the mog-urs' ceremony. When Creb's mind contacted Ayla's they were both changed, turning them in the worlds first Wizard and first Witch. Creb saw in Ayla's future memories a world without the Clan, but he saw a way for the Clan to continue. Creb had Ayla pull Luna back into the past.

Luna is from from a world that in almost the cannon Harry Potter world up to the end of book 7 with a few minor changes. She has been stuck in the past for decades.

Major Characters:

Luna - Luna Lovegood from the Harry Potter series. Mated Creb and later Thonlan. She is the only one in the world who can transfigure things into future artifacts like iron cooking pots. She has created a variety of magical creatures some of which are domesticated. All Weeches (Witches) are descended matrilineally from Either Luna or Ayla.

Ayla - Ayla from EC series. All Weeches descended from her are trained as medicine women. The world's most skilled potions Mistress

Thonlan - Thonolan from Valley of the Horses. Luna resurected him, but he is stuck at 17 years old until he dies again, or Luna dies, or she releases him.

Iga - After joining Luna's Clan, Iga founded the religion that reveres Luna as a goddess. All Weeches are currently trained to be priestesses of Luna at the same time that are learning magic.

Zeen - Son of Luna and Creb. All Weez-urs (Wizards) are descended patrilineally from him. (and ultimately, Creb) He is more Skilled with Charms than anyone else in the world. And makes the worlds best brooms, wands and portkeys. He is currently The Mog-Ur. All Weez-urs are trained as mog-urs.

Mara - Oldest daughter of Luna and Thonlan. The World's first Dark Lady. She is currently building an army in her guise as Gaea, Goddess of the Sungaea. The world's most skilled at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Wilmara - Daughter of Mara, Grandaughter of Luna and Thonlan, Is a lesbian virgin who has not taken a mate. she has a unicorn, instead.

Mariza - Daughter of Ayla and Dyondar (Jondolar) The world's most skilled at Care of Magical (and non magical) creatures. Is a Lesbian and mated to 5 women, some of whom have male mates.

Zariz - Son of Mariza, Grandson of Luna, Creb, Ayla, and Jondolar. Is skilled in every magical art. Trained as a Medicine man.

Vezava - mated to Mariza. founder of the religion that reveres Mariza as a goddess.

Đučaviča - mated to Mariza, mother of Đoroči, sister of Đelđuma

Đelđuma - mate of Zariz, Sister of Đučaviča.

Ceban - son of Zeen. Is more Clan than any Weez-ur since Creb. Has partial Clan memories derived from Zeen and Creb. Has started a Clan of similar men with Clan mates.

Maeba - daughter of Luna and Ranec.

At the begining of Each page of the thread will be a Clan list. Story chapters will be further down the thread.

I will now go back a few years to the Maeba subplot

Chapter 112: Ceban's Clan

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

It was a nice Autumn day, so 13-year old Maeba had taken her basket out to gather some late growing herbs. Spotting a gurdy bush, Maeba pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed at the planet.

"Fodere!" shouted Maeba, as a yellow ray shot out of her wand and started to push the dig away from the roots of the plant.

"Miba?" said a man's voice.

Maeba turned to see Ceban, one of her mother's students from another clan. He was 3/4 Clan and everyone knew that he was somehow different than any Weez-ur. It wasn't just that he couldn't pronounce all the sounds of the Languages of the Others. He also had partial Clan memories. More than any Other Weez-ur.

"It's Maeba," corrected the girl. "Ma-ee-ba"

"Maa-iiii-ba, Maaa-eee-ba" struggled Ceban. "Maaeeeba, Maeba"

"This man would like to speak with you" signed Ceban.

"What does Ceban want to speak of," signed Maeba, back at him.

"Zeen has urged this man to start his own Clan," replied Ceban. "This Clan would be a Clan for Weez-urs like this man. We would only take Clan women as mates. So that the children of our Clan would be more Clan than this man."

"This girl has heard about this," signed Maeba. Knowing that Ceban could not speak in languages of the Others. She was using Clan signs with him to be polite.

"The problem with Zeen's plan is that the mates of Weez-ur's usually only have Weez-ur children." signed Ceban. "Any woman may have a child that is a Weez-ur. But Weeches only come from mothers who are Weeches. If we want our Clan tp have both Weez-urs and Weeches, we need a Clan woman who is a Weech. This man just finished a changing things learning with Luna. She was teaching about changing people. This man thinks that if a Weech were to be changed into a Clan woman, then our problem would be solved."

"So you want this girl to be Transfigured into a Clan woman and mate you?" Signed Maeba, before switching to English. "Hmmm. So I would be the first Clan Weech? That would certainly make me unique. I'm getting tired of being one of the many daughters of the Luna, anyway."

"If this girl did as you ask, would she have to behave as a proper Clan woman?" Signed Maeba.

"You do not have the memories to act like a Clan woman," signed Ceban. "And this man"s Clan memories are derived from Zeen. We will be Clan in a new way."

"If this girl agrees to this, this girl wants some things," signed Maba. "This girl wants to be a woman-who-hunts. This girl want to continue to be allowed to learn and use magic, if she is able. This girl wants to be our Clan's Clanluna and Medicine Woman. And this woman wants to right say: No to any man, especially to the Signal."

Ceban had been nodding his ascent to all her conditions as she made them.

"I"ll tell you what," said Maeba, switching back to English. "When I become a woman, I will ask for you to perform my 1st Rites. If I like how you treat me, I will consider joining your Clan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Luna.

"Yes mother. I'm tired of being yet another daughter of the Luna," replied Maeba. "It's why I chose Ceban for my 1st rites."

"I don't know what may happen, you could lose your magic!" warned Luna.

"Even if I became the world's first squib, I would still be unique." said Maeba. "If you don't do this for me I'll get someone else . . . someone who doesn't have your skill at transfiguration."

"All right, but if you change your mind, remember: the longer you stay that way, the harder it will be to change your back." explained Luna, before waving her wand in a silent transfiguration.

When Luna was done, Maeba's coloration have not changed. She still had Ranec's black hair and Luna' gray eyes. Her skin tone was still a tan, halfway between her parents. But her shape had changed a lot. She had become a woman of the Clan.

"How do you feel?" asked Luna.

"t eels rang," said Maeba. "el ats od. Not ben ab to pek Engi il tak som get sed to."

"What?" asked Luna.

"This woman said it feels not-Clan." signed Maeba. "Not being able to speak like the Others will take some getting used to."

"This is what I foresaw," said Luna. "Since you can't speak spoken languages any more, you can't say the incantations. If you don't learn to cast silently, you'll have lost the ability to use a wand. So let's give it a try. I want you to hear the incantation in your mind as you try to cast a levitation charm."

Maeba concentrated for a moment, then swished and flicked her wand. . . . nothing happened.

"It's all right," assured Luna. "Try again."

Again Maeba concentrated, before swishing and flicking her wand. Luna started rising into the air.

"You did it" cried Luna, before stretching out in mid-air. "Now I think I'll just take a little nap."

Further testing showed that Maeba now had Clan memories . . . of Luna and her mothers before her. Anything Luna, or her Matrilineal ancestors had leaned up until the time of conception, was now easy for her to learn. She just need to be reminded. New things, however, were hard for her to learn. Maeba decided it to remain fully Clan and was mated to Groom.

Ceban had gathered the future members of his Clan together. All of the men, like him, were 3/4 Clan. None of them could speak the languages of the Others. And they all had partial Clan memories derived from Zeen and Creb. Ceban's mate Oga, and Groom's mate, Maeba were fully Clan. Žorvnaž and Zorv were both Weez-urs and had just become adults. But neither of them was old enough to begin their magical training. Ceban and persuaded them to leave their Clan and move here a year early.

"This man wishes to express regret that you two were unable to find mates this summer," signed Ceban. "Groom and I have discussed you with our mates and have agreed that you don't need to ask permission if you want to Relieve your Needs with one of our mates."

The men all nodded at this. Their memories of how a good mate should act were strongest of Zeen's mates, especially Griga.

"The clanlunae will still be available if you need them also," signed Maeba. "This woman will begin her Clanluna training this year, so this woman can be our Clan's clanluna."

"You will also be our Medicine Woman unless we can get someone better," mused Ceban. "When looking for mates next summer, you two should try to either get a daughter of Ayla to agree to be transformed like Maeba, or we should try to get a Clan woman from the line of Ayla's Clan sister, Uba."

"Until then, this man and Ceban will be sharing a hearth," signed Groom. "And we invite you to join with us. Oga and Maeba will perform your women's tasks that you can't remember how to do for yourself."

The next Winter, Maeba had her first child, a daughter.

At the next Summer Gathering, Žorvnaž and Zorv found mates. But there was a third Clan woman who needed a mate. Ceban took her as his 2nd mate. Now that they had enough women, Maeba was given the Signal much less often by the other men besides her mate, Groom. Maeba was missing the attention. She had found that she actually liked it when there were fewer women, and the men had to share her and Oga.

A year later, Broogran and his mate, Oda joined their proto-clan. This was also the year that Maeba finished her training, both as a Weech and a Clanluna. She was Broogran's redfoot before he was mated. Maeba had found it difficult to learn things that Luna or her ancestors didn't know. So she had been able to learn more than most Weeches, but she had not been able to handle the advanced potions. Ayla rejected her as a potential Medicine woman. Maeba was disapointed. She'd tried so hard to learn potions. But she kept getting flashes of Luna trying to make potions while a greasy haired man screamed in her face. And if Maeba pushed herself too hard to learn potions, she have flashbacks to the time when Luna had been Forced before 1st Rites by a man wearing a skull mask. Still, Maeba knew as much as Luna did about Herbalogy.

Clanluna training had been a challenge too. Some parts of it were Easy, especially techiques to enhance the Sharing of Pleasures. Apparently, at least one of Luna's ancestors had been some sort of Priestess that was similar to a clanluna. The hard part was learning the rules of being a clanluna. Some of them came easy. Many of Luna's ancestors had prohibitions against Sharing Pleasures with your parents, children, siblings or yourself. But other things were hard to remember. The idea that Relieving your own Needs was selfish, was not something Maeba had the memories for.

The next winter brought Maeba's second child, a son.

At the end of the next Summer Gathering, a new couple joined them. Doon and Doova were mated and joined them.

"Many (3) new clans are forming," signed Ceban. "This man thinks that it is time that we left too."

"But what about our magic training?" signed Broogran, who had just started learning Astronomy this summer.

"This man has now finished his magical training, and Maeba finished a year ago." signed Ceban. "The two of us can train you both. And this man has learned how to make wands and brooms."

"The methods used to train people of the Clan in Magic are different, anyway," signed Maeba. "The Others do not have the memories for magic. They have to put their memories in books. With us, we just need to be reminded. Ceban and this Weech can teach you."

"Where will we go?" signed Doon.

"This man has seen a memory," signed Ceban. "A memory of a cave that an ancestral Clan lived in, A cave with an overhanging rock. We will journey there to make our home.

"This man has also seen that memory," signed Zorv. "It would make our journey shorter if we left the Summer Gathering with Mariza's clan."

After riding the portkey back with Mariza's Hufflepuff clan, Mariza offered to hold a Mother festival for the visiting clan, but Ceban declined. He didn't want to delay their journey and was afraid the men of the Others totems would defeat the women's of his Clan.

And so, they set out on their voyage. Before they left, Esathonia had recited the most basic Zelandonii words and their meanings to them so that if they met any, they would understand. One recitation was enough for the Clan women, and the 3/4 Clan men would retain quite a bit of what they had heard.

When Ceban started leading his Clan, the Clan women, quickly fell into place behind Maeba. She and the men had been walking all together in a group. But the Clan women had memories that provided a definite protocol about their order of travel. Seeing them act like this, reactivated some memories in the men and soon the group was walking in a line by rank, with the men is front and the women behind Maeba. The Cave Bears, one for each man, ambled along behind the group at their own pace, foraging as they went. Sometimes one or more of the bears would fall behind, then race to catch up. An Owl, rested on Maeba's shoulder. It would hunt tonight, unless someone used it to send a message.

The group was able to travel much lighter because all their possessions had been shrunk down. Even before they'd left, everyone in the Clan wore Clan-style wraps when the weather was warmer. Maeba was dressed that way now, with a fur tied around her hip and her upper half bare. She'd tried hunting that way once after she had been transformed into a woman of the Clan. But even that young, she had developed enough that she found running uncomfortable. So, when hunting in the warm weather, Maeba wore a summer-dress that offered her support. With the owl digging its' claws into her, Maeba was thinking she'd need to wear it for traveling too. She needed some kind of protection for her shoulder. Perhaps she'd modifiy the carrying sling she was using to hold her son in. Maeba, and everyone else had winter leggings, tunics and parkas packed away. But, Maeba knew she was the only one with the memories to make more of them. When their current ones wore out, they would be wearing Clan-style wraps in the winter too, unless Maeba made them something.

All of the women except Maeba and Grega had come from either Durc's Flamel Clan or its' daughter clan, Myrdyn. So they were already used to a more Clan lifestyle than Maeba was. But without people of the Others around, the women were pushing them more and more to act Clan. It surprised Maeba how quickly they were changing to a real Clan. More like, going back to being Clan. The memories of the women were stronger than their current life experiences. The Clan women didn't quite know what to make of Maeba. She didn't have the same memories as them. Their memories didn't know what to do with a female religious figure or a female using magic or a woman-who-hunts. Their current life experiences made it a little easier to deal with. And they could deal with Maeba being the Medicine Woman. But mostly, they treated Maeba like one of the men. They did what she commanded them to, waited on her, sometimes they even tried to anticipate her needs. Maeba wondered what would happen if she gave one of them the Signal. They'd probably submit and try to Relieve her Need. Maeba enjoyed Pleasures with women. Gaining Clan memories of her mother, Luna, who was as mated to Ayla as she was to Thonlan, had opened her mind to the possibility. And her several months long relationship with Wilmara, which had begun when the girl asked her help in using Pleasures to charge a Rune, had confirmed that Maeb did, indeed, enjoy Pleasures with both men and women. But she wouldn't want to command a Clan woman who felt she was compelled to obey to Relieve her Needs. That would be too much like Forcing a woman. So at Summer Gatherings, she'd go "hunting" with various women.

This summer, Ceban had confronted her about it. Let her know in no uncertain terms that she was not to allow a woman of the Others to defeat her totem. That if ANY woman of his clan had a baby that was not Clan enough, that baby would NOT be accepted. Maeba almost left his clan right then! . . . But it was too late . . . She had been Clan too long to be changed back. Maeba remembered how people had stared at her when she was first transformed . . . how members of other clans STILL stared at her. So she stayed where she was. Mariza had promised her a stork once they were trained. But Maeba knew it would break her heart to give up one of her children. If she ever wanted a woman to "hunt" with outside of the Summer Gatherings, she'd have to find someone like her: a woman of the Others who had been transfigured into a woman of the Clan. Thus far, she had not talked anyone into it. None of Ayla's daughters wanted to give up magic for her. But she knew Groom would be open to the idea. Although the men only had partial Clan memories, their memories were derived from Zeen. And it was his memories that guided them in how to treat their mates and how their mates should act. While the other women pushed Maeba and the men to be more properly Clan, the men pushed the women to act more like Zeen's mates. This is why the men had been so willing to give each other permanent permission to Signal their mates when there were not enough Clan women for everyone to have a mate, and why it continued now that there were enough women. Usually men did stick with their own mates. But if their mate were not available, they would use another mates mate to Relieve their Needs. And Maeba, the clanluna with Clan memories of the Others, fit their preconceptions about how a woman should act. By now, Maeba was well aware that all of the men considered her the most attractive of all the women.

Maeba had, by now, gotten to know them well enough to realize that the men had slightly different memories derived from Zeen telling them how an idea mate should act. Ceban's and Zorv's memories of Jukičva were strongest. Groom's were of Đišič, and Žorvnaž' were of Griga. Maeba wasn't certain who the other two mem remembered best. But it was clear from their behavior that they thought Maeba was the sexiest woman in their clan.

And so the women treated Maeba as an outsider because she wasn't a proper Clan woman. And the men treated Maeba as an outsider because they were more interested in "hunting" with her than actual hunting with her.

As the afternoon waned, Ceban signaled a halt to set up camp for the night. Maeba was the only woman with a tipi, the other women had Clan-style lean-to's with hide covers. Ceban, Maeba and Groom enlarged all the women's shrunken possessions, and women started setting up camp, while the men tried to hunt up some fresh meat. Maeba silently waved her wand as the tipi poles danced into formation tied themselves together and the cover levitated in to place and pinned itself. She them went inside and began organizing their bedding and possessions. Although she wasn't good enough in potions to take the last two years and officially become a Medicine Woman, Maeba had been taught healing as part of her clanluna training. Some clanlunae, like Maeba, were the only healers in their clan. Ceban and Groom knew potions as well as Maeba. But she had two more years of Herbalogy training than them. And before she left, Ayla had given her a supply of potions that were too complex for Maeba to make for herself.

Maeba had just finished feeding her son, Greeb, again when her mate, Groom entered the tipi with a pair of rabbits he's stunned with his wand before breaking their necks. Maeba used a silent flesh cutting charm to skin and dress the rabbits before adding them to vegetable stew she had boiling in a wooden bowl. She cast another heating charm on the contents of the bowl to help it continue to simmer. Her daughter, Mooba had gathered most of the vegetables used in the stew during the day as they walked. At three years old, the Clan Weech was more like a 6-year-old girl of the Others.

Once she'd fed her family and put them to bed. (The owl was out hunting and Groom's Cave bear was sleeping just outside the tipi entrance hole) Maeba and Grooms crawled into the furs together for a good night's sleep. . . . . After Relieving each others Needs . . .

Ravenclaw Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ceban** Fmr (17) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-Oga Fmr (15) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-fMeb fMr (6) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (3) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (0) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

-Gregra Ar (10) – Clan, daughter of Grooga, Ceban's 2nd mate

- Ar (1) - Clan, Gregra's son, Weez-ur

**Groom** Fr (16) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-**Maeba** Ar (18) – Clan, (former Other), (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Groom's mate, N:C,T,D,H,R,Cr,Div

-Mooba Ar (3) - Clan, Maeba's daughter, Weech

-Greeb Ar (0) - Clan, Maeba's son, Weez-ur

**Žorvnaž** Fr (14) – ¾ Clan son of Borvna, Weez-ur

-Grorvma Fmr (11) – Clan, Cruma's daughter

- fmr (4) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (1) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

**Zorv** Fmr (14) ¾ Clan, Cruma's Son, Weez-Ur

-Bora fr (10) – Clan daughter of Borvna, Zorv's mate

- fr (1) - Clan, Bora's son, Weez-ur

**Broogran** Ar (11) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

-Oda Fr (8) – Clan, Groogra's daughter

- fr (0) - Clan, Oda's son, Weez-Ur

Doon Fr (10) – ¾ Clan, son of Oova, Weez-Ur

-Doova Fr (7) – Clan, Oova's daughter, Doon's mate

-various Cave bears

-Owl


	52. Chapter 113: Grević' član

You guessed right. The sons of Creb want their cave back.

CL113

Clanluna

(In the pašt I've ušeđ funny letterš to inđičate Englišh with a Đumbleđore ačćent. I'm not using them when they speak their native language except for nameš and čertain worđš.)

Chapter 113: Grević' član

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Zariz and his family rode the portkey back to the home of the Đumbleđore Član. He and his son, Želžum were the only ones who were not members of the Đumbleđores, so for everyone else this was going home for the last time. A Group of them were hiving off from the Đumbleđore član, and Zariz, who had gotten Đelđuma to mate him on the condition that after his magical training ended, they would move back to her član, was going with them. Seeing everyone else go back to their stone-houses. Zariz asked:

"Do we need to set up the tipi?"

"No, I'm certain we can stay with my mother tonight," replied Đelđuma, before leading him into the cave.

The cave was much smaller than either his mother, Mariza's cave, or the Luna's cave. The Đumblđores had made up for their small cave by piling stones to make stone houses. Đelđuma was the daughter of the chief clanluna of the Đumbleđore član, and her mother's mate was the Leader. So their hearth had room for two guests and a small child.

After they had settled and eaten dinner, Grević asked them out to the cave's central fire. The rest of their proto-član was already present, sitting around the fire.

"I called you all together because we need to discuss a few things before we leave tomorrow," began Grević. He had the brown hair and hazel eyes that most of the Đumbleđores had, but his Clan heritage showed in is decreased height and prominent brow ridges. "I think we are going to have to leave the boats behind."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Igača. "How will we fish?"

"I know. It will be a hardship." agreed Grević "But a good place to live looks a lot different from a good place to fish. We'll have to come back for them after we find our cave."

"We've got four Weez-urs," suggested Đeeš. "Once we find a good cave, we could apparate back, and make a portkey to bring back the boats."

"Why don't we just shrink the boats and take them with us?" asked Zariz.

"You can do that? Of course you can! Having four Weez-urs in our član is going to be great!" said Grević.

"Something you said earlier . . . do you mean you're starting a new clan but don't already have a cave picked out for it?" asked Zariz.

"No, and I'll need all you Weez-ur types to sniff one out for us," replied Grević.

"Has anyone besides me taken all five years of Divination?" asked Zariz.

The other three Weez-urs shook their heads.

"Then I guess I'll do some readings and let the rest of you know," announced Zariz.

When Zariz did his readings, he discounted the possibilities that were to the South. The Nott član was already living there were the river flows into the sea. He also discounted moving over the ridge and into the valley between the mountains. The Everarđ član already lived there. It had been recently discovered that the river nearest them was the same river that flowed into the sea where the Nott član lived. A član was hiving off of the Everarđs and was planning to live on the banks of the river, up stream from their old član. So Zariz concentrated his search to the North, along the coast. Not only would this bring him closer to his mother's clan, he knew that the rest of his new član would want to be on the sea coast. After doing geomantic readings, scrying and reading the entrails of a ptarmigan, Zariz found an area where there was sure to be good place for them to live.

The next morning, Đelđuma helped Cover Zariz with Warming potion before he took flight on his broom. He flew North for several hours along the coast before he found the area where he had foreseen a cave to be located. Seeing it from the air, Zeen saw that there was a river flowing into the sea. Up stream a short way, there was a large waterfall and above the waterfall was a large lake.

Zariz landed his broom, then apparated back to the Đumbleđore član with a: Pop!

Now that he had been there, Zariz could make a portkey to the area. Once he had gotten dressed, gathered the rest of the član together. Now that he had been there, Zariz could make a portkey to the place. The whole član was able to travel there in an instant. The Weez-urs stunned and shrunk the animals, as well as the člans possessions, Then all the members of the Peverel član grabbed the mammoth hide, Zariz had turned into a portkey.

Once they had arrived, Zariz pulled out his divining rod and began dousing out the actual location of the cave. The other members of the član followed him as he doused, led by Grević the Leader, Ood the mog-ur and Đelđuma the clanluna. They had appeared on the shore of the Sea, where the river flowed into it. Some islands could be seen offshore. Inland, was a forest and the sound of a waterfall. As Zariz dowsed, he led them further and further from the river across rocky ground. Finally the group came to a stop as they reached their destination. There was a tall cliff with a large rock overhang.

"That's it?" asked Androm.

"No, it's perfect!" said Grević, "Look at all these rocks on the ground! We can build lot of stone-houses!"

"Or perhaps, one big one," suggested Ood.

"Yes! If we add on to that rock overhang we could make a series of interconnected stone-houses, like the partitions in our old cave," exclaimed Đeeš.

"Well the first thing we need to do is set up camp," proclaimed Grević.

Using their wands, Ood, Zariz, Đeeš, and Zoub quickly cleared away enough of the forest to set up their tipis. They then used magic to assist in erecting the tipis and enlarging their possessions. The animals were enlarged and revived last.

After some discussion, it was decided to wall up the rock overhang and turn it into a ritual room. Attached to it would be a large central chamber, with six rooms attached to it. One for each family. When Zariz requested that his room be extra-large so that he could take care of patients, Ood wanted a bigger room for mog-ur things, and Grević wanted a bigger room because he was leader. In the end, it was decided to make each family's room the same size, but to make them extra large.

Grević had feared that they would not be able to finish the complex before winter. But the four Weez-urs were able to levitate large stones that he had thought were possible to build with. By the end of the day, they had enclosed the rock overhang as a room, and built the walls of the large central chamber. Moving the stones was no problem with magical assistance. It was stacking them properly so that they would be air-tight that had delayed things this much.

After Đelđuma had fed her mate and child their dinner, she turned to Zariz and said:

"I need to discuss some things with Ood, can you watch Želžum?"

"Certainly," replied Zariz.

"Thanks!" said Đelđuma, as she kissed her mate goodbye before stepping out of the tipi.

A few minutes later, Ood's mates Igača and Đoročia entered the tipi, bringing their children with them.

"What brings you here tonight?" asked Zariz.

"Your mate wanted to talk private clanluna things with ours," explained Igača.

Just then, Zariz heard Đelđuma gasp, in Pleasure. The wall of the tipis did not muffle sound very much and he could hear her in the next tipi. He didn't need to be a seer to guess what they were doing.

"clanluna things . . . . Hmmmm . . . . Looks like I may need to get to know you two goddesses a little better," said Zariz, with a wink.

Igača smiled at that, while Đoročia blushed and giggled.

In the next tipi, Đelđuma were Sharing Pleasures sitting, facing each other, with her on his lap. Very slowly she rocked back and forth as she kissed him and gazed into his eyes. Leaning back, but still gazing into his eyes, Đelđuma said:

"mmmm! . . . . I think I'm going to like having a male članluna in the same član! . . . . mmmm! . . . . so I wanted to talk about . . . . mmm . . . . our roles as članluna and mog-ur in the same član . . ."

"mmm . . . can we talk about this after we are done?" panted Ood. "I mean . . . mmm . . . I can't think clearly while you do that . . . mmmm . . . right now I would give you anything you asked . . . ."

"mmmm . . . that's why and wanted to discuss it like this," moaned Đelđuma. "I'll tell you a secret . . . mmm . . . right now I'm willing to let you have anything you want too! . . . mmm . . . so let's just be honest about what we want and . . . mmm . . . try to make each other's dreams come true. . . ."

"mmm . . . well in the Đumbleđore član, I felt like your mother did not let me be a proper mog-ur. . . . she had been the članluna of her član for so many years without a mog-ur that she did not know how to make room for a mog-ur. . . . That is why I persuaded Grević to start a new član. . . . so I could be the mog-ur. . . . I am not happy to have to share power with a članluna . . . well, I was not until now . . ." panted Ood.

"mmm . . . I know what you mean . . . I grew up with my mother as the članluna and no mog-ur or medicine woman . . . . but my time with the Luna's član has opened my eyes on how to have both. . . . how about we share matings, and funerals . . . . I will name babies and you will find and announce their totems. . . . You will lead Mens Ceremonies and hunting ceremonies . . . . I will lead Women's Ceremonies and Mother Festivals . . . . my mate, Zariz, will do healing, but we . . . will assist him . . . also, I want . . . . I want . . . . I want to do special clanluna only ceremonies . . . like this . . . and more Mother Festivals . . . ." moaned Đelđuma.

"mmmm . . . right now I want to give you every thing you want," panted Ood.

"Oh Yes! Give it to me!" moaned Đelđuma

"mmm . . . we'll see it I still feel that way when we have calmed down . . ." panted Ood.

When Đelđuma returned to her tipi, she had not bothered to get dressed. She'd washed off in the river and was carrying her tunic, leggings and boots in her hands as she entered the tipi.

Zariz, Igača and Đoročia were laughing. But their laughter abruptly stopped when Đelđuma entered the tipi.

"Well, looks like it's time to go back," said Igača. "Thank you for a lovely evening!"

"Yes, you're right, we WILL have to get to know one another better," added Đoročia, as she glanced at Đelđuma's nakedness.

Once the two women and their children were gone, Zariz turned to his mate.

"Did you have a good discussion of clanluna things?" asked Zariz.

"Oh, Yes! It was very productive." replied Đelđuma.

"Yes, we could hear you," said Zariz.

"Jealous?" asked Đelđuma.

"Only if you are too tired for more," replied Zariz.

"Not even close!" said Đelđuma as she lay back on the furs and gave her mate a sultry gaze. "Ood and I may have Shared Pleasures, but their was no Need Relieving. I think Ood's mates will be quite pleased with the state I left him in. . . . Now come down here and Relieve my Needs."

The next night, Đelđuma paid a similar visit to Androm to negotiate his role as a male članluna under her.

It was 5 days before the multi-roomed stone-house was finished. The whole član cheered when Ood levitated to final stone into place. Everyone started heading to the tipis for their belongings where Ood announced:

"Grević should lead us on a hunt. If the hunt is successful, then we can make the new cave our home."

For the rest of the evening, Grević organized hunting strategy. When they were in the Đumbleđore član, men and women had hunted together and weapons had not been segregated by gender. But in the decades since they had joined the clanluna, more and more women had adopted the bow and the sling. Of the hunters who were going. Grević, Đoročia, Androm and Lorka would all be armed with spears. Grević, Đeeš and Zoub had their wands. While Ood would be flying overhead on his broom scouting out game.

The next morning before they set out, the Weez-urs silenced their feet. Đoročia helped her mate with the warming potion before he took flight. As soon as he rose off the ground, Ood realized how difficult this might be. They hadn't really had time to explore this area. But they didn't appear to have a steppe or park-tundra where large herbivores lived. They had Sea and a lake and a river and forest. Lots of forrest. Trying to douse while flying was difficult, but soon, Ood found something under the trees. He signed to the others what he had found and where. But Grević didn't understand. Androm had to translate his signs. Clan signs had been Androm and Ood's first language, learned from their mother, Iga. Zariz and Zoub had both learned it at an early age too. Đeeš had picked it up during his years of training to be a Weez-ur. The others only knew bits of sign. But Grević was seeing how useful signing could be during a hunt. He resolved to learn more.

The hunters spread out so far that the could barely see each other in the forrest and headed towards the prey. They had encircled them before they saw them. The deer tried to flee, but there was no safe direction to run. With the spear wealders and the Weez-urs on opposite sides from each other. The Weez-urs could deflect any spears that missed their targets and the spear throwers didn't have to worry about hitting each other.

There was a mass of confusion as people threw spears and Weez-urs cast spells. When the rest of the deer had escaped, it was found that Grević and Đoročia had each felled a deer. And Zariz had stunned another. Their work on the Stone-house had not been in vain!

The Weez-urs shrunk the deer and carried them back to camp, where they were butchered and cooked. But not before Grević buried the hearts where each deer had fallen and shared a piece of the liver with each of the hunters.

After the dinner feast, the hunters acted out the hunt in a dance with Đoročia and Lorka playing the part of the deer. At the climax of the dance, when both the deer were dead, a low growl emerged from the stone-house. Everyone look towards the entrance to see Ood coming out of the stone house. He was wearing a Clan-style wrap and a Cave Bear cloak and headdress that had been charmed to be animated like Zeen's was. The eyes moved and it occasionally growled. In one hand Ood held his wand with the tip glowing. In the other the held a bowl of potion.

As Ood stood in the doorway of the Stone-house, Androm's voice echoed from within.

"Long ago, when few remember, we were Clan, the Clan of the cave bear. The Clan had lived the same way unchanging for many lives, guided in the ways of the totems by the mog-ur."

A soon as Ood the mog-ur stepped away from the entrance of the stone-house, Đelđuma was revealed. She had taken the red ochre used to mark a redfoot and covered her whole body with it. She wore nothing else. In her hands she carried another bowl of potion.

"But then the Luna came to us and we learned that there was true magic in the world."

Ood shot a spell out of his wand that flew up into the air and exploded in a flash of light like a firework.

"And the Clanluna told us the secrets of the Great Mother Luna and her gift of Pleasures."

Androm emerged from the stone-house, naked like Đelđuma, except his body was painted all in an iridescent white.

"And the Luna's gift of Pleasures brought us much joy," said Đelđuma, before kissing Androm and handing her bowl to him.

"And we became a joining of Clan and Other, Totem and Goddess," said Ood before kissing Đelđuma and handing her his bowl.

"Today we spend first night in a new cave, a cave of our own making," announced Đelđuma.

"As a reminder of our Clan origins, we will have Men's and Women's Ceremonies," announced Ood, before beckoning to the men. Androm then turned and followed Ood into the Stone House, back to the chamber that was under the rock overhang. The men followed.

Đelđuma Shared the potion in the bowl with each of the women and the children. The recipe had changed since the Clan days. Iga had introduced sacred mushrooms to induce visions and Ayla had invented a pair of potion, each taylor made to suit that gender's Ceremony. The men's version was designed to induce visions and aid memory. The Women's version was formulated to make children sleep and women lose their inhibitions. Once all the women had put their children to bed, Đelđuma began tapping out a rhythm on the bottom of the bowl in the central chamber of the Stone house. Soon all the women were dancing frenetically in the Central Chamber.

As Zariz sat in a circle with the other men letting Ood guide them back though the memories to the time of their common ancestors of both Clan and Other, It occurred to him that four of the six men, like him were trained as mog-urs. He didn't need Ood to guide him back through the memories. He could do it himself. . . . Zariz pulled away from the others and took a peek into Ood's personal memories . . . his very recent ones . . . of Ood and Đelđuma Sharing Pleasures. . . . Seeing this memory, It occurred to Zariz that although they probably both be willing to re-enact this memory if he asked, Ood probably wouldn't like him prying into this particular memory. . . . Zariz' memory drifted back to a Charms class . . . Zeen had been discussing memory charms and made a brief mention of Legimancy and Occulomancy, a pair of branches of magic that no one knew how to do, but had existed in Luna's future world. . . . Zariz was struck be the similarity between looking into someone's memory who's mind is linked with yours and looking into someone's mind without establishing a link first. . . . He'd have to experiment with this first. . . . Shifting into Grević' memories, Zariz took a peak at Đelđuma's childhood. . . . He found looking for someone important to make it easier to find the memory. . . .

The next morning, the men emerged from the back chamber to find the women all sprawled naked in the central chamber. The women had apparently had a successful Ceremony. Zariz went into his chamber. Želžum awoke when he entered. His son was hungry. But Zariz didn't want to wake Đelđuma. He picked up little Želžum and rocked him with one hand while the other used his wand to heat some water for tea. Perhaps that might hold him over until she awoke. He had just finished making the tea when Đelđuma returned to their chamber. She was still covered in Red Ochre. It had stained her skin and would not be coming off soon.

"Why haven't you started a fire?" asked Đelđuma.

"Good morning to you too," replied Zariz. "Put your tunic on and maybe you will be a little warmer."

Zariz flicked his wand as her tunic flew at her. As soon as she'd put it on, he did the same with her leggings.

"I did not start a fire yet because I do not want to smoke up the chamber before I charge up the rune-stones," said Zariz, as he handed Želžum to his mother. Who let him pull up her tunic so he could nurse.

Zariz then started carving runes in the hearth stones and the ones around the hole at the peak of the domed ceiling. He then began charging the runestones one by one.

"Didn't you tell me your mother used Pleasures to do the same thing?" asked Đelđuma. "Why don't we do that?"

"We could." admitted Zariz. "I have experimented with the technique. But it would take too long. We would have to Share Pleasures separately to charge each runestone."

"I don't mind . . ." said Đelđuma, as she gave her mate a sultry smile.

"I though you were cold?" asked Zariz. "How about I save you one and we will charge the last one after you finish feeding him?"

Đelđuma nodded enthusiastically before turning thoughtful. "This gives me an idea! If all the Weez-ur did the same with their hearths and help the other two hearths, then we could use a Mother Festival to Charge the runestones in the Central Chamber!"

"You will find any excuse for a Mother Festival," laughed Zariz.

After they had finished the last runestone of their hearth, Zariz lit a fire and watched the smoke form a ribbon out the top of the chamber. He then told the other Weez-urs of his mate, the članluna's plan. Each of the Weez-urs did the same with their own hearth and Ood charged Grević' hearth with the help of Knežjka. Zariz did the same with Đuča at Androm's hearth.

That night, Đelđuma and Androm gathered the član together in the central Chamber. After explaining what they were going to do. Androm signaled for the children to start drumming. Đelđuma offered a sip of the Mother Festival tea, then began leading them in the Mother Festival Dance. Once the tea had taken effect, the women picked a partner and left the dance, except instead of going to their chambers, the women took their partners to the central fire circle to charge a runestone. Zariz had already charged the runestones in the ceiling hole and and enough of the fire ones that there was one remaining stone for each Weez-ur to Charge. Zariz was one of the first men picked . . . by Đoroča, Ood's mate. He noticed that Đelđuma, who as clanluna got to pick last, had been picked by Igača, Ood's other mate. Even with the tea, Zariz wasn't certain he could Share Pleasures for a third time today. So he concentrated on Relieving Đorroča's Need. When he sense it was about to be Relieved, he put his wand on her pleasure button and sent a surge of magic through her and into the runestone. Her scream of Pleasure, had even woman in the room stop for a second to look at him, hungrily. Once she had recovered, Đoroča insisted on resuming until Zariz' Need was Relieved.

After the Mother Festival Ceremony, Ood lit the central fire and the smoke formed a ribbon to the ceiling hole.

Now that they had settled, There was still enough autumn for more hunting, gathering, fishing and exploring. Đelđuma no longer had her own boat. She planned to make a new one next spring and planned to make it on the lake. In the meantime, she often went fishing with Androm in his boat. Zariz had done a bit of exploring on his broom and found that the lake was fed by a river that went through a canyon to another waterfall and on top of that was yet another lake.

Zariz also practiced trying to look into Đelđuma's mind. (with her permission)

By winter, it was apparent that Both Đelđuma and Zoub's mate, Hađiča were Blessed. But when it came time to deliver Hađiča's baby, she didn't want Zariz to deliver it. She only wanted Đelđuma to be present. After some argument, Đelđuma relented. But as she helped Hađiča breath and push. A sudden gust of wind blew up the hide that acted as a door to the chamber. Đelđuma ignored it and didn't call Hađiča's attention to it when the appropriate potions levitated out of Zariz's case and into her hand. But this was turning out to be a very difficult birth. Đelđuma had been trained as a članluna with the idea that she might be the only healer for her član. But she was not a Medicine Woman. Zariz, however, was a Medicine Man and knew more about healing than her. Finally, Đelđuma was forced to admit defeat.

"Listen Hađiča, the baby is not coming out," said Đelđuma. "If I cut you open, I might be able to save the baby, but you'll die. . . . Or I could give you this potion and the baby will die. You'll still have to push it out. But you'll be able to have another one someday."

"No! Save my baby!" yelled Hađica.

"But you'll die!" exclaimed Đelđuma.

"I don't care! Save my baby!" yelled Hađica.

Peverell Clan of the Clanluna list

Grević (27) ½ Clan, Đelić's son, Leader

-Knežjka (31) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Krola (10) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter,

-Kačunič (7) - ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son

-Đujmoviča (4) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter,

- (0) - ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son

**Ood** Ađ (26) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, **clanluna**, Weez-Ur, mog-ur, N: C,T,D,R

-Igača Hđ (26) – Other, Čović's Daughter, Ood's Mate.

-Ijađič (8) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

-Đurič (4) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

- (1) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

-Đoročia (18) – Other, Đihovilo's daughter, Ood's 2nd mate

- (3) – ¼ Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur

- (0) - 1/8 Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur

**Zariz** Ah (17) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Medicine Man (Adopted by Thonda), N: C,T,D,R, Cr,H,Div,p

-Đelđuma Đ (17) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **clanluna**, Zariz' mate

-Želžum, (2) – ¼ Clan, Đelđuma's son, Weez-ur

**Đeeš** Ea (22) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Žayljača Hđ (22) – Other, Željka's daughter, Đeeš' mate

-Đešpotošič (6) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

- (3) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

- (0) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Zoub** A (19) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Hađiča Hđ (23) – Other Đelić's daughter, Zoub's mate

-Zađ (8) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Đomič (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

Androm A (17) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son, **acolyle**

-Đuča Đ (17) – Other, Đeča's daughter, Androm's mate.

-Lorka Vđ (21) – daughter of Larnuira, Telton's 2nd widow and Vojkur's 3rd widow, Androm's 2nd mate

-Vorka Vđ (6) - daughter of Lorka,

- (3) - daughter of Lorka,

- (0) - 1/32 Clan, Lorka's son

-Various Snorkacks

-Various Push-me/pull-yous (Wool, Furs, Meat)

-various Cave bears descended from Hug Giver


	53. Chapter 114: Winter

CL114

Clanluna

Chapter 114: Winter.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

That night, Maeba had a vision. Creb, The Mog-Ur appeared to her. She recognized him because she had been present during one of Luna's yearly conjurations of him. His eye seemed to the pierce her soul as he gazed at her and signed:

"The Clan is always and forever unchanging. As it is not, it shall always be. Nothing Clan ever will always be who you remember."

He then, morphed into the Luna, who told her:

"You are setting president. As you do things, so shall your daughters and all Clan Weeches forever. There is no future in those Clan women. Your daughters are the future of the Clan. What will they be like? Will you sentence all Clan weeches forever to be submissive women who wait on their mates, anticipate their Needs and let them selves be beaten down until their mates demand the Relieving of their Needs?"

Maeba awoke with a start. Her son, Greeb, was fussing, so she sat up and held him to her breast so he could nurse. As she sat next to her sleeping mate and daughter in the tipi, she realized that none of the other women would have daughters, only sons. So the next generation would have only her daughters to mate. So who would her sons mate? She wished that Mariza had sent the stork already. She could send Greeb away so that he would be able to find a mate. If only he were a girl . . . . having a need, was triggering her Clan memories of her ancestors. There was a pureblood who gave her squib son up for adoption . . . . . before that, a pureblood witch killed her squib daughter . . . . Further back, there was a Witch who used potions to turn her daughters into sons . . . Wait a minute! There is a potion that could fix that! And now that she needed it, Maeba could remember how to make it! . . . but some of the ingredients didn't exist in this time . . . She'd have to write Ayla. . . . give her the recipe and tell her what she can remember the missing ingredients doing in the formula. . .

After writing down the details, Maeba sent the owl with a letter to Ayla. Starting that day, Maeba taught her daughter how to use a sling and encouraged her to practice as the clan walked. On alternate days, Mooba would practice her sling with her mother or gather plants. While traveling, Maeba wouldn't be able to grow a magical garden, so she had to gather what she could when their path crossed it. She also used this opportunity to teach the younger Weez-urs Herbology.

Dislodging the memory of that potion dislodged others. While being Clan was not like viewing the memories in a Men's Ceremony under the Guidance of a mog-ur. When Maeba need to know how to do something, the memory would suddenly appear. Her memories of what had happened more that 4,000 year ago in the Luna derived memories were the clearest. This was the era when Luna's ancestors, muggle and magical were living a stone age lifestyle closest to Maeba's own. The time between 4,000 and 500 years ago was a bit hazier. But little had changed for Luna's ancestors in that time. The past 500 years of Luna memories were the hardest to recall. Too much had changed during that time and most of it was very different from the life Maeba was living. Luna's personal memories were the easiest to recall of that era, the summation of the changes in that time. So even though there was more than one Potions Mistress in Luna's ancestry, Luna's traumatic experience learning potions had hindered Maeba's ability to be reminded how to make potions.

Maeba had read all of Luna's school books and could recall them well enough that she could write them down if she wanted. The history books were the hardest to understand, except those parts that referred to events that Luna's ancestors had personally participated in. Even then, Meaba could remember the events, even though she couldn't understand what she was seeing.

A few weeks later, an owl brought a letter from Ayla with a revised recipe for the gender changing potion using ingredients that could be found in the current era and a sample of the complete potion. Maeba didn't hesitate the give the potion to her son. But she didn't remember how painful the potion was supposed to be until Greeb started screaming. A wave of her wand made his screams silent. It would be over in about 30 heartbeats.

"What have you done?" signed Groom!

"This Weech has changed her son into a daughter." signed Maeba. "This Weech was told by the Luna and the Creb to do this."

Maeba believed this particular interpretation of her vision, so in her mind, it was truth.

"Well do not do that again," signed Groom.

"There we be no need in the not yet," signed Maeba, as she vowed to spend the rest of her child-bearing years either on the totem-strengthener, or the fertility potion that makes girls. Perhaps Luna and Ayla were all ready doing that? No. She didn't remember that.

The Clan continued to travel. Walking and sometimes Maeba would ride behind Groom on the back of one of the Cave bears. When the first snowstorm of winter hit. It was obvious that the rest of the Clan would not survive winter in their lean-tos. So Maeba transfigured the five lean-tos into a tipi and the Clan crowded into it and hers. Broogran's and Doon's families joined her in her tipi. Those two Weez-urs knew the least magic and would need her and Groom to help them survive the winter in a tipi without a cave.

The Clan continued to travel between snowstorms. Ceban and Groom had each taken three years of Divination and Maeba was as good at it as Luna. So they knew when to stop and set up camp, and when to travel. When they were stopped for a Storm, Maeba and Ceban would teach the Weez-urs magic.

It was near the shortest day when the snow storm ended, but Maeba's divinatory readings told them the lull between storms was too short to travel. Still, they could get out of the tipis, and stretch their legs in the snow. When Meaba stepped out of the tipi, she saw that Groom had spotted something. In the distance were some men. They were dressed in winter Clan wraps, with furs wrapped around and tied to their arms, legs and feet. The men started warily walking towards the tipis. When they got close enough, Ceban signed:

"This Leader Greets you."

"This mog-ur greets the spirits," signed one of the men.

"We are not spirits," signed Ceban. "There is another storm coming soon. Do you need shelter?"

"No, our cave is nearby. Would your Clan like to shelter from the Winter with us?" signed the mog-ur.

"We would stay until it is safe to travel again, then resume our travel," signed Ceban, before going into introductions. "This man is Ceban, Leader mog-ur of the Clan."

"This man is mog-ur of his Clan," signed the man.

Once the men had been introduced to each other, Ceban signed for them to pack. Maeba and Groom waved their wands and quickly took down the tipis and packed the Clan's belongings before shrinking it down. In 100 heartbeats, the Clan was packed and ready to travel.

"Spirits!" waved the host mog-ur.

"We are no Spirits," signed Ceban. "We are Weez-urs."

"And a Weech," signed Maeba.

"Weech! Some of our Clan were saved from a blizzard by a Weech many years ago!" signed the mog-ur.

"This man has heard the story from Mariz's son, Zariz," signed Ceban. "Your Clan must be the one that met Mariza."

"Yes! Yes! We met the Mariza spirit!" signed the mog-ur.

The local mog-ur took them back to his cave and introduced them to his Leader, Burk. The local clan was about the same size as theirs. They were quite surprised when Maeba enlarged shrunken food and the women of her Clan cooked it up for them. It was obvious that Burk had feared he would have to feed the empty-handed strangers. Instead, they were providing half of a feast. The women of Burk's Clan worked to provide the other half. The blizzard had arrived by the time they had started eating.

The storm lasted several days. Knowing that it was time for the Winter Mother Festival, Ceban approached Burk's mog-ur about having Wo/Men's Ceremonies the night before. Ceban's Clan would provide the sacraments, then the next night, Ceban's Clan would show them their special Winter Mother Ceremony.

And so, Ceban made the Women's Ceremony Potion, which had evolved a bit from a simple datura tea. Iga and Ayla had added their touches to the the mix. The current version, gave women energy, inspired visions, and removed their inhibitions. Maeba had made the potion for the Men's Ceremony. a creation by Ayla designed to calm the mind, aid memory, and inspire visions.

Maeba and Ceban gave their potions to the mog-ur and medicine woman, who then traded them. The Women's ceremony went well. They all had a splendid time dancing the night away. But during the Men's Ceremony, Ceban took control and showed them the memories of the way he was used to seeing them. None of the men of Burk's Clan had ever had such and intense experience with the Men's Ceremony. Creb The Mog-Ur had set a high standard that the mog-urs of the Clanluna had been following ever since.

The next night, after explaining it, Maeba led them in the Winter Mother festival. The women of Burk's Clan were a bit shy about the whole Idea. But the women of Ceban's Clan had already dragged their mates back to the hearths before they could. And so, as the potion began affecting them, the women of Burk's Clan started following suit, dragging the men of Ceban's Clan back to the hearths. Maeba, as clanluna got to choose last. She ended up with a young man named: Bruk. She kept her wand close at hand the whole time, had to stun him once and put him in a full body bind three times while she explained what he was supposed to do to her. It gave her a real appreciation for Iga The Clanluna's accomplishment, redfooting a Clan into the clanluna. When Maeba had redfooted Doon it hadn't been this difficult to get him to try Relieve her Needs. But Doon had grown up in the Flamel Clan of the Clanluna. Bruk was completely Clan. Finally, she just knelt and let him Relieve his Need. But she felt like SHE had Forced HIM!

A few days later the there was a pause in the winter storms. Maeba's divinations showed that it was several days of clear weather, so they bid Burk's Clan goodbye and resumed their journey.

Traveling gave Maeba plenty of time to think. Seeing Ayla's new version of the gender changing potion made Maeba realize that part of the reason she had so much trouble with potions is that she had no memories for it. She had memories for potion, but not the formulas that Ayla had developed. Ayla had changed the recipes and Maeba had no memories for the changes. This got Maeba to thinking, what if her memories were to become lost after she is gone? Perhaps she needed books after all. After they had found their cave, Maeba resolved to write down a copy of Luna's books for her Clan, that included all of Ayla's new potion recipes.

A snowy owl arrived with a letter from Mariza. Maeba's owl was spending the winter with Luna. So Mariza was the only one communicating with her during the winter. Maeba wrote back and told her about meeting the same Clan that Mariza had.

They continued to travel all winter, stopping for storms, hunting as they went. When they stopped, Maeba and Ceban and the older Weez-urs would help remind the younger Weez-urs how to do magic. In the Spring they saw the first sign of people. In the distance, a group of Others were hunting megaceros by throwing spears at them. After downing one, the others ran off. The Others were just approaching their kill when one of them pointed out Ceban's Clan to the others.

Some of the Others remained to butcher their kill, while four of them approached Ceban's Clan with their spears in hand. One of them handed his spears to the others and stepped forward.

"I doe no if you kin understand me," said the man in Zelandonii. "Also we doe woent inny trouble. I got nothin' aginst flatheds, also this iz Zelandonii land. Also you move beside"

Maeba was surprised she understood that much of their language. 'thoni had really helped them with their language skills by saying those Zelandonii words and their English equivalents to her.

Knowing that the Others would respond better to a female, Ceban signed:

"Try to explain to him that we are just traveling here."

Maeba handed her now, daughter Greeba to Groom, who put her on the back of one of the Cave Bears, and stepped forward with her hands out in greeting.

"'n te 'a'e 'f Luna ' g'v' y'u 'r't'n's. ' 'm Maeba." said Maeba in Zelandonii. She couldn't pronounce their words, but she made the attempt. She then, released his hands and signed with exagerated motions:

"WE GO NORTH. No STAY HERE."

"Did she just greet me? I didn' think flatheads could understand greetings," said the man of the Others, before turning back to Maeba and raising his voice so she could understand him becasue he was louder. "NO! YOU NO GO ZELANDONII WORLD! YOU GO CLAN WORLD! Aaaiiiii!"

Suddenly the man was hanging upside down by his foot. Maeba looked and saw that Ceban had his wand in hand. One of the man's friends was trying to pull him back down to the ground, the other was raising his spear. Maeba quickly pulled her wand and sent a silent disarming charm at him, the spear flew out of the man's hand as he was knocked back by the force of her spell. Ropes shot out of the tip of Groom's wand as he tied up the third man who had tried to help their Leader. The man Maeba had disarmed suddenly went rigid as Zorv put him in a full body bind. Žorvnaž and Broogan had their wands out now and were ready for trouble.

The Others by the downed animal, ran away to get help. But Ceban's Clan didn't try to steal their kill. They left it where it was.

This was the first of several confrontations with the Zelandonii. The Others didn't want Ceban's Clan to travel through their territory, but were not putting a great deal of effort into stopping them either. Ceban tried to avoid approaching their caves, Sometimes they would meet a group of Zelandonii who had been warned about them, other times, they would take them completely by surprise.

Finally, saw it in the distance . . . the cave with the overhanging rock that the men had seen in their memories. As they approached they saw that there were people already living in this cave.

"Scourgify!"

Gaea looked over to see her oldest daughter, Artemiseleneris, with her wand in her hand, cleaning the blood off her sleeping furs. Unlike the weez-urs that Gaea had created with polyjuice, her two oldest daughters had already shown a dependence on wands to do magic. Artemiseleneris had the same Sea-blue eyes as her mother, but her hair was more of a golden blonde that reminded Gaea of Ayla.

"Mother, I've become a woman," announced Artemiseleneris.

This took Mara/Gaea completely by surprise. All these years the focus of her planning and scheming had been focused on the polyjuice-made weez-urs, and her clergy and the cave-elves. It hadn't occurred to her to make plans for what she would do once her daughters became women! Gaea's brow wrinkled as she tried to figure out how to make Artemiseleneris fit into her plans. . .. .

Gaea – (33) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Artemiseleneris (14) - Other, (golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes), daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-Aphrodionephthys (11) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (7) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (4) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (1) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

Ravenclaw Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ceban** Fmr (17) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-Oga Fmr (15) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-fMeb fMr (6) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (3) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (0) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

-Gregra Ar (10) – Clan, daughter of Grooga, Ceban's 2nd mate

- Ar (1) - Clan, Gregra's son, Weez-ur

**Groom** Fr (16) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-**Maeba** Ar (18) – Clan, (former Other), (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Groom's mate, N:C,T,D,H,R,Cr,Div

-Mooba Ar (3) - Clan, Maeba's daughter, Weech

-Greeba Ar (0) - Clan, Maeba's daughter, Weech, former son, Weez-ur

**Žorvnaž** Fr (14) – ¾ Clan son of Borvna, Weez-ur

-Grorvma Fmr (11) – Clan, Cruma's daughter

- fmr (4) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (1) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

**Zorv** Fmr (14) ¾ Clan, Cruma's Son, Weez-Ur

-Bora fr (10) – Clan daughter of Borvna, Zorv's mate

- fr (1) - Clan, Bora's son, Weez-ur

**Broogran** Ar (11) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

-Oda Fr (8) – Clan, Groogra's daughter

- fr (0) - Clan, Oda's son, Weez-Ur

Doon Fr (10) – ¾ Clan, son of Oova, Weez-Ur

-Doova Fr (7) – Clan, Oova's daughter, Doon's mate

-various Cave bears

-Owl


	54. Chapter 115: Medicine Man

CL115

Clanluna

By winter, it was apparent that Both Đelđuma and Zoub's mate, Hađiča were Blessed. But when it came time to deliver Hađiča's baby, she didn't want Zariz to deliver it. She only wanted Đelđuma to be present. After some argument, Đelđuma relented. But as she helped Hađiča breath and push. A sudden gust of wind blew up the hide that acted as a door to the chamber. Đelđuma ignored it and didn't call Hađiča's attention to it when the appropriate potions levitated out of Zariz's case and into her hand. But this was turning out to be a very difficult birth. Đelđuma had been trained as a članluna with the idea that she might be the only healer for her član. But she was not a Medicine Woman. Zariz, however, was a Medicine Man and knew more about healing than her. Finally, Đelđuma was forced to admit defeat.

"Listen Hađiča, the baby is not coming out," said Đelđuma. "If I cut you open, I might be able to save the baby, but you'll die. . . . Or I could give you this potion and the baby will die. You'll still have to push it out. But you'll be able to have another one someday."

"No! Save my baby!" yelled Hađica.

"But you'll die!" exclaimed Đelđuma.

"I don't care! Save my baby!" yelled Hađica.

Chapter 115: Medicine Man

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"no! We can save them both!" Said Zariz, appearing out of thin air as he dropped the disillusionment charm that had kept him hidden.

He stepped behind the squatting Hađiča and a red beam came out of his wand that he swept across her spine.

"MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" shouted Hađiča, as she fell backwards.

"Relax . . . It's just temporary to prevent the pain," said Zariz soothingly as he caught her and lowered her onto her back.

Another light from his wand made her lay rigid and still as he put her in a full body bind. Then, his wand made a beam of light that Zariz drew across her abdomen, cutting her open. Blood began pouring out of the hole. He reached into the hole he'd cut in Hađiča and pulled out the placenta, the chord attached to it, and finally Hađiča's son, whom he handed to Đelđuma. Another sweep of his wand sealed up the wound. He then flicked to release the full body bind jinx on her. Grabbing a potion flask made from the tip of a snorkack horn with a carved stopper made of mammoth ivory from his bag, Zariz held it to Hađiča's mouth and said:

"Drink this or you will die!" Seeing her obey; Zariz explained: "It will stop the bleeding. Now drink this one. It's to replace the blood you loss. I didn't sew you back together by hand and the sewing charm that is holding you together needs to be renewed each day until you heal" said Zariz, as he rolled her to the side and swept another beam of light across her spine.

Hađiča screamed as she sat up and curled into a fetal position.

"Sorry, I thought you'd rather be able to feel and move your legs. And a pain relieving potion would get in your milk and affect your son."

Đelđuma had started cleaning the baby, but a wave of Zariz' wand cut the chord and cleaned the baby. Zariz took him from her and handed him to Hađiča.

The new mother cooed as she held her son to her breast and watched him start to suckle. She looked into his eyes, counted his fingers and toes, looked to see what gender he was. Then she realized that Zariz had prevented her from having to chose which of them would live. The tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"You saved my baby . . . and me . . . Anything you want ANYTHING is yours, for life! Thank You!"

Hađiča then sobbed as she rocked her nursing son.

"I'll need to renew the charm each day and I'll make you a special tea each morning," said Zariz.

It would be very bad if Hađiča were quickly Blessed again, so he was going to start giving her the totem strengthening herb. It had been one of the last things Ayla had taught him and he could tell that she was hesitant to give him that particular piece of Medicine Woman knowledge. Perhaps, because it was thwarting the will of Luna?

Winter came with a vengeance, but the walls of the stone-house kept out the winter winds. They had to make cone shaped covers to go over the smoke holes. and the snow would frequently close the gap at at the bottom of the cover that was supposed to let the smoke out and someone had to clear the snow away. Sometimes the winds would overcome the sticking charms that kept the cover over the smoke hole and it would blow away, forcing someone to retrieve it and replace it.

One morning, Zariz awoke after a storm and everything was silent. Zariz suddenly realized what he wasn't hearing. The waterfall that had been a constant background roar in their lives had gone silent. No one else in the član was awake yet, so Zariz, put on his leggings, boots, tunic, parka and mittens and started walking down the trail the children had made along the base of the cliff to the water fall. When he arrived, Zariz saw that the cold had frozen the entire waterfall! he could tell by the river that a little trickle was flowing under the ice. But it was not enough to make a sound.

At mid winter, it was time for the Mother Festival. Đelđuma, heavily Blessed and wearing only a red fringed belt led them in the Mother festival dance. the red of her skin still hadn't faded completely yet. She'd thought dressing as a dead person for their first Ceremony in their new home would make a dramatic impact. But the red ochre had dyed her skin and was only slowly fading. She might do that again, in the future, but not very often.

Zariz was picked by Đoročia, and she pulled him back to her sleeping furs in Ood's room. Zariz kept Relieving her Needs until Đelđuma's moans had ceased. As the članluna, she got to pick last, but she and Đeeš had kept going for a good long time. When Zariz was certain that Đoročia had enjoyed herself for longer than his mate, he finally Shared with her fully. That's when the visions came. Horrific visions that made Zariz' groan as he finished a mixture of pleasure and pain.

One morning, a snowy owl arrived with a letter from his mother, Mariza. Because her snowy owls could fly in the winter, she was the only one in contact with the various clans and she gossiped in the letters about what was going on with the other clans.

"What does it say?" asked Đelđuma.

"Hmmmm . . . . 'Thoni had her baby, a girl . . . Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava and Đebotiča all had girls too. . . . Vojkovica had a son . . . 'Thoni has been painting the walls of their cave. Zeen is going to help charge it next spring."

"I've heard about that ceiling of theirs, magiced to look like the sky. We should get her to do that for our stone-house," said Đelđuma.

"We're not the only ones with that idea. . . She's going to paint Luna's cave next summer. . . .Ayla sent her a recipe for a new potion. She sent me a copy too. She got the idea from Maeba. Apparently Maeba just "remembered" a gender swapping potion. Guess she doesn't like being a woman of the Clan, after all. . . . . My sister, Širiža became a woman . . . Zeen did her 1st Rites . . . but she wants to have a redfoot next summer also! She wants to know if she's like our mother. . . . . Wilmara has agreed to redfoot her. . . . My other sister, Vantha is doing well in Runes. . . ."

All winter Zariz had been practicing Legilimency on Đelđuma. At first he had used a wand, then he had learned how to do it silently, just by staring into her eyes while Sharing Pleasures. He'd learn to cut down the time he needed for eye contact after he's learned how to do it in more casual settings. The results of looking into his mate's mind had been enlightening. Her surface thoughts were often of: how she can to that "thing" she had learned Sharing Pleasures with another man, to enhance her Pleasures with Zariz. When he learned to probe deeper, he was struck by how deeply she loved him. He also confirmed the numerous times she'd lied to him when she claimed that Ood or Androm had not Relieved her Need. But this was no surprise. Zariz already knew that his mate was one of those lucky women who could easily Relieve her Need. And Relieving her Need with them had, enhanced, not diminished, her desire to Share Pleasures with him.

His skill had grown to the point that he needed only to glance into her eyes to read her surface thoughts.

Late in the winter, Đelđuma's baby came. Zariz was in charge of the delivery, aided by the male članlunae Ood and Androm. But Đelđuma had invited the rest of the women to be with her. half of them were in Zariz's room at any one time, while the rest of them took care of each other's children. Sometimes Zariz would hug Đelđuma from behind, while encouraging her to breath and push. Sometimes one of the other male članlunae would do that while Zariz had his hand inside her massaging her pelvic muscles to help them stretch. When he would look into her eyes, he could see in her mind that she was afraid. Đelđuma was used to seeing babies delivered by women like her mother Krštulovič, the članluna of the Đumbleđore član. Last time, Zariz had assisted Ayla in delivering her son, Želžum. But Đelđuma knew how important it was that the other women accept their Medicine Man, so she was trying to put up a brave front.

Finally, she pushed the baby out. When she saw the look on Zariz' face, fear gripped her again.

"What's wrong! Is he deformed!" screamed Đelđuma, frantically.

"No . . . no . . . She's beautiful!" said Zariz, as he used his wand to cut the chord and clean Đelđuma's daughter before handing her to her.

Đelđuma held her daughter to her breast as she rooted for the nipple and looked down into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen!

Few people had eyes that colour in any of the clans of the Clanluna. Most of them were the children of Iga The Clanluna. The only one in their član was . . . Androm . . .

Things were tense between Zariz and Đelđuma after that.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Đelđuma.

"No. I do not want to talk about it," replied Zariz, as he looked into her eyes and into her mind.

He could see that she already knew what was bothering him. . . . that she'd let her totem be defeated by Androm's. Zariz, himself was feeling guilty about his feelings of jealousy. He'd known she was going to become a članluna and would be Sharing with other men. But he's hoped that Luna would Bless her with a baby of his spirit at least once! But Zeen had defeated her totem at her 1st Rites, making her son, Želžum. And now Androm had given her a daughter! When would be his turn? True, he had defeated the totem of Đelđuma's sister, Anđomeđanaea, when she had redfooted him. But he wanted a child with his mate. He wanted a child with Đelđuma!

"Would you rather be mated to him?" asked Zariz.

"Are you looking into my mind again?" accused Đelđuma. "If you have to ask, you're not looking deeply enough! Look deeper. Go on!"

Đelđuma had locked her eyes on his, so Zariz obliged her, fearing what he was going to see in her mind . . . .

. . . He saw how angry she was at him for being jealous . . . and deeper . . . her concern that Androm, as the 3rd ranked članluna would feel he needed to leave in order to have a place for himself . . . deeper . . . her fear of losing Zariz . . . . and her love for him . . . . He went all the way in . . . back to when she was a child and spent every summer with a group of children that always included Zariz, Đoroči and Wilmara. . . . he was surprised to learn that she had known about him Sharing Pleasures with Đoroči. That knowledge, plus the fact that Zariz had been the last one that summer to finish with his redfoot (Anđomeđanaea had kept him longer because she was enjoying him so much. He was still mad at her about that) had made Đelđuma think that Zariz was like his mother . . . someone who only liked Pleasures with his own gender . . . she'd only asked him "hunting" because her past friendship made her curious . . . But then, she'd liked him so much she asked him to be her mate. . . . since then, her feelings for him had only deepened. When she went "hunting" with a man who turned out to be less skilled, Zariz was the one she closed her eyes and imagined. . . . . Although she Shared with a lot of people at the Summer Gathering, it always made her want to Share again . . . with Zariz. . . . He was her life! . . .

The Winter storms ended and Spring began. Zariz spent more time gathering Spring plants with the women than he did hunting. He also planted a small garden of magical plants from seeds Iza had given him before he left. The place they lived didn't have steppes or park-tundra on which large herbivores lived. Their largest local land animal was the deer who lived in their forest. And so, other than the autumn culling of extra male snorkacks, they had to hunt large animals at the Summer Gathering for hides and meat. But they had a sea full of fish. The usual way of fishing was for a couple of people to go out in a boat, drop a net in the water, leave it all night, pull it up the next morning and carefully untangle the fish from the net once they were ashore. Đelđuma often went fishing on Androm's boat. Now that spring had sprung, Đelđuma wanted her own boat. Several people offered to help her. But with her new baby, she just supervised while others did the actual work. She originally planned to use it on the lake above the waterfall. But she now realized that Zariz could shrink and carry it back and forth from the Lake to the Sea.

Now that he had gained some expertise, Zariz started looking into other peoples minds. Although people had overheard him discussing looking into her mind with Đelđuma, Zariz hadn't shared his new magical technique with any of the other Weez-urs. He wasn't certain he should. After all, he'd figured out how to look into other's minds, but had no idea how to block it. And no one seemed to notice his intrusion. But he what he had to seen, deepened his friendships with the others, not hurt them. As far as he could tell, no one could tell when he was looking into their minds. But he found other people's minds more difficult to see into than Đelđuma's. Zariz speculated that it was because he has more intimately connected with his mate than with his friends.

At the mid-point between the Spring Equinox and the Summer Solstice the clan of Zariz's mother Mariza held and annual Mother festival to Charge the stone circle. Think year, they'd also be charging the newly painted cave walls 'Thoni had done. Zariz made plans to build his own stone circle. He had some ideas involving combining different forms of magic. So every clear night he'd look at the stars, noting their positions relative to various landmarks, looking for the perfect spot. Finally, he settled on a large flat rock next to the top of the waterfall. He'd seen that the rock was underwater during the spring melt. But the rest of the year. It offered a more clear view of the stars looking out over the treetops and the Sea beyond and out over the lake. He missed his mother Spring Mother festival because the he was sighting stars that night, marking their positions. with small stones. Once he'd done so, He levitated some larger stones to replace them in a circle, Stones that were too large to be washed away by the spring floods. He'd have to return from the Summer Gathering to Mark the sunrise and sunset at the Summer Solstice.

It was time to go to the Summer Gathering. This year, Luna's Abraxas clan was hosting it. After shrinking the animals and packing everything. Zariz made them a portkey to transport them.

When they arrived, Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan was already there. Zariz sought them out to greet his family.

"Mama! It's good to see you again!" said Zariz, giving her a hug.

"Look how big he's grown!" exclaimed Mariza as she spotted 3-year-old Želžum at his mother, Đelđuma's feet.

"Anđ thiš iš my newešt daughter, Pariđa," said Đelđuma, in English.

Mariza's brows rose when she spotted Đelđuma's red-haired, green-eyed baby.

"Oh my . . . . She's beautiful!" gushed Mariza, once she had recovered. She knew as well as anyone that red hair and green eyes were unusual in the clanluna. And there was only one member of Đelđuma's član with that coloration. With Mariza's theory about how women got Blessed . . . . It wasn't hard for her to guess what Đelđuma had been doing . . . and with whom!

Zariz gave his next hug of greeting to Vezava, being careful of the new baby in her arms. When he held the hug a little longer than was polite. She gave him a smile and a wink, causing him to blush. He still had those thoughts about her.

"So 'Thoni's already started painting the cave ceiling here," said Mariza.

"You should see what she did the walls of our cave this winter!" exclaimed Vezava. "It's like being outdoors!"

"Zariz! We thought we'd find you here," said Wilmara as she and Đoroči approached.

Zariz and Đelđuma gave each of their friends a hug of greeting. After Wilmara had fussed over the baby, Zariz said:

"So I hear you are going to redfoot my sister?"

Đoroči snorted at that.

"Don't laugh, if my mother's correct, she's your sister too," admonished Zariz.

"She is . . . she IS!" realized that Đoroči. "So that means both our mothers were Blessed during that winter you spent with us when we were very young. The same Winter mother was Blessed with Marižađa. So your mother and my mother and my mother's mate were . . . . Were you Sharing with my mother even then?"

"Long before that," said Mariza with a smirk as she watched Đoroči squirm at the thought of his mother Sharing Pleasures.

Later that summer, when it was time for the redfoots to emerge from the cave, a crowd had gathered, as usual, to see them, with the three young men who needed a redfoot plus Zariz' sister, Širiža in the front. Đelđuma would not be a redfoot this year, her daughter was too recently born. So she was standing next to Zariz in the crowd waiting. This year's redfoots were: Ranza of Olivander clan (daughter of Iza, granddaughter of Ayla) Lűna of Nott clan (daughter of Krstulović, sister of Đelđuma) Dura of Mryđyn Clan (Daughter of Ura, born to the hearth of Durc) and Wilmara. (daughter of Mara AKA She-who-must-not-be-named, granddaughter of Luna) When Zariz saw Wilmara emerge from the cave with her soles dyed red, wearing only a red skirt, he thought it was a shame she only liked Pleasures with women. Glancing at Đelđuma, he could tell she knew what he was thinking, and her surface thoughts were that she was glad Wilmara liked Sharing with women. Perhaps she'll invite Wilmara "hunting" later this summer. . . . . Wilmara took Zariz's sister, Širiža by the hand and led her off to a tipi she had set up for her redfooting duties this summer. Luna's whole Clan was staying in tipi's so that 'Thoni could more easily paint the ceiling of their cave.

Now that the opening ceremonies of the Summer Gathering were done, it was time for Zariz to go hunting, REAL hunting. Now that he was a more prominent member of a smaller clan, he had responsibilities. He needed to go out on the steppes and hunt. The large animals of the steppes provided this that couldn't be obtained from the area he lived in. What they didn't hunt, they'd have to trade for before they left.

The night before, Zariz had divined a small herd of mammoth. He knew the area from past Summer Gatherings. So he was able to make a portkey to bring the men of his član there. At the Summer Gathering, the women, as was tradition, went on separate hunts as a group. Once they were in the area, Zariz pointed out the herd in the distance, six does with two young. Đeeš and Zoub apparated to the far side of the herd. The mammoths heard the "Pop!" of their arrival and began moving away from them; and towards the other four men. Đeeš and Zoub apparated a little closer, causing the mammoths to pick up the pace. The Weez-urs did it again, appearing closer. Now the Mammoths were running. Đeeš and Zoub kept up the pressure appearing behind them again and again. When they tried to turn away from the group of men. Ood and Zariz apparated to the sides of the herd and set off some bright firework-like charms, keeping them charging towards the other two men. When the mammoths were close enough for a good cast, Grević, then Androm cast their spears and the mammoths. Grević hit one in the shoulder, enraging it. Androm hit another in the eye, causing it to slow, as it's brain bled. The Weez-urs now apparated close to the herd casting hexes at them until all of them were dead or incapacitated. The living ones were finished off, then Ood cut out the hearts with a cutting curse from his wand so that they could be buried where the beasts had fallen. He then cut some pieces off the liver of the largest one to be shared raw by the men. These were rituals that had adopted from the Clan. Once done, the Weez-urs shrunk the carcasses and the group portkeyed back to the Summer Gathering where the mammoths would be enlarged and butchered.

Hunts like this were repeated throughout the summer. But Zariz still managed to find time to go "hunting" with Androm's mate: Đuča, throughout the summer. When the women went as a group on a women's hunt, Zariz would watch Đelđuma's children.

On the night before the Summer Solstice, Zariz rode a portkey back home. From his stone circle he watched the stars and marked their positions. The small stones he used would be replaced by Larger ones later that were half the size of the ones he'd already placed. When the sun rose. He cast a charm to mark the spot not only here, but also on the mountains to the east. He placed a very large stone to mark the Summer Solstice sunrise at the edge of his circle. During the day, he flew on his broom to the place he'd marked when the sun had risen over the mountain and placed a large stone there. The then apparated back to the stone Circle, where he watched and marked to place where the Sun Set. He marked that place with an extra large stone. The stones he had used to mark the Sunrise and sunset were seven times the size of a man. The ones he had earlier placed to mark the stars at the mid point between the Equinox and the Solstice were three times the size of a man and the ones he had marked the Solstice stars with were about the size of a man. He'd mark them with runes and charge them later. The placement was important, for now.

Late in the summer Zariz was visiting his Mother, Mariza when his sister, Širiža approached them holding hands with a red-haired young man.

"Mother, this is Žeež, he's a Weez-ur and has been in my magic classes," explained Širiža. "I would like him to be my mate and he's agreed after we finish our magical training to come live with us. . ."

"And you want my approval," guessed Mariza. ". . . Are you one of Griga's boys?"

"Yes Mariza, Širiža has told me all about you," said Žeež, with a bow.

"What has she told you?" asked Mariza, suspiciously.

"That you're a Goddess, like Luna and came perform great feats magic without a wand," said Žeež.

"Yes she did," answered Vezava. "and like Luna, she denies her divinity, even though it's obvious to the rest of us."

"Vezavaaaaa!" whined Mariza.

"So you're not like Mama," Zariz asked his sister.

"Eeeh, half and half," replied Širiža. "Žeež is willing to share me with as many women mates as I want. But for right now, I'll just mate him."

After the Summer meeting, they returned to their home. Zoub was bringing back a new mate, Lojkova, sister of Vojkovica.

There was much work to do. A magical garden to harvest, wild plants to gather, fish to be caught, hunting to do. Zariz' relationship with Đuča fell by the wayside almost as soon as they had returned home. He did manage to find time to work on the Stone circle though. He transfigured into regular shapes, etched runes on the stones and charged them with his wand, connecting them to specific stars. He then made some magical paints and painted pictures on the stones, which he charmed to animate. By the midpoint between the Autumnal Equinox and the Winter Solstice, he was ready to charge the circle. But there hadn't been time for Ood and Đelđuma to work with him to create an appropriate ritual for the occasion.

Instead, they made plans to have the winter Mother festival in the circle if they could. Someone would have to watch the children and lead them in the drumming. Knežjka volunteered for this. When the longest night came, The Weez-urs went ahead and cleared the snow from the stone circle. Once the rest of the član arrived, couples began rubbing their mates with a warming potion, removing winter wear as the went. After that, it pretty much followed the usual format of a Winter Mother festival, with the children drumming in the center, except, instead of women taken men to their Hearths to Share, the had laid out a skins inside the Stone Circle next to a standing Stone. When a Weez-ur Relieved their Need, they would channel the magic through their partner and into the Stone. Zariz was picked by Lojkova.

This winter, Igača, Lojkova and Đuča were Blessed. Igača's son came out with brown hair like hers and grey eyes like Ood and Zoub. Đuča's son had clan-brown hair and distinctive sky-blue eyes.

Peverell Clan of the Clanluna list

Grević (28) ½ Clan, Đelić's son, Leader

-Knežjka (32) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Krola (11) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter,

-Kačunič (8) - ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son

-Đujmoviča (5) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter,

- (1) - ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son

**Ood** Ađ (27) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, **clanluna**, Weez-Ur, mog-ur, N: C,T,D,R

-Igača Hđ (27) – Other, Čović's Daughter, Ood's Mate.

-Ijađič (9) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

-Đurič (5) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

- (2) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

-Đoročia (19) – Other, Đihovilo's daughter, Ood's 2nd mate

- (4) – ¼ Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur

- (1) - 1/8 Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur

**Zariz** Ah (18) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Medicine Man (Adopted by Thonda), N: C,T,D,R, Cr,H,Div,p

-Đelđuma Đ (18) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **clanluna**, Zariz' mate

-Želžum, (3) – ¼ Clan, Đelđuma's son, Weez-ur

- (0) - 1/8 Clan, Đelđuma's son, Weez-ur

**Đeeš** Ea (23) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Žayljača Hđ (23) – Other, Željka's daughter, Đeeš' mate

-Đešpotošič (7) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

- (4) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

- (1) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Zoub** A (20) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Hađiča Hđ (24) – Other Đelić's daughter, Zoub's mate

-Zađ (9) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Đomič (6) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

- (3) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

- (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

Androm A (18) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son, **acolyle**

-Đuča Đ (18) – Other, Đeča's daughter, Androm's mate.

-Lorka Vđ (22) – daughter of Larnuira, Telton's 2nd widow and Vojkur's 3rd widow, Androm's 2nd mate

-Vorka Vđ (7) - daughter of Lorka,

- (4) - daughter of Lorka,

- (1) - 1/32 Clan, Lorka's son

-Various Snorkacks

-Various Push-me/pull-yous (Wool, Furs, Meat)

-various Cave bears descended from Hug Giv


	55. Chapter 116: fire in the 9th Cave

Sally M - Glad to have you aboard! Let me know which parts you liked/didn't like.

Crippled Hunter - here you go.

CL116

Clanluna

Chapter 116: fire in the 9th Cave

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Gaea peered at her daughter trying to come up with a plan. Having an adult daughter might call into question her divinity, and she couldn't have that. And she knew that if she had one of her acolytes perform her 1st Rites, that he would use that experience to lord over his fellows, as the man who had given 1st Rites to the daughter of the goddess. Artemiseleneris was different than any of her female acolytes, priestesses or cave elves that served her. Even after 1st Rites, she couldn't just treat her like her priestesses that Share around the men of the Camp. Nor could she allow her daughter to have a mate. The mate of the Goddess' daughter would be a powerful man in the Sungaea. She wished she still had some Zeen hairs, but her supply had run out recently. And unless she could capture Zeen, there wouldn't be any more of her artificial weez-urs. Still, she had made enough for her purpose. But now that the oldest ones were men, it had become apparent that their totems were not able to defeat the totems of the muggle women of the Sungaea. The only women who had been blessed after Sharing Pleasures with a weez-ur had been cave elves. There were quite a few cave elves in the other camps. The curse Gaea had used to create them seemed also affect the children of women whose totems had been defeated by a cave elf, even the ones who had been bless before the curse was laid on them.

But what to do about her daughter? . . . .

Gaea made a new tipi for her daughter, an extra large one like her own and had the priestesses bring her to it once her first blood had ended. At sunset, a very handsome man entered the tipi. He was not a member of their camp, but Artemiseleneris had seen him before at the Summer Meeting. He gently, tenderly gave the young woman her 1st rites. Throughout the night, he kept taking a sip from a drinking skin he'd brought with him. But when she wanted a drink, he gave her bouza from a different bag. When he succeeded in Relieving her Need and Shared Pleasures with her, she moaned her joy for the whole Camp to hear.

Now that they'd finished, he lay on top of her, still inside her, as they both tried to catch their breath and she hugged him close. Finally he leaned up and told her.

"You Are a Goddess. Things will always be different for you. . . That's why I chose to perform your 1st Rites, myself."

That said, her lover began morphing, his organ pulling out of her as it shrunk to its' normal female shape as the polyjuice potion wore off and he transformed into:

"Mother! What are you doing? Get Off Me!" yelled Artemiseleneris.

Now that she was herself again, Gaea rolled off of her daughter.

"What are you doing! Mothers aren't supposed to Share Pleasures with their daughters! Why did you do that!" demanded Artemiseleneris.

"Those rules are for lesser beings, not for us Goddesses," replied Gaea. "We make the rules. If we want to Share Pleasures with each other, no one can stop us."

"Well I don't want to do that with you again!" snarled Artemiseleneris. "And what makes you think I'm a Goddess anyway? I don't feel like one."

"That's because you just became one," answered Gaea. "You didn't become a Woman, you became a Goddess, like me. And soon, I'll give you your own people to rule. Think about it. You can do magic none of the weez-urs can do, and with a wand. Other than, Charms and Transfiguration and Defense, none of the weez-urs can understand the Herbalogy, or Divination or Astronomy or Runes or Magical Creature knowledge I've shared with you."

"But I had to use a wand to do magic," complained Artemiseleneris. "weez-urs don't have to have a wand."

"Of course, if you weren't Goddess . . . you'd be a threat to my power over the Sungaea . . . and if that were the case . . . I'd have dispose of you . . . like I did that poor man from Aurochs Camp who I used for the polyjuice potion. After all, I couldn't have you seeking out the man whose body I'd used . . . that would make you look weak," threatened Gaea. "So . . . are you a Goddess like me?"

". . . Y- yes Gaea . . ." replied Artemiseleneris, fearfully.

"That's my girl!

Now I've given it some thought. This is your tipi now, I've found you a pair of cave elves a male and a female to serve you and take care of all your needs. You may also ask the Priests or Priestess to serve you, even to Relieve your Needs. But don't even think that you have to Relieve their Needs. You are a Goddess, not a priestess. Still, I'm going to start teaching you the knowledge of One-who-serves-us. Just because you don't Relieve Needs, doesn't not mean you should not be extraordinarily good at it."

Finally, saw it in the distance . . . the cave with the overhanging rock that the men had seen in their memories. As they approached they saw that there were people already living in this cave.

Ceban's Clan had just started setting up camp when an elderly man of the Others approached them from the cave.

He appeared a bit arthritic as he hobbled over and sat at Ceban's feet like a Clan woman asking permission to speak. When Ceban tapped him on the shoulder, the old man looked up with sky-blue eyes that were very unusual amongst the Clanluna.

"This man greets the Clan in the name of the Great Mother, Doni," signed the man, in the ancient Clan signs, pronouncing 'Doni' out loud. "This man is called: Jondolar of many (9th) cave of Zelandonii. Why come you here?"

"Dyondar? Dyanodar? Dyandar! We have heard of you! Are you the same Dyondar who once lived amongst the Clanluna, brother to Thonlan?"

"Yes, this man is him." answered Jondolar. "Does this man's brother still live?"

"Yes, he is still mated to the Luna, Ova and Ayla," signed Ceban. "This man is Ceban, Leader and mog-ur of the Ravenclaw Clan of the Clanluna. We come here because we have seen in the memories of the Clan living her and wish for this to be our new cave. We did not remember people of the Others living here."

"If this man gets the Others to leave, might this man be permitted stay with you?" asked Jondalar.

"You may not be a member of our Clan, but you may share our cave," signed Ceban.

"This man will talk the Others to leave," signed Jondolar.

"What did the flatheads want?" asked Laramar.

Jondolar steeled himself to lie to his Leader. He couldn't prove it, but he strongly suspected that the hunting accident that claimed his brother, followed by the death of Zolena The Zelandoni were not by chance. these two incidents, had allowed Laramar take over the 9th Cave, and Madroman to become 1st Zelandoni. Fortunately, Madroman had been struck down a few years ago by Doni her self, riding of the back of a mammoth. Jondolar knew the truth about her identity. But under Ladroman's leadership, the status of the 9th Cave had dropped precipitously to lowest ranked. They were now known as the barma-makers cave. Members of the 9th Cave seemed to constantly drink barma. Sometimes people went hungry near the end of winter. Girls were known to Share Pleasures before 1st Rites. Boys sometimes didn't get a doni-woman. People were often sick. Many of the recent children had been born cursed. Jondalar knew that there had been whispers at the last Summer Meeting about doing something drastic to the 9th Cave. But people couldn't decide what to do.

"I think they are just passing through on their way North to flathead territory," lied Jondolar. "Just in case, when we got to the Summer Meeting, we shouldn't leave anything of value behind, just in case they decide to raid our stores."

"Good Idea," agreed Laramar.

"In fact, maybe I should stay behind to guard the cave," suggested Jondolar. "at my age, the walk to the summer meeting can be trying."

"Yes, you do that," agreed Laramar.

The next day, The entire 9th Cave packed everything of value, especially the barma, and set out for the Summer Meeting. Jondolar stayed behind to guard the 9th Cave. Once he was certain that they were gone, Jondolar hobbled down to Ceban's camp and invited them to the cave.

They could smell the cave before they reached it. Cerban cast a bubble-head charm to encase his head in a protective bubble of fresh air before entering the cave with Jondolar. After looking around a few minutes, he came out and asked Maeba to look at the cave. She had to cast her own bubblehead charm to handle the stench. The entire cave was dirty. People had thrown up or missed when they tried to use the night basket and no one had cleaned it up for years!

"We are going to have to banish and destroy it all," signed Maeba. "There is too much danger of sickness!"

"Where is your hearth?" signed Ceban to Jondalar.

When Jondalar showed him, Ceban and Maeba saw that is was the cleanest hearth. Ceban shrunk all of Jondalar's possessions and charmed them into a rawhide case that was in the hearth. He then, handed the case to Jondolar.

Ceban led them back out and warned his Clan to move away. Standing at the entrance of the Cave, Ceban cast a fiendfyre curse. A horde of fiery animals emerged from the tip of Ceban's wand and grew larger, surging forward to devour anything in their path. The whole cave was filled with fire! Ceben was only able to avoid being consumed by apparating away as soon as he cast the curse.

The Clan stayed away, watching the fires burn out of control from a distance. When there was nothing left to consume. Ceban cautiously moved forward to check out the cave. Seeing that it was safe, He waved to his clan. Maeba and the men banished the ash from the cave and transfigured the rock into a smoother surface as the fire had caused many cracks in the stone.

The hunt to ask for the totem's blessing proved successful, so the Clan moved into the Cave. Dyondar (Jondalar) was allowed to participate in the Men's Ceremony, while Maeba led a women's ceremony. During the night, Maeba had a dream/vision in which the Zelandonii tried to return to their cave, but could not find it.

The next day, after everyone had awakened and breakfasted, Maeba told Ceban of her vision.

"This Weech thinks that it means that we need to cast the fidelitus Charm on the cave so that we do not have to fight the Others for it." signed Maeba.

"Yes, this Leader agrees." signed Ceban. "This Leader with cast the Charm with you as the Secret Keeper."

Once it was done, Maeba took Dyondar and each member of the Clan, even the babies and pointed at the cave after signing.

"The home of the Ravenclaw Clan is right there."

Maeba then needed to confront Dyondar about The Signal. She let him know that he was only allowed to Share Pleasures with her, the clanluna, not the other Clan women and that there would be times when she would be unavailable because she was trying to become Blessed. Dyondar agreed with her terms. At his age, he had less need for Pleasures and had not done that outside of the Summer Meeting in years because the drunken women of the 9th Cave sickened him.

The Summer Meeting brought up another issue. Would they attend the Clanluna Summer Gathering. After some debate, it was decided that they wouldn't. They need to time to get used to their new home.

The tipis were transfigured into a wind screen to cover the entrance of the cave in the winter. And the hearths were assigned to the men. Since they had seen it done in their childhood, Maeba and Ceban were able to set of the smoke channeling Runes to control the smoke from their fires.

They were able to hunt and gather enough to make it through winter. In the Autumn, the members of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii returned. But they could not find their cave. They wandered around the area for a 1/4 cycle of the moon searching for their cave. During this time, Ceban confined the Clan to the Cave. Occasionally, one of the four oldest Weez-urs, who knew how to apparate, would scout outside the cave to see if the Others were still there. Once the members of the 9th Cave gave up the search, life for Ceban's Clan returned to normal.

Winter came, and Ceban and Maeba were now better able to teach the younger Weez-urs magic. Maeba would teach Herbalogy, Divination, Runes, Transfiguration, Astronomy and potions. Ceban taught Charms, Defense, Care, flying and apparition. This Winter, Doon was starting to study magic and this would be the last winter for Groom's studies.

When it came time for the Winter Mother Festival, Maeba, picked Dyondar. This wasn't their first time Sharing. But since he had joined their Clan, although he had come to daily use her in he capacity as clanluna, usually that meant just holding her for a while. He needed human affection more than he did Pleasures. But sometimes he wanted Pleasures. When he did, like tonight, he was alway careful to Relieve her Needs first. So that is what he did, after she led him to her hearth. He licked her until she was Relieved, and only then, Shared Pleasures with her. But he seemed to like holding and cuddling her all night afterwards more. She needed to be cuddled. When she had peaked, she had been gripped by horrific visions of the deaths of the members of the Clanluna, of the children being put to a test that had fatal consequences for those who failed it. Dyondar held her and comforted her and she tried to use Pleasures to run away from her visions. But they kept coming.

Spring came and Maeba began leading the women out to gather wild spring greens and herbs. One day while they were out gathering, a group of young men of the Others approached them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a man with mousy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Looks like a pack of flatheads," said another man. "I hear that if you make a certain hand movement, the does will let you Share Pleasures with them, they don't even fight you off."

"You mean this one?" asked a third man as he gave The Signal.

Oga, didn't hesitate. All of the Clan women had been pushing them to act more Clan. But Oga, as chief mate of the Leader, Ceban, was pushing them in that direction the hardest. So when a man, even a man of the Others, gave her The Signal, she knelt and presented like a good Clan woman and waved for the others to do the same.

Maeba pulled out her wand and pointed it at each of the men in a levicorpus charm, causing them to hang upside down in the air from one leg. She then transfigured each of them into a hyena, before she started applying bludgeoning hexes to their scrotums repeatedly. The yelps of hyenas in pain caused several of the men of her Clan to come running. Groom, Zorv and Broogran all came to her rescue.

"YELP! YELP! YELP!"

"What is happing here?" signed Groom

"These men of the Others come to bother us while we were working," signed Maeba. "So this Weech is punishing them."

"YELP! YELP! YELP!"

All three men winced at the thought that it was men she was hurting like that. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end of her wand like that.

"That is enough!" signed Groom. "Do not let these hyenas distract you from what you came here to do."

"You are right." signed Maeba before returning to her gathering.

The men, turned into hyenas were still hanging there when the women finished gathering and returned to the cave. The next morning, Ceban released them and transfigured them back to men of the Others. As soon as their feet hit the ground they ran away.

It was the beginning of Spring when Mariza's morning began with another owl carrying a letter from Ekwus. Last summer, at the end of the Summer Gathering, Zeen had cast the charm that activated and integrated the Runes Mariza had added to the painting Esathonia had painted on the ceiling of the cave of Luna's Clan. Everyone at the Summer gathering had been amazed by the finished result, not least of all Mariza and Esathonia, themselves. The completed magical painting showed the sky above the Cave in a duplication of Luna's stories about the Hogwarts Great Hall ceiling. Every clan now wanted one of their own. But when the Centaur trader saw it at night, he was so impressed that he started trying to trade for Esathonia to paint one on his clan's cave. This set off a bidding war amongst the traders of the clans. Even the offer to duplicate it in the host clan of the Summer Gathering each year only slightly cut down on the price people were offering for it. But all winter Mariza had been negotiating via snowy owl with the Centaurs to paint the ceiling of Ekwus' cave. When she read his latest offer, Mariza smiled.

"I think we have an agreement," said Mariza, before she read the letter to Priamen, her Clan's trader.

"Wow! He must really want this!" said Priamen, after hearing what the Centaurs were offering. "Are you certain we shouldn't hold out for more?"

"We don't want them to resent us over this," admonished Mariza. "Now, if you're going to do this, 'Thoni, I don't want to spend another summer apart. I'm coming with you to the Other Summer Gathering."

"Me too!" added Vezava. "I want to see how the Unicorns and Sphinxes have a Summer Gathering."

"Can we go too!" begged Hrgoviča.

"I guess we will come too," said Đučaviča, looking down at her 8-year-old daughter.

"I would like to also like to go," added Zurbgranaza. "But we can't all go."

"I will stay and Lead the clan at the Summer gathering," offered Đebotiča.

In the end It was decided that of Mariza's immediate family, Đebotiča, Priamen, and Zuradan would stay with the Clan for the Summer Gathering while the others went to the other Summer Gathering. The children would go or stay with their mothers.

Zeen visited for the Spring Mother Festival in the Stone Circle. Afterwards. He made Mariza and her family a portkey to Ekwus' cave. Mariza gathered her family and departed.

Mariza (34) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Soul Bond to Esathonia, mated to Esathonia, Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zelana H (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Haratuma (2) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Esathonia (25) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan, Soul-Bond to Mariza, Mariza's Mate

-Krebala (7) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

- (4) - 1/4 Clan, Esathonia's son, Weez-ur

- (1) - Other, Esathonia's daughter

Priamenedesatyr (30) – Other, Themiseleneris of the Sungaea's son, Master Trader, Killed by Mara/Gaea, resurrected by Luna, Esathonia's 2nd mate

-Zurbgranaza (32) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's 2nd mate

-Marizurba (14) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (11) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

- (4) - 1/2 Clan - Zurbgranazaga's son

- (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marbgra (13) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

-Đučaviča Đ (34) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 3rd mate, Zuradan's 3rd mate (Hare totem)

-Marčič (11) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (8) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

- (4) - Other, Đučaviča's son.

- (1) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's son, Weez-ur

Zuradan (32) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (28) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 4th mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (13) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (10) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (7) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

- (4) - Other, Vezava's Daughter

- (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Đebotiča Hđ (25) – Other, Đanava's daughter, Širtić's 3rd widow, Zuradan's 2nd mate, Mariza's 5th mate

-Đeebot (10) – ¼ Clan, Đebotiča's son, Weez-ur

-Hoščela (7) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

- (4) - Other, Đebotiča's son

- (1) – Other, Đebotiča's daughter

Ravenclaw Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ceban** Fmr (19) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

-Oga Fmr (17) – Clan daughter of Bona, Ceban's mate

-fMeb fMr (8) – ¾ Clan Oga's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (5) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (2) - Clan, Oga's son, Weez-ur

-Gregra Ar (12) – Clan, daughter of Grooga, Ceban's 2nd mate

- Ar (3) - Clan, Gregra's son, Weez-ur

**Groom** Fr (18) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-**Maeba** Ar (20) – Clan, (former Other), (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Groom's mate, N:C,T,D,H,R,Cr,Div

- Ar (5) - Clan, Maeba's daughter, Weech

- Ar (2) - Clan, Maeba's son, Weez-ur

**Žorvnaž** Fr (16) – ¾ Clan son of Borvna, Weez-ur

-Grorvma Fmr (13) – Clan, Cruma's daughter

- fmr (6) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

- fmr (3) - Clan, Grorvma's son, Weez-ur

**Zorv** Fmr (16) ¾ Clan, Cruma's Son, Weez-Ur

-Bora fr (12) – Clan daughter of Borvna, Zorv's mate

- fr (4) - Clan, Bora's son, Weez-ur

**Broogran** Ar (14) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

-Oda Fr (10) – Clan, Groogra's daughter

- fr (2) - Clan, Oda's son, Weez-Ur

Doon Fr (12) – ¾ Clan, son of Oova, Weez-Ur

-Doova Fr (9) – Clan, Oova's daughter, Doon's mate

- (1) - Clan, Doova's son, Weez-Ur

-various Cave bears

-Owl

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

Gaea – (33) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Artemiseleneris (14) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-Aphrodionephthys (11) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (7) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (4) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (1) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-Aeolusartoremus (29) – son of Casandrathenalepo of Bison camp

-Sarpedyonysiseus (29) – Son of Ariadneris of the Megaceros Camp

-Achillupercaliajax (29) – Son of Peneloperiseres of Smilidon Camp

-Hectoparisiam (29) – son of Medeathenaurora of Reindeer camp.

-Hephestusetusargon (29) – son of Hestiathenariade of Onanger camp

-Perseusiriusulla (29) son of Casandrathenaris of Wooly Rhino Camp

- Hadeservisylla (29) – son of Electraliopekate of Hyena Camp

Antigonerissulla (33) – daughter of Aurorauroraurora of Bison Camp

-Kreonarcicusarpedon (14) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

- (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

- (8) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Antigonerissulla, Weez-ur

- (1) - cave elf, daughter of Antigonerissulla,

Sirenepthysyla (35) – daughter of Siresireniobe of Smilondon Camp

-Priamidaseus (14) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

-(11) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

-(8) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Sirenepthysyla, Weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Sirenepthysyla,

Hestiathenaurora (28) – daughter of Alchmenegia Sungaea of Megaceros Camp

-Nestorheusylvanus (14) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

-(11) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

- (8) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Hestiathenaurora, Weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Hestiathenaurora,

Lethanealmathea (33) – daughter of Letaineiasalmathea of Reindeer camp

-Proteusargonestor (14) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

-(11) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

-(8) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Lethanealmathea, Weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Lethanealmathea,

Hypolytalialeepa (38) – daughter of Heracanthaegle of Wooly Rhino Camp

-Herorionestor (14) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

- (11) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

- (8) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Hypolytalialeepa, Weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Hypolytalialeepa,

Medusanemonaeola (36) – daughter of Melpomenevandne of Hyena Camp

-**Menelauseuseus** (14) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

-(8) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

-(8) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Medusanemonaeola, Weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Medusanemonaeola,

Ganymedeosenyo (23) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

-(8) – ¼ Clan, son of Ganymedeosenyo, Weez-ur

- (5) – ¼ Clan, son of Ganymedeosenyo, Weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Ganymedeosenyo,

Megaeradraeriaegla (21) daughter of Medusanemonaeola

- (6) – ¼ Clan, Son of Megaeradraeriaegla, weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Megaeradraeriaegla,

Europagripatria (19) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

- (5) - – ¼ Clan, son of Europagripatria, weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Europagripatria,

Daphneoselenadrastos (18) daughter of Hypolytalialeepa

- (4) – ¼ Clan, son of Daphneoselenadrastos, weez-ur

- (1) – cave elf, daughter of Daphneoselenadrastos,

Iokastandromedapraxis (16) daughter of Antigonerissulla

- (2) – ¼ Clan, son of Iokastandromedapraxis, weez-ur

Hermioneuredycevadne (15) daughter of Sirenepthysyla

- (0) - Cave elf, Daughter of Hermioneuredycevadne

- (31) - Cave elf, Son of Onanger Camp

- (33) - Cave elf, Son of Megaceros Camp

- (34) – Cave elf, Son of Reindeer Camp.

- Perzeusolon (51) – cave-elf, Son of Smilodon Camp, sees Ayla every year (Golden blonde hair, sea blue eyes)

-Circeoniobe (34) – cave-elf, daughter of Medeariadneris the sungaea

Of Bison Camp, former redfoot

- **Cave Elf **(13) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur

-(10) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur

-(6) – ¼ Clan, Cave elf, son of Circeoniobe, weez-ur

- (2) - cave elf, daughter of Circeoniobe


	56. Chapter 117: The Stone Circle

CL117

Clanluna

Crippled Hunter - I agree, I would be horrified if my mother tried me like that. Your thoughts on Artemiseleneris have made me change her fate.

Good point about Laramar. His health will catch up with him soon.

Doni riding a mammoth - the climax of Chapter 100 had Mariza, Priamen and 'Thoni fighting their way out of the Zelandonii Summer Meeting while riding on the back of a mammoth.

Sally M - Some varied skills and riding here, but no Cave Bear riding

Chapter 117: The Stone Circle

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Đelđuma could barely surpress her laughter as Zariz waved his wand to clean the baby and cut the chord. He handed Đuča's son to her so she could bond for a moment before pushing out the afterbirth. Once they had completely finished with the birthing process and cleaned up Zariz' hearth, Đelđuma went to Androm's hearth where Lorka had been watching her children. She returned with Pariđa in her arms and Androm right behind her. Androm had a big smile on his face when he saw Đuča holding her son. Zariz was worried how Androm might react to a baby that was obviously of his spirit. So he looked into his mind to see how the male clannluna felt. Androm looked her the baby's sky-blue eyes, then at Zariz's, then at Pariđa's green eyes and red hair. Zariz could see that the primary thing on Androm's mind was joy that his first mate had a child. He had feared that Đuča would never have children. Androm did realize that it had been Zariz' totem that defeated Đuča's. But since his had defeated Đelđuma's to make Pariđa, Androm felt that he had gotten the better end of the trade.

Zariz let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding as Androm caressed the cheeks of Đuča and her son. Đelđuma broke into a smile at that.

Since she had mated Zoub and joined their član, Lojkova had been developing a deep friendship with Zariz. This was, in part, because only he and Lorka were proficient with her native Vanthonoi language. But Zariz had not been able to warm up to Lorka because of her part in the attempt to take over his mother's clan. Although Lojkova was a stranger to him, she greatly resembled her sister, Vojkovica. And when she picked him at the Mother Festival, Zariz held her down and Forced her to Share Pleasures the same way that he had seen Vojkovica do it many times. He hadn't really Forced her. He had been looking into her mind the whole time and could tell she was enjoying it. But he pretended to Force her, while she pretended to resist. When he finally released the arms he had been holding over her head, she pulled him into a hug and kissed him fiercely. Sharing with him had made Lojkova even more attached to Zariz and to his alarm, she was starting to think thoughts of breaking up with Zoub and becoming Zariz' 2nd mate. But when her baby came, she became fearful of having a man deliver it. Only Zariz had understood the awful things she had said to him in Vanthonoi between pushing. And he forgave her afterwards. But she couldn't forgive herself. She stopped mooning over Zariz and focused on her new son.

During the winter, not only the waterfall, but the lake that fed it, had frozen so thickly that you could walk on it. Several people slipped and fell on the ice, but no one had broken anything. Grević wondered if it might be possible to cut a hole in the ice to catch fish in the lake.

Although all of the adults hunted to some extent. But they spent more time fishing. The usual method was to go out on the water with a boat, lower a net into the water, wait all night, then pull the net and the fish entangled in it up. Once on shore, the fish were very carefully disentangled from the net. They had done this a little in the lake when it was warmer. But the Winter was the best time for fishing in the Sea. You just had to be careful not be caught in a Storm. When the wind blew from the South, it made dangerously huge waves on the Sea and fiercely howling winds. The South wind would pick up moisture from the Sea and drop it in the form of snow on the land. From the shore, it looked like the snow was falling out of the Sea and not the sky. Most of the women were more comfortable in a boat than the men. Grević was the only exception. He was the only man who had been born into the Đumbleđore član. So usually, a man or woman would go out for the night fishing with someone who that weren't mated to. Their mates would stay home and take care of the children. Zariz usually went fishing with Đoročia, or Hađiča. Đelđuma usually went with Ood or Androm.

One evening, Zariz came into their room leading Đoročia.

"What's wrong?" asked Đelđuma.

"Nothing. Đoročia is going to watch your children while we go flying," replied Zariz.

His mate's eyes grew wide with that. She LOVED flying! Đelđuma pulled her tunic over her head, loosened the tie and dropped her leggings and reached for the skin of warming potion. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling as Zariz rubbed the warming potion all over her body. Once she was covered, she returned the favor. The nude couple walked outside. The snow didn't even feel chilly beneath their bare feet. Zariz put the bag full of shrunken things around Đelđuma's neck, he wrapped his arms around her. He put his broom between her legs and raised it until they were both straddling it. He then kicked off and they shot into the air.

It was a Full Moon night and the Wind was blowing from the North. When the North wind blew, it pushed the moisture from the air and made far visibility crystal clear. But it also made the air very cold. The South wind made it snow, but the North Wind froze the lake. They flew high over the forrest. The wind had blown all the snow off the trees, but the ground below them was covered in snow that glowed white in the moonlight. They were flying so high, they didn't even have to climb to go over the cliff. The moonlight glittered on the frozen lake as they flew over it. He then took her over the mountains beyond before turning back. Chamois had been seen on the mountains last autumn, but no one had tried hunting them yet. Zariz flew them back over the glowing frozen lake with rainbow sparkles from the Moonlight. They landed in the Stone Circle on the flat rock next to the top of the waterfall. Zariz took the bag from Đelđuma and removed his wand. a few charms blew away the last of the snow and melted the ice. He enlarged a mammoth fur and laid it in the the center of the Circle. Đelđuma gave him a sultry smile and wink as she laid down on the fur. Although the Circle wasn't yet complete. The runes had been charged enough to do this. Zariz was going to use their Pleasures to increase the charge on the Runes he had carved into the stones, each of which was aligned with a star on a particular day. Even being a muggle, Đelđuma could feel the difference in the intensity of the Pleasures they Shared. By now, She had learned that Zariz was a better lover if she kept her eyes open. It allowed him to look into her mind and see exactly when to do things, when to slow down and when to escalate. So she looked into his eyes as they kissed. He caressed her head and neck just the way she liked, then worked his way down to her shoulders . . . he back . . . her breasts . . . his hand moved back behind her and he pressed their chests together as they kissed . . . Then, as he released her, he started kissing his way down her throat . . . and her chest. . . . Đelđuma bent her head forward so she could keep eye contact as he licked her nipples. He took one in his mouth and suckled, getting a bit of milk . . . He then started kissing his way down her tummy . . . . She spread her legs so he could kiss her in that place that she liked so much. . . . By now, she had to make an effort to keep eye contact. Her natural instinct was to tilt her head back close her eyes and moan her joy. But when she'd bend her head forward to look down at his eyes, he'd lick her just the perfect stroke, in the perfect spot with the perfect pressure. Đelđuma struggled with her self, her instincts at war with her Pleasure until she could no longer control her self. She lay back, closed her eyes and moaned her joy as her mate Relieved her Need over and over again. He then, started kissing his way back up, pausing to lick and suckle the other breast. Zariz knelt between her legs as he held his body over hers, kissing her and licking her tongue as they gazed into each others' eyes. She was just thinking how much she wanted to feel him inside her when she felt his hand on her searching for the entrance to slide his organ into. Some how she was able to make the effort to keep her eyes open as she gasped at the thickness of him sliding into her. He pulled back out a little and slid all the way in. But she wanted faster and harder. Without being told to, he started thrusting harder and faster. As Zariz thrust into her and gazed into her eyes, Zariz saw that she was building up to Relieve her Needs again. He felt his own excitement grow until they Shared the Pleasure up to mutually Relieving each others' Needs. In that instant, the magic of the not yet completed circle took hold, as their bodies merged, Zariz felt their minds merge, like at the Men's Ceremony when everyone was looking at the memory of a common ancestor. . . . Zariz channeled the magic via his wand into the bag Đelđuma had worn around her neck. But then, as their hearts raced and Zariz started going soft and shrinking out of her, her felt their mind separate into two separate beings. . . .

When they had finally finished, and Zariz lay on his back with Đelđuma snuggled into the crook of his arm, she asked him:

"In the Summer, why do you go "hunting" with the same woman all Summer?"

"I fall in Love pretty easily," replied Zariz. "Usually during the first time. So I ask her again. I like the feeling of falling in Love. It is so intense! And so we fall deeper and deeper in Love. But then, the newness wears off, our responsibilities to our families make us busy and we stop inviting each other Hunting. Why do you go hunting with a different man each time?"

"Because I am afraid that I will fall in Love with one of them," replied Đelđuma. "I am afraid that if a care too much for another man, that I will want to become his mate, and not yours.

"Are you happy living with me?" asked Zariz.

Oh, very much so!" replied Đelđuma. "I'm very happy with the life we've built together!"

"So you are no tempted to move into the room with Androm or Ood?" asked Zariz.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Đelđuma. "I'm happy living with you, I can go fishing with another man when ever I want, and can even Share Pleasures with them whenever I want. What could changing mate possible offer me?"

"And that is why spending all Summer "hunting" with another woman does not diminish what I feel for you," said Zariz.

"Can you do something for me?" asked Đelđuma. "Next summer, can I be the woman you go "hunting" with."

Zariz answered her with a kiss. It was time to Share again.

When they had finished and it was time to pack up, Zariz no longer had to shrink things to put them in the bag. It was now bigger on the inside and easily held the whole mammoth skin.

Spring came, the snows melted and people started fishing the lake again, and . . .hunting the chamois. Zariz started tending his magical garden and taking the women out with him to gather plants. When the halfway point between the Spring Equinox and the Summer Solstice came. Zariz was finally ready to complete the enchanting of the Stone Circle. For the final charge, they held a Mother Festival. Each woman picked a man before the Ceremony and the couples made beds near the Stones that Zariz directed them to. Đelđuma had picked Zariz and their bed was in the center, where they had connected so strongly earlier in the year. Zariz had prepared a special potion, a hybrid of the Winter Mother Festival tea and the mog-urs ceremony root. Đelđuma passed it around and let each of the participants have a sip. The three newest mothers were not participating but, with the children were providing the rhythm accompianment. Once the potion had been passed around, the couples Shared Pleasures, and at their peak, tried to push the magic into the Stone. The Weez-urs all used their wands to help this process and and kept the others from getting lost. The mind-linking properties of the potion allowed them to co-ordinate their Pleasures so that all of their Needs were Relieved at the same instant.

The effect on Zariz was like and egg cracking. Zariz could see all the thoughts and memories of all the other participants. He'd ceased to be an individual. Instead he had become one of the bodies that housed the combined conciousness of the the group mind of . He could feel that he had an individual body, but it was a part of a whole, just as each finger was a separate part of the same hand. The effect for Grević, Androm and the women lasted as long as they were conjoined. But for the Weez-urs, it lasted as long as they were within the circle. Even after Đelđuma had regained her individuallity, a part of her was still inside of Zariz and the other Weez-urs. She might not feel it but they did. Working together, Zariz pulled Đelđuma's tipi out of a bag and enlarged it. Levitating it over their heads, the Weez-urs put it together. Now that the tipi was erected and floating over the center of the circle, the Weez-urs cast the final charm. When they did so, the interior of the tipi enlarged ten-fold, while the outside remained the same size. The had made a tipi that was large enough to hold the whole član. One you can stand up in. Now that it was accomplished, they repeated the charm with all the other tipis. The completed stone Circle had made certain kinds of space-warping and group magic easier. Zariz already had plans on how to build on this in the future.

And so, much to Đelđuma's delight, another bit of ritual magic needed to be performed to hook the central Hearth to the Stone circle and Zariz' Hearth to the Central Hearth. Ood and Đelđuma Shared to raise the power in the Central room of the Stone-house, while Zariz did the same at his own Hearth with the aid of Hađiča. When the Pleasures had built to their peak, Zariz and Ood cast the spell that forged the link.

After the ritual, Zariz performed a series of experiments with the two Hearths. He wasn't certain that the ritual had actual worked. No one had ever done anything like this before. And he wasn't certain that the powder, a potion of his own invention, would work the way it was supposed to.

It was the end of Spring before Zariz finally took the plunge. Like his other experiments, he threw some of the green power on the fire in his Hearth. But this time, when the green flames leaped up from the fire, Zariz stepped into the fire and vanished, before stepping out of the fire at the Central Hearth. He had done It! Zariz had created the world's first floo connection! Still, he wasn't certain he could do it again. After the Summer Gathering, Zariz planned to repeat the ritual to see if he could connect the Hearths of the rest of the član. If he was successful, Zariz hoped to connect their Central Hearth to the central Hearths of the Other nearby člans.

5th Cave of the Zelandonii

"I have had it!" exclaimed Buraven of the 5th Cave. "You cousin Laramar and his herd of drunken grandchildren have been driving me crazy all winter! They are constantly drinking barma, they don't clean up after themselves, not even when they miss the night basket! They throw up everywhere and don't clean it up! I don't care if they were too drunk last Autumn to find their own cave! I'm telling you, this year, when we leave the Summer Meeting, I'm going with them to the 9th Cave, just to make sure they make it home!"

Dragon Camp of the Sungaea

"Hey, Priamidaseus, a group of us are going hunting, want to join us?" asked Kreonarcicusarpedon.

"Sure! Let's go." replied Priamdaseus.

Kreonarcicusarpedon gathered up three more weez-urs: Nestorheusylvanus, Proteusargonestor, and Heroionestor. Once they were all together, Kreonarcicusarpedon concentrated for a second as he silently thought (Portus!) and transformed one of his spears into a portkey. The five young men gripped the portkey as in activated. there was a pulling sensation on their navels and the whirlwind appeared to wisp them off to their destination.

"Where are we?" asked Herionestor.

"Yeah, I don't think I've even been here before," agreed Nestorheusylvanus.

"I set the portkey a little further West than I ever have before," replied Kreonarcicusarpedon.

"But isn't that close to flathead country?" asked Proteusargonestor.

"Relax, no one with know or care if we bring back enough meat," assured Kreonarcicusarpedon.

The five weez-urs silently waved their hands to cover themselves in disillusionment charms and began sneaking across the steppes. Cresting a hill, they spotted a herd of aurochs. But on the other side of the herd was a white horse carrying a woman on its' back. Her stance as she rode gave them the impression she was also hunting the same herd. Continuing to watch her, they noticed that the horse she was riding had a horn on its' head.

"Is it my imagination, or does she look a little like Gaea to you," asked Kreonarcicusarpedon. "Let's go take a closer look."

Pop!

Kreonarcicusarpedon apparated away.

Arbaxas Clan of the Clanluna

It was a lovely Spring day. It was less than a Moon cycle before the Summer Gathering, so Wilmara had gone out hunting. She loved warm weather. Now that it was warmer she had shed her winter leggings for her summer-dress and could feel her bare skin on the bare back of her unicorn, Rimu, as she rode, her golden hair streaming behind her. She hated that she had to go out hunting alone. Being who she was made her lonely at times. Since she'd become a woman, she been able to find other Women to Share Pleasures with, but it never lasted beyond the Summer Gathering. No woman was willing to give up men to Mate her. And Wilmara refused to Share her mate with a man. Considering the thrill she got with her bare skin bouncing up and down on the bare back of Rimu, perhaps there was so truth to the accusation that she had mated a Unicorn.

Cresting a hill, Wilmara spotted a herd of aurochs. Without being guided, her mount slowed to a leasurely walk. She'd been hunting on Rimu many times before and the Unicorn knew how to put the herd at ease while Wilmara prepared for the kill.

Suddenly there was a:

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

sound to her right. Wilmara recognised the sound of apparation. But she didn't think anyone else would be hunting this far East.

"Who is there?" signed Wilmara, careful not to scare the game.

The disillusionment melded away to reveal five very short young men that Wilmara didn't recognize. One of them said something to her. She recognized the language as Sungaean, but she didn't know enough of it to understand him. Something about the way he was speaking as he stalked towards her creeped her out. Wilmara reached behind her ear and pulled her wand.

The young man waved his hand and Wilmara cast a silent Shielding charm just in time the stop the Stunning Charm that shot out of his hand. Another of the men cast waved his hand and a silent Bone-breaker erupted from his hand, shattering Rimu's front leg. As the Unicorn fell, screaming in pain, Wilmara turned her fall into a roll that brought her onto her feet. She cast a silent Stunner at the man who had hurt her mate. She had to end this quickly or even magic wouldn't save the Unicorn. The man she tried to stun, caught her hex in a silent, wandless shielding charm, then apparated with a:

Pop!

The other four men began waving their hands in silent wandless magics, that Wilmara was hard pressed to Shield or dodge. A hex passed over her shoulder from behind as she dodged. The man who had apparated away had appeared behind her. If she hadn't moved right then, she would have been hexed in the back. She had just enough time to realize she shouldn't have turned to glance at him, when her world went black . . . .

Peverell član of the Članluna

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Zariz. "We were planning to go to the Summer Gathering tommorow. No one else is going out tonight."

"It's just one more fishing trip," explained Đelđuma. "Androm and I will go out one more time and bring back some fresh fish to trade when we first get to the Summer Gathering. I'll even take Pariđa, so you won't have to what her."

"All right, have fun, you two," said Zariz, before kissing his mate, then giving the other man a wink. Zariz knew perfectly well that they were in for a long night on the boat and what the two of them would do to pass the time. Perhaps he'd take Želžum and go visit Đuča for the night?

Grević (29) ½ Clan, Đelić's son, Leader

-Knežjka (33) – Other, Željka's daughter

-Krola (12) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter,

-Kačunič (9) - ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son

-Đujmoviča (6) – ¼ Clan, Knežjka's daughter,

- (2) - ¼ Clan, Knežjka's Son

**Ood** Ađ (28) – ¼ Clan, (Red-hair, gray eyes) Iga's son, **clanluna**, Weez-Ur, mog-ur, N: C,T,D,R

-Igača Hđ (28) – Other, Čović's Daughter, Ood's Mate.

-Ijađič (10) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

-Đurič (6) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

-Đigač (3) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

-Pigađ (0) – 1/8 Clan, Igača's son, Weez-Ur

-Đoročia Đ (20) – Other, Đihovilo's daughter, Ood's 2nd mate

-Đoođ (5) – ¼ Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur

-Đoroč (2) - 1/8 Clan, Đoročia's son, Weez-Ur

**Zariz** Ah (19) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes) son of Mariza, Weez-ur, Medicine Man (Adopted by Thonda), N: C,T,D,R, Cr,H,Div,p

-Đelđuma Đ (19) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **clanluna**, Zariz' mate

-Želžum, (4) – ¼ Clan, Đelđuma's son, Weez-ur

-Pariđa (1) - 1/8 Clan, (red hair, green eyes) Đelđuma's daughter

**Đeeš** Ea (24) – ¼ Clan (Clan-brown hair, hazel eyes) Đišič's son, Weez-Ur

-Žayljača Hđ (24) – Other, Željka's daughter, Đeeš' mate

-Đešpotošič (8) – ¼ Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

-Đaylj (5) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

-Đeešač (2) - 1/8 Clan, Žayljača's son, Weez-ur

**Zoub** A (21) – ½ Clan son of Ebra, (Clan-brown hair, Gray eyes) Weez-ur

-Hađiča Hđ (25) – Other Đelić's daughter, Zoub's mate

-Zađ (10) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Đomič (7) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Đouđ (4) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Pariž (1) – ¼ Clan, son of Hađiča, Weez-ur

-Lojkova (15) – daughter of Larnza, Zoub's 2nd mate

-Parn (0) – ¼ Clan, son of Lojkova, Weez-ur

Androm A (19) - Iga's 1/16 Clan son, **acolyle**

-Đuča Đ (19) – Other, Đeča's daughter, Androm's mate.

-Pandruč (0) - 1/8 Clan (Clan-brown hair, Sky-blue eyes), Đuča's son, Weez-ur

-Lorka Vđ (23) – daughter of Larnuira, Telton's 2nd widow and Vojkur's 3rd widow, Androm's 2nd mate

-Vorka Vđ (8) - daughter of Lorka,

- (5) - daughter of Lorka,

- (2) - 1/32 Clan, Lorka's son

-Various Snorkacks

-Various Push-me/pull-yous (Wool, Furs, Meat)

-various Cave bears descended from Hug Giver


	57. Chapter 118: Family reunion

CL118

Clanluna

Chapter 118: Family re-union

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

(Something is wrong) thought Gaea. She'd had this feeling for several days. But she couldn't put her finger on what it was. When she spotted Nestorheusylvanus emerging from his tipi, levitating the night basket behind him on his way to the trench, she realized he was hiding something. Why would he be emptying the night basket in the middle of the day? Gaea strode over to the tipi the weez-ur shared with several of the other young men and lifted the flap.

Kreonarcicusarpedon, Priamdaseus, Proteusargonestor, and Herionestor were inside in various states of undress, along with a nude woman. The whole tipi reeked heavily of bouza, vomit and Pleasures. Herionestor was currently Relieving his need in the woman, heedless of the fact that she was currently unconscious. Nothing unusual about the scene. Even since she'd lifted the Sungaea ban on alcohol, she'd seen this scene repeated countless times. One or more of her priests would give a woman enough bouza to lower her inhibitions and lure her back to his tipi. Once she'd drunk too much to resist, he'd invite his friends to Share her too. Often the woman in question had drank so much bouza she didn't even remember the encounter. Now that the oldest weez-urs had become men the year before, they'd adopted the same practice as her priests. She imagined that the weez-urs a year younger than them would start doing this at the Summer Meeting this year . . . . so why did they look so guilty? Gaea took a closer look at the woman. Suddenly, she recognized her!

"You Fools! You've spoiled everything! I wasn't ready yet!" screamed Gaea before drawing her wand and expelling Herionestor from her so forcefully that the tipi toppled over.

Gaea levitated the woman across the Camp to her own tipi and stuck her head inside.

"Clean her up!" commanded Gaea to her daughters.

"Yes Goddess," replied her 9-year-old daughter Indirariadnerthythsa.

The other girls were dumbfounded. They had never been asked to do this before, usually the Priestesses or the cave-elves did such duties.

A few minutes later, the cave-elf: Circeoniobe stepped into the tipi to help them.

Abraxas Clan's Cave

Knowing that time was limited, Gaea had quickly inventoried her potions, packed and gathered together the weez-urs. She had 49 of them who had finished their magical educations. 137 more were a year behind them. There were even more in the lower years. These days, the Dragon Camp heavily taxed the other Camps to support training their sons in magic. Gaea gave several portkeys to the 4th year students, set to make them appear outside the cave. Their orders were to catch anyone who tried to escape.

Gaea, Artemiseleneris, and the 49 fully trained weez-urs had a portkey set to bring them inside of the cave. They waited until midnight to strike. Gaea's group activated their portkey first. Gaea and her daughter had their wands out as they traveled and the were prepared to carry out their orders to stun everyone on sight.

Gaea was a bit disoriented when they first appeared. She didn't expect to appear under a night sky. She had warned the weez-urs that they might face cave Bears, but she didn't expect the blink-dogs that erupted in barking at their appearance. But the weez-urs, had few preconceptions about what they would find and started throwing stunners as soon as they appeared. Very quickly the blink-dogs were silenced and the people were down. There were only two exceptions. . . . Zeen had quickly woken and was currently dueling Gaea, while Artemiseleneris was keeping Luna busy. When Mara/Gaea had been their student, she had been so good at Defense Against the Dark Arts that she had to practice dueling with both Luna and Zeen. And even then, she would eventually, always win. Now, caught by surprise and hard pressed. Zeen was using his strength, the one form of magic he was best at, Charms. He just stood there as he rapid fire cast Shield charms and summoned objects to block Gaea's curses, hexes and jinxes, while casting back Charms to try to disable her. Gaea's approach was more eclectic as she dodged, weaved, Shielded, transfigured and apparated to avoid Zeen's spells, while barraging him with curses, hexes and jinxes.

Luna managed to stun Artemiseleneris, and now Gaea was dueling both of them at once. A swarm of bees erupted from Gaea's wand, distracting Zeen long enough for her to apparate behind him and stun him. Now she was alone against her mother, Luna.

"Mara, you don't have to be this!" pleaded Luna "Just stop. Please don't make me stop you!"

"Never!" cried Gaea and she sent a fire blast curse at Luna, rolled to the side to dodge Luna's stunner, came back on her feet as Luna dropped to the ground to avoid being incinerated, and Stunned her. The battle was over.

Gaea looked around, noticing the ribbons of smoke leading from the hearth fires to the central fire and out, and the ribbon of smoke going further into the cave.

"There's more people, deeper in the cave. Get them!" commanded Gaea to her weez-urs.

None of the people in the other chambers were able to make a stand against disillusioned weez-urs wielding silent, wand-less magic, who meant them harm. In quick order Luna's entire Abraxas Clan was pacified.

"Go to each hearth and try to summon a wand. If you don't find one kill the adults and re-stun the children. If you do find one, re-stun everyone." commanded Gaea.

In the 1st chamber, the only hearths not to have a wand were those of Droog, Groob and Groud. And so Groog the toolmaker, son of Aga was killed along with his mates Eva, daughter of Ena and her sister, Brena, daughter of Ena. Groog's mother had been a member of Brun's clan long ago. And Eva had been a small child when her parents met members of Luna's Clan when they hunted to see if they could keep this cave. Groob had the appearance of a man of 88 years and had only been kept alive this long by Ayla's healing magic.

Also summarily executed where Droog, son of Eva, named for Aga's mate, and his mates: Vorva, daughter of Uva and Orga, daughter of Ona.

Groud, son of Igra was also killed, along with his mate, Ebra, daughter of Uva.

Then, in the 2nd chamber, they killed Booven, son of Ugra and his mate, Vreva, daughter of Vorva. She had originally been Groom's mate, but they had broken up because she was not Clan enough for Ceban's future Clan.

Several muggle couples got a reprieve because they had adopted a Weez-ur from another clan into their Hearth.

Once this was done, Gaea went to each person, and gave them a dose of the Draught of Living Death from a skin she carried with her. The weez-urs couldn't be trusted with such a delicate task. A form of healing charm forced the stunned prisoners to drink. Once this was accomplished, Gaea awakened her stunned daughter, Artemiseleneris, with an Enervation Charm.

"Pathetic . . ." sneered Gaea, as she looked down on the fallen form of her daughter. "When I was your age I could already beat both of them them together! And you can't handle a false goddess like her? What kind of Goddess are you? . . . Well, pick yourself up. I want you and the 4th year weez-urs to shrink down all these people and take them back to the camp. Use this portkey. I'm going to take the rest of the weez-urs and get the other two caves. If I hurry, we can get them all tonight."

"Yes Gaea," replied Artemiseleneris, as she scrambled to her feet.

Gaea gathered all 49 of her fully trained weez-urs and portkeyed to the home Cave of the Đumbleđore član, where they repeated this. Like with Luna's Abraxas Clan, if a Hearth had wand that could be summoned from it. the adults weren't all summarily executed.

And so Đalibor, Leader of the Đűmbleđore član of the Članlűna died, along with his mates: Krstulović and Čović. Krstulović, daughter of Đuča had been training to be a Đana (One who Serves the Mother) when her people were discovered by the Luna. She volunteered to be taken back to Luna's people as a slave, to atone for her people's mistreatment of the women of the Clanluna. When she discovered that she had only been invited for the Clanluna Summer Gathering, Krstulović stayed on to apprentice under Iga The Clanluna. She became the 1st clanluna for her people, filling the roles of both Priestess and Healer. She taught her vocation to all her daughters including Mariza's mate, Đučaviča, Zariz' redfoot, Anđromeđanaea, and Zariz' mate, Đelđuma.

Čović had been born into the Harvatišaranna. When she was a child, the men of her people were all killed and she was made a slave of the Đana, the One-who-Serves-the-Mother for her captors. When the Luna freed her, she mated Žarda, and later, Đalibor.

Vođanović and his mate Šimiča were killed, as were

Mihović and his mates: Šimarva, daughter of Harva and Ayla, daughter of Željka. Rađlibar, son of Radačić died with his mates: Đihovilo, daughter of Đović and Đeča, daughter of Đuča.

And finally, Jonđolar, son of Huža was killed with his mate: Đeđiča, daughter and acolyte of Krstulović.

There was still time before dawn for Gaea and her weez-urs to raid the Everarđ član. The Everarđ član had hived off of the Đumbleđore član many years ago. Many of their founding members remembered being Harvatišarannaa. So the Everarđs had made an effort to make the Harvatišaranna language, the Everarđ language. In spite of this, everyone in the član could also speak the Đumbleđore language. Early in their history, they had nearly been wiped out by a horde of cannibal women. Now they were about to face that fate again.

Once again. Gaea caught a član unawares and once they had been subdued, the executions began.

Radošević, Leader of the Everarđ član was the first to die, along with his mates Hvarđa and Điškovič. Hvarđa had been one of the Harvatišarannaa as a girl. Her mother had been the Hrda, the One-who-Serves-the-Mother for her people. Hvarđa had been a slave of Mihovilović before being freed by Luna and mating Radošević. She had followed in her mother's footsteps and become the Everarđ član's članluna. Điškovič, daughter of joković had been mated to Ružican before Radošević.

Next, Skejić and his mates Huža and Đoković were killed. Huža, born to the Harvatišarannaa had been enslaved to Ružićain. When she was freed by Luna, she mated Miškpvić, and later Skejić. Đoković hand been mated to Nikolić before Skejić.

Ružić, son of Jukić was killed along with his mates: Groobiča, daughter of Huža and Nežžie the članluna, daughter of Hvarđa.

Niković, son of Đoković died, with his mates: Đejič, daughter of Đukiča and Ođa, who had been adopted from a Clan.

And finally Đivič son of Đanava died with his mates: Grabiča daughter of Điškovič and Roobva, daughter of Groobviča.

It was dawn by the time Gaea and her weez-urs returned to the camp. All the shrunken members of the three clans of the Clanluna where enlarged and stacked like firewood. The Draught of Living Death would keep them that way for years. Gaea then ordered the weez-urs sleep and Artemiseleneris confined to her own tipi.

After a few hours sleep, Gaea awoke refreshed and was ready for her performance. She ordered several posts to be placed in a row standing upright half buried in the ground. Each post was as big around as a man and stuck out of the ground a cubit taller than the tallest man. Magic speeded the hole digging and placement of the posts. All of the captives had been surprised in the middle of the night, and Gaea made no effort the dress them. Luna was tied naked to a post with normal ropes, before and Encarcerus Charm was cast, binding her to the post. followed with a full body bind so that she would only be able to move her eyes. Then, Gaea called for he daughter, Artemiseleneris to be brought out.

"Yes Gaea?" said her daughter, in greeting.

"I wanted you to see this. I'm going to punish these Clanluna for worshiping their false goddess, Luna. Now I know you don't know their language, so you won't understand what we're talking about. But I still want you to learn how a real Goddess behaves, so that when I give you these people to rule, you can do it properly," explained Gaea.

She then poured a little of the antidote in Luna's mouth and silently applied the Healing Charm that would make her swallow.

"Wakey, wakey!" said Gaea, in English. "Good morning mother. Well, actually it's after noon. I wanted you to witness as I tear about what you have built. But I can't have you Interfering, hence the rope, and body bind. Let's start with your Priestess, shall we?"

Gaea waved her wand and levitated Iga from the pile of bodies.

"Grab her," Gaea ordered her Priests. "I'm going to give her the antidote."

As soon as she was awake Iga began struggling.

"Hello Clanluna," said Gaea, in English. "What happened to pretty little Iga The Clanluna? You've gotten old. . . . sort of like your Goddess, dear old mother, here."

Gaea stroked Luna's cheek. At 57 years old, Luna looked more like she was 28. Young looking, but not the eternally youthful look she had all during Mara's childhood.

"Now then, Guess what? You were right about me." announced Gaea, in English. "Don't know what I'm talking about? Remember when I was 10-years-old and I disappeared for three days? You thought I had been Forced before 1st Rites, but I always denied it. Well I lied. I was Forced Over and Over for three days straight! At first I prayed to my mother, the Goddess. But she wasn't a Goddess. And help never came. Those men released me when they were tired of me. You wasted your life, Iga The Clanluna. . . . But I wanted to show you a little of what I went through."

Gaea picked up a bowl and scooped a sip of liquid out with a cup.

"Drink up," said Gaea, as she forced the liquid down her throat.

As soon as she did, Iga's features began morphing, changing. She grew shorter, her hair reddened. She seemed to be aging backwards until she became a little red-haired, green-eyed girl.

"I searched very carefully through the Camps of the Sungaea to find a 10-year-old who looked like you must have at that age," said Gaea, holding up the bowl of Polyjuice potion. "She's probably some distant cousin of yours . . . And now, my men are going to make you go through what I went through. My men are going to Force you before 1st Rites over and over and there is nothing you can do to stop them. And my mother . . . your Goddess . . . is going to have to stand there and watch. Now what do you have to say about that?"

The little girl, Iga, shook her head and tried to sign with her hands. Luna had taken the power of speech from her for a reason. She would not let this evil Weech give it back to her. She had her faith in her Goddess.

"Nothing?" asked Gaea. "No pleas for mercy? No prayers for your Goddess to save you? You'll soon change your mind."

"Do it," said Gaea to her Priests, switching back to their Sungaean language.

And so, Iga, in the body of a 10-year-old girl, was Forced over and over while Luna was forced to watch, helplessly. Throughout the ordeal, Iga gazed at Luna with a look that said I believe in you. I have faith. She said nothing, made no pleas for them to stop. Though she did slip up a few times when the pain made her involuntarily emit a sound. Though it all the tears flowed down the face of the helpless Luna. Finally, the hour ended, the polyjuice wore off, and Iga was restored to her elderly self.

"Very brave of you Clanluna," said Gaea, in English. "I was defiant at first too. Now open wide."

One of the Priests that had just Forced her, pinched her nose and pulled her head back and Gaea poured another dose of Polyjuice potion down her throat.

"As mother knows, Polyjuice can't be used for healing because as soon as it wears off, your injuries return. By the same token, injuries sustained while under Polyjuice go away, when it wears off. And do you know what the best part is?" asked Gaea. "Now that you've drunk Polyjuice a second time, We get to Force you before 1st Rites all over again!"

"Take her to your tipi," commanded Gaea, switching back to Sungaean. "She is to be Forced over and over constantly. She can eat and use the night basket, but she is not allowed to sleep. Every time she turns into the old woman, give her another sip of this potion. Tell all the other men of the Camp. Everyone is to get at least one turn with her. Now take her away."

Iga glared defiantly at Gaea as they drug her away.

"Was that as much fun for me as it was for you?" asked Gaea as she looked at the tear streaked face of her mother tied to the post. "Well now that that's started. Let's play with Ayla. We can always check on your Clanluna's progress later."

Gaea levitated Ayla loose from the stack of bodies. Like Luna, Ayla was both physically and magically tied to the post. But unlike Luna, she was not completely bound as she was allowed to speak. Ayla was given the antidote and awakened.

"Awake now?" Asked Gaea. "Well if it isn't the woman that mated my mother? Of course my mother wasn't your first mate, was she? Still, she liked you enough to give you her lion-headed hat. I always admired your animal hats that look like they're alive. In fact, I admired them so much that I went out and killed an animal of my own to make a hat on. Would you like to see it?"

"Mara, you let us go this instant!" demanded Ayla.

Gaea just ignored her and reached into a rawhide box to pull out her hat. It was just like the animated hats with an animal on them that Luna had made as a child. But instead of being an Eagle or the head of a Lion, Gaea's hat had been made from the Head of Zar, Ayla's 1st mate. It looked just like Zar was still alive with his head on top of Gaea's. His eyes moved, nostrils flared, his mouth opened and closed, but the only sound that came our were groans of pain.

Ayla screamed when she saw it!

"Mara, you monster, you . . . you abomination!" cried Ayla using the foulest sounding Zelandonii curse word she knew. She had learned it from Dyondar during the short time he had lived with them. Ayla lost the power of speech as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh, I see you don't like my hat," said Gaea. "I don't see why not. It's got an animal head just like yours. If anyone, I should be the one that doesn't like the hat. After all this is the animal you Forced me to have at my so called '1st Rites'. And I had to lay there and let him do those things to me. He wouldn't stop! Signed that he had to relieve my Needs. He just kept it up until I pretended to enjoy it! Well, looks like I got my Need Relieved by him now! . . . my Need for revenge!

But if we're going to re-unite your family, Ayla, let's bring in the children." said Gaea, stepping back over the the pile of people.

She looked around a bit until she found who she was looking for. "Ah! There she is!" Gaea levitated Ayla's oldest daughter, Iza, from the pile and had her minions tie her to a post. She added her own Incarcerous spell, then gave her the antidote to the Draught of Living Death.

"Wake up, Iza," said Gaea.

"Huh, wha-? Mara?" said Iza, before screaming in fright at the sight of Zar's undead head perched on top of her hearth-sister's.

"I see you like my hat too," mused Gaea. "I always hated the way you looked down on me because I wasn't as good with plants as you, the way you made little of my skill with a wand. Well, let me show you what my wand can do . . . "

With that said, Gaea swished and flicked her wand causing the pile to shift and Iza's mate, Ranec to rise from the mass. Gaea levitated him and turned him upside down so that his head was pointing towards the ground, before raising him ten man-heights in the air. The then held him there, suspended over a large flat rock before turning to Iza.

"Do you remember the stories Luna used to tell us of her past time in the future?" asked Gaea. "One story in particular stuck out with me . . . about how one of her friends was suspected of having no magic, so his male relative dropped him from a height to see is his accidental magic would save him. . . . Do you think Ranec's magic will save him? . . . Let's find out . . ."

"Mama, do something! Save him!" pleaded Iza.

"I'm trying, but I can't get loose," sobbed Ayla as she struggled against her bonds.

"Luna! You can save my Ranec! Please, Please stop her!" begged Iza.

But Luna was unable to even move, as the tears ran down her face.

"She's can't help you. . . . She's not your Goddess. And now, we find out once and for all," announced Gaea. "Ranec, Magic or muggle!"

In Gaea's Tipi

Wilmara awoke from a nightmare in which Ayla had screamed at her. As she lay in the sleeping furs, her memories were coming back . . . memories of being Forced .. . .more than once . . . by several men! They incidents were a bit jumbled because they had kept pouring some sour tasting drink down her throat that smelled strongly of alcohol. Now that she had experienced it, she understood why drinking alcohol had been made taboo by The Clanluna. Her memories were a jumble and based on how sore she was, she was certain that she had been Forced more times than she remembered.

She opened her eyes to find herself in an enormous tipi. It looked like the poles for a circle of tipis had been set up with another tipi's poles tied to the tops of each cone. And large cover was over all the poles with a taller than usual inner cover that was as tall as a man was high. There were five girls in the tipi with her, attending various tasks like cooking and watching the smaller girls. All of them looked a little like Luna and a little like Ayla. Actually, they looked like Luna and Ayla had children together. Seeing she was awake, the oldest one, a girl of about 12 years with a wand strapped to her forearm, began speaking to her in Sungaean. But Wilmara couldn't understand a word of it. Since they weren't trading with the Sungaea, she'd never bothered to learn their language.

(I'm sorry I don't speak Sungaean) Wilmara tried to say, but no sound escaped her as there was a silencing charm on her. Wilmara tried signing at them, but none of them could even see her signs. Her movements didn't look like a language to them.

Outside the tipi, Wilmara could hear someone speaking that sounded familiar. Then, she heard Iza's and Ayla's voices.

After her ordeal, Wilmara was feeling more modest than normal. So she grabbed one of her sleeping furs and tied it around her waist making a knee-length skirt that was open along the right leg. She wrapped another fur around her torso under her right arm and tied it over her left shoulder leaving it open on the left side, but covering the top half of her right thigh. She looked sort of Clan, but it would have to do. She rushed outside.

Outside the tipi, there were several poles stuck in the ground. Luna, Ayla and Iza were tied to three of them. Ayla was sobbing uncontrollably and Iza was pleading. There were a group of people standing around watching, both men and women. There was a teen-age young woman with a wand tucked behind her ear standing near Luna with a disinterested expression on her face. But Wilmara could see the fear in her eyes. The young woman looked like she might be related to the girls in the tipi. Like them, She had golden-blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. Dominating the scene was a very familiar looking woman holding a wand. Wilmara could see that she was related to both Luna and Thonlan, as many of her aunts resembled this woman. but more than that, this woman reminded Wilmara of her own reflection as seen in still water. On her head was the head of a 1/2 Clan man that she didn't recognize and it had obviously been charmed to be animated like a mog-ur cloak. The Weech had her wand pointed up, to where to she held Ranec with a levitation charm. He was just hanging there, not moving, upside down above a large flat rock.

"What is happening here?" signed Wilmara.

Gaea – (34) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Aphrodionephthys (12) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (9) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (6) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (2) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

-**-Luna** (57) – Other, (dirty blonde hair, gray eyes) Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, N:C,T,D,H,R,Cr,Div (Snorkack totem)

-**Ayla **(52) – Other, (Golden blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, N:H,Cr,Div,p Potions Prodigy, Zar's widow, Thonlan's 3rd Mate (Cave Lion totem)

Ranec (53) - Other, carver, (Black hair, Dark brown eyes) M'buna's son, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

-**Iza** II (39) – ¼ Clan, (Black hair, sea-blue eyes) Ayla's daughter, Medicine Woman, 3rd Weech, 8th ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Ranec's 2nd Mate (Unicorn Totem) N: H,Cr,R,p Herbalogy Prodigy

-**Wilmara** Al (19) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, Clan-brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,


	58. Chapter 119: the other Clanluna Summer G

CL119

Clanluna

Chapter 119: the other Clanluna Summer Gathering

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

When the portkey stopped spinning, Mariza and her family were on the steppes some distance from the cave of Ekwus' Bellapheron clan, but close enough to see the path going down to the river. They were in the midst of a whole herd of grazing unicorns.

"Ooo horseys!" squealed Mariza's daughter, Zelana as she reached out to pet a unicorn.

"They're not horseys, they're runicorns," corrected her twin sister, Donia.

"That's Unicorns," corrected Mariza.

"Mama, can we ride them? Pleeeese!" begged Zurbgranaza's daughter, Halmarča.

"I'm certain that won't be a problem," said Bangar the Centaur as he trotted through the herd to greet them. "After all, unlimited rides for you children was one of the things we traded to you.

In the name of Luna I give you greetings. I am Bangar, clanluna of the Bellapheron clan of the Clanluna, mated to Tanglefoot, Ipu, Lylac, Patience, and Eltunis."

Mariza clasped the hands of the Centaur and Greeted him. After which each of her mates did the same followed by the children who were old enough to try. Bangar's eyebrows rose when Vezava greeted him in the name of Mariza and stated that she was a clanmariza. But he let it pass without comment. Once the introductions were made, Bangar said:

"Ekwus had taken the rest of the centaurs out hunting, he should be back soon. In the meantime, How about I show you the cave so you can settle in?"

"Oh, we're not staying in the cave," replied Mariza.

"I'm going to need to cave to be emptied out so I can paint," explained Esathonia.

"If you could just show us where we can set up out tipis?" asked Mariza.

All of Mariza's mates wanted to share a tipi with her, but with the children, there wasn't enough room. Mariza and Esathonia would have a tipi to themselves, Zurgranaza and Đučaviča would share a tipi and Vezava would have one to her self and her children. All of Mariza's mates knew that she would make an extra effort to make time for each of them. So they weren't TOO jealous of Esathonia. Besides, they had had years to get used to the soul bond between the two women.

By the time Mariza had enlarged, levitated and set up the tipis and they had gotten settled in, Ekwus and the centaurs were back. Each of them had a bison on the travois attached to his back. They helped each other unhitch, then started butchering the meat and setting it out to dry by fires. Mariza, her mates and their children pitched in to help.

By nightfall, all of the meat was sliced and drying by the fire with the exception of those portions that had been cooked for a greeting feast for Mariza's clan. They had been so busy with the meat that there hadn't been time to gather fresh vegetables, So the women had to share some of their grain and herbal spices from home as their contribution.

After, dinner, Mariza and Esathonia rode of the backs of Ekwus and Bangar far enough away that the glare of the fires wouldn't hide the stars.

"I have to get a good look at it, try to memorize every detail," said Esathonia, as she twisted around with her head bend back trying to take it all in.

"I've expanded on what you taught me about astronomy," mused Mariza. "But I've gone in a different direction. You emphasized planets and constellations and how to use them for divination and timing magic. But I've been concentrating more on individual stars and where they align with the Earth."

"Really? Sounds fascinating! Tell me more!" Said Ekwus. "What led you in this direction of study?"

"I had to live without a wand for years," explained Mariza. "So I had find other was of doing magic, using Herbalogy, potions, Care and Runes. And one of the things I used was tapping into the magic that a star or the sun or the moon makes when it is in a certain place. I used Runestones to hold the magic . . . really big ones for some kinds of magic and I used Pleasures to bridge the gap between sky and Earth."

"That wouldn't work for us," observed Ekwus. "We centaurs only Share Pleasures once a year. And when we do, we feel it too strongly to channel it into anything."

"Maybe we could make some sort of potion to help you charge things with meditation, mused Mariza. "I'll have to discuss it with our mother. Perhaps she might have a few ideas. . . ."

Although Ekwus had left to start his own Clan before Mariza could remember. She'd seen him at Summer Gatherings all through her childhood before she had left on her journey. Even after all these years, he still considered Ayla to be his mother. And Mariza had grown up thinking of the centaur as her older brother.

VANTHONOI VANTHONOI VANTHONOI VANTHONOI VANTHONOI VANTHONOI

As she lay on her back, one of the Vanthonoi men was holding Mariza's arms over her head while Veltin, the same man who had Forced her twice before was kneeling between her legs, the tip of his rigid organ just touching her vulva, as he sought her entrance.

"Mariza?" Asked Esathonia.

Mariza turn her head as saw that her Soul Mate was being held in the exact same position as Veltin's twin was about to enter her.

"Take my hand. I will help you," said Esathonia, as she struggled against the man holding her arms over her head.

"I can't! He's holding me too tightly- Ughh!" groaned Mariza, in pain as he rammed his organ into her. "No! Don't! Stop! Please stop!" begged Mariza.

Esathonia was making similar pleas for mercy as she was Forced, before the men started pouring a sour tasting drink that smelled strongly of alcohol down her throat.

When they did the same to Mariza she nearly choked on the foul drink.

Once Veltin had finished, another Man Forced her . . . and another . . . and another . . . and another . . . Esathonia was going through the same painful, frightening and humiliating trauma. And this time there was no wolf to save her. As the alcohol dull her senses She drifted in out of conciousness, yet she could still feel no only her own pain and distress but her soul mate's too.

"Mariza Wake up!" said Đučaviča.

"Wake Up 'thoni, you're having a night mare!" said Vezava.

Mariza woke to find Zurbgranaza and Đučaviča shaking her. As she realized it was all just a dream, she pulled both her mates to a hug, before breaking into sobs. Vezeva was doing the same for Esathonia, who simultaniously reached out with Mariza so that they could hold each other's hands while they hugged the women.

One of the drawbacks of a Soul Bond was that when one of them had a nightmare, the other would share it.

When Mariza had finally calmed down enough to speak, she pulled away from the women enough that she could look Đučavica in the eye, yet still had her arm around her.

"I still think killing all the Vanthonoi men was wrong . . . But I want to thank you for making sure that he will never Force me again," Mariza told Đučaviča.

Đučaviča responded by pulling Mariza into a kiss.

As Mariza's arousal grew, Esathonia, who was still holding Mariza's hand, and thus feeling her Soul mate's Needs and inspiring Needs of her own, pulled Vesava into a kiss.

Zurbgranaza, seeing where this was going, grabbed a leather long and tied Mariza and Esathonia's hands together. As long as the two Soul Mates were touching, Esathonia would also enjoy Sharing with the women. Just as Mariza enjoyed Sharing with men when she touched Esathonia.

UNICORNS UNICORNS UNICORNS UNICORNS UNICORNS UNICORNS

The next morning, after the women had fed and dressed their children, the girls were treated to unicorn rides. In particular, Zurgranaza'S daughter, Marizurba, wanted to spend a lot of time this summer on the back of a unicorn. She had just recently become a woman, but had decided to delay her 1st Rites until late so she could ride unicorns all summer for the last time.

Since the sons couldn't ride unicorns, Mariza persuaded the centaurs carry the boys on their backs alongs side their mates who were carrying the girls. Even the adult women got to ride the centaurs.

It was late after noon before Mariza spotted the approach of the Circe clan of sphinxes. They were walking slowly because of their one adult human member and her children. The centaurs and unicorns road out to meet them with people still on their backs. In the exchanges of greetings that followed, Mariza was cool to Larkta. She still head a grudge against the former Vanthonoi woman for her part in attempted coup against Mariza for control of her Clan.

When the sun finally set, Esthonia returned from the cave where she had been painting all day. Mazia had prepared a dinner for them and their children.

"I've been thinking about our dream all day," said Mariza.

(I know! I couldn't help but overhear!) thought Esathonia.

(I don't think that was just a nightmare, I think it might be a dream of the future) thought Mariza.

(I hope not! I Feeling your memories of being Forced was too much. I don't want to actually go though that in real life!) thought Esathonia.

(Perhaps it's just a warning. If so we should heed it. Just to be safe. I'll ask Ekwus to post a couple of centaurs to guard you while you paint. And I will avoid going anywhere alone with out a large group to defend me) thought Mariza.

That night Mariza, Esathonia and a group of centaurs, this time joined by the sphinx clanluna of the Circe clan studied the stars and compared astronomical knowledge.

When they went to bed, once again, Mariza and Esathonia were wracked by nightmares. This time it was about when Đučaviča killed all the Vanthonoi men and took the women and children captive. Only in the dream, things were going a little different. Sometimes a couple would be roused from the drugs and fight her. Sometimes she would kill both parents and take the children. Sometimes she would kill everyone that shared a hearth, even the children.

Once again, both women woke screaming and had to be comforted by the other mates.

The next day, the Gaunt clan of centaurs and unicorns arrived. But there were a few humans who were members of this clan. Želže, formerly of the Đumbleđores, was mated to Rosen, the centaur clanluna of the Gaunt clan. And there was another all-human family too.

As usual, there was a session of star gazing before going to bed. And once again, Mariza inflicted her nightmares on her soul mate. This time she kept dreaming about falling off of her broom. Some times she'd fall to her death, other times she would survive the fall.

The next day, the Imago clan arrived. Atturous had had set out to be diverse when he had founded the clan. They had centaurs and unicorns and sphinxes Hippogriffs and Griffins and humans ranging from Weeches to Weez-urs to muggles to 1/2 Clan people. Their clanluna was Ina, daughter of Iga The Clanluna. And their oldest Weech was Lena, daughter of Luna.

The nightly star-gazing was already turning into the high point of this years Summer Gathering. Everyone was interested in the advances that Mariza had made in Astronomy.

Once again, Mariza had nightmares. This time about the extermination of the Vanthonoi. Over and over she saw it happen.

The next day, the Janus clan of centaurs and unicorns arrived.

Again Mariza shared nightmares with her Soul mate Esathonia. Over and over she saw the Vanthonoi die, their women and children taken captive.

The Kettleburn clan was the last to arrive. Their were mostly sphinxes and their displacer-beast pets. But one member of the Kettleburn clan was unforgetable to Mariza. Larnura, former Vanthon of the Vanthonoi had led an attempted coup against Mariza. As punishment she had been exiled to this clan of sphinxes. Mariza ignored her when introductions were made.

Now that they were all here. The 2nd Clanluna Summer Gathering had officially begun. As the host clanluna, Bangar the centaur led the opening ceremony. After officially opening the Summer Gathering, the two genders split up into two groups.

Broob of Imago clan acted as mog-ur, leading the males in a variation of the ancient Clan men's ceremony, under the stars.

While Ina of Image clan led the females in a dance around the central fire that resembled the ancient Clan women's ceremony. Once the children had been put to bed, the gynosphinxes and unicorns danced with the naked women. Under the influence of the women's potion, the unicorns would even let the women touch them and they danced together.

Mariza danced with abandon, occationally rubbing against a unicorn or a sphinx or another women. And she didn't have a single nightmare after she collapsed into sleep.

When they awoke, Mariza and Esathonia were in a pile of naked women and gynosphinxes. The unicorns had all strolled off to graze. Once they had found their summer dresses, Mariza and her mates made a breakfast for their families, before Esathonia returned to paint to cave.

After breakfast, Mariza sought out Lena of the Imago clan. She found her with a small clump of grazing unicorns, tending the hippogriffs and griffins.

"Good morning Lena, did you and Ekwus get things traded?" asked Mariza.

"Oh yes, we were promised a large share of the meat from this summer's hunt in exchange for giving you a pair each of griffins and hippogrifs," replied Lena. "Would you like to ride them?"

"That would be wonderful!" gushed Mariza, before bowing to the hippogrifs.

All three of them bowed back, allowing Mariza to step a little closer. Lena was already brushing the medium one, so Mariza pulled a horse brush out of her pouch and started brushing the largest one. It cooed at her. Mariza continued to brush the hippogriff until she was certain it was comfortable with her before climbing onto it's back. Lena mounted her own, as well. As soon as they were on, two hippogriffs shot into the air. The small one the griffins followed.

"Wee-heee-heee!" squealed Mariza as she soared into the air. This was much better than riding a broom! She didn't have to fight it at all! On the other hand, she wasn't controlling her stead, she was just letting him fly where ever he wanted.

Gently, she stroked the right side of the hippogrif's neck, and it turned to the right. She tried stroking the left side of its' neck and it turned left. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stroked the underside of his neck and he started climbing. As her hands moved away from the front it leveled out. stroking the back of his neck made him dive. She spent all morning riding him, learning how to control his movements. Lena's hippogriff followed along side her, with the other one in the griffins flitting about, but staying in the same general vicinity.

"Mariza, you are amazing! I didn't even know it was possible to control where they flew," shouted Lena, as Mariza blushed with the praise. "Listen, do you want to land somewhere and go "hunting?"

Mariza nodded, but turned to back towards the Summer Gathering before landing where they started.

"I was kind of hoping you'd want to go someone more private to "hunt", groused Lena.

"Look Lena, as a clanluna, I'm happy to Relieve your Need, but I'm a bit surprised. Why do you want to go "hunting" with me?" asked Mariza.

"Well, in recent years the traders have started bringing back stories about your skill in the furs," explained Lena. "They even say you Pleasured The Clanluna so much she hurt herself."

"That was an accident," defended Mariza. "Look, I like "hunting" with women. But ever since that incident with Iga, women have been asking me to "hunt" out of couriosity. Sometimes that don't realize that they don't like to Share with women until we're are already "hunting". I find it frustrating. So if you want me to do my duty as a clanluna and Relieve your Need, I'd me happy to. But don't ask me to Share, unless you are also willing to Share. Have you ever Shared Pleasures with another woman before?"

"Does a gynosphinx count?" asked Lena.

""Wha- wha- wh-" stammered Mariza, in shock. "What was it like?"

"Well her fur is soft and she's a good kisser. but her tongue is scratchy," replied Lena. "But usually she's very careful when she licks me."

"You've done this more that once!" accused Mariza.

"I live in a clan with sphinxes and centaurs and regular people," defended Lena. "And we have a Winter Mother festival, just like any other clan."

"Alright. But how about after we've fed our families lunch, you come over and Share in my tipi with me?" suggested Mariza.

"Great!" said Lena, pulling Mariza into a hug.

Mariza flicked her tongue on Lena's ear for and instant. The woman's quiver in her arms told her that Lena definately did like Sharing with women.

Since her tipi wouldn't fit them all, Mariza and her mates prepared food and served their children outside. But Mariza hadn't expected Lena to bring her mates and children along with food to share with Mariza's family.

"So is she going to become your 7th mate?" asked Vezava's daughter, Marizava.

Vezava began choking on her food. Once she had gotten under control, Mariza answered the girl.

"Lena and I were planning to go "hunting" after Lunch," explained Mariza.

(in our tipi? I think she'll figure out what you're "hunting" in there) thought Esathonia. "Why don't you bring her by the cave? I think some of the stars are ready to be charged."

"She means she wants you to Share Pleasures with her and Mariza," explained Marizava.

The younger girls giggled at that.

"Thank you, I think that I will," replied Lena.

"Telnura and I can help watch the children," offered Lena's mate, Đrun. "And then later, perhaps, Đučaviča, would you care to go hunting with me?"

After lunch, Esathonia led Mariza and Lena back to the cave. It was smallish, with the entire ceiling painted a deep indigo colour. The major summer stars were already painted on it. After today, she still needed to paint the lesser, dimmer stars and the milky way. Lena started to draw her wand.

"So how do we do this?" asked Lena.

"Well, first, I need to carve runes on the stars we're charging, now," said Mariza, peering at Lena, intently. "I think you can handle four."

"Stella Litteras! shouted Mariza as a blue beam shot out of her wand allowing her to carve a rune into the ceiling were the star was painted. She repeated the procedure three more times before turning to look at Lena.

"So what's next?" asked Lena.

Mariza just smiled and pulled her into a kiss. When she felt Lena respond, she deepened it. Esathonia, meanwhile, had reached into where Mariza's summer-dress was open on the side so she could touch a bit of Mariza's skin. She closed her eyes and let the sensations that Mariza was feeling wash over her. As Mariza and Lena fondled each other and their arousal grew, Esathonia began untying the laces on the sides of Mariza's summer-dress where it was open on the sides. It was completely unlaced by the time Mariza was ready to pull Lena's summer dress over her head. Lena was able to quickly and easily return the favor. Mariza began kissing her way down Lena's body as she coaxed the woman into laying on the floor of the cave. Esathonia broke contact with Mariza briefly enough to loosen the laces on the sides of her own summer-dress and take it off. She then, used one of Mariza's laces to tie her hand to Mariza. Skin to skin contact with her Soul Bound mate would allow her to not only feel what Mariza was feeling, but alsao to enjoy touching and being touched by Lena on her own. Esathonia began kissing Lena and foddling her, while Mariza knelt between Lena's legs, kissing and licking her woman parts.

(I think she's almost ready,) thought Mariza. (But I can't stop or she'll lose it. Can you relay my words?)

"Lena, I need you to pick up your wand. Pick up your wand, Lena," said Esathonia as the woman moaned and thrashed, her wand shaking in her trembling hand. "Now pick a star and point your wand at it. . . When your Need is Relieved, we want you to channel your Pleasures through the wand and use them to charge the rune."

"Oh! Oh! Oooooh!" Moaned Lena as a blue beam shot out of her wand, missing the rune carved star she had been aiming at. "Oooh! Oooh! Oh!"

Mariza gently blew on Lena's womaness as she slow slid her finger out of her before telling her:

"It's all right. It's all right. When you're ready, we'll try again"

It took several more tries before Lena was able to charge a star. Finally, After all four stars had been charged, Mariza Relieved her Need so strongly that Lena stopped breathing. Mariza climbed up to lay next to her so that she and Esathonia could sandwitch Lena in a hug between them as they waited for her to come back. Finally, she took a breath, and started crying as she hugged Mariza closer. After a few minutes, her sobs turned to laughter. Finally she calmed down enough to loosen her grip and look Mariza in the eyes.

"Is becoming your Seventh mate still an option?" asked Lena.

Esathonia laughed out loud at that.

"Ask me again after you've Relieved my Need," giggled Mariza. "I think I will charge eight stars."

With Esathonia's help, Lena learned how to do to Mariza what had been done to her. When Mariza finally released Lena from the post Pleasure hug, she said:

"There are lots of stars to charge. You are welcome to help with this again. But for now, I think 'Thoni and I would like to charge a few by ourselves."

"All right, see you tomorrow," said Lena before giving Mariza and Esathonia each a kiss and hug. She then pulled her summer dress back on and strolled out of the cave.

After Esathonia had helped Mariza charge a few more stars, Mariza sent her to fetch each of her other mates, so that could have a turn charging stars. The only mate who didn't take a turn with Mariza was Đučaviča. She was spending the night with Lena's mate, Đrun.

That night, Mariza once again had nightmares, which Esathonia was forced to share. This time, in her dreams, The Vanthonoi had come to kill Mariza's Clan. There was a big battle before the surviving adults of her Clan were killed one by one. Mariza was particularly disturbed at seening her mate, Đebotića, die. The only adult spared was Priamen.

The next morning, Mariza gathered all the women of the Summer Gathering to go foraging for wild plants. Lena and her sister mate, L, were glowing and flirting with each other as they foraged. Đučaviča seemed particularly happy too. Apparently Đrun had Relieved her Need well last night. And seeing Mariza's own mates happy was not particularly unusual. But Mariza continued to be haunted by her dreams.

After lunch, Mariza and Lena spent the afternoon, training the hippogriffs and griffins.

That night there was another session under the Stars with the Centaurs before going to bed.

This time, Mariza's nightmares were all about falling . . . falling off a cliff . . . . falling of her broom . . . . falling off a hippogriff. . . . over and over Mariza and Esathonia fell . . . all night long.

Mariza (34) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Soul Bond to Esathonia, mated to Esathonia, Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zelana H (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Haratuma (2) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Esathonia (25) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan, Soul-Bond to Mariza, Mariza's Mate

-Krebala (7) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

-H (4) - 1/4 Clan, Esathonia's son, Weez-ur

-H (1) - Other, Esathonia's daughter

-Zurbgranaza (32) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's 2nd mate

-Marizurba (14) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (11) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-H (4) - 1/2 Clan - Zurbgranazaga's son

-H (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marbgra (13) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

-Đučaviča Đ (34) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 3rd mate, Zuradan's 3rd mate (Hare totem)

-Marčič (11) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (8) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-H (4) - Other, Đučaviča's son.

-H (1) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's son, Weez-ur

-Vezava (28) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 4th mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (13) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (10) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (7) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-H (4) - Other, Vezava's Daughter

-H (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

Ekwus (36) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-Quicksilver (35) - Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

-EQ (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-Duskie (35)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-ED (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-Sparkle (35) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-ES (2) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

-Silvertip (35) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-ES2 (2) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-Nightwind (35) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-EN (2) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

Bangar (33) – Centaur, clanluna

-Tanglefoot (28) – Unicorn, Litestepper's filly, Bangar's Mate

-BT (2) – Unicorn, Tanglefoot's filly

-Ipu (28) – Unicorn, Miss Priss' filly, Bangar's Mate

- (1) – Unicorn, Ipu's filly

-Lylac (28) – Unicorn, Firelight's filly, Bangar's Mate

- (2) – Unicorn, Lylac's filly

-Patience (28) – Unicorn, Whisper's filly, Bangar's Mate

-BP (2) – Unicorn, Patience's filly

-Eltunis (28) – Unicorn, Midnight's filly, Bangar's Mate

-BE (2) – Centaur, Eltunis' colt, clanluna's acolyte

(Various other centaurs and unicorns)


	59. Chapter 120: capturing the Clanluna

CL120

Clanluna

Chapter 120: capturing the Clanluna.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"She's can't help you. . . . She's not your Goddess. And now, we find out once and for all," announced Gaea. "Ranec, Magic or muggle!"

Just then, Wilmara stepped out of one of the nearby tipis.

"What is happening here?" signed Wilmara.

Seeing the sudden movement, Gaea dropped Ranec and shot a silent stunner at Wilmara. Ranec's head hit the rock with a sickening:

CRACK!

splattering brains all over everyone in the vicinity.

Gaea was distracted by the way in which Ranec had so messily died, which gave Wilmara a moment to stare in shock. When Gaea turned her wand back on her, Wilmara apparated back to the tipi.

Pop!

Suddenly appearing in front of her sister, Wilmara pushed Aphrodionephthys down and took her wand, before apparating behind Luna.

Pop!

Wilmara tried to silently cast a 'Finite' on the spells holding Luna. But the wand was fighting her. She'd never tried using someone else's wand, especially one as poorly suited to her as her sister's wand was. Wilmara managed to remove the Full Body Bind from Luna, but when she tried to banish the Incarcerous, a Shield appeared between her and Luna, cast by Gaea.

Pop!

Gaea appeared behind Wilmara, who dodged to the side. Luna cried out as the stinging hex meant for Wilmara hit her.

Wilmara retaliated with a Stone-cutting Curse, But Gaea had summoned a small rock to intercept the Curse, dissipating the effect.

Pop!

Pop!

Both Weeches apparated away at once. Wilmara had the misfortune to appear with her back turned to Gaea, and was hit before she could face her. Wilmara's legs wobbled uncontrolibly as she retaliated with a stream of Bees shooting out of her wand.

Gaea drowned the bees in a stream of water from the tip of her wand, then dodged Wilmara's next spell in a roll that she turned into a spin.

Pop!

Gaea appeared behind Wilmara and Stunned her in the back.

"Very entertaining . . . I haven't had a duel that tough in years!" exclaimed Gaea. "Did you see how well your sister did, Artemiseleneris."

"My sister?" asked Artemiseleneris.

"Yes, this is obviously your older sister, Wilmara," explained Gaea. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll adapt to the new ways as soon as they are done. Why don't you take her back in the tipi and stay with your sisters."

"Yes, Gaea. Wingardium Leviosa!" said, Artemiseleneris, as she swished and flicked her wand to lift her sister and carry her back to the tipi.

"Now then," said Gaea, turning back to her captives and switching back to English. "Looks like Ranec was pure muggle after all. And you, neither of you could save him. Do you see it Ayla? Do you see your daughter losing her faith in her Goddess? It occurs to me that Iza is not your first child, is she Ayla? Perhaps tonight we should go after Durc and his pack of flatheads?"

"The other Clans with never let you get away with this!" yelled Iza, not seeing Luna shake her head 'no'. "They'll stop you!"

"Other Clans? . . ." asked Gaea, before turning to her Priestess, Antigonerissulla and switching back to Sungaean. "You and Kreonarcicusarpedon, awaken the adults one by one. Give them a dose of Veritiserum potion and ask them what Clan they are from and where it is located."

Turning by to Iza, Gaea wiped a bit of Ranec's blood that had spattered on her off on Iza's cheek.

"So . . . lets see how your children do on the magic test?"

Gaea levitated the comatose Talula in front of Iza.

"Your daughter . . . let's see if her magic will save her?"

"Luna! Please stop her!" begged Iza.

"Mara, please don't do this," asked Luna. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. But hurting others won't make it better. Just stop being a Dark Lady and walk away. I believe in you. You can do it . . ."

"You're lying . . ." whispered Gaea, before raising her wand. Taluta rose and she pointed upwards. Gaea turned her over so that her head was pointed down and dropped her . . . .

BOING!

Taluta's head hit the stone and she bounced away.

"It worked! I really worked!" exclaimed Gaea. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun with this!"

Gaea repeated the experiment with all five of Iza's daughters. Like the oldest, their accidental magic jumped in and saved them. Gaea drug the process out to make it as dramatic as possible. By the time she was done, Iza and Ayla were both sobbing uncontrolibly while Luna hung her head and silently cried.

That night, Gaea led her weez-urs on a raid of Durc's Flamel Clan.

Durc and his mates Ura and Đorča were spared for now.

But Boom son of Uma was killed along with his mate: Borvna daughter of Bona. Also killed were Dorv, son of Oga, and his mates: Đukić, daughter of Jukić, and Bona daughter of Ona.

Corg son of Oga was killed, along with his mates: Vuba and Eba. Both of them were daughters of Ayla's adopted sister, Uba.

The summary executions continued with Gregr, son of Oogra, and his sister/mate: Grooga, daughter of Oogra.

Crum, son of Uma died, as did his mate. Grooga, daughter of Igra.

Gaea personally killed Urc son of Ura, who was of Ranec's Spirit. He had been designated the next Leader after Durc. His Mate, Uba, daughter of Uba was also killed.

Don son of Bona, his mate: Oova, daughter of Oogra both died.

Drona son of Orga, and his mate Moga, daughter of Ura were killed.

Zuvda, son of Ebra died with his mates: Đukiča, daughter of Đukić, and Borma, daughter of Cruma.

And the last to die were Urb, son of Uba and Đurča, daughter of Đorća.

By the time Gaea returned, Antigonerissulla and Kreonarcicusarpedon had learned of the existence and approximate location of the Lovegood, Mrđyn, Nott, Olivander, Peverell, and Quirell Clans. They also leaned of the existence of Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan. To pinpoint their locations, Gaea went back to Luna's cave and used an owl When she sent a letter, she would disillusion herself and follow the owl as it delivered it to the Clan's locations. From Luna's cave, she was able to find the Caves of the Lovegood, Mrđyn and Olivander Clans.

That night, Gaea and her weez-urs raided the Lovegood Clan. Where they summarily Executed Boov, son of Ena and his mates: Ugra, daughter of Uva and Broona, daughter of Ena.

Zoug son of Uva and his mates: Hažđa, daughter of Halđa, and Larnka daughter of Larnzi, widow of Veltrn of the Vanthonoi.

Đaylan, son of Đuže and his mates: Boograva, daughter of Ugra and Larnkura, daughter of Larnzi, widow of Veltin, of the Vanthonoi, who had Forced Mariza.

Once the Draught of Living Death was fed to the children and adults who were to be spared, they were sent back to the Dragon Camp. Gaea then led her weez-urs on a raid of the Mrđyn Clan that had spun off of Durc's Clan.

Few were spared.

Broov the Leader, son of Uva was killed along with his mate Boorvna, daughter of Borvna. Gaea recognised his other mate: Ruža and she was spared for now.

Borv, son of Bona was killed with his mates: Cruma, daughter of Uma and Cuba, daughter of Vuba.

Bruž, son of Ruža was killed, along with his mate Oga.

Vođić son of Šimiča was killed with his mates: Ura, named after her mother, Ura and Bruža, daughter of Oga.

Greeb, son of Eva died with his mates, Cruma, daughter of Uma and Groogra, daughter of Grooga.

And Finally, Đragan, son of Đanđrič, and his mate, Vronkura, daughter of Larnuira of the Vanthonoi died.

The Olivander cave

"Mama, I want go trench," said 5-year-old Agooa.

"Use the Night basket," mumbled Igooa.

"I don' like the nite baket, It stinky. I want go trench!" whined Agooa.

"All right, let's go," mumbled Igooa, as she sat up.

She didn't bother getting dressed, she just wrapped a fur cloak around herself and a smaller one around her daughter. They left the cave in the middle of the night and walked down the hill to the trench. Watching her daughter empty her bladder made her need to go too. Once they were done, they started back up the hill. But then they saw flashes of light inside the cave. Igooa knew magic when she saw it. And the voices she heard were speaking an unfamiliar language.

"Shhh" Igooa put her hand over her daughter's mouth and whispered: "We need to go hide."

They went back down the hill, past the trench and up over the other hill, where Igooa made her daughter curl up and sleep in her cloak while she silently prayed to Luna that the bad people wouldn't find them.

Gaea went to the Olivander Clan's cave last, that night. Once they had all been stunned and the weez-urs went to each hearth and tried to summon a wand. If someone had a wand, everyone was spared, if not, the adults were executed and the children were spared. The survivors were dosed with Draught of living Death and brought back to the Dragon Camp.

But Roov, son of Ruža, mate of Igooa was not spared.

nor was Vorg, son of Vuba and his Mate Zebra, daughter of Ebra.

It was long after the sun had arisen before Igooa had the courage to creep into the cave. She found it empty, except for her mate, Roov, dead, with his throat cut, along with Vorg and Zebra. Everyone else, was gone, even the children. Igooa hugged her dead mate to her and wailed her grief.

The next day, Gaea port-keyed to the Home of the Đumbleđore član and repeated the owl trick to find the locations of the Nott, Peverell, and Quirell člans.

That night Gaea raided three more člans, repeating her culling of the adult muggles and bringing back all the children and suspected magicals. The Notts were raided first. They had hived off from the Đumbleđore član and lived on the shore, where a river flowed into the sea. The Everarđ's lived in a valley that the same river flowed through, upstream.

Nearly all the adults were killed including: Rađić the Leader, son of Đuča and his mates Đelić and Željka. Both of his mates had been Harvatišaranaa as children before being enslaved.

Uva, son of Uva, his mates: Lűna, daughter of Krstulović and Đejđuča, daughter of Đejič were killed. Krstulović the clanluna had named her daughter after her Goddess.

Trebotičić, son of Đuča, and his mates: Đanava, daughter of Harva and Đuže, daughter of Đuča died.

Knučavić, son of Đuča was killed along with his mates: Đanđrič, daughter of Đenarčhi and Đurča, daughter of Halđa.

Her brother, Anđarčhi, son of Đenarčhi and his mates: Heljka, daughter of Željka and Đimiča, daughter of Šimiča were killed.

Anđar, son of Đenarčhi died alongside his mates: Đovič, daughter of Čović, and Rihoviča, daughter of Rađna.

Bruž, son of Ruža and his mates: Jekiča, daughter of Đenarčhi and Đuvnjak, daughter of Željka were the last to be killed.

The next stop for Gaea was the Peverell član.

Grević the Leader, son of Đelić was killed along side his mate, Knežjka, daughter of Željka.

The presence of their wands saved the families of Ood, Zariz, Đeeš and Zoub. But Zariz and Želžum were spending the night in Androm's room with Đuča, saving the lives of Androm's mates.

The last član raided that night, was the Quirell član. They had hived off of the Everarđs and lived in a cave on the banks of the river, upstream from their mother član. Only one Hearth yielded a wand. The rest of the adults were executed, including:

Skekić the Leader, son of Đukiča and his mates: Űba daughter of Đoković, and Brunađa, daughter of Đoković.

Grig the male clanluna, son of Iga The Clanluna was killed, along with his two mates: Enerika, daughter of Jukić and Lonkura, daughter of Larnzi of the Vanthonoi.

Bugrav, son of Ugra died with his mates: Jukiča, daughter of Jukić and Jeličiča, daughter of Đoković.

The last to die were: Đragan, son of Đanđrič and his mates: Erčeg, daughter of Jukić and Lonta, sister of Vesava and daughter of Larnva.

At the Cave of the Peverell član

Đelđuma was giddy with happiness! She had a wonderful mate that made her very happy and had just spent a night with her daughter Pariđa and her best friend, Androm, fishing and Sharing Pleasures to pass the time. On the night before they were supposed to go to the Summer Gathering, she and Androm had caught a huge number of fish! Đelđuma knew that fresh fish would make a better trade than dried ones at the Summer Gathering. Especially to the Clans that didn't live near the sea. Things couldn't be better!

She didn't think it strange that no one came to help them untangle the fish from the net once they came ashore. But Đelđuma and Androm were having so much fun telling jokes and teasing each other that thoughts of others were not on their minds.

Once they had filled two large baskets with fish and folded up the net, they carried them down the trail leading back to the stone-house their član lived in.

It was strangely quiet. . . . Đelđuma set down her basket just inside the door of the central room, picked her daughter up out of it, and walked into the room she lived in with her mate, Zariz. . . . He hadn't slept in his bed. This was nothing unusual. He often slept with the mate of the man she was fishing with. So she went to Androm's room. No one was there either. . . . except Androm. The bedding looked to be slept in, but had not been made up when they awoke.

"Did they leave for the Summer Gathering without us?" asked Androm.

"And leave everything behind?" asked Đelđuma, picking up Zariz' tunic and leggings. "And leave their clothes behind?"

"Let's look around," suggested Androm.

All the other rooms were the same, no people and it looked like they had left in a hurry. . . . then they went into Grević' room. . . . He and Knežjka were still there . . . dead . . . with their throats cut! But their children were not.

"Hold me!" cried Đelđuma, suddenly fearful, as she fell into Androm's arms.

Gaea

Gaea spent the next day portkeying to the Đumbleđore član's former home and following an owl to the cave of the Hufflepuff Clan. Once she had found it, she apparated back. But after spending all day on a broom, she need to rest for a day before making the raid.

And so, two nights later, Gaea and her weez-urs port-keyed outside the cave of Mariza's Hufflepuff Clan. When she had searched it out, Gaea had seen that there were lots of dogs in the area. But when she and her minnions appeared outside the cave in the middle of the night. They raised a bigger racket than the ones in Luna's cave did. They all ran out to greet Gaea barking and growling at her. Some of them were also apparating short hops all around them.

"Silence them!" commanded Gaea, as she and her weez-urs started lashing out at the dogs and blink-dogs with their magic.

The dogs yelped when wounded and ran away or were silenced when stunned.

A human voice called out of the cave at them.

"They're awake! Attack them!" commanded Gaea.

The resulting battle was brief. Gaea and the weez-urs fired stunners at the cave, and the people inside hurled Spears, arrows and sling stones back at them. Gaea and her forces couldn't apparate or port-key inside the cave because none of them had ever been inside before. Finally, the last of the defenders was stunned and Gaea could enter. They quickly stunned the women and children. But once she was inside, Gaea marveled at the sight. Not only did the ceiling of the cave appear transparent, like Luna's, showing the stars outside. But the walls were transparent too. I was like being outside. Attempting to summon wands produced no results, so Gaea ordered all adults killed, until she spotted Priamen . . .

"Not this one . . . ." said Gaea. "I want to take him back with the children."

The others were all killed:

Zuradan, son of Zurvgakaza, mate of Vezava, who was not present, and Đebotiča, daughter of Đanava. Zuradan had been one of the four men Mariza had redfooted for and Đebotiča was the only one of Mariza's mates that had stayed behind.

Zuradaz, son of Zurvgakaza and his mates: Vojkovica, daughter of Larnva, and Zurvgakava, daughter of Zurvgaka. Zuradaz had been one of the original three men that Mariza had redfooted. Vojkovica of the Vanthonoi had been abducted to be his mate. It was for her sake that Mariza appointed herself redfoot and clanluna of this Clan.

Zuragavaz, son of Zuragavaka and his mates: Zuragakadaza daughter of Zuragakada, and Zuragakaba, daughter of Zuragaka. Zuragavaz would have been the next Leader if Mariza hadn't taken over.

Zurvgak the mog-ur, son of Zurvgakava and his mates: Zuragakabaza daughter of Zuragakaba and Larnza, daughter of Larnzia of the Vanthonoi, and Lontura, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi. Zurvgak had been one of the original three men that Mariza redfooted. Zuragakabaza had been one of Vezava's first lovers, before she even became a woman. Larnza was the mother of Vojkovica. Lontura had been Vezava's sister.

Zubgranev, son of Zurbgrana, mated to Zuragakadava, daughter of Zuragakada, Larnva, daughter of Larnzia of the Vanthonoi, and Larnoja, daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi. Zubgranev had been the brother of Mariza's mate: Zurbgranaza. Zuragakadava had been one of Vezava's first lovers, before she even became a woman. Larnva was the mother of Vezava. Larnoja had been Vojkovica's sister.

Zurvgakun, son of Zurvgakava and his mates: Zuragakabava, daughter of Zuragakaba, and Larnzava, sister of Vojkovica and daughter of Larnza of the Vanthonoi, and Larnvaza, sister of Vezava and daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi.

All were now dead. Priamen was the only adult taken back to the Dragon Camp.

After getting some sleep, Gaea once again, tied Luna to the post and had Iga The Clanluna brought before her.

"Now that you had some time to think about it, is there anything you'd like to say to your Goddess?" asked Gaea.

Iga just stood there, looking down. The 8-year-old body she was wearing had a slight tremor. It was obvious that in the 5 days that she had been constantly Forced that she had not been cleaned up very often. Gaea lifted her chin and looked into Iga's eyes. Iga seemed not to see her at all. There was no one there.

"I can't do anything with this," said Gaea, in exaspriation. "Clean her up, let her Sleep. Keep her under constant guard. Let me know when she wakes so we can begin again.

Now then, let's get rid of some of the dead wood in your worshipers." Gaea teased Luna. "They'll all get the same test that Iza's children did. Won't that be fun?"

"Please stop, Mara . . ." said Luna, weakly. She knew it wouldn't do any good. But she had to try.

Gaea started with the youngest members of Luna's Clan and their Families. Each was levitated above the flat stone and dropped on their heads. If they survived, they were magical, if not, they were muggle. What Gaea didn't realize was that the first time she'd done it, the accidental magic of Luna, Ayla and Iza, combined with a little bit of the necromantic sacrifice of Ranec's life had charged the Stone. Each time someone faced the test, it became a little easier for their accidental magic to save them. In a few cases, pure muggles were saved by the magic of those who had come before. She started with the families that had been in the 3rd Chamber, deepest in Luna's cave. All of the Weez-urs in this Chamber had mated women from other Clans, whom they had agreed to move in with when their magical training was complete. The woman would be tied to the stake, and made to watch as her mate and children faced the Rock. If they survived, then the woman would be dropped on the rock.

And so, Rašiča Đumbleđore, daughter of Đihovilo died.

Then, Braga Abraxas, daughter of Brena died.

Štipiča Đumbleđore, was to the first muggle to be saved by the build up of accidental magic.

Đađiv, son of Đeča died.

Bruža Myđyn, daughter of Ruža died.

Dayla Flamel, daughter of Ura died.

Đrorva Abraxas, daughter of Orga died.

Đula Nott, daughter of Đelić died

Đelđuma Đumbleđore, daughter of Čović, who shared the same name as Zariz' mate, died.

Đomažet Đumbleđore, daughter of Đuže died.

her older sister, Đorđevič, daughter of Đuže also died.

Ergovič Everarđ, daughter of Đoković died

The families in the 3rd chamber had been strangers to Gaea. The magicals had been the grandchildren or much younger children of Luna or Ayla. Each surviving adult was tied to a post behind the main circle of posts, which were reserved for Luna, Ayla, Iza, the woman of the family facing the rock and other important people.

Now that she had finished with the families of the 3rd Chamber, Gaea subject the families of the 2nd chamber to the same ordeal.

Gaea levitated a red-haired woman from pile. She was tied to a post in the inner circle and Gaea waved her wand to magically tie her too.

"Is this a daughter of Iga?" asked Gaea as she ran her hand through Žayliza's hair.

"Leave her alone!" cried Ayla.

"Oh? . . . why do you care about her?" asked Gaea.

"Žayliza is my daughter." replied Ayla.

"Is she? Hmmm. So you let one of Iga's sons defeat your totem? Hmmmm . . .." said Gaea, before giving Žayliza the antidote for the Draught of Living Death.

"Huh? wha? Eek!" squealed Žayliza, in fright at seeing Gaea's Zar hat. She didn't remember Zar, but it was still a frightening sight to see an undead head being worn as a hat.

"So you're a daughter of Ayla? Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to drop your mate on this stone." said Gaia, as she pointed at the blood-covered flat rock with a pile of bodies beside it. "If he's a Weez-ur, he may survive. Then your son will face the same test, and finally, you. Ready?"

"Mother, stop her! Who is this monster?" pleaded Žayliza.

"I can't she's tied me up!" said Ayla, as she struggled against her bonds.

"Luna! Please Luna! You can stop her. I beg you. Please!" pleaded Žayliza.

Luna just hung her head and cried as Gaea levitated Žayliza's mate, Zuragakadazad upside down above the stone, and high into the air.

"Luna can't help you," sneered Gaea. "She's not the Goddess you should pray to . . . I am!"

Gaea released Zuragakadazad and his head hit the rock with a:

BOING!

Another muggle had benefited from the build-up of accidental magic. Žayliza's son, Ažurag's accidental magic saved him next. Before Žayliza's saved her. She and her mate were then tied to posts further back from the circle.

Gaea the repeated the procedure on the other families of the 2nd chamber.

Droob, son of Brena, his mate: Bruna Flamel, Daughter of Eba and their daughter died. But their son: Abroob and their Adopted son, Jerat lived.

Šarič Đumblđore, son of Šimiča died.

Žarađ Everarđ, son of Harvđa and his mate: Eba, daughter of Eva died along with all their children, except Žeđ and Điđič.

Grena, daughter of Brena died.

The children of Booven and Vreva died, except for their son: Avoom.

Hrepiča Nott, daughter of Heljka died.

Đobriča Nott, daughter of Đuže died.

Now that she had finished the 2nd chamber. Gaea moved on to the 1st chamber, the one that contained people she knew.

The first family Gaea terrorized had three women in it. Selene, daughter of Luna, Zurbgranazaga, daughter of (Mariza's mate) Zurbgranaza, and Vantha, daughter of Mariza were all tied to posts and revived.

In Gaea's tipi

Wilmara shuddered as she threw off the stunner. She was back in the tipi. with the girls who were probably her sisters. And the oldest Weech that looked like them. When she saw Wilmara revive, she quickly drew her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at her.

Wilmara realized that she would have a harder time escaping her two sisters that now had wands trained on her.

She didn't know how long she had been out. But if Wilmara had soiled herself, someone had cleaned her up. They'd also dressed her in a tunic of unfamiliar design that was long enough to be a summer-dress.

She could hear familiar voices outside wailing and crying.

A sickening: CRACK! let Wimara know that she if she was going to escape, she needed to do it soon!

-**Wilmara** Al (19) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, Clan-brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

Gaea – (34) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Aphrodionephthys (12) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (9) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (6) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (2) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech


	60. Chapter 121: When a seer doesn't listen

CL121

Clanluna

Chapter 121: When a seer doesn't listen.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

After burying the deceased members of her clan with the proper rituals, Iooga gathered traveling provisions and her surviving daughter and headed for the cave of Luna's Abraxas Clan. She hoped Luna hadn't already left for the Summer Gathering as she was counting on her Goddess to help her deal with this.

After Đelđuma and Androm had performed the funeral rites for Grević and Knežjka, they packed everything they might need for the Summer Gathering. Since there was no Weez-ur to expedite their travels with a port-key, they would be going by boat. They had made a plan to go down the coast to where the Nott član lives and travel with them up the river to where the Everarđ član was hosting the Summer Gathering. Once they were aboard and Pariža was safely tucked inside Đelđuma's tunic, leaving her hands free to row while her daughter nursed, Androm pushed off and they began their journey.

The next morning, Mariza joined a hunt with some of the women and gynophinxes. She and Lena both rode Hippogriffs so that could hunt from high in the air. Mariza didn't offer any guidance to her steed. She just let her carry her where she wanted. After some traveling, Lena spotted a small herd of Mammoths in the distance and signaled those below her. The hunters on the ground consisted of 10 gynosphinxes from various clans and their displacer-beasts, plus 4 women armed with bows from various clans riding on the backs of sphinxes. The displacer-beasts were one of Luna's more unusual creations. Transfigured from smilodons, the displacer-beasts resembled smilodons, except their fur was dark blue and they each had four tentacles growing from their back. They also appeared to be a few feet away from their actual location. The illusion was so perfect that you couldn't tell it unless their apparent location overlapped with a solid object. They had been trained to help the sphinxes with hunting.

Now that they had spotted game, the women slid off the backs of the gynosphinxes that had been generous enough to carry them. Some of the sphinxes and displacer-beasts took the long way around to encircle the herd. Others stayed with the women and slowly crept up on the herd.

Mariza saw that they were noticed. The herd was ushering the calves to the center of the group, while the large adults formed an outward facing circle. Finally, the largest male, an old bull mammoth had had enough. He left the herd and charged the women who were on foot trumpeting as he went. All the Sphinxes and displacer-beasts leaped into a counter charge at the herd. Mariza drew back her bowstring and let fly an arrow and the charging Mammoth below her. She missed . . . . apparently learning to hunt from the air would take some practice. Lena tried hexing the mammoth with her wand, but missed too. On the ground, Đučaviča shot her own arrow at the mammoth that was charging straight for her. She hit him in the shoulder, but didn't even slow him down. Larnura's arrow didn't even come close. It was obvious that she was still learning to use a bow. Đalđa's arrow hit him in the leg. He turned his head in a sweeping motion at the sudden pain, but kept charging. Žoša's arrow narrowly missed the mammoth's head.

Mariza pulled another arrow from the quiver on her back, notched it in her bowstring, drew, and released. Another miss. Lena pointed her wand at the mammoth below them and hit it with a yellow beam that seemed to slow the mammoth down, but not stop it. On the ground, Đučavica missed the mammoth's head with another arrow. Larnura narrowly missed one of the charging sphinxes, but didn't even come close to hitting the mammoth. Đalđa's arrow hit him in the head, but didn't penetrate the skull. Žoša's arrow hit him in the ear, which he didn't seem to notice.

The two sphinxes and displacer-beast that had been with the women, had charged in an arc pattern away from the line of fire before reaching the mammoth slightly to the side of front. The mammoth tried to sweep the predators out of the way by shaking his massive head back and forth. His tusks swept through the image of the displacer-beast, before it grabbed the tusk with a tentacle and turned its' momentum into a swing that ended with her on the mammoth's back. She dug all four claws into the back of the mammoth, getting a good grip before sinking her long, sabre-like teeth into the back of the mammoth's neck. When the two sphinxes lunged at the Mammoth and raked their claws against his front legs, he trumpeted in rage as he jerked back, giving the displacer-beast the leverage she need to bite through the spine, paralyzing the mammoth. The sphinxes were raking the mammoth's belly exposing his entrails when Đučaviča ran up and at point blank range, put an arrow through his eye and deep into his brain finishing the beast.

The remaining sphinxes had attacked the herd, bringing down a calf and were working on its' mother when Lena's spell finished her.

"Can we let the rest go?" asked Kasandracles the gynosphinx from Kettleburn clan.

The rest of the herd was allowed to escape. Three mammoths would be enough for now.

Lena and Mariza landed and shrunk them down with their wands so they could take the mammoths back the Summer Gathering whole, to be butchered and dried. Meat drying was a centaur skill, as the unicorns didn't eat meat. So the sphinxes depended on the humans and centaurs at the Summer Gathering to provide meat that allowed them to go through most of the winter with less hunting than they otherwise would have to do.

Mariza had learned that it was possible to shoot a bow from the back of a hippogriff, but she'd have to practice if she wanted to hunt that way.

That night, Mariza was again afflicted by nightmares that Esathonia was forced to share. In her dreams, Mariza had never become the clanluna of Zorg's Clan. Instead. She had been Forced to become Zurvgak's mate. Vezava and Vojkovica, not yet women, were mated to men too. Mariza tried to stop them, but the men held her and made her watch as Vezava was Forced, over and over again. Mariza cried and tried to save her, but the men held her and prevented her from aiding her mate.

Mariza was woken by Vezava shaking her awake, while Đučaviča did the same for Esathonia. Mariza and Esathonia both cried when they saw Vezava and, seeing she was safe, pulled her into hug.

All day, Mariza kept Vezava in her sight, and through Mariza's eyes, so did Esathonia. Finally, late in the afternoon, Mariza brought Vezava back to the cave to help charge some more stars.

It was dusk by the time Đelđuma and Androm had paddled down to the area of the Đumbleđore član. When they came ashore, they discovered the area was swarming with wolves, hyenas, and other predators. After driving them off, they discovered the reason. Most of the adults of the Đumbleđore član, including Đelđuma's mother and sisters were dead. The children were all missing . . . It was too late for funeral rites. So they dragged the bodies into the cave and built a big fire to keep away the predators.

The next morning, Đelđuma and Androm performed the funeral rituals for the dead of the Đumbleđore član. Not only were many of the victims family to Đelđuma, They were also close friends and lovers of Androm's. For years, he had been a member of this clan.

When they were finally done, they sublimated their grief in passion. When they were finally spent, they collapsed into sleep in Đelđuma's old bed in the cave, where she had slept as a child.

"Vezava, could I speak with you?" asked Larnura.

"Are you asking me to "go hunting"?" asked Vezava.

"Perhaps we could organize a hunt later," replied Larnura. "But right now, I'd really like to speak with you."

"What's wrong?" asked Vezava, finally noticing the serious expression on the face of the former Vanthon, the one-who-Serves-the-Mother for the Vanthonoi.

"I've been trying to speak with Mariza for several days, but she just ignores me," said Larnura.

"Perhaps that has something to do with your attempt at challenging her leadership of our Clan?" pointed out Vezava.

"Yes, I can understand that," agreed Larnura. "And I know it was wrong of me. But it's more than that. Living in a clan full of sphinxes has changed me. In the winter, we spend a lot of time talking. And the sphinxes have help me realize . . . that I was wrong . . . WE were wrong . . . all the Vanthonoi back to the beginning were wrong! They've really help me understand about myself and the clanlunae and the Mother and Mariza. And I've decided . . . I want to once again be One-who-Serves-the-Mother. I want to be a clanmariza, like you!"

Vezava was pensive for a moment as she turned Larnura's revelation over in her mind. Finally, she spoke:

"It's probably for the best that you weren't able to speak about this with Mariza. She's not comfortable with ME being her clanmariza! 'Tell you what. I won't reject you out-of-hand. I'll give you a chance to convince me. If you can convince me, I'll speak for you to the clanlunae about admitting you. But it will take a lot to convince me. I need to know that you've given up all those foul ideas that the old Vanthon taught us. For example, are you still goading men into Forcing you, or have you learned to Share Pleasures?"

(Vezava had to say 'Share Pleasures' in English. The just wasn't any Vanthonoi word for it.)

"I Share Pleasures with men at the Summer Gathering now," replied Larnura. "I was unable to get anyone to Force me. They even made me go through 1st Rites again."

"What about in the Winter?" asked Vezava. "Who do you Share with then?"

Larnura blushed profusely and looked at the ground.

"You don't Pleasure yourself, do you?" asked Vezava. "Surely by now you've been told that the clanlunae disapprove of self-Pleasure because, it's selfish."

"No . . . no . . . I don't do that . . ." said Larnura, still blushing, and looking at the ground, avoiding Vezava's eyes.

"Then what- . . . you don't? . . . . Really? . . . . With- . . . "

"Look Winter is very long . . . and most of the androsphinxes don't have mates . . . and I've discovered that if I kneel like a flat- like a Clan woman, that he can- . . .Can we change the subject."

"It's all right," assured Vezava. "From what I've heard, you're not the only person who Shares with ani- um- . . . with four legged people. The clanlunae don't actually have a rule against it. In fact, I've met a woman here who is mated to a centaur."

"Želže, yes, I know her," added Larnura.

"And in one of the clans of our Gathering, there is a woman who mated a unicorn," said Vezava.

"A Unicorn? How is that even possible?" asked Larnura.

"She never had 1st Rites," explained Vezava. "Instead, Mariza was her redfoot"

It was another day's journey by boat before Đelđuma and Androm reached the cave of the Nott član. They lived in a place where a very calm, still river flowed into the sea. But no one came out to greet them when they arrived. When they looked in the cave, they wished they hadn't. A piece of a hand lay at the mouth of the cave. Further exploration revealed that the predators had already been here. They found a lot of parts of people. But none of them were intact enough to be identified. Đelđuma and Androm hastily performed funery rites, before returning to the boat. Neither of them felt comfortable sleeping here.

"Oh Androm! What if everybody is dead? What if we are the last of the Clanluna?" sobbed Đelđuma.

"If there's no one else, then WE'LL be the Clanluna," replied Androm. "Hopefully, if there are any other survivors, they'll be at the Summer Gathering."

They were late! Ceban wondered if they would start the Summer Gathering without his Clan. After all, last year, they hadn't even attended. Finally, he got them all gathered together, and holding the portkey.

"Many (tri), two, one . . ."

The world spun for a moment.

When they stopped spinning, they found themselves surrounded by predators of every kind. Wolves, badgers, hyenas, wolverines, even a cave lion. There was some kind of feeding frenzy going on at the Everarđ cave.

Instantly Maeba and the Weez-urs drew their wands, while Dyondar loaded a spear in his spear-thrower. Maeba and the Weez-urs started silently casting hexes, while Dyondar threw spears at the predators to help drive them off. Once they had succeeded, they almost wished they hadn't. . . . There were partially eaten pieces of people all over the place. By now the scavengers had disturbed the area so much that there was no evidence to show that there were any missing people. It looked like all of the members of the Everarđ član had been killed.

Ceban and Maeba performed the funeral rites for the Everarđ član, then Maeba and the four men who knew how to apparate, left separately to spread word to the other clans. Everywhere they found a similar scene. It appeared that they might be the last Clan of the Clanluna. . . .

"Where have you been?" asked Mariza.

"With Larnura, she's been-" started Vezava.

"LARNURA!? After what she tried to do?" yelled Mariza.

"Great Mother, She's trying to reform, she wants to change from the way we were brought up," protested Vezava. "I'm trying to help her."

"How? By Sharing Pleasures with her?" demanded Mariza.

"Are you jealous?" asked Vezava, with shock. "You've never been jealous of who I Share with before."

"I'm not jealous! . . . . Look, of course you can Share with whoever you want," explained Mariza. "I fact, I LIKE seeing you Share with other women . . . . it gives me Needs. . . . But Larnura is different She-"

Suddenly, Vezava was staring at her strangely. And Mariza was aware that there was a gap in her memory. She must have momentarily blacked out.

"What?" asked Mariza.

"How did you do that?" asked Vezava.

"Do what?" asked Mariza.

"Your voice changed. It got all strange and seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. And you were saying the strangest things . . ." replied Vezava.

Mariza sighed.

"That was a prophesy," explained Mariza.

"A what?" asked Vezava.

"Sometimes, when a seer is being particularly thick, and not listening to their inner eye, a voice from beyond will take control of them and force them to speak of the future," explained Mariza. "I've been having nightmares almost every night now. I guess I should have done some divinatory readings about them. . . . So what did I say?"

"You said: Two little girls, childhood best friends, Forced to walk separate paths. One walks in darkness, inflicting her pain on all to can catch. The other ran away. And kept running until she was willing to sacrifice her body to save the innocence of two girls. Now the darkness of the Forced girl is destroying the people. And only her friend can stop her. The girl who ran away is the only one who can stop the Dark Lady." Recited Vezava. "What do you think it means?"

"Well, I'll need to do some divinatory readings to be sure," explained Mariza. "But Clearly-"

Just then, a whirlwind appeared out of nowhere. When it stopped spinning, the two women found themselves facing the members of the Ravenclaw Clan.

"Are the other clans well?" signed Ceban.

"What?" asked Mariza.

"The clans at this Summer Gathering. Are they all here? Are they well?" signed Maeba.

"Of course they are! Why?" asked Vezava.

"Something has happened to the other clans," signed Ceban. "All of them walk with the spirits!"

Mariza (34) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) Leader, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Soul Bond to Esathonia, mated to Esathonia, Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

-Zelana H (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Donia H (5) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Haratuma (2) – Other, Mariza's daughter, Weech

-Esathonia (25) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan, Soul-Bond to Mariza, Mariza's Mate

-Krebala (7) – ½ Clan, Esathonia's daughter

-H (4) - 1/4 Clan, Esathonia's son, Weez-ur

-H (1) - Other, Esathonia's daughter

-Zurbgranaza (32) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's 2nd mate

-Marizurba (14) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marizanaza (11) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Halmarča (8) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-H (4) - 1/2 Clan - Zurbgranazaga's son

-H (1) – 1/64 Clan daughter of Zurbgranaza

-Marbgra (13) – 1/16 Clan daughter of Zubgrana

-Đučaviča Đ (34) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 3rd mate, Zuradan's 3rd mate (Hare totem)

-Marčič (11) – Other, Đučaviča's son.

-Hrgoviča (8) – Other, Đučaviča's daughter

-H (4) - Other, Đučaviča's son.

-H (1) – ¼ Clan, Đučaviča's son, Weez-ur

Zuradan (32) – 1/16 Clan son of Zurvgakaza

-Vezava (28) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 4th mate (Wolf totem)

-Marizava (13) - 1/16 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Mariva (10) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Huravan (7) – ¼ Clan, Vezava's son, Weez-ur

-H (4) - Other, Vezava's Daughter

-H (1) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Vezava

-Žoša Đbg (21) – Other, daughter of Želže, Tangle's 3rd mate

-Larnura Vgk (34) – daughter of Larnuira, Vanthon (one-who-serves-the-Mother), widow of Telton and Vojkur's 2nd widow

When Igooa, daughter of Iga, finally gathered enough courage to return to the cave, it was nearly high noon. The smell emanating from the cave told her that there was at least one death inside.

"Sweetie, You stay out here, Mama's going to see if it's safe," Igooa told her daughter, Agooa.

Igooa stepped into the cave. The Leader, Bren's hearth was empty.


	61. Chapter 122: Zeen's sacrifice

home spirit - Thanks! I originally planned to alternate between Chapters about Mariza's journey and chapters about Mara being mean. But I found the Mara chapters too painful to write. Now I've gotten to the point where I can't avoid the Mara chapters, and there's more torture of the clanluna at Mara's hands to come. So sorry. But here's another Chapter of Mara's mass executions. And yes, we are building up to a climax that will definitively end the Mara/Mariza storyline.

CL122

Clanluna

Chapter 122: Zeen's sacrifice. . . .

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Wilmara doubled over in pain as her stomach cramped from the hunger. Her knees bent from the pain as she groaned. "So hungry . . . ." moaned Wilmara.

the two Weeches stepped forward to help her.

CRACK!

Wilmara straightened back up and spun with a:

Pop!

Wilmara had apparated to behind the two Weeches. She grabbed their heads and tried to smash then together. She didn't succeed in hitting the girls head together, but she had pushed them together enough to jostle them, loosening their grips on their wands.

"Accio Wands!" yelled Wilmara, as she wandlessly, at close range, summoned the wands from the two Weeches hands.

Pop!

Wilmara apparated outside the tipi where there were a large number of naked people tied to posts. The innermost circle contained Luna, Ayla, Selene, Zurgranazaga and Vantha. Gloating over them were Mara/Gaea and a large number of her minions.

"Ah, Wilmara! Come to play again?" laughed Gaea as she spun away with a:

Pop!

Wilmara turned and cast a bombardment curse behind her, that Gaea dodged when she appeared behind Wilmara.

Gaea then retaliated with a leg-locker curse that Wilmara blocked with a shield before spinning away with a:

Pop!

Wilmara appeared behind Luna and cast a finite on the encarcerous that held her bound.

Pop!

A stunner bounced off Wilmara's shield as her mother appeared behind her and attacked.

Pop!

Wilmara appeared behind Gaea and started casting a chain of cutting curses. Gaea blocked most of them and dodged the rest. But the ones she'd dodged, had cut the ropes that bound Luna to the post.

Luna stepped around the post, dropped, and rolled, knocking Gaea off her feet.

Gaea rolled backwards over Luna and came back to her feet as Wilmara dropped the other wand into Luna's hands. A cone of steam shot out of Wilmara's wand. Gaea apparated away.

Pop!

When she re-appeared, Wilmara and Luna were standing back to back looking around for her. Gaea chained together a series of hexes so that finishing one would set her up in position to start the next one. Luna blocked them all with a shield while Wilmara moved into position to help her.

"Stun her!" yelled Gaea, pointing at Wilmara.

Wilmara interpreted Gaea's yell as a curse and cast a shield to block it, while Luna and Gaea traded jinxes and shields.

Several of the men in the crowd started casting stunners wandlessly at Wilmara that bounced off her shield. But some of them were behind her too. She dodged 4 of their stunners before they got her.

Luna fell shortly after.

When Wilmara awoke, she was tied to a post.

"Really Wilmara, your futile attempts to defy me are starting to get tiresome," said Gaea, as Wilmara's stomach growled loudly. "My my! How many days has it been since you ate? I'll tell you what . . . if you give me you vow that you won't try to free Luna again, I'll let release you and let you join me. Would you like that?"

Wilmara glanced at the bloody mess and pile of bodies from the members of her Clan and yelled: "I'll never be like you!"

"Fine we'll just feed you right here," sneered Gaea, before switching back to Sungaean and ordering a cave-elf. "See that she gets fed. Leave her tied to the post."

"Yes Gaea," replied the man. He went to get a bowl of stew that he spoon-fed to Wilmara as she listened in horror to what happened next. She wanted to protest, but the only thing she'd eaten in almost a quarter moon was barma. She was ravenously hungry.

"Now then, why do you look familiar?" asked Gaea, as she grabbed Selene's chin. "Who are you?"

"I am Selene, daughter of Luna, mated to Rađiv and this is my co-mate Zurbgranazaga and my adopted daughter Vantha, daughter of Mariza. What have you done with the rest my family, foul spirit?"

"Spirit am I? And you're my sister Selene. I didn't recognize you. You've gown up! And you . . . . Daughter of Mariza? I wish she were here to see you face the rock. I think we'll do you last. . . . I wouldn't worry about the rest of your family too much. Here they are. Let's see if they are magical?"

A couple of Gaea's weez-urs came forward levitating Selene's family. One by one they were dropped, headfirst on the rock. But each of them bounced. Rađiv was tied to a post in the back and given the antidote for the Draught of Living Death. It was Selene's turn next. After she passed the test and was bound to a post in the back, it was Zurbgranazaga's turn.

"Please Lady Mariza save me!" pleaded Zurgranazaga, in Vanthonoi, as she hung suspended 10 cubits high over the rock. When she dropped, her head burst open with a dramatic splatter.

"No" yelled Vantha and several of the other prisoners.

"Looks like you had a muggle in the family after all," laughed Gaea. "I didn't quite understand her last words . . . Was she praying to Mariza?"

"You hyena! Mariza will get you for that!" yelled Vantha.

"She WAS praying to Mariza!" exclaimed Gaea. "Looks like there are two goddesses I have to root out. Now then, daughter of Mariza, why are you living with Selene's instead of your own mate?"

"I just became a woman," replied Vantha.

"So you haven't had 1st Rites yet?" asked Gaea.

Vantha shook her head.

"Oh good! A virgin Sacrifice!" exclaimed Gaea, before levitating Vantha over the rock, ignoring the young woman's pleas for mercy. When Vantha's magic saved her, Gaea turned to one of her priests and said in Sungaean: "Take her and give her 1st Rites."

"It shall be done, Gaea." replied the man, as he grabbed Vantha's arm.

"Wait! Where are you taking me? Let go!" yelled Vantha as he drug her off.

The rest of Šimič's hearth all survived the test of the rock. But the children of Orga, Brena and Ebra, all joined their parents in death.

Next, Zeen, and his mates: Griga, Jukiča and Đišič, were tied to the inner circle stakes and revived. Zeen gasped in shock, while the women screamed at the sight of Gaea wearing Zar's head as a hat. The bloody rock and the pile of dead bodies only heightened their fear. Once they had stopped screaming, Gaea addressed them.

"And now we come to the big event," mused Gaea.

"Mara, you hyena! Let us go this instant!" demanded Zeen.

Gaea laughed at him.

"You are in no position to make demands here," admonished Gaea, wagging her finger in his face. "You know Zeen, for years I've been wondering . . . . why do the other women make such a big deal about you and the furs? So I've decided I want to find out why women find you irresistible?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not allowed to Share Pleasures with you. For good reason . . . you're my sister!"

" Thought that might be your attitude," said Gaea, before levitating Đišič' youngest son: Alebič over the rock, upside-down, higher and higher. until he was ten man-heights high. She then canceled the charm.

"NO!" screamed Đišič, as her youngest son plummeted to what surely must be his death.

BOING!

Alebič bounced . . . he would live.

Đišič was crying hysterically as Gaea addressed them.

"So here is what we're going to do:" announced Gaea. "I am going to drop the members of your family, one by one, onto the rock. But If you agree to show me what the women like so much about you . . . if you can succeed in Relieving my Needs . . . I'll let one of them live. Your beloved Griga, perhaps? . . . "

"I'll never Share Pleasures with you!" hissed Zeen, venomously.

"If you say so . . ." replied Gaea, before levitating Đišič' second youngest son, Akrap.

One by one Đišič' children were dropped on the rock, as she begged and pleaded for Zeen to comply. One by one, her children bounced and Gaea pronounced them to be Weez-urs. Then it was Đišič' turn to face the rock.

"Zeen, for Luna's sake! give her what she wants!" begged Đišič, as she hung upside down, suspended above the flat stone upon which, so many others had already died.

"Do you really think she'll keep her word?" shouted Zeen. "besides, she only offered to save one of you. Who do I chose?"

"Apparently, not her," said Gaea, before letting Đišič drop.

SPLORT!

Đišič' head burst open as she died.

Next, Gaea made Jukičva watch her children be dropped, one by one from the height. Each of them bounced as their accidental magic saved them and further charged the flat stone. Jukičva was no so lucky. Like her sister-mates, she was a muggle. And she made a sickening splatter as her face hit the stone, bending her head backwards so far that her axis, the second bone of her neck, broke in half, with one piece shooting into her brain through the most vital areas, killing her instantly.

"Zeen, just Pleasure her already!" pleaded Griga. "She might be a monster and untrustworthy, but surely the chance of saving one of us is worth the risk!"

"Yes. Take a chance on my mercy," teased Gaea.

"You forget that I'm a seer," reminded Zeen. "I've studied all 5 years of Divination. And right now my intuition is telling me that all my mates are going to die, but none of my children are.

"That's because so far, all of your children have been Weez-urs," pointed out Gaea. "But we all know how much Griga likes to Share. How do you know that she didn't let some other man defeat her totem?"

Griga's eyes dilated as she had a sudden realization. She'd Share Pleasures with a lot of different men and women. But if Ayla's theory about Pleasures starting babies was true . . . . then . . . .

"He'll do it" announced Griga.

"What!?" exclaimed Zeen.

"I think Zooba is a muggle," confessed Griga. "Please, Zeen, if you love me, then save my daughter!"

". . . . I'll do it," announced Zeen.

"There, That wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Gaea, as she grasped Zeen's chin and pulled him into a kiss. "Now let's finish up with your family!"

""What!? That wasn't our agreement!" protested Zeen.

"Oh, I'm afraid it was," purred Gaea. "You Relieve my Needs, and in exchange, I spare the life of one member of your family. Here we go."

One by one, Griga's sons faced, and passed the test of the rock. But Griga's ten-year-old daughter was tied to a post and revived. Like most people, she screamed in fright upon awakening.

"Oh don't be like that," purred Gaea. "Your mother has agreed to take your place."

"Zooba, be brave. Don't let my sacrifice be in vain," said Griga as she was levitated up into the air. "Zeen, if you really love me you'll save my daughter. Make certain that Mara knows you've given it your all. I want you to Pleasure her so much she can't think straight! Goodbye, my love!"

"NO!" screamed Zeen and Zooba.

Griga, daughter of Iga The Clanluna, had died.

"We'll wait 'til later for you to fulfill you end of the bargain," said Gaea. "I still need to finish with your Clan.

Ova, daughter of Uva, 2nd mate of Thonlan, was the next to die, after watching all her children precede her in death.

Then, it was Thonlan's turn.

"What a mess," mused Gaea. "Still, this wasn't Thonlan's first time being dead, was it?"

There was a brief struggle as Gaea pried the ring off of Luna's finger.

"Now I am the Mistress of Death! Now I am truly a Goddess!"

"You are no Goddess!" shouted Ayla, defiantly.

"Oh, but I am! I can even bring back the dead. Look! I can bring him back!" Gaea held her hand over Thonlan's broken body and restored him to life.

"Yaaaa!" Thonlan groaned in pain as he came back to life.

"And I can send him away," said Gaea, as she released him back to the realm of Death. "I can bring him back and send him away, back, away, back, away, back, away,"

Gaea killed and resurrected Thonlan over and over until he screamed in pain.

"Yaaaaarrrrrrrrr!"

"Aw does it hurt?" asked Gaea. "I can't imagine what it must be like to be alive then, dead then alive again. But if you like, I can make it stop . . . all you have to do is abandon Luna and beg me for death."

As Luna watched this she knew from her own past experience being tortured when she was a teen that with enough torture you will agree to anything. She thought it was better if he gave in now to save him the pain.

"Go ahead my Love," said Luna. "I forgive you."

"Now you've ruined It!" screamed Gaea as she killed Thonlan a final time.

Now she turned her attention to Groog.

"Check on The Clanluna," ordered Gaea. "I want to know if she is awake yet."

Pop!

One of Gaea's weez-urs apparated away. When he returned, he reported:

"She still sleeps, my Goddess."

"Very well, We'll deal with Groog later," said Gaea, before issuing commands. "You, you and you, clean up these bodies. Dig a hole outside of camp and make them a mass grave there."

Gaea switched back to English to address Zeen.

"Now then, are you ready to fulfill your side of the bargain? the one that Griga gave her life for?" asked Gaea.

Zeen nodded.

"Good! Now I'm going to release you. No trying to escape. Remember, the life of Griga's daughter hangs in the balance." threatened Gaea, before switching to Sungaean. "If he tries to escape or attack, Stun him and kill her." (indicating Griga's daughter Zooba, who was bound to a post)

Gaea released Zeen from his bonds and he stretched.

"Umm, before you go, do you think I could have some leggings?" asked Wilmara. "My bottom half is a little chilly."

"Give her some leggings," ordered Gaea to a weez-ur, after removing the bonds from her legs. "Then re-tie her. you, you and you, come with us. I will need you to guard us while he Relieves my Need."

Gaea had kept her wand in hand and mostly pointed at Zeen when she wasn't using it.

"All right, Zeen, let's go. That way;" commanded Gaea as she directed him to her tipi.

"Take your sisters to your tipi," Gaea commanded Artemiseleneris.

Once they were in the tipi, Gaea pulled her summer-dress over her head. She wrapped her daughters two wands she'd taken from Wilmara in it. But kept her own wand in hand as she lay on her furs. The three weez-urs stood around her ready to stun Zeen at a moment's notice.

"Well Zeen, let's have it. Show me what all the girls rave about. Let's see you Relieve my Need."

Zeen leaned over her and started to to kiss her. From there, he continued onward, showing her why he was known for his skill in the furs. He kissed her and licked her, caressed her and gently bit her. At one point, while he was kneeling between her legs, licking her, Zeen realized what Griga had hinted at. . . . that if he could make Mara feel good enough, she might loosen her grip on her wand, allowing him a chance to subdue her. . . . But no . . . if he tried anything, the young men that could do wandless magic would stun him. . . . and then, Zooba would be killed. . . . so He kept on with trying to Relieve his sister's Need. He came close, very close. Gaea could feel that she was almost there. . . . But Relief never came. When Gaea realized that no matter how hard he tried, Zeen would not be able to Relieve her Need. She rolled him over and guided him in her so she could ride him to completion.

Zeen groaned as his own Need was Relieved inside his sister, Mara. Then he realized that she had just been Blessed. "No!"

Gaea laughed at him as she pulled him out of her and climbed off of him.

"Am I to assume from you reaction that you just defeated my totem?" laughed Gaea, before turning to a weez-ur. "Take him back to the post and bind him."

It was nearly dawn, so once they were gone, Gaea curled up and went to sleep.

On awakening the next morning, Gaea was informed that Iga The Clanluna had awakened. So, after eating breakfast and getting dressed, Gaea emerged from her tipi for a new day of torturing the Clanluna.

When Iga was dragged before her, It was clear that she had been crying. The dried tears along with new wet ones streaked her face. Gaea gave her another dose of polyjuice potion and the old woman transformed into a little girl.

"Now that you've had some sleep, do you want to tell Luna that she's no longer your goddess, that I am?"

Iga writhed a bit, but with a man holding each arm, she couldn't sign.

"Oh, come on Iga! I know you can speak right now in your little girl body," teased Gaea. "Just say it. Say: Luna I don't believe in you."

Iga shook her head and refused to speak.

"Did I mention that you mate's life was at stake?" threatened Gaea, as she levitated Groog. "All you have to do is tell Luna you don't believe in her . . . Say it. Say i! SAY IT!"

Iga looked at Luna with a pleading look in her eyes, but remained stubbornly silent.

"So be it," said Gaea, before dropping Iga's mate: Groog on the rock.

SPLAT!

Groog was dead.

"Take her away, Force her constantly, only letting her stop to eat and use the night basket. She can sleep every third day," commanded Gaea.

Iga struggled as they drug her away.

"Now then, I want these Prisoners fed," commanded Gaea, as she indicated the people tied to posts. "And then . . . we'll start a new round of executions!"

They started with the Đumbleđore član. It was mostly children, like the younger sisters of Đelđuma. All of the muggles except one in ten died on the rock except:

Šegviča, daughter of Šimarva, grandaughter of Harva and

Đrača, daughter of Đeča, grandaughter of Đuča-

But there were a few Weez-urs in the Đumbleđore član who had families. There mates now met their end, including:

Đaliđa, daughter of Čović,

Đučavča, daughter of Đanđrič,

Đalbela, daughter of Čović, and

Anđomeđanaea, daughter of Krstulović, who had been Zariz' redfoot.

Next was the Everarđ član's turn. Most of the adults were already dead. Now their children joined them. The survivors included:

Raljiča, daughter of Điskovič, grandaughter of Joković,

Reiča, daughter of Nežžie, grandaughter of Hvarđa,

Eležođa, daughter of Ođa,

The Weez-ur children of Đažaca, daughter of Đukiča,

The Weez-ur children of Erčegović, daughter of Huža,

As Hestiathenaurora watched death after death after death she felt sickened. Years ago, Gaea had been ordered her to smash her son's head against this same Rock. Thankfully her Goddess had rescinded that command. But Hestiathenaurora knew that if she hadn't been stopped she would have gladly killed her baby for her Goddess. Now mother after mother was being forced to watch their children dropped head-first on The Rock, usually fatally. . . . . Hestiathenaurora turned away, unable bear the sight any more. . .

Now it was time for Durc's Flamel Clan. Durc was tied to the post and revived first.

"Gah!" said Durc, in surprise at seening Mara/Gaea wearing Zar's head as a hat when he first awoke.

"Hello Durc, I thought you might want be awake to see this," said Gaea, before levitating Furb, son of Đurča over the Rock.

"I think maybe a spirit has possessed you," said Durc. "Put him down!"

"As you wish," said Gaea, as she dropped the boy head-first on the rock.

SPLAT!

One by one Gaea killed the members of Durc's Clan. The survivors, the ones who bounced instead of dying were more numerous than in other Clans. The magic had built up to a high level, saving the lives of many muggle children. Finally, it was time for Durc's family to face the Rock. One by one the children of Durc's 2nd mate Đorča died. Then it was her turn.

BOING!

Đorča was saved by the magic accumulating on the Rock.

"Can't any of you do anything!" demanded Durc of the Weeches and Weez-urs tied to the other posts that were around him and behind him. His mate: Ura was high in the air by now waiting to meet her fate.

"Believe me I'm trying!" cried Ayla, tied to the post next to him.

SPLAT!

Ura, daughter of Oda was dead.

"And now for you," said Gaea, as she released Durc from his bonds and levitated him before he could attack her.

"No! No! Please Mara! Don't kill my baby!" sobbed Ayla.

"Help! Mama! MAMAAAAAA!" yelled Durc as he fell.

SPLAT!

Ayla's first-born child was dead.

Durc (39) – ½ Clan, Leader, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

-**Wilmara** Al (19) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, Clan-brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

Gaea – (34) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Aphrodionephthys (12) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (9) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (6) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (2) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech


	62. Chapter 123: Divinations

CL123

Clanluna

Chapter 123: Divinations

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"How do you know that all of them are gone?" asked Mariza.

"When we arrived at the Summer Gathering, we found that the members of the Everard clan were all dead," signed Ceban. "This Leader sent those of us who knew how to fast-jump (aparate) to seek out the other clans. This Leader first went to visit Luna's (Abraxas) clan. Some of them were dead in their cave, but most were gone. They had left without taking any suplies with them. They had not even taken their wraps.

Next, this Leader went to visit Zeerc's (Lovegood) clan. Again, there were a few dead people, but most had gone away, leaving everything behind. This Leader, then, went to Bren's (Olivander) clan. Again, there were a few dead people, but most were missing. When this Leader returned to the Summer Gathering, the others told a similar story."

"The man went to Durc's (Flamel) clan and Broov's (Mrđyn) clan." signed Groom. "This man saw things like his Leader. Dead people and the things of missing people."

"This man went to Đalibor's (Đumbleđore) clan and Radić' (Nott) clan," signed Žorvnaž. "Like the Summer Gathering, there were many dead people. But someone had driven off the predators and buried the dead. But not before the scavengers had despoiled all of the suplies of the clans."

"This man went Skekić' (Quirell) clan," signed Zorv. "It was like the Summer Gathering. All dead with scavengers feasting."

"This woman went to Grević' (Peverell) clan," signed Maeba. "Grevic and his mate were dead and had been buried. Who ever had buried him had taken some suplies when they left and catched the rest to protect them from scavengers. This woman thinks that there was only one or two people who performed the burials and took supplies. There was too little missing.

This woman, then, went to your clan."

By now, Esathonia had dropped her bowl of paint and was running to comfort Mariza.

"This woman found the adults of your clan dead at the entrance of the cave. Most of them still had weapons in hand, that they must have used to try and fend off who ever attacked them. The was no sign of the children.

This woman stunned and shrunk your animals and brought them with her." finished Maeba.

"No! Nooo!" cried Mariza, as she and Vezava fell into each other's arms. She was a good enough seer that she didn't need to see the bodies to know that her 5th mate: Đebotiča, was dead. Mariza had not been very close to Đebotiča, at first. She had mainly accepted her as a mate because she had already been co-mated with Đučaviča. But Mariza had fallen in love with her during that summer that she was estranged from both Vezava and Đučavica.

Esathonia changed directions and ran for the tipis. Spotting Đučaviča, Esathonia grabbed her hand and commanded:

"Come with me!"

"But I have to watch the children," protested Đučaviča.

"Marizurba can do that," replied Esathonia. "Come with me. Mariza needs you!"

Esathonia ran for her Soul Mate, dragging Đučaviča behind her.

"Đebotiča and Zuradan are dead!" wailed Mariza, and she and Vezava cried on each other's shoulders. Vezava was even closer to Đebotiča than Mariza. She had even shared her mate, Zuradan with her.

"What iš wrong?" asked Đučaviča, when they arrived to find Mariza and Vezava sobbing in each other's arms.

"Đebotiča and Zuradan and Vojkovica are dead!" sobbed Mariza.

Now that she was here, Esathonia could no longer supress her grief. She was feeling everything that Mariza was through thier Bond. She and Đebotiča both wrapped themselves around Mariza and Vezava and began sobbing uncontrolibly.

Maeba tried to comfort the women as best she could. She couldn't vocalize words of sympathy. And in this state, they wouldn't see her signs. The best solace she could give is to wrap her arms around the group and hum a soothing sound.

Once they had cried themselves out and recovered enough to let go of each other, Mariza said:

"I think I know who did this. Just before you arrived. I made a prophecy. I think we should bring together everyone who is good at divination, do readings and share our results."

After repeating the prophecy for the benefit of the others, they went around and repeated all over the Summer Gathering. People went off and did their own divinatory readings, then a council of diviners conviened to discuss their findings. This group included: Mariza, Maeba, Bangar the Centaur, Kasandracles the Sphinx,

Lena, Rosen the centaur, Moonwatcher the centaur, and Syblcles the Sphinx.

"Before we begin, I would like to repeat the prophecy again," started Mariza:

"Two little girls, childhood best friends, Forced to walk separate paths. One walks in darkness, inflicting her pain on all to can catch. The other ran away. And kept running until she was willing to sacrifice her body to save the innocence of two girls. Now the darkness of the Forced girl is destroying the people. And only her friend can stop her. The girl who ran away is the only one who can stop the Dark Lady."

"Now let's go through it, line by line:

Two little girls, childhood best friends,

I think this is Mara and myself. When we were very young, we were best friends.

Forced to walk separate paths."

"That would fit your interpretation also," signed Maeba. "The two of you have moved in opposite directions. Both of you left the Clanluna. But you returned and brought a new clan with you. She left and got herself cast out of the clanlunae."

"One walks in darkness," continued Mariza, as she nodded in agreement with Maeba's interpretation.

"Could the darkness be the death she brings to all she can find?" asked Kasandracles the sphinx clanluna of the Circe clan.

"inflicting her pain on all to can catch." continued Mariza. "I think Vezava remembered it wrong and that this is supposed to be: inflicting her pain on all SHE can catch."

"I think her pain is the suffering she endured when she went missing for several days as a child," said Bangar the centaur clanluna of Bellapheron clan. "The clanlunae once discussed her disappearance. It was believed that a man must have Forced her while she was missing. But she would never speak of what had happened while she was missing, so we could never be certain. But my recent readings indicate that there must have been more than one man. At least five, in my readings."

"Yes, I overheard that meeting when I was a girl," admitted Mariza. "She was still my friend at that point, so I kept her secret. But after she returned, she scared me. Now she's killing or abducting everyone in every clan she can find.

The other ran away. And kept running until she was willing to sacrifice her body to save the innocence of two girls."

"Does this refer to your Journey?" asked Syblcles the Sphinx clanluna of Kettleburn clan. "Are the two girls Vezava and Esathonia?"

"No, it's Vezava and Vojkovica," replied Mariza, wiping a tear from her eye. "When I first met them, they had been abducted and the people of what became my new Clan were going to force them to be mated. Vezava wasn't even a woman yet and Vojkovica hadn't had 1st Rites yet. I became thier clanluna and turned Zorg's Clan into the Hufflepuff Clan of the Clanluna. But I did have to sacrifice my body, in a way. I was their only clanluna for years and you all know I don't like Sharing Pleasures with men. For the sake of Vezava and Vojkovica and all the other women of Zorg's Clan, I Relieved the Needs of the men when I was needed to.

Now the darkness of the Forced girl is destroying the people."

"This seem pretty obvious, in the light of what Maeba's clan found," observed Lena. "Mara has either killed or abducted everyone in every clan of the other Summer Gathering."

"And only her friend can stop her." recited Mariza.

"Are you the friend that can stop her?" asked Syblcles the sphinx.

"I don't see how," replied Mariza. "She was always more skilled with a wand than me. But the next line is:

The girl who ran away is the only one who can stop the Dark Lady."

"The stars have decreed that you are the only one who can save our people from Mara." announced Moonwatcher the centaur.

"Well I can't possibly do it alone." replied Mariza. "I will need help . . . lots of help! This is why I asked you all to do some readings. So let's go around and share what we've found. Maeba?"

"This woman killed a hare and threw its' entrails against a rock," signed Maeba. "The signs show that many of our people are dead, but some still live. Those that still live grow fewer each day."

"Then we must hurry," observed Mariza. "Bangar?"

"There wasn't time to do a proper reading with the stars, so I did an augury," said Bangar the Centaur. "The signs show that a few of our people were missed when Mara attacked. They still wander . . . going from cave to cave . . . searching for other survivors like themselves."

"My readings only showed four of them," replied Mariza. "Not enough to make a difference in the fight. We'll have to let them wander until after the battle. Kasandracles?"

"Do you think geomancy was the correct kind of reading for me to do?" asked Kasandracles the Sphinx. "Why would my readings show that the muggles are dying in much greater numbers than the magical members of our people?"

"I think they are being put to a test that requires magic to survive," stated Mariza. "Lena?"

"I apparated to several different locations and used dowsing to try to point the way to Luna," explained Lena. "I think I've pin-pointed the area enought that I could make a port-key to get us there."

"Thanks! That will help us a lot!" said Mariza. "Rosen?"

"I scryed into a fire. I would have prefer to use the morning star. But in a pinch, a fire had to suffce." explained Rosen the centaur. "When I tried to see Iga The Clanluna, instead, I saw a little girl. It may have been her when she was younger. There were five, part-clan men Forcing her. I am uncertain that this reflects current events."

"I fear that it is," said Mariza. "I too have forseen Iga The Clanluna being Forced as a little girl. Moonwatcher?"

"We can't be expected to do acurate readings, on such short notice, without being able to consult the stars," complained Moonwatcher the centaur. "Never-the-less, I was able to do some automatic handwriting that said: "She can not fight her head on, but must use her own strength.""

"Interesting . . ." mused Mariza. "Syblcles"

"Was it cheating to ask you to make me a potion so I could go into a trance and consult the totems?" asked Syblcles the Sphinx.

"No. What did they say?" prodded Mariza.

"Did you know that Mara about to transform into something the world has never seen before?" asked Syblcles the Sphinx.

"I don't like the sound of that," mused Mariza. "So . . . I did a tarot reading. And it confirms the prophecy. I am the only one who can defeat Mara. But how? She was always better with a wand than me. In Defense, she was better than anyone! When she practiced dueling, she could last for exended periods against both Luna and Zeen and the same time. How can I possibly defeat her?"

"Not alone you can not," signed Maeba. "Mara was always a loner. You have friends. Friends who shall help you."

"What are you better at than her?" asked Kasandracles.

"Wandless things," replied Mariza. "Herbalogy, potions, divination, Runes, Care of Magical Creatures. I fact, I don't think I'm exagerating if I say that I am better at Care that anyone else in all of the Clanluna."

"Then that's what you should rely on," stated Rosen, "your expertise with animals."

"Still . . . it wouldn't hurt to make her think you were trying to attack her the way she expects . . ." mused Lena. "Meanwhile, the rest of us can take her by surprise."

"Yes . . ." mused Mariza. "Maeba. I need you to unshrink the animals. We're going to need the horses and the mammoth.

Lena, I don't think it would be a good idea to porkey directly to Mara. Can you make one to bring us nearby?"

Đelđuma and Androm had been paddling up stream all day. The river was deceptively calm. But they still had to work hard to paddle upstream against the current.

"Over there!" shouted Đelđuma, as she pointed.

"Are you certain?" asked Androm.

"Yes I recognise that tree." said Đelđuma, as they started drifting back down stream.

With great effort, they paddled up to the tree and tied the boat to it. The Everarđ član didn't live on the banks of the river. But they did live nearby. Đelđuma and Androm gathered up their suplies and unloaded them from the boat, along with Đelđuma's daughter, Pariša. On shore they found a trail, that eventually led them to the Cave of the Everarđ član.

It was empty. But there were some fresh graves in the back. Someone had been here and clean up after the scavengers.

"Where is everyone?" wailed Đelđuma. "What if we're the only one's left?!"

"Shh, Shh, Shh," soothed Androm, as he held her close. "If there is anyone left of the Clanluna, they will come here, for the Summer Gathering. You and me, we'll stay here, hunt, fish, gather supplies for winter and wait for the others. . . "

"But what if no one comes?" sobbed Đelđuma. "What if we're all there is?"

"Then we'll start over," soothed Androm. "If no one comes here by the end of the Summer Gathering, we'll go back home and re-start the Clanluna. One of us can be The Clanluna and the other can be the Leader. It doesn't much matter to me which of us is which. And I promiss to help you raise Pariša and any other children you may have in the future."

"Oh! Androm!" sobbed Đelđuma. "I don't think Zariz or Đuča or Lorka are still alive! Let's get mated now!"


	63. Chapter 124: Priamen's choice

CL124

Clanluna

Chapter 124: Priamen's choice

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Gaea ordered that the Full Body Bind hex that were on most of the prisoners tied to the posts be removed. They were then fed and cleaned up (many of them had lost control of their bladder or bowels while watching the mass executions of their families) before being re-hexed with that same Full Body Bind that would assure that they would be silent, only able to move their eyes.

The next morning this procedure was repeated. There were concentric rings of posts. Everyone who had survived the test of The Rock had been tied to a post before an Incarcerous hex retied them and a Full Body Bind hex immobilized and silenced them. The posts of the inner most ring held Luna, Ayla, Zeen, Wilmara, with several left free for the people whose families were being currently executed. There was a large flat Stone upon which people were dropped head-first from a great height. So much magic had charged The Rock that if a person was a Weech or Weez-ur their magic would cause them to bounce, not die. This had happened so many times that sometimes a muggle would be saved by the magic of those who had been dropped before them. After watching their entire family executed, it would be the turn of the person who was made to watch, to face The Rock. Survivors were tied to posts in one of the outer rings.

Now it was time for the Hufflepuff Clan to face The Rock. Priamen was the only surviving adult amongst his Clan. All of the other adults had either been killed at their cave, or had gone with Mariza to the other Summer Gathering. Priamen was given the antidote to the Draught of Living Death that had been given to all prisoners when they had first been captured.

"Well if it isn't our little Bouza-trader? Hello Priamenedesatyr," said Gaea. "I'm going to give you the same offer I gave Zeen. If you can Relieve my Need, I'll spare the life of one of the members of this clan."

Priamen had been too shocked to say anything at first. He'd awoken to find himself face-to-face with his worst nightmare, who was wearing a human head for a hat. As he watched her kill the members of his Clan, one by one, he began to realize that she was serious! But who would he save?

Zuradan, Đebotiča, Zuradaz and Vojkovica were all dead. Who would Mariza and 'Thoni want him to save? One of Vojkovica's daughters? One of Vezava's sisters? When he saw Lantura, sister of Vesava about to face The Rock, his decision was made for him.

"I'll do it!" announced Priamen. "Let her live and I'll do it!"

"Who is she? Why do you care about her?" demanded Gaea.

"To me, she's nobody . . . but she's my mate's, mate's, mate's sister," replied Priamen.

"Very well, You and she will be spared for now . . . ." agreed Gaea. "And tonight, you'll relieve my Need again, like you did all those years ago!"

Lantura was tied to a post, awakened and made to watch as the rest of the Clan, one by one were killed. She cried and wailed and defecated on herself as she watched everyone in her Clan die.

Next up were the Lovegood Clan. Most of them were magical, and thus survived The Rock. But one member of this Clan held a special significance to Gaea, as she used to be mated to him.

"Gah!"

"Hello Wilmar. I knew you wouldn't want to miss this so I woke you up early," purred Gaea.

"Mara the spirits have surely cursed your mind to make you even thing of doing that with Zar's head!" yelled Wilmar.

"We'll see who the spirit's have cursed!" snarled Gaea as she waved at one of her weez-urs.

He waved his hand and levitated Wilmar's 2nd mate, Broonva's daughter high over the Rock, before letting her drop. When her head hit the rock, it broke open, and splattered its' contents all over Wilmar, Luna, Ayla, Gaea and any one else nearby.

Broonva, daughter of Broona was next to die.

Larnkura, Daughter of Larnzi died, along with her children, her mate, Đaylan, son of Đuže and his 1st mate Boograva, daughter of Ugra and her two youngest children.

Zoug, son of Uva died, along with his mate Hažđa, daughter of Halđa and all of her children except one and his 2nd mate: Larnka, daughter of Larnzi and her children.

Boov, son of Ena died along with his mates: Ugra, daughter of Uva and Broona daughter of Ena and her children.

Laušić, son of Joković died with his 2nd mate Žrarđa, daughter of Hažđa.

And finally, after watching all of them die, It was Wilmar's turn to meet his fate on the Rock. Wilmar, Son of Iga, was dead.

Gaea had given Iga a break from being repeatedly Forced so she could watch her son die. But Iga refused to watch or even speak up to plead for mercy for her self or her son. She just kept her eyes locked on Luna's as she silently prayed to her.

Seeing that Iga was not broken yet, Gaea sent her back to the tipi to be Forced some more.

Now it was the Mrđyn Clan's turn. This clan had hived off from Durc's clan and like, his, they tried to live a more Clan lifestyle than some of the other clans.

Now Greeb, son of Eva died, along with his mate, Cruma, daughter of Uma.

Vođić, Son of Šimiča died, along with his mates: Ura, daughter of Ura, and Bruža, daughter of Oga.

Thoova, daughter of Ruža died.

Broova, son of Uva died, along with his 2nd mate: Boorvna, daughter of Borvna.

And finally, after make a big show of it and killing her children before her, Gaea order the execution of Ruža, former mate of Thonlan.

Next came the Nott član, that had hived off the Đumbleđore član. There were few survivors. One after one the weez-urs, at Gaea's direction, dropped them head-first on The Rock. One after one, with few exceptions they died . . . . death after death . . . and Luna suddenly realized just how pivotal these people were to her past. Every time one died, all of the descendants also ceased to exist. The forbearer of Dolores Umbridge died, and now Pius Thicknesse was Luna's 4th Year DADA teacher. Another Death, And the Creavy Brothers were gone. The forbearer of Godric Grifyndor died, and now someone else co-founded Hogwarts.

Luna could feel Gaea breaking the World!

FLATWORLDFLATWORLDFLATWORDFL ATWORLD

"Hello Class. Welcome to Evolution and its' spread through the worlds.

Now if you look at the map, these 6 continents represent what is known as our world or World Prime. The genetic diversity of our world is greater than any other, so it stands to reason that our world is the one on which life first began. And indeed, life is more diverse on our world than on any other. The way in which our work works in such that it seemed, at first, that our world had come into being entirely through natural means . . . but it has now been proven than that the worlds came into being through the intervention of a powerful being. Every religion claims that their god is the the Intelligent Designer. But the more scientifically minded of us joking call it the Flying Spegetti Monster or as I like the can it: the Alien Space Bat. Regardless of who the creator is, there is no evidence that s/he has interfered with the functioning of our world since s/he set it in motion.

It is clear that Human life started on Africa and spread from there to Eurasia. North America was only sparsely populated by various peoples (Vikings, Minoans, Celts, Phonecians) who had crossed the Atlantic from Eurasia. But for various reasons, this remained unknown in Europe. In some cases, the parent civilization ended, leaving the settlers stranded. In others, the colony was forgotten or thought a legend. Some, like the Basque fishermen, actively kept the knowledge of the Americas a secret. Regardless, in 1492, Columbus broke the secret and Europeans began exploring the Americas, led by Spain. They found a North America that was barely populated, South America was even less so. In fact, the closest the Americas had to a civilization was the Ashur civilization in the Mississippi valley, who we now know are descended from Phonecian colonists.

There was a lot of evidence that our world was a sphere. But in 1519, Magellan attempted to sail around the world. He had previously sailed East to the Philippines around the Southern tip of Africa. So when he crossed the Pacific and found a Philippine Islands that was not only completely devoid of people, but also had different plants and animals that he was used to, he began to be suspicious. Magellan's consternation continued as he sailed round an Africa that, like the Philippines, was uninhabited and was covered in Plants and Animals that had all migrated across the Bering straight from North America. But his fears were confirmed when he sailed into Spain and found no sign that anyone had even lived there. Although Columbus's discovery had been called the New World, Magellan had truly discovered a New World, the World we now know as W2.

W2 is very much like our own world, with the same continents. Except all life on W2 came from our own world. The dominant land animals on W2's Eurasia and Africa are all descended from North American ones, as are the birds. On W2's Australia, the large land animals are flightless birds of South American descent. Though the flying birds are of both North and South American descent. On W2's Americas, as well as W3's Eurasia and Africa, the large land animals are all flightless birds of North American descent.

Yes, although, there was plenty of illusionary evidence that our world was a sphere, it was, in fact, part of and infinite plane with groups of continents.

Spain's discovery of another Europe and the establishment of a colony there, inspired more exploration from Portugal, who had been concentrating mostly on exploring the Indian ocean and East Asia. Attempting to sail East in search of another Europe, they found, instead, another America. But unlike our Americas, E2's Americas were much more populated. And the Amerinidian population of E2's Americas included the Mighty and gold-rich Aztec and Incan Empires. But all the large land animals of E2's Americas were of Asian descent. One has to wonder how different the Amerindian cultures would have been if they had had bison, jaguars, and llamas, instead of elephants, tigers, and yaks. Still even with the diseases that decimated the Amerindians in the 16th century, their population was still high enough that their names for geographic features are more likely to be used in the Americas of various worlds than that of the the few people that sparely populated the Americas of our own world.

When the conquistadors starting sending treasure fleets from E2, the other nations of the Europe all joined the exploration game. (and the piracy game too) and when people started to realize just how many worlds there were, it became common for dissidents, especially religious ones to try to set up a colony far away. This has caused many nations that have vanished from our own world, like the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the various German principalities that made up old Holy Roman Empire to survive long after the parent country vanished. All you needed was a ship and people that know how to live off the land long enough to get the first crop going. The Mormons and Amish are particularly good at this kind of colonization.

Anyway, E2's Eurasia, Africa, Australia, and E3's Americas are all dominated by flightless birds of Asian Descent.

In the 1800's, exploration started reaching into the southern worlds. As you know, the frozen Antarctic continent is located due south of the tip of South America. S2's continents are laid out in a mirror image of our own. At some point when things were warmer, mammals and birds that were native to Antarctica, spread to S1's Antarctica and then to S1's South America. As a result, S2's Americas, as well as SW2's Eurasia and Africa are dominated by strange monotremes, marsupials, and multituberculates that are odder that anything found on our Australia. In addition, the birds of the Southern worlds are of Antarctic descent. The large land animals of S2's Eurasia/Africa, as well as the Americas of SE2 are descended from a single Multituberculate Mammal species that somehow managed to cross S2's Atlantic Ocean.

The Arctic ice prevented exploration by ship, so we didn't really begin exploring that area until the early 20th century. Three families of animals have been particularly successful there: Polar Bears, seals and Walruses. All three had spread from our world's Arctic region to the similar climes in E2, NE2, N2, NW2, and W2. But it is on N2 where the three geni have evolved into a variety of animals to dominate every climate in N2, as well as the Americas of NE2 and Eurasia/Africa of NW2. In Addition, N2's Australia is dominated by a variety of cetaceans (relatives of dolphins and whales) that have returned to the land.

Like the Southern Worlds, the continents of the Northern worlds form a mirror image of our own world. But the biggest surprise on N2 was the people. Apparently during the last Ice Age people had wandered across the ice from Europe to N2's Europe. When we first discovered the inhabitants of they had reached a late classical level of technology with their version of the Roman Empire dominating the Baltic and North seas. The fact that a race of blonde haired, blue eyed people had started their civilization in their world's version of Scandinavia was of great value to Nazi propagandists during the Second World War. But we now know that their language is equally closely or distantly related to German, and Hebrew, and Chinese and Basque.

After the Second World War there was a bit of a scramble by both the Soviet Union and the United States to acquire German Scientists. The efforts of the Rocket Scientists proved to be of great benefit to exploration. However, due to the constant pull of gravity and the limits imposed by fuel weight. Rockets proved only practical for sending things several worlds away. It was in the the 1960's that the _other_ German scientists, the _Zeppelin_ scientists, came into prominence. Although zeppelins were found to be impractical for warfare in the First World War and for passenger service in the 1930's, for those brave enough to fly them, hydrogen-filled zeppelins proved to be the perfect tool for ultra-long range exploration. This is when our knowledge of the worlds really expanded and many previously unknown colonies from the 16th-19th century were rediscovered.

We now classify the worlds into a series of rings away from our own world. Each world is classified by the Cardinal direction is away from our world and the number of rings out it is. Although there is some overlap between rings, in general, the dominate land animals of the 2nd ring, all migrated from our world.

The 3rd ring, is dominated by flightless birds.

The 4th ring, is dominated by flightless ptersaurs. Although the general public tends to believe that Pterasaurs are a kind of dinosaur because they were prominent in our world at the same time as the dinosaurs, Pterasaurs are actually slightly more distantly related to dinosaurs than birds are.

The 5th Ring, is home to a bewildering variety of life forms that crawled onto land in separate events from each other and our own amphibian ancestors. Their common ancestors with our own, were aquatic animals of various kinds.

The next three rings are dominated by insects.

Beyond the 8th ring, the next ten rings are complete devoid of land animals or plants, other than microbial life. However, fish eating birds, pterasaurs and flying insects are to be found making nests on every world, out to the 17th ring. Still, as we go further from our world, the fish get more primitive, with only microbes living in the seas of the 18th ring.

I feel need at this time to mention the controversial theory of Plate Tectonics. Although the geology and spread of life within out own world would seem to support the theory that the continents have moved through time. The way life has spread to the 2nd Ring, would seem to support the theory that the continents have always been in there current position. But if you look at the position of the continents on the rings, each ring appears to have it continents in a position as the would have been in our world in the past, if our continents had moved into their current position. The further from our world you go, the further into the past the continents seem to go. The continents of each world within a ring are in identical positions with each other. However, beyond the 20th Ring, differences begin to appear between the worlds of a ring. These differences get more pronounced to further out you go.

Recently, we have discovered microbial life on distant worlds. Life that has a different origin than our own. The nearest of these worlds is ESEEEEEE42."

Back at the Dragon Camp

When Gaea finished executing the Nott član, Luna's muffled moaning at her personal history changing died down. Being immobilized by a Full Body Bind meant Luna could only move her eyes. But in spite of being unable to move her mouth, Luna found that if it hurt badly enough, she could still use her vocal chords.

"Now then, Priamenedesatyr, it's time for you to pay for the life of that girl you had me spare . . ." commanded Gaea, as she walked back to her tipi. expecting Primen to follow her.

Primen had traded a night of Relieving Gaea's Needs for sparing the life of Lantura, sister of Vesava. Now it was time to pay the price. All night Primen worked of the woman who had murdered him, Relieving her Needs over and over. The next morning, it took great strength of will to tie Primen to a post and silence him in a Full Body Bind.

After the weez-urs cleaned their captives, and Iga was taunted again, it was time to cull the Olivander Clan. This Clan had hived off of Luna's Abraxas Clan and many of it's women were Weeches, daughters of Luna or Ayla. But there were some muggle members who did not survive The Rock.

Luna gave off a muffled groan when Roov, son of Ruža died. Now that Octavian would never be born, Mark Antony's Roman Empire was slightly different from the original one. Especially the succession struggle between the grandsons of Cleopatra with Ceasar and the Grandsons of Mark Antony both before and with Cleopatra.

After them, it was the Peverell član's turn.

When Zariz awoke, he was already tied to a post and in a Full Body Bind. He hadn't been given the antidote to the Draught of Living Death until after he'd bounced off The Rock. Now, only able to move his eyes, he was helpless to save them as first their children, then Đuča and Lorka were dropped head first on to The Rock. Đuča's son Panđruč was the only survivor.

Now it was time for the Quirell član to face The Rock. They had recently hived off of the Everarđ član. Two of them survived.

Now that she had finished culling the captured clans of the Clanluna, Gaea returned to her oldest daughter.

"I trust this demonstration over the past few days was not lost on you," said Gaea. "You have two choices . . . Join with me . . . or die!"

"I'll . . . I'll join you," said Wilmara.

"Good! Good! Now . . . I don't want you rebelling again. So I'm going to insist that you give me an unbreakable Oath," said Gaea.

Wilmara nodded and Gaea released her. Reaching to her belt, Gaea gave her daughters Artemiseleneris and Aphrodionephthys back their wands.

"I'm going to need you to bind the Oath, Artemiseleneris," announced Gaea, before grasping Wilmara's hand. "Say: I swear on my Magic not to attack my mother, Gaea, nor to make any attempt to release Luna as long as I live."

Wilmara repeated the Oath and her sister touched her wand to their hands binding the Oath.

"Excellent! Now let's get you a wand! Bring me the bag of wands,"

commanded Gaea.

One of the weez-urs went into a tipi and returned with a large leather bag.

"I'm not certain which one is your's," admitted Gaea. Why don't you try summoning it?"

Wilmara nodded and intoned as she held her hand over the opening of the bag: "Acio my wand!"

The bag shook and rattled a bit before (to her great surprise) Wilmara's wand slapped into her hand.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble.

When everyone began looking around to try to find the source of the rumbling, Wilmara shoved the weez-ur and grabbed the bag of wands before apparating away with a:

_Pop!_

-**Wilmara** Al (19) ¼ Clan (dirty-blonde hair, Clan-brown eyes) daughter of Mara, Weech, Adopted by Cruna, N: C,T,D,R, Cr,

**Gaea** – (34) Spirit Other, (dirty blonde hair, sea-blue eyes) formerly Mara, Luna's Daughter, clanluna, Weech, Wilmar's ex-Mate, living Goddess of the Sungaea, Head of Dragon Camp. Clan-Death-Cursed

-Aphrodionephthys (12) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (9) – Other cave-elf, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (6) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

- (2) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

**Artemiseleneris** (15) - Other, daughter of Mara/Gaea, Weech

.


	64. Chapter 125: The battle of Dragon Camp

CL125

Clanluna

"Oh! Androm!" sobbed Đelđuma. "I don't think Zariz or Đuča or Lorka are still alive! Let's get mated now!"

Chapter 125: The battle of Dragon Camp

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"No." replied Androm.

"What?" asked Đelđuma.

"I would be happy to mate you, but not like this," explained Androm. "There is still a chance that our mates are alive. If they are, I don't want them to think we'd abandoned them. . . . . If our mates have not returned by the end of what was supposed to be the Summer Gathering, then we will be mated."

While, back at the other Summer Gathering, Mariza was organizing a war party.

"'Thoni will take the mammoth, while the rest of my mates are good at using a bow from horseback. They'll take the horses."

"I'll stay here are watch the children," volunteered Zurbgranaza.

"Želže is used to hunting from my back, She can go with me," said Rosen the centaur. "In fact Moković and Brouda are used to riding on us too. They can ride centaurs."

"Can we put some of the members of Imago Član on centaurs?" asked Mariza.

Dawn-Breaker the centaur nodded.

"Good that gives us 6 more human hunters," replied Mariza. "Lena as I will be on Hippogrifs, but I need every other Weech and Weez-ur to fly on Brooms. Your job will be to fly in low, as quickly as possible and free any of our people who are left."

Ceban and Đrin nodded at this.

"I going to have Lena make portkeys for different locations, so we can attack from several different locations," explained Mariza. "Ekwus, your clan will attack from the East. I know you have to leave some of the unicorns behind to watch the foals, but bring as many centaurs and unicorns as you can.

Lavcles, your sphinxes and displacer-beasts will attack from the south.

Dawn-Breaker and Atturous your clans will attack from the West. Except those on brooms. They will be with me.

Brackus, your clan with attack from the North East.

Kreoncles, Your Clan will attack from the North West.

I will create a distraction before my group attacks from the North. The rest of you, wait until you see me attack before starting your own attack.

My group will consist of people from my clan, Ceban's clan and those that can fly a broom from Atturous' clan."

Once they were all assembled, Lena passed out the portkeys.

Ekwus had 20 centaurs and 17 unicorns going into battle.

Lavcles had 33 Sphinxes, one woman and 13 displacer-beasts in his group. Larkto would be acting as a dragoon, riding to the battle on the back of a Sphinx, but dismounting to fight with her throwing spears.

Dawn-Breaker had 22 centaurs and 12 unicorns, plus 3 humans who would be riding on the backs of centaurs while using their throwing spears and bows.

Atturous was traveling with Dawn-Breaker adding his 3 centaurs, one unicorn, one sphinx and 2 humans to the fight.

Brakus had 24 centaurs and 16 unicorns going into battle.

Kreoncles had 29 sphinxes and 16 displacer-beasts with him.

Mariza's group consisted of: herself and Lena, each with a hippogrif, Esathonia armed with throwing spears, on the back of the mammoth, Đučaviča and Vezava, each with a horse and their bows, the two griffins, 3 Weez-urs and one Weech from Atturous' clan, all with brooms, and 6 Weez-urs and Maeba from Ceban's Clan, also with brooms.

Before the portkey had even been activated, those with brooms had stripped down, rubbed each other with warming potion and tied their wands around their neck.

Mariza and Lena would be riding hippogriffs, and so hadn't needed to strip down and leave everything behind.

Three, two, one . . .

When the portkey stopped spinning Mariza's group, like the others, was a couple of hours riding distance from the Camp where Mara held the other clans hostage. After reviving and enlarging all the animals, Everyone mounted up on their steed or broom.

Mariza pulled out her divining rod and began dousing for a herd. After flying around in a circle on her hippogriff, Mariza called out: "This way!" and led her group to the East.

After riding or flying over several hills, they came within sight of the largest herd of bison any of them had ever seen.

"I didn't expect so many," mused Mariza. "I mean, I though we could kill a few and scare them away. But this herd is easily ten times the size I was dousing for. I'm afraid they will scatter if we kill a few."

"Leave that to me?" replied Lena. "Which way do you want them to go?"

"South. Towards Mara's camp." replied Mariza.

Lena rode her hippogriff to the North of the herd where she landed far way. Mariza had signed to her mates not to approach the herd and try to circle to the North of it.

Once she'd landed. Lena apparated closer to the herd, and cast: "Fiendfyre!" before apparating back to the hippogriff.

Seeing the firestorm of living fire monsters appear to the North, the herd began a panicked stampede! Most of the them, as Mariza planed, were fleeing Southward. But some of them were trying to scatter.

"Over there! Stop them!" signed Mariza as she directed Ceban, Groom and Maeba to land their brooms, apparate to the North East and North West of the herd to cast Fiendfyre again and keep the herd on track. Lena, at Mariza's direction apparated East of the Herd and cast it again before returning to her hippogriff and taking to the air.

There was now an out of control grass fire in a crescent shape that the enormous herd was fleeing due South in a blind panic. Mariza's group followed as they began their attack.

Dragon Camp

Suddenly, there was a low rumble.

When everyone began looking around to try to find the source of the rumbling, Wilmara shoved the weez-ur and grabbed the bag of wands before apparating away with a:

Pop!

Appearing behind Zariz, Wilmara cast: "finite, protego, finite, protego, acio Zariz' wand, protego" and handed Zariz his wand before apparating away again.

Zariz, now free of the encarcerous and the full body bind, used his wand to free himself from the physical ropes. He was free and had his wand. He apparated away.

Appearing behind Đoroči, Wilmara repeated the procedure she's just used to free Zariz. This time every single one of her shielding charms had been tested by a jinx from her mother, Mara.

"Stop Her!" commanded Mara/Gaea as she tried and failed to prevent Wilmara from freeing Đoroči before apparating away.

Pop!

Zariz appeared behind Ood and began casting to free Ood, while protecting them both with a combination of shield charms and transfigured barriers. He also summoned Ood's, Luna's and Zeen's wands. When Zariz apparated away, Ood had his wand, and he was free.

At the same time, Wilmara had being freeing Selene and restoring her wand to her.

"Stop them!" screamed Mara/Gaea as her hexes failed to penetrate Wilmara's and Zariz Shields and she dodged a pair of curses from the air. Looking up, she saw Mariza and Lena on their hippogriffs wands in hand, casting at her. A simple disarming charm relieved Mariza of her wand. It took no effort at all on Mara's part.

But Mariza had known that she didn't a chance in a duel with Mara. So she had left her wand in her tipi with Zurbgranaza. Instead. She had her quiver full of single use wands she had made years ago during her journey to meet her Soul Mate. Mariza didn't even try to fight it as Mara relieved her to her now useless wand. She just drew another one from the quiver.

"Sajzov ahare!" yelled Mara as she tried to transfigure Mara into something harmless.

Mara dodged Mariza's spell, cast a stunner at Wilmara, who had just apparated away after freeing Selene, and apparated, herself, to foil Đoroči's attempt to apparate and grab her wand.

The rumbling was much louder now.

"Đoroči! . . . Luna's!" called out Zariz, as he tossed Luna's wand at him. Zariz then started freeing Zeen. Gaea's weez-urs were starting to wandlessly cast jinxes at him. But through a combination of shield charms and transfigured barriers, Zeen was able to block them long enough to free Zeen and apparate away.

Wilmara had freed Thonda, while Selene was freeing her mate, Rađiv.

High in the air, Mariza and Lena continued to bombard Mara with curses. Mara dodged Mariza's curse, Transfigured a bit a ground to rise up and shield her from Lena's curse, disarmed Mariza again, and sent a stunner back and Lena, who blocked it with a shield charm.

The rumbling was so loud the ground was beginning to shake.

Pop!

Wilmara appeared behind Cruna. While she was freeing her, a couple of Gaea's weez-urs appeared nearby. It took longer to free Cruna while blocking the jinxes from Gaea's weez-urs. But when she was done, she gave Cruna both her own and Tama's wand.

Zariz appeared behind Đeeš and began freeing him while blocking the attacks from Gaea's minions. When he was done, he summoned from Wilmara's bag and handed Đeeš both his own wand and Zoub's.

Đoroči, Luna and Zeen all began casting at Mara. Mara was dodging, weaving, casting shields, transfiguring, and apparating furiously as she held off the three on the ground and Mariza and Lena in the air.

At the far edge of the posts Ceban and the others landed their brooms and began freeing people.

Cruna stepped over to Tama and began casting: "Finite! Protego! Fini-" before one of Gaea's weez-urs stunned her.

Selene appeared behind Roš and freed him. While Rađiv freed Ežgetar. Ood freed Jeenič,

Mara/Gaea was casting furiously as she tried to hold off Đoroči, Luna, Zeen, Mariza and Lena, all at once. Suddenly, just as she was apparating, Mara felt a sharp pain in her back. Hestiathenaurora, whom Mara/Gaea had ignored as she fought, because Hestiathenaurora was one of her most dedicated priestesses, Hestiathenaurora had stuck a knife through Mara's left kidney!

Pop!

Mara appeared, not a few feet from where she had started, but several hundred yards away from the camp, in the midst of a stampeding herd of bison. One of them knocked her to the ground and another stepped on her chest, shattering her ribs. The next one crushed her skull. The herd continued to trample her as they passed over her.

By now enough of the clanluna people had been freed to negate the fact that the Sungaea were starting to get organized in their attacks. A full-scale battle had begun.

When the bison, centaurs, unicorns, sphinxes and displacer-beasts charged into the camp from all directions, Mara's daughter, Artemiseleneris, grabbed the hand of Nestorheusylvanus looked her two cave-elf servants in the eye and said:

"RUN!"

The Wilmara continued to free her people, as they fought viciously against the Sungaea who were attempting to subdue them. The Clanluna, having over the past few days, seen their lovers, mates, and children killed before them, were using the most vicious curses they could think of. While the Sungaea, were still trying to subdue the Clanluna with disarming charms stunners and if they were muggle, wrestling. All that changed when Mara floated into their midst and shouted:

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

Now both sides were using their deadliest curses, hexes, jinxes and spears.

Having just freed Širiža, Wilmara gave her the bag of wands and apparated away.

"Pop!"

Wilmara appeared outside a tipi with curses flying. Several men were pouring out of the tipi to join the fight, so they caught the brunt of her spells as she silently cast in all directions (Shield, Disarming, Transfigure, Disembowel, Blast of Steam, Transfigured wall) Wilmara's Shield Charm was hit by a stray curse. She disarmed one of the men that had come out of the tipi and had raised his arm to cast his spear at her. The spear went flying out of his hand. She turned another man into a mouse. Her Disemboweling Curse, ripped open the abdomen of a third man, who screamed as he fell, clutching his intestines that were pouring out of the hole in him. She shot a cone-shape blast of steam at some weez-urs to the side, scalding them too badly to attack her, then she transfigured a wall into rising out of the ground blocking the weez-urs behind her from cursing her.

A spiral horn suddenly burst from the chest of the man Wilmara disarmed, as a unicorn charged him from behind. She was clearly upset at killing the man. But when Wilmara tried to give her a comforting pat, the unicorn shied away from her.

Wilamara waved her wand and the cover ripped off the tipi, revealing Iga, naked and polyjuiced as a little girl, being held down by the sole man to have stayed in the tipi.

A flick of the wand, and the man was knocked off of Iga. Wilmara followed up with a bludgeoning hex to the crotch, then shot a flame out her wand that ignited his hair and tunic.

The man ran, in flames, and screaming from them.

A sphinx was now on top of the man Wilmara had disemboweled and was raking him with her claws.

Wilmara had found it very satisfying to meet out a little justice on Iga's rapists, But this gave her an idea. . . .

"Stay close to me!" commanded Wilmara as Iga nodded her agreement.

No longer was Wilmara fighting for survival. Now she was hunting. As she fought her way through the battle, she sought out several specific people that she wanted to kill.

Through the battle she spotted him. Menelauseus, one of the men who had Forced her. Although much her ordeal had been an alcohol induced haze as they kept forcing bouza down her throat, Wilmara remember the beginning very clearly . . . their faces . . . what they had done that was different from their fellows . . . how they had felt inside her as they Forced her . . . She remembered the first few times they had Forced her with crystal clarity.

Pulling Iga to her side, Wilmara spun with a:

"Pop!"

to appear next him, with a curse already flying.

A wave of her wand transfigured him into a minotaur. A slashing motion of her wand then, gelded him.

Spotting one of his comrades, Herorionestor, wandlessly flinging spells at a centaur, Wilmara apparated herself and Iga to his side.

"Pop!"

A stinging hex to his eye, distracted him, before she violently levatated him up in a arc over several centaurs and into the tentacles of a displacer-beast, who happily pulled him close and bit through his neck.

Wilmara then spotted Proteusargonester. He had cast the bone-breaker curse that surely must have killed her unicorn, Rimu, by now.

"Pop!"

Wilmara silently cast a bone-breaker curse on his neck, and Proteusargonestor fell to the ground helplessly unable to move his arms and legs. Wilmara followed up with another bone-breaker curse to his leg. He screamed in pain. She then repeated herself with his other leg, and his arms. But when Wilmara spotted Priamidaseus, she let Proteusargonestor to die.

All of these men had Forced her over and over . . . so many times that she couldn't remember them all. But Priamidaseus had been her first. Priamidaseus had Forced her before 1st Rites. He had taken her inecence, her purity, her ability to ride unicorns away forever! And now he was going to pay.

"Pop!"

When Wilmara and Iga appeared before him, she was already casting the onion-peel curse.

Priamidaseus howled as his skin began pealing away, layer by layer. Once his skin was gone, his muscles peeled away, causing his organs to flop on the ground as he collapsed. Then the tissues of his organs began pealing away. The last to go where his nerves, which started disintegrating at the periphery of his fingers and toes, gradually worked there way into his spine, then up his spine and into his brain. The pain center was the last part of his brain to go. The whole process took 30 seconds. And Priamedaseus screamed for a long as he still had the organs to do so.

Wilmara stared at the pile of cells that used to be her assailant. in her peripheral vision she saw movement and turned to see Iga sign:

"It is not enough, is it?"

"No, it's not," agreed Wilmara. His suffering had ended, but theirs never would.

By now the battle was winding down. Most of the members of the Dragon Camp of the Sungaea were either dead, or had fled. But the bloodlust of the Clanluna was not sated. The people who had watched their children and mates killed one by one, were now breaking into the tipis killing anyone man, woman or child they found within. But when Wilmara spotted several people heading for Mara's tipi, she had to intervene.

"Pop!"

"No!" shouted Wilmara, as she appeared in front of the entrance of Mara's tipi. "Not them! These are my sisters!"

The crowd turned away and sought out other Sungaea. They kept killing until the only one left fighting, was Mara herself.

"Go ahead! You can't harm me! I killed you families and there is nothing you can do about it!" crowed Mara, as peoples spells and spears passed harmlessly through her to hit someone one the other side of her.

The members of the Clanluna continued hurting each other in their attempts to attack Mara, as she taunted them.

"STOP!" shouted Luna, in a magically amplified voice. "Don't any of you remember? She was Death Cursed years ago! And now the Death Curse has claimed her. She's just a ghost. Those of you who are muggles can't even see or hear her. Only people with magic can see her. Mog-Ur, what is the Clan way to treat sprints of the dead?"

"They are not to be acknowledged in any way," replied Zeen The Mog-Ur. "Clan Tradition is that spirit of the dead are malicious and will try to trick you into following them to the spirit world."

"And there you have it," said Luna. "Spirits, like her, are not to be acknowledged. Ignore her. Look through her like she's not even there."

The Clan Weez-urs were the first to unsee Mara. One by one the other Weeches, Weez-urs, centaurs, unicorns and sphinxes pretended that Mara was no longer there.

"No, No! NO!" NOOOOOOOO!" cried Mara as people stopped seeing her.

"My oldest daughter Mara is gone. . ." said Luna. "None of us will ever see her again. And we are the only ones who can see her. If I were her, I would go somewhere far away . . . until the magical people of the world had forgotten that they are not supposed top see her."

"That will not happen," signed Maeba. "This woman is Clan. We of the Clan live in our memories. Our memories are for always. This woman will remember and pass her memories on to her daughters who will remember. This woman will remind her daughters not to acknowledge the spirit that was your oldest daughter. And this woman's daughters with remind their daughters, who will remind their daughters and so on for eternity. And we will always remind you people of the Others, centaurs, unicorns and sphinxes of what she-who-must-not-be-named-seen-or-heard has done, for always!" This woman has spoken!"

Now no one could see the ghost of Mara as she frantically tried to get someone, anyone, to acknowledge her.

"Ayla! Ayla! I know I've hurt you. Tell me how much you hate me. Go on!" pleaded Mara, who was now in Ayla's face. "Remember how must Iza pleaded for you to save Ranec? How about Durc, crying for his mama in his last moments!"

Ayla's face twisted in rage as she put a stone in the make-shift sling she had improvised out of a strip of leather during the battle. She was about to swing the sling when Luna grabbed her arm.

"AYLA! . . . You are fighting with a spirit," chided Luna.

Author's note. And that's the end of the Mara/Mariza storyline. There will be a few other chapters about the aftermath. If I continue after that, the focus will be on Maeba and Zariz.

Mariza (34) - Other, (Golden blonde hair, sky-blue eyes) **Leader**, Ayla's daughter, Weech, Soul Bond to Esathonia, mated to Esathonia, Zurbgranaza, Đučaviča, Vezava, and Đebotiča. **clanluna**, redfoot, N: Cr,H,R,Div, Care prodigy (Stork totem)

- 2 blink dogs (9)

- 4 blink dogs (5)

- 3 Blink dogs (4)

-6 blink dogs (2)

- 4 dogs (8)

- 8 dogs (5)

- 6 dogs (4)

- 14 dogs (2)

-Esathonia (25) – Other, former Zelandoni the lessor of the 5th Cave of the Zelandonii, Daughter of Magora, born to the Hearth of Ladekan, Mother of Krebala, Sister of Farosan, Soul-Bond to Mariza, Mariza's Mate, Priamen's mate, clanluna

-Zurbgranaza (32) – 1/32 Clan daughter of Zurbgrana, medicine woman, widow of Zuragavab, Mariza's 2nd mate

-Đučaviča Đ (34) – Other, Krstulović's daughter, **članluna**, Širtić's widow, Mariza's 3rd mate, Zuradan's 3rd mate (Hare totem)

-Vezava (28) – Other, daughter of Larnva of the Vanthonoi, abducted by Zorg's Clan, redfoot, clanmariza, Zuradan's mate, Mariza's 4th mate (Wolf totem)

**Ceban** Fmr (19) – ¾ Clan son of Eba, Weez-Ur, N: C,T,D,R, Cr

**Groom** Fr (18) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-ur

-**Maeba** Ar (20) – Clan, (former Other), (Black hair, gray eyes) Luna's Daughter, Weech, Groom's mate, N:C,T,D,H,R,Cr,Div

**Žorvnaž** Fr (16) – ¾ Clan son of Borvna, Weez-ur

**Zorv** Fmr (16) ¾ Clan, Cruma's Son, Weez-Ur

**Broogran** Ar (14) – ¾ Clan, Grooga's son, Weez-Ur

**Doon** Fr (12) – ¾ Clan, son of Oova, Weez-Ur


	65. Chapter 126: the aftermath

CL126

Clanluna

Chapter 126: the aftermath

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"Obliviate!"

Iga, The Clanluna, was suddenly aware that things had changed. She was sitting on the ground cross legged. A man, presumedly Groog, had his chest pressed to her back and his arms around her. Zeen, The Mog-Ur, stood in front of her. His wand pointed at her.

"What? What happened?" signed Iga.

"This Weez-ur Obliviated you," replied Zeen, tucking his wand behind his ear. "This man has been doing it a lot lately."

"Why?" signed Iga.

"You were not able to cope with what happened to you," signed Zeen. "This man's oldest sister came back. She captured most of us and did very bad things to us. But you got it worst of all. She gave you polyjuice potion to turn you into a little girl, then had her people Force you continuously for days. Every time the polyjuice wore off, they would give you more. So you had to experience being a little girl who was Forced before 1st Rites over and over again. While this was happening to you, she was killing most of our people including: your mate, Groog."

"Groog is dead?! Then who-" signed Iga as she turned around to see that the old man holding her was not Groog, but a familiar looking old man with Zariz's sky-blue eyes. "Dyondar? Dyondar? Is that you?"

"Yes Iga, It's me, Jondolar," said Dyondar.

Iga's eyes lit up with happiness before she expression contorted in horror. She turned away from him and hid her face.

"Iga, Iga it's all right. We've been through this before," soothed Dyondar. "I know you wanted me to remember you as young and beautiful, but it doesn't matter to me. I grew old too. Besides, the beauty that really matters, your inner beauty has not faded. I'm sorry about Groog, but I'm here for you now."

Iga was unable to sign for a while as the grief over took her and Zeen recited to her the list of all those, especially her children who had died. Silently, the cried for each of them.

"After we won the battle, we left quickly. Mariza had started a grass fire that was out of control," explained Zeen. "Most us had nothing, not even wraps on hips. So we made portkeys and went to each clan's cave to salvage what we could of our supplies. We picked up a few survivors that had been missed and returned here to the other Summer Gathering."

"Even with all you say, this woman has difficulty believing that she would ask you to remove her memories of it. A person's memories are very important in shaping their character. When you took my memories, you took a piece of me!"

Zeen looked uncomfortable for a moment before finally signing: "You are correct. You did not want me to oblivate you. In fact, you specifically forbade me to."

"Then why?" signed Iga.

"You were having great difficulty coping with what you had gone through," signed Zeen. "You hugged yourself and cried almost all the time. You would not let anyone comfort you . . . But when Zariz told this man that you were planning to kill yourself, this man felt he had to do something. This man grieves if he has caused our friendship to end."

Iga stared as him for a moment.

"No. You did the right thing," signed Iga. "Knowing what has happened hurts. But this woman thinks remembering it would be much worse."

Wilmara has asked her two closest friends to go with her to look for her unicorn, Rimu. So Zariz and Đoroči had apparated, brooms in hand, with her back to Luna's Cave. Once there, Wilmara didn't even bother with warming potion. She just shed her boots, leggings and tunic, straddled her broom and flew away. The two men hurriedly shed their wraps and followed after her. Wilmara flew low, as she retraced her steps from that terrible day. Finally, she came to the spot where she had been taken. Wilmara landed her broom and started looking through the grass.

The scavengers hadn't left much . . . a few pieces of meat and bone and . . . the horn. . . picking up the spirally twisted horn of her unicorn, Wilmara clutched it to her chest and began sobbing. She'd known when that man first cast the bone-breaker curse that there wasn't much time to save her unicorn. And she'd known that there wasn't a chance that her mate had survived all these days with a broken leg. But to see proof of Rimu's death . . . .

When Zariz came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, Wilmara flinched and squeaked. But she didn't shrug him off. Đoroči came around front and wrapped his arms around her so that she was enveloped by the two men as she wailed her grief. They just held her as she cried until she had cried it all out. Finally, her sobbing subsided. She gently pushed Đoroči away and shrugged off Zariz. She took a few steps away from them and stared across the steps with her back to them.

"We'd better get back," said Wilmara, not turning to speak to them, before apparating away.

Pop!

When Zarziz and Đoroči apparated back to Luna's cave, Wilmara was already getting into her leggings. She turned her back to them as she finished pulling them up, then pulled her tunic on. She turned to face them and sat on the ground so that she could pull on her boots. Zariz and Đoroči were still tying their wraps.

(Wilmara is acting quite strange) thought Zariz. (Almost as if she were afraid of being seen naked by us. . . but we three have never been shy about each other's bodies before)

"I want to thank you for coming with me," said Wilmara. "It helped a lot to have you two by my side."

Once they were all dressed, They took their brooms and the unicorn horn and apparated back to the other Summer Gathering.

Pop!

Luna side-along apparated herself and Ayla back to the former site of the Dragon Camp of the Sungaea. A wildfire had scorched the whole area, ignited by the Fiendfyre curses of her people. There wasn't much left of the camp.

Luna held out her hand and began dousing. Listening to her inner eye, she felt herself pulled away from the ruins of the camp. Following the pull, she came to a charred corpse that appeared to have two heads, one above the other. The attached one was mashed flat. The other one. . .

Ayla stepped past Luna and knelt beside the heads.

"Zar!" cried Ayla as she untied her wrap and used it to cover the second head.

Luna laid a sympathetic hand on Ayla's shoulder for a moment. Then reached down and removed the ring from the hand of the corpse. Once the Deathly Hallow was returned to her finger, Luna stared at it for a moment transfixed, before holding her hand out before her.

There was a shimmering and Thonlan appeared before her, once more amongst the living.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" shouted Thonlan.

"Thonlan?" sobbed Luna. "You don't want to be back with me?"

Holding Zar's head in the crook of her arm, Ayla wrapped her other arm around Luna. scowling over her shoulder at their mate in a (See what you did?) expression.

"Of course I want to be with you," said Thonlan as he rubbed Luna's back soothingly. "But Creb is right. It IS wrong to bring back the dead. The first time, you surprised me. I couldn't speak your language, was bewitched by your beauty, and I was worried about my brother. But now . . . I'll stay with you for as long as I continue to live. But if I get killed again, promise me you won't bring me back. I lived a life and it was over. You brought me back and I lived another life. Two lives are more than any man should have. I'll live a third life if I can have a mortal one. Promise me that if something happens and I die again, you won't try to bring me back. I hope we have a long life together. But promise me that this is my life, my last life, PROMISE ME!"

"A- . . . all right Thonlan," sobbed Luna. "I promise I won't bring you back again."

Thonlan's attitude was shared by the others whom Mara had killed. Not one of them wanted to be returned from the Spirit World. But they agreed to stay for the duration of the Summer Gathering.

After Ayla re-united Zar's head with his body in his grave, Luna began using her ring to bring back the dead. But after speaking with the first few, she wouldn't bring back children, and she wouldn't bring back adults, unless their still living mate requested it. Couples who had both died were left dead.

The people of the Clanluna had first traveled by portkey to each Clan's Cave to gather supplies and hold funerals. Many Clans had lost everything. The other clans shared what they had. Mariza ended up giving away much of what she had traded for. But every clan would need to hunt and gather a lot to store for the winter. But they still found time for socially bonding activities. . . .

"Would you like to go 'hunting'?" Zariz asked Đelđuma.

Đelđuma smiled at her mate. But then looked out across the steppes. She wasn't thrilled at the prospect of the two of them being all alone out there.

"Why don't we Share, here, by the fire?" countered Đelđuma.

"Here?" asked Zariz. "All right, Why don't we?"

Zariz pulled the shrunken mammoth fur from his belt pouch and enlarged it. As soon as he had spread it, Đelđuma pulled off her summer dress and lay her self on it, patting a place for her mate to join her.

Đelđuma had grown up in the Đumbleđore Cave with partitions for privacy. So she had been appalled when she had first mated Zariz to be living in the 3rd Chamber of Luna's Cave with only hearth stone boundaries and custom to provide a sense of privacy. But she had soon over come her initial shyness and transformed her inhibitions into exibitionism. But the time they left, she gained a reputation as the loudest woman in the Cave. A title that she retained when they had started a new Clan and moved into the stone-house. But this was a new level of wantonness for her.

As they Shared Pleasures, Đelđuma and Zariz made no effort to be discreet. Soon other couples were following their example. This set the pattern for the whole summer Gathering. A ring of small fires were build around the large central fire and families slept all together, rather than in their tipis. Couples Shared by the fire, and often couples would Share with the people next to them. When people when hunting, they went in large groups, all together. Gathering was also only done in large groups. No one wanted to be alone.

"So . . . are we all agreed that we want to continue being a Clan," asked Zariz.

"I've spoken to some of the members of other clans," said Đeeš. "They are all Pretty much agreed with us that they don't want 'her' to win. So they're going to continue their clan no matter what."

"Some of them don't have very many members," observed Zoub.

"Or women," agreed Ood. "Come to think of it, we don't have but one woman left."

"I've thought about that," said Đelđuma. "As you know, one of my duties as clanluna is to see that everyone's Needs are Relieved. . . . to help people find someone to relieve them, or, if there is no one else, to relieve them myself.

I'm sorry Zariz, but you're going have to share me with the rest of the members of the clan."

"I understand," said Zariz. He left unspoken that he wouldn't like seeing so little of his mate. He knew what she was doing was nessesary if they were to remain a functioning clan. "So who will be the new Leader?"

Just then, Đoroči walked up with Wilmara and Igooa. Đoroči had been the first member of their clan that Igooa has seen then they arrived at Luna's cave. She had latched onto him then and was determined that she would be his mate by the end of the Summer Gathering. Đoroči was encouraging her, but also courting all the other widows of his clan. He hadn't decided who he would mate yet. Many of the Weeches of Olivander Clan had been mated to muggles. So Đoroči had several women to choose from. And his status had gone up since the Battle of Dragon Camp. Everyone had seen him go toe to toe with the Dark Lady, fighting alongside Luna, Zeen, Mariza and Lena. No one had been surprised that the Goddess Luna, or Zeen The Mog-Ur or Mariza-who-performs-great-feats-of-magic-without-even-a-wand, or Lena (unofficial Clanluna to the Other Clans) had fought the Dark Lady in the final Battle. But Đoroči had surprised them with his skill at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was now sought out as a summer tutor in Defense.

One of the changes brought by the Dark Lady, was that everyone had pulled their children out of Luna's magic School, prefering, instead, Ceban and Maeba's model of children being tutored by the older Weez-urs and Weeches of their clan. And for those classes that there was no one in their clan to teach, people sought out someone to tutor them over the summer. Several people were making plans to intensively teach during the summers and trade for their time. In this manner, Luna would teach members of other Clans about Divination, Ayla would teach potions, Zeen would teach Charms, Iza would teach Herbalogy, A visiting centaur trader would teach astronomy (while also meeting with Mariza to Share Knowledge) Mariza would teach Care of Magical Creatures, And Đoroči would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Can I speak to you about something," Vantha asked Vezava.

"Certainly, what is it?" asked Vezava. She always had time to speak to her mate's daughter.

"I am confused about my 1st Rites," explained Vantha.

"And you didn't want to talk about it with your mother," finished Vezava. "I would be happy to explain it to you. Who performed your 1st Rites?"

"It was while we were in HER power . . ." said Vantha. "She found out I was a woman who hadn't had 1st Rites. So she told some of her men to do it. At the time, I didn't think I wanted them for my 1st Rites. But they must have done it right, because they were able to Relieve my Need. I'm confused. . . . A part of me feels like I was Forced, but another part of me feels guilty because I enjoyed it. But isn't a girl supposed to enjoy her 1st Rites?"

"You had more than one!?" gasped Vezava. "Oooh that woman! If she weren't dead, I'd kill her myself!

Listen Vantha. Let me tell you about what happened to me one time. A few years ago, your mother and I were captured by my first people, the Vanthonoi. They Forced us both, but they stopped Forcing your mother after she lost her baby. I wasn't so fortunate. I was Forced over and over by every man in the tribe. And every time they did . . . every single one . . . Relieved my Need. This doesn't mean I wanted them to treat me like that. It was humiliating and, I think, more emotionally painful than if they had not been able to Relieve my Need. I think I suffered worse than your mother did, and she lost a baby! You see, some women, like you and I can be Forced to Share Pleasures. For us, it doesn't matter what's in a man's heart, if our parts are rubbed in the right way, our Need will be Relieved, even if we don't want it. In fact, this is a common curse amongst the Vanthonoi women. Which is, I think where you got it."

"But I'm not Vanthonoi!" protested Vantha.

"I think you are partly . . " explained Vezava. "Mariza told me that she was Blessed with you shortly after she was Forced by a Vanthonoi man. She thinks it was his totem that defeated hers to make you."

"And so she named me Vantha!?" shrieked Vantha.

"You need to go through 1st Rites again," pointed out Vezava. "Pick a man that you like, that you can trust. Let him Share with you Mariza's gift of Pleasure so that you won't be afraid to Share Pleasures for the rest of you life.

And after you are done . . . You know how I sometimes like to pretend that I'm being Forced? How Vojkovica, only liked it if she was pretending to be Forced? You might find that if you are only pretending to be Forced . . . by a man that you WANT to Share Pleasures with . . . . that you can turn your curse around and derive some Pleasure from it. But that will only work if the Forcing is only pretend. If you set yourself up to be Forced for real, it will be as traumatic as you would expect. More so, because of our curse."

"Thanks Vezava, you helped a lot."

Đelđuma had been watching Wilmara . . . seeing how she wore a winter tunic and leggings all the time. . . . how she flinched and squeaked every time a man brushed against her, even Zariz or Đoroči . . . finally she had pieced it together and could keep her silence no longer.

"Wilmara, I think it's time you had your 1st Rites," commanded Đelđuma.

"NO!" yelled Wilmara. "Đelđuma, before my mother tortured and killed half our people, I was Forced by some of her men . . . more than once! I don't know how many times, because it was so many, that they blurred together, and they kept pouring bouza down my throat when I would try to fight them off. So, no, I never want a man to hurt me like that again."

"I know you were Forced," replied Đelđuma. "This is precisely why you need 1st Rites. You need to learn that not every man will hurt you. You need to learn not to be afraid of a man's touch."

"But I don't LIKE Sharing Pleasures with men!" protested Wilmara.

"How do you know?" asked Đelđuma. "You've never Shared Pleasures with a man before."

"What about those men who-" started Wilmara.

""Being Forced is not the same thing as Sharing Pleasures!" countered Đelđuma. "You need to learn what it like to truly Share with a man. Even if you choose not to Share with a man ever again. You need to know that you don't have to be afraid of men."

"After what my mother did, how do I know some man wouldn't use it as an opportunity to hurt me out of revenge on her?" protested Wilmara.

"Then pick someone that you know you can trust," said Đelđuma, pointing at Zariz.

Wilmara looked at Zariz for a moment . . . then at Đoroči . . . then at Zariz again . . . then at Đelđuma . . . before walking over to Đoroči.

"Đoroči, would you perform my 1st Rites?" asked Wilmara.

Đelđuma sighed . . .

"What! Uh . . . sure! I'd be happy to," replied Đoroči. "Where-"

"Here by the fire is fine," said Wilmara as she drew her wand, summoned a fur for them to lie on and sat on it. At soon as Đoroči had sat next to her, she cast a notice-me-not-charm on them.

Everyone in the Clanluna then witnessed Wilmara's 1st Rites. But no one remembered it very well . . . they hadn't been paying attention.

Afterwards, a few other couples copied Wilmara's idea of using notice-me-not as a way to get a little privacy. But most didn't bother. A summer of public Sharing had lowered everyones inhibitions.

After her 1st Rites, Maeba was the first person Wilmara sought out to Share with. They made a habit of it for the rest of the Summer. Though Wilmara continued her use of the notice-me-not-charm when she and Maeba Shared, in public, by the fire.

Luna, Ayla and Thonlan had fed and put their children to sleep by the fire. Everyone was sleeping by the large central fire these days all in a pile with a circle of smaller fires around the edge. Once most of the children were asleep, some people would stroll away from the light to star-gaze with the centaurs, others would take advantage of their break from child care to Share Pleasures with their mates before sleeping. But this time, Luna had something to say to her mates.

"We need to do something about the way people see me," stated Luna. "I've always tried to discourage the cult that Iga founded around me. But I will admit I was also flattered by it. I didn't think it would do any harm for people to use me as a symbol of their own better qualities. But now I see that it can make people feel powerless. I think that was part of what twisted my oldest daughter. She wanted the power I have, not realizing that she had it all along. She felt she had to take power from others in order to have power for herself.

I want to prevent that from ever happening again. But to do so. I need to do things that will make people see me more as a woman and less as a Goddess."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Ayla.

"Sharing here, in public, is a start," replied Luna. "But I think we three should Share around with others too. It's hard to idealize your own lovers."

"Or easier," said Thonlan. "After all, I've been your mate for years, and I'm more convinced than ever that you are the Great Mother."

"Perhaps I am . . . . But no more than Ayla or Mariza or Maeba or you," replied Luna.

"Me?" protested Thonlan. "But men can't have children."

"No, but they help start them," replied Ayla.

"Like you did with our oldest daughter," added Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Thonlan.

"You are my mate," pointed out Luna. "I Share with you more than all other men combined. Most of my children, including our oldest daughter were started when you defeated my totem after we Shared Pleasures."

"I never realized . . ." mused Thonlan. "So, she was my daughter . . ."

The next day, Thonlan gathered together all the traders.

"I've called you all together because you all travel to other peoples to trade," began Thonlan. "You all know about the recent unpleasantness involving HER. She was a sweet girl when she was younger. But then some men, some strangers, captured her and Forced her, over and over for days. These men Forced my little girl and turned her into a monster! They had to come from somewhere. They had to learn how to treat little girls like that from somewhere. I want these men found! And I want their people found! When you're out traveling, keep on the lookout for anyone who was not born to their people, anyone who came from elsewhere, anyone who doesn't belong. Find them!"

With the loss of so many, the Clans had to re-organize. Many of them had lost their Leader to The Rock. Many of them, like Peverells, the Clan that Zariz was a member of, were mostly men now. A few had more women than men. Mariza's Clan was the most extreme example of this. But no one wanted to let their Clan die. Everyone was determined not to let Mara succeed in destroying their Clan. So few people were willing to leave their Clan, even if it meant not having a mate. Nor were people who were already sharing their mate, willing to leave their mate in order to have a mate to themselves. This led to some odd matings . . .

For example Thonda and Levana, both daughters of Luna, had lost their mate. Their new mate was Gren, a 3/4 Clan who had just become a man. He couldn't speak languages of the Others and otherwise would have joined Ceban's Clan.

Grerg had already rejected the idea that he join Ceban's Clan. Now he had no mate while others had two.

Now that Durc was gone, the new Leader of Flamel Clan was Đurčaž, a widower from the Đumbleđores, who had mated into the Flamels. But he was trying his best to follow Durc's example, and act more Clan than most of the other Clans.

Their mog-ur's new mate, Craylna, grandaughter of Ayla, had just become a woman and just started studying magic. She had plans to be their medicine woman and clanluna. But for this summer, she only had learned the levitation charm, the stinging jinx and how to transfigure twigs into bone needles. She planned to practice those over the winter. But this summer, was spending all her free time learning potions from Ayla.

Đoroči ended up taking two mates. He mated Creba, the new Leader and widow of the old one. And he mated Igooa daughter of Iga, who was the Clan's chief clanluna.

The Quirell član was the hardest hit. Điš was the only surviving adult. So Luna's daughter, Kohnša, mated him on the condition that she get to be the Leader. And Ayla's grandaughter, Zeerdara, mated him with plans to be their član's članluna.

"Đelđuma, would you be my mate?" Wilmara asked her.

Đelđuma sighed. . . . She looked over at Zariz and sighed again . . .

"Wilmara, I enjoy Sharing Pleasures with you," sighed Đelđuma. "And I would love to Share with you again. . . . and I wouldn't mind living at the same hearth as you. But . . . . But I can't take responsibility for providing for your children and sisters . . ."

She sighed again . . .

"I think you should ask Zariz to be your mate," sighed Đelđuma.

"But he's a man!" protested Wilmara.

"Wilmara, I would happy to have you live at our hearth," said Zariz. "And I wouldn't mind taking responsibility for seeing that there is enough meat and furs to support your child and sisters. But I would never ask you do anything with me that you are uncomfortable with."

"This Clanluna has called you all together because she wanted to discuss a few things," began Iga. "First of all, this Clanluna thinks that we should recognize the fact the clans of the other Summer Gathering need their own Clanluna. This Clanluna therefore recommends that Lena be proclaimed as assistant Clanluna, The Clanluna for most things with the clans of the other Summer Gathering."

The other clanlunae, especially the ones from the other Summer Gathering, nodded at this. She had already be acting in this role for years.

"The second thing I wanted to discuss with you is: this Clanluna's retirement," signed Iga. "This woman is too old to be The Clanluna. This woman is planning to step down as The Clanluna and go live with Dyondar at the cave of the Ravenclaw Clan."

"Who do you want to replace you?" asked Đelđuma.

"This woman would be signing a not-so thing if she signed that she would not wish that one of her daughters, like Igooa, were her successor," signed Iga. "But this woman can not choose for you. Who ever you chose will be The Clanluna for years to come."

"This woman thinks that Mariza should be The Clanluna," signed Vezava.

"This centaur thinks that Lena should be The Clanluna," signed Bangar.

"This woman thinks that Lena would be a good choice, but that it would be better to keep Iga as The Clanluna," signed Mariza.

The debate on Iga's successor continued late into the night.


	66. Chapter 127: The mating

CL127

Clanluna

"Đelđuma, would you be my mate?" Wilmara asked her.

Đelđuma sighed. . . . She looked over at Zariz and sighed again . . .

"Wilmara, I enjoy Sharing Pleasures with you," sighed Đelđuma. "And I would love to Share with you again. . . . and I wouldn't mind living at the same hearth as you. But . . . . But I can't take responsibility for providing for your children and sisters . . ."

She sighed again . . .

"I think you should ask Zariz to be your mate," sighed Đelđuma.

Chapter 127: The mating

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

"But he's a man!" protested Wilmara.

"Wilmara, I would happy to have you live at our hearth," said Zariz. "And I wouldn't mind taking responsibility for seeing that there is enough meat and furs to support your child and sisters. But I would never ask you do anything with me that you are uncomfortable with."

"This Clanluna has called you all together because she wanted to discuss a few things," began Iga. "First of all, this Clanluna thinks that we should recognize the fact the clans of the other Summer Gathering need their own Clanluna. This Clanluna therefore recommends that Ina be proclaimed as assistant Clanluna, The Clanluna for most things with the clans of the other Summer Gathering."

The other clanlunae, especially the ones from the other Summer Gathering, nodded at this. She had already be acting in this role for years.

"The second thing I wanted to discuss with you is: this Clanluna's retirement," signed Iga. "This woman is too old to be The Clanluna. This woman is planning to step down as The Clanluna and go live with Dyondar at the cave of the Ravenclaw Clan."

"Who do you want to replace you?" asked Đelđuma.

"This woman would be signing a not-so thing if she signed that she would not wish that one of her daughters, like Igooa, were her successor," signed Iga. "But this woman can not choose for you. Who ever you chose will be The Clanluna for years to come."

"This woman thinks that Mariza should be The Clanluna," signed Vezava.

"This centaur thinks that Lena should be The Clanluna," signed Bangar.

"This woman thinks that Lena would be a good choice, but that it would be better to keep Iga as The Clanluna," signed Mariza.

The debate on Iga's successor continued late into the night.

"Šo how do we prevent thiš from happening again?" asked Drorg.

"Maybe each Clan could have a man who stays awake all night to guard against stranger hunters," signed Brolovać.

"With our clan, the dogs did that," said Priamen. "When the Sungaea attacked, they woke us up, gave us time to mount a defense. We've got quite a lot of them. I'm sure Mariza would be open to trading away some of them."

"We've got some blink dogs too," added Rađiv.

"This man's Clan hid our cave with the Fidelius Charm," signed Ceban. "It my be a right way for every Clan to hide their cave from outsiders."

"What about when we are traveling between caves?" signed Đurčaž.

"I think I may have a solution to that problem," replied Zariz. "Just before this all happened, I created a mini-floo network between the hearths of our cave. I think I could extend this to eventually connect all the caves."

The males had just come back from a mass hunt. When Zariz pulled out a shrunken aurochs and used his wand to restore it to its' original size, Đelđuma reached for the pouch that she kept her butchering knives in. She knew she'd be in for a day of carefully skinning the animal, removing the organs, cutting the meat from the bones, cutting the meat into strips, and drying the strips with fires. Knowing that she was in for a full days work, Đelđuma asked:

"Wilmara, can you help me with this?"

"Sure," said Wilmara, pulling out her wand. A flaying curse, removed the skin from the animal. An gutting curse, removed the organs. A filleting charm separated the meat and bones into two separate piles. A cutting curse turned the chunks of meat into strips. And finally she transfigured most of the meat into jerky.

"I think I'm going to LIKE having a Weech in our clan!" observed Đelđuma.

It was near the end of the Summer Gathering when the ritual was performed to cast the final charging of Esathonia's painting on the ceiling of Ekwus' cave. More couples wanted to participate than there was room for. In the end, the Sharing of Pleasures that was used for the final charge was done by a group, not couples.

After the ritual, those who had been raised from the dead, began saying their farewells. It was time for them to return to the spirit world.

"I think it's time that I went too," announced Priamen.

"Priamen, No!" wailed Esathonia as she wrapped herself around him.

"'Thoni, 'Thoni, Esathonia, It's long past my time," soothed Priamen. "I died before I even met you. But Luna brought me back. Now that the false Gaea is gone, I finally feel ready to return to the spirit world."

"I understand," said Mariza. "But before you go . . . could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Mariza," replied Priamen. "What do you want me to do?"

"Could you defeat my totem?" asked Mariza.

Mariza had stopped taking the totem strengthening herb at the beginning of the summer. So when she and Esathonia Shared one last time with Priamen, Mariza once again had the future memory flash that always happens when she is Blessed. The next morning, Mariza and Esathonia held his hand as he went back to ask Luna to release him. They each kissed him goodbye and gave him hug, before Luna waved her hand and he faded away. They then, cried in each other arms, before returning to their other mates.

After taking a portkey back to their cave, Luna's Clan settled in. Several people were changing hearths. people's mates had died and they had joined with someone else. As Iza got her children settled in, she regretted not courting a mate for her self. But she had been so busy healing people from the damage they had aquired in the battle. One man had a spear through his kidney. His kidney had to be removed and regrown. Another woman had her rib cage crushed when I bison stepped on her. Fortunately, Iza and Ayla found her in time and were able to rplace her shattered ribs. In the beginning, there had been many medicine women helping heal the injured. But as the summer progressed, Iza took on more and more of the work so that others could spend a last summer with their resurected mates. But now, summer was over and she didn't have a mate any more.

Breaking with politeness, Iza glanced over at the next hearth where Zeen was struggling to cope with all those children. He'd had three mates and all of them had brought children to his hearth. Now that their mothers were dead, Zeen was left to care for them by himself. He hadn't courted a new mate either. He had asked Luna to bring back Griga and had spent the summer with her. But at the end of the Summer Gathering, Griga, like all the others (except Thonlan) had asked to be sent back to the spirit world.

Iza watched him struggle for a while before saying:

"Do you want to be mates?"

"Yes!" said a frazzled Zeen, before moving the boundary stones of their hearths so that they now had one double sized hearth. "We'll do the ceremony later."

Artemiseleneris had been fleeing South Westward all summer with her weez-ur lover and her two cave-elf servants with her.

They had stopped for the night. After their evening meal, Artemiseleneris said:

"I think we should change change our names so that no one will ever connect us with my mother or the Sungaea."

"What do you suggest?" asked Herionestor.

"I'll be Kalia, You will be Bram, and you two will be Shiv and Shaktia.

The four continued journeying for years, going South and West until they settled in what would one day be India. They joined a local tribe and mixed with them. But Kalia's children were always Weeches. Bram could only produce children with Shaktia. Such children had equal chances of being male or female and they inherited both Bram's ability to do wandless magic, and Skaktia's cave-elf curse.

Shiv was able to sire children, but they inherited his cave-elf curse also. Over time, the descendants of these for established a caste system in their land. With Weeches revered as living Goddesses, magic using cave-elves below them, muggles below them, and muggle cave-elfs as the lowest caste.

When the Aryans invaded India, thousands of years later, bringing with them their own Weeches and Weez-urs, they adapted the caste system for their own purposes.

Some of weez-urs Mara had created using polyjuice potion escaped the final battle and joined other Camps of the Sungaea. But they proved to be infertile, except when they mated with cave-elves.

Now that they were back home, Maeba took the women out to gather fall fruits while the men hunted. They had found a cluster of nut trees that had dropped their nuts and they were all carefully gathering them up when her daughter, Mooba ran up to her.

"Others are coming!" signed Mooba.

With the death of Laramar, the other Caves feared that the members of the the 9th Cave might never go back to their own cave. So when the Zelandonii Summer Meeting ended, a large group of doniiers and other prominent members of the other Caves accompanied them back to the 9th Cave to make certain that they went home. They arrived, only a few days after the Ravenclaw Clan had returned from the Clanluna Summer Gathering.

By making a portkey, Maeba was able to get the women and children quickly back to the cave. Once there, she cast a patronis. Since she was Clan, Maeba couldn't have her patronis relay an complex message. But she could send a single word: "Others!"

As soon as they saw Ceban receive the patronis, the men apparated back to the cave.

"Maeba and Iga will come with us," signed Ceban. "The Others respond much better to female leaders. Dyondar will translate. Broogran, Doon and Mub will stay here and guard the cave. The rest of you, come with this Leader to meet these Others."

Ceban side-along apparated Iga, while Maeba did the same for Dyondar. They appeared in front of the crowd of Zelendonii, who were fruitlessly searching for the 9th Cave.

"Flatheads!" shrieked a girl.

"I am Ceban, son of Eba, Leader of the Ravenclaw Clan of the Clanluna," translated Dyondar, as Ceban signed.

"Ha ha very funny Jondalar," said an older man.

"I am using Jondalar to translate our signs," said Jondalar, as Ceban signed.

"And I am The Clanluna, chief amongst those who Serve the Mother for the Clanluna people," translated Jondalar, as Iga exagerated her signs to help the Zelandonii see them.

"Jondalar, quit joking around!" Said the man.

Maeba flicked her wand and the old Zelandonii man was silenced.

"Long ago, the nearby cave belonged to our Clan," translated Dyondar, as Ceban signed "But then the Others, the Zelandonii, came and took the cave away from us. Now we had returned . . . and taken our cave back."

"The 9th Cave of the Zelandonii is no more," translated Dyondar, as Iga signed. "We have taken our cave back. We do not otherwise wish you harm. But We are here to stay. We only wish to be left alone. Do not interfere with our hunts or our women. Do not give ask our women to Share Pleasures or give them the sign that says you want to. Leave us alone, and we will leave us alone."

"But if you choose to fight us . . .things will not go well for you or your people." translated Dyondar, as Maeba signed, before casting a patronis charm.

A giant walrus made of white light flew out of Maeba's wand. It soared up and came back down, passing through the crowd of Zelandonii.

While she was doing that, the Weez-urs were casting disarming spells on the people closest to the front.

When Maeba was done with her demonstration, everyone apparated back to the cave except her and Dyondar, who had only appeared a short distance for the crowd.

"Let us alone and we will leave you alone," translated Dyondar, and Maeba signed. "Attack us and we will do this inside your cave. . . ."

Maeba then cast a Fiendfyre before apparating herself and Dyondar to the cave.

Suddenly there was a roiling mass of flaming animals before the Zeladonii. They stampeded in panic from the massive fire.

The members of the Ravenclaw Clan stood on the edge of the Cave, overlooking the fire below. Once the were certain that the Zelandonii were gone, Maeba, Ceban and Groom apparated down to transfigure dirt into water until the fire was quenched in a ring of swampiness.

"This woman is not fully comfortable with what we just did," signed Iga.

"If you had seen the cave when my people left it you would be," replied Dyondar.

"It was so bad we had to burn out the whole cave to get rid of the smell," signed Groom.

Now that they were back from the Summer Gathering, Đelđuma would have to start her rotating schedual of spending the night with a different man of their clan, each night. And so it had been her idea for Zariz and Wilmara to be mated as soon at they returned, rather than waiting from the winter storms as was usual. Wilmara and Zariz would miss some hunting/gathering time during their period of isolation. But the best fishing time was between storms in the winter anyway.

Đelđuma had taken Wilmara into Androm's room to prepare for the ceremony. And Zariz had prepared himself long before the women were ready. He was wearing a Clan-style wrap made from a new fur so he would look nice for the ceremony. Wilmara's oldest sister, who had changed her name to 'Apra' helped him get her sisters and Đelđuma's children ready and into the main central room to await the ceremony. Without mates to help, it was taking the men longer than usual to prepare their children and get them in the central room. But seeing Zariz waiting there helped them hurry along.

Once all the men and their children were out there, Ood had to go back into the mog-ur's room and change for the ceremony. The children were getting impatient, figgity, and fussy.

"Grrrrr"

Suddenly there was a growling sound coming from the mog-ur's room. A dark shape ambled out of the cave. At first I looked like one of their Cave Bears. But then it turned out to be Ood, dressed in a Clan-style wrap and his animated bear skin cloak. He ambled over to the central fire.

"In the beginning, we were Clan," Signed Ood while speaking the same words. "And we lived in the manner that the Great Urus taught us."

"But then the Great Luna came amongst us," said Đelđuma, as she emerged from Androm's room wearing only a red leather skirt and red ochre on the soles of her feet. She was walking in a very narrow gait the exagerated the sway of her hips as she walked. "And we learned the ways of the mother and combined them with the ways of the Clan."

Once Đelđuma the clanluna had taken her place beside Ood the mog-ur, Wilmara emerged from Androm's room. She wasn't wearing anything except a skirt made from strings of amber beads. When they had left there hadn't been time to look through her mothers and sister's possessions. But when she did, she found this skirt and a bunch of matching amber necklaces that matched it. Wilmara had decided that she and her sisters would wear them on special occations.

The beads clattered against each other as she did her best redfoot walk to her betrothed. The central fire made the amber and her dirty-blonde hair seem to glow in the firelight.

Zariz had seen her do that walk before for girls and envied them. Now she was doing it for him. He began to hope for things that he had thought were impossible.

Ood and Đelđuma eached blessed them and Androm held the bowl of paint. First Đelđuma painted the sign of Wimara's totem on each of their chests, then Ood painted the sign of Zariz' totem over it.

"The totem of the Centaur has joined with the totem of the Unicorn!" said and signed Ood and Đelđuma in unison.

Wilmara then, as was traditional, sat had Zariz' feet. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she followed him into their room.

Once he was in the room, Zariz turned to see Wilmara following him in, still doing that sensuous walk. He could see both happiness and fear in her eyes, so he looked deeper, into her mind. He saw what she was afraid of and was not at all surprised. Still looking into her eyes, he took her hands in his. Now, she was trembling.

"Wilmara, you don't have to be afraid of me," said Zariz. "As my mate, I expect you to help me gather plants, tend the garden, hunt and help care for your child and Đelđuma's and your sisters. Nothing more. I would be lying if I said I did not want to Share Pleasures with you. but I would NEVER Force you or pressure you to Share with me. You're my best friend. I love you. Your happiness is important to me. . . .

Now let's make us some dinner."

Now Wilmara was able to relax with him and they were back to being friends. They made dinner together and shared it and talked until they finally heard Đelđuma drumming on the bowl for the women's ceremony. If had taken her a long time back her self to get all the children to sleep. Now she was drumming and dancing by herself.

Zariz and Wilmara crawled into their separate beds and went to sleep.

The next morning, There was not much to do. they had not accumulated a large amount of raw materials to make things from. So Zariz and Wilmara talked about magic all day.

SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP

"Oh Luna! Oh LUNA! OOOH! LUUUUNAAA!"

After several years of being mated to Đelđuma, Zariz had learned to recognize the different sounds she made when she Shared Pleasures different ways. So he knew for the sound she was making that She had her ankles on his shoulders. In this position, she could Relieve her Need over and over with almost no interim for as long he could last. Zariz hoped it wouldn't be too long.

He and Wilmara had already eaten their dinner and gone to their separate beds. Although Zariz was not jealous that his mate was Sharing with another man, he was jealous that she got to Share with someone and he didn't. He was starting to get tingly. His nipples were hard and sensitive, his organ was getting stiff.

"(I know I'm not supposed to, but no one will ever know it I Pleasure myself) thought Zariz as he began rubbing his organ. He had just gotten fully stiff when he was startles as Wilmara crawled into bead with him. Before he could react, she had her hand wrapped around his organ and her lips on his!

One he'd recovered from the surprise, Zariz kissed her back for a while, caressing her breasts, before rolling her over on her back. Gradually, he worked his way down, kissing and caressing each part of her until she spread her legs so he could kneel between them and lick her. After more teasing and licking around that area, Zariz finally parted her folds with one hand while the slid two fingers of the other hand into her so that he could feel her contract a little if he licked her the right way. She knew exactly what he was doing. Wilmara had taught women to do this. But she was twitching anyway and her breathing became more rapid until she cried out in unison with Đelđuma:

"Oh Luna! Oh LUNA! OOOH! LUUUUNAAA!"

Zariz gave her time to recover and was about to start up again, when Wilmara panted:

"Zariz, I want to feel you inside me!"

Zariz kissed him way back up to her lips and she reached down and guided him in. But when he felt the tip of his organ start to enter her, he hesitated.

"Wilmara, are sure you want this?"

She dug her heels into the back of his thighs and pushed him the rest of the way in. Zariz could feel that she was ready for him. He'd long dreamed of this moment. But he'd always thought those fantasies were unachievable. Now that it was actually happening, She felt better than he imagined. He pulled out a little, and thrust. She rose up to meet him halfway. Again and again he thrust and she matched him stroke for stroke. Faster and faster they Shared Pleasure as it built and built.

SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP!SLAP

"Oh Luna! Oh LUNA! OOOH! LUUUUNAAA!"

Hearing Ood groan with release and Đelđuma's moans taper off, Zariz realized that they had finished at the same time that He and Wilmara had. Zariz collapsed and rested, still inside her until she gently pushed on his shoulder, letting him know that his weight was becoming too much. Zariz leaned up on his hands so that he look her in the eye and stay inside her.

"I must confess, I'm a little surprised by this," said Zariz. "How was I able to Relieve your Need?"

"You licked me in just the right way," lied Wilmara.

Looking into her mind, Zariz saw that that was a half truth. She had been listening to Đelđuma and pretending he was her when her Need was Relieved.

"I didn't think you liked Pleasures with men," mused Zariz.

"Well, I'm not going to ask men to go 'hunting' at the Summer Gathering," replied Wilmara. "But I do find that I enjoy making you feel good. You're my best friend. I love you."

AN: And that's it. The end for now. The end of the aftermath. I don't have as much writing time as I used to and writing this is keeping me from working on other things like 'Son of the Serpents' or 'Wolf girl'. At the same time, there are a couple of plot bunnies nibbling at me to continue this. One is Maeba and Ceban starting a new kind of Clan, setting prescidents that the Clan will be stuck in forever. The other is Zariz. He's not the best at anything. But he's good at everything. This puts him in a unique position, even more so than his mother, to combine forms of magic to create new things like he did when he invented Legimancy. I picture him creating a stone-punk world where technology never progresses beyond the stone age, but magic allows them to make things that allow a 21st century lifestyle. The Flintstones would be the muggle version of this world.

But I hate to put so much work into something that no one is reading. So If you are reading, speak up! Tell me what you like and don't like. Suggest ideas for Stone age magic inventions. If I continue this, I may make another jump ahead in time. How do you feel about that?

And Finally, I would like to thank the few people who did read and review this. Especially Anamia, who reviewed nearly ever chapter in the early days, and Crippled Hunter who reviewed more often that everyone else combined. Also home spirit, who liked my characters so much that I made her cry when they died. And Freya, who only recently discovered the Clanluna.


End file.
